Uncomfortable Truce
by Chase Corin
Summary: COME ON READ IT I'LL HOOK YOU! Bella and Edward are engaged at the end of Eclipse, this is my version of what could have happened. Re-write of Breaking Dawn, more action, more suspense and compleetly different story. Who are the good guys who are the bad?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Bella's POV**

I was laying in my bed, in his arms, breathing in his scent, and I couldn't be happier.

"Morning Love" He said kissing the top of my head. How did he always know I was awake? I blinked my eyes open and looked up at him my cheek still pressed against his cold skin. It had taken a few very patient weeks on my part but I had finally gotten my way, his shirt was now a fixture on my bedpost on a nightly basis. "mmmmmm" I was just too comfortable my hand lightly passing over his ribcage. I could hear him suck air through his teeth, he still wasn't used to me touching him but hopefully that would change. We are getting married after all. We had talked at length about expanding our physical relationship but he didn't seem too enthusiastic. At least not like a normal seventeen year old, Edward was a little neurotic about my safety he was always careful about touching me in any way. We had only just gotten to second base in the last week. Him touching me was amazing but the mood was often ruined by his insecurity. Asking me if I was alright or if he hurt me got a little annoying after a while..

His cold hand caressed the skin on my neck as he placed his hand above my heart. He probably noticed that my heart skips a beat every time he did this. My eyes closed his other hand trailing down the back of my neck sending electric shocks throughout my body. God did he know what he did to me? I gasped as his hand made it to the small of my back his finger trailing around the bottom of my tank top. I Pushed myself closer to Edward wanting to feel his body all over.

"Bella" he started to pull away, I knew I only had second and quickly shimmied myself closer to him kissing his lips as hard as I could. His hands tangled in my hair as I pressed myself closer to him. It took a few minutes but he pulled away leaving me gasping,...... he always left me gasping. "Bella, your going to be the death of me."

"You always say that and look, your still here!" I smiled at him and he gave me my favourite crooked grin.

"You know Alice will have my head if your late. Cake tasting in Port Angeles remember? I'm sure she's planning on sneaking some shopping in there." I'm sure he could see the look of terror blossoming on my face so he kissed me again, lightly on the lips trailing his kisses down my jaw and across my neck. "relax Bella, or should I say future Mrs. Cullen."

"mmmmmm that sounds wonderful" I kissed him hard on the lips.

" Okay time to go Bella" He was lifting himself free of me his feet making their way to the floor in one swift movement. I fell back onto my mattress a now vacant space, the coolness of the sheets making me shiver. "Edward, can't you come too? You are the groom after all, cake tasting is just as much your responsibility as it is mine" he looked back at me thoughtfully. "Bella you know that I want to be with you all the time and I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off you," He caressed my face staring deep into my eyes I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. "mmmmm...... but I think Alice may blow a fuse trying not to think of you in your dress around me." Then he gave me that dazzling smile that makes me melt.

"Okay, okay I'll go eat some freaking cake!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Edward's POV**

God she looks gorgeous, I can't believe Alice is making me stay home. I understand but I don't have to like it. I grabbed my shirt off her bedpost throwing it on as I jumped out her window. Charlie had left for work early this morning but I made my way straight for the woods so as to not attract the neighbours attention. The run home was too short but helped me blow off some steam. In the past few weeks I had taken a few more liberties with Bella slowly and hopefully making it clear to her that I couldn't wait to marry her. She had begun wearing less and less to bed from t-shirts and sweat pants to last nights outfit matching light blue tank top and shorts "mmmmm" very short shorts, if she wore much less my head might explode.

She had insisted on one thing, that my shirt be off, at first she blamed it on the heat and humidly of the summer but she is such a terrible liar that well, lets say I didn't mind, The touch of her warm skin against mine was heavenly, her breath against my chest as she slept her hair smelled like strawberries. The smell of her, the warmth of her skin, the beating of her heart, God I needed to hunt. Every night I could barely wait for Charlie to go to bed. There had been a few close calls when I jumped the gun by a few minutes and Charlie heard a noise. Good thing Bella had a large space in her closet. I smiled to myself getting closer to the house I hear Alice's voice in my head _"I hope you let her sleep I have big plans for today and don't even think about following us to Port Angeles, you have things to do here."_

As I entered the house an impatient Alice frowned at me "I would never think of it Alice, but do try to take it easy, she's not a shopaholic like you. I do want her back in one piece"

"Not a shopaholic YET you mean" She grinned and walked toward the garage.

'Give her a human minute or two would you Alice." I called after her

"Can't do it Edward, I have to pick out her outfit before she can get into that awful Jeans and t-shirt ensemble" I heard Alice's Porsche zoom out the driveway moments later.

Esme was sitting at the dinning table going over some drafting schematics in front of her humming to herself. "So where is everyone?:" I asked seeing her jump slightly. "Oh Edward, you startled me" She quickly rolled up the plans and popped them into the tube she kept her current projects in. "I know it's not possible to surprise you, what was all that?" Esme had the hardest timekeeping her thoughts from me it was amazing she had done so for so long and now that I had caught her in the act she had nowhere to hide her thoughts. "Edward it's a surprise, don't you.... oh nevermind" She sighed, relieved that the cat was out of the bag I suppose. I took a step forward puling her into a hug. "Esme, she's going to love it, truly. It's an amazing gift she won't have words. Thank you"

Her smile was something that lit up the room her dimples showed and her eyes twinkled. "Edward, it's still a surprise... at least for Bella, you can't say anything. Promise me"

"I Promise Mom" I grinned, she loved it when I called her that. She beamed her lovely smile at me and elbowed me away "Alright now get out of here Carlisle is in his study and Japer, Emmett and Rose are on errands for Alice"

I ran up the stairs towards Carlisle's study "Come in Son." Carlisle was sitting at his desk reading the latest medical journal, he looked up as I came through the door. "I was going to go for a bit of a hunt, did you want to join me?" Probably not it looks like he was dressed for work, but thought I'd ask. "Sure, I was supposed to cover for Dr. Geraldy but he returned from his symposium early. Just let me change."

Looking at my wrinkled button down shirt, I decided a t-shirt might be more appropriate. "Great, meet you out back."

I was actually relieved that Carlisle was the only one coming with me on this hunting trip. Jasper and Alice were fine to be around, although with all the secrets Alice was hiding it was somewhat distracting. Jasper kept his opinion to himself most of the time, which I appreciated but I knew I could talk to him if I needed. Emmett on the other hand had been tormenting me mercilessly since I had discussed the deal Bella and I had made with Jasper and him on our last hunting trip. There were times I wished Vampires could get amnesia, because Emmett was never going to let me live this down. Rosalie had been quiet since we announced to the family our intentions but had kept her distance which made me surprised to hear she was on a wedding errand.

Maybe Rosalie had turned over a new leaf.... that was probably just wishful thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Alice's POV**

Who in their right mind really orders fruitcake for a wedding.... shouldn't it be more of a funeral cake, possibly to bury with the dead.

I was watching Bella sample numerous pieces of cake, I forgot how vile human food could be, I mean being around Bella meant human food in small servings, but being surrounded by a bakery full of it eeessshhh. Thank heavens I had thought ahead and all the food for the wedding was being served outdoors. I'm sure the family would thank me for that_. _I smiled to myself. Bella looked to me trying to hide her distaste for being the center of attention the baker was questioning her on her selections. The final call on flavours was one level of vanilla with lemon filling, one level of chocolate with butter-cream filling and the last layer was carrot cake with cream cheese filling. I'm sure Bella would be happy with her choices even though none of the family would be having cake...well... I grinned to myself.... except Edward.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air as we exited the bakery I turned to Bella " So, where do you want to go next. I mean you so need some fabulous shoes to walk down the isle in and, of course we need your going away outfit. Ohh I just had an idea, come on this way there's this little boutique just down street I love!" I tugged gently on Bella's arm, she was not putting me off today.

"Alice, can't we just go home.... I mean I you obviously don't need to be there when you shop for me. I want to see Edward!" I heard Bella whine. I love her but she is going to have to get over this aversion to shopping.

"Bella, first of all, it's not as fun to shop alone and secondly Edward is hunting, he won't be back till late. You are out of excuses sister, lets go!"

Bella looked like she was trying to come up with another excuse, her mouth opened and closed yep she was out of excuses.

"Excellent! Let's go!" I tugged her down the street. I mean I only had fifteen, maybe twenty stores I frequented in Port Angeles, it wasn't Seattle or anything.

Shopping....

Shopping....

Shopping....

Four hours and only thirteen stores and I had found the perfect going away outfit for Bella along with matching high heal satrapy sandals for both her and I. Along with some other things I absolutely had to have, I couldn't disappoint, Jasper thinks I've had a bad day if I don't come home with at least 6 bags.

"Alice, I'm tired and my feet are killing me. Are you trying to see if I can sleepwalk, cuz I can tell you I'm probably just as clumsy as I am awake." Bella's feet were dragging against the sidewalk. She had already tripped herself twice in the last block.

"Bella you know your wardrobe is lacking in so many areas I need at last a month of shopping in a large urban center to even start assembling a proper look for you, you could at least try to......."

woah....


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Carlisle's POV**

I always enjoy the time I spend with my family but there was something about Edward today that seemed off somehow. Ahh yes, Alice was making him spend the whole day away from Bella. I could see how hard it was becoming for him to be away from her for any period of time. He loves Bella but his second guessing himself was taking it's toll mentally. He was also hunting more than he probably needed too, but I wouldn't mention that to him. Anything that makes him think he's keeping Bella safe wasn't going to hurt. Edward was so young when I turned him and had been alone so long I was afraid he may never find love, that he was somehow too young to have developed to the point where he could recognise the emotion. I had been thankfully wrong, It had taken more time than I had expected but he had found her. Bella was a riddle to me, she had excepted Edward into her life like a regular boy even knowing what he is. She seems just as much at ease with her school friends as she was with our family, even more so in some respects. I in turn love Bella as a beloved daughter. Bella is a very special girl.

I had made short work of a large deer, when Edward came back into sight he had caught the scent of a wildcat that he wanted to have a try for. I'm sure he didn't need to hunt I was getting the feeling this was more a talking trip than a hunting trip to him. Edward was the closest to me of all of my sons, he treated me as a true father. Having lost his at such an early age he had an easier time accepting me as a father figure. We spoke often but recently our conversations seemed to focus on his relationship. Not that I was uncomfortable with the topic, I did feel that Edward wished in this case at least that I wasn't a doctor. A fathers advice when it came to sex i'm sure was not as analytical as I had supplied him with. He was so deeply concerned with the possibility of hurting Bella perhaps he was not taking her needs into consideration. Jasper had mentioned the overwhelming sexual tension he had been feeling from them both. Maybe I should mention this to Edward, it may help in his physical relations with Bella.

I made my way to a rock outcropping to see if I could catch sight of Edward, he had disappeared around the same outcrop in search of his wildcat. The sun was a dull reddish-gold circle visible through the clouds. A perfect day for hunting. I caught sight of Edward about a thousand yards to the northwest. I headed in the direction seeing that Edward was still following a scent of some kind. He looked startled "Edward, what is it?" I called having kept my distance in his hunting area. "Carlisle I think we might have a problem" I quickly made my way to the clearing where Edward stood. Taking a deep breath I caught an unfamiliar scent on the wind. "another vampire, way out here, what do you think Edward?"

"It's not a scent I know, but it's too close to Forks for my liking" Edwards eyes were fierce but golden in colour he had obviously fed since our hunting trip had began. It was not bloodlust that made him say this it was true concern for the people of the town and most importantly Bella. "She's in Port Angeles Edward, nowhere near Forks, we'll sort this out before they get home." I sniffed the air again catching the scent stronger. "Perhaps it's just a nomad moving through the area, the scent is a couple days old and I assume you haven't caught the scent near town?" Edwards face was tense, "No, not that i've noticed maybe we should contact the wolves see if there has been any unknown vampire activity on their land."

"Lets get back to the house, we'll contact Sam. The wolves can take up the search on their side of the border then we can follow it on ours." I realized that Edward was slowly stalking away from the clearing. "Son, we'll come back after we tell the others." Edward's reaction was typical of my oldest, youngest son. Diving head first into a bad situation but I couldn't fault him my impulse to follow the trail was just as strong. Edward's instincts were for the hunt but also for the protection of Bella.

Just then my phone rang "Yes? That's fine Jenny..... yes, I can be there in less than an hour..... Of course......." Edward had of course herd the conversation with Jenny, the scheduling nurse at the hospital, in my mind before the phone clicked shut.

"Go, I'll be fine." No way was that going to happen "Not alone son, I'm sure some of the others will be home now. Come back to the house with me and we can discuss this further."

"Carlisle your not talking me out of following this scent it's less than two days old I want to know who this is and what they are doing here." Edwards tone was absolute, I wasn't going to sway him from his goal.

"Yes son but what is it the humans say 'never swim alone?' your not going alone and I have to be at the hospital. You can come back and pick up the trail with Emmett, Rose or Jasper, it's already two days old, another hour won't hurt it."

Reluctantly Edward looked back at me, he knew he wasn't going to win the argument not that he didn't like to argue with me as often as possible on too many issues to name. He knew I was right and turned to face me. "Sorry Carlisle, I'm just a little tense, the wedding is coming and now an unknown vampire I though after that mess with Victoria the vampire chaos in the area was well.... Lets get home, i'm sure I can talk Em into coming with me."

We sped through the forest on the way back to the house. I tried not to let my mind fill with the thoughts that I didn't want Edward to hear but i'm sure he caught a bit of it.....

Here we go Again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Bella's POV**

Alice and I were wondering down the streets of Port Angeles shopping. Once again she had guilted me into it, I was convinced she was an evil pixie with super mental powers that kept me from saying no to her. I would much rather spend this pre-wedding wet dreary day with Edward's arms around me. I had already complained about my aching feet several times but there was just one more store.... or a sale down the street. I sighed and marched on.

Hold on, Alice wasn't talking anymore we had just left a store an her commentary on the numerous outfits that she had forced me to try on wasn't over. I looked over at Alice she had stopped mid sentence while talking about my wardrobe, there was definitely something wrong.

"Alice!........................Alice!!.................Alice!!!...."

Alice stood transfixed on the space in front of her not hearing me, not seeing me. All of a sudden she snapped out of it and gasped, "We have to get back to Forks now!". She grabbed my arm a little tighter than usual pulling me quickly back toward where we left the car.

"Alice what did you see?? what's going on...." The look on her face spoke volumes she was worried, I knew that look from last year when Edward had made the decision to go to Italy thinking I was dead. I never wanted to see that look on her face again and now here it was. "ALICE STOP! what. did. you. see?" I planted my feet determined to stay put until she stopped and told me.

"Bella, not here in the car please." The look she gave me made me know it was important that we get to the car. I was numb, my aching feet no longer hurt they were carrying me swiftly down the street to the bakery parking lot where the yellow Porsche was already started. Alice ushered me to the passenger side of the car, throwing the bags into the trunk, Alice was moving a little too quickly to be human but not at supper vampire speed by the time I opened the door the key was already in the ignition. "Hurry Bella, put on your seatbelt."

I did as she asked as quickly as was possible for me Alice was pealing out of the parking lot before by belt clicked into place. "Alice Please.... Tell me now before I loose my mind." "I'm just.... I mean, I want to see Jasper and didn't Charlie expect you home tonight, that we fell asleep doing homework excuse isn't going to work again since you graduated. You miss Edward right and your feet are sore. We can shop after the honeymoon." Alice was talking too quickly even for her. Her eyes seemed glazed over she was driving but not paying attention. My mouth was agape, I had never known Alice to lie so terribly.

"ALICE.... the truth now! what did you see?"

She took a deep breath, probably wishing Jasper was her to assess my emotional state. "The Volturi, they are talking about sending someone here.... now" Alice said it plainly with as little emotion as possible. What? my mind screamed I was lost for words I must have resembled a fish with my mouth open and closed.... We sped towards Forks.

The drive home from Port Angeles was terrifying to say the least, I had never seen Alice to determined to get home. Taking corners at 120 miles an hour in her Porsche was about to give me a heart attack but I wanted to get home just as quickly. My eyes weren't focusing I was looking ahead but not registering what I was looking at. We hardly talked but I knew what she was thinking. How were we getting out of this? What would we do this time? How could she keep Jasper out of it. Similar thoughts were streaming through my brain, Why were they coming now? Edward.....what did they want? Edward.....what were we going to do???

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella"

I took a deep breath "Why are they coming? I mean did something happen, they know Edward and I are getting married, I mean you did send the invitation didn't you? You said that would be best, right? Did they take some offence that we didn't invite the entire guard, I mean I really don't want Jane showing up to my wedding, Oh my god are they going to crash the wedding, I can't have Renee and Phil... and Charlie here if they are going to show up, I mean how are we gonna...."

Alice Cut me off "Bella please calm down,..... breath....... I didn't see as much as I should have. It was indistinct, it was definitely a decision but there was something hazy about it I need Edward to see it it's like i'm getting static in my head, I'm trying to remember it all but it's fuzzy" I had never heard Alice so confused by her own gift, she was almost frantic.

As we neared Forks Alice's phone was instantly out of her pocket, I hadn't even heard it ring. "Jas, no it's okay.... I don't know. It's the Volturi.... no it's hard to explain. Can you get everyone together for me Please?.... Well where is he?..... He found a what where?….. Uh hun….. No it's okay fill me in when we get there……Go after them Please I need to talk to Edward the most..... okay..... and Jas, I love you" Alice clicked her phone shut and looked at me. "It's okay, they will be waiting for us when we get home".

"So what? Where's Edward?" I asked, I had inferred from their conversation that he wasn't at the house. "He was hunting with Carlisle earlier and caught the sent of another vampire in the area, he and Emmett went to check it out." I stared at Alice as she drove, what else could happen to make this day complete. I mean Shopping, (not my favourite thing) Vision of the Volturi, (My least favourite people) Edward not being home, (I hated being away from him) and now mystery vampire around Forks. My heart started beating faster and my breathing became erratic.

"Bella, it will be okay, take a deep breath" Alice was looking at me like I was a crazy person.

"I'm fine... just a little panic attack, once I hear the plan i'll be fine..... we do have a plan right?" I looked at Alice with what I suppose was terror in my eyes as we pulled into the Cullen's Driveway.

"Bella, come on you know we'll never let anyone hurt you, we'll come up with something" She smiled at me, her golden eyes sparkling in the light coming from the house.

No Plan... Great!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Carlisle's POV**

Jasper didn't say much as he rushed out the door after Emmett and Edward except that Alice and Bella would be back soon and that they would explain. A few moments later I heard Alice's car coming up the drive. I went out to meet them. I had seen Alice with a lot of different expressions on her face since she found us over half a century ago, but not this one. The only way I could describe it was a blending of terror, confusion and sadness.

"Alice, what it is?" Alice looked up to find me standing at the door. "That's the problem Carlisle, I'm not exactly sure." She said in a low voice not wanting to distress Bella. The blankness in Alice's eyes made it clear she was searching. Looking for something that she evidently wasn't finding I took her arm and led her through the door, she smiled weakly at me.

Esme floated to my side, trying not to show the concern I know what she felt in her heart she hugged both Bella and Alice. "Come on both of you, we'll have to wait for the others how was your shopping trip?" Walking into the kitchen Esme returned with a steaming mug "Bella, it's okay, here I made this for you, it's chamomile I'm told it has calming properties."

"Thank you Esme" was all Bella said a she took the cup, her eyes were glued to the wall of glass at the back of the house. Looking for Edward, she was always looking for him. Alice sat on the end of the couch her hands at either side of her head, staring into space no doubt looking for more answers when it came to her vision. "Alice is there anything you can tell us?" I asked putting one hand on her shoulder.

"Carlisle, it's so strange that's why I want Edward to see it. It's as if my mind is foggy or something I saw Aro, Caius and Marcus in the council chambers they were talking about something they newly acquired a weapon of some kind and thought of testing it out on us. But I don't know what it is, I just got cut off everything went blank I have no idea what the trigger was and why they want to come after us? what brought us into this?"

Bella sat turned into a ball on the couch clasping her mug of tea taking an occasional sip. Esme had sat down beside her trying to comfort her but I new she wouldn't be happy until Edward was back. The minutes seemed to tick by slower than I had ever known them to. Alice was sitting on the bottom step her legs curled under her hands on both sides of her head staring blankly into the floor a few feet in front of her. I felt a little useless myself thinking on what little Alice had been able to tell me about her vision. I went over to stand by her still watching for my sons at the back door. Rosalie had heard Alice's frantic explanation of her vision and decided to follow Jasper's trail wanting to find Emmett as soon as possible. Rosalie would never say it but she put a lot of trust in Alice's vision the fact that Alice could make no sense of it made Rosalie anxious.

Alice all of a sudden became furious. "What is wrong with me Carlisle??" She leapt from the step where she had been sitting. "I'm loosening it.... there would be no more an important time for me to be able to see and I get bupkiss. I am looking but i'm getting nothing there is nothing there!!" She was frantic so much more so than I had been. I grabbed Alice's shoulder and she pulled me into a hug, I felt her shuddering sobs on my shoulder if she could have cried she would have. Esme practically ran to my side grasping Alice's hand as she released me. "I'm sorry.... i'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing.... what am I doing?" She wondered over to the couch and sat beside a shocked and confused looking Bella. Bella curled her arm around Alice's shoulder and hugged her. Even a seriously upset vampire didn't send her running, Bella was endearing herself to me more and more each day.

Esme looked concerned she was torn between Alice and coming to speak with me, speaking with me won out. She grabbed my arm and we walked together into the dining room. "Carlisle, I've never seen her like this what do you think is wrong with her vision?" She whispered, possibly trying to hide her concern from Bella. "My dear, I have been pondering that since they came in the door. I have some theories but nothing I would bet on. Edward may have better insight on Alice's vision, they seem to have a connection when it comes to their talent. They share a connection with people that I couldn't hope to understand." Esme sighed " Carlisle my heart is breaking I can't see Alice like this if they aren't back soon I want you to go after them. It just feels wrong... Jasper should be back by now, we should have heard something." Esme was finishing her sentence as Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward appeared in the backyard having just jumped the stream. Edward was in the door before Bella could even get to her feet.

They were home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Edwards POV**

"Bella, are you okay?" were the first words out of my mouth as I took her face in my hand looking deep into her eyes. She was trembling slightly, no doubt scared of the idea of meeting the Volturi again. Jasper had only been able to tell us that Alice had a vision. Walking through the door I heard Alice's thoughts screaming at me _THE VOLTURI_. The relieved look in Bella's eyes gave me a bit of peace "I'm fine, a little scared.' I leaned down and kissed the top of her head "It will be okay, you know i'll never let anyone hurt you" I whispered into her ear.

Wrapping my arms round Bella's waist I turned to Alice who was now wrapped in Jasper's arms she looked confused and anxious, her thoughts were spiralling through her head with not assemblance of order. "Alice, What is it that you saw?" Jasper flashed me a look of pure contempt. Of course he knew that I needed to ask but he wanted to comfort Alice much more than his need to any answers. "I'll try to show you but it's weird Edward it's... well you'll see." Alice said, Jasper pulling her close she closed her eyes trying to think of everything that she had seen in the vision.

It was weird not that seeing a vision of the future was ever not weird. They were standing in a small room around a table there was nothing that I could see on the papers spread across the table. Aro, Marcus and Caius were discussing a new weapon they were being quite vague possibly purposely vague. Caius wondered if such a thing could be of use when it came to the Cullen's. They mentioned 'the recent activities of the Cullen's'. Aro it seemed raised his voice in disagreement but his words were gibberish as if someone had changed the language that they were speaking. The picture that Alice remembered was definitely nothing I remember seeing before when it came to her visions it was as if a thick blanket of fog was obscuring what she was meant to see. It was so incomplete that it was almost as if someone had hit an "off" switch it ended abruptly with no real meaning.

"Alice have you tried going back? feeling out the room looking for another way to access the vision? Is there any way this could be an old memory? it felt like an old decision, as if it had already been made." I must have looked as confused as Alice felt her words were quick and frustrated. "I can't see how that's possible I see the future, not the past.... well sometimes the present, but never the past. I can't see it Edward there is nothing. I can't feel anyone else being part of the discussion and now when I look I can't even find Aro, Caius or Marcus Individually. It's like they have dropped off the face of the earth!" Alice said still looking confused.

"I wouldn't mind if they had" Emmett interjected into the conversation. "I mean maybe this 'Weapon' of theirs just blew up in their faces... or we can at least hope it did" Emmett grinned widely and pulled Rosalie down to sit on his knee. Rosalie looked like she was going to give him a swat to the head but resisted the urge.

"Emmett it's not that simple, it was a definite decision that the council made not just some thought that passed though their brains. There is something happening and if Alice can't see it coming we have a problem" I said trying to keep my voice calm. Bella was visibly shaken and I was just as worried about this as the thoughts going though the minds of my family were. Everyone was weighing different possibilities. Emmett was still hoping this weapon blew up on the Volturi laughing silently in his mind. Jasper was thinking of Alice and what he could do to help her with the vision to comfort her to take her away from this uncertainty he was flooding the room with confidence though his uncertainty was obvious. Carlisle was thinning about all of the things that we had told him happened in Voltara when Alice and Bella came to rescue me trying to make sense of this new vision. Esme was wanting her family safe and with not knowing what Alice's vision meant she was worried. Then Rosalie thought of it.... how could I be so blind!

"Your right Rosalie, I didn't see it."

Her eyes opened in shock, everyone's eyes focused on Rosalie for explanation "Edward I could be wrong"

Her thoughts washed over me, it was simple.... it was straight forward..... it is what Aro thought when he met her.

"Edward, Rosalie would you please fill us in" Carlisle interjected. The entire family was looking at us like expectant children. Bella's eyes staring up at me questioning. I still had my arms securely around her waist not wanting to let go for anything. Even more now I wanted to take her away from here lock her up where no one could hurt her and be with her always. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her until I tired of it and knowing that would never happen, the tired part at least.

I wanted Rosalie to be wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Rosalie's POV**

I looked into Edwards eyes and saw Instantly that my thought had brought pain, I was just brainstorming ideas as to why the Volturi would come after my family again, And since we had no problems with them before Bella of course my thoughts drifted to her.

"No, I'm not right, i'm never right it was just an errant thought Edward"

"But it was the right thought Rose. Aro was fascinated with Bella, he was fantasizing about what her future powers could bring him. He wants her and if he has some way of getting her now then I have to get her out of here. Alice and Jasper have to come with us too. He wants Alice almost as much as he wants Bella." Edward's tone was resolved, he planned on leaving with Bella, Alice and Jasper... but where would they go?

I was still in shock when that thought sped though my mind I put it on the backburner to more realistic ideas like how we are one of the largest covens that the Volturi have encountered an how we have so many talented vampires in one place, I mean we are a threat to them.

"No Rosalie you were right the first time. Aro wants to acquire some of our talent and the fact that Bella is still human isn't going to detour him in the least especially if he thinks he has some way around Alice's visions. He knows we depend on her to see danger and without that we are half blind." Edward had his arms wrapped tightly around Bella pulling her closer to him as he spoke.

I felt cold I didn't want to be right. I love Edward and he love Bella, they want to be together but I find it hard to watch them. He's so in love with her. I felt Emmett's arms pulling me closer as if he sensed my discomfort. God I love that man. He whispered in my ear "It's okay Rose, Babe we all have to be right sometime" He kissed my neck. Sitting on Emmett's lap I could feel him behind me. He obviously couldn't wait to get me alone I hadn't seen him since yesterday because of Alice's errands. He pulled me tighter, tonight would be fun, we may even break some furniture.

"Edward what makes you think that Aro has set in motion some plan to come here for Bella and Alice?" Carlisle's question broke my concentration oh yes the volturi coming to kill my family again. I felt anger again.... not toward the volturi but again toward Bella, how many times had my life been almost ruined because of Edwards little.... I pushed the thought away not wanting Edward to hear it, but knowing he had already.

"It's only logical, Alice saw part of something they didn't want her to see, at least the part that mentions us. It's a warning. On top of that I saw his mind Carlisle, and it was set on having Alice for his collection, He wasn't as determined about Bella but he was planning on dropping in on us after she was changed. He wanted more than anything to see what powers she had. He's never experienced a human that he couldn't read. The fact that both Alice and Bella are part of our family makes him more than jealous of you Carlisle. He doesn't like the thought of you having superior 'resources' than him" Edward's logic was irrefutable even though didn't want to believe it. My brother was smart when it came to reading people but he forgot one thing.

"Edward, what about you? Aro wanted you too. Both of you at his side remember" It was real concern I was feeling for my siblings I mean I can be self-involved and conceited but not when it came to the safety of my family. Aro wanted Edward and Alice, I wouldn't let that happen.... He could have Bella, I mean it would make our lives easier. Oh Shit, random though. He loves her they are getting married come on now Rosalie suck it up she's going to be your sister. I re-thought the thought I had just had and made it clear to Edward ( I hope) that they couldn't have Bella ether.

Out of nowhere Emmett turned on the TV "Em, we are trying to have a serious discussion I think the score of the game can wait" I elbowed him in the ribs an stood up. "Babe, please i'm going to CNN to see if any Italian cities have been blown off the face of the earth. I mean Alice can't see anything, they were talking about a weapon logic dictates go for the source"

Edwards's jaw dropped "Did Emmett just say 'Logic dictates'???"

The room exploded in laughter


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Bella's POV**

I was laughing so hard I felt tears come to my eyes, leave it to Emmett to break the tension. The look on his face was completely priceless. I think I stopped laughing first, thinking about all that had gone on today and still not knowing what the plan was broke me out of my laugh. Edward must have felt me stiffen with tension and pulled me a little closer. I Could feel his breath on the top of my head his fingers interlaced around my waist. I placed my hands on top of his.... Aro can't have him, he's mine.... forever.

"Edward, what are we doing? I mean you said the volturi have trackers, where can we run to that they can't find us?" Maybe it was the most obvious question that nobody had thought to ask but then again it could be the most obscure question because my mind doesn't work normally.

"She's right Edward" Alice piped in "Demetri can find us, no matter where we might go isn't is safer if we stay here? Since I can't see what's coming for us I don't even know what to be prepared for." Her eyes drifted to Jasper who was standing behind her with his arms around her. Jasper had been surveying the room all of a sudden I felt a wave of trust and confidence fill me.

My mind what whirling, a chaos of ideas and inspiration.....and then all of a sudden the hamster was back on the wheel an idea had popped into my head. "Wait Alice, I just had a thought it might help to see if your visions are totally gone or just getting bad reception." I said pulling slightly away from Edward, there was no way he was letting go of his grip around my waist but I needed a bit of breathing room. "Alice have you been able to see any other decisions since that fuzzy vision of the Volturi?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Alice "I hadn't really tried, I was trying to keep that vision as clear as I could I didn't want to jumble it up with what you were cooking for dinner or what modifications Rose made to Em's Jeep" Alice was surprised by my train of thought but I think she knew where I was coming from. Jasper looked at me with an appreciative glance giving me a weak smile.

"Okay Alice I'm making a decision right now, try to figure out what it okay.' I squinted my eyes shut and concentrated on what I wanted to do.

"Bella looks like she's trying to lay an egg" Emmett commented from across the room. The resounding "Shhhh" and what sounded like Rose giving him an elbow in the ribs shut him up. Emmett had the worst timing sometimes, why did he always have to try to make me blush.

I slowly peeked through my eyelashes Alice had her hand on her hip looking at me evilly like she was going to make me sit through another pedicure. "Really Bella.... ICE CREAM! I mean do you even want to fit in your dress? Why do I even bother?" Edward had dropped his arms from my waist and I ran over to hug Alice "You heard me Alice!!"

Edward and Carlisle were exchanging looks even before I had released my grip from around Alice. Jasper had caught the silent exchange and spoke up "Do you mind letting the rest of us in on the discussion?"

"Sorry..." Edward walked over to me re-wrapping his arms around my waist He didn't like to let go of me and I wasn't about to argue, the thought of the Volturi coming to Forks made my knees shake. "Carlisle had an interesting thought, what if this weapon is actually a talent? Someone who can shield others thoughts or at least interfere with the talents of others maybe even a talent that amplifies a weaker talent"

Jasper nodded "Interesting theory, it would make sense that Alice couldn't see the vision properly or the thoughts leading up to and surrounding the decision the Volturi made but it also leads to an even bigger problem...." Jasper looked around the room possibly assessing everyone's emotions before he continued, I don't think he likes being the center of attention. "That being if there is a talent that can meddle with the talents of others, Edward might not be able to hear them coming."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Edwards POV**

"Okay, but we can't be certain that that is the problem, lets discuss the other options...." I pulled Bella closer, the thought of me not having my normal advantage not being able to protect her was almost to hard to handle. My fight or flight instinct was kicking in in the back of my mind. Get Bella away from here, make her safe, make the family safe. What if Jasper was right? What if like Alice I wouldn't be able to hear them coming for us that I wouldn't be able to even give a few moment notice to my family that death was at our doorstep. If I were human I would possibly be hyperventilating now but as it was I stopped breathing entirely. Other possibilities were flowing through the minds of my family. Alice was looking trying to find a way around this blind spot surrounding the Volturi.

"Wait...." I heard Alice breath the word, coaxing the possibility of hope back into my brain. "Aro, Caius and Marcus are back, they are deciding where to send Heidi 'fishing' EEeewww....I can see their decisions again, but the decision they made is gone from them now nobody is thinking of it anymore." Jasper pulled her close she looked like she would be sick, if that were possible. I felt Jasper flood her with confidence and saw her body release some if it's tension.

"Alice, okay you can see them now, can you look for specific members of the guard? Jane? Alec? Demetri? Can you see any of them?" I was almost elated by the fact Alice could see again, I knew we depended on her vision more than we should, but the fact she wasn't blind now gave us the hope of an advantage.

"I'll need some time, I'll have to look for them each individually.... It could take a couple hours Edward, i'm not that familiar with them, I mean I know what some of them look like but...." I interrupted her then "You'll do your best Alice that's all we can ask for. If you need any help remembering what they look like ask, I'll be here." They had wanted to hurt my Bella of course I remember their faces, I'll remember them always.

"Yyyeeeaaaawwww..." The sound came from Bella, I could see how tired she was a yawn was only expected. "Sorry" she said quietly. I should take her home, but I didn't want her away from me for an instant. We had already convinced Charlie to allow Bella to accompany the family on a camping trip to the interior of British Colombia, it was to begin tomorrow ten days with Bella. I grinned to myself on the one stipulation Charlie had made, I was to be in a separate tent and he gave Carlisle permission to shoot me if I snuck into Bella's.

Good thing I'm bullet proof.

I looked to Bella again, she was so soft, and warm so.... breakable. Then the protective side of me slammed into place, I wasn't going to let go of her, I couldn't. She had to stay with me, at least until we figured out all the chaos. My eyes must have given me away. Carlisle grabbed my shoulder _"It's okay Edward, I'll call Charlie, Bella fell asleep on the couch planning camping activities with Alice" _He smiled at me and walked into the other room with Esme at his side.

Bella looked up at me sleepily " I should go home, Charlie will be worried."

"Don't worry Bella, Carlisle is calling your Dad" I grinned at her brown eyes opening wide with excitement.

"What your saying is..." she raised an eyebrow

"What i'm saying is." I brushed her hair aside and whispered in her ear "Would you spend the night with me Bella?"

I didn't need an answer, Bella got on her tip toes and kissed me hard. I loved that she did this, my clumsy Bella standing on her toes trying not to fall over. I grabbed her waist lifting her off her feet kissing her deeply. Did she know what it felt like when she kissed me, it felt like the electricity was palpable, like the room went away, there was just her and I. The feel of her skin the warmth of her breath, the scent of her if I could bottle it, I would bathe myself in her scent.

"Baby brother got game.... Go Eddie"

Damn it Emmett! I set Bella back on her feet seeing the blush Emmett had caused fill her cheeks. I looked down at he she was chewing her lower lip, the way she always did when she was nervous. "We should get you to bed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Emmett's POV **

Eddie and Bella damn. I know I shouldn't but i loved to see that little girl of his turn red HA! there she goes again.

"Go on Eddie, we'll keep you informed" Maybe Rose and I could take a bed break too, the brain trust can handle this crap. Demetri comes near my family, no problem i'll bust his ass they'll never even find his pile of ashes when i'm done.

"Edward you can't expect me to sleep with this going on, I have as much or more at stake than you guys. You guys are one thing I also have to worry about my human family and then there's the fact i'm tasty" Bella was almost bouncing I know she cared about my family I appreciated that but she was right, the Volturi coming after us wouldn't care that she was Edward's they might bite her, kill her.... change her.

"Let her stay Edward, my new little sister needs to be part of this.... she is part of this family." The thought of those Italian bastards touching my sister or Rosalie, Alice, Esme, I'd tear their fucking heads off

"Em, dial it back would you your giving me a headache" Jasper's words broke my train of thought and I felt the calm reassuring feelings he was flooding the room with. "Sorry man, couldn't help it"

I leaped off the couch I slammed my fist against the armrest. I walked to the back window, I can't take this feeling helpless crap. Rose was at my side almost instantly, I couldn't be frustrated with her around me, well not mentally, sexually was another story.

"Wait, I found Jane.... she's..... well it looks like she's in Egypt, maybe Saudi Arabia.... Well someplace with a lot of sand. She has some of the guard with her..." Alice looked slightly relieved as she spoke. " One down, what twenty or thirty or so to go?" her grin was weak. "Just look for the main players Alice, if you can find them it may account for quite a few of the other guard." Edward was thinking ahead.

"That's a relief, I was not looking forward to seeing her again any time soon, the little witch gives me the creeps" I turned back toward my family seeing a slightly calmer look cross Edward's face, he knew what Jane's gift felt like. I heard him describe it to Carlisle. I wasn't looking forward to seeing if she could take me out.

"Jane being out of the country is a positive outcome but it doesn't put us out of danger. The guard still has formidable powers without Jane. Can you look for Alec next Alice?" Carlisle walked back into the room with Esme at his side.

"Oh, well that doesn't help at all." Alice called in an exasperated tone." Jake and Seth are on their way over and now I can't see squat" Oh crap we had completely forgotten about our little vampire friend Carlisle had called Sam before Edward and I had headed out to track our little intruder, he said we would keep them informed.

"I'll go upstairs, I need quiet to find them quicker. I'll make a list and be back as soon as I can." Alice was already fluttering up the stairs, Jasper at her heals.

" Baby, can we take a walk keep away from the dog stink, I want to talk to you about something...." Rosalie pulled me towards the back door, Hell I know better than to argue with the woman.

"Hey, no Volturi ass kicking till I get back" I called back through the door.

Jake and Seth reached the back porch as Rose and I were leaving, Edward could tell them what we had found.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Jacob's POV**

Well to say I'd seen corpses that looked better would be an understatement. I didn't like being here Carlisle had offered the invitation in the gesture of mutual friendship but the vampire stink was overwhelming. I winced at the pain, Seth felt more comfortable around the bloodsuckers than I ever would. As we walked up the back porch Blondie and the big one were leaving, not that I minded Less vamps were always better.

They left the door open so Seth and I walked in, the living room was big and bright but there were even less vamps than I expected.

"Hey Bells, shouldn't you be home in bed?" I never liked the thought of her being near these leaches. "I'm staying up late tonight Jake" I could hear the fright in her voice.

"What's going on?" I could feel the tension in the room what the hell were the bloodsuckers hiding from us we had saved their asses not even two months ago. They better keep us appraised of the situation, whatever the hell it was they owed us.

"Your right you deserve to know what's going on Jacob but first can we talk about the vampire in the woods, I assume that's why your here." That damn pompous ass Edward always trying to make my look like I had a one track mind in front of Bella. He might have her word to marry him but I wasn't out of the game... not yet.

"Well it looks like this one got some tricks, from that Victoria chick, we tracked the scent to the closest we could get to Forks then it went straight back toward the ocean. No sign of it ever coming back ashore, at least not for a hundred miles in either direction." The vamps didn't looked concerned abut this, at least not that I noticed they seemed to be focusing on something else. Not that I gave a damn about the leaches problems but the look on Bella's face had me concerned.

"Okay that's it what gives!?" I was looking at Bella but addressing the whole group. Seth was standing beside me his arms crossed I think he was getting as irritated as I was. Edward finally spoke "We backtracked the scent toward Seattle but before we could take it any further Jasper caught up with us and we came straight back"

"Okay, that's it with the cryptic shit, Why the hell would you come back here without finding the source of the vampire stench. We kept up our end of the deal now what the hell is going on!?" I felt my hands starting to vibrate, it wasn't normal to be in human form with vampires around it was wearing on my sense of self preservation.

"Oh for cripes sake, Jake calm down! Alice had a vision that's why we are all a little tense." Bella's eyes flashed around the room, at least she was on my side we need to know what's going on. "So what was so bad about the vision, another newborn army? cuz that was fun" I smiled to myself. "Don't be an ass Jake." Bella quipped. "You say that like it's possible Bells." I grinned at her then the bloodsucker tightened his arms around her, I felt my pulse quicken. My distaste for Edward was almost palatable, if I could tear his arm off without Bella getting upset I would.

"Jacob it may be better if you sat down for this particular story." Carlisle had finally spoke, I'd rather talk to him than Edward. "I'd rather stand if it's all the same." I said leaning against the newel post near the bottom of the stairs. Seth had accepted the invite and slumped down on the far end of the couch.

Carlisle took a breath and launched into a long explanation of Alice's vision the indecisiveness of the thing and the fact the vampire police may be making a surprise appearance in Forks. "There are several different possibilities for their arrival. One of which was the battle we had with the newborns, logically the six of us vampires in the clearing should not have been able to take out twenty newborns. The Volturi still do not know about you and your fellow wolves Jacob, and we plan on keeping it that way."

"Hold on, your saying the vampires not knowing about us may be putting Bella at risk, well hell tell them we can handle ourselves. Hell if you won't tell them I'll tell them!"

"It's not that simple Jacob, please calm down. The Volturi aren't a bunch of newborns they are the elite of our kind they would track you down, they would exterminate your entire species. They have been known to eliminate whole cities, so killing everyone in La Push would not be beyond them." Edward explained, but I wasn't hearing him all I could register was a threat to Bella. "You should go back to La Push Jacob, protect your people, we will keep you informed."

"Come on then Bella I'll take you home." I extended my hand to her

"I'm staying Jake" Bella said pushing closer to Edward.

What? was I having a delusion? "What do you mean your staying?" I could feel my temper starting to rise. "Were we not clear in the fact that a bunch of Italian assassins are coming to take out your little Vampire friends here, it's not safe Bella" my heard was beating so hard I started to vibrate.

"Jacob, they have ways of finding her wherever she is, she's as safe with us as she is anywhere, now you need to leave." Edward of course could hear my thoughts, could he hear this one _"if she gets hurt in any way, if a hair is out of place I will kill you. I will hunt you down and rip you to pieces you bloodsucking bastard."_

I heard a low growl come for the leach, good he knew where I stood. Seth was off the couch and at my side in seconds. The growl had alerted Bella to something too "Jake, what are you thinking what are you telling him?" she was staring at me knowing I could torture her boyfriend with my thoughts. "Just making sure we have an understanding Bells."

"Jacob, I think it best if you returned to La Push, inform Sam of the situation. I also suggest that if you catch the scent of Vampire in the area that you do not engage, we don't want you or your brothers getting injured" Carlisle was speaking this time. "We'll go Doc but we can't agree to that last part, any bloodsucker in our territory is fare game. So watch the line." I stomped out into the night Seth at me heals.

Once Sam heard this the shit was gonna hit the fan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Bella's POV**

"So, we have no idea who the vampire was in the area." Carlisle's words broke the silence.

"So it would seem" Edward was obviously uncomfortable with the idea. "Do you think it could have been one of them, trying to test the limits of our territory? Trying to find a way in?"

The room went silent and of course that's when my body betrayed me in a huge yawn. "Bella this is ridiculous you need some sleep, it's two o'clock in the morning." He began pulling me toward the stairs.

"Wait, hold on! Edward please." He stopped pulling on me "What are we doing? The Volturi, remember, I can't go to bed with no plan, are we leaving? are we staying? what are we doing?" I looked from Edward to Carlisle. Just then Jasper made his way down the stairs and Em and Rosalie came through the back door too, they looked a little less distracted than they had earlier, was that a leaf in Rosalie's hair?

"Well there is good news and bad news" Jasper stated mater-of-factly.

"Might as well go with the bad Jas, ditch the suspense" Edward was coaxing me to sit in the chair, he parched on the arm.

"Alice has found most of the Volturi, but there are a few key members missing. She's still trying to find them, that's what she's doing now." Jasper breathed out hard. " The ones she can't find make my nervous, Felix, Demetri and the one that bothers me the most is that Alice can't find Alec."

"Wait Alec's Jane's brother right? What can he do?" I looked to Edward

"Alec, has a power I would have to say opposite to Jane's, she can make you feel the worst pain imaginable but Alec makes you feel nothing. No sight, so sound, no feeling of any sort. Total sensory deprivation you don't even feel it when they tear you apart and burn you." His voice was stiff, I could tell he was as concerned as Jasper seemed

"How do you fight something like that?" I Looked to Emmett, Emmett looked to Carlisle

"Unfortunately Bella I have never heard of anyone being able to fight Alec's power. Since the Volturi acquired the twins I have never heard of a fight being won by any vampire that faced them." Carlisle was surveying the room assessing faces of his family.

"It's two a.m. now Alice had the vision at around four this afternoon a flight form Italy is ten or twelve hours right? we have oh crap two hours to come up with something?" My breathing became more rapid. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me to his side.

"We can't wait for Alice to try to find them any more I would like to have at least a few hours head start before they get here. Jasper tell Alice, we should get going once we pack a few things." Edward was ready to start the car and get the hell out of dodge I could tell by his body language. As he finished speaking Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Carlisle burst into argument over us leaving.

"Hold on Edward, if Alice is right and Demetri is among those coming for us, he will find us. If it's between staying here having them find us and running and possibly Alice or Bella getting hurt I vote we stay here. I know it's a long shot but maybe they will give us a chance to talk to them. I am not risking Alice by running, having them catch us unaware. Alice and I are staying Edward." I had never heard Jasper more resolute in his speech he was standing with his arms crossed by the stairs, nobody was taking him away from Alice

"Edward, he's right" The look on Edwards face was betrayal, I don't think he ever expected me to agree with Jasper. "You know how scared I am but we can't leave. I don't want to be running from city to city, town to town watching my back until they find us. I want to be here where I feel safe, where everyone is. There is strength in numbers right?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Edward's POV**

What the hell is she thinking? "Bella what if they are thirsty, they could kill you or turn you. what are you thinking?" I stood looking around the room in disbelief. The minds my family was following Bella's train of thought. They were taking her side. "Are you suicidal and forgot to tell me? and the rest of you, we should be thinking of ways to hide Bella and Alice if not only them the whole family!" I was getting frantic. There is nothing here that can protect her, not even me. Glass and walls, that's all that there was no armour no weapon no security that I could put between the Volturi and her.

Bella.... the love of my immortality.

My Bella.

"Alice, can you come down here and talk some sense into your Mate and best friend, they are making no sense!" I walked to the wall of windows at the back of the house I couldn't stand beside Bella any more I was so frustrated, I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt her in my frustration.

"Edward please, there are reasons you want to run I understand that but that doesn't feel safe to me. I want to be with you here, where I feel safe is that so wrong?" Bella approached me from behind, of course she had a point. We know our surroundings here, that could possibly work to our advantage.

I turned to face her pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and finger. "Bella, I'm trying to think of anything to keep you safe if leaving is the best thing." She touched my hand pulling it from my face. "No, Edward" she whispered "I'm staying with you, here, now." I stared deep into her eyes stroking her cheek I leaned down and kissed her. I could never win an argument, I was going to make one whipped husband but how could I argue looking into those big beautiful silky brown eyes.

I looked around the room my family was resolved to this course of action, their thoughts were of family, love for each other and in Esme's case hope. I couldn't share her sentiment there, she hadn't heard the thoughts of the volturi leaders all those months ago. The thoughts of Jane when she arrived in the clearing after the newborn attack. She had been determined to see us all dead, but hearing that we had taken twenty newborns and their creator she hesitated. She had returned to Voltara for instructions, I'm sure of it. All of this now was from a course of action we set in place. I had pulled Bella into Danger again.

"It's no use I can't see them, all three... gone!" Alice stomped down the stairs, looking as disappointed as everyone else. Jasper caught her in his arms as she came to him kissing her on the forehead. She looked defeated. "Alice, it's alright if you can't find them you can't find them" Bella spoke the words before anyone else could.

"So it's settled then?" Jasper looked to me "we wait." He said pulling Alice closer

I nodded.... "We wait."

It had been hours since my agreement with Jasper the family has dispersed to separate areas of the living room. I had finally coaxed Bella to lay down on the couch, she was finally asleep draped across my chest. Her calm quiet breathing and constant thump of her heart were the only sounds in my world. Alice was sitting on the bottom step Jasper at her side trying to see a vision, a warning of some kind. Carlisle was reading through his old journals, from his time with the Volturi. Looking for answers I suppose. Em and Rose were sitting on the porch just beyond the wall of glass talking quietly. Esme was fluttering around the room, with nothing really in mind other than keeping busy.

Carlisle had taken a angry phone call from Sam about an hour ago and eventually convinced him that it could wait until morning for the pack to kill us all. That we were currently occupied. Well maybe the conversation didn't go like that exactly but they had agreed to meet tomorrow morning to discuss the situation. That is, if we lasted that long.

Hold on... woah. What is that?

The sound of my family's thoughts had become garbled as if everyone was mumbling I couldn't make anyone out. I sat up quickly careful not to knock Bella to the floor her eyes popped open as I moved her.

"Quick Jas, think of something, I don't care what" I stammered.

"What's going on son" Carlisle's words hit me, and no thought behind them.

"I Can't hear you.... I can't hear any of you!" I had pulled Bella to her feet and took a defensive position in front of her.

My whole family hissed "There here? Where!?" Emmett's words were probably on everyone's mind, I couldn't tell any more. The venom in my mouth was overpowering I swallowed hard. I pushed Bella towards the corner of the room, a more defendable position. She was fully awake now her breathing becoming more frantic. I breathed in the room I caught no strange scent they hadn't made it close to the house. Staring out into the black beyond the glass I felt them, they were out there, biding their time.

"Edward, Rose the back, Carlisle the front door. Em, Alice we've got upstairs call if you see anything coming" Jasper was calling out orders the words barely out of his mouth before my family disappeared to their assignments. "Esme, you take the garage entrance, i'm with Alice." and he was gone.

Bella was plastered to the corner that I had pushed her to. She was shaking, not touching me but I could feel her every movement in the air around us. A private plane, they must have, how stupid of me. Even if they had to land in Seattle they could be here by now. Damn it.

"Where are they!" I hissed there was no sight of them in my line of sight.

"I see them, the far side of the stream by the boulders!" Alice called from upstairs.

I moved slightly from Bella but she stayed behind me wanting to see for herself no doubt. There were five of them, a small contingent but with Alec heading the group even that many was possibly an overkill. I recognised Felix and Demetri, the other two were unknown to me. Alec's face showed no emotion, Demetri grinned toward the house and I couldn't hold back my hiss the venom pouring into my mouth. A woman near the back of the group looked to be in pain she was concentrating on something..... the weapon. She was the weapon, If I could just get to her we might have a chance.

Rosalie was closer to the window than I was she suddenly went stiff " Rose.... Rosalie!" Then I felt it, or rather didn't.... there was nothing...... nothing."

All that went through my head was _"RUN BELLA RUN!"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Bella's POV**

Edward went stiff "Edward?" I touched his arm no reaction, I walked around to see his face his eyes were completely black, not the normal black from when he was thirsty but even the white part was black.

_Ohmygod…ohmygod….ohmygod…_

_Crap…crap…crap…crap…_

I ran toward the stairs catching sight of Carlisle at the front door just as stiff as Edward. I didn't know where I could hide I just kept climbing Jasper was on the stairs between the second and third floors I squeezed past him on the left side. Alice was on the landing looking out the window towards the stream I quickly looked past Alice's fingers on the ledge and saw them... they were coming toward the house fast. I Quickly ducked into Edwards room.

My breathing.... my heartbeat, they would find me no problem what was I going to do?

I heard voices coming from downstairs a mixture of voices with no order I didn't move my heart beating out of my chest, trying not to breath. They were going to hear me. "Round them up!" was all I heard. I looked around me, what was I doing in here, it's the third floor I can't even jump out the window without breaking my neck.

Hiding, okay hiding.... damn efficient vampires no clutter to hide behind. No blanket box, no containers to curl up in, anyplace to hide my scent. I heard another voice it came from the second floor. Oh my god they already found Jasper, they were almost here. I tiptoed into the closet as quietly as I could sneaking past three rows of clothing. I ducked under a row of hanging coats pulling Edward's suede jacket down on me. I was almost vibrating, if I could stop my heart I would have, what was I thinking!?

I heard them taking Alice away down the steps just beyond Edward's bedroom door. "No worries I got it" I heard a rough voice outside the door. "Are you sure Felix, she's probably one hundred ten pounds soaking wet, you might need help" I heard another voice and a bunch of people laughing coming from downstairs.

I knew they were talking about me, I had seen Felix before I knew he had been one of the escorts that took us to Aro in Voltara but to tell the truth I blocked it out. I didn't want to think of anything associated with that place.

I heard him open the door, walking across the soft carpet. "Come out come out wherever you are" He laughed, his laugh echoed by the ones downstairs. Several things were going through my mind what were they going to do with us, would my hiding piss them off to the point of killing me when they found me? I heard the vampire in the room move Edward's leather couch away from the wall.

"Having problems Felix" the voice came from the doorway.

"This place reeks of her, she's in here somewhere Alec" Felix said forcefully shoving the bed across the floor I jumped a little when it smashed into the wall.

"I think I found her for you" I now new the voice belonged to Alec.

I held my breath praying my heart would calm itself down. The closet door knob turned and I thought my heart would burst.

"Bella, do we really have to play this game?" Felix's voice was smooth and inviting He passed the three racks of clothes in front of me waking straight to the part of the closet I was hiding in. "Would you like to stand up and walk out of here, or should I throw you over my shoulder and drag you downstairs, I'd prefer the latter but I thought I would give you the option." There was a sinister edge to his voice, something I couldn't quite pin down. I felt uncomfortable just with his words to me in that voice. It was all wrong.

Oh my god, I never wanted Edward beside me more he could rip this asshole apart. It took a moment but I looked up pushing the jacket off of me. I pulled my arms through the arms of the jacket, If they were going to kill me I at last wanted something of Edward's wrapped around me. I stood trying not to shake, I didn't even look at Felix's face but he was built like a mountain. I thought Emmett was big.

"Lets go." he nudged me toward the door Alec was flipping through Edward's music.

"So here we are, you are certainly are a popular girl Bella, there are a lot of people waiting for you in Voltera....not that you aren't attractive but...." He swept his hand down my cheek. I stepped back not wanting him near me and ended up with my back against Felix. Damn mountain, laughing he put his hands around my upper arms. "Well, we shall soon see. Demetri should be back with the truck. Get her downstairs." Alec stepped back allowing Felix to escort me roughly downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Bella's POV**

I was ushered downstairs and pushed into a seat on the couch, soft push for a vampire, which meant a push so hard that my knees buckled. The frozen bodies of my family had been placed near the door of the house. Their eyes still black and unblinking. I turned from the sight not wanting to see Edward like that. My Family of living statues side by side not breathing not doing anything. I was surrounded by strangers with no one to help me.

"Demetri, Alexandra what are we supposed to do with that, at least bend them into more manageable positions, I cant' see us fitting them into the truck like that." Alec called toward Demetri and the only woman who must be Alexandria. I turned away when she grabbed Rose's arm and I heard a crunching noise of her joints being straightened the muscle and tendons being ripped, the sound made my skin crawl.

"Bella, we haven't properly been introduced, I'm Alec, of course you've met Demetri and Felix, this is Alexandra, the newest of the guard her talent is well.... i'm sure you saw it's effects. This is Christian" he pointed toward the man carrying Esme up the stairs to the main level.

"I don't care who you are what do you want?" Was I CRAZY? Talking to these Italian killers with an attitude, was I stupid? Seeing my family like that hearing that crunching noise behind me knowing there was no way out. Maybe my attitude was a stress response? I hoped they thought so.

Alec laughed, Felix had joined the others straightening out my family. "I think you know why we are here. Your not a stupid girl, but I need your help Bella...." He pulled me off the couch and turned me toward the door.

"We know Edward, and Alice and you of course... now if you would just point out Jasper, that would be very helpful." his voice was smooth with a bit of cockiness I looked at the pile of bodies that were my family. Edward and Alice had been set aside from the rest of my family. Their black eyes cold and hollow, they were in there somewhere. Would they let the others go if I told them.

"What do you want him for?" My God still with the attitude obviously I was insane!

"You wouldn't want dear Alice to be lonely when we get to Voltera would you" His expression was an innocent enough one but his eyes were pure evil. "Alice's Mate..... which one?"

I swallowed hard, I didn't like the idea of going to Voltera, especially not with these vampires that now surrounded me. I wanted my family there to comfort me. I looked to the pile of other Cullen's and thought maybe I should substitute Emmett or Carlisle for strategy... oh what was I thinking I have no strategy. They would recognize Carlisle in Voltera and Emmett's temper might get us into more trouble than it was worth. I Chewed on my lower lip, I didn't want to give them any information at all but what had I said before? Strength in numbers.

Alec was looking at me his head crooked to one side, he looked impatient.

"He....He's the blond one with all the scars." I had remembered when Jasper had showed me his scar for the first time it looked like the scar I had from James. When he didn't have a turtle neck shirt on it looked like the skin around his neck was patterned. I hadn't realized at first that they were scars too, but when Jasper told me his story I had put the two together.

"Thank you Bella, Load them." He turned to Felix. "Bella, Please...." Alec escorted me to the stairs. "What are you going to do with them?" I said in almost a whisper. " Aro doesn't want your family hurt he simply wants to see his new favourite girl and he knew you wouldn't come without an escort. Of course he wants to see Alice again and wanted her to be happy so Jasper must come too." He was staring into space, even he didn't believe the crap he was saying.

I walked out the door to my uncertain future.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Edward's POV**

Nothing, no sound no feeling nothing.

Where was Bella what were they doing to her, if that son of a bitch Felix laid a hand on her I would tear him to shreds. When we were in Voltera I could barely keep myself from launching at him and tearing his throat out. From the moment he called 'dibs' walking into the council chambers I knew he desired her, he wanted her blood, but before that he had plans for her body that made my blood boil. If I could move my fingernails would have pierced my palms a long time ago..... my thoughts were tormenting me....how long had it been? Were they taking us somewhere? Carlisle could talk to Aro reason with him. Were they getting the fire ready? were they going to make her watch?

The thoughts going through my head all swirled into one seething pit of despair. If Bella were dead I would die fighting my way to the bastards that killed her, if she were alive I would fight to keep her safe.

The first reality that I felt was a far off sound the sound of air moving at high-speed. Then I smelled stagnant air....wait... Bella I could smell her scent she was here, wherever I was. I tried to move... Still nothing. I breathed in the room listening for anything... her heart I could hear her heart. She was still alive that's all that matters.

"Edward, I know you can hear me." That voice.... Alec but he was whispering what the hell?

"I'm not going to let you move until we have a little discussion. You don't like me, I understand that. You don't like what I stand for, I don't care but I know you care for Bella. With that in mind I would appreciate you listening to me now and not making yourself a problem."

"You see Jane's in a bad mood and you can probably understand that that puts us all in a bad mood. When she's as pissed as she is now Jane is well,..... not as guarded with her talent. Anyone walking past her is fair game, now I know that probably doesn't bother you but it's inconvenient, especially to our human staff, none of them will come near her. She's fed on several of them, and it's so had to get good help. It's making Aro.... frustrated." he sighed

"I'm not privy to the intensions of the council I only know they don't intend to kill yourBella. They do however want her changed Aro wants her powers." My breathing increased it was the only sign of my displeasure I could show not having control of any of my other faculties. "Now don't go getting all heroic when I let you go, your bound with titanium shackles and we are flying at thirty thousand feet. I know you won't endanger Bella by doing something stupid." If I could move i'd grab a parachute and jump with Bella off the plane, rather than listen to the reasoning of this delusional son of a bitch.

"The ancients have been acting strangely over the past few weeks. Secret council meetings, orders with no explanation behind them. That is how I was assigned to this little mission, I was ordered to bring you, no reason behind it. As I said before I am not privy to the intensions of the council, but normally I am more inner circle than being sent on a acquisition run." He seemed put out by that fact.

"Now Jane doesn't want Bella anywhere near Voltera, she doesn't like playing second fiddle to Aro's affection. So here I am stuck between a rock and a hard place. If Bella isn't changed by the time Jane gets back from Backra, she'll kill Bella. This wouldn't bother me except that she would loose favour with Aro. I don't want that and neither do you, that would give her too much time on her hands and when that happens chaos ensues." I could hear him pace back in forth in front of me, possibly searching for words.

"Politics aside Edward I have taken steps to keep Bella safe for you until we reach Voltera. Felix is on the plane following us he's taking care of some further business in Vancouver." a feeling of relief flowed over me Bella was nowhere near that animal. Alec continued "I know he wants her it's no big secret. For now she's safe, she's up front with the pilot, I wanted privacy for our little talk. Now your going back to sleep for a bit but think. Your goal is to get Bella out of Voltera without pissing off Jane or Aro. Don't worry about Aro hearing this conversation in your mind, as long as my power still holds you in some way he can't see your thoughts. Oh... almost forgot you'll probably want Alice and Jasper back too, but that's your business. I'll help you if I can. Goodnight Edward" His voice faded out and there was nothing again.

Bella was alive, Alec said he would keep her that way. Did I have a choice but to trust him, probably not. Did I like it.... absolutely not.

They had Alice and Jasper too damn it... although that may work to my advantage Japer is the best person to have around in a tough situation. If Alice's visions could be trusted it may allow us an opportunity to escape. Titanium shackles hummmm.... that may slow us down for a minute or two, unless they were cast in a single piece a few more minutes needed there. They would probably have someone on us by then so there's no point in breaking the shackles. All of a sudden I knew what Alice would say, "_don't fight it Edward, go with whatever happened it will work out, trust me." _

Never bet against Alice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Alice's POV**

I started feeling sensation in my fingers... then wrists and feet, there was something around my wrists holding them behind me back. Sound I could hear a rumble of voices speaking in low tones. It all came back all at once I could see, hear and feel the room around me I flipped onto my feet and stood quickly my arms were restrained behind me . What the hell? Jasper was to my left, Edward to my right both of them on their feet Jasper was hissing, which made me hiss. Edward stood silently he stared to the left in front of us Bella was standing between Alec and Marcus, Alec's hand grasping her arm she looked terrified. I looked round we were in a small room, about twenty by thirty feet no furniture to speak of except for a medium sized table placed against the wall. The table looked like it contained our personal belongings, three cell phones two wallets some watches and other baubles. There were only four other vampires in the room other than Aro, Marcus and Caius. Alec of course and three others standing behind Edward, Jasper and I.

Strange, I thought to myself, shouldn't our execution be a more public event. The Volturi were nothing if not dramatic. I tested my bindings they barely gave a millimetre, they could be broken but not easily. I Looked from Edward to Jasper, Jasper's hiss had stopped he nodded to me and looked to Edward. Edward's face was calm, he wasn't breathing hard, his body was stiff but not ready to pounce. Strange but what could I do. _"Edward what's going on?"_

My thought was interrupted by Aro "Ahh, my dear Cullen's, awake I see" I stifled my own growl but Jasper didn't he was absolutely livid.

"Aro" was all Edward said.

"Ah lovely Alice, and your mate... Jasper isn't it?" Aro's politeness was nauseating. Jasper was seething his arms had been restrained further by the vampire behind him. "If I may ask, Why are we shackled and why are we here?" I could barely keep the contempt out of my voice. I pushed my arms apart again straining the metal with a slight bending sound. My arms were immediately restrained by the vampire behind me, I didn't bother to look to see who it was. I didn't care.

"Firstly, I ask you not to struggle your bindings will be removed, Brendan please" He nodded toward the vampire near Edward to act, he produced a key and removed the bindings behind Edwards's back.

"Jasper... relax." Edward's voice was low but calm. "Edward?" Jasper questioned his instruction. Edward raised his hand in a motion that kept us from arguing.

"If that's what you wanted all you need do was ask, there was no need to kidnap us. We would answer your questions without the theatrics." Obviously Edward was answering on of Aro's thoughts. Turning to us he elaborated. "The council is very curious about how we were able to defeat twenty newborns when there was only the seven of us. They have lost members of the guard in similar situations, and desire our help in training their people." Aro shot a look of agreement and nodded to Edward. What was that about?

"Alec, please take the guard with you when you leave." Aro had turned from Alec pacing across the room.

"Master?" Alec questioned the look on his face was a mix of insult and confusion, he as not used to being dismissed.

"Dear one we wish to speak with the Cullen's alone, you may leave." Aro explained in a low voice. "We do not wish to be disturbed." With that and a confused look on his face Alec and the three other vampires left the room after the one called Brendan removed mine and Jasper's restraints.

The door to the room closed with a thud and almost instantly a panel in the opposing wall creaked open. Three large vampires entered through the passage followed by a woman dressed in black. This couldn't be what I thought it was, could it? The wives never traveled alone, there were always the two. Suplicia was Aro's mate, Athenadora was Caius's, Marcus had lost his mate Didyme even before Carlisle knew them. One of the wives alone was unthought of.

With the appearance of these vampires Bella, who had been left standing in the center of the room after Alec's departure raced to Edwards arms, nobody stopped her. Edward immediately moved her to stand slightly behind him. He did not drop his hold on her hand.

"My love, are these them? The famous Cullen's" The woman's voice was smooth as she walked to Aro placing her hand in his. Suplicia was beautiful her hair was brilliant blonde pulled into a long braid that twisted between her shoulder blades, her skin almost luminescent in the light of the lanterns surrounding the room. "Yes of course my dear" Aro kissed her hand leading her before us she took a moment to give us all a look up and own.

"I am Suplicia, mate to Aro and you are welcome here." She extended her hands to her sides palms facing upward in a gesture of peace.

"Edward, may I now explain to your family the true reason you are here? You may speak in this company" She addressed Edward.... wait he didn't tell us the real reason? "Edward?" I looked to my brother Jasper at my side, what was he hiding? "Sorry Alice, Aro asked me to keep the knowledge of the true reason from Alec and the others, he said Bella's life would depend on it." Edward pulled Bella closer to him.

"You see Alice..." Suplicia continued "we are in need of the particular talents of yourself and your brother at this time. We could not wait and we could not afford the secrecy we have maintained to be broken."

"What is she talking about Edward, what is going on" Jasper's words reflected mine to the letter.

Edward looked to Jasper and I "Athenadora is missing."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Edward's POV**

Caius had not said a word since we had come out of Alec's power, He stood toward the back wall of the room unmoving and unblinking. His thoughts were full of contempt for me and my family, but also complete loss and frustration in regard to his missing mate. He had been the one calling for our death at our last meeting, wanting Bella to suffer for knowing too much and me to burn for allowing her to live. His contempt was seething almost tangible, I could feel it as he stared at Bella.

"I have gone along with your little charade but now I want some answers Aro. Bella, why is she here? She can't help in this search she doesn't belong here." My voice betrayed me I wanted Bella home safe with Charlie or my family anywhere but here. A tower full of perpetually hungry non-vegetarian vampires, I had put her in danger again.

"She's our insurance policy, you do anything we don't like, you mislead us in any way and she is forfeit." Caius hissed from the back of the room. "As is your sister's mate if my Athenadora is not found."

"Caius, Enough!" Marcus yelled, I had hardly ever heard Marcus speak but the situation warranted it, after his outburst he went back to leaning against the wall looking bored.

"You must excuse Caius" Suplicia spoke softly. "He is beside himself his mate is very dear to him, she is dear to us all"

"I will not have you making excuses for me to these poor excused for vampires Suplicia, I will not be talked about to these dog eaters!" Caius stormed forward my family taking defensive positions around Bella. Suddenly Aro intercepted Caius a fierce snarl emanating from his throat. "We do not have time for this pride brother, think of your mate."

Caius turned flinging Aro's arm out of his way as he disappeared through the passage Suplicia had entered from.

"I apologise for Caius, he hasn't been himself since the abduction." Suplicia said "Unfortunate as it is he did demand the presence of your mates to increase your willingness to assist us in this incident." She looked to Aro to continue. "There was an attack on the wives and their guard while returning from a social engagement in Milan. Three were killed and several incapacitated, Suplicia barely escaped with her life. It was an organized attack. We need your help determining who and where they are."

"Hold on, your telling me we were kidnapped brought half way around the world, and you need out help!?" Alice was livid, she was concerned for Jasper. His need to protect her flaring to the forefront of his mind. "Our family is probably going insane with worry and you want us to help you, This is ridiculous." She snapped at Aro her hands locked around Jaspers arm.

"Don't misunderstand me.... you are here because of something we need, we aren't asking. You will provide your assistance or you will die, after, that is watching your mates die horribly. You will be given our protection while providing us with your talent but anything we determine as subterfuge will be punished." Aro was seething, but his thoughts were clear, there was no dishonesty in his mind. There was only a need to have Athenodora returned. The same thought was echoed in the minds of Marcus, Suplicia and the other vampire guards.

Suplicia placed her hand gently on Aro's shoulder "You will of course we allowed to contact your family, we do not wish this to cause you more inconvenience than it already has. Also we will respect your choice to feed on animals and allow you access to your chosen food source. However if any two of you leave the tower two must remain behind, Caius has demanded it." She swallowed hard, I could feel that she wasn't comfortable with Caius's demand. She had a compassionate mind she worried for the woman most like her sister who was missing.

"May I speak with my siblings about the things that have been said, we would also like to contact our family as soon as possible." I could feel Bella shaking behind me the questions in my siblings minds assaulting me with their insistence. "Of course" Aro said motioning to the cell pones on the table. "We will return after our meal, Heidi should be returning any moment, you will have at least an hour, will that be sufficient?" I nodded. They all turned to leave but Aro turned back "Do not attempt to leave this room, every exit is heavily guarded we wouldn't want an incident." He grinned as he again turned and exited by the passage behind the paneling.

"Edward what the hell is going on?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Bella's POV**

The moment the panel door closed Edward's hands were on my shoulders he looked at me in the eyes. "Bella are you okay? did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine, nobody touched me i'm just.... there's just so much." I stuttered as he pulled me into a tight hug. Alice had the phone in her hand dialling the international exchange number and home. "Why is nobody answering...." she was tapping her foot impatiently. "I'm going to try Carlisle's cell" seconds after the last number was dialled Alice was speaking a mile a minute. She explained where we were that there was a job the Volturi needed us to do and all that I wasn't paying much attention. All I could focus myself on was Edward holding me.

"Bella, you should sit, your exhausted" Edwards voice was faint, I realized I was falling asleep against him. "No I'm fine... really" then my legs betrayed me my knees buckled and Edward lowered me gently to the floor. "Bella, look at me... your not alright, tell me what's wrong."

The floor was cold but I sat there, damn these vampires and their lack of chairs. I was biting at my lower lip "It's just....I mean seeing you like that, not moving. It was like loosing you again and this time it wasn't just you it was everyone. I knew you were in there somewhere but you couldn't help me." Edward stared at me in disbelief. "What are you talking about Bella?" "At the house when you froze, everyone froze I tried to hide but they found me, it's not like I found the best place to hide but...." Jasper cut me off then "Wait Bella, are you saying you were conscious and able to move?!" Edwards arms were around me again pulling me against his chest. "Yes... you were on the stairs, Alice was on the landing. I hid in Edward's closet but they found me within a few minutes.... I couldn't calm down I was so scared." Jasper was staring at Edward.

Alice tapped Edward on the shoulder "Carlisle needs to speak with you."

Alice sat down beside me "He's thinking what I think he's thinking isn't he?" I asked Alice. She gave me a solemn look "If your thinking that he's thinking of some way to get you out of here... your right." I gasped "He can't do that, if any of us try to escape the others will be killed, what wrong with him?" "Bella, there is a very good possibility that we will all be killed anyway. He's only wanting you to be safe." Alice pulled me into a hug.

A few moments passed before Edward returned to speak with us. "I convinced Carlisle that his presence here wouldn't improve the situation, they will be waiting for an update." Edward had just clicked the phone shut. His eyes found mine "Bella? what's wrong?"

"If you think for one minute your going to make me leave here without you Mr. you have another think coming." The words busted out of me with anger and I got to my feet to look him in the eyes. "Alice what did you tell her?" Edward snapped. "Nothing, for cripes sake she can read your face like a book Edward, she's not stupid." Alice had gotten up and walked over to Jasper "Can we please all calm down." Jasper flooded the room with calmness.

Edward grabbed both of my shoulders "Bella, you know I love you but you can't be here If there is any way of getting you out of here I want you to go." he looked at me his eyes full of concern. "I can't let you sacrifice yourself or Alice or Jasper for me. I won't let you." I looked over to Alice and Jasper quietly talking against the far wall. Edward had let go of me and was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bella... do you trust me?" "Of course I do" his arms were wrapping around me I breathed in the scent of him. "then trust me to take care of you, trust me to make you safe." I could feel his breathing, a few moments passed "I need you to promise to listen to me no matter what instructions I give you while we are here and I need you to trust me and follow those instructions." His voice was low and quiet as he kissed the top of my head. "Edward?" I looked up at him to question what he meant. "Promise me Bella." His caramel coloured eyes were looking into my soul, I couldn't say no to this man. "I...I promise." Edward held me in his arms and I was safe no matter what was going on in the outside world.

A few minutes later Jasper approached "So, what are we doing?" Edward sighed "Well, Jas I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter " I Alice approach taking Jasper's hand. "From Aro's thoughts I gathered that it has been a few weeks since Athenadora's disappearance. Demetri was out of the country and was unable to track her when he returned. There was no indication of who was responsible and no ransom demands have been made. They have already tapped all of there resources, they came to this course of action as a last resort."

"Alice, what do you think?" "Well, I think i'm screwed" she was exasperated "I mean I've never met Athenadora before how the hell am I supposed to find her god knows where doing god know what!? It's hard enough finding people I do know sometimes" she sunk back against Jasper's chest annoyance radiating from her. "You'll just have to get them to tell you about her, if they want her found they will have to give you what you need to find her." Jasper said and I suddenly felt awash with confidence. "Is there anything we can do Alice?" I squeaked, Edward loosened his grip around me making it easier for me to breath. "I don't think so Bella, i'm just frustrated. I don't like it here, I don't like the feeling of any of us being here." Oh great, cryptic Alice I thought.

I turned my attention to Edward "What did Carlisle say? are they okay?" Edward looked at me in disbelief "You would worry about them, they are fine, they broke free of Alec's hold several hours ago. They are more worried about you. Emmett offered to come break down the doors to get you out. They have been franticly calling everyone we know to inquire about or abduction. Carlisle wouldn't let Em and Rose race off to Voltera to rescue us. He was very relieved to hear from us."

I shivered. "Bella?" "Sorry I'm just seeing them carrying Esme up the stairs. It gives me the heebie-jeebies." He pulled me closer kissing my neck sending electric shocks down my spine. "You know I'm proud of you." I turned my head "What do you mean?" He grinned that half grin that makes me melt "The way you handled yourself with Alec, I caught some oh his thoughts when he was here earlier, you didn't let him intimidate you... it was very....." he paused kissing me again "It was very what Edward?" he brushed my hair to the side and whispered in my ear "sexy... it was very sexy." I felt my skin blush weather it was what he said or the feeling of his breath on the back of my neck I shivered. "Edward Cullen, only you would think that me giving attitude to a bunch of vampires was endearing." I felt him chuckle lightly. Trying to distract me from our current situation by making my brain melt was working. I slumped against his chest letting my eyes drift shut.

I don't know how much time had passed before Edward body stiffened against me which instantly jolted me awake. I saw him nod to Alice and Jasper and he finally said it. "They're coming."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - Edwards POV**

"Anything I can do within the next few minutes to ensure Bella's safety I will do" I whispered quickly to my siblings their nods assured me of their agreement as the door to the passage creped open and the Volturi leaders entered the room. Their faces again solemn but their ideas swirling madly around their minds. The small sparse room suddenly was filled to capacity with thoughts and feelings I was having a hard time keeping things clear.

Aro approached "Your Decision?"

Both Jasper and Alice looked to me, I could feel Bella's body tense. "We will do what we can, of course..... however....." Caius cut me off "Yes, yes what are your conditions... I told you Aro they can't be trusted, they are delaying trying to stall, for all we know it is they who took my Athenadora." he stomped forward again in aggression and stopped short I could feel his angst his heartbreak his love for the woman that was missing.

I tensed "Lies Aro, all you need do is take my hand to know I tell the truth." I let go of Bella then pushing her towards Alice extending my hand to Aro. Christ I hope Alec was right and Aro couldn't hear our conversation from the plane.

Aro took my hand closing his eyes I let myself go, showing him all that I knew. He insisted to know all that had happened since our last encounter. He pushed deeper into my memory to things that made me want to rip my hand from his. I cringed as he was able to see every touch, every precious moment every intimate detail of my relationship with Bella. He finally settled on the last hour the most important thoughts in the current situation his eyes flickered open and he dropped my hand.

"There is no subterfuge Caius, but as Edward was saying there are some things they require. Please Edward continue." I stepped back a few paces and took Bella's hand in mine. She was practically vibrating, concern for me no doubt, sometimes I didn't understand her. I continues with my speech this time without interruption. "Alice's talent is subjective she needs information on her subject. Since she has never met Athenadora she will need to ask you that know her best questions. The more Alice knows of the subject she is trying to find the faster and possibly clearer the vision will be. The only other thing that concerns all of us is Bella's safety, she can't be expected to be kept in this place. I ask for your assurance of her safety we will not help you if we fell she is at any risk. I need your personal pledge Aro that she remains 'Untouchable.'" Having lived among the Volturi Carlisle had mentioned to me that once one of the ancients deemed that anyone be untouchable that ancient took the life of the one protected as their own. It was a part of a code of honour that bound the Volturi. All of the guard were untouchable, if one was injured or killed by anyone the leaders took it upon themselves to punish the offender. I had never heard of a human being deemed untouchable but it was the strongest protection that I could request for her.

Caius was the first to respond "Untouchable.... that's absurd, Aro you can't think of allowing this." his thought were violent he would kill us all where we stood if he had more guard to support him. Aro on the other hand looked to be considering the request. "You are saying that you will not help us if we do not pledge to keep your Bella safe, ah Edward you do so remind me of my dear friend Carlisle." His thoughts becoming reflective of his time with Carlisle. "You will allow us to discuss this of course." I nodded and the leaders retreated to the far corner speaking an ancient language I did not understand.

I turned to Bella wrapping my arms around her. Jasper's thoughts were questioning "_Do you really think this is wise Edward?" _I shrugged at him focusing at Bella's face she was obviously exhausted her eyes were dull and stared not at me but through me. I could not fault her i'm sure she hadn't slept since the couch back home at least a day and a half ago. "_That was a smart idea to protect her, even the guard can't touch her if they allow it." _Alice's voice chirped in my head she was holding Jasper's hand smiling at him reassuringly.

The conversation among the volturi was becoming heated I could see by the look on Jasper's face and his body language that it disturbed him. Not knowing what they were saying was frustrating even their thoughts were in that language. "ENOUGH!" The loud voice was not what I expected it was that of Suplicia. "No more of this we are loosing time arguing this matter. Aro if you do not give it then I will. I will announce to the entire guard that all four of them have my protection and are untouchable as long as they remain in Voltera. This is madness, Athenadora may be in peril and you argue over this minor detail. If you will not extend them this protection after all that we have put them through Aro you are not the man I believe you to be."

Along with everyone else in the room my mouth was agape Sulpicia's words were fierce she was very serious and as Alice's thoughts entered my mind I had to agree with her. _"She just told Aro to man up didn't she?" _She absolutely did, I had to agree. Aro, Caius and Marcus all exchanged looks that bordered on an combination of fright and understanding. The volturi guards standing along the wall where they had entered with the others looks exceedingly uncomfortable. From their thoughts I gathered that the wives rarely disagreed with their mates, they felt extremely uncomfortable being privy to this family argument.

A moment later Aro had collected himself "Of course my dear you are correct." I locked my face in a blank stare not wishing to reveal my glee to this turn of events. "Caius, Marcus we will extend our protection to the Cullen's and Ms. Swan while they are in Voltera" Caius moved to object. "Your mate is missing and we waste time on trivial matters. It will be announced to the guard and council, is that all Edward?"

I looked to my siblings their faces not betraying their relief at the situation. I looked at Bella to see her yawn widely. "If I may....would there be a place for Bella to rest?" I asked pulling her tightly to my side. Suplicia stepped forward "Of course, we have arranged quarters for you all adjacent to the human quarters. I will take you there myself after the announcement is made." With the end of her sentence she turned to glare at Aro.

Aro cringed "Of course... shall we?" He motioned for Suplicia to join him and they along with Caius and Marcus led the way to the main council chambers.

I could only hope that my actions will keep Bella Alive


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Jasper's POV**

True to her word once the announcement was made to a room full of very disgruntled vampires Suplicia showed us to a suite of rooms. A small apartment you could call it with two bedrooms with a small joining living room. Modestly furnished it looked lived in the scent of the past human occupants hung in the air. The guards left us outside as Suplicia showed us round the rooms, she was happy we were here to help by the concern and fear that she was emanating overtook the other emotions. Alice was feeling relieved as was Edward but Alice's emotions were leaning toward concern. I had been overcome by all of the emotions that had filled the rooms since we had regained consciousness. It didn't tire me but the load felt slightly exhausting.

Edward excused himself and Bella taking her to a bedroom to the left of the living area. I was confident she would be asleep within moments. Her emotional state concerned me she was frightened, understandable she was surrounded by vampires in a far off country and had been kidnapped to get her here. I flooded the area with calmness hoping it reached Bella in the adjoining room. Suplicia looked to Alice "Do you mind if I tell you about her here, I do not wish to waste any more time." Alice took my hand and pulled me to the couch "Of course, anything you can, her character, her habits, her appearance anything you can tell me about her will help me get a vision." I could feel that Alice wanted to add something like but I can't guarantee anything. I knew how she struggled with her vision, she saw people she loves the best, people she knew okay and random events like fluctuations in the stock market when she wasn't even looking for them. This may be one of the hardest things she had ever been asked to do, but i could feel the desire in her to help. In turn I desired to be here for her.

Over the next few hours Suplicia told us everything that she could think of about Athenadora, her likes her history anything and anyone that might be able to give Alice a better picture of a woman none of us had met. Sulpicia's desire for a positive outcome drove her to divulge everything. Every story she told held emotions that I felt, every hardship and trait that she could describe to us had some emotional value for Suplicia. By the end of two hours I felt as if I had lived with the woman. Athenadora was no longer just a name she was a woman come to life, she had a face, a past, a present and most importantly people who loved her. "I am sorry for how Caius behaves he has a certain distrust for those who have not proven their worth, once he sees you have helped us he will accept you but for now I would keep your distance." Suplicia said to us as she moved toward the door to leave. "If there is anything you need of me Alice, please let me know immediately. and if you see anything the guard posted at your door will bring you to the council." Alice smiled at her, I could tell she would be friends with this woman under different circumstances. "Thank you Suplicia, you have given me a very good picture of who she is I will try my best to find her." "May your vision be clear my dear Alice, and thank you for your understanding Jasper, I believe if you had not been here my emotions may have gotten away on me" She smiled as she turned and walked out the door her guard closing in to protect her.

Upon her leaving Edward emerged from the bedroom he had of course heard the entire conversation from the other room. I wanted to get Edwards opinion on the situation we now found ourselves in. "Jas, i'm going to go concentrate on finding Athenadora, you two talk i'll be in the other room" Alice kissed me lightly and skipped into the other bedroom. Edward was pacing in front of Bella's bedroom door, he was still very concerned for her safety. "Edward, I don't believe that Suplicia will allow Aro or the others to rescind their protection. She is as safe now as you can make her. Did you perceive her to be lying?" I asked Edward knowing the answer already. "No, of course your right..... I just, I don't trust them... any of them. I feel so helpless, she's so fragile" Edwards emotions clouded the room I sent him as much reassurance as I could. "If you weren't obsessing about Bella I would be worried Edward, I don't sense any malicious feelings from them I will let you know if I do." I walked over to him putting my hand on his shoulder. "Now do you want to tell me what your really worried about?"

Edward sighed his eyes full of anger. He was obviously concerned his emotions fluxuateing. "It's a few things.... there are a few of the guard that concern me. The fact that they are absent at the moment gives me a bit of peace but, when they return...." his voice drifted off. My first reaction was to think of Jane, she didn't like Bella she felt threatened by her. After the fight with the newborns I felt the hate that Jane directed toward Bella, it was overwhelming at the time. "Okay I can see the threat from Jane but who else?" Edwards eyes drifted back toward the door to Bella's room "Felix" he said. I had never really met Felix he was at the clearing with Jane after we defeated the newborns but Jane's hate was too strong for me to gather anything from Felix. Edward had obviously been reading my thoughts and answered them "He wants her Jas, the thoughts that go through his head when he sees her are unimaginable, disgusting. Ever since Alice and Bella came to save me in Voltera he has lusted for Bella. I don't know if I can keep her safe from him." I could feel his desperation.

My brother these past years Edward had always been stoic never changing he passed the years quietly alone. Since Bella had entered his life he had actually been happy, truly euphoric at times. She had changed him on many levels, if something happened to her I can't see him ever forgiving himself. "You know Alice and I are here for both of you. Bella will never be left alone one of us will always be with her. We will not allow her to be taken from you without one hell of a fight." My Texan twang making the last few words almost comical Edward grinned at me "Thanks Jas, I know you care for her." His words made my mind drift back to Bella's eighteenth birthday, I almost killed her that day. "Don't Jas, none of us blame you for that. Bella has forgiven you and so have I so don't dredge up the past." Edward clasped my shoulder "I will never be able to make amends for my actions that day, but know that I will protect Bella with my own life." Edward pulled me into a hug.

"I hate to break up all the male bonding fellas but I caught a glimpse of Athenadora" Alice chirped from the doorway, "I think it's time to visit the council."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**He everyone If you could please leave a revew that would be great I like to know what my readers think.**_

**_Thanks_**

**_Chase Corin_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Bella's POV**

My imagination is getting away from me these dreams are way too weird for my own good I thought to myself. Talk about nightmares

I was somewhat conscious having not as of yet opened my eyes. I felt Edwards cold body pressed close to mine my cheek and arm draped across his chest. God he smells good.... Wait a minute, he still has his shirt on that is completely against the rules. I'll have to give him hell for that. I slowly became conscious of my surroundings. The bed felt weird and I didn't feel the breeze that normally came from my open window. Hold on..... I opened my eyes instantly realizing that I was not in my own bed, I was wearing the same clothes I had on yesterday minus Edward's suede coat. "Bella, it's alright your safe" Edward's words brought me out of my hysteria. Not a dream.... we were actually in Italy surrounded by extremely powerful somewhat hungry vampires and he was telling me I was safe!? Who is this man and what did he do with Edward?? I looked up confused as Edward pulled me closer kissing my lips gently. "It's all real? Where are we?" I muttered not remembering much after we left the small room with the leader of the Volturi.

Edward explained that we were given protection by Aro and that Alice was working on seeing a vision of Caius's mate. That we were under the impression that if all the conditions were met by us we would be able to leave without reprisal. I could tell by the look in Edward's eyes that he was still concerned, i'm sure he didn't trust the volturi and with my only other impression of them being a bunch of vampires that wanted to suck my blood I couldn't agree more. I was paying back all the things I remember happening in the last twenty four hours, the volturi showing up in Forks, the plane ride to Italy my family being incapacitated. "Where's Alice and Jasper?" I broke the silence with my question. "They have gone to see Aro, Alice had a flash of where they are keeping Athenadora. She doesn't recognize the surroundings and thought the Volturi may be able to help. Jasper went with her." He stroked my hair pushing it behind my ear. "You should have woken me they shouldn't go alone we should catch up." I didn't like the thought of Alice or Jasper being alone with any of them. "Bella, it's okay they will be fine. You needed sleep and I think it's best if you try to stay in the apartment as much as possible. I want you out of the thoughts of the volturi as much as we can manage." I knew he was right, but I didn't have to like it. "Come on i'll make you some breakfast ." Edward grinned as my stomach growled. "That sounds great I guess I can't avoid being human for very long." I sat up looking around the room.

I looked around the furnished room, there were books on the shelves a computer on the desk in the corner and quite a few personal effects scattered around. "Edward, who's room is this?" He helped me to may feet. "I believe it was a human girls room, from the thoughts I gleaned last night she won't be coming back. She was a human the Volturi had on staff." Edward grimaced. "You mean she's dead.... i'm sleeping in an unknown dead girls bed?" I practically jumped into his arms. "I am sure she wouldn't mind you staying here, this apartment is going to be your home for a little while Bella, we don't really have a choice in the matter." He kissed me on the forehead setting my feet back on the ground. "Alice took a look around last night, there are clothes in the closet that may fit you and bath products over there on he dresser, the bathroom and kitchen are down the hall. I'm sorry but we have to work with what we are given." I cringed at wearing a dead girls clothing "Wait what about you guys what are you going to wear?" He didn't answer my question but since vampires don't sweat they could probably stretch it out for a few days with the clothing they had.

Edward pulled the bedroom door open showing me into the living room. "What would you like for breakfast? and don't give me that look you have to eat something." I was about to protest but what was the use, "Whatever you make will be fine...." I probably wouldn't eat much, I did feel the need for a shower though "Bathroom?" he took my hand leading me out of the rooms past another mountain sized vampire guard and toward the bathroom. "I'll be right here so grab some clothes and then I'll whip something up for you to eat." I reached up to kiss him and he met me half way pulling me into his chest he kissed me deeply making my heart flutter when he pulled away he left me gasping. He grinned that crooked grin and followed me back to the room to grab some clothing.

I went back into the room I had slept in and rifled through some drawers finding a t-shirt that would fit me, I found her underwear drawer and closed it immediately. There is no way in hell I am wearing some dead girls underwear. I grabbed a towel from the linen cupboard in the hall and followed Edward back to the bathroom. Locking the door I turned on the hot water I decided that I would hand wash my under things and hang them to dry. I mean it wasn't as if I really needed a bra, my breasts weren't huge or anything, and if boys could go commando so could I for at least a day. I undressed and washed my under things in the sink wringing them out as best I could. I stepped into the shower. The feeling of the hot water felt wonderful I let it pelt against my back unlocking some of the tension in the muscles there. Whoever this girl had been she used my same shampoo, the scent of strawberries filled the air and made me think of home.

Oh my god Charlie??!! he was probably going insane with worry, if he hadn't called out the national guard already. I quickly rinsed my hair and dried off. I slipped my jeans on and the t-shirt I had found grabbed my things and raced out the door practically crashing into Edward.

"I have to call Charlie, I can't imagine what he's thinking last time I disappeared like this he grounded me indefinitely what is he going to do this time!?" I practically roared at Edward his face remained calm as he wrapped his arms around me, leading me into the living room "We're supposed to be camping remember, he knows that. It will be fine... he's not expecting you to call, just calm down love." I pressed my face into his chest and the tears started. I couldn't stop crying what was wrong with me. I was gasping for air feeling like my chest would explode. Edward pulled me over to the couch in the center of the room sitting down he pulled me onto his lap. My tears just kept coming, there was no stopping them. Edward rocked me gently against his chest kissing my hair squeezing me tightly against him. Is this what a nervous breakdown feels like? I didn't realize at the time but Alice and Jasper had returned Jasper flooded the room with calmness and I started to gain control of myself. I buried my face into Edward's shoulder slowly the tears stopped and my breathing returned to normal. A muffled "I'm sorry" escaped my lips, how embarrassing was it for me to completely loose it like that.

"Bella look at me, this has been a rough couple of days it's alright." I looked into his eyes "rough isn't exactly the word for it" I whispered my voice sounding like nails against a chalkboard. I could still feel the waves of calm and reassurance coming from Jasper. "Thanks Jasper, i'm okay now." He smiled weakly at me and joined Alice in the kitchen. I could hear Alice clambering around the kitchen possibly cooking but I didn't care having Edward's arms around me was all I cared about at the moment. I lost myself in his arms and felt wholly content and peaceful. Alice and Jasper entered the room a few moments later Alice carrying a huge plate of eggs, toast and bacon. "You need to eat Bella" she scolded me. I leaned forward slowly lifting the fork from the table. "It looks great, thank you Alice" I took a bite of eggs and some toast.

Alice sat down in the chair across from Edward and me. She had been to see the Volturi and was possibly already sharing the information with Edward. "Out loud please Alice so I don't have to get the condensed version later" I looked at her square in the eye so she knew I was serious. "I was just telling Edward that the little that I could show them had the Volturi as puzzled as it does me. It doesn't look like whoever had her has made any decision as to what to do with her. The volturi were of course thrilled that she was alive but until she makes a decision or the people keeping her do i'm at a loss. The surroundings from the vision weren't specific enough to judge where she might be." she seemed a bit distracted and I felt Edward's body tense beside me. I looked from Alice to Edward concern on both their faces "Okay this is driving me nuts tell me, you know it's worse if you don't tell me!" I was staring at Edward now and he lowered his eyes to meet mine. "Alice heard in the council chambers that Felix has returned from Vancouver and that Jane has completed her assignment and will be returning within the week." He breathed hard "Bella, remember when you promised me you would follow my instructions?" I had promised him that last night hadn't I "yes, of course." "Bella I need you to promise you will stay in this apartment as much as humanly possible. And if you ever leave you will have one of us with you at all times. That includes if you need to have a human moment or if your hungry. Do you understand?" I think Edward was channelling my father but I nodded in agreement. "Say it" Edward coaxed me, "Sheesh, Alright I promise Edward."


	24. Chapter 24

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!**

**Chapter 24 -Edwards POV**

Over the next few days Jasper became Bella's almost constant companion. The Volturi were not interested in his gift and therefore did not demand his presence while Alice reported on her visions. Aro did however require me, at all times. He enjoyed being able to spy on people without their knowing, since he needed physical contact. Therefore any visiting vampire that did not touch Aro's hand thought they had gotten away with something. Aro delved into my head on a regular basis fishing for tidbits of information I gleaned from his guard, the humans on staff, anyone was subject to his new curiosity. The entire process was infuriating, I could not lie to Aro there was no possibility of hiding any though or idea from him. On top of all of that this obsession of his took me away from Bella. If I was allowed I returned to our rooms for hours or perhaps only minutes whenever possible. She was scared, she was lonely she missed me terribly and when I had to leave her again I ached for her for hours. Until the ache just never left me I wanted to be with her to the point where it was causing me pain...... And I wasn't the only one.

Jasper and Alice approached me the second night we were there, the thoughts in Jasper's head worried me. "Edward, Jas and I need to talk to you."

This talk would keep me from Bella, but she was sleeping now, she wouldn't notice my absence. "Of course Alice." Jasper cleared his throat "I'm worried about Bella, I don't think i'm the best person to protect her." He swallowed hard his eyes were becoming dark, it had been a few days before we were abducted that he had fed.

"Jas, you know that's just the thirst talking, you and Alice should go feed. I will be here for the next few hours Aro is otherwise occupied."

"It's not just the thirst, I can't help but feel she's.... that she is scared of me." I felt his guilt permeate the room.

"For the last time Jasper, she's not afraid of you, will you let it go!" I had raised my voice by accident and heard Bella wake.

"Jasper really I don't see you hurting her it's alright" Alice interjected.

As she finished her sentence Bella opened the door to the bedroom. "I thought I heard you... what's going on?" Bella yawned and whipped some sleep from her eyes. Stumbling over to me I wrapped my arm around her waist. "I'm sorry we didn't mean to wake you." I kissed her on the forehead. "What were you guys arguing about?" damn, she had hear us well might as well tell her. "Jasper is concerned your not comfortable around him and doesn't want to cause you any more stress than necessary." Jasper didn't meet her eyes but Alice was smiling knowingly.

Bella looked taken back by the implication "Jasper that's... well it's just plain stupid. I love you like I love Alice and if it's my emotions your gauging this from, well I'm not comfortable with this whole place, not you. If anything I feel more comfortable around you lately than anyone else. You've helped me get through some really emotional crap and you keep coming back for more. You really are a glutton for punishment." Bella was almost angry at Jasper for thinking that way.

"You see Jas, I told you now let's go hunt" Alice said pulling a slightly less guilty looking Jasper out the door. "_She's an amazing girl Edward" _I heard Jasper think as he closed the door behind them.

After that it was hard to get Jasper away for Bella, he took it upon himself to accompany her anywhere she wanted to go even for a walk of the courtyard on a somewhat rainy day. This had been her only excursion outside and on a day that Felix was out of the castle. I kept my thoughts to myself most nights being in Felix's presence had been taxing my nerves. He was determined to think of Bella whenever I was in his vicinity, his lust and malice flooding my brain. It took all of my willpower to keep myself from snapping the way I wanted to. I wanted to rip him limb from limb for every thought he had about Bella I wanted to break a bone for every snide chuckle I wanted him to burn. I had only been here three days and I wanted to murder a sentient creature. Be it he was the most loathsome scum that has ever inhabited the earth.

I made sure that every minute Bella was protected. Jasper now more comfortable since feeding kept Bella entertained by stories from his past what it was like growing up during wartime and the like. Alice had segregated herself away from everyone else only allowing Jasper to interrupt her vision quest. She knew the importance to me that we be gone before Jane's return and the possibly consequences if we didn't.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - Bella's POV**

You know Jasper is almost as bad as Edward with the whole guilt thing. He hangs onto things for way too long. Like Edward would never forgive himself for leaving I'm sure Jasper would do the same about attacking me last year. It must be a vampire thing…. Or maybe just a guy thing, either way I didn't understand it.

Edward stood with his arm wrapped around my waist for a moment before I felt myself flung into his arms and in the same moment deposited on the bed in our room. His body hovering over me his lips met mine with an electricity that sent heat waves down my entire body. I had barely seen him in the last two days and lucky for him I had been sleeping or he would have gotten a real ear full. At present wrapped around him my hands in his hair kissing an angel fallen to earth I was not complaining.

As he kissed me I slowly wrapped my leg over his hooking my heal around back of his knee pulling myself closer to him. His hand pulled my shirt up and I felt the ice cold satin of his hand against my ribcage. He pulled his lips away from mine leaving me gasping. "Is this okay?" his eyes were locked on mine. "Yes…. But…" He instantly removed his hand with my hesitation. He moved to pull away entirely but my leg wrapped around his held him. "Bella…." He moved a hand around to unhook my leg but I held on with all my might

"Edward Stop." I crushed my lips to his sucking on his bottom lip my hand once again in his hair. With my other hand I grabbed his sliding it once again up my body. Placing it gently over my left breast. I heard a deep growl coming from inside his chest as he gently flexed his fingers over my skin. The sensation of his cold skin on mine had my hart beating faster and my breathing to the point of hyperventilating. His kisses left my mouth and gently made their way down my neck and across to my shoulder. His cool breath on my skin made me gasp again.

The most perfect moment in my life until this point was then dashed as I realized I was once again alone in bed.

Lifting my head from the pillow I looked around to find Edward sitting on the cold stone windowsill

his face hidden in his hands. "Edward?" I sat up pulling my knees to my chest. He stood and faced the window. I head him breath a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry Bella…" He stood like a statue in a ray of moonlight motionless. I got off the bed and tip toed over to him the stone floor freezing against the souls of my feet I wrapped my arms around his waist. "What's wrong? Edward?" He pulled me off my feet sitting me on the desk. His hand gently brushing the hair out of my eyes. "It's this place, I can't…. we can't be together here." "Edward, didn't you say we had to work with what we are given?"

A slight grin crossed his face "Bella, you know how much I want you. You have no idea how much I want to make you happy but…" "But what Edward, it's you and me like always making out after my father falls asleep like always. Nothing has changed except the room. Unless there's something your not telling me." He leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips and I locked my hands around his neck feeling him grab my waist. He lifted me off my feet and deposited me back on the bed.

After a few more minutes of amazing kissing he broke away "Sorry but I have to ask…. Why did you say 'but'? why did you hesitate?" I grinned at him "Because your silly, you asked me if it was alright if you touched me there when you very well know it's fine. For cripes sake Edward you were acting like it was the first time you touched me." He looked thoughtful for a moment and the half grin that makes me melt came across his face. "That is because Ms. Swan, my reality and my fantasies have been becoming more and more intertwined, I'm having a hard time keeping them straight." I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth nervously. "Bella…. Did I say somth…" "No, no… it's just…. You have fantasies, about me?" He rolled over puling me half onto his chest. Kissing my forehead. "Bella, if my fantasies about you were known to the world your father would have shot me the first time he met me."

I opened my mouth to say something but settled for resting my cheek against his chest and falling asleep while he twirled my hair around his fingers. This is what it was like to be completely and utterly in love.

Several hours later I woke to find a note written in Edward's hand.

**_Bella my love,_**

**_Last night also made my list of top ten nights. I cannot wait to make that list longer._**

**_You are my heart and one true love._**

**_I will be back to you with all the speed I can muster._**

**_Edward_**

**_P.S. Take care of my heart I left it with you._**

I rolled into the void Edwards body had left clenching the note to my chest and fell back asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Edward's POV**

I spoke to Carlisle telling him of our progress and asking him to reassure Charlie if we were late in returning. Emmett was having the most difficult time with us being gone he was beside himself needing something to do so Esme put him to work on her surprise project for Bella to keep him busy. Carlisle was tossing the idea around of flying to Rome and traveling to voltera to speak with Aro. I couldn't fault him for wanting to help us. Carlisle was of course the most level headed of all of us but I didn't think his coming to voltera would accomplish anything. He was however still considering coming to the country in case things took a turn for the worse. Esme and Rosalie were busy keeping tings on tract for the wedding which was less than a month away. They were keeping themselves busy too, which gave them all a little peace I think. Carlisle's thoughts almost always drifted back to Bella and his concern for her safety mimicked my own. He warned me of the possibility that the volturi may not allow her to leave without her being changes and that thought kept creeping into my mind. Otherwise I looked forward to my daily talks with Carlisle and my family. Emmett was insistent that if any of them touched Bella he would 'mess them up' which made me laugh and made Bella blush.

I knew that every moment we had here in this place may be the last moments we would have together. That ever touch…. Every kiss may be the last. The lives of my family and my Bella were teetering on the edge of a precipice that I couldn't see an end to. Every decision we made every action we took needed to be thought out to the letter to avoid almost certain death.

After my most recent conversation with Carlisle on the forth night I stood by the door watching Bella sleep. She was tossing and turning, the blankets tangled at her feet and her scent filled the room. Somewhere in this place she had found the most scanty outfit I had ever seen her in to sleep in. A light blue thin strapped silk tank with lace trim and matching shorts that were so short they should be illegal. She was mumbling in her sleep at first I thought she was having a nightmare but then, her mumbled words said my name it was music to my ears. She looked like an angel her dark brown hair lay around her face like a halo, her face a beautiful shade of pink. Her lips plump and red, she shivered. Taking a blanket from the floor I carefully placed it over her, the moment the blanket touched her she stirred and opened her eyes.

"mmmmm..... hi" She said stretching her arms above her head, arching her back.

"When did you get here?"

"Only just now love, go back to sleep"

She looked at me as if I were deranged which made me grin. "I'm not going to waste time sleeping, I hardly see you, come here." She grabbed my arm tugging me toward her on the bed. She was right in the last three days I had seen her for possibly a total of four hours.

"Nice outfit by the way." I sat down barely able to peal my eyes from her body, then she moved to kneel behind me. "You like it? Alice ordered us some clothing online, it arrived today with some other things." her lips grazed the skin at the back of my neck.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Nothing just relax.... close your eyes" I took a breath slowly closing my eyes and then I felt her kiss the back of my neck. "Bella....." I turned to face her.

"Did I say you could move? Turn around." I grinned chuckling to myself as she kissed my neck again her lips trailing across my neck. She had moved her arms under mine pulling my shirt out of my belt proceeding to unbutton it.

I was holding it together until she grazed her teeth against my earlobe allowing a low growl to escape my lips she pulled my shirt off my shoulders. Her fingers traced down my sides and across my chest her hands were warm, but her mouth against my skin was fire. The glorious warmth of her mouth, the scent of her was an electric current down my body. I turned then pulling her into my lap and kissed her deeply. The taste of her lips was like honey I breathed in her scent wrapping my arms around her lower back I was in heaven.

She broke off the kiss straddling my lap her hands on my shoulders nudging me toward the mattress. I laid back kissing Bella more deeply than I normally allowed myself allowing my tongue to enter her mouth. Moments later I felt her body tense I broke off the kiss instantly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing silly I just wasn't expecting...." I felt it then my length pressing into her leg. I lightly pushed Bella back off my lap "I'm so sorry Bella it's just...."

"Just what Edward? are you seriously embarrassed that your turned on by me?"

"No, god... of course not, it's just you deserve better Bella, but sometimes I can't avoid the fact that i'm a seventeen year old boy and your the most beautiful woman i've ever.... and that outfit I mean wow you look absolutely amazing." She kissed me then pulling herself as close as possible to me, grinding herself against me. A growl escaped my lips "God….. Bella we can't do this." She kissed her way down my jaw wiggling herself closer and closer she was so warm. I don't know if it was lust or pure animal instinct but my hips thrust up off the bed into her.

Bella's eyes opened wide and a sly grin appeared on her face "Edward Cullen, I didn't think you had it in you."

She obviously wasn't hurt by my involuntary reaction so I grinned at her "Well you did say we should advance our physical relat...."

"Ssshhhh" she put her finger to my lips. She started kissing down my jaw across my neck

"Bella...."

"Ssshhhh.... i'm busy" She was kissing down my chest.

My god does she know what she does to me, every touch was electricity, every breath against my skin a slow torture. My breath caught in my throat, all of a sudden I needed my hands on her, I traced my hand down her waist lingering on her thigh. I heard her moan. I hungrily kissed her mouth as my fingers traced the hem of her shorts at her hip. I slid my fingers under the material feeling the softness of her skin. We had on several occasions explored each others bodies touching and kissing. Pushing my limits but all of that had been above the belt, this was different.

She squeezed her hips closer to me, pressing herself against me. My God I groaned, I could feel how warm she was she smelled absolutely divine. The scent of her flooded my mind until I couldn't think straight. My body responded to her and she pressed against me again gasping as she felt my hardness between her legs.

"Bella....uuuggghhh......we need to .....stop."

"Edward mmmmm....please, it feels so good" I couldn't stop myself my hips slammed into her and she moaned loudly. I sucked in a breath growling as she kissed her way up my jaw.

"It's just…Bella…. We need to stop….. Oh crap!" I cursed.

"Edward..... Please....... "

"Bella, god I need...... we shouldn't.....mmmmm" I forcefully grabbed her hips and grinded her body into mine. My mind was telling me to stop, but my body wasn't listening. My hands pulled at her thighs pulling her closer to me. My mind was screaming stop I was going to hurt her.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute her breathing hard she wanted me I thought to myself, she wanted me she wants me right now. My hips were grinding in motion with her feeling her heat against me. "Oh god Edward please... Please" I pressed into her again grinding my erection into her oh christ i'm loosing it.

I clamped my jaw shut breathing erratically through my teeth I could hear her heartbeat increasing her breath became quicker than ever I felt her body tensing. My hands still gripping her hips I pulled her harder into me. "Edward, ahhhhhh, oh god don't stop" she was bucking against me the heat coming from between her legs, and god her scent I wasn't going to last much longer.

I released her hips not wanting to hurt her and dug my nails into the mattress on either side of her I felt my hands tear through the fabric and heard the sound of my fingers twisting the metal coils into knots. She clamped her hips around me gasping my name. "Bella..... fuck" I gritted through my teeth thrusting against her a final time. I felt her shudder and gasp as she collapsed on top of me.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - Bella's POV**

Oh my god, did that just happen..... I could still feel my heart racing his breath was ragged, just like mine. We had never I mean... he had never allowed himself to loose that much control. Not only did he loose control I had made him swear, I had never heard him use that sort of language.... I think I like it.

I had felt him want me felt his hardness grind against me and I have to say it was the most wonderful feeling I had ever experienced in my life. I wanted him so badly, I had wanted this so badly every time he left me I ached for him I wanted his arms around me his mouth on me. I felt his breathing decrease and looked up to find he had his eyes closed his arm resting against the pillow over his head he looked like a greek god.

"Edward?" I whispered his name not certain if he would be upset with me. I had been trying to push our physical relationship so it wouldn't be so hard for him on our wedding night but he always resisted me. His eyes opened slowly and a grin spread across his face. "mmmmmm....Yes my love?"

"Your not upset with me?"

"Bella, if ever there was a time that I was not upset with you it would be now" He smiled that perfect crooked grin at me and I kissed him.

"Did we really just.... I mean wow, that was....better than amazing." I rested my head on his chest breathing him in. "Thank you for, I mean you didn't have to let that happen, but i'm very glad you did."

"Bella I don't think I actually made any decisions I just.....well you know" He sighed wrapping his arms around me. We stayed like that for a while before the realization hit him.

"Bella, did I hurt you I mean your hips, I grabbed you are you okay."

"Edward, i'm fine.... I'm better than fine. I think that we might be on the right track, you didn't hurt me and it was great I mean I thought it was great" I sucked my lower lip into my mouth biting it, my nervous habit. Edward rubbed his hand across my back before saying anything "Of course it was amazing, mind-blowing but I can't say it was completely without difficulties." He kissed me deeply making me want more.

"What do you mean... difficulties?" he looked at me guiltily "Well you are going to need a new mattress" I sat up finally seeing what he was talking about his hands had gone through the mattress on either side of where we were laying and a twisted mess of springs were emanating from the holes.

"Oh.... you would think I would have heard that.... hummm"

"Well you were otherwise distracted, so I don't blame you" He kissed me on the forehead pressing his face into my hair.

Edward flipped the mattress over to keep me from cutting myself on the jagged metal and we rolled over to the less broken side of the bed. I rested my head against his chest completely content and fell asleep. I'm not sure how long after that someone was banging on the door. Edward up got and pulled on a clean t-shirt leaving me to doze. All I heard was Alec's voice and it broke me out of my need for sleep. I grabbed a robe and headed for the living room.

"Your friend here's mate finally had a useful vision we're going and your coming with." He was looking at Edward when he said the words. Edward looked back at me concern on his face. "Don't get all worried, your friend here is staying with your girlfriend, i'm sure you trust him." Alec nodded at Jasper indicating he wasn't going with Edward. "Can we have a minute" Edward was staring straight at me as he spoke. "Of course, for you, i'll give you two minutes i'm feeling generous." Alec closed the door behind him.

"I'll keep Alice safe, I won't let her out of my sight. Your my brother and I love you as I love her." Edward said to Jasper. "Jasper I trust you with Bella, she's the most important thing in my life please keep her safe" Jasper clasped his shoulders "You have my word Edward."

"Bella, promise me you'll do whatever Jasper says, He's here to protect you and I'll be back as soon as I can be." He kissed my forehead "I promise..... but" "Bella, please know that the last thing I want to do is to leave you now, I love you with all my heart. You are my everything your my whole world." He kissed me then with more passion than I had ever felt it made my knees feel like Jell-O and my brain freeze. All too soon it was over and Edward was walking out the door "I Love you Bella." he said as he closed the door and walked away.

I was staring at the door for what felt like eons when my knees buckled and I crumpled to the floor bawling my eyes out. Jasper's arms were around me instantly lifting me to my feet and setting me on the couch. He held me for the entire night not saying a thing just allowing me to cry myself to sleep. He knew there would be nothing he could say to comfort me because the same doubts and worries were on his mind too but for Alice.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - Alice's POV**

I had lied to Jasper before but I didn't like doing it, one the Volturi decided we were going I had only a moment with him before Alec hauled him off to exchange him for Edward. I told him that everything would be alright. I was telling myself it wasn't really a lie more a delusion of confidence. In the most recent vision there had finally been the face of a vampire present. Aro had instantly recognized him and sent for some others to discuss strategy. When Alec had left with Jasper I allowed my mind to wander trying to see anything more, the room they were keeping Athendora in was bright enough with stone walls and floor. There were no furnishings not even a chair. Not that vampires needed to sit but standing in one place can become boring.

It looked as though a large number of the guard were preparing to leave on this mission, Caius had voiced his opinion that he would go and Aro had agreed. It looked like Demetri, Alec, Brendan, Christian, Chelsea & Afton were going along with Edward and myself and some others that I didn't know. It looked like a little less than twenty would be going but with the talents they possessed there was a certainty that the fight would fall to our favour. Alec and Edward appeared through the doors of the chamber Edward making it immediately to my side. _"Are they alright?.... I know Jasper is worried. I haven't seen anything bad happening to them while we are gone" _Edward nodded to me reading the thoughts in my mind. He and I were practiced at this form of communication having had unspoken arguments and conversations for years. The preparations were developing quickly the commotion in the hall was a humm of activity nobody gave much thought to either of us. A vision entered my mind a moment later.... and I sensed Edward tense beside me. Jane had just entered the city. _"Edward? what do we do?" _I asked as I heard him clear his throat I waited to see what his reaction would be. At that moment Alec called the room to attention announcing our departure.

"Aro" Edward called toward the ancients gathered toward the center of the room. "Yes Edward? is there something you require?"

Edward and I walked toward the group. "No, thank you however there is something you may be interested in." Aro cocked his head to one side "Jane has just entered the city, and I was under the impression you wanted her for this mission I suggest we delay our departure for a few minutes if that is the case."

Aro raised his eyebrow quizzically glancing toward Marcus and Caius. "That is indeed good news, Alec see to it that your sister be greeted. We will of course await her arrival."

Edward walked back to where we had been standing against a wall under one of the long tall windows. I heard him whisper quickly and quietly "I don't want her anywhere near Bella and Jasper I hope you understand they have enough to deal with since Felix is staying here." I suppose Edward had read that information from someone's mind so I didn't argue. _"I understand completely Edward but the fact is she's a pint sized witch that gives me the creeps" _He wrapped one arm around my shoulder whispering "Who are you calling pint sized?" He grinned at me.

The look on Jane's face when she saw Edward and I was enough to give anyone the heebie-jeebies. She instantly went into close quarters conversation with Alec. Edward told me she was getting the whole story before we were all shuttled off to the airport in black SUV's. It felt so Mafia like the dark tinted windows the faceless occupants. Edward let out a chuckle at me obviously in response to my humming the mission impossible theme.

_"Do you have any idea on where we are going Edward?"_ I had had the vision but nobody was keeping me up on the logistics of the operation. "Romania" Edward said matter of factly, but one of the vampires in the front seat took it as a question. "Yeah, Romania, the Romanians have been after us for over a thousand years for what they call crimes that we were responsible for. Blood sucking bastards gave us all bad names taking young girls turning them into immortal concubines and the like. They've been trying to get revenge for years" His British accent sounded weird coming from his mouth, most vampires tried to acclimate to their surroundings dropping accents as soon as they were able. Edward wasn't paying attention looking past me out the window. If he was thinking what I was thinking his heart was aching because all I could think of was Jasper.

The flight to Romania was uneventful although the murderous glares that Jane passed between Edward and I were getting slightly annoying since I was getting numerous visions of her killing us in a multitude of ways. It had been obvious since we boarded the plane that Jane had been completely filled in on our presence by Alec. I'm sure Edward would pull me out of the way if she suddenly decided to dismember me in the plane.

When we landed on a rickety old airstrip in northern Romania Edward was able to, with his remedial Romanian calm down the lone radar keeper at the field that we were there on business and there was no need to involve the police. I think Jane was annoyed because she didn't get to kill him instantly. Caius glared at Edward finally saying "No, he's right... no need to draw attention with our presence." I don't think old Caius knew what to make of Edward, or me for that matter. He seemed to be warming up to us since my visions and Edward's honesty seemed to be valid. We all walked off the airfield and ran toward our destination Demetri keeping Edward and I where he could see us.

If you have ever seen the movie Bram Stokers Dracula the place we ended up would remind you of that castle, only slightly more creepy. We arrived at the base of a hill with a thin winding path leading us to 'Dracula's Lair'. Edward chuckled at me as I recounted my first viewing of the movie having jumped out of my seat and practically onto Jasper's head in a crowded theatre.

God I missed that man.... I had looked for him a few times on the plane catching small glimpses of him making un-noteworthy decisions about checking on Bella and that sort of thing. Knowing Jasper he was making extremely firm decisions so I could see him better.

As we came to the base of the castle Caius ordered the guard to spread out to cover the entrances. He kept Edward close "So what do you hear mind reader?" Edward looked uncomfortable knowing what the volturi planned for these people.

"I can only find the mind of one person and that's Athendora" Edward was shocked.

"What do you mean she's the only one there? Is this some sort of joke??!" Caius snapped at him.

"Wait.... there are two more trying to escape fifty meters from the north east corner of the building they are underground, a tunnel of some sort they think they are free and clear, they are slowing down." I spoke seeing them in my vision nearing the end of the tunnel." They_ were going to find them anyway Edward as least now it looks like my visions are useful to the volturi" _I thought to Edward and he gave a casual nod."Demitri, Jane, Alec find them" Caius ordered, turning to Edward he asked "Where is she?" Edward led the procession following her thoughts into a small interior room of the castle. The door was another matter concrete reinforced six inch thick steel door. If only Emmett were here.


	29. Chapter 29

**_***I CRAVE REVIEWS PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!***_**

**Chapter 29 - Bella's POV**

I can't actually remember when the last time was that I turned on my cell phone. It had been a recent gift from Edward. He had insisted that I had it because he missed me so much when he was away hunting. I only ever turned it on when I was expecting a call from him or Charlie. It had been sitting in the back pocket of my jeans since we had arrived in Italy. I actually only noticed it now because I had been getting things ready to do laundry. Flipping open the phone I pressed the power button expecting possibly a voicemail from Charlie.

You have 36 voice mail messaged the screen flashed at me. What the? Jasper walked into the room just as my phone rang. I did the most embarrassing girly thing ever dropping it like a spider had crawled on my hand and shrieked. "Bella?" taking a deep breath I said "it's fine Jasper, I wasn't expecting it to ring."

I tentatively picked up the phone and opened it on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Bella, thank god where the Hell are you??"

"Jacob?"

"Bella are you okay?"

I shook my head not that Jake could see that over the phone "Yeah fine Jake."

"Bella, where are you?"

"Ummm…" Ah crap what was I going to tell him? He would freak if he knew where I was. Why on gods earth did I feel the need to turn my cell phone on?

"Bella I know your not camping."

"Jake… it's….it's ummm complicated."

"Bella it's not a trick question Quil saw the wife, Blondie and the big one speeding though town. Without you, where the hell are you?"

Oh crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!!! I guess I had paused enough for Jacob to continue. "I've been to the house it reeks of strange vampires and there is only one car missing. Bella Tell me where you are."

I bit my lip and mumbled into the phone "Italy."

"YOUR WHERE??"

"I'm in Italy."

I heard Jacob take a few deep breaths "We're coming to get you."

"Jacob that's insane, it's suicide. I'm fine Jasper is protecting me Alice and Edward will be back any time and I have their word they won't hurt me. You can't do anything here."

"Bella your surrounded by bloodsuck…"I cut him off. "Yes large powerful ones with many spooky vampire powers that will fry the fur off your little wolfie ass if you get anywhere near here. Jacob please…. Trust me."

I could hear Jacob pacing the wood floors of Billy's house. The floors creaked with Jake's weight, I had noticed it last time I had been to the house.

"Jake please…. I don't want you getting hurt. The vampire 'mafia' made a vow that they wouldn't touch me and I've been here four days and not a scratch."

I could hear Jacob breathing into the phone trying to calm himself down probably. "Bella, I don't like it. Your in danger. Just do it for me, tell me to come and get you."

I could feel the distress in his voice. "Jacob…. I can't…. I don't want you here" I lied, I did want him here I wanted him here to make me feel safe when Edward wasn't here I wanted him to hug me and tell me everything would be okay but I couldn't let him. "And besides Jake a plane ticket to Italy isn't exactly cheep." I tried to lighten the mood of our conversation

"Bella I'm calling you every hour to make sure your okay"

"Jake please, every hour I have to sleep, eat, do other things I can't be running for the phone constantly. Once a day should be sufficient."

"Alright five times a day, I don't want that vamp of yours slacking."

"Twice a day at the most Jake…. Or I'll turn off my phone."

"Three times a day Bella, Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner and If you don't answer I will come to get you."

I conceded to him three calls a day would hardly kill me and it would keep Jacob from getting himself into trouble. "Alright, but I have to go, I have to find a charger for my phone. I'll text you another number you can reach me at just in case."

"Bella…. Don't trust them. I want you home safe and sound."

"I'll talk to you in a few hours Jake, be safe."

"Sure, sure… you too."

I clicked the phone shut and Jasper gave me a quizzical look. "The wolves know we are gone, Jacob wanted to come rescue me I think I convinced him not to." Jasper nodded and went back to reading his book. He was a man of few words but I think he trusted my judgement, mostly.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - Bella's POV**

It had already been a few hours since Alice and Edward had left and I felt like my soul was gone. Since Jacob had called I was kind of in a daze. Jasper was trying to make things tolerable he even cooked for me which I ate, even though I wasn't hungry. Jasper had taken Edwards instructions very seriously and accompanied me everywhere. That afternoon Jasper cooked me some dinner while I was next-door in the laundry room folding some clothing.

That is when I felt his eyes on me for the first time. Felix was a huge vampire, even bigger than Emmett. He had been the one that found me at the Cullen's house and made me feel so uncomfortable. Also when Alice, Edward and I were in Voltera last year he had been the one that called 'dibs' on me.

He leered at me for a few minutes while I ignored him before Jasper must have felt my discomfort and came to check on me. Jasper never left my side after that even though Felix was making his presence known. He must have gotten himself assigned to guard duty because every time we left the apartment he was there leering at me from a few feet away. On occasion I heard a low hiss escape Jasper's throat. I felt more exposed than ever before. I mean I love Jasper but he's not exactly huge, I know he's a fierce fighter and all but Felix was the size of a large solid brick wall or a small mountain. I wanted Edward back here with me more than ever.

Jasper kept to himself most of the time, I knew if he missed Alice even half as much as I missed Edward he must be hurting. He didn't let me see it though and flooded the room with confidence and calm whenever I started having a moment of despair. He told me stories about strange and funny occurrences in the Cullen family. Even some stories of his time as a Major during the civil war. How he met Alice and anything he could think of to keep me from dwelling on Edwards absence.

In return he asked me all about my life, family, interests. It almost seemed like the first few days of my relationship with Edward all over again except Jasper kept the questions more generalized and less personal. One evening we ended up talking about the music of the 1950's and my favourite musician of the time Buddy Holly. Jasper admitted that he had seen the man in concert and he also enjoyed the music. It was so easy to talk to Jasper, he knew so much and didn't mind sharing it with me. I wonder if I would be such a fountain of information after I changed.

I had taken to wearing Edward's button down shirt over my t-shirt around the castle just because it smelled like him and also because vampires don't need central heating I was going for layers. Jasper kept me company in the courtyard garden the afternoon after Alice and Edward had left I sat in the sun soaking in as much vitamin D as possible while pulling tiny little weeds out of the ground where I sat. Aro had evidently decided to make his rounds of the garden at the same time which brought Jasper to my side almost instantly. I grabbed my things quickly sliding Edward's shirt back on as Jasper ushered me toward the door inside when I heard Aro call to us "Oh darling Bella, and Jasper, how pleasant it is to see you here." Aro and his entourage, including Felix, were at our side in a flash not bothering to hide their vampire speed from me.

Aro gently lifted my hand to his mouth kissing it lightly on the back. "Bella, you look absolutely radiant. Would you accompany me on a walk around the gardens?"

I looked to Jasper for his reaction and met his face he was obviously gritting his teeth. "Ah the noble protector I assure you Bella is perfectly safe in my company, you will not be required." I glances at Jasper again as he interrupted Aro. "I'm afraid that is no possible, Bella is my responsibility." he spoke through his teeth at the volturi leader.

"You misunderstand me, when I say you are not required, it means you are to leave." I could hear a few of the vampires with Aro chuckle and growl. Jasper's eyes darkened and his body tensed his hand clenching around my arm. This was bad I didn't want Jasper getting hurt, and the way he was holding me he was getting ready to hurl me out of the way. I placed my hand on top of his and looked straight into his eyes. "It's okay Jas, it will be fine you have Aro's word remember." Jasper stared at me and I nodded lightly he gave the volturi an evil stare. I knew if Jasper fought this he would get hurt and I couldn't let him. I wouldn't be the one to tell Alice her Jasper was hurt or dead. It was my responsibility to keep him safe as much as it was his responsibility to me.

Aro took my hand escorting me between two flower beds as Felix intercepted Jasper. Aro's entourage except Renata exited the courtyard with Jasper in tow. We walked for several minutes before Aro said anything and I had no idea how to converse with a few thousand year old being so I stayed quiet.

"Your family seem quite devoted to you." his words were a statement not a question so I didn't say anything. "Quite protective, you are very special to them." He looked at me his red eyes gleaming in the sunlight his skin sparkling.

"They are very special to me too, I love them."

"Ah, love... the delight of the young. I find you quite intriguing young Bella, you do not seem at all ill at ease amongst vampires. We are how do they put it.... the creatures that go bump in the night."

"I guess it's because i've been around vampires for a while, I respect Carlisle and adore him and his family."

"Ah, my dear friend Carlisle, I will have to offer my appreciation for the use of Alice and Edward's talents in this difficult time." I stared at him in amazement I think he actually cared about how Carlisle viewed him, cared about their friendship.

"Why did you have us kidnapped then" Awww crap the words escaped my mouth before I had a chance to think.

Aro chuckled as we passed a bench below a large tree "Please Bella, if you would." I sat quietly at the end of the bench listening to Aro speak "granted Alice and Edward have been very helpful we could not be certain that they would comply with our request. Given the need for secrecy and the time constraint we were left with no other option. And of course, I was interested in seeing you again dear Bella."

That admission startled me I was alone, in a garden with a vampire that drinks human blood and I was fascinating. This didn't strike me as being a good thing I let my eyes scan toward the door that Jasper had exited feeling a little uncomfortable. "Do not misunderstand me you interest me on a purely scientific basis, not that you don't smell divine, I would not rescind my protection of you and your family. You are however quite fascinating to me I have never met one that was completely unaffected by my power. You are a riddle to me, and that makes me wish to know you better."

Just as he was about to continue speaking Felix appeared on the path just in front of where we were sitting. He extended his hand to Aro and lowered his head as I had seen Edward do on a few occasions. He was showing Aro his thoughts. I wonder what was going on?

"Of course," he nodded to Felix and stood. "Bella, this will have to wait until another time, Felix will escort you to your rooms." Aro promptly left with Renata on his heals and there I was left in a dark corner of an abandoned garden with a vampire that I knew thirsted for my blood.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - Edward's POV**

It was very evident that Athenadora was behind the door, however between the door and two foot thick stone walls of a crumbling building Cauis instructed nobody to do anything to risk the building collapsing in upon us or her. Her thoughts were calm yet annoyed at her captivity there was a small opening in the door for communication and Caius had been speaking to her in low toned for a few minutes. Alice and I stood in the connecting room with several guard members. A commotion from downstairs drew Caius to the room we were in he looked to me. "Jane and Alec are back with captives" I informed him. Caius called for them to be brought upstairs.

A pair of young vampires a man with light hair and a dark haired woman were hauled up the stairs by Demetri with Alec and Jane following closely. Demetri forced them both to the ground in front of Caius, they looked petrified. They wore dirty rags for clothing and their hair was unkempt. They also smelled as though they had lived in a sewer for several years which from their thought may not be to far from the case. It was obvious that Jane had used her power on them as I had heard the screams in their minds. They refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room and kneeled before Caius staring at his shoes.

"Where is Stephan??" Caius snarled. It looked like this Stephan had been the one that Aro had recognized from Alice's vision. Caius's mind flooded with imaged of the man from several different eras. As Caius finished his question Jane raised her hand and the two cried out in agony. "I will not ask again, where is your master? Where is Stephan?" again they were silent. Jane's power again overtook them and they convulsed on the floor.

"They were left here, they don't know where Stephan is." I answered Caius's question for them. Caius stared at me and turned back to the pair "Is that true did he leave you here?" the man nodded. The woman was now sobbing un-controably. "Silence!"

Caius turned to me "As you seem to be able to answer all of my questions, where did they hide the key?" I concentrated on the minds of the petrified man and woman throwing out useless images. "They were in the tunnels under the castle they stashed it behind an ornately carved stone of some kind. They may have to show you, they don't think we would ever find it the tunnels are like a maze." I regretted that I could not simply pull the information from them and save them the torture they would suffer under the gentle touch of Jane.

Caius returned his attention to the woman. "You will show us, Alec, Demetri take the girl into the tunnels, every minute you waste girl, he will suffer for it. I suggest you hurry." Alec and Demetri left with the girl and Jane kept the man in her sight. "Jane dear... every minute we wait you may indulge yourself for a few seconds, we don't want him dead we want him to suffer." Caius returned to the small window in the cell door to further console Athendora. Alice and I stood near the stairs _"can we leave this room Edward I don't want to see him suffer" _I nodded subtly to my sister and we slowly crept down the stairs.

"Don't have the stomach for it dog eater?" Jane called as we descended to the fifth step attracting Caius's attention. "Did I say you could leave mind reader, avail yourself of our company. Now." He hissed. I would have told Alice to go ahead without me but I knew it was pointless she would never leave me alone with this bunch. "I believe it's been a minute Jane" Caius quipped as Jane raised her hand and the man cried out in agony on the floor. Jane wasn't directing her eyes toward her prey but at Alice and myself.

After the mans cries died to a low moan Jane spoke to me for the first time "Not as satisfying as seeing a certain dog eater quivering at my feet but it will have to do.... for now" Alice suppressed a hiss as she tensed beside me. Of course she had been referring to when she had used her power on me in Voltera for attempting to protect Bella. A sadistic grin crossed Jane's face as she paced the floor.

Every minute for what seemed like forever Jane worked her demonic type of magic on her now numb victim. The grin that she had moments ago had faded into boredom. _"They are coming back Edward I saw it, I also saw Jane punishing the woman for making her wait."_ Alice had a look of disgust on her face. We would never normally condone such a thing but we were completely outnumbered. I shook my head at Alice indicated that we would not act. "_I know we can't it just makes me mad, I hate these people Edward I want to go home" _Alice's eyes fell to the floor she was missing Jasper desperately. Her longing for her mate made me miss Bella even more I could not feel anything anymore except the ache that filled me.

I didn't even notice Alec and Demetri haul the woman up the stairs. Cauis met them and Alec dropped the key into his hand as Demetri threw the woman beside the man convulsing on the floor. "Jane" Cauis said as he turned to the door of the cell. I watched Caius open the door and heard the woman's desperate screams, until it was white noise and I no longer noticed it. Athendora exited her cell into Caius's awaiting arms she was a beautiful woman, on the tall side with long brown hair intricately braided down her back. She looked slightly dishevelled possibly from hunger. It did not look like she had been injured.

"Take those back to the plane we will meet you there" Cauis pointed at the incapacitated vampires now clinging to the floor. Demetri took the man and threw him over his shoulder while Christian took the woman. Jane and Alec followed Alice and I down the stairs. Jane's thoughts were smug but Alec was trying to communicate _"Edward, I hope your plan worked because we are going back to Voltera and Jane knows she is there." _At the bottom of the stairs as we turned to exit the castle I caught Alec's eye and nodded subtly to him. I hoped my plan had worked too. I hoped getting Bella and the rest of my family Aro's personal protection would save us all. Alice had stopped inside the gate and I took her arm "Alice are you...." I didn't have to finish the sentence and I knew Bella was in danger. The rest of the party heard my growl and took defensive stances around the gate. "Edward? what is it?" Alec finally asked. "Felix" Alec froze his eyes on me for a reaction but Alice spoke first "He has Bella, you have to stop it, we have Aro's protection."

Alec's cell phone was in his hand before Alice finished the sentence. "Alec are you doing? letting this thing dictate for you to act. Your not his pet" she snapped the phone out of his hand "You are his master" She then raised her hand toward Alice. I was on her in a moment I had her pinned to the ground below me my teeth at her neck. In the instant it took me to ack Alec had taken the phone back and was dialling. The other members of the guard had already left the general vicinity except for Brendan and Alec had kept him from interfering. "Edward.... let her up." Alice was at my side protecting my back from any attack.

I hissed through my teeth "Not until I hear her voice on that phone, now give the order!" Every muscle in my body was tense as I felt Jane beneath me struggling to bring her hand from behind her back where I had secured them both with her and my bodyweight she wasn't getting free quickly. I could only hope the call was in time to save Bella.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32- Bella's POV**

I stood quickly and pulled Edward's shirt tighter around me feeling Felix's eyes on me instantly. I was moving swiftly for me toward where I thought the door should be this damn garden had me all turned around. "Hey what's the big rush?" Felix's words sounded like something that would have come out of Jacob's mouth. I didn't answer, I felt him grab onto the material of Edward's shirt and pull it from me making me twirl to face him. "I asked you a question." his eyes trailed up and down my body. For the first time since I had gotten here I felt truly terrified. I had seen the look that Felix had in his eyes before, it was hunger with possibly a little desire thrown in there. I turned and ran throwing myself through plants and bushes pushing back tree branches.

I ran directly into..... a wall. I turned again to find another route and he was right behind me. My back was at the wall and I was breathing like I had run a mile. My heart thumped a deafening beat in my chest and I couldn't think. Every thought going through my head was stupid. Self defence, like I had planned on using against those low lives in Port Angeles that time seemed the worst idea. It's not like I could break Felix's nose or anything hell I could barely reach his nose. A kick to the groin, what good would that do, it would probably be a tickle to him. His hand came up from his side and he planted it firmly on the wall beside my head. "Now was that nice? I just wanted to talk to you." He whispered above my ear.

He was too close I could smell his breath and feel it bring a chill down the back of my neck. "Where's Jasper" I finally made myself ask my voice sounded more like a squeak.

"Why would I answer your question when you haven't answered any of mine." his other hand brushed down the side of my cheek. I shirked away from his cold touch. "You smell like him you know.... that's something i'll have to fix." His grin was evil as he brought his face down toward my neck I felt his lips on my neck and pulled away.

He chuckled "It must be interesting for you having him touch you like that.... knowing he thirsts for you........ knowing his desperate need for you." His hand trailed lightly down my arm and I cringed, this is bad really bad. Where is Jasper?

I turned my face from him gritting my teeth this can't be happening I can't let this happen. "I just want to go back to my room."

He grinned his hand moving from the wall to my waist in an instant. "Don't worry... we'll get there" He pulled me roughly against his chest his hand gripping my lower back I could feel the blood rushing to the area. He was going to hurt me..... then he might kill me.

A pained gasp escaped my lips "Please don't...... Please"

He grabbed my wrist bringing it to his face breathing in deeply. "You know he's not the only one your blood sings to, and as for the begging I like it."

I opened my mouth to scream and ended up screaming into Felix's mouth his lips hard against mine licking and sucking. I clamped my teeth closed instinctually and ended up biting his lip as hard as I could. "Ahh, a woman after my own heart, I like it rough." He backed me roughly against the wall lifting me off my feet and slamming into me knocking the air out of my lungs. I gasped trying to breath his mouth was again on mine I could feel his tongue trying to pry my teeth apart. I was kicking and clawing trying anything I could to get away. His hands were making their way under my shirt pulling at the fabric. His lips never left mine I felt his fingernails scraping across my skin, feeling them puncture the skin of my back. I winced at the pain as he pulled his fingernails free of my skin he brought a hand to his face. He inhaled deeply smelling my blood, he slowly licked each finger. I could smell it, my blood the gross salty rust smell that turned my stomach.

I was sure he was about to bite me the look on his face was bloodlust. Then I felt him rip my bra open from the front. "Relax baby, we're just getting started." I went to scream and his hand was over my mouth. I bit his finger at hard as I could. He chuckled as he pulled my shirt up his tongue licking my skin kissing my stomach and working his way higher. I used every ounce of energy in my body pushing and kicking, inching higher up the wall. Trying to get out of his reach.

"Oh now what is this.... Felix, you naughty boy." A feminine voice came from behind Felix.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 - Bella's POV**

He dropped me and I smashed to the ground feeling my ankle twist under me and my body land on top causing me intense pain. I didn't cry out, but tears clouded my vision. I was too afraid to draw more attention to myself. Felix had turned toward the voice hissing and growling. "Oh please, don't get all territorial on me Felix" The voice said as Felix relaxed his position and turned to make certain I hadn't gotten away I'm sure.

I saw her then approaching from a stand of apple trees, it was Heidi, the vampire that went out 'fishing' for the volturi. She was dressed in a black leather boustier short skirt and stiletto's. She reminded me of some hookers I had seen on a shopping trip to Seattle with Alice once. "So this is why you locked the other one in a room full of newborns." The other one.... did she mean Jasper? locked in a room full of newborns, oh my god. They would kill him, I had seen only one newborn a small girl but the pure hatred in her eyes and the sheer terror I felt seeing the destruction they had caused. Jacob had almost been killed. Jasper had been bitten several times during the attack trying to protect Alice. Now Jasper was in a room full of them and there was no help coming for me. I would be dead and Jasper would be dead when Alice and Edward returned.

Heidi was about ten feet away when she sniffed the air "she does smell delicious." Licking her lips she walked a few steps closer. I heard a loud animalistic growl come from Felix as he launched himself at her. She sidestepped him looking rather insulted, "humph....You can have your fun, I just wanted a taste lover." She brushed her hand across his chest. I saw him grab her roughly around the waist and I took the opportunity to crawl to cover.

There was definitely something wrong with my right ankle I could feel it throbbing. I lifted it off the ground and crawled along the wall I knew there had to be a door nearby. I heard Heidi several minutes later say "Lover.... your desert is on the move." I picked up my pace crawling as fast as I possibly could. I decided to try to get to my feet to run but after two steps I was on the ground again my hand clamped over my mouth to keep me from screaming. My ankle felt like there was a knife sticking straight into the joint. I rolled myself under a large bush, trying to keep quiet.

I hear Felix from a few meters away "I know how much you like this game Bella, but i'm not in the mood" He hissed the words.

A half minute later I felt strong vampire arms clamp around my waist pulling me out of my hiding place I started to scream and a hand clamped down over my mouth. I closed my eyes hoping if I didn't open them I wouldn't feel them kill me, not logical I know but I didn't want to have to see it. I thought of Edward his face his scent the way he grinned at me, they way the dazzled me on a continuing basis. I thought of Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme and I felt loved. No matter what happened I was loved. Then I realized the hands that grabbed me hadn't crushed me, the hand over my mouth wasn't hurting me.

"Bella, ssshhhh, it's okay." My eyes flew open and Jasper was on the ground beside me he took his hand away from my mouth. "I'm gonna get you out of here..." He was whispering, evidently Felix was unaware of his presence and he wanted to keep it that way. Without saying another word he placed an arm under my knees and one across my back pulling me into his chest. I looked into his face he had several large wounds that were healing as I looked at him and a few new red raised bite marks around his neck. His eyes never met mine he was scanning the area he crouched and started toward the door. Quickly but not as to make any noise. A moment later I was in sight of the door.

I didn't realize what was happing until I landed in a large hosta plant. I had felt Jasper being pulled out from under me and I had also felt him toss me, not drop me, toss. When I landed I turned to see Jasper crouched as a huge lumbering Felix circled him. "Jas.." I gasped, Felix looked like goliath to Jasper's David sized body. The flurry of motion that erupted from the two vampires was too fast for my vision to keep up. Every so often a short pause or feral growl caught my attention. The slashing and banging and twisting blurred into one until I couldn't even differentiate two separate bodies.

Jasper was a fierce fighter and I caught a glimpse of him on Felix's back before I felt something fly past my head and land a few feet behind me. A ear-splitting growl came from the combatants and they broke apart. Felix was clasping the stump of his left arm gritting his teeth. Jasper's eyes were focused on him his mouth curled into a snarl. I turned to see the bloody moving hand of Felix grasping onto the grass pulling itself back toward it's owner. I quickly kicked it away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE??!!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 - Jasper's POV**

I believe the sound of Marcus's voice snapped me out of my fury. I was quickly surrounded by members of the guard judging by their dark robes. Aro, Marcus and Seplicia stormed into the gardens their cloaks billowing out behind them guards surrounded them. I could feel their anger pulse toward me drowning me in their madness. I tried to push it away realizing a moment later where I was and why I was there.

I saw Bella her legs curled under her sitting in among the flowers in a garden to my right. She moved to come join me but I raised my hand motioning for her to stay where she was. I couldn't be sure of the intentions of the vampires that surrounded us. Their emotions were a mixture of excitement and confusion. The look on Felix's face was that of smug contempt he was certain that he would be proven the not guilty party I'm sure. I wanted to rush to Bella's side to make sure she was unharmed, even though I knew she had been injured. I knew however I could not allow myself near her right now. The venom of the newborns still burned an inferno where they had bitten me. The bones across the left side of my ribcage were resetting themselves. The smell of Bella's blood would be my undoing if I was near her now.

"Take him" Aro pointed in the direction of Felix and myself and I felt the arms of at least two vampires clamp down on my arms keeping me where I was. I watched helplessly as Felix walked toward Bella to retrieve his severed arm. I growled and trashed against the vampires that held me making myself known. The waves of fear and distress that emanated from Bella almost knocked me off my feet as I watched her push herself away on her hands an uninjured foot. Felix's face twisted into a grin as he approached her.

"Not him... take Felix" Suplicia's voice yelled forcefully. The vampires that held me did not loosen their grip but they stared at Seplica in disbelief. Felix had frozen in place waiting for the first vampire to make his move. Aro stepped forward anger emanating from him in waves "You heard her Felix do not fight it I will have the truth of the matter." two large vampires descended upon Felix pulling him roughly to stand before Aro and Marcus. I saw Suplicia move toward Bella lowering herself to her knees to assess Bella's condition.

Aro walked towards me and addressed me in a calm tone hiding his disgust at the situation. "Your mate saw what was happening here and reported it to Alec, they await word from you and Bella that you are uninjured. Let him go." I felt the vampires holding me release their grip and step away from me. "If I may I would like to see what exactly transpired here." He presented his hand to me and I took it knowing that Bella was not able to share this information with the volturi leader. I felt nothing the numbness griping me. I remembered being thrown into a large room with five newborn vampires in it they attacked almost immediately. I used all of the knowledge I possessed to outmanover them and even used the chandelier in the room as a place to rest for a moment between a flurry of attacks. After disposing of the newborns which were possibly now back together since I didn't have the ability to set their bodies on fire. I broke through the small window in the room and made my way to the garden where I had found Felix attacking Bella. I had seen Heidi make a stealthy retreat and Felix begin his search for Bella when I had found her.

Aro released my hand and turned to Felix "And what have you to say for yourself?"

Felix was absolutely seething his face still contorted in pain from his severed arm. The two vampires restraining him had their work cut out for them. Felix simply stared at Bella breathing hard I could smell his venom and feel his lust from ten feet away. Either he hadn't heard Aro's question or was ignoring it he continued to stare at Bella. Aro waited a moment and approached Felix slapping him across the face. "You were warned to leave her alone, can you not follow a simple order?" Aro's voice was raised in disgust. Felix's eyes were not meeting Aro's but looked to Bella still. "I want her.... you can smell her tell me you don't want her" His yell echoed through the entire garden vibrating off the walls surrounding us. The vampires restraining Felix were struggling to keep him still.

I took the opportunity to move to Bella's side I was again in control, though I should feed as soon as possible. I leaned down looking into hey eyes she seems calm, at least not agitated. She was holding her ankle as Suplicia attempted to comfort her. She really was a compassionate vampire, she seemed the exact opposite to Aro. I could hear Bella's heart and breathing she seemed to have not suffered any lasting effects from her encounter with Felix. I could smell her blood.... god she smelled good. Venom pooled in my mouth I swallowed it back, she was my sister.... she was Bella.

Aro's voice distracted me "As you all know the Cullen's were given protection from the council and specifically myself." he turned and raised a hand to Felix. "This.....this_**former**_member of the guard has gone against direct orders and attacked a person under that protection." was I hearing this properly? Did he just kick Felix out of the guard in a full gathering of the guard? what the hell was going on. "This human girl, though not one of us now hold his fate in her hands."

"You can't be serious Aro" Felix screamed from several feet away, two additional vampires moving in to restrain him. Aro sped back to Felix getting right in his face "I am absolutely serious, she is your judge now" His arm extended toward Bella. Bella's face fell she looked shocked. Her eyes found mine and I shrugged not knowing what to tell her. "Jasper, what does he mean... i'm supposed to...." She fell silent.

"Take him to a holding cell.... full guard." Aro ordered turning now to Bella curled up on the ground beside me. "Jasper, Bella.... your mates are wanting to have a word with you, we have arranged a room." "Aro, she needs medical attention, look at her ankle, it's twice the normal size" Suplicia joined Aro standing a few feet from us. "Well then it is fortunate I have only just received a phone call from a physician, currently on his way here from Rome... you may be acquainted his name is Cullen."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 - Bella's POV**

I was completely numb, except for the feeling of a million hornets stinging my back, my body didn't work for me I had tried to stand a few times but in the end gave up on the attempt. The pain in my back was probably just the bruises starting to bloom across my skin but it almost burned. My ankle was now throbbing and had turned a bright shade of red. Suplicia had held my hand during Aro's intervention and Jasper had made his way to me once he was able but he had barely made eye contact. I know he was more focused on the situation and after expelling so much energy probably needed to hunt badly.

"Bella, can you stand?" Jasper whispered to me and I shook my head. Aro motioned toward the door "We will have someone bring her Derek..." Jasper had me in his arms before Derek, the vampire by the door could move. "Forgive me but I am not inclined to abandon my sister at present." Jasper's words came out as a hiss. He was still in full defensive mode, keeping me safe. Suplicia took my hand, "of course your mates are waiting to speak with you."

Jasper carried me following behind the volturi leaders, Marcus having joined Aro and Suplicia. We entered a room close to the garden with plush couches and a telephone centered on the table. Aro and Marcus had disappeared leaving us with Suplicia. "If you wish the speakerphone is available to you so that you both may speak, Line one. Once you are finished a guard will accompany you to your rooms to await Carlisle." She looked ashamed and was not meeting my eyes nor Jasper's. Jasper had set me down on a large soft couch placing a pillow under my ankle.

Suplicia took my hand once again patting the back of my hand with the other and finally looked at me. "Bella, I am so utterly disgusted in Felix's actions. I hope that you do not feel that this is the actions that any of us would take. I cannot apologise enough for your treatment. I am sure my words are meaningless to you at the present but I want you to know how truly.... deeply sorry I am for your pain." I was speechless I didn't have words in my head and my mouth wouldn't open. Suplicia turned and left abruptly her guard joining her as she closed the door behind her.

Jasper was now sitting across from me "She is true to her word Bella, she is completely ashamed by what happened." He reached across to the phone pressing the number one and the speakerphone function.

Jasper: "We are here, Alice, Edward."

Edward: "Oh thank God, Bella are you alright?"

Bella: "I'm okay Edward, it's so good to hear your voice"

Edward: "Jasper, tell me the truth how badly is she hurt?"

I looked at Jasper and shook my head, he didn't need to know the details. Jasper shook his head back at me. Aww crap he was going to tell him.

Jasper: "She has suffered numerous bruises and small lacerations, the largest thing is her ankle I can't be certain but their could be a broken bone at the worst at the least a severe sprain."

Thank goodness Jasper knows to keep the details to himself. Edward didn't need to know how Felix had touched me with his hands and mouth. Jasper nodded at me reassuringly. Fortunately Jasper had not seen all of the bruises covered by my clothing, as it was I would need a giant ice pack for my back which was continuing to burn and my ankle that felt like a knife was sticking through it. I've never been much for pain, even though I'm the most clumsy person on earth. I figured that's why they gave Tylenol over the counter.

Bella: "Edward I'm fine.... Jasper's blowing things out of proportion."

Edward: "Bella love.... your a terrible liar, I can hear the pain in your voice. Under these circumstance love I am inclined to believe Jasper."

Jasper: "Edward....I....I'm...."

Edward: "Jasper, I can feel your guilt from here brother. You saved her... and I am in your debt. You did everything you could, you didn't put her in that situation Aro did." I heard a slight growl tint Edward's voice. "You need to take care of her for me Jas, I trust you."

Jasper: "That doesn't seem to be a good idea Edward, you left her in my care and she could have been killed, I did that"

Alice: "Jasper Hale don't you dare.... don't you dare take all that guilt upon yourself. Bella wasn't killed and you weren't killed. Edward saw my vision he knows you were locked up with those newborns and got to Bella as quickly as you could. I'm proud of you Jas, I love you and we are going to be back real soon so I can show you how much I love you. Edward wants the phone back now, Love you both!"

Edward: "Jas, Bella's ankle I need you to examine it for me, is it sensitive to the touch?"

Jasper had circled the table and sat at the opposite end of the couch pulling my sock off as I winced. His cold hands cradling my foot he gently poked at the most swollen part of my ankle.

"Ahhh" his gentle poke felt like a large needle.

Jasper: "yeah it hurts her if I touch it, but Edward...."

Edward: "sounds like she may have fractured something, the Volturi are going to have to allow you to take her to the hospital...."

Jasper: "Edward, that's just it, it seems like Carlisle is on his way here. He spoke to Aro from Rome and we were told he was on his way."

Edward: "he's what? He shouldn't come it could be a trap."

Jasper: "I don't feel deceit from any of them, Aro and Marcus are extremely angry that Felix disobeyed them and I felt a lot of remorse and guilt from them. They seem almost embarrassed by the whole thing. Suplicia took the time to personally apologise to Bella. On top of all that, your not going to believe it but..... "

Edward: "But what Jasper?"

Jasper: "Sorry it's still hard for me to believe but Aro in front of the full guard gave Bella Felix's life. She is to decide his punishment."

Edward: "What? I've never.... I mean.... are you certain that's what he said?"

Bella: "What's wrong Edward?"

Edward: "Nothing Bella, it's just I don't think it's ever happened. A human has never been given that privilege. The guard must be beside themselves."

Jasper: "I did feel a lot of shock from them but in the end acceptance. And get this, Aro addressed Felix as a 'former' member of the guard in the presence of the full guard."

Edward: "woah.... that's completely unheard of, an onsite demotion."

Bella: "Edward, enough about us are you alright? where are you?"

Edward: "I'm fine, we are both fine. There's a few things I have to work out here but we will be on our way back within the next few hours."

Bella: "Edward.... what aren't you telling me?"

Edward: "Bella, I love you and i'll be back with you really soon trust me. Jasper, take care of her for me and let Carlisle know we are on our way back."

Bella: "Edward..."

Edward: "Bella, I love you, now I have to go. You need some ice on your ankle until Carlisle can look at it and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Bella."

Bella: "I love you too Edward."

The phone clicked and the line went dead. I stared at the phone for a few minutes until I noticed Jasper moving to come pick me up. "They'll be home soon right Jas?" I don't know why I needed his reassurance but I did. "Of course, you heard Edward, now let's get you upstairs and wait for Carlisle." Jasper lifted me and cradled me to his chest as he pulled open the door and carried me upstairs. As we walked the crowds seemed to become silent and made a path for us to pass. It seemed that I was now the center of attention in a castle filled with vampires. Great!

**_****REVIEWS OR COMENTS OF ANY KIND ARE APPRECIATED****_**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 - Edward's POV**

I sprung off of Jane as Alice pulled the phone from my ear and clicked it shut. Jane was on her feet instantly a deep growl resonated from her and then I felt the pain. Mind numbing pain and my body went limp I lay thrashing on the ground as I heard the muffled screams of Alice directed at Jane to stop. I knew this was coming even before I had jumped Jane. Her retribution, and I once again wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of crying out. She would have to kill me for that. A few minutes or hours had passed I couldn't tell but when the pain ceased I looked up to find a very angry Jane being restrained by Alec of all people.

"Jane, that's enough, you heard what they did to Felix. Don't push it, you know Aro will see it if you continue." Jane was livid, I expected as much she couldn't stand me and tolerated our presence in her world even less. I pealed myself from the ground and dusted myself off before giving Alice a slight grin. She had felt my pain i'm sure of it weather in a vision or just in itself. She was my sister and truest friend. She looked as if she could cry looking into my eyes "You okay?"

"It's alright Alice..... I deserved that….. Jane I apologise" said turning to the twins_. _Jane stopped struggling against her brother and stood her mouth agape her arms hanging loosely to her sides.

"What?" Jane's thoughts streamed out of control she didn't know what to make of me.

"I'm sorry for attacking you like that, there is no excuse for my actions. I was shocked by the vision Alice had and I lashed out at you." Jane continued to stand there staring at me as if I had grown horns from the top of my head. Alice's voice entered my mind "_Are you serious she's an evil little troll with no self control and anger management issues. Are you trying to get us thrown off the plane at thirty thousand feet because I don't fly." _Alice glared at me the look of disbelief on her face took me by surprise as she turned to look off to the valley below.

Alec finally chimed in "We need to get going, the plane is going to leave without us." He took a still dumbfounded Jane's arm and started marching down the winding path. Alice and I followed without another word. _"You're a brave one Cullen, pissing her off like that and then apologizing she's absolutely flabbergasted. I don't think anyone has apologised to her in over a thousand years. You might have actually made it on her good side, but don't let your guard down."_ Alec's thoughts have me the hope that along with the protection the council had granted us we may be able to make it out of voltera alive.

A few moments later Jane must have come out of the shock of the situation because she began to run, Alec by her side. Alice and I kept a few paces behind them. Alice was once again trying to lighten my mood by whistling the theme song for Mr. Roger's Neighbourhood Alice definitely needed a hobby.

As we neared the airfield the plane came into view several vampires along with the two prisoners were standing around outside the plane. "Caius and Athenadora have not yet returned." Demetri addressed Jane and Alec of the situation. "I expect they went hunting, Athenadora was not fed during her captivity." I said to the awaiting vampires.

Jane's eyes met mine then "Good to know…. Get those on board and store the gear." The contingent of awaiting vampires sprang into action. Following Jane's ordered all the vampires and their belongings disappeared into the plane. Jane's eyes continues to look at me then I heard her thoughts._ "I want to speak to Edward alone, how will I get Alec to leave me alone?"_ I didn't feel threatened by her thought more intrigued she seemed genuine in wanting to speak to me.

"May I suggest that we split up to the opposite ends of the field to keep watch for Caius and Athenadora so that we can alert them to start the engines." I looked to Alec "Good idea, Jane?" "Yes, of course, you take the runt… Edward and I will handle this end." Jane's voice had the necessary bit of authority in it so Alec would not question it. Alice's voice was like alarm bells in my head _"Edward, I saw this she…. Well she…. She's gonna kiss you. She has a thing for you she's been hiding it since she first saw you. You being nice to her just sealed the deal in her eyes. I don't like the idea of you going off with her." _"It's fine Alice, I'll see you in a few."

Almost ninety years ago I had accompanied Carlisle to visit his friend Aro. That had been the first time I had encountered Jane and Alec. At the time I had dismissed Jane's interest in me as a passing fascination. She had made some subtle advances toward me but had left the ball in my court if you will. After seeing her sheer enjoyment in the torture of other sentient beings Carlisle and I had cut our visit short and returned home. Since then in the few encounters I had had with her she had never expresses interest in me again, merely distain for me in general. Until now. Alice's warning and Jane's want to speak with me indicated that she still had amorous feelings towards me. Now my only problem is, how do you consciously let down one of the most powerful vampires of the last millennia and remain alive.

Jane and I had walked several hundred meters away from the plane to an outcropping of rock looking over the valley below. We were definitely out of earshot of the vampires on the plane. "Alright mind reader, what are you trying to pull?" her voice was curt and emotionless. "I'm not sure what you…" "Don't give me that crap, you truly believe that apologizing to me after all this time is going to make things better? That all will be forgiven, your delusional." she was pacing back and forth along the cliff. She looked distracted and not at all herself. "Jane, I'm not certain I know what all this is about?"

She took a deep breath and continued "Of course you would forget…. You left, without so much as a goodbye. Did you never question why I was angry at you?" I thought back to the circumstances surrounding my visit to voltera all those years ago. "Carlisle and I needed to return home, you were out with the guard." She walked straight up to me and looked up into my eyes. "Of course, you couldn't wait to say goodbye, do you not remember I was going to show you around the city that night, we had plans, you weren't supposed to leave for weeks. What happened Edward?"

The day came rushing back to me and I remembered it all. I think I had tried to block it out. "Jane, I want to be honest with you, but you might hate me for it. You deserve the truth, will you listen to me?" I could tell she was still upset but she leaned against a tree crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Alright, the truth is I was disappointed, even somewhat angry." Her eyes shot open "Not at you, no…. just listen. That day one of the guard detachments came back with some prisoners. I don't know what their crimes were but you were sent to interrogate them. I was looking for you and I found you using your power on a young girl. I could hear her and her friends screaming in my head every thought every want and even in the end their screaming for death to find them. You have no idea how that effected me."

I took a few breaths and continued. "Aro was there in the room, he took the girls thoughts and knew she had told you everything but he lied to you Jane. He told you she was holding back. You used your power on her again and again. She died because Aro wanted to make you just as crass and unfeeling as he was and he succeeded that day. Carlisle found me a few hours later I was burnt out, it took me weeks to recover from their thoughts. Carlisle made our apologies and we left Italy that night."

Jane was still leaning against the tree her red eyes gleaming in the late day sun. She unclenched arms and walked toward me looking at the ground. When she got to me she looked up to my face. She reached her arms up and clasped them around my neck. "Everyone lies to me Edward, Everyone…. Aro, Caius, Marcus even my dear sweet brother. Hell even my lovers lie to me, to avoid my wrath I like to think. But you…. You've always told me the truth, why is that? You lie to the one you love but not to me. You thought I didn't notice. You told me all those years ago that you didn't have feelings for me, I didn't believe you and I've resented you ever since……."

"But that was the truth….." She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, it might not be what I wanted to hear but I know it's true." She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed me gingerly on the lips.

"Jane I…" "Don't get all defensive, I know your eyes are only for her." She practically spit the words. "Jane, please tell me you won't try anything with Bella" she pursed her lips and looked thoughtful for a few moments her eyes met my gaze….

"Fine…..as long as she stays out of my way, but if she crosses me I won't be responsible."

I was shocked, I didn't think this would be so easy "Thank yo…"

"Oh don't thank me yet Edward, I have another condition." Her hands were on her hips as she paced back toward me. "Once you've changed her if she ever returns to Voltera, ever even considers joining the guard while I am still sucking in air I will kill her."

"JANE, EDWARD TIME TO GO!" Alec's voice echoed from across the field.

Jane turned and grinned at me before she took off in a dead sprint toward the plane.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 - Jasper's POV**

It was surreal having walked through the castle before tonight nobody noticing me but now every vampire and human in the entire place gave me a wide birth. I was carrying Bella back to our rooms flanked by three large vampire guards I recognized from Suplicia's own staff. Bella's eyes searched my face for an answer I kind of shrugged, I had never seen this sort of behaviour before it must be a Volturi thing.

Bella's face looked pained I had not had a chance to completely triage her injuries before we were whisked off to talk to Edward and Alice. I should have taken the time after we had finished the telephone call but by Bella's emotional state I didn't want to push things. As we arrived back at our rooms the guard in front of me opened the door. "Anything the human need we are to provide, call on us when there is need." His deep baritone voice echoed down the hall. I nodded to him taking Bella into our rooms. I took Bella straight into the room she had shared with Edward setting her on the bed.

"Bella… I need to see." She looked up at me crossing her arms over her chest. "It's nothing Jasper…. It's just a few bruises, I'll be stiff and black and blue but I'm fine." her nervous feelings swarmed around me. "Bella, it's not nothing I can smell the blood. Please let me see." I moved closer to her on the bed and she backed away "Jasper, I don't want you to, I mean your eyes, the injuries you sustained, you need to go hunt." I backed away "Bella, I am completely in control and I know your not scared of me I can feel it, what's wrong?"

She looked up at the ceiling blinking back tears. "It's just if you see it Edward will see it. You know how he gets." Ahh and there it was she didn't want my poor self deprecating brother to see it in my thoughts and blame himself. "Bella, for cripes sake I'll translate civil war battle plans into Portuguese just let me see the damage."

She finally sighed loudly and turned from me allowing me to pull up her shirt at the back. She had a large hand shaped bruise on her lower lumbar area right on top of her spine. Further up her back a bunch of finger shaped bruises extended around her sides near the lower part of her ribcage. Above those her shoulder blades were a deep black colour fading to a light purple as the bruise resonated out. "Bella, can you point out where you are feeling the most pain I need to feel around to make sure there are no fractured bones." As one arm cupped her breasts holding her shirt close to her front the other moved back to the finger shaped bruises along her ribs. "Right about here on both sides it feels like it's burning" As her hand once again returned to her front I saw what she was indicating. Four small crescent shaped raised scars ran down both sides of her ribcage. Who the hell has venom on their finger nails? A ragged breath instantly caught in my throat. " Jasper what is it can you see something?"

"There's no blood….." the words escaped my mouth without my thinking. Bella spun around to face me "What do you mean there's no blood I felt it, I saw him lick my blood off his fingers." I swallowed down the venom pooling in my throat. Venom the one thing that would heal any wound, the one thing that made us the things that we were. Bella had venom in her blood, but how much? How would such a small dose effect her. It was directly in her blood stream, how long before she felt the effects? "Earth to Jasper, what do you mean there's no blood?" A loud knock on the door interrupted what I was thinking to tell Bella. I stood "I'll be right back" and left the room looking back at Bella several times.

Opening the door a small Human woman stood before me carrying a basket. "The lady ask me bring food for young one." she said in broken English, Handing me the basket she backed away. "Uhmm, thank you." She nodded to me and walked away I closed the door behind me. "Bella Suplicia has sent you some food, do you think you can eat?"

I placed the basket on the table walking back into Bella's room I saw her searching for her own answers with a hand mirror reflecting it toward her back. Toward the scars and she suddenly froze. The mirror dropped to the floor cracking on impact. I raced back to her side wrapping my arms around her. "Jasper….. What I mean, am I…." Her question was interrupted by sobs and tears I stroked her hair. "I don't know Bella, when Carlisle gets here he'll know, it will be okay. Ssshhhhhhh….. Calm down it will be okay." After a few moments she pulled away. Her eyes still questioned me. "I'll ask for ice packs, if we can freeze the area it may keep the infected blood from traveling too far too quickly." She nodded to me keeping her eyes locked on mine.

"I know you were going to…… tell me Jasper, I just couldn't ……stand the not knowing." She frowned at the ground kicking the mirror under the bed with her good foot. "Can I sit in the living room with you until Carlisle gets here?" She lifted her arms for me to pick her up. "Of course, and you should try to eat something" I said lifting her into my arms and carrying her to the sofa. She looked at me with disgust. "Bella, I wasn't able to keep you safe, do you not think Edward will kill me if I can't at least keep you fed?" a tiny grin blossomed on her face. "Alright, but I don't feel hungry…." She sniffed the air, the smells emanating from the basket seemed to be agreeable to her.

I went to the door and requested several ice packs from of the guards there I waited for him to retrieve them and brought them back into the room. Bella had opened the basket and was deftly poking at some sort of pasta dish and drinking something out of a red thermos. She seemed to be enjoying the food. She leaned forward and I positioned two ice packs on either side of her back placing pillows around her to keep them in place. I moved to the other end of the couch lifting her injured ankle onto my lap wrapping another ice pack around it. She smiled at me as I turned the television on, I must have been doing a good job hiding my distress because after about a half hour Bella's eyes fluttered shut. I would never show her how angry and upset I was at myself. If I had only been a moment or two earlier I could have prevented the bruises, the puncturing of her skin…. The introduction of venom into her system. She was my brother's mate, my wife's best friend and my sister…. And I may have killed her by being too late.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 - Jasper's POV**

Bella hadn't even slept for fifteen minutes when she woke screaming. Tears were pouring from her eyes in seconds. "Bella what is it?" She sucked in a few deep breaths before she was able to speak. "The pain, my back." I instantly moved to her back she leaned forward the ice packs were warm to the touch. I lifted her shirt slightly when I saw that the bruises from Felix's fingers had completely disappeared. And part of the large hand shape bruise to her lower back was gone too. Whatever amount of venom that was introduced to her system was starting to heal her wounds, and also causing a great deal of pain. "Bella, there's definitely venom in your system but I don't think it's enough to commence the change. It's also not too little for it not to effect you." I lowered her shirt and sat on the table in front of her.

"What…. What does that mean?" She was gritting her teeth squeezing her knees tight to her chest. "I don't know." At least I wasn't positive I knew eventually the venom would start effecting her internal organs but I had no idea how long it may take. I knew the only solution was for her to be changed. She needed more venom in her blood for that but how long could it wait. I needed to speak to Carlisle. He would understand what was going on. Every few minutes a muscle spasm would have her crying out in pain. She couldn't get comfortable every movement was pumping the venom further into her body.

"Bella, I'm going to take you into your room maybe you will be more comfortable there. I am going to get more ice packs and I need to make a phone call." "Noooo, aaahhh no you are not calling Edward, oh christ" she was sucking air in through her clenched teeth "He can't…. do anything from where he is…aaahhh….. It won't help Jasper" I felt waves of fear and pain radiate from her. "Jasper, I don't want to be alone." her eyes were frantic she looked more scared than she had in the garden. "Bella…shh….Bella I'm not going anywhere I will not leave the apartment. I just think you may be more comfortable laying down. I'm going to call Carlisle" She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded to me. I lifted her gently making sure not to knock her ankle which was still red and swollen. I laid her on the bed and she rolled to her side I assume not to put pressure on her back. I left the door wide as I requested more ice from the guard outside the door. He curiously looked into the living room having probably heard Bella's cries.

When he returned I took the ice in to Bella draping it across her back and placing a fresh pack on her ankle. She was now hugging a pillow tightly to her chest her eyes were closed and her teeth gritted in pain. I walked out into the living room picking my cell phone up off the table before it could ring once Carlisle was on the line "Jasper, thank god, are you and Bella alright?" I lowered my voice to a dull whisper. "There's been a development. Bella was attacked."

Carlisle: "What? How badly is she injured"

Jasper: "Some venom was introduced into her system, not from a bite but enough that she's reacting to it, she's in a great deal of pain. Her ankle may also be broken"

I could hear the car Carlisle was driving accelerate.

Carlisle: "What do you mean not from a bite?"

Jasper: "Fingernails…. The sadistic son of a whore coated his nails in venom."

Carlisle: "Son you need to calm down, you don't want to agitate Bella. Now listen to me carefully. I need you to answer me as simply as you can. If the volturi find out that Bella has venom in her system they will insist on turning her with or without her consent. I will be there within the next hour. Do whatever you can to keep her quiet. I have to make a quick stop by a hospital to acquire some morphine and other things. Try to keep her calm, are Alice and Edward on their way back?"

Jasper: "Yes, we heard from them just before I was able to assess Bella's injuries, she's insisting I don't call Edward. How are you getting medical supplies, you don't have a licence to practice here?

Carlisle: "Alice being with him he probably already knows there is a problem, but I agree with Bella. Edward isn't exactly known for under reacting. As for the drugs I'll get Bella morphine don't worry about that. I'll be there soon."

I clicked the phone shut as I heard Bella's agonizing cry from the next room. I flooded the room with calm and reassurance and she seemed to respond. I sat beside her holding her hand as the waves of pain ravaged her body.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 - Alice's POV**

I tore my fingers through the arm rests on both sides of the seat that held me. Edward's hands were immediately on my shoulders shaking me asking what was wrong. I didn't know how on earth was I going to tell him. I was seeing flashes a violent mixture of images flooding my mind none of them distinct enough to get a true sense of their meaning. My breaths caught in my throat I was shaking, What the hell was happing to me.

"Alice….. ALICE!" Edward's voice screamed at me. His fingers wrapped around my upper arms. I looked around for an instant absolutely everyone on the plane was looking at me including the pilot that had left the cabin to see what the problem was. "Alice what the hell was that??" My brother asked all emotion drained from his voice. "I…I…I don't know there was…. I'm not sure what it means but there is definitely something wrong." Edward was staring into my eyes "Wrong with what Alice, look for the cause" I sat there mouth agape searching his face. "I was looking for Bella and Jas…. Jas was really angry, he wasn't himself. Then everything went into a jumble. I've never experienced anything like it before."

Edward sucked in a deep breath, "Alice I need you to look for Jas again, look for Bella, Hell look for Carlisle he should be there by now." I closed my eyes concentrating on my family members. I could hear the collective breathing of everyone else on the plane. The occasional snide remark by several members of the guard saying '_the fortune teller has lost it' _Athenadora was asking Caius about my ability he answered her respectfully and remained quiet waiting for further news from me I suppose.

I found Jas first he was sitting in Bella's bedroom holding her hand. What was that all about? He seemed anxious but he didn't say anything he was concentrating on something possibly using his gift. God I wished my visions were interactive and I could ask him what was going on. His vision settled on Bella on the bed beside him she seemed to be in pain. Edward tensed beside me and stopped breathing. I could only see Bella curled up on her bed hugging a pillow to her chest her teeth gritted she looked awful. I tried to focus on Bella and was immediately flooded again with a series of violent crazy images that I couldn't understand. I felt Edward rise at my side and walk down the aisle. My eyes snapped open as he began to pace.

"Oh for Christ's sake what the hell is going on with you two?" Alec quipped. Edward growled at him menacingly and Alec got to his feet. "Stop it both of you!" I clenched my teeth and began to explain "There's something going on back at the castle with our people. I can't see it properly, there is something strange." Caius who was sitting right at the front of the plane behind the pilot knocked on the cabin door at that moment. "Vladimir we need to get back quicker, increase air speed, anything to get us back faster." The eyes of everyone on the plane turned to him. He sat back down clasping Athenadora's hand.

Edward made his way back to my side and whispered to me that Caius was concerned that my vision may involve more than just our family. He wished to get back to voltera with Athenadora as quickly as possible for her protection and to be there in case something was desperately wrong. I nodded to him and thought _"I'll look for Carlisle just in case_" he nodded to me.

As my vision focused on Carlisle I was surprised to find him in what looked to be a hospital. He was searching some drawers and cabinets in a room with a hospital type gurney. I saw him grab several vials of liquid and a few syringes then the vision went blank. Of course Edward has seen what I had and I think he realized it too. The only one of us that medicine could be used on was Bella. If he was getting medicine it had to be for her. I heard Edward's breath catch in his throat and I squeezed his hand as hard as I could.

I saw Edward slide his cell phone out of his pocket and then back. "There's no signal." He whispered to me. I knew how desperately he wanted to know what was going on so I kept looking for Jasper. He continued sitting at the side of Bella's bed, nothing had changed from my previous vision except now I could tell Edward wasn't breathing. I purposely lost focus on Jasper I wanted with all my heart to keep watching him but I wouldn't allow my vision to torture my brother. "Alice…" Edward's low whisper cracked. _"We'll see for ourselves in a few hours, don't torture yourself." _I thought to my brother. I knew however that the probability of him listening to me was next to nil. Edward would torture himself with the images I had seen until he actually had Bella in his arms.

All I could do was try to reassure him whenever possible. It would be a long plane ride home.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40 - Carlisle's POV**

Emmett would be proud of me. Since speaking to Jasper I had broken several laws. Firstly the speed I was traveling had to be illegal and secondly I had snuck into a hospital and stolen enough morphine so kill a small elephant. Of course there were other pain medication I could have looked for but Morphine being so common it was easier to find and I probably wasn't depleting the hospital's stock too much. I felt less guilty about the larceny this way. Not that even if I was discovered they could catch me. My side trip to the hospital had taken less than ten minutes but I was determined to make up the time speeding through the deserted streets. It was almost two in the morning, the people in the houses around me were mostly asleep. As long as they weren't on the roads I would make good time to Voltera.

A half hour later I was entering the Castle city. The thick walls of the defences made it seem like a country all on it's own. The entrance to the Castle's underground parking looked like a traditional door. Large and oak with iron fittings but there was one important difference. The high tech keypad outside the door at car window height.

I pressed the call button and a gruff voice seeking Italian answered. "Carlisle to see Aro" I responded and the door opened with a snap and creak. I sped into the underground passage. The entrance was actually about a kilometre away from the castle. Keeping a safe distance between the inhabitants and any unwanted visitors.

I pull into a parking space about a hundred feet from the elevator and jump out of the car only to be surrounded by Suplicia's personal guard. Three huge goliath type vampires block my way to the door. "May I help you gentlemen?" The vampire to my left grumbles greetings and that they are to be my escort in broken English. I didn't need this I planed to greet the council and get to Jasper and Bella as soon as possible, an escort just gummed up my plans. They motioned me to walk ahead to the elevator which I did and we arrived in the foyer.

Walking past Gianna's desk I entered the grand council chambers. Aro and Marcus were in their normal seats, but Caius was absent. Suplicia stood to Aro's left side. It was rare for any of the Ancients to travel alone but I suppose that he would want to be on the mission to rescue Athenadora. I briskly passed my escort walking directly to stand before the three. My escort falling in behind me. I had been in the castle many times in the years I had spent with the Volturi. At the time the immeasurable amount of knowledge was what drew me to them. Of course they abhorred my choice in food and had tried to convert me on several occasions.

"Ah Carlisle my dear friend!" Aro stood and decended the stairs opening his arms wide and clasped me on the back. He had obviously noticed the tension in my body from his embrace. "I apologise for what had to be done, I see you have suffered no ill effects." He spoke casually as he returned to his throne. "I do not appreciate being assaulted in my own home by people I considered friends Aro, you understand where I am coming from of course." The vampires around us became quiet and all attention in the room was focused on me.

"Of course, I would not allow the same insult in my home, but what am I to think? You call me friend yet you don't call, you don't write?" A chuckle of laughter blossomed from around the room. Aro's downplay of tension in a situation that could have been considered a grave insult. "I have very compassionate and responsible children Aro, if you had simply asked them I am certain their actions would have been quite the same." I think I had made my point and I know Aro wasn't going to make any more of it than there already was.

I heard Aro chuckle, "Ah Carlisle I have missed you." At that point the tension had eased and Suplicia made her way down the stairs to embrace me. "Dear, dear Carlisle you look well, I am sure you are anxious to see your family, unfortunately Alice and Edward have yet to return but Jasper and Bella are in their rooms. Aro dearest, may I escort Carlisle? Or do you have some need of me" Suplicia looked back at Aro over her shoulder already knowing his answer. He rarely denied her anything. "Of course, and Carlisle if you require anything the guards will assist you, you are of course our honoured guest." I nodded to Aro and Marcus as Suplicia took my arm and ushered me toward the elevator her guard falling in behind us.

That was a little quicker than I thought it would be. Of course they knew Bella had been injured and I would want to see her quickly but Aro hadn't even taken my hand in order to see my intentions. Perhaps the presence of my children was softening his resolve. Being surrounded by good and moral people can do that.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41 - Bella's POV**

If the bastard had just bitten me the transformation would be half over by now. It felt like I had been burning for days. The only problem was that I was conscious, at least most of the time. I have to give full credit to Jasper, he sat stoically beside me for hours. I can't even imagine the emotions he was feeling through me because I felt like hell.

This can't be happening, Edward was supposed to change me.

After the wedding not now.

After the honeymoon, not now.

The thought that something of Felix was inside me made my stomach turn.

I wanted Edward.

I needed Edward.

Where the Hell is Edward!?

I was not in control of myself I went from crying to the most intense anger I had ever felt in my life. I was feeling like I was on some weird ride at the carnival with ups and downs that flipped and jiggled I couldn't make much sense of anything.

Jasper had read to me for a little while the words never got to me the pain was taking over and I knew I couldn't let go. I couldn't let myself be immersed in the pain that would keep me from Edward. I wanted him here now. "Jasper… where are… they?" he looked up at me "I wish I knew Bella, I'll try them both again." Jasper had been regimentally calling Alice's and Edward's Cell phones on a fifteen minute basis. He seemed to be getting no signal. The last time he had tried Carlisle's phone there was no connection. I could tell he was getting worried.

I was worried about Jasper, my emotional state couldn't be helping him. After the fight with the newborns and the numerous injuries he had suffered I was surprised he could be in the same room with me. "Jas… I it's too…too much, don't….make yourself….ahhhh, you don't have to stay." The words felt wrong to me I didn't actually want Jasper to leave me but I needed to give him the choice. Jasper's hand stroked the hair away from my face. "Not likely Bella, I'm not leaving you again." "Jasper… you didn't…" "Please Bella, don't forgive me yet, allow me to feel guilty for at least a little while." he smiled at me weakly and that ended that conversation.

I must have been going in and out of consciousness because it took me a moment to realize where I was when I woke up. Jasper was still sitting beside me I looked up my eyes questioning him. "I haven't been able to reach them. I did speak to Esme and she said Carlise should be here any time she spoke to him just after he left the hospital. Emmett is being a pain in her ass and wants to come get you and take you out of here. Rosalie is beside herself, after I told them about Felix's attack on you she was ready to race over here to rip him apart for you." He placed a damp cloth on my forehead. I smiled at him then grimacing at the pain. "Bella, I think Carlisle should change you when he gets here, you can't keep this up much longer." He looked desperately worried, not actually meeting my eyes.

"No… I… Can't, he can't….ahhh, Jasper promise me…. I need to see Edward" I gritted me teeth trying not to cry out loud. Jasper's eyes met mine at that point. Jasper then made an Edward -esque motion pinching the bridge of his nose " Bella, I can't understand you, you want to be like us but you don't the pain I'm feeling from you is it's inexplicable. Carlisle should be here within the hour and your going to refuse this. The damage it's doing to your body you could die before Edward gets back." I shook my head at him, then the pain overtook me again and I drifted into unconsciousness.

**_***A short chapter I know but there is more to come***_**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 - Jasper's POV**

The pain was indescribable I had never felt the likes of it. Even the pain of a human changing into a vampire was different from this. Bella was holding her own gritting her teeth and occasionally screaming into the pillow squeezing my hand as hard as she could. The vampire guards looked at me quizzically when I requested more and more ice, but they brought it to me. Whenever I was in the room with her the pain and distress of her emotions pulled me deep into a pit of despair but this was Bella and I knew she was strong. I in turn concentrated all of my energy to relieve some of the pain flooding her with hope and calm but it was beginning to not be of any use.

Over the last hour or so Bella had developed a high fever. I requested cool water and a wash cloth to try to cool Bella down, she was going in and out of consciousness. For the first while I had read to her trying to calm her but had abandoned that a while ago. I sat on the side of the bed moping her brow and holding her hand. I felt useless…. I felt like a giant weight was sitting on my chest and if I could get out of here there might be something I could do about it. But this was Bella, my sister, and over the past week I have grown to love her as more than a sister, but as a joined soul. She was so much like what I strive to be in this life. It pained me deeply to see her in this torturous agony that Felix had inflicted upon her.

I was determined from the point that I saw her wounds to confront Felix about it. By the way Bella's body was responding there was a great deal of venom forced into her system. I would get answers on how and why. I would tear his other hand off to get a better look if I needed to. I would kill him with one word from Bella, but his fate was for hers to decide. Bella cried out a high pitched scream of Edwards name. I couldn't muffle it in time, the guards would have heard that one. Then I heard a light rapping at the door. I got up but Bella did not release my hand "Bella, it's alright I'm just going to get the door." her breathing was laboured "No…. please Jasper… don't…don't leave me." Her teeth clenched as a further wave of pain griped her tiny fragile body.

At this point what was the use? I called to the door for whomever was there to enter. I heard the doorknob click and the door groan open as I stood by Bella's bedside ready to defend her from anyone that entered.

"Jasper?" Carlisle's voice rang from the front room.

"In here Carlisle…." I met my adopted father's eyes as he walked through the bedroom door. His gaze lowered to Bella almost immediately.

"Carlisle?" I heard a female voice call from the doorway. It was Suplicia, a low growl escaped my lips. "Jasper, please" He turned to me and then to Suplicia. "Suplicia, I need to explain what's going on. Please hear me out before you make judgement." Suplicia's eyes stared at Bella's body writhing in pain on the bed. "I think I understand Carlisle…. How was she infected and when?"

I was stunned that she recognized what Bella was experiencing and didn't seem to be running off to tell Aro. Carlisle lowered himself to Bella's side and took her pulse and checked her vitals. "Jasper, tell her…. She can be trusted" I looked in disbelief at Carlisle but I trust his judgement. "During the assault Bella's skin was punctured by Felix's fingernails, he must coat them with venom becau…" "Yes his fingernails have been surgically altered." She looked at Bella "Years ago he had venom sacks implanted under each nail on his hands. Since he has no special ability other than his strength he uses this as an offensive weapon." Carlisle glared at her. "Do you know how much venom these sacks hold? We need to know how much may be in her system"

Bella was writhing and groaning in pain. "No, but I can find out. Nastern the surgeon is in the castle today. I will inquire, but wouldn't it just be better to go ahead and turn her. She will die if you don't Carlisle, you know that as well as I do."

Bella shot up in bed her eyes were tinged slightly red, Carlisle grabbed her to restrain her from leaving the bed completely. "No… no you can't….. promise me……ahhhh, not until……I need Edward…. I need him here….ahhhhh NOW!" She fought her body from screaming. Carlisle lowered her back to the bed. "Bella, you know we would never force this upon you but we need to know your wishes. If your organs begin to fail, if you are about to die if you are not changed do you wish to be left to your mortal death or do you wish to become one of us." Carlisle was making certain that Bella's wishes were heard by all of us, an insurance policy in case something happened. Bella took a few deep breaths and responded "I want….I want to be….changed." The sheer exertion of speaking made her flop back down to the pillow gritting her teeth.

"Bella, I am going to give you some morphine to see if it will take some of the pain away. It may also cause you to sleep. I am going to start with a regular dosage and increase it by two mills until you are comfortable" Bella was still clasping my hand until Carlisle pried her fingers free to find a vein for the morphine injection. Suplicia and I retreated to the living room until he was finished.

"Are you certain it was Felix?" her words seamed like a foreign language to me. "what? Yes of course we are certain, are you kidding me?" my obvious distain for her question was palatable. "He was the only one who touched her, the only one alone with her in the garden." I snapped. Suplicia leaned toward me and whispered barely audibly "He was not the only one Aro was alone with the girl for several minutes." my mind rushed with thoughts, Bella would have told me if it had been Aro. I lowered my tone to match her whisper "You would implicate your mate in this?" I was shocked. "He has deceived me before" as she finished her words Carlisle entered the room closing Bella's door behind him.

"Jasper I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Carlisle took a seat closest to Bella's door. "I will leave you then, and I will try to get the information about Felix's implants without causing too much interest. We need to hide this from Aro, I'm afraid he may not follow Bella's wished in this. But she is under his protection as well as mine." Suplicia walked toward the door. "Yes, we do not want Bella's wishes to be ignored by the council the quieter the better." Suplicia opened the door into the company of her guards and left us.

I told Carlisle every detail of everything that had happened in the garden. He listened intently never really asking questions a few simple clarifications of details and it was all out on the table. "Jasper, there was nothing you could have done to avoid this son. It was a dangerous situation for her to be in to start with from the moment Caius demanded her presence here." I heard Bella gently stirring in her room both Carlise and I turned toward the door. "She's not going to survive this is she?" I continued staring at the door. "She's a strong girl, but no, she will not survive this, at least not human."

And that was the point where I made a fist sized hole through a concrete wall.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 - Carlisle's POV**

Jasper had been desperately shaken by his inability to get to Bella before Felix's attack. His confidence was gone. He was dwelling in his misery. I could see the new scars, and the darkness in his eyes made me wary. "Jasper, I'm here now, why don't you go hunt?" the look on his face answered my question before his words did. "I'm not leaving her Carlisle." I had seen Jasper struggle with his thirst for quite a few years but for him now there was no bloodlust. There was only his desire to keep Bella safe. Bella seems to have this effect on all members of my family.

After an hour of contemplation and Jasper pacing the floor he turned to me "Why is she doing this? Why will she not let you change her? Does she not know that she is dyeing?" I wasn't certain of her reasons either "She must have a reason, but the pain and the anguish she is putting herself through it's all for nothing she will either die a painful mortal death or be changed. There is no other choice." Jasper was getting frustrated. I heard Bella stir in the other room. "Jasper, why don't you go fix Bella something to eat, get away from the situation for a while and I will check on her" The reluctance he showed in leaving her was dismissed by his new mission of making her food. I knew he needed a distraction from her current emotional state.

As Jasper left for the kitchen I went to Bella's door listening for her. I heard her sigh and turn over and I opened the door to investigate. Her scent was tainted with the morphine it completely saturated her system at this point. She seemed to be sleeping still her eyes closed and her breathing regular. I turned to leave and herd her call my name. "Carlisle, don't go." I turned back and Bella's eyes were open. In the dark they looked black but with my vision I could see a ring of red starting to encroach upon the natural brown of her eyes.

"Bella, you should sleep" I said approaching the bed. "I'm not tired any more, I feel….well, not as bad." Her voice was still raspy but the pained cries that wracked her body were no more. She sat up gingerly pulling her knees to her chest. I sat on the side of the bed and rested my hand against her forehead. "Your fever seems to be down, the morphine must be working in some way." Bella's eyes met mine "I feel kind of numb, the pain is still there but less, like a really bad sunburn multiplied by twenty but it's manageable" There was no colour in her face, her eyes were dull staring forward like a zombie, but I was relived that the pain was less.

I heard her stomach growl. "Well it's a good thing I sent Jasper to cook, you need to eat" She blushed slightly a very light pink tone coming to her cheeks. "I think I need a human minute first." She turned a brighter shade. "Ah yes, I'm not completely sure where it is." "It's out in the hall, would you walk with me?" She eased herself of the side of the bed setting her feet on the floor. I took her hand to help her stand and she walked with me to the living room. "Edward was right…" She muttered under her breath. "He was right?" I asked. "Oh, nothing he just said venom could repair almost anything, my ankle feels a lot better." I had forgotten completely about her ankle when I arrived and neglected to treat it. Now she was walking on it with only a slight limp. I guided Bella out of the apartment to the bathroom. The guards gave us space and a few minutes later we re-entered the apartment.

"Bella I should really retake your vitals, I wish I had the proper equipment her to fully monitor your condition." She made her way to the sofa in the living area with a few slight winces. "It only hurts when I move." She weakly grinned at me and gently eased herself back onto the pillows. "How exactly does it hurt? Where I need you to be specific." Bella shot me the please don't doctor me look but proceeded to tell me. "It aches all over but mostly things like my joints hurt. It also feels like my hair is being pulled at all times and my finger and toenails feel like they are all ingrown. Everything hurts." I nodded "That is to be expected with an amount of venom in your system but to you feel any internal pain, your heart, lungs, stomach?" She looked thoughtful but I could see the pain in her eyes the paleness of her skin she was obviously putting on a brave face for our sake. "No, not really pain, just ache. When I take a deep breath it aches something fierce. I haven't noticed anything else." She looked to be constantly on the edge of bursting into tears.

At that point Jasper opened the door and entered with a plate of food for Bella, effectively ending that conversation. "Bella, you look… better." He placed the plate on the table in front of her. "You're a terrible liar Jasper I know I look like hell warmed over and I feel even worse. The medicine Carlisle gave me is helping." She picked up the plate Jasper had made for her it looked like some sort of stir fry dish with rice. She took a few bites and looked to Jasper. "Are you sure you weren't a chef in a previous life?" She was trying to break the tension. Jasper was ravaged with guilt I could see it in his every motion, his every word.

After she cleared half of the mountain of food on her plate she winced her arms clasping around her chest to both sides. "Bella?" Jasper echoed my words. "It's nothing… just hurting a little more" She gasped in several breaths. "A little more or a lot more Bella, be honest" She gritted her teeth. "Okay a lot." Jasper took her in his arms moving her back to the bedroom and I followed. "I need to give you another dose, the medication could be getting burned off by the venom in your system. Jasper I need you to find Suplicia" He nodded curtly to me leaving me with Bella. Suplicia should have some information for us by now or else know someone who did.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 - Alice's POV**

I continued looking for Bella for the entire trip only getting those same strange visions of indescribable violence, pain, distress. The plane didn't have telephones since it was a small private plane and of course the cell phones would not work. The moment the plane touched down in Croatia for refuelling Edward's phone was out of his pocket dialling. My phone rang before Edward had finished. I had the phone to my ear the same moment, it was Jasper.

Alice: "Oh Jas, thank god. What is going on there"

Edward had closed his phone and listened intently to our conversation

Jasper: "You both need to get back here as soon as you can, it's Bella."

I could hear a growl resonate from Edward's chest.

Alice: "Tell me Jas, everything."

Jasper: "I didn't have time to assess all of her injuries before we spoke last. Felix's nails punctured her skin which wouldn't normally be a problem, but…."

Alice: "Jas say it"

Jasper: "He had venom on his nails, we later found out that he had venom sacks surgically implanted under his nails as a weapon. Carlisle is trying to make her comfortable but… she's in a great deal of pain. She's insisting on seeing Edward, she won't allow Carlisle to change her unless it's life or death."

Edward was once again on his feet pacing the cabin of the plane, in obvious distress. I knew from the look in his eyes he would fly himself back to her if he could.

Alice: "Jas, there was nothing you could do, we all knew how dangerous this was."

I know Jasper could probably hear the uncertainty in my voice.

Jasper: "Is she going to be alright Alice, I need to know."

Alice: "I wish I knew, every time I try to look for her it's a jumble, like she's stuck in limbo or something." I couldn't help thinking that she had to make the decision as to what she wanted. I was certain she had, only now it wasn't so certain.

Edward had crouched down beside me resting his hand on my shoulder. "Can I talk to her?" There was desperation in his eyes. I handed the phone to Edward.

Edward: "Jas, can I talk to her?"

Jasper: "Edward, I'm so sorry, she wouldn't let me call you earlier."

Edward: "It's okay Jasper, we are on a plane, no cell service remember, is she there? Can I speak with her?"

I heard a muffled conversation between Jasper and Carlisle for a moment then Carlisle spoke into the phone.

Carlisle: "Edward, she's sleeping I needed to give her some more morphine. She hasn't gotten much rest since the attack. All I can say is you need to get here as soon as possible. Where are you now?"

Edward: "Croatia, refuelling the plane, I think we'll be airborne in about half an hour. Is she alright Carlisle will she hold on until we get there?"

Carlisle: "She's stronger than any of us gave her credit for son, I bet she'll continue to surprise us all. All I can recommend is that you get here with all the speed you can muster."

Edward: "We will, and Carlisle…. Can you please try to convince Jasper that this isn't his fault, he's not likely to listen to me at the moment."

Carlisle: "Of course"

Edward had clicked shut my phone with Carlisle's last comment. I looked at him guilt pouring into my heart. "Alice, it's not his fault and you shouldn't feel guilty either. I was the one that brought her into this mess."

"Edward Cullen don't you dare, she needs you more than ever now. You love her, she loves you. She wants you, you know that. Don't you shut down on me. If I need to piss you off to get you riled up I will. You are going to be there for her. We are going to be there for both of you and that's it. I see us landing in Rome in less than three hours and an hour long car ride to Voltera. We will be there before dawn."

I could see a bit of his reflex of self loathing lift slightly with my prediction that we would be back in Voltera in less than four hours. Bella needed him and there wasn't going to be anything that could keep him from her.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 - Jasper's POV

**This was just a waste of time. Tracking down Suplicia for information what was basically inconsequential since Bella's condition wasn't going to get better. I wonders the halls of the tower my ears searching out the sound of Suplicia's voice. A small sea of vampires split in front of me allowing me to pass. I couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking. It didn't matter to me of course but it might be entertaining.**

**Walking around a corner I stopped and took a few steps back hearing a couple vampires ahead of me in the hall discussing Felix. "I can't believe Felix lost a fight to a little runt like that.." One said. "Tore off his arm from the elbow is what I heard. Never knew Felix to loose anything in a fight before." Said his companion. "Hey I still can't believe Felix is out, and that human is his judge. Where are they keeping him anyhow?" The first one said. "Ah crap you reminded me I'm on guard duty in an hour. He's in the sub-basement under the parking garage, in of the old vaults to keep him secure." They continued walking down the hall their conversation fading off into the distance.**

**At least I knew where to find the bastard now. I turned to continue my trek but caught sight of my reflection in a hall mirror. My eyes were backer than I had ever seen them, I should go hunt. Wait, I wasn't really thirsty. I was more angry, upon that realization I stared into the mirror allowing myself to calm down. I started to see the gold tint returning to my eyes. I needed to think of my family not my need for revenge.**

**My mind drifted to Bella, I had failed her in so many ways. I had failed my whole family, especially Edward. The guilt overtook me, but now with a great deal of determination behind it. I don't understand what happens to me when I'm around Bella, all sense of reason seems to escape me. The first time I let her down was when I allowed her out of my sight at the airport and she had ran off to meet James. The next was when in Alice's excitement for Bella's birthday I had failed to hunt and attacked her. Then we had all allowed ourselves to leave her for several months thinking it was the right thing to do. Now I had allowed her to…. God, I couldn't even think of it, the image of that vile creature's hands and mouth on her made my stomach turn. I could not let Edward see that ever. Turning away from my reflection I cemented my new mission in my thoughts. I was going to find Suplicia and then I was getting back to Bella as quickly as possible. How did I even allow Carlisle to talk me into leaving her for an instant. **

**It had taken me an hour to search the entire castle, or at least the parts I was allowed access to, but sill no sign of Suplicia. I had given up my search when I encountered her on the stairs going toward the human quarter. "Ah, Jasper I was just coming to see you and Bella, I trust everything is well?" Obviously an act for her guards and entourage. "Yes, fine thank you. As you know Carlisle arrived earlier today we were both glad to see him." We continued to converse on our way to the rooms my family shared. " In fact Carlisle said he was expecting your visit later, may I assume that you are paying that visit now?" She smiled at me genuinely "Precisely, I wish to speak with Carlisle on many things we have so much to talk about."**

**As Suplicia's guard dropped back to wait for her I opened the door to our rooms and she entered the apartment behind me. Instantly I could hear Bella's laboured breathing. Carlisle rushed out to meet us. "Is there any news?" He looked to Suplicia. "Well it seems that Felix is more sadistic than I ever knew. Along with learning that each venom sack contained close to a half millilitre of venom I also came to know that it wasn't just vampire venom." Carlisle's eyebrow twitched. "He also had a few sacks filled with a mixture of common adder venom and the venom of the wolf spider." Suplicia continued. "I was not able to find out how much vampire venom in total Bella was exposed to. Felix keeps that information to himself." **

**Carlisle looked thoughtful at the information that Suplicia had provided. "Well wolf spider venom is barely toxic, but it is native to Italy. The common adder on the other hand can be quite toxic that would account for the pain Bella is suffering along with the vampire venom. If we assume that at least half of the fingernails had vampire venom that's about two mills. She will definitely need more in her system to finish the change. The morphine seems to be keeping her comfortable for the moment."**

"**We have a further problem Carlisle." Suplicia's eyes shifted between Carlisle and myself. "Demetri checked in from a fuel stop in Croatia and spoke to Aro. Aro knows she has been infected" an involuntary hiss escaped my lips. Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder "And? How did he react?" Suplicia took a breath and continued "I told him that I had instructed Jasper to keep Bella's condition to himself until you arrived to make a proper medical opinion of her status. Of course he was furious but I told him I would bring you to explain." She looked guiltily at Carlisle. "Thank you Suplicia, I will come now. Jasper, Bella is on a morphine drip it should keep her comfortable but if anything happens send for me." I turned to my father grasping his arm I spoke through gritted teeth "Carlisle, you shouldn't go, I can explain just as well as you can Bella needs you." He turned to meet my gaze and I dropped my hold on him. "Unfortunately son, neither of us is the person she needs now." He turned and walked out the door.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 - Carlisle's POV**

As I entered the council chambers with Suplicia on my arm silence fell on the room. The eyes of every vampire in the room focused on us as we approached the dais that held the ancient's thrones. I was no telepath or mind reader but I knew Aro's annoyance from his body language alone. Marcus sat in his chair eyes fixed on my approach. Marcus had always been the wise yet silent one of the group. Only interjecting when a calm and reasonable voice as needed. His council was always taken very seriously by others.

Aro didn't turn to face me "So, it's true?" he has motioning Suplicia to join him. She let go of my arm and made her way up the steps to stand beside Aro's chair. "Yes, I'm afraid so." Aro was to his feet instantly.

"You would keep this from me in my own house!?" His voice echoed around the tower room. "I have kept nothing from you I came tended to Bella's wounds and came here when I was summoned." I spoke calmly and concisely not giving up any unnessacery detail. "Then your son hid this from me." His anger bounced off the walls

"As I said before husband that was my doing." Suplicia spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

Aro spun to face her as she stood unbudging in place. "Does no one in my own house listen to me? First that vile piece of filth Felix and now even my mate keeps secrets from me." Aro marched down the steps. "I want the truth Carlisle, all of it." He extended his hand toward me. I took his hand knowing that he may not like what he saw but I would not try to hide my true feelings. After several minutes Aro broke his grip on my hand.

"Well you are right about something I am going to insist that she be changed." Aro stated walking back to his chair as Suplicia gasped.

I stood and spoke a resounding "No."

Aro whirled around to face me. "What did you say?"

"I said no, you will not insist she be changed, she is under your protection." I stood my ground looking Aro directly in the eye. "She is my daughter, my family. It is her life, not mine, and definitely not the councils. She is not one of your guard to order around Aro." The room was deathly quiet not even a whisper could be heard. Aro was seething his body ready to pounce.

"Brother please" Marcus raised his hand to calm Aro. "May I inquire why the girl is waiting, is this not the life she chose?" Marcus had directed his question to me. "She wishes to see my son Edward before it happens."

Marcus nodded to himself "She is in pain is she not?"

I breathed deeply Marcus was trying to defuse the situation. "Yes, a great deal of pain."

"I see, and her physical condition, will she survive until Edward returns?" He took a few steps to meet Aro where he stood.

"Yes I believe so, I am managing her pain with medication." he nodded again.

"One last question Carlisle…" He paused drawing Aro's attention. "Does she still intend to become one of us?" That was the crux of it. The council was concerned that they may not get to try to bind a changed Bella to the volturi. Every cell in my body know she would never leave Edward to be one of them so I answered. "She still fully intends to become one of us, This is simply earlier than she expected it to happen."

Aro grimaced as Marcus clasped his shoulder "Ah, there you see brother she simply wants to see her mate one more time with her mortal eyes before she is changed. Since her actions are harming no one but herself, what business is it of ours?"

Aro stepped away from Marcus toward me. "I will know if all you say is true." He took my hand and dropped it moments later. Aro huffed and turned to the room.

Aro turned walked up the stairs and addressed the room rather than me individually "You tell the truth Carlisle. I had only hoped that this news was false. Your son and daughter have done us a great service. One that has been repaid by an assault by one of our own against an "untouchable". It pains me greatly to know that dear sweet Bella, suffers due to our negligence."

Aro was not normally so complimentary. It seemed odd to me but his actions may be focused around the protection he had extended my family. Edward had been very bold to ask for it but his risk had paid off.

Aro made his way back to his seat. "Carlisle, please keep us appraised of Bella's condition" I saw him squeeze Suplicia's hand. "This house will provide whatever she needs." He took Suplicia's hand got to his feet and left the council chambers.

I turned to make my exit but felt a hand clasp my shoulder. Marcus looked me directly in the eyes. "We are even now Carlisle, my debt to you is repaid." I met his gaze "It was never a debt you owed me Marcus." He chuckled to himself as he quickly made his way to the garden exit.

One inferred debt was paid, but each person on the council had owed me their lives at one time. Not a debt I cared to claim, but if this would get me and my family out of voltera alive I may have to collect on some other old debts_._


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 - Emmett's POV**

"Esme, do you want to remind me what we are doing?" Rose chimed in from the back seat. "We are getting as close to our family as possible I won't keep sitting in a hotel room waiting for a telephone to ring." Esme's logic was right on in my opinion. I mean if they needed to make a quick exit I wanted to be on top of the place.

After hearing about the attack on Bella I was so frustrated I swam to Sicily and Rosalie was beside herself. She would never wish such a thing on her worst enemy and came to me later seriously questioning her treatment of Bella in the past. Rose for the amount I loved her had basically three settings 1 - self centered, 2- pissed off, 3 well….no make it two settings. Right now she was pissed off.

"Once we get close to Voltera I will call Carlisle. I don't like it when I don't hear from him like this, he should have been in the city hours ago." Esme wrung her hands together when she was nervous, I could tell she was even more nervous now because she was wringing her hands and tapping her nails against the armrest. "We shouldn't even go that close to the city, we could be killed for even being in the same vicinity" Rose was more concerned with our lives than those of our family it seemed but I knew better.

I looked over my shoulder "Babe, I really need you to shut of that self preservation switch in your brain right now. I plan on walking up to the front door and demanding to see my family 'too sweet'." I hear Esme and Rose giggle in unison. "What?" A hand came over the seat and grasped my shoulder "First of all Babe it's 'Toute Suite' and secondly, I doubt very much the Italians would be impressed with your French." "Oh really well what's the translation for a fist to the jaw?" I threw the question back at her. "Will you two please!" Esme's maternal voice was in full naughty children mode. "Sorry mom." I said a fraction of a second later I felt Rosalie swat me up side the head. "Hey, stop abusing the driver!"

The car was silent for several minutes before I had to say it. "I don't care, I'm sick of sitting on the frigging sidelines when my family is getting into it. For all we know they could all be dead and we'd be none the wiser." I regretted saying it the moment the words came out of my mouth. Esme gasped in a deep jagged breath. Rose gave me a look of pure disgust from the back seat. "Sorry, I'm just saying that out of frustration, I didn't mean it." I reached down and squeezed Esme's hand. At that moment her cell rang.

"Carlisle?" Esme's voice cracked.

Carlisle: "Yes, darling is everything alright?"

Esme: "No Carlisle Cullen, you scared the life out of me you were supposed to call hours ago."

Carlisle: "I'm deeply sorry, but there have been some developments here. It's not good Esme."

"Esme could you put him on speaker I can't hear over Emmett's gunning the engine." Rosalie suggested from the back seat. Esme pressed a button on her phone allowing us all to speak with Carlisle.

Emmett: "What's the bad news Carlisle?"

Carlisle: "First of all where are you? I can hear an engine."Esme: "I thought it would be best if we were close"

Carlisle: "Again your thinking the same thoughts as I. I was about to call to suggest the same thing. I will also try to arrange passage for you into the city, you should all be here."

Rosalie: "Carlisle for god's sake what is it?"

Carlisle: "It's Bella, during the attack she was exposed to some venom, not enough to start the change but enough to put her life in danger."

I had to resist pulling the steering wheel off the steering column and simply accelerated.

Carlisle: "We are awaiting Edward's return as Bella requested but…"

Esme: "I understand Carlisle, she needs her family now. Call us once you've cleared our passage otherwise we will be waiting outside the city."

Carlisle: "Take care of each other"

The phone went dead before Esme clicked it shut. Nobody needed to say anything, everything had been implied by Carlisle's silence. Bella may not make it. Edward may be too late.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 - Edward's POV**

If I could fly the plane myself I would have gunned the engines broke every air speed record. Possibly even broken the sound barrier to get back to my Bella. The Volturi on the plane were less concerned than normal. I had gleaned from the minds of the Vampires on the plane that they had checked in at Voltera and there was nothing abnormal. Bella's condition was only of concern to me and Alice.

I think Alice was tired of mentally yelling at me to calm down and stay sitting. I had paced the isle of the plane for an hour but it was making everyone on the plane ancey. Two hours into the flight home I was starting to loose my mind. Every time Alice tried to see Bella the jumble of violent, painful, agonizing images made their way through my brain burning themselves into my memory forever. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

Bella and I were of course planning to spend our immortality together. The wedding was in two weeks, Alice had planned things to the second. Our surprise location honeymoon, spending weeks alone together.

Me and my wife….

My wife….

Bella my wife.…

I sat in my airplane seat images swirling through my head. _"Edward, please don't do this to yourself." _Alice's mind implored me, but the guilt that flooded through me was unstoppable. Every day I had spent with Bella had put her in danger. Just for knowing us she was brought to voltera. For being in the same place at the same time she was suffering. For loving me she was in unspeakable pain.

I reflected back on the time I had spent with Bella. Since the first moment I saw her sitting in the Cafeteria at school her first day. When I realized I couldn't read her thoughts, that is was initially attracted me to her. Her strange silence intrigued me I wanted to know how it worked. Then when she sat down beside me in Biology and her scent had practically knocked me over. I had considered the mass murder of the entire class that day just to taste her. I had been right all that time ago when I left Forks. I should have stayed away, If I had just been stronger. What had made her so fascinated with me? She didn't have a normal human reaction to vampires she was so different. All that is irrelevant now I had almost killed her so many times. It didn't matter if I was directly involved I had placed her in the company of vampires, in the realm of danger and I should burn for it.

I started to resent Jasper, I had only asked him to do one not so simple thing. I had seen Alice's vision I knew he had to get past the newborns but if he had just done something a little faster been a little more aggressive…. He could have gotten there faster….. He SHOULD have gotten there faster.

"EDWARD STOP!" Alice's voice rang in my ears, but not the voice in her thoughts. I stared at my sister along with everyone on the plane. Leaning back in my seat I squeezed Alice's hand "I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"_I know Edward." _Her voice rang in my head _"You know as well as I do Jasper will be beating himself up over this more than you and I could ever understand." _Her eyes met mine and she squeezed my hand back. _"I know this isn't how we planned anything but Bella needs you, She's my sister already Edward. I love her and she is in pain, I'm sure she's waiting for you to change her." _That thought brought back the realization that Bella wanted to be linked to me in every possible way. She had said so on several occasions, but to allow herself to suffer rather than let Carlisle change her was…. Well, it was so like Bella.

Bella, my darling Bella. I had planned so much for us. Both before and after she was changed. I could only imagine her in her wedding dress, cheeks flush and pink, her eyes sparkling, her lips awaiting our first kiss as husband and wife. I sighed imagining my life with Bella. We could get past this. Like Alice had said it wasn't what we had planned but we could still get married in a year or so. After her newborn urges had left her. We would just postpone the wedding, it would be a lot of phone calls. Then there was how to explain things to Charlie and Renee. Bella and I hadn't really talked about what we would do in this case. Bella thought she could disappear for a year to college and eventually come back into Charlie and Renee's lives. There would be a lot of questions if Bella and I disappeared right now.

I imagined the different possibilities. Carlisle could tell Charlie that we had run off and eloped. I'm sure we could disappear for a year. I could spend a year with Bella…. Alone. I smiled to myself, twelve months of Bella….. I could only imagine. Never having to sleep being locked in her embrace for days and days, weeks. My mind wondered to our last night together feeling her skin against me her lips the scent of her skin, her warm breath against my skin. That would change of course she wouldn't be warm and soft, she would be strong, still soft in a way, and mine….. All mine.

"_Edward, sorry to interrupt but we are descending. The phones should work soon." _Alice said mentally, I had daydreamed of Bella for the past two hours. I would be with Bella in an hour if everything went as planned. I looked out the window the moon was high in the sky as we landed in Rome.


	49. Chapter 49

_*****I got a little carried away with this chapter I liked the idea of it. Think of Suplicia as a mix between Rosalie, Alice and some Victoria mixed in there..... Enjoy!*****_

**Chapter 49 - Suplicia's POV**

I was on my way back to speak with my dear husband on Carlisle's behalf. He had mentioned his wish to have his family present for Bella's change and I agreed that It was appropriate. I would approach Aro on his behalf. I knew how to get what I wanted from my husband but his motives with the entire Cullen family were beyond me. He had at one time respected and admired Carlisle but to treat his family thus confounded me. I had known Carlisle for a few hundred years he remained the same. He was calm, considerate and sensible his children were much the same and I found them all a joy to be in the presence of. Although I did not understand their compulsion to turn away from our natural food source. I did not argue with Carlisle about it unlike Aro who loved to have philosophical discussions with Carlisle.

I was told in the council chambers that Marcus and Aro had retired so I made my way to our rooms hoping to discover him there. I knew of Aro's fascination with the unknown and his growing fascination with young Edward's mate annoyed me. Vampires are jealous by nature and supremely territorial. I knew I had nothing to fear from Bella, she was a lovely girl with very distinct priorities. She had never intended to be in a situation where she may be alone with Aro and I knew her heart was with Edward. I may not have a power like some, but I was very perceptive. I could read people well having several hundred years to master the skill.

When Aro received an emergency call from Alec after getting off the phone with Carlisle he had dropped the telephone and rushed to the gardens the entire guard, Marcus and myself following. What we had encountered had shocked me I was not prepared to see Bella's dishevelled state and Felix and Jasper hovering around her growling and hissing. I had rushed to Bella and instinctually she had flinched away from me. I could smell her blood from numerous scratches and abrasions, I didn't realize at the time he skin had been punctured by Felix.

I knew instantly from the look in Bella's eyes that Felix had attacked her it had been evident from their first meeting that Felix had fixated on her. He had volunteered for any mission going to the America's just for the possibility of running into the Cullen's. I should have warned Aro back then to put an end to it but I had no idea the situation would arise. I blamed myself for her current state

My guards left me at the entrance to our wing of the castle. I loved being alone so I spent as much of my time as I could in my apartment. I heard raised voiced coming from the lounge.

"Marcus you can't seriously think we can allow her leave, the power she may hold. She could be the most powerful vampire we will ever see. Carlisle will not use that power to his advantage, she will waste away in his 'Family'." I could hear the exasperation in his voice. "Aro, if she is nearly as powerful as you think there will be no way to keep her here, she is firmly attached to her mate. Their bond is firm you know it's true." Marcus always spoke in a calm manner. "She is not his mate yet." I was listening at the door now. I heard Marcus get up from a chair. "What do you mean she is not his mate?"

"What do you think I mean when I say that, they have not bonded yet, she is not fully committed to him. We have an opening, one that I plan on taking advantage of." I could not let that happen. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the lounge. "Ah, darling there you are." I walked to Aro's side kissing him on the cheek.

"Ah, and how is dear sweet Bella?" A tinge of jealousy fluttered though me. "She is in pain, there is no stopping it now, Carlisle is simply making her comfortable." Aro escorted me to a seat by the fire. "I hope you do not think it too forward of me, but I have invited the remainder of Carlisle's family to Voltera." I carelessly examined my fingernails not paying attention. I could feel the exchange of stares that he shared with Marcus. I looked up to meet his gaze. "Marcus, excuse us."

I watched as Marcus stood and left the room. Yes Aro was upset with me, possibly very upset with me. I however had a plan. He paced to the window pulling aside the drapes and looked out onto the dark abandoned streets of the old city. After a few moments I walked up behind him and trailed a finger around the exposed skin of his neck. "Suplicia what are you up to?" I loved how he said my name with passion and longing behind it. "What do you mean what am I up to?" I smiled at my reflection in the window.

Suddenly Aro's arm snapped around and took me by the wrist. I gasped in shock. "First you insist on giving them protection, they you sashay yourself around Carlisle like a little trollope and now you interfere in my plans. I say again, What. Are. You. Up. To?" I clenched my teeth and growled at him ripping my hand away heading for the door but he was there blocking my exit. I turned my back to him but felt his approach. A hand brushed the hair back from my ear. "Suplica…." I tossed my hair over my shoulder "Don't!….Don't touch me."

I wrapped my arms around myself and walked over to stand in front of the fireplace. Aro stayed where I had left him, I didn't show anger to him often I think he was at a loss for what to do. I wasn't certain if my rouse was working. A few long minutes later I heard him chuckle "Darling, your not….jealous are you?" I felt his approach and him place an arm around my waist. I walked out of his grasp making a huff of disapproval. "That's it, isn't it?"

I turned and pushed him with half my strength making him stumble backwards. "What am I supposed to think Aro?" I started pacing back and forth in front of him. "You have taken a great deal of interest in this human girl. What am I to think, the rumours flying about. I heard you spent an hour talking with her in the gardens ALONE for god's sake." He moved to gasp my hand and I hissed at him. "I will not be the laughing stock of my own home Aro, I am not taking second place to some girl, I don't care who she is."

He sized my arm pulling me to his chest. "This jealousy does not suit you my dear, she's a human she does not mean anything, she's simply a curiosity…." He brushed his lips against the side of my neck. "Nothing can take your place, no human, no vampire nothing and If I have to cry it from the rooftops to appease you my lovely I will."

"Are you very upset with me darling?" My touch caressing his jaw. I heard a low growl escape him. "I only invited Carlisle's family out of my…." I hesitated and clenched my teeth. "…Jealousy…. I didn't want you to have her alone again. Your mine, forever remember?" I heard him growl again as he pulled me closer. "Let them come to show you my thoughts are only of you." Aro never touched me to use his gift, he touched me as a lover.

During the dark ages we had had a fight that lasted a few decades about him using his power on me. I had won the argument and since that day I was able to hide things from my husband. Not that I did this often but I had a soft spot for Carlisle. When he had come to us so many years ago thirsting to knowledge we embraced him as family. I still looked at him that way, as a cherished son.

I was lost in my thoughts when I cam back to reality Aro's hands were trailing over my skin kissing his way down my neck. Regretfully I stepped away pealing his hands away from my body. "I have guests to greet darling, and I am sure you were in the middle of something with Marcus when I interrupted." He moved to grab me once again and I scolded him. "Would you have me considered a poor hostess? We have all day tomorrow." His eyes narrowed and he growled at me "ALL day tomorrow." I motioned an "x" above my heart "Cross my heart darling." I promptly skipped out the door to inform Carlisle that the mission was accomplished.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 - Rosalie's POV**

I don't like it.

I don't like being out in the open.

The walls of the city loomed over us, I didn't like feeling exposed like this.

Carlisle had called a few minutes ago assuring us safe passage into the city and Emmett had instantly wheeled the car back onto the road from where we had stopped to wait. For all the faults my Emmett has his unfaltering loyalty isn't one of them. Although I was worried that his brawn over brain tendency may get us into some trouble.

"Em…" I spoke from the back seat and saw his eyes meet mine in the rear view mirror. "Something wrong babe?" I didn't know exactly how to say this without coming off bitchy. "I'm nervous, I'm afraid that you might get in trouble in there." I saw the grin creep onto his face. "Aww babe, don't get all maternal on me that's Esme's job. Nothings gonna happen."

"Emmett, Rosalie's right…. Your going to have to hold in your natural impulse of wanting to attack, you've never been around this many vampires. It's going to be strange for all of us. We all have to be on our best behaviour, everything we do could be considered an insult." Esme looked between both of us. Her instincts were to mother us but she spoke to us as adults.

Emmett gritted his teeth, I knew what we were asking went against his protector tendency but he needed to know that there would be serious ramifications if something were to happen. "Alright, I'll be on my best behaviour but if anyone touches my family, I will kick some ass. I will not allow anything else to happen to us." He referred to Bella as 'us' and a twinge of remorse hit me. I had truly been horrid to her. She wasn't really that bad, I just couldn't grasp her wanting this life.

I had remembered when I realized what I had become I was horrified. I was disgusted and sick in my own skin. There was nothing I had wanted more when I was laying in that cold desolate street but to die. Yes, I had had a good life but the events of that night I never wanted to remember and now I remembered them. They were dull memories but it's the horrible painful memories that stick in your brain the longest.

Now I have to say since I met Emmett my immortal life had at least become tolerable, even happy sometimes. I did want that for Edward too, even though to some it looked like I despised my brother. He was annoying yes, but still my brother. Why couldn't he have chosen someone that was already immortal. It's not like he didn't have some interested females chasing him. Tanya for one, but he had never shown an interest in anyone but Bella. I wonder what it is about her?

We had entered the city and were directed to the underground parking by Carlisle. Pressing a button on a low panel Emmett had stated our business and the doors opened to us. Several minutes in a long dark tunnel brought us into a well lit parking garage. Emmett parked the car and Esme looked to both of us straightening her blouse. "Remember, Best behaviour." she said while pushing the car door open. Emmett exited the car and pulled the back door open for me. I loved it when he was a gentleman.

Emmett's face was stern, I knew he had switched into full protection mode his hand holding mine I could feel his tension. I squeezed his hand "Relax" I mouthed to him. I could see several people standing in the light of a small passage a few hundred feet away and that is the way we headed.

I was surprised not to see Carlisle it actually made me a bit nervous. The vampires that met us were obviously members of the guard there were three of them. One of them looked like he was about to say something but the elevator behind him chimed and he fell silent. The doors to the elevator opened slowly to reveal a beautiful tall blond woman with piercing red eyes clasping Carlisle's hand.

"I'm sorry we're late, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett. I would like you to meet Suplicia." My mouth almost dropped open. Carlisle had told us very little over the years about the wives they were of course fixtures in the volturi coven but their importance was not common knowledge. Carlisle had simply said that the wives were the true heart of the volturi.

Suplica approached Esme extending her hand. "Esme, you are just as lovely as Carlisle has said. Please, come there is much you need to see. Aro and Marcus await us in the Council Camber" Emmett and I fell in behind Carlisle and Esme, Suplicia took the lead and her guard accompanied us all. We all took our place in the elevator and arrived moments later in a bright common looking reception area. Emmett and I followed the procession into a large circular room with three chairs set higher on a stage.

Suplicia made her way up the stairs and Carlisle and the rest of us remained on the floor. She got the attention of two men deep in conversation to the back of the stage. The dark haired man turned and came forward to address us. "Ah Carlisle, so this is your family." He made his way down the stairs. "Yes, Aro, Marcus this is my mate Esme, my daughter Rosalie and son Emmett." Aro took Esme's hand in his and kissed the back of it. I could feel Emmett squeeze my hand. Aro didn't extend his hand to either of us but nodded to us graciously. "You and your family will be happy to hear that we have just gotten word that the plane has laded we expect the remainder of your family and our party within the hour." I could see some tension in Carlisle's shoulders release. "Good news indeed Aro."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 - Rosalie's POV**

After another few moments of Aro staring at us he continued. "Well, I'm certain you have catching up to do we won't keep you." He inclined his head to us and Suplicia rejoined us and led us out of the room. The vampires around us returned to their conversations that had been interrupted by our introduction to the council. We took the elevator again for a few floors then several sets of stairs led to a long corridor. Toward the end of the hall a door was guarded by a couple large vampires that took the opertunity to leer at me. Emmett being Emmett placed his had around my waist and ushered me into the room Carlisle and Esme had disappeared into.

Jasper joined us from an adjoining room after the guard had closed the apartment door. He looked truly awful. I had seen Jasper try to test his resolve, not hunting for several weeks but it had never been this bad. His eyes were truly black a tint of maroon around the edge. He looked exhausted his eyes trailing toward the floor, his arms hanging limp by his sides. Esme rushed forward and pulled him into a deep hug. I could see him waver in her arms Alice would be shocked to see him like this.

"Jasper is she awake?" Carlisle asked in a low tone. "No, she's asleep again, I opened up the IV drip like you told me to, she was feeling more pain. She wanted to wait to see everyone but I thought it was for the best." "Quite right, Edward and Alice should be back within the hour according to Aro." Carlisle said and Jasper's stress lightened slightly.

Emmett had left my side went over and grabbed Jasper around the shoulder. "Come on man, lets get you something to eat." He nodded to me and I turned to the door. "No… I should stay, Bella might need me" Jasper said dryly even his voice sounded tired. "Jasper, please let us do this for you, Esme and I can keep Bella calm and Carlisle will be right here for any medication she needs. Emmett and you should go, you can get back before Alice and Edward do."

Emmett grabbed Jasper around the shoulder again, "Come on man, do you want Alice seeing you like this? You look like hell man" Esme raised her voice in disproval "Emmett…" "No, he's right Esme, I just don't want to leave her." Jasper was obviously feeling guilty. "Okay Jas, we're going" Emmett had positioned himself behind Jasper and was pushing him toward the door. "Carlisle" Jasper said. "Yes, yes, I'll call if anything changes." Emmett and Jasper disappeared out the door leaving myself, Esme and Carlisle with Bella.

Carlisle and Esme were speaking quietly in the corner furthest from Bella's room. I walked toward her door listening for any signs of her being awake and heard a low moan and the sound of her tossing and turning on the bed. I looked to Carlisle and he nodded. I slowly turned the doorknob and smelled the scent of the morphine tinged scent of Bella. I looked back at Carlisle he and Esme remained in the main room as I walked into Bella's. Bella, my new sister needed comfort, she would never expect it to come from me. I sat in a chair by the head of the bed and held Bella's hand.

Her skin was cold and clammy her hair pasted to her skin in places she looked very, very sick. I never though of myself as having anything in common with Bella, but today she felt like my sister. I took a cool cloth from a bowl near the bed and gently whipped it against her forehead. She tossed gently under her covers. I suddenly felt very protective of Bella, I could kill Felix for doing this to her. I will make Felix hurt for hurting her.

I started to gently humm a song I remembered from my childhood to calm Bella as we both sat in the dark and waited for our mate's return.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 - Alice's POV**

The moment the plane landed I called Carlisle's phone it must have been off. Edward wasn't worried, or at least not about that. He was determined to get back to Voltera as quickly as possible. The plane taxied off the runway and into a waiting hanger where we all de-planed and separated into several different vehicles. Edward and I made our way to one of the first vehicles in the convoy and got inside. Edward still hadn't said anything. The volturi with us quickly loaded up their prisoners and Caius and Athenadora made their way to their car.

"_Edward…." _He ignored me looking out the window. I think he was actually willing the car to go faster. He was obviously concentrating on something, possibly in some far off distant place. The drive to Votera was going along like the drive to Rome. Uneventful and dull. I was looking out the window thinking of being back in Jasper's arms. I never stayed away from him this long, I couldn't smell his scent on my skin anymore and it made me feel very alone.

The situation with Bella was getting clearer. Edward had decided on the plane ride from Croatia that if she wanted it he would turn her. Although his resolve was faltering because of his lack of self confidence. _"I know you can do it Edward…. Please don't worry so much"_ I though to him. He gave me a small grin in return. I know I wouldn't be able to make him feel confident in his self control in the next 40 minutes but I could try.

I was looking forward to arriving in Voltera soon but all of a sudden the future shifted.

All I could see was a mountain pass that I recognized from traveling this road earlier. A bunch of boulders raining down on the road. It crushed one of the cars in the procession we were in and we were instantly stopped and surrounded. Jane and Alec had been in the car that was crushed and Caius was taken. They had never been after Athenadora…. It was always one of the three leaders that they wanted.

"STOP THE CAR!" I cried out, Edward had opened his door leaping out onto the road grabbing my hand and I leapt with him. It was the dead of night and there were no other vehicles in the area that we heard, the convoy of vehicles we were in came to a sudden stop.

A bunch of the guard members had exited their cars in the same manner that Edward and I had and were now hissing and taking up defensive positions. Caius had opened his door and Edward ran over to close it again calling out "Ambush up ahead, get Caius and Athenadora out of here."

The driver of the forth vehicle in the line up nodded to Edward and cranked the wheel turning to go in another direction, a second car following for security. Alec and Jane had since raced to meet us in the middle of the road. "What do you mean Ambush, nobody knew we were returning tonight except the high council." Edward looked at me and nodded for me to explain. After hearing what I had seen in my vision the twins came up with a plan.

We would continue on the course we had planned and as the boulders rained down upon the road the driver of that car would allow his car to be crushed as he dived into the back of the SUV. Hopefully whomever it was would think Alec and Jane were incapacitated. Alec and Jane had instructed any guard members that were not driving to circle around to cut off escape. Edward and I rode with Alec and Jane in the forth car in the formation, the car that would have had Caius and Athendora in it.

Jane had insisted Edward and I be with them because I could tell if their plans had changed and Edward could tell when they were coming. As we drove on I could see in the distance the pass that the attack would happen in. "The vision hasn't changed, they still plan to attack." Edward squeezed my hand. Neither of us liked to be in confined areas and being in a confined area with Jane was not how I personally wanted to die.

We kept a steady speed to keep the attackers from knowing we were in on the plan and as the boulders fell on the first car all of the vehicles stopped in a swift chain reaction. Instantly I could see vampires descending the slope all around us. Alec whispered "Not yet…" I held my breath as the vampires surrounded the cars. Alec had earlier lowered his window by a few millimetres. I could now see him starting to concentrate. "Now Jane" He hissed as Jane threw open the door her hands extended toward the attackers and Alec did the same. Both Edward and I watched in aww as ten, twenty, thirty…. And more vampires fell under the power of the twins.

None of the other guard members even exited their vehicles while Jane and Alec incapacitated their victims. The sheer scope of what they could do made me shiver. Edward pulled me to his side. It was amazing to watch Jane fist knock them down with pain and then Alec's power overtake them and they froze like living statues. I was so glad that their powers weren't directed at us. This time.

Out of the darkness I heard Jane yell "Alright people Round them up!" I sighed to myself… it's gonna be a long night.

**_***Thanks everyone for the great comments and reviews and Adding my little obsession of a story to your _**

**_favorite list I will keep going until the story comes to a natural end***_**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 - Emmett's POV**

Jasper and I took the car outside of the walled city about twenty minutes before we stopped to scout the area, it was late at night and the probability of humans being in the area was low. We headed out into a small wooded area and about ten minutes in Jasper and I had both taken down two roe deer and Jasper was working on his third.

Jasper looked like hell when we had walked into the apartment in the volturi castle I had barely recognised him. It was Jasper but he looked empty. We didn't talk on the drive I knew from his lack of speaking that his thoughts were somewhere else. Jasper has never been a blabbermouth but I at lease expected him to say something about the attack on Bella. He barely made a sound and went on hunting. After the two deer I waited for Jasper to finish I wasn't really thirsty I had hunted with Rose and Esme on our way to Voltera.

I was looking off toward the city when I heard Jasper come up behind me. "We should get back." He said his voice monotone. Trying not to sound too gushy and girly I had to ask "Jas, you okay? I mean with all that's happened" Jasper continued trudging toward the car. "I don't want to talk about it…. Let's get back." then he broke into a sprint. I caught up with him about a hundred yards from the car.

"Jasper you obviously need to talk about this." I clapped my hand down on his shoulder and he basically jumped out of his skin. "Emmett don't!" he hissed. "Jasper, you need to talk about this, you've been attacked and cooped up for a week with a human and you were obviously hungry."

"Emmett I really don't want to talk about this."

Jasper reached for the door of the car and I clicked the button on the key to lock the door. "Emmett what the hell?" I backed away. "Jasper I'm not getting back in that car with you until you talk to me." I stared at Jasper for a minute before he hung his head.

With a deep growl he started "It's been taking every fibre of my self control not to track down Felix and rip him into little pieces is that what you want to hear??"

"Or did you want me to tell you the numerous ways I plan on killing myself if Edward doesn't do me the favour when he gets back."

"Or did you want to hear how sweet Bella's blood smells to me, that every second I spent with her was agony….. and the venom…. " He spun around not looking at me any longer.

"I shouldn't have stayed alone with her. She would have been better off with you, or Carlisle anyone but me….. Alice would….. Ahgh.... What is Alice going to think." Jasper was leaning against the car his head in his hands.

"Jasper, Christ man! did lack of blood make you go freaking Looney toones?? You really have no clue do you."

"If Edward is pissed at anyone it's himself you should know that and on top of that if you hadn't been there none of us would have seen Bella EVER again. She would have been dead in the least and at worst the Volturi would have buried her in some dark corner of the castle to change and we still would never see her again. She's Alive because of YOU!"

"And Alice, she saw what you did, she knows Jasper." Jasper still hadn't moved his face was still shielded by his hands.

"When we came to after the attack on the house we were freaking, our first thought were of Bella because she's so….. human. After that chaos had died down we had hope, because we knew she had you, and Alice, and Edward. I for one knew you had it in her to protect her no matter what."

"Your not the person you were in the war Jasper, your not evil, your not that blood crazed monster….. Your Jasper…. You're my brother, your Bella's freaking brother and if you don't smarten up get your ass in this car…. And back to our little sister with a kick ass attitude. I'll kick your ass and let Alice know where to find you!"

What is it? I seem to be surrounded with vampires with social problems. The guilt the remorse, frig, it felt like we should all be sitting cross legged in a circle singing coom-by-ya and braiding daisies in our hair.

"Stop being a whiney little baby and get in the freaking car!" I turned to unlock the doors when I felt something hit me in the back which crumbled to dust when it hit me. Looking across the hood at Jasper I realised he had launched the rock at me. There was definitely more life in his face.

"Don't call me whiney or a baby. Now get in the car and drive. I want to ask Bella what she wants done with Felix, I'm feeling like kicking some ass."

Jasper yanked open the car door and I did the same…. All I could think was "Lets do this" as we raced back to the city.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54 - Carlisle's POV**

About three quarters of an hour later I heard Emmett's booming voice emanating from the hallway. Then he and Jasper burst through the door easily intercepted by Esme shushing them. "Bella's sleeping, please." She said to Emmett and a now gratefully less agonized looking Jasper. I knew he was still concerned for Bella, but having fed it didn't look as though it pained him to be in the same rooms as her.

Emmett sat quickly beside Esme on the couch. "Missed you too mom." She promptly rolled her eyes at him. Rosalie joined us momentarily from Bella's room and Esme excused herself to sit with Bella. "What are you two all happy about?" she asked staring at Emmett. An even larger grin crept across Emmett's face "Jas says they have Felix locked up in the basement we were planning on paying him a visit." My youngest sons grinned at each other. I could tell Rosalie was itching to join them. "I'm afraid I can't allow that. Bella has not yet made her decision as to what she wants done with him."

"But Carlisle…" Their voices echoed each other. "I said no, You are not to touch him. Bella has made one of her wished known to me and I intend to see that it is fulfilled. I will be paying Felix a visit." All three stood to argue with me but I growled at them before they could start "This isn't a debate!"

I knew Jasper could tell I was serious, Emmett was upset but instead of lashing out pulled Rosalie down to sit on his lap. "What are you going to do?" Jasper said in a low methodic voice. "Bella does not want what happened to her to ever happen to anyone else. Suplicia and I are seeing to it that Felix does not have the ability to infect anyone in the same manner again." They looked slightly confused but I would explain later Suplicia was waiting for me. "Esme dear." I called in a low voice, "I'm leaving now." She opened the door to Bella's room closing it quietly behind her. "I'll be back in a few minutes if you need anything for Bella the guards will find me. I'm afraid there's no cell service deeper into the castle." I kissed my mate and left the apartment.

I descended in the elevator to the parking level and then took a series of tunnels that led to a deep sloping staircase that descended another forty feet into the earth. Suplicia met me at the bottom in a well lit room surrounded by several other tunnels. I could hear the sounds of people calling out screaming in pain or anguish. This was where the Volturi kept their prisoners.

"Carlisle, this is the surgeon Nastern. He will be the one removing the offending implants." Nastern looked like someone I had known in a previous life. He was old and slightly hunched over, not what you would normally expect for a vampire. He looked nervous, "How do you intend to remove the implants doctor?" I asked out of curiosity. "It is most difficult…. When they were implanted Alec had him under his power. I do not know how I will remove them. Any way it is done it will be unimaginably painful."

Suplicia grinned slightly at the old surgeon and took his arm. "Then let us proceed." I followed them down a dimly lit hall and into a room that had several doors leading off from it. A large vampire stood against the wall. "Which cell is Felix in then?" Suplicia asked. The guard pointed to a thick door with the number three painted on it. He took out a key and opened the door. He and the rest of us stepped in.

All four of us entered the darkened room. The guard illuminated the room lighting several oil lams around the room. Felix was bound to the floor in the center of the room by thick cables attached to dark metal bindings. He lifted his head as he heard us enter. "Suplicia, has Aro forgiven me, are you here to see me released?" Felix seemed to be in positive spirits. She took a few steps toward the heavily restrained Felix and simply said "No."

She turned back to the guard, "how strong are the restraints?" he stepped forward "Um Quite strong my lady, it's a new Graphene epoxy over two hundred times stronger than steel." He stepped back. Felix had evidently just noticed Nastern and myself "What's going on, my lady?" Felix must have decided that addressing Suplicia in a more formal manner would be appropriate.

"This is Carlisle, Bella's soon to be father in Law. He is here to see that this part of your punishment is preformed adequately." She fell silent motioning me forward to explain. "Nastern is here to in essence, take away what he previously gave you. You will not be able to envenom any others with your implants." I turned to take up a vantage point by the door when I heard him growl in satisfaction. "So, she got my gift did she?" an evil grin crossed his face. "Oh and she tasted so sweet." he licked his lips.

At that moment I lost all composure and launched myself at the monster who had hurt Bella. I had my teeth at his throat before I realized he couldn't fight back. I hissed and backed away. "SON OF A BITCH KILL ME!" he bellowed as I walked away. I walked to the wall placing my hand against the stone and took a few deep breaths. 'You should have heard how she moaned when I kissed her, the way she tasted, the way she smelled. All the things I was going to do to her…." He hissed the words, possibly reliving the whole thing in his mind.

I turned to Nastern "Do it… and make sure he feels it." I hissed. Suplicia and I walked out of the cell and the door closed behind us. The sound of Felix's screams carried through the chamber and filled entire complex of tunnels. Only when we had gotten to the parking level was the sound somewhat muted. I had never wanted to kill a sentient creature more, but that was Bella's decision to make. My part in it was done for now.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 - Edward's POV**

The ambush had been avoided and there were thirty prisoners gathered by the Volturi. A truck was sent from the castle in order to transport the attackers. Jane and Alec supervised the loading of the prisoners while Alice and I helped some of the others clear the road of debris. I had to hand it to the guard they had vampires dressed in road crew uniforms and official looking signs posted for detours around the area before the truck had even arrived. Some of the larger boulders took several of us to roll to a suitable distance off the road.

Alice took a broom and started clearing up the last particles along with some of the others. In the end it looked like nothing had ever happened there. The crushed SUV has towed away and the road was completely clear within an hour.

An hour…. An hour that I wasn't with Bella. Alice was beside me having finished her task looking up at me. "It will be okay Edward, Carlisle's with her and I just saw Esme and Rosalie, Emmett and Jas too, it won't be much longer." She wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me into a hug and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Let's go then…" I could see some of the cars loading up. Alice and I ended up with Alec and Jane once again or the remainder of the journey.

Alice's thoughts were focused on her concern for Bella and Jasper. Jane was still replaying our conversation from Romania in her head and Alec was looking forward to seeing a female back at the castle. I couldn't think of much at all, Alice's visions were branded into my brain. The look on Bella's face, the pain I heard in her voice. Felix's attack on Bella, I knew Alice was hiding some of the more detailed images from me. It didn't matter Felix didn't matter. All that mattered was Bella.

My headstrong, beautiful, and stubborn Bella. I realized then it had taken almost seven hours for me to get back to Bella. Would she be alright, was she still alive or did Carlisle have to change her? Was I too late to feel the warmth of her skin one last time to kiss her delicate lips. To watch her eyes light up as I entered a room? All of it, every bit of her was more than I ever thought to hope for. I can't imagine any being on the face of the earth alive or dead that loved a woman as much as I loved Bella.

As we pulled into the underground parking I was certain I would leap out of my own skin. If I concentrated hard enough I swear I could hear her heartbeat in the building above me. Then I heard Alice's thoughts "_Edward, Aro wants to talk to both of us, they aren't going to let us go to Bella as quickly as you want to." _She grimaced. Of course, nothing was ever that easy was it? I ground my teeth together as the car pulled into a parking space. We all got out and Alec, Jane Alice and I made our way to the Elevator.

The guard at the elevator didn't really have to say it we knew, but he instructed us to proceed to the council chambers. We stood waiting in the center of the room for several minutes until the ancients arrived. Aro and Marcus first then they were joined by Caius, Suplicia and Athenadora.

"Mission accomplished I am told" Aro began. "I am also told that we owe a debt to you and your sister Edward…. Alice's vision has once again saved us heartache." Both Alice and I stood still no speaking. He turned to address Alec and Jane "And the prisoners?" Alec took a step forward "They are being unloaded as we speak, we instructed them confined to the vaults." Aro nodded "All but vault three, have it done." Alec turned and exited the room.

"Jane dear, your impression of what happened this evening please." Aro descended the stairs and took Jane's hand. Several minutes later he broke his contact with Jane. "Ahh, yes… well I see. Edward, your thoughts are for your mate of course but we need to know what has transpired, please." Aro turned to me extending his hand, I took it closing my eyes. As Aro dropped my hand he grinned weakly proceeding on to Alice who also shared her thoughts with the Volturi leader. "Ah, the ever vigilant Cullen's. Alice, you weren't looking for this vision but it came to you…. How?"

Alice looked at me and started to explain. "When a person's intensions are strong I can pick up on them. Even when I'm not looking. I was simply thinking about our journey back to Voltera and the vision popped into my head. I wasn't exactly looking for it." All three of the ancients nodded in unison. "Thank you for the clarification… we will see the prisoners for ourselves. I'm sure you wish to see your family." The ancients and their wives silently turned and left the room. Alice grabbed my hand and we ran out the door. Her thoughts were of one thing, and mine echoed hers.

Bella and Jasper….. We raced through the castle with a solitary goal in mind.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 - Edward's POV**

I ran up the stairs to our room Alice on my heals the only thing going through my mind was seeing Bella. I could practically feel my silent heart skip a beat as I rounded the corner to the corridor on our floor. A large vampire guarding the door hisses and I slowed to walking speed. Once he saw my face he nodded and opened the door to the apartment. I could hear everyone's thoughts before I could see them but nobody made a move to intercept me tonight. I walked straight up to Bella's bedroom door and went inside. Alice could fill them in on the details.

To my surprise Rosalie was sitting at the side of Bella's bed wiping her brow with a damp cloth. She saw me come in dropped the cloth and stood. Rosalie's eyes met mine and she smiled a half smile making her way to the door. Her thoughts were reassuring and pleasant _"It's okay Edward, she'll be so glad your back. I know you'll take good care of her" _I turned and pulled Rosalie into a hug. She smiled again and left the room.

Then I was left with Bella, alone. She was laying on her back her eyes closed and her skin deathly pale. The only contrast on her face was her light pink lips and dark circles shadowing her eyes. I could hear the constant drip of the IV leaking pain medication into a needle inserted into the back of her hand. She looked so sick.... so very sick.

I had to make my legs move, they felt as though they weighed a thousand pounds. Bella's condition floored me, I couldn't imagine the pain she must be feeling the medication Carlisle had her on wasn't weak. She may not even fell it when I bite her. God, how could I even think of biting her she was so delicate, so fragile.

She looked like an angel, how could I possibly make her a monster like me. I gently lowered myself to the side of her bed, feeling the heat her body was giving off I took the damp cloth in an attempt to cool her down. The moment the cloth touched her head her eyes fluttered open. "Jasper..." She whispered I could hear the pain in her voice.

"No.... not Jasper." She looked and found my eyes looking up at her from the side of the bed. "Edward!" She practically shouted throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me weakly to her.

I cupped her face bringing my lips to hers and kissed her hungrily. Her scent was off but the taste of her lips brought me to ecstasy. Her lips met mine with the intense passion I had felt our last night together. They moulded to mine and danced along with my own. I could feel her breathing accelerate her heart beat faster and my own lust for her building. God I want her so badly…

Without breaking our kiss I got to my feet and sat on the edge of the bed taking her lower lip into my mouth I heard her moan. Her hand at the base of my neck pulled me closer to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into my lap. I kissed her with a greedy intensity that I had never felt before. When she broke off our kiss in need of air I kissed down her neck and across to her earlobe. She was rocking in my lap and every fibre of my being wanted to stay here in this moment forever. "Oh Edward I missed you so much." She whispered in my ear her breath was so warm against my skin.

This time it was me that broke the kiss. "Bella.… my god Bella.… I'm so sorry." I gazed into her eyes or the first time now seeing the beautiful brown ringed with a tinge of crimson. Her gaze was almost dull, the medication had made her groggy. "Edward... it was my own fault I went for a walk with Aro in the garden...." "Bella, ssshhhh, we don't have to talk about this." She reached for a glass of water by the bed and took a sip. "Please don't blame Jasper.... he didn't want to leave me I made him..." She was looking into her lap. I brought my hand up to nudge her chin to look at me. "I don't blame anyone.... except well.... am I allowed to blame myself?" Bella practically growled. "Okay we won't talk about that any more." I watched her for a moment and saw her wince and grit her teeth.

I kissed her again, deeply pulling her closer I felt her breath coming in shallow gasps her hands were tangled in my hair and I rolled her on top of me. Feeling her weight against me made things real, she was real, she was here. I hadn't just drifted into a delusion while sitting on the plane. I had her back. I felt her bend her leg at the hip half wrapping her leg around my waist and I moved my hand to her hip. Pulling her closer I could hear her moan her kisses leaving my mouth I buried my face into her hair. The scent of her sending electricity shooting though me, I was lost in her scent in the warmth of her body. I reached further grabbing her beautiful backside, again bulling her against me a little harder. I heard Bella gasp sucking in air through her teeth. Shit, I hurt her…

"Bella…" She touched her lips to mine again an I heard her heart skip a beat, the scent of her breath, the warmth of her skin, the taste of her lips. I hadn't missed it she was still here she was still with me. I felt her fingers twining themselves into my hair and pulling me deeper into our kiss. Her breaths were coming in ragged gasps. "Bella, your in pain." She allowed me to lower her back against the pillows on the bed. "Edward, I'm okay the morphine has me in a daze, I barely feel the pain." I breathed in her scent again "You're a terrible liar Bella."

Laying back against her pillow her breaths came quick and shallow. She must have seen the look of concern on my face. "It hurts when I breath too hard, it doesn't help that you take my breath away" her smile was breathtaking. The way she looked at me I couldn't help but kiss her with as much passion as I could offer her. She moaned as my hands wrapped around her waist. "I don't want you to be afraid." I whispered to her. "I'm not, I'll never be afraid of you…. Edward, I love you."

"You need to lay down Bella, I have to talk to Carlisle about how we're going to do this, or if we even have to do it here, I'm sure your rather not be here...." "Edward" She whispered. I sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "Something wrong Bella?" She looked uncomfortable, "Are you in pain, I could call Carlis..." "No, it's not that." She whispered again.

She nervously bit her bottom lip "I know it's unreasonable and selfish but what I really want…" She paused and looked up into my eyes. "I really want you to kiss me again." She turned a beautiful shade of pink. I had to grin at her "Your wish, my command." Then I lost myself once again in her arms.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 - Bella's POV**

A few moments later too soon for my liking, Edward broke off our kiss as I gasped for air. "Mmmmm….." Edward was brushing his fingers up and down my forearm in looping patterns, He was now laying beside me on the bed. "There's one plus for you out of all of this." For the first time ever he looked at me like I were deranged. "No really…" He gave my that half grin and my heart skipped a beat. I could feel his cold fingers twirling the hair at the back of my neck.

"My… ummm…. My demand…. We'll have to put that off for a bit, I don't think I'm up for it." I looked down at my intertwined fingers. Then I heard what I hadn't expected to hear. Edward actually laughed at me. A deep laugh that shook me when he pulled me tight to his chest. "Bella sometimes you are so completely and utterly adorable." he pulled me closer kissing my neck.

I heard a soft knock at the door then. "Come in" Edward purred in my ear and buried his face in my hair. Carlisle sneaked open the door with Esme trailing quietly behind him. "Edward she's sick, she needs rest." He gave Esme a guilty look and moved to get up. "Hey I'm sick not dead, your not going anywhere." I grabbed hold of his arm. He grinned at me and sat back on the bed.

"Actually Bella, Edward does need to go and hunt immediately" Carlisle said with some just the right amount of authority. "I don't like how your lungs are sounding, and if you still want Edward to…" "I do" I cut him off as Edward wrapped his arms around me again. "Is it really that bad Carlisle, I was hoping we could go back to Forks" I asked. "I'm sorry Bella but there is no possible way of moving you your condition is too unstable" I was shocked,how had this not come up before now? "But I feel okay… I mean not too bad, considering" I looked into Edward's dark amber eyes. "I don't want you to go… but…" where was Jasper when you need him, I started blinking back tears. "Carlisle, Esme, can you give us another moment." Edward squeezed me gently kissing me on the top of the head. "Of course" Esme said taking Carlisle's arm and pulling him out of the room.

He simply held me a moment longer. "How many times have I broken my promise to you?" He growled. "What? What are you talking about?" I was questioning where this was coming from as I turned and looked him in the eyes. "I promised I'd never leave you again Bella, and that now seems to be all I'm doing." I shook my head at him. "Edward, you never really leave me, your protecting me. When you went with the search party, you weren't leaving me you were protecting me and your protecting me now. You need to hunt, or you might hurt me and I know you would go running off to the Volturi if you ever hurt me. This time they're just closer, you could probably just walk." I smiled.

"Bella, please don't joke about this. I did this, I was the cause of all of this. If I had never come here asking for death the Voltrui would never known you existed and your making light of that." He had gotten off the bed and was pacing back and forth in front of the window. "Oh, the blame game now is it? If you want to go there, let's go, because it was me that jumped off a stupid cliff remember, which made you think I was dead. Edward… we have gone over this before." I threw a pillow at him in frustration. "Now would you quit acting like a martyr and go hunt!"

He turned and plucked the pillow out of the air as I cried out clasping my side. "Carlisle!" He bellowed toward the front room and Carlisle was in the room a split second later. "Bella I need you to lay back so I can see what it is. I was still gritting my teeth and breathing through them. "I think it's a rib, I remember breaking one when I was six." I laid back so Carlisle could poke around my side. "I don't think it's the actual bone it's the muscles around it being repaired. Bones don't re-break and mend until later in the transformation."

I looked up at Edward holding my hand "Go, please…. I want you back soon…. I need you back soon." "I'll be back before you can miss me." He kissed deeply on the lips and then again on the forehead and headed for the door. "Not possible, I already miss you…" He looked back at me for a moment his eyes speaking volumes. He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to.

Carlisle continued his examination and Esme held my hand. She was always humming some unknown song but it kept me from being stressed. Carlisle after a few minutes was convinced that the pain I had experienced was torn muscles knitting together. He said that vampire venom does that but normally people aren't as aware as I was.

A few more minutes passed of Carlisle readjusting the needle in the back of my hand because some movement I had made had the fluid entering my body under the skin rather than through the blood. If you've ever had an IV in the back of your hand before it feels like bugs crawling just under the surface. I wanted to scratch and pull and rip it out, but I knew it was the morphine that was keeping me sane. Why hadn't Carlisle told me it was this bad… I knew the venom wasn't doing anything good for me but I didn't realize I was dying from the inside out. I only hoped that he had saved that news to tell me when Edward was here so I wouldn't freak out…. But I was freaking out now.

I curled up onto my side and pouted, I couldn't believe Edward had been here and was gone again. I missed his arms around me, the scent of his breath, the feel of his lips against mine. I knew in the back of my mind that I only let him go now because I knew I'd never have to let him go again.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 - Alice's POV**

I had told my family all of what had happened on our trip, well, not all but that was Edward's to tell. Jasper arms had been wrapped around me since I came through the door. By the visions I was seeing he wasn't letting go of me for, well…. Let's just say it will be an eventful night.

I had missed Jasper desperately. I could tell somehow that he was much more comfortable in his own skin since I had last seen him. I wanted to see Bella too but Carlisle was in checking her medication. Edward had ran out of the room Emmett and Rosalie on his heals. I knew Carlisle had sent him to hunt. He was determined now, after seeing Bella he was completely and totally set on him being the one that changed her.

Carlisle and Esme came out of Bella's room and I took the opportunity to finally see my best friend with my own eyes. With Jasper on my heals I skipped into Bella's room and plopped down on her bed. She looked up and grinned weakly at me. Her hair was all stringy and her skin was waxy pale. My eyes took in the whole picture… Where the hell did she find sweat pants and a holey t-shirt. Note to self, burn those.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to help you get ready?" I asked Bella, her hand combed through her tangled hair. "What do you mean get ready? Isn't Edward just gonna bite me and things take care of themselves?" I had to giggle I couldn't quite hold it in. "Not quite Bella, unless you want leg hair for all eternity." A look of horror crossed her face "What??" Jasper interjected at this point. "Vampire hair is basically as hard to cut as our skin."

"You mean…. I…oh…." Bella stuttered. "Don't worry, I'll help you Bella." I nodded at Jasper and he flooded the room with calm. "Okay, so can you help me to the shower" She moved to get up. "Not a chance, I'll bring things to you. Carlisle doesn't want you over doing anything." I jumped up off the bed and started rifling through drawers looking for something for Bella to wear. "Jas, can you give us some privacy and send Esme in please?" I kissed him gently on the lips he gave me a depressed look. I could tell he didn't want to let me go for anything but he gently caressed my face and turned and left the room. I went back to what I was doing.

"Alice…" "Hold on Bella, just give me a minute." I had found that cute little blue cammie and boy shorts that Edward liked so much. Then thought again, not exactly family viewing appropriate. "hummm…" Esme had come into the room, closing the door gently behind her. Ah ha! Perfect, I had found the outfit. Not exactly what I had planned but, oh well.

"Esme can you help me get Bella cleaned up, she doesn't want an eternity of leg stubble" I grinned at a terrified looking Bella sitting on the bed. "Of course, I'll get some hot water, do you want to wash your hair Bella?" She asked and Bella nodded. Esme quickly exited the room and I took the opportunity to sit on the end of Bella's bed. "Ask Bella…. Whatever you want to know. I know you're a little terrified right now but if I can help in any way please let me know."

She was pushed up against the headboard with pillows. "What's it like? I mean the change… do you remember everything?" She looked expectantly at me as Esme returned. "You know I don't remember my life before I woke up but lots of people do. I do remember some pain but when I actually woke up and saw the world for the first time. It was breathtaking." I grinned at Esme taking a bottle of shampoo off the dresser. "Esme?" Bella questioned.

"Well, Bella I remember some of it. The human memories dull over time. I remember Carlisle finding me and I remember the pain, but I was already in a great deal of pain from my fall. Then when I woke up it was amazing. It's as if I had been looking at the world through a fog. Becoming a vampire lifted that fog, you'll be amazed Bella."

Bella looked uncomfortable but was allowing me to scrub her hair clean. "Bella, what is it?" She nervously bit her bottom lip. "I'm wondering about the pain, everyone keeps skipping over that part. What does it feel like?"

Ah… this was going to be an interesting explanation. Esme started to explain while we continued helping Bella get cleaned up. If anyone could explain it in the best possible light it would be Esme.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 - Emmett's POV**

Edward and Rosalie had disappeared off into the dark forest where Jasper and I had hunted earlier. I stayed with the car, keeping the motor running. I knew Edward was in a big rush to get back. Bella was definitely his girl, like Rose was mine. I knew he was nervous about changing her but there was still a spring in his step since he had seen Bella.

All I know is he seemed way to happy for a ninety year old perpetually reved up seventeen year old. I probably wouldn't be that happy if I wasn't getting any. Hell, at least he was practiced at it. Now look what he had to look forward to, if the next three days of seeing Bella in agony didn't kill him. Then the next year of dealing with a blood obsessed Bella who's easily distracted and ready to kill anyone and everything would.

I had to grin to myself, this was going to be an interesting year. Hopefully Edward would still be unable to read her mind, cuz I can't wait to see him get his ass handed to him by his own girlfriend. I would miss the clumsy girl that turned red when I teased her. She was fun to have around. I remember when I woke up and started testing my strength. I broke a few houses Esme was about ready to shoot me but they tolerated it for my sake and Rose's.

Now Bella would be our new occupation, keeping her out of trouble for at least a year. Maybe I could teach her how to take down a bear. She'd probably laugh at the thought of it now, but in a few weeks….. That is unless she turns out to be the most clumsy vampire in existence. I grinned to myself. It was definitely a possibility..

I could hear Rose and Edward on their way back, the quiet rustling of leaves and a few snapping twigs. I got back into the drivers seat and had it in gear when they jumped in opposite doors. "So, where to? Clubbing in Milan anyone?" I smiled at my brother and felt a swat come from the back seat. "Okay, okay… sheesh…. Breaking the tension, hello?"

"Sorry Em, I'm just anxious about getting back" Edward was practically vibrating. "Yeah, I can see that Eddie, dial it down would you, your making me anxious." I couldn't help but smile Edward's mood was contagious. "It's going to be fine Edward" Rosalie added from the back seat. "I wish I could be so confident." He said depression creeping into his voice.

"Oh come on Edward, you love her your going to marry her, Carlisle will be right there. Nothing is going to go wrong." Edward brushed his fingers through his hair. "I know, I know… it's just it feels so weird. I've been protecting her for so long and now…." I glanced over at him, "Yeah and now your gonna bite her." Rosalie wacked me in the back of the head "Would you be more sensitive Emmett!"

"No, he's right… Carlisle won't let me get carried away." "Christ is that what your worried about? I'll pull you off her if you get too involved." Edward looked at me questioning my motives. "Hey, she's my soon to be sister and I can't have you killing her, I'm kinda attached" I saw a broad grin cross Edward's face. "Thanks Em."

"I'm there for you too Edward, I can't imagine our family without Bella in it now." Edward looked at me in disbelief. "Wipe that look off your face would you, I'm allowed to become attached to Bella aren't I? I know I've acted horribly to her in the past but…. Well that's the past get over it." She abruptly ended the discussion and leaned back against the seat staring out the window.

"I know you'd never wish it upon anyone Rose, and I was right there with you. This has to be done now, there is no avoiding it." Edward was obviously answering one of Rose's thoughts. "I know Edward and I intend to be the best sister I can to her." Rose was really showing the true nature of the woman I knew her to be. She was a caring person, she just didn't let a lot of people see that side of her.

We were almost back to the castle and Edward was tapping his foot on the floor of the car. By the way he was acting, I was wondering if he was going to get some action with Bella before he changed her. "OUCH!" Rose was laughed at me taking a hard right cross to the shoulder from Edward. "Sorry, cripes… Mr sensitivity." I mumbled.

We passed through the gate into the underground parking and a minute later we were parked and jumping out of the car. We raced toward the Elevator and came face to face with Carlisle. "We have a problem…"


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 - Edward's POV**

"What's wrong? Bella?" I looked at my father in the eyes, Emmett must have realized I was ready to run because he grabbed me by the shoulder. "No, she's fine for now." Carlisle said. "Aro has taken more of an interest that we were aware of. He has bestowed what he refers to as a great honour on Bella." Carlisle took a breath and continued. "He is insisting that Bella be brought to the Awakening chamber to undergo her transformation."

"He is waiting for an answer in the council chambers" Carlisle was unhappy about this new revelation and I was sure Bella wouldn't like it. "Can we gratefully decline?" I asked my father through gritted teeth. My frustration boiling to the surface, I didn't want to be away from Bella for one more second. We had all entered the elevator and Carlisle had pushed the button that would bring us to the council floor.

"Well, that's what I'm hoping but with Bella in such a vulnerable position I don't think we should upset him too much. We need to be tactful Edward, It will get you back to Bella quicker." I nodded. Sometimes I was surprised at Carlisle's insight, it was almost as good as mind reading. The elevator chimed at the correct floor. Em and Rose were about to accompany us but I turned to them. "Can you make sure Bella is alright for me, and that Alice isn't torturing her."

Rosalie smiled and nodded taking a annoyed Emmett by the arm and pulling him back into the elevator. I knew Emmett was itching to be my wingman but calmer heads were needed while addressing the council. Carlisle and I walked briskly into the council chamber.

"Ah Edward, Carlisle, just the people I hoped to see" Aro said as he saw us enter the room. We proceeded closer to address the council. "Are you ready to proceed? I have had the chamber made ready." His eyes sparkled with excitement in the dim light.

"We are of course honoured by the offer, however…" All speaking in the chamber had stopped and all eyes were on myself and Carlisle once again. "As I was saying I don't believe Bella would enjoy such opulence. She's quite shy, she doesn't like anyone making things special for her." I was telling the truth. Bella didn't even like it when I bought her lunch at school.

"We would of course give Bella all the privacy she would like, we simply make the chamber the site for her transformation, You and your family would be her company." Aro's words seemed honest and true I couldn't detect an underlying deception. "It is a lovely room I assure you" Aro added. He was however determined on making us accept his offer.

"Of course, thank you." I glanced at Carlisle nodding subtly to him. "I will present this to Bella, as you know she is quite ill and I would like to get back to her as soon as possible." I knew I would not be able to sway Aro in his desire so I would convince Bella. I knew she wouldn't be happy, but in her condition we couldn't risk transporting her away from Voltera. I'm also certain Carlisle had downplayed the seriousness of her illness.

"Yes, please allow us to send our wished for her quick recovery from the transformation." Marcus and Cauis nodded their agreement. "We will await word as to when we will join you for Bella's awakening." He turned to sit down. "Join us?" Carlisle asked taking the words out of my mouth. "Of course we wish to be present for the joyous event" Aro smiled in response.

"As I said Bella is very shy, she wouldn't want…" "Do not fear young Edward, simply Myself, Marcus, Caius, Suplicia and Athenadora would attend. As representatives of our family, welcoming a new member to yours." Aro took a rather shocked looking Suplicia's hand. "We will stay out of the way, of course."

I am sure Carlisle could tell I was about ready to explode as he thanked the council placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a nudge toward the door. We were back in the Elevator before I realized he was talking to me. "Well it's better than it could have been, normally for an awakening the entire guard is present." Carlisle tried to reassure me but his eyes betrayed his true emotion and that was fear. Fear for his family and most of all Fear for me and Bella.

"Now all I have to do is tell Bella." Thank god she wasn't a vampire yet because she may just rip my head off.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61 - Edward's POV**

When Carlisle and I entered the apartment Alice was looking quite smug. _"She's all ready Edward. Esme and I answered some questions she had and helped her get cleaned up."_ Then her thoughts drifted back to what Aro had to say. "Carlisle would you mind explaining… I think I should go tell Bella." I turned toward her door. Carlisle's thought were a sincere wish of _"good luck."_

I slowly let the door creep open. I could hear a chuckle from Emmett and the thought "_He's already scared of her, this is going to be interesting." _I turned back to my brother and rolled my eyes. I quickly disappeared into Bella's room.

Like I had assumed Alice had exhausted Bella and she was laying on top of the covers her breathing was laboured. I could hear her heart beating a calm and steady beat. She looked like an angel. Dressed in a deep sapphire blue top with light beige slacks. Alice had obviously helped her wash her hair which now hung in loose waves around her face. She looked like perfection incarnate, and she wanted me. I still couldn't wrap my head around that reality.

I moved quietly closer to the bed and her eyes slowly opened, a weak grin spreading across her face. "Hi…" She croaked her breathing was worse. "Hi yourself, you look beautiful" I took her hand in my own. "That's good because the way I look doesn't reflect the way I feel." She lifted herself up and kissed me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I raised an eyebrow at her, sometimes she was too perceptive for her own good. "Something has come up, it's not too bad…. It's just…." She looked at me with her red rimmed eyes and I was lost. "Edward?" She took my hand in her own. "Sorry, nothing seems to be working out as we had planned. The wedding, the honeymoon…. I wanted our life together to start out perfect, and it's anything but."

"Edward, do you think I really care about all that? I still want to marry you of course but none of that matters if your not here with me. Plans get ruined all the time, we just have to go with what life gives us. As long as it gives me you I have nothing to complain about." She kissed me then pulling me closer to her. My mind was in a fog from her scent her taste, her warmth, her passion.

I don't know how but I ended up laying beside her again on the bed my hands trailing down her body and slipping under her shirt at the back. I pulled her tight to me hearing her moan brought a growl to my lips. That moment was back, that moment of a hundred years of repressed teenage lust. With Bella slowly unbuttoning my shirt I was ready to give into it, so ready.

I sat up and pulled her into my lap quickly positioning my hands to rip her shirt of when I heard the knock at the door. A deep growl came from me making Bella jump slightly. "We're coming in in five seconds Edward so make yourselves presentable." Alice chirped from outside the door. I could hear her mentally counting and gently placed Bella back on the bed. "Annoying little pixie" Bella mumbled as she straightened her shirt as I did my own and I sat beside her again.

Alice came in trailing Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme behind her. "I heard that Bella….I had a vision, I don't want to scare you Bella but your lungs are giving it up in about seven minutes." Bella squeezed my hand tightly. "Don't be afraid." I whispered. "I'm not…. I just… oh cripes, Charlie, what are we going to tell him?" Bella looked at me franticly. She truly cared for her father, she didn't want to hurt him in any way, but our disappearance had to be explained somehow. "How do you feel about eloping and wandering the globe for a year?" I asked in a pleasant tone. "You've given this a lot of thought haven't you?" Bella asked. I merely grinned at her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all… after." Bella seemed unsure of what to say. Emmett always knowing when to break the tension piped in "I can't wait to take you bear hunting little sis." A broad grin on his face. Bella turned a light red colour "Me, a bear?"

"Don't be so surprised Bella, with newborn strength you can probably beat Emmett at wrestling" Rosalie added. "I'll take that bet" Jasper interjected. Alice skipped over to Bella's side and hugged her. "Don't worry, it will be fine I've seen it." She smiled broadly. My family quietly left the room leaving myself with Bella, Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella, thank you so much for making our family complete at last" Esme whispered in her ear and hugged her deeply. She looked like if she could cry she would, instead she nodded to Carlisle and me and quickly left the room. Carlisle was quickly disconnecting the needle in the back of Bella's hand. She buried her face in my shoulder. "Some vampire you'll make, scared of a little blood" I teased. "It's not the blood it's the needle." She explained as I laid her back on the bed against the

Pillows.

"You were trying to tell me something earlier and we got sidetracked, what was it?" Bella asked. I had been so wrapped up in being with her I had forgotten about Aro's offer. I was bout to start to explain when I heard a violent exhale come from Bella's chest. Her eyes found mine as she tried to take another breath and failed.

Carlisle's hand was instantly on my shoulder "Now son."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62 - Edward's POV**

The look of panic on Bella's face was all it took "I'm sorry Bella…." I whispered and brought my mouth to her neck. I had never been religious but I have to admit I said a quick prayer to god to bring Bella back to me.

I bit down on Bella's neck and suddenly felt a gush of her blood enter my mouth. It was warm and tasted even better than I remember. I could feel her heart beating in her chest pumping the vital fluid to her extremities. I needed more I needed to drink her all in. I felt Bella's body shudder beneath me. "Edward… enough…" Carlisle spoke softly from beside me. The ecstasy of the taste of her blood faded to reality as Carlisle lowered a mask to her mouth and began pumping oxygen into her lungs.

I removed my teeth from her skin licking the wound to seal in the venom. Then I moved to her wrists, her inner elbow, back of her knee. Forcing myself not to think of the taste of her blood but of forcing as much venom into her as possible.

I regretted hurting her but there was nothing I could do differently. Carlisle and I had discussed several options back in Forks but those options flew out the window since we weren't in Forks.

Carlisle continued forcing oxygen into her lungs. I looked up at him "Anywhere else?" He shook his head It took a few more minutes for Bella's heart to start beating faster.

About an hour later Bella was again breathing on her own and Carlisle ceased his attention to her breathing. He stood beside the bed watching me holding her hand and whispering reassurance to Bella. "Son… it will be alright" He grasped my shoulder reassuringly. After a few minutes he left me alone with Bella.

Two hours later and there was no change, no sound, no movement except the beating of her heart and the slow methodic breaths she took. Everyone had taken a moment to look in on us there was no longer a point to keeping the door closed. Everyone was being very respectful speaking in hushed voices and keeping their thoughts to themselves. She's so quiet, I had been afraid that I had done something wrong but Carlisle reassured me. Her heart was beating strongly.

I heard a knock at the door and Carlisle answered, I didn't much care who it was. I stroked the back of Bella's hand I knew the burning must have started. Even after Esme's delicate explanation she still wanted to go through this. She had never once wavered in her resolve, at least not that I had seen. She wanted to be with me so badly she would damn herself to a soulless existence. I knew Bella was not as puritanical in her beliefs as I was and tended to side with Carlisle on the fact that we did have a soul.

I felt Esme approach me from behind her thoughts were calm but full of concern for myself and for Bella. She placed her hands on both of my shoulders "Suplicia is here to show us the way to the awakening chamber." She whispered. A reflex growl left my throat, I hadn't had a chance to mention anything about it to Bella. When she woke she would be disoriented enough without that too. I had not been able to see Aro's motivation behind it and that had me worried. "We'll be out in a minute" I said to my mother.

Esme left relaying my message and I took the opportunity to scan the bookshelf and the leftover belongings of the human who had lived here. I grabbed several books to read to Bella, things I knew she would like. Shakspeare, A collection of poetry, and even a copy of Canterbury tales. What kind of human has a well worn copy of Canterbury tales? Stashing the books in my pockets I bent down and slid one arm under Bella's knees, the second under her arms and carried her gently into the front room.

Suplicia turned to greet me. "Started already… I hadn't realized she is so quiet…." Her mouth dropped open searching for what to say. "I don't know what Aro is planning, he won't tell me…. If I had any idea…" "We know Suplicia" Carlisle reassured her and I nodded in agreement, I knew she was telling the truth. Suplicia turned and led the way out of the apartment followed by Carlisle and Esme, then me carrying Bella and followed By Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper.

Now that my family was finally back together there was nothing save complete and utter destruction that would tear them apart for a very, very, long time. I could only hope that for me that long time included Bella.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63 - Bella's POV**

I felt a final breath escape my lungs, and heard Edward apologise before I felt his lips at my neck and a sudden pain. Then I passed out, there was no sound and I felt like I was floating. Then the fire started.

It felt like I had been immersed in scalding water. I still couldn't breath and my heart was beating out of my chest. The pain from my heart beating so hard was the only distraction I had from the burning agony I was feeling everywhere. I tried to keep my brain active, I tried to compare the pain to some past injury.

I broke a rib when I was six…. No, not comparable. Car crash with Renee when I was twelve I had a broken leg torn muscles and three dislocated fingers, no, that wasn't it either. That instant when James jumped down and crushed my leg, severing an artery. That was almost comparable but it was that instant spread across my entire body, never stopping never abating at all.

Esme had suggested not dwelling on the pain, that it would be all consuming so I was trying to think of anything but. Making up questions in my head, but my brain always came back to it. What was it with the burning, vampires are cold. Why the burning… I could deal with freezing. Freezing felt like Edward's arm. Freezing felt like his breath against my skin, his lips against mine. I could deal with freezing.

I remember when I was younger holding my hand over a candle flame as a initiation into a friends tree fort. We had to swear never to let boys in and the candle flame was to show we were as tuff as any boys. I had held my hand in the direct flame for fifteen seconds and it was excruciating. I had a blister on my hand for two weeks. None of that could compare to this.

That would be attractive a full body blister or burnt black compleetly, no hair and no eyebrows. Knowing Edward he would still say I was beautiful. What had I done in my life to deserve this man. I could feel the heat building why on gods green earth did I have to be conscious now. I had the ability to forget to breath while making out with my boyfriend but not now. For the first time in my life I would welcome unconsciousness. I would embrace being unaware, and not having to feel this torture.

I wanted desperately to cry out I wanted to release some of this feeling in one almighty scream. I wanted that release I wanted to rip my own skin off to be free of the burning. I needed to die…. Oh my god… was that it. Was I really dead? Was I burning in hell for all eternity for having the nerve to love a fallen angel. Was this god's punishment for being that foolish?

NO. I was going to see Edward again I was going to be able to love him. I was going to see my family I was going to marry Edward and I was going to make him mine. He would never leave me here to burn. He was out there, he had to be. He was waiting for me I just had to make it through three days… just three days. Three days and I'd never have to let him go again.

How long had it been now, a day… two days? With my luck only an hour would have passed in the real world. Here in the expanse of my brain it had already been an eternity. A burning agony of eternity without Edward's arms around me. I wanted to cry just thinking of it, but I couldn't cry. I couldn't let Edward suffer along with me, there was no sense in that.

If there was anyone that deserved this it was Felix. Felix had taken away my wedding to Edward, Felix had taken away my human honeymoon. Most of all Felix had taken away my choice, he had forced this on me, on all of us. Felix had taken away my ability to say goodbye to my father, my mother… my friends. Felix needed to feel this pain, he needed to feel my pain….

He was going to feel it, I would make sure he would feel it.

I don't know how long I had been arguing with myself but I started to hear a faint melodic voice. It was quiet at first obscured by the white noise my brain was screaming at me. I couldn't hear properly, what is it saying? Who is it that's speaking to me, was I really dead like I had thought, was it god speaking my judgement?

I was willing my heart to beat quieter, willing my thoughts to be silent. I started to hear better…. I could recognize the voice, it was Edward, but what was he saying? Minutes passed…. Hours maybe, I wanted to hear his words to really hear them. His voice was so beautiful the most beautiful sound in the world. The words I started to recognize the words and listened intently.

_O MY Luve's like a red, red rose,_

_That's newly sprung in June: _

_O my Luve's like the melodie, _

_That's sweetly play'd in tune. _

_As fair art thou, my bonie lass,_

_So deep in luve am I; _

_And I will luve thee still, my dear,_

_Till a' the seas gang dry. _

_Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,_

_And the rocks melt wi' the sun; _

_And I will luve thee still, my dear, _

_While the sands o' life shall run. _

_And fare-thee-weel, my only Luve! _

_And fare-thee-weel, a while! _

_And I will come again, my Luve, _

_Tho' 'twere ten thousand mile! _


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64 - Alec's POV**

When we had finished securing the prisoners Jane had gone off to enjoy her day off. I made my way slowly to the council chambers. I was almost instantly intercepted by Demetri, and pulled aside. "The human girl, I hear she's bad… there's a rumour that the Cullen's will have to change her here." Demetri looked nervous even mentioning it. He had a right to be Jane would be livid. She had a definite hate on for the Swan girl and was making her angst known to all.

"Shit, what are they thinking. Thanks man, I'll let Jane know before she hears it from anyone else." I then went in search of my sister. There was no way she wasn't going to be pissed, but at least if I told her I would save others from her wrath. Jane never used her power on me, it was an unspoken understanding between us. I followed her scent from where I had left her to her apartment on the fifth floor. I remember her mentioning something about shopping with Heidi when we had some down time. She had been looking forward to it, I dreaded ruining her good mood.

I knocked on the door taking a deep breath stabilizing myself for the onslaught of Jane's mood swing. "Come in" her voice chimed from inside, I opened the door and was met by a flurry of movement. Jane was tearing her room apart every surface was covered with discarded clothing. She quickly opened drawer after drawer tossing things toward the bed. "Where is it?" she muttered under her breath.

"What are you looking for?" I asked dodging a flying t-shirt. Continuing to riffle though drawers she answered "Oh that leather bustier that Heidi gave me she'll be pissed if she never sees me wear it." I looked around the chaos of the room for a moment and focused on a package near the top of Jane's book shelf. "Book shelf still in the box, sis." she looked up and sighed. "Well that would have taken me forever to find." She pulled a chair over and stood on it retrieving the box. "So what's up Alec, you don't normally visit me on your day off." She had opened the box and pulled out the bustier.

"There have been some…. Developments, and I didn't want you to hear it from the others." I said calmly. "Throwing the bustier on the bed she paced over to me. "What sort of developments?" she sneered her hand on her hip. I continued, she would be pissed no matter how I told her. "Demetri heard it from a credible source that the Swan girl will have to stay in the castle for her transformation. She's too sick to move." She looked like she was contemplating murder. "You have got to be kidding me, they can't Aro won't let them leave if they change her here. I don't want that bitch in the castle. This is the worst thing that could possibly happen. We've got to do something." She threw her robe over her shoulders and pushed me toward the door. "Jane you need to calm down, there may be nothing we can do." Jane growled "Over my pile of ashes, they can't transform her if she's dead."

I spun around grabbing Jane by the shoulders. "You can't Jane, Aro wants her you know that. If you take away his opportunity he will banish you. We can't kill her, if anything we need to help her." Jane stare was like shooting daggers at me. "What the hell are you talking about."

I took a step back Jane looked about ready to tear my head off. "We need to help her either by getting her out of Voltera or making Aro think she is useless. He is too invested in her future to just drop her now. He wants to know what power she has and she's under such heavy guard there is no way you will get near her while she's human. For all we know she may be undergoing the change as we speak. She is becoming one of us no matter what, it's just what we do with her in the future that will be pivotal in weather she stays in Voltera. I know you don't want that."

Jane had calmed down slightly her breathing regulated and she wandered off toward the window. "And what, prey tell, dear brother do you suggest we do?" She sneared. "I suggest you go shopping with Heidi and let me think of a plan. I have some things to check out and I will see you when you get back. "It better be good dear brother, because I don't have a problem killing her, or anyone else that gets in my way. Now go, I have to get dressed."

With a final venomous glance from Jane I turned and left her room. I quickly made my way to the council chamber small groups of vampires lining the walls speaking in hushed tones. I found Afton and Chelsea speaking with Brendan and Santiago near the west wall and joined them. "Congratulations of Athenadora's recovery Alec, I hear Aro is very pleased" Chelsea said stepping aside to allow me into their circle. "Yes, the Cullens were an asset, has anyone hear when they are leaving?" I asked casually. Santiago looked around cautiously "I hear they aren't leaving until the girl is changed. The mind reader just got back from hunting and Aro offered them the Awakening chamber for her transformation." All four of them looked for my reaction. "Well I guess we won't be bidding them farewell for a few days at least then… if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Demetri." I left the conversation as casually as I had entered it. Showing no emotion or concern.

I found Demetri near the garden talking to a visiting vampire I didn't know. I caught his attention and walked into an adjoining meeting room not wishing to be overheard. He entered the room behind me I turned and spoke to him in a hushed tone. "I need your help with something." That was the beginning of a long drawn out conversation. The gist of it being, the need to keep Jane from killing the Swan girl. Of course Demetri, not being me was as scared of Jane as the rest of the guard but he agreed to help me.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65 - Bella's POV**

It had to be almost over….

Please god let it be almost over….

The only thing keeping me sane was the sound of Edward's voice. He barely ever stopped talking to me. He described what the courtyard looked like today, how many tourists were snapping pictures and looking completely lost. He told me how much he loved me and how eager he was to show me everything in the world. He spoke about traveling to exotic places and introducing me to the Cullen's vampire friends.

And he whispered…. He whispered all the things he couldn't wait for us to do together. For us to be together. Between his whispers I fantasized about being with Edward, being with him completely. How badly did I want him to kiss me how it would feel right now to have his ice cold lips on my burning flesh. The burning….. Please tell me the burning was almost over.

I listened intently to all the people coming in and out of the room. Edward even read Romeo and Juliet to me. Emmett took a turn at being almost all of the Capulet men using strange accents that would have had me rolling on the floor laughing. It was all I could do to not scream with the pain. Later Jasper and Alice joined Edward in a thrilling rendition of a midsummer nights dream. Alice seemed to like playing the ferries and nymphs. I felt more at ease with Jasper in the room. I felt waves of calm interspersed with the burning pain, but with Jasper around it felt like less.

Something changed after a little while… the burning pain wasn't the only thing. There was darkness, I was surrounded by it. All around the burning pyre of my body there was darkness. I was curious and felt myself drift toward it. It was cooler in the darkness…. Oh I liked the darkness I could stay in the darkness. Then I heard the yelling "Bella NO! don't you dare die on me." Why would Edward yell that? All I was doing was…. Wait.

The darkness was cool and comfortable…. The darkness was my grave, the darkness was death. That meant that the fire, the pain…. That was my life? But how I didn't want to live in pain. I didn't want to feel. "Bella please don't do this." I could hear the sorrow in Edward's voice. I had to go back to the burning… the pain, the agony to be with Edward. The moment my mind touched the pain again I wanted to retreat. I wanted to go back to the darkness. You can't do that Bella I told myself, you have to do this for Edward. He only exists in the pain. I pulled myself back into the pain and heard Edward more clearly. "Oh god Bella, thank you, your back with me."

That's where I stayed, on a burning pyre surrounded by cool darkness. Like a man on fire surrounded by water. Who was the sick masochistic one now huh Edward? I felt his cool fingers bush the hair away from my face. I felt him kiss me ever so lightly on the forehead. "What just happened Carlisle?" Edward asked. "Does it matter? She's still with us, that's all that counts" Carlisle may have known that I had almost given up but I was glad he didn't tell Edward that.

It was a few hours later I heard the argument start, I didn't know who all were involved but the raised voices made me anxious.

"What the hell do you think your doing being a human in here?" Carlisle sounded upset.

'She'll wake soon, she will be hungry" I recognised Aro's hissing voice.

"Not for that she won't" Edward, don't leave me, he was angry too.

"Shouldn't that be her decision?" I wanted to call out to defend myself I didn't want to drink from humans.

"She's already made it she doesn't want to feed on humans she has a conscious" Edward said with conviction. That's right, you know what I want.

"She's never had the thirst, she doesn't know what she wants" God Aro was getting on my last nerve.

"She doesn't want that" Thank you Carlisle.

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist then. Demetri…" What? No what's going on?

"Aro, you son of a bitch you swore." Edward hissed at Aro.

"I Lied, take them all of them." I felt Edward let go of my hand at that moment. No, I cried out in my head. I Could hear the growling the hissing of what seemed like countless vampires. Fights broke out all around me.

I felt something different, my heart was racing… Oh God the burning…. Edward please help me what's going on? Edward…. I couldn't hear his voice any more, where was my angel. I felt like I was burning from the inside out. Help me Edward where are you??

Then I heard Aro shout "Kill them all!"

"NNNNNOOOOO!!" I screamed and the room went silent. I felt the last shuttering beat of my heart.


	66. Chapter 66

**_*** I know Aro is Evil incarnate but I thought for this part of the story I needed to reflect his pov so we can see where the Volturi _**

**_are coming from or at least where Aro's motives are coming from.... Also sorry for the bit of repetition it was necessary Enjoy!***_**

**Chapter 66 - Aro's POV**

The girl has been with Edward in the Awakening chamber for the last three days, it was only a matter of hours until she awoke. I couldn't wait to see her ability, she had the potential of being even more powerful than Jane. The thought of having that power made me smile. Although there was Jane's jealousy to overcome. She would conform, I would make certain of it. I had recalled Corin from southeast Asia and she should be arriving in a few hours. Corin is one of the best trainers for latent ability that I could wish for. Since she had relocated to survey our interests in Asia she had only been back to Votera a few times this century. I was looking forward to seeing how she had progressed.

We had found Corin about twelve hundred years ago as a consort to the emperor of China. She was "si wáng jīng xiāo shāng" translated to us as dealer of death. Vampires were actually known to certain people of the royal family and used as assassins. Corin had the unique ability to deflect the powers directed at her she was able to train our kind without being harmed in any way. She also could absorb a power, keep it within her and throw it back at the offender. She had been reluctant to join the Volturi but did join us under the condition that she would be free to return to China whenever she wished. She did however always come when summoned. Many looked forward to seeing her, her company and knowledge was greatly prized by many.

Suplicia my loving wife had made the comfort of Carlisle and his family her priority even though I could care less. They could leave, although I did enjoy conversations with Carlisle in the past his family and his self righteous belief in bettering himself by feeding from animals made me sick. If we were meant to feed from fury beasts then we wouldn't have the thirst for human blood. After three hundred years I thought he would have come to his senses. That or die from malnutrition.

I had argued with my brothers over my plan for the Swan girl, Marcus believed that we should allow the Cullen's to leave while Caius had warmed his opinion of them and thought only that we should offer places in the guard to Edward, Alice and their mates for services rendered. I described what I felt the girls ultimate power could be and what we could accomplish with her among our ranks and Marcus changed his opinion to correspond with that of Caius. Although my brothers may not like my means I was determined to undermine Edward and gain Bella's trust. As a newborn she would be confused, easily distracted, possibly easy to tempt to a roll more fitting to her natural tendencies.

Ahh… that was it. I would tempt her with the one thing that we couldn't resist. The one thing that I have never seen a newborn resist. Fresh human blood. I sent for Alec and Brendan a few minutes ago. When they arrive I will send them on a fishing expedition.

A few minutes later Alec arrived with Brendan a few steps behind. "Good, I want you to go find a tempting treat for our newest vampire. Ms. Swan should be awake within the hour. Bring it to the Awakening chamber, we will meet you there." Brendan's immediate "yes master" was interrupted by Alec's question. "Master, won't she want to feed on animals like her family?" I nodded to him he was of course correct. "Possibly, but that should be her decision. I wouldn't want to be a bad host by not offering the girl refreshments, now would I?" Alec lowered his eyes almost immediately. "Of course master." They both turned and left.

A half hour later my guards from the Awakening chamber informed me of the Swan girl's progress. It seemed that her heart was beginning to race, I gathered my brothers and several members of the guard to attend the joyous event. Leaving my dear Suplicia to attend Athenadora in her recovery from her incarceration.

Luckily Alec and Brendan met us at the door of the chamber with a frightened but thankfully gagged human. We entered the room silently, Alec dragging the human in last.

"What the hell do you think your doing being a human in here?" Carlisle hissed.

'She'll wake soon, she will be hungry" I said ignoring Carlisle's protest.

"Not for that she won't" Edward was now standing next to the girl glaring at the human.

"Shouldn't that be her decision?" I hissed staring at the motionless body of the girl laying on the table.

"She's already made it she doesn't want to feed on humans she has a conscious" Edward said with conviction.

I looked to my brothers "She's never had the thirst, she doesn't know what she wants" both nodded in agreement with me.

"She doesn't want that" Carlisle barked approaching me angrily.

"I'm afraid I'll have to insist then. Demetri…" I motioned for Demetri to restrain Carlisle for his own good.

"Aro, you son of a bitch you swore." Edward hissed.

"I Lied, take them all of them." I saw several of Carlisle's family lunge at my guard Demetri took after the one who had fought Felix, Alec focused on Alice and Brendan on Carlisle.

Over the chaos I shouted "Kill them all!" I'd rather not but if they kept me from the girl….

I heard a scream and felt a surge of energy surround me. Then there was nothing.


	67. Chapter 67

**_***I know I know, it's too short and I'm Evil. I'll post more soon***_**

**Chapter 67 - Bella's POV**

When I opened my eyes a new world was before me I saw everything. Every pit and peak in the beautiful mosaic stone ceiling every facet of every colour of rock used there. I had never seen anything more beautiful. When I took a breath I tasted the room, it didn't taste very good. Somewhat like old dirt. "Edward?" woah... who said that, my voice wasn't my own. It sounded bright and cheery like Alice. Where is everyone?

"Edward?" I called louder, my voice echoing around the room.

He should be hearing me by now.

I sat up from the table I was laying on. Wait, how did I get to a table. Edward had bit me in bed. Not that I was uncomfortable, it was just strange. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the light in the room. Was light always so many colours? The light filtered through several long slit like windows around the room. That is when I realized where I was, well not exactly I just knew I wasn't where I thought I would be.

I sat up with a start with that realization and finally saw them. about three dozen vampires were lining the walls in crumpled heaps. Bodies laying unmoving in lumps of clothing on the floor. I gasped looking frantically for Edward. I saw him several meters away with Carlisle, Jasper and Alice were a few meters from them with several others between them. I launched myself off the table getting to Edward's side so quickly I had to stop myself by knocking into the wall.

He was face down his body so still. I rolled him over cradling his head in my lap.

"Edward?" I lightly brushed some hair out of his face.

"Edward" I barely breathed his name, brushing my hand down his cheek. His skin that had been so hard and cold just days ago was now velvet and warm to the touch. I could see tiny rainbows cast by his skin in the sunlight that reached his body.

Why won't he get up. "EDWARD!" I screamed his name and it echoed around the room. I heard my scream countless times surrounding us.

What had I done?

What was this?

How could god allow me to be changed and then take everything from me. Was this the cost. I had to be in Hell, that's is it. I must not have survived the change. Now my own personal hell surrounded me. I had to make sure.

I wouldn't let myself leave Edward so I carried his body to check on first Carlisle then Alice and Jasper. I felt nothing from any of them their beautiful amber eyes stared at me from behind thick lashes. It wasn't the same thing that had happened when Alec had frozen them, no..... this was different.

I stood and wrenched open a large wooden door that was partially open. That's where I found Emmett and Rosalie. Esme was there too with several volturi they had been slammed against a secondary door. Oh God.

I ran back into the main room and gently lifted Edward onto the table I had laid upon. I gently and carefully brought Esme, Rosalie and Emmett into the room with the rest of my family. Shoving the volturi bodies to one side I pulled the heavy door open and called out. "Help! Help us!" My voice echoed down the halls. I didn't hear anything… there was nobody out there. I circled the room several timed not knowing what to do. Where was I, was this some kind of hellish dream?

No, this can't be real, I'm going to go back to sleep and everything will be fine. I went back to the table and curled up beside Edward. He didn't move, but he smelled like Edward, he felt like Edward. If it was real, if it was true… then it meant….

My family was dead.

I started to gasp in air my body rocked as the sobs and all encompassing grief took hold of me.

I laid down resting my cheek against Edward's chest griping his shirt in my hand and gave myself over to my misery.

All I could hear was the faint and distant ticking of a clock. Time no longer had meaning. My throat burned, that must be the thirst. I don't care, without them it's all meaningless everything is meaningless without my Edward.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68 - Bella's POV**

The clock had struck the hour twice and I was wrapped in misery. They were dead, everyone was dead. The castle was silent… I was completely numb. There was no part of me that I could move from this spot. I would wait, I would stay here and wait for death to find me too. I buried my face into Edward's lifeless chest and breathed him in.

The thirst was burning now, I could smell the dead body of the human laying across the room by Alec. I could smell it's blood, it smelled good but it was dead. It smelt like a mixture of things. Hot chocolate, rain in the summertime, warm apple pie. I didn't want to think about it and tried to hold my breath… It had smelled better when I had first woken up, maybe it was because it was completely cold now. I got up and held my breath… all I could smell for the last hour was the dead human and it was making my throat burn terribly. I picked the body of a young man up and took it outside the double doors closing them behind me

What was I doing? Was I actually considering drinking the blood of dead humans? Was I too emotional to even act like a vampire? I never wanted to even think about drinking human blood. I wanted Edward to teach me how to hunt. I was always curious about how it worked. How could you catch a bear, or a dear…. I could barely keep quiet enough to keep from scaring the deer in the backyard away before I could take a picture.

I wanted Esme to hug me and tell me everything would be all right. I wanted Emmett to tease me so I could punch him In the arm. I wanted Carlisle to stitch me up when I hurt myself. I wanted to talk to Jasper and fall asleep listening to CNN. I wanted Rosalie to ignore me for old times sake. I even wanted Alice to make me play dress up with her. Most of all I wanted to see Edward, see him open his eyes, I wanted him to wrap his arms around me and never let me go.

Other people get what they want…. Why not me, I was just as deserving as others. Hadn't I led a good life. I was a good person, a good daughter…. What had I done to deserve this misery. I couldn't go home, God! Would I want to kill Charlie?…. I couldn't show up at Jacob's, at least not like this. Would my best friend want to kill me now? Would that be my only way out? Thinking of Jacob brought me to the reality that he had probably called a dozen times by now, that I hadn't answered my cell phone. Was he on his way here?

I had to have been the cause of all of this… was it a power. Am I poison to Vampires? Destined to walk the world killing all others of my kind? A vampire cast away, never to be with another person again. Never to have any contact with anyone ever again. I wasn't sure if I was poison to humans, the human that had been in the room had a broken neck. I couldn't leave the castle not knowing. I couldn't risk killing the entire town. There were people in the square outside blatantly unaware that death incarnate was sitting on a table upstairs.

I curled tighter against Edward, I didn't have enough time with him. I wanted to ask him more questions. I wanted to know everything about his life. He barely talked about himself, I knew his parents names, his city of birth. He was very vague on other things. He had always wanted to know more about me. I wanted to know what he had wanted to be when he grew up… did he ever have a pet? I would never get to ask him the stupid questions. I would never hear his voice again. I closed my eyes and thought of everything he had read to me while I was burning. I remember him reading me poetry…

_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. _

_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight _

_For the ends of Being and ideal Grace. _

_I love thee to the level of every day's _

_Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight._

_I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

_I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. _

_I love with a passion put to use _

_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose _

_With my lost saints, __I love thee with the breath, _

_Smiles, tears, __of all my life! and, __i__f God choose,_

_ I shall but love thee better after death. _

I heard his voice in my mind. Was that true, were we only really meant to love each other after death? Was I never meant to hold him and touch him and love him. The poem seemed to be a self fulfilling prophecy.

It felt like the room around me was closing in as darkness fell. I felt like I should leave, but I couldn't I couldn't leave Edward, I couldn't leave my family. I started again to cry tearlessly draped across Edward's chest.

I don't think it registered when a hand lightly touched my hair but when I felt Edward's chest expand with air I screamed.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69 - Edward's POV**

I had been yelling at Aro for bringing a human into the awakening chamber and then the fights had broken out. Rose and Em went with Esme to keep more guard from entering the room from the hall. Demetri had gone after Jasper almost immediately and I saw Alice and Carlisle both lunge at other guard members. I took a defensive position at Bella's side. She wouldn't be able to defend herself. She was about to wake up and this chaos was going on around her. I couldn't even fathom what she would think.

Before I could do anything more I heard Bella scream and felt the strange sensation of being thrown so hard and so fast I couldn't see or feel where it was coming from.

Then Nothing.

It could have been days or hours when I finally felt reality come back to me. It was still so quiet, I heard her before I had opened my eyes. I felt her curled up beside me, ragged breaths and her breath against the fabric of my shirt. Every inch of my body was in pain… I've never been in this much pain in my immortal life, what the hell had happened to me? I couldn't even think about breathing yet I tried to move my arm. Nope that wasn't going to work either. I felt Bella shift twisting her fingers in the material of my shirt. I couldn't talk, that required air. I concentrated on opening my eyes. Ugh… pain… but slowly millimetre by aching millimetre I was opening my eyes.

I was flat on my back somewhere. All I could see was the ceiling above me, the light in the windows was fading to darkness. It had been at least a few hours… I could feel Bella breathing against me. Thank god she was unharmed.

I tried again and my arm slowly moved I was starting to be able to feel my extremities. I flexed my fingers and bent my arm at the elbow. The moment I touched Bella's hair I took a deep breath. I felt her jump "EDWARD!" she screamed her voice echoing around the room. She launched herself off the table.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…. this isn't happening" I could hear Bella saying.

"Beelllaa" I groaned.

"Edward, your dead" I heard her whisper

I turned my head seeing Bella curled into a ball her back against the wall clasping her knees to her chest. I willed myself to get quickly to Bella's side I didn't want to startle her. I could see my family on the floor nearby and some of the Volturi around the perimeter of the room. All of them were slowly starting to move. I basically fell off the table my feet hitting the ground first was the only thing that kept me on my feet. Two long painful strides later I was a few feet from Bella. "Bella, shhhh…. It's okay it's me." I crouched before her slowly easing my hand toward her.

Her head shot up and she looked terrified. I had watched her and talked to her throughout her change. She had been so quiet, only barely tossing or turning on the table. I had felt her squeeze my hand once or twice, but she was so still. I had watched at the venom enhanced her bone structure. Her cheekbones were more pronounced giving her a slightly exotic look. Her almond shaped eyes were more defined her lips plumper. Her skin was like mine now radiant and glowing. She never thought herself beautiful, she was always gorgeous to me. Now maybe she would think so herself.

Her crimson eyes were studying me, she was a newborn vampire now. I didn't know what to expect. I couldn't see Bella being violent but the unpredictable nature of newborns was just that. Her eyes darted quickly to the slowly moving masses on the floor around us. "Bella…" She jumped slightly at the sound of her name. "Edward…. Your…." At that moment she launched herself at me without a second glance I was on my back Bella's body on top of me her hands exploring every part of me. "Bella, stop it's okay… what happened?"

"I thought I killed you, I thought I killed everyone, there was nobody alive in the castle I was all alone, I thought you were dead, you were gone a long time I didn't know what I should do, I couldn't wake you up." She was talking very fast her eyes darting across my face. I gently restrained her arms. "It's okay, we'll figure this out." Her eyes were still huge, the shock still showed all across her face. She nodded excessively, and I kissed her forehead.

"Bella, calm down, we should see how the others are, alright?" She was off of me in an instant, her reflexes heightened by her new vampire senses. I jumped to my feet beside her and went immediately to Esme and Carlisle, Bella was checking on Alice. A sudden movement from Alice made Bella hiss. I could understand, I had been in her place once. She probably felt very much like an alien in her own skin. She slowly crept back to Alice's side and smiled an apology.

"What happened Edward?" Carlisle asked his voice the only audible question in a room that seemed to be full of groaning uncomfortable vampires. Alice, and Jasper were on their feet by now Emmett and Rosalie still shaking off the effects of whatever had happened to us. "I was hoping you might have an idea." I said clasping Esme's arm as I helped her to her feet.

From the thoughts I was gleaning from the vampires around the room they had all experienced what I had. Although some saw a shimmering wave explode from Bella's position before they were rendered unconscious. "I think it may have been Bella." I told my father as Bella's head snapped around hearing my comment. "What did I do I didn't mean anything…. I didn't want to hurt anyone." Jasper who was closest to her reached out and wrapped an arm around her reassuringly. "I'm sure you didn't Bella, I've heard of powers manifesting themselves at 'birth' like this before, I've never seen anything like this though." Carlisle explained.

I carefully made my way over to Bella wrapping my arms around her she buried her head in my shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" she mumbled "Bella… sssshhhhhh…"

A loud bang attracted all of our attention. Emmett had secured the door to an extent placing the table Balla had been laying on against it. "Did we all forget we were in the middle of a big ass fight?" he asked us all. My eyes darted to the Ancients and guard members that remained in the room. Most had gotten to their feet and were staring at Bella, eyes gleaming.

Aro's thoughts were the most disturbing. He intended to have Bella's power for himself, I stifled a growl. He was willing to rescind his protection and kill the rest of my family including myself to get it.


	70. Chapter 70

**_***Please keep in mind that everyone is in shock and does not know what is going on right now. The circumstance has_**

**_ changed and things will be taking a slightly different direction***_**

**Chapter 70 - Carlisle's POV**

After waking up on the floor in a great deal of pain. Edward's admission that the cause could have been Bella was not a surprise. I had felt for a long time that Bella would have a gift, but had no idea what that might be. Since Edward could never read her thoughts and even Jane couldn't hurt her I took it upon myself to inquire to Eleazar from Denali what it may be. Eleazar and I had met in Voltura. He had once worked with the Volturi as a….. well, a finder of talent. I described what Bella could do as a human and he could only guess, having never met her that she may be a shield of some kind.

A shield is a vampire with the ability to protect it's user or others from something. I had only known one other with the ability and that was Renata, Aro's personal bodyguard. She had the ability to turn people away from their target. If anyone approached Aro they found themselves turned in another direction with no idea how they got there. With the effect that Bella had just had on the entire castle I knew there was something very different about her, and strong. She also had a strange scent. Vampire yes but something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

By the amount of pain everyone was feeling I could only assume we had all encountered a strong surge of energy. If in fact it had come from Bella she would have to be a physical shield or even if she wasn't a shield a blast of energy like that was a terribly strong power to possess. I couldn't recall ever hearing of anything other than Alec's power that rendered vampires unconscious.

Aro had gotten to his feet with several other members of the guard. He was quickly taking each of their hands seeing for himself what others had seen. Getting a full picture of what had happened. His eyes were studying Bella who was now locked in Edward's arms. We seemed to have the volturi at a disadvantage the now eight members of my family and seven volturi that were in the room stared at each other. Although he probably didn't see it as a disadvantage since Alec was standing beside him. Aro seemed a little uncomfortable with the situation. Alec looked to be in shock having never been rendered unconscious in his life I'm certain he didn't seem to enjoy the effect.

Somebody needed to say something…. The silent staring was putting me on edge. "Aro, I would like to take my family home now." I announced to the room. Esme tightened her hold on my arm she was nervous. A slight chuckle came from across the room "Don't you think we need to discuss what just happened Carlisle?" I looked around at my family. "I think we have a good idea. Bella's gift will be dealt with back home." Aro's face changed to a look of authority. "We cannot allow an uncontrolled entity run loose across the greater part of the world. She is a threat to exposure, the law must be enforced."

"You just threatened to kill my entire family Aro, I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to go home" Bella's voice was crystal clear but still had a scared undertone. "I don't doubt that lovely Bella, but you don't know how to manage your power. You could hurt people by accident, you wouldn't want that… would you?" Aro was playing on Bella's obviously emotional state and completely disregarded the fact he had ordered our death. Her eyes darted around the room, not focusing on anyone. She looked about ready to bolt. _"Edward, keep a tight hold on her, she looks like she's ready to pounce" _I thought. Then I saw my eldest son's arms constrict slightly around Bella's waist.

Bella was breathing quickly through gritted teeth. "I think we may wish to suspend this discussion until Bella had fed. She is obviously distressed by the situation." Bella's eyes met mine at that point and I nodded subtly to her. Aro grudgingly nodded in agreement. "Jane and Demetri will accompany Edward and Bella. To keep the population safe of course." He gritted his teeth while speaking. "I suggest you inform your human staff that there is a newborn in the castle." Aro nodded and motioned for Demetri to clear the door. "Jane and Demetri will meet you in the garage in twenty minutes." He made a motion and the rest of the guard followed him out of the room.

We stood there in stunned silence for a moment before I suggested we get back to the room so we could speak. I quickly took Esme's arm, Edward and Bella followed at the back of the procession. Bella looked agitated, nervous and stunned, typical behaviour for a Newborn but she had had so much more thrust upon her in such a short amount of time. I noticed that Edward held her at the waist whispering reassurances to her under his breath. As we approached the room I noticed immediately that the guard had been removed. I opened the door and entered the room cautiously. There was no scent of other vampires so we proceeded inside.

"Carlisle you need to get everyone out of here, Bella and I will try to outrun Jane and Demetri, but you know Demetri. We can meet at London's Heathrow in 2 days." Edward said. He obviously had a plan in mind. "Edward, we are not leaving you and Bella, even if one of us could leave the castle when your gone. They will never allow all of us. Aro knows that you would never leave us and that we won't leave you." I thought I had made a good argument. "That's just it Carlisle, Aro doesn't care who he has to kill at this point to get Bella. Suplicia can't help us we're on our own!"

"Edward please, think of Bella" Esme said softly taking Bella's hand. Bella had drifted toward the door of the room. A typical newborn reaction not wanting to expose her back to anyone and wanting easy access to a way out. Her vampire instincts were on overdrive.

"What if I can control it" I heard Bella whisper and we all turned to look at her. "What if I can do what I did before, knock out all the volturi and we can get out of here…." her voice drifted off toward the end of her statement. Edward had come up beside her pulling her into a tight embrace. "Bella, we don't expect you to be able to control your power like that, it could take years of practice. We'll figure a way out of this." Bella rested her head against Edward's shoulder.

"Wait, Bella has a point. Aro doesn't want a rogue vampire on the loose. What if Bella reluctantly agrees to stay and receive training." Jasper was thinking strategically, but Edward growled at the suggestion. "Wait hold on hear me out. Even if Bella were able to re-create what she did before she's now strong enough that she could transport our bodies to a vehicle and get us the hell out of here. I mean how much training could it take for her to learn to do something that she just accomplished so naturally when she woke up." Jasper's plan seemed the most logical so far.

"I don't like it Jas, it still leaves us in a very disadvantaged position. We could be hold up here for weeks, subject to Aro's ultimate plans for our destruction there's no…" Bella suddenly stepped away from Edward. "I'll do it." was all she said backing into the bedroom and closing the door. Myself and the rest of the family stood in stunned silence.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71 - Edward's POV**

What is she thinking, there is no reason for all of this. We should just try to run. Carlisle and Jasper were locked in conversation about his plan while Alice cornered me. _"She needs you Edward, she's confused, there's been a lot for her to absorb in the last hour. Just don't corner her or chastise her about her decision. Be supportive and get her ready to hunt, you only have ten minutes left." _I nodded and noticed that Esme, Emmett and Rosalie had joined Jasper and Carlisle in their discussion.

I gently rapped on the door while I turned the handle letting myself into the room. It was dark Bella had not turned on a light and I looked for her in the small room. For a moment I thought I had missed her but then found her huddled in a corner her knees to her chest back to the wall under the window. "Bella…" "Don't try to talk me out of it Edward." She was upset, I could tell by the tone in her voice. "I won't" I whispered making my way closer. "What?" she asked her eyes meeting mine for the first time since I entered the room. "I won't try to talk you out of it." I crouched down in front of her gently stroking a stray hair behind her ear.

If Bella could have cried at that moment she would her eyes were shining in the moonlight. In a flash her arms were around my neck her fingers interlaced at my hairline. I rose to my feet pulling her long with me. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as we got to our feet. "Edward…" "Ssshhh Bella it's okay." She placed her head on my shoulder and wept tearless cries. Her body gently convulsing with each ragged gasp. I couldn't even imagine how terrifying it had been for her to awaken to a pile of family that she thought were dead. How many hours has she sat vigil over us. She must have thought that we had all abandoned her. I gently stroked her hair for a few minutes before she looked at me again.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "Bella, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." She looked into my eyes for a moment longer and then looked frantic again. "We have to be downstairs don't we?" She asked quickly. "Yes, in a few minutes. You may want to change into something more durable" She looked at her current outfit and nodded. "Oh Okay…" She sped to the closet. "I'll umm… give you some privacy." I quickly left the room taking a deep breath once outside. "_That was good Edward, she's much calmer" _Jasper thought looking at me curiously. I nodded and interrupted the conversation. "Bella and I are going, we'll be back as soon as we can."

Alice and Esme rushed to embrace me. The thoughts of my family were wishing us well and supportive. I heard Bella open the door to her room, She emerged wearing a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a long sleve blue sweater. She extended her arms for my inspection. "Is this okay? I didn't know…" "It's perfect" I said quickly interrupting her question. After a gentle hug goodbye from everyone Bella and I slipped out the door moving straight for the elevator.

"Bella you may smell some things that are extremely appealing but.." "You mean people, I might smell people and go all crazy right?" Who was the mind reader in this relationship again I grinned to myself. "Yes, but if I see you starting to hunt a human scent I will come after you, I'll stop you." I reassured her as we stepped into the elevator. "That human in the awakening chamber, smelled good, but not so good. He was dead, but I still wanted him." She admitted. I had completely forgotten about the human. "What happened to that human Bella?" I asked gently not wanting to push her. She looked at me guiltily "The burning was bad, and I didn't want to go anywhere near him but after an hour…. I held my breath, picked him up and put him outside." She hung her head in shame.

I was dumbfounded, completely shocked "You did what?" I had to hear it again from her mouth. "I picked up the body and put it outside, was that wrong?" She looked frightened again. "No Bella, not wrong, I just don't know how you had the restraint to do that. Newborns will feed on any blood source, even the dead, I'm in shock." She looked at me and a small grin crossed her face. "It was hard, and my throat was burning so bad, but I didn't want to feed on a human. I don't know what to tell you" Then the Elevator doors opened at the basement level.

I was distracted by my own thoughts. I wanted to get back to the castle as quickly as possible, to talk to Carlisle in depth. There was something about Bella that seemed off to me. I couldn't put my finger on it but, something was different. Not bad per say but truly different with Bella. She even smelled different. I has eased into her new Vampire scent when I sat with her for days but there was still something almost human in her scent. I was still drawn to her, not as strongly as I had been, but how could I have even some bloodlust for a vampire. Vampires don't have blood of their own, there is nothing to lust for. I smiled to myself, well yes there was something to lust for but it wasn't the same. It may have just been my imagination playing tricks on me. Possibly a delusion, but I thought for certain I had heard her heart beat.

It was there I saw the very red evil and betrayed eyes of Jane staring at me from across the parking lot. I could hear her thoughts going over and over our conversation from Romania. Once sentence in particular replayed over and over in her head. _"Once you've changed her if she ever returns to Voltera, ever even considers joining the guard while I am still sucking in air I will kill her."_

Along with that the daggers in her eyes were shouting at me "_You lied, I trusted you and you lied."_

My grip on Bella's waist instantly became vice like, she looked at me about to question me and then saw me shake my head. I would have that particular conversation with Bella later. Right now I needed to make sure Jane didn't get Bella alone as we hunted.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72 - Bella's POV**

Edward ushered me to a waiting car I noticed Jane sitting in the passenger seat, and Demetri behind the steering wheel. Edward pulled open the door behind Jane for me and we came face to face with another volturi. I hissed as Edward pushed me behind him. "Jane, what is this? It was supposed to be the four of us." Edward questioned Jane holding my hand behind his back. "Aro was concerned for our safety and the safety of the population. Alexandra here can interfere with Bella's ability if needed." I could see her grin through the window of the SUV. I Felt Edward squeeze my hand reassuring me. "Fine, but if my gift and yours don't work on her what makes you think Alexandra here has a chance." He said bluntly sliding in to sit between me and Alexandra. Jane didn't respond.

Once we were in the car Demetri put the car in gear and we were off like a rocket. The car traveled at an speed that wasn't exactly comfortable for me. I could see every crack and crevice of the tunnel we sped through. Emerging at the other end I felt relived, I had almost felt claustrophobic in the tunnel. I breathed in deeply as I finally saw stars in the sky. I am sure Edward could feel how uncomfortable I was his arm was wrapped around behind my back pulling me to his side. His breathing echoed my own and he was staring at me as I looked out the window. After a few minutes on the paved road outside of the city the car turned onto an overgrown dirt road. After another five minutes Demetri pulled the car over.

Jane and Demetri exited the vehicle at the same time with Alexandra and myself pulling open the other doors seconds apart. Edward leaped out of the car on my heals, he was probably feeling like me. I felt scared and uncomfortable, anxious and… the only way I could explain it was that I felt weird. Like there was something wrong with me. I didn't feel like me, Edward had told me I would be me when I woke up, but I didn't feel like me. Not really….

"So what are we hunting, Birds? Rats? Dogs?" Jane hissed the question at Edward. "I'm going to show Bella how to hunt, we'll need some space." Edward was glaring at her now. "You two aren't going anywhere alone." Jane was staring Edward down but I could see that he wasn't giving in. "Jane, you have no idea how to hunt animals, if you and your associates scare off our prey we'll be out here all night." "We'll be out here as long as I say we are, we can always find her someone to eat back at the castle." Jane sneered. I put my hand on Edward's shoulder "Edward can we please just go?" he looked into my eyes and nodded.

"Follow me and be as quiet as you can." I raced after Edward into the dark forest I could feel the others following a few meters behind me. I sped up trying to catch Edward, I didn't like the feel of being followed. Edward stopped suddenly in a small clearing about half a mile from where we left the car. I crouched beside him and felt the others stop also. I glanced back at the waiting volturi… "Bella, look at me, forget about them. They don't exist, you're here with me I need you to focus." I looked at him blinking twice and nodded. "Breath in through your nose take in all the scents in the area and listen, listen closely for a heartbeat." I closed my eyes for a moment breathing in the forest around me. I could smell Edward…. God he smells good. A question shot into my head, Why hasn't Edward kissed me yet? IS there something wrong with me? I realized that I hadn't even seen what I look like. I could only imagine myself with bright red eyes. Was he repulsed by me now?

"Bella?" "Sorry, distracted" I gently shook my head. "Okay try again, breath it in, catch the scent…" Edward's voice was calming. I breathed in again disregarding Edward's tempting scent. I stood in the clearing my throat burning gently until I caught the scent of something warm. I could hear a heartbeat and then I tasted a minty acidic taste in my mouth…. Venom. "I smell something." I whispered.

"Good, now where is it?"

"How am I…"

"Listen for the heartbeat, which direction?"

I breathed in deeply letting the scent fill my lungs, my throat burned badly I swallowed back the venom. Then I heard it, the heart beating and the breathing of an animal. I turned and pointed in the direction "It's there… but it doesn't smell very good, what is it?" Edward moved closer to me "A deer, a large buck if I'm not mistaken. Herbivores don't smell as good as meat eaters, but it should help the thirst." He looked at me quickly. "Shall we?" I nodded and he let me lead the way. I took off in the direction of the deer leaping over fallen trees with ease. I could see Edward running beside me a few meters away. The scent was getting stronger then I saw it. It was huge it's antlers had to be as wide as I am tall. It was looking away from us its head dipped and it pulled on a mouth full of grass. I stopped dead in my tracks, it's huge!

"Bella, it's okay." Edward whispered from a few feet away. "No it's not it's huge, how am I supposed to, I mean it will kill me. Look at the antlers on that thing." The burning in my throat was painful. "Bella, be calm. Watch me, I'll take it down to show you how but it's yours to feed from. Watch me then when I have it down come quickly." He grinned that sexy crooked grin at me and kissed me on the forehead. I watched as he took of springing from rock to rock, tree to tree, never making a sound. The deer didn't know what hit it Edward gracefully sprung onto its back quickly twisting it's neck. The both fell to the forest floor. I raced forward taking long strides and crouched in front of Edward.

Edward nodded to me "Go ahead, do what your instinct tells you to do." I glanced down at the deer it was still breathing shallowly, it's neck was broken. Edward nodded again at me and I lowered myself to the side of the deer bringing my mouth to it's throat I breathed in the scent made my throat burn. I opened my mouth clamping down on the animals jugular.

The warm blood rushed into my mouth and down my burning throat instantly putting out the fire. The deer's heart began to sputter it's breathing was laboured. I noticed that Edward had stood and backed away from me. Was he scared of me? Was I a monster, the monster that he was afraid he would become? I couldn't force myself to think about that. I was too concentrated on the blood. It tasted amazing and made me feel warm all over. I was absorbed in what I was doing when I felt someone approach me from behind. I turned and growled loudly and suddenly saw Alexandra flying through the air. He body landing about thirty meters away having broken several trees midair.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73 - Edward's POV**

Bella collapsed to the ground in shock wiping the blood dripping down her chin away with the sleeve of her shirt. Jane was screaming at me my eyes darted to from where Alexandra landed back to Bella. She looked as shocked as I felt. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her. I took a few steps forward and came in contact with a solid wall. An invisible solid wall of energy.

"Bella, are you doing this?" My hands felt around at the wall in front of me it crackled energy with the most minor contact. "Bella, are you alright?" I crouched at the edge of the wall trying to catch her eye. "You need to stay away from me Edward. I don't know how I'm doing this I could hurt you" She whispered. Her breathing was coming in quick pants excitement from the blood and Alexandra's implied attack. "Bella, you need to calm down…" "No Edward what I need is to get the hell away from you and the people I love, I could kill you." Bella was scared of herself, and I had to admit that I had never seen anything like this in my life. I would not show Bella my concern she needed me to be here for her. She didn't need to feel strange about this.

I knew I wouldn't get through to her by being my reasonable normal self so I started laughing. Bella's head snapped up staring at me. "You think this is funny?" She hissed. I sat down on the damp grass grinning at her. "Yes, actually I think it's extremely funny. This conversation reminds me of one I had not so long ago with you."

"It's not the same thing" she snapped

"Bella, it's exactly the same thing. Except now the rolls are reversed. I was scared of killing you now your scared of killing me. Do you remember what you said to me then?" I cocked my head to one side looking into her eyes. "You don't remember, well, what you said was 'I'm not afraid of you Edward." Do you remember?" I saw the wall shimmer and recede a little toward Bella. She stared straight into my eyes, a world of hurt on her face. "And you said… 'you should be'." she whispered barely audibly.

"Bella, were going to figure this out together. Knowing Carlisle he probably already has a notebook full of theories. You're their family too now and all of them will help us get through this." I saw the wall flicker again and recede into Bella. The moment it did I was on my feet pulling her gently into my arms. I held her for several minutes before noticing Demetri was on his cell phone and Jane had retrieved Alexandra's body and had it leaning against a tree. Bella was shaking her breathing was less panicked and she had her face buried into my shoulder.

Jane's thoughts were impatient, her mood more furious than before. She was feeling threatened she was always the most powerful vampire in voltera, she had been for centuries. Her offensive power was one of the few I had ever experienced. Most powers like mine, Alice and Jaspers were defensive if you could call them that. I could warn of the intentions of others. Alice could see upcoming danger and Jasper could ease a tense situation. Bella's gift seemed to be both. She seemed to be able to protect herself from certain things like Aro, Jane, Alec and my powers. She could also throw that power at an approaching enemy leaving them incapacitated. The trick now would be to find out what causes it and how she can control it.

Bella released her hold on me enough to look up into my eyes. "What now?" she said quietly. "Well that depends, are you still thirsty?" she looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, not thirsty… but is it weird to crave a cheeseburger as a vampire?" I chuckled. "Your not serious are you, you'll find human food smells vile." I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and pulled her along toward our waiting guards. "No really, cheeseburger and french fries, I'm serious." I didn't answer her this time turning my attention to Jane and Demetri.

"Aro wants us back at the castle immediately. He's wanting to discover what exactly Bella's gift entails." Demetri slung Alexandra's lifeless body over his shoulder and started of toward the car.

Jane's eyes were black as ink as she stepped toward Bella. "I don't care what Aro thinks, or what the council wants you don't belong here." She turned and came up behind us. "Get going." She growled. Bella hissed in disgust she obviously thought the same of Jane's little speech as I did. Neither of us wanted to be here. It was Aro keeping us from returning home. Aro had something planned and if we kept our eyes open we may see it before it plays out.

I took Bella's hand gently easing into a run she was so graceful when she moved every muscle every movement had a purpose. Her hair flew behind her whipped by the air sweeping past us. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how lucky I was. I didn't want to think of pressuring her so I had been keeping my distance. Newborns were notoriously uninterested in anything but blood and the hunt. Bella seemed different but it was hard to pin down. She didn't seem to be craving anything which is odd to say the least. I couldn't wait to get her back to the castle to talk to her.


	74. Chapter 74

**_***I had to do somthing from her perspective somtime so here it is. I hope you like it, it adds a bit of a different perspective to the story***_**

**Chapter 74 - Jane's POV**

When we got back to the car Demetri dumped Alexandra in the trunk and we loaded into the truck. There was nothing I wanted more than to be done with these filthy dog eaters. I knew it was absurd to be bitter over something I could not have any control over the girl really didn't deserve my hate but I hated her none the less. I hated her for being in my world. For taking Aro's attention but most of all I hated her for the power which she obviously had and had no idea how to control herself.

I got into the passenger seat of the SUV. I was fuming, there was no reason to hide the fact. Edward knew how much I hated this. How I wanted to be rid of him and his family. Although I was ready to kill the girl. I thought about Alec, my brother tended to plan well. If there was any way for me to keep my position and get rid of the Cullen's it would be through Alec. I would follow my brother's suggestion and work with him to get the Cullen's out of Voltera.

"_Listen up dog eater, and don't bother responding. I don't like this just as much as you but we are currently in the Devils den. Alec is coming up with something and we are going to try to get you and your happy little family out of my life. As quickly as possible, if it's my choice. Keep close to the girl she may be your only protection if this goes bad. Aro wants her and you know it, he will forfeit your family for her alone. I don't want to have to kill you Edward, but if the order is given I will do everything in my power to kill her and you both. I will let you know what the plan is as soon as possible but as I say stay close to her. Don't let Aro get her alone. Let me know you heard me!"_ My thoughts were getting through to him I knew from a gentle kick to the back of my seat.

The girl puzzled me, she had pushed herself as far away from Edward as possible and intercepted any attempt by him to comfort her. She sat pressed against the door behind Demetri while Edward slowly inched toward her. She had told him to stay away back in the forest I had heard them talking. She obviously cared for him very much and he for her. I couldn't help but envy their relationship. All of their relationships, his family seemed to be so much in love. Each one with a soul mate, each one with their other half. Love, they had love to keep them sane.

What did I have but a family of liars and traitors. The only one in my life that treated me like anything but the weapon I am was Alec. My brother of course had lied to me, who doesn't lie. Anything he told me was for my protection, I knew that. He was the only person I confided in and I had been doing that less and less as of late.

He had found someone, a vampire girl that had visited with her creator from Russia. She was lovely of course and I resented her. I resented her for taking my brother's attention. I resented her for occupying his time and his love. I had nobody, there was no one that loved me for myself and I was bitter over it. If Edward could find his perfect mate after a hundred years what had stopped me in the last thousand?

It was this place…. I always knew it. This place of death and politics. The strong survive and the weak get crushed under foot. I was very well practiced at being one of the strong. I had thought of Felix as one of the strong, hundreds of years in voltera and he was still standing. Until his downfall had been a human girl. I smiled to myself. All of us would eventually fall. All of us, it's the smart that know when to get out of the game. Wait…. Is that what I'm truly considering leaving? Going nomad for a few centuries to clear my head?

I had lived a nomadic life a long time ago. I can't say it was all it was cracked up to be. Human colonies were few and far between. Cities had just begun to spring up across Europe. Skulking across the Holy Roman Empire with my brother luring people to their ultimate deaths had some appeal in the beginning but I was glad to have the Volturi for protection since. It had proven especially handy during the witch hunts and the inquisition. Alec and I had been referred to as witches since I can remember although there were never any spells use by either of us that I know of.

We had found the Volturi a little over a millennia ago while hunting we ran across the scent of vampires. We hadn't ventured that far south before and found ourselves being herded toward a city. An ancient fortress. Being naïve Alec and I had entered the city to investigate and were brought before the council. I can say now it was an easy decision to stay. Comfortable accommodation, plentiful food and a place and reason to use my power.

Was I truly thinking of giving up the place and the people who had come to my rescue all that time ago? I looked into the rear view mirror watching Edward's eyes locked on Bella. If I could find someone like that…. Maybe I would. What would it be like to experience love? I had seen it change people and the lack of it drive people to feats of insanity. There was so much that I had given up for my current lot in life. Could I really give it up? Most importantly, would Alec come with me? If he didn't would I have the strength to leave?

"_You can get out of my mind right now Edward… I haven't decided anything!" _I thought hearing him shift in his seat I knew he had heard me. I truly hadn't decided anything.


	75. Chapter 75

**_*** I have to admit this was a bit of brainstorming at first that developed into a chapter I think it answers some of the riddles and creates some more. Enjoy!***_**

**Chapter 75 - Edward's POV**

Bella hadn't said anything since we got into the car and listening to Jane argue with herself was pointless. She would never follow through and leave the Volturi but I was interested in the suggestion of a plan to get my family, Bella and I out of Voltera. I had taken it upon myself when we arrived her to believe Alec's warnings and it had been successful. I may have to swallow my pride once again and trust Alec.

If there was one thing I wanted more in life than to know what Bella was thinking, I couldn't imagine it. She was pressed tightly against the door opposite me, staring out the window. If I only knew what I could do, what I could say to make…. God, what can I do. I felt truly helpless, I knew she was staying away to protect me but it broke my heart. I wanted her here in my arms and to tell her honestly I would fix it. But I couldn't do that there was no way for me to fix this. She was scared of what I had made her, how could I help her see that this wasn't the curse she felt it was. It was something she would adapt to and make a part of her.

My Family had warned me since she woke not to crowd her not to smother her but keeping my distance from Bella was painful. I wanted to have her alone so I could show her how much I love her how much I missed her. I wanted to hold her and never let her go. Every molecule of my body was drawn to protect and support her, but I couldn't allow myself that comfort. I didn't want to push Bella away with my need for her.

I heard that sound again a low thump. It couldn't be what I thought it was but I looked to Bella and she stared back at me with a shocked expression. I motioned for her not to say anything there was something terribly wrong. She carefully slid across the seat to my side and I wrapped my arm around her she was practically vibrating. Demetri seemed to be driving purposely slow for no apparent reason. We needed to see Carlisle immediately, what was the hold up.

Finally we were winding down the street hiding the underground parking entrance and I heard Bella breath a sigh of relief. She glanced at me and then looked back into her lap. I gave her a gentle squeeze and saw a grin come to her face. The first expression of any happiness I had seen from her since I woke up. Demetri made a call asking if the council was meeting. Apparently they weren't and we were instructed to return to our rooms until summoned. I took Bella's hand and we made out way quickly to the elevator accompanied by Demetri and Jane who both exited at the lobby. Jane gave me a parting glare and the thought _"Remember what I said." _echoed in my brain.

Once the door to the elevator closed Bella spoke "Edward…" "Wait, not here" I glanced up at the security camera in the elevator. Bella seemed to understand we continued to our floor. Exiting the elevator a group of vampires were conversing in the corridor. When Bella emerged behind me they instantly became quiet and retreated to the surrounding walls giving us a wide pathway. We raced to the door of the apartment and were inside within seconds.

The moment we were inside Bella pressed her back to the wall and sunk to the floor. "Bella are you.." "Don't you dare ask me if I'm alright Edward of course I'm not." The rest of the family had run into the front room to see us. "What happened?" Carlisle asked. "What happened is I almost killed someone else, all of you need to stay away from me…" She growled her face in her hands. I was about to try to comfort her when I felt Jasper pull me to my feet. "_She needs to feel these emotions she's confused let her think it out herself Edward, she's not a china doll don't suffocate her."_ I nodded to my brother and sat quietly beside Bella on the floor.

I looked up at Carlisle and tried to explain. "Bella used her gift again, no one was killed" I emphasised. "She did launch Alexandra thirty yards through heavy brush, I'm sure Aro has been informed by now." All eyes in the room rested on Bella. "That's not the only thing Carlisle…. We heard something, both of us, something that we shouldn't have heard." Bella finally looked up and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "It's going to sound absurd but there's something wrong Bella's scent is off she's craving things she shouldn't be and…" Carlisle was listening intently. "We both heard her heart beat. Just once but it was most definitely her heart. I thought I had heard it earlier…" "Wait, Edward… you heard her heart beat?"

"Yes." Bella whispered "What's wrong with me Carlisle? I felt and heard my heart beat I am craving a cheeseburger and fries, and according to Edward I smell weird."

"Bella you don't smell weird just different than what I was expecting. Like part of your human scent is left over, it's not bad, in fact I like it." I smiled a her and I saw her eyes sparkle, and a grin spread across her face.

"Yes, yes she smells lovely but get back to the heartbeat." Carlisle seemed impatient. "What else can I tell you but that it was a single heart beat about a half hour ago. We both noticed it." I looked around the room everyone was in mild shock. "It wasn't a single heartbeat…." Bella said quietly and met my gaze. "I thought I was crazy, you know like those stories you hear of people loosing arms or legs still feeling them." Carlisle piped in "You mean phantom limb syndrome." Bella nodded "I thought it was a delusion but it's been happening since I woke up about twice an hour." I could feel Jasper flooding the room with calm reassurance for Bella's sake but right now I needed it too. I was scared for her, afraid of what this might mean. Was she still mortal was the venom going to kill her in the end?

Just then another unexpected thing happened, Bella yawned. Everyone looked at her curiously she jumped up and ran into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. I jumped up after her "Bella…" Alice intercepted me before I got to the door. _"Edward, please let me talk to her… she needs her best friend right now. Trust me." _Shethought and I had to step back. _"Besides which, you and Carlisle need to figure this out. She needs some answers." _Alice knocked lightly on the door and disappeared inside. Leaving me on the outside stunned and in shock. I wanted so badly to be with Bella right now it actually hurt.

"Carlisle, we need to figure this out." I turned and joined my family discussing Bella's condition.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76 - Alice's POV**

When I entered the room I found Bella with her face buried in the pillows on the bed. She was sobbing her body wracked with shuddering gasps. I sat down on the edge of the bed quietly patting Bella's back allowing her to cry. She sobbed for several minutes. "Bella, were going to figure this out just give them some time…. It's going to be fine."

Bella rolled over and sat up looking at me "How Alice, How is this going to be fine? I am a freak. A weird half vampire half…. What?…. what am I?"

"Bella you need to calm down, Everyone is working on this, they are all out there brainstorming and trying to figure this out. I can see us figuring this out. It's just going to take some time." I could see the moisture in her eyes. She looked like tears would fall if they could. She hugged me tightly. I could feel her beginning to calm down.

"Okay lets go over this, let's talk about all the things that you think are different with you, if we talk about it, it may make you feel better." Bella looked up and crossed her legs on the bed. I sat across from her in the same manner. "Okay, there's the heartbeat, and the cravings what else?"

Bella took a deep breath and started talking. "My scent is weird, and I'm tired, Vampires aren't tired right, that's weird right?" I nodded, "It's a little weird, but until we know what is going on we can't make assumptions as to what all is weird. Just tell me what your feeling."

Bella stood up and paced back and forth between the bed and the dresser. "I feel confused, and stressed, and sad, and angry, and anxious, and frustrated and…. And…. And…." She stuttered and stared out the window.

"Bella, whatever it is… please just tell me." I turned to her still sitting on the bed she didn't answer me for a few minutes. "Bella please your making me nervous, what is it."

"I need you to tell me honestly Alice…. How bad is it?" She stared at me straight in the eyes and I still had no clue what she was talking about. "Bella, your going to have to be a bit more specific because there had been a lot of bad crap going on and I'm a little lost as to what "bad" your talking about." I giggled but she never even cracked a grin.

Bella combed her fingers through her hair a few times before sitting back on the bed beside me and asking "How bad do I look… I mean its got to be bad right, the eyes…" I had to laugh is this all she was worried about? "Bella you can't be serious… your gorgeous. In fact I'm jealous I mean your hair is amazing shining and beautiful. You have cheekbones to die for your lips are those of a lipstick commercial. Your eyes are red of course but that will pass come on… come over to the mirror." I pulled on Bella's arm she looked reluctant. "Bella, don't you trust me?" I stared straight into her eyes it took a moment but she nodded.

I pulled her over to the vanity and noticed her eyes were closed. "Bella your going to have to open your eyes, or are you calling me a liar?" Bella took a deep breath "I trust you Alice but certain members of your family tend to bend the truth." Her eyes were still glued shut. "Bella, come on! Do I need to get Jasper in her to lull you into a stupor or are you going to open your eyes?"

I saw Bella swallow and slowly squint her eyes her lashes fluttered and finally opened. I saw her mouth drop open and giggled. "See I told you." Moments later she was biting her bottom lip. "The eyes?" I thought she would hate that her crimson eyes all vampires have them to begin with. "With a vegetarian diet they should lighten up in a few months." Bella was closely examining her eyes. They were a beautiful shape, almond and exotic looking.

"Is it because I look like one of them?" she whispered. "Bella, what are you talking about? Is what because you look like one of who?" I was confused now and getting more so by the minute. She gritted her teeth. "Is it because I look like one of the volturi that he hates me?"

"What?" I was shocked "Who hates you Bella? I don't understand."

"Edward, why does he hate me, he doesn't even look at me." She hissed. She was concerned about Edward? Newborns aren't normally concerned with anything but themselves and blood. "Bella, Edward doesn't hate you, I can't even put into words how much he loves you. He's completely and utterly…" "Then why doesn't he look at me, he's barley touched me. I mean he has looked at me and touched me but it's not the same. He hasn't even kissed me, not once! I feel like he's pitying me like he can't wait to get away from me. Am I that disgusting that he can't be around me?"

We had done this we had made her fell like this, we though…. Oh cripes. "Bella, it's us, we've been the ones acting stupid. All of us have been warning Edward not to crowd you. To give you space, it's not his choice we've all been influencing him. Normal newborns can't tolerate being stared at and physical contact is the last thing they want. They have more of a fight or flight response to everything. I'm so sorry Bella, how stupid have we been… will you ever forgive us?" I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tightly.

"You mean he still wants me, even like this?" she motioned to her new and improved vampire form. "Bella, Edward's love and more specifically his lust for you is actually driving Jasper crazy. I'm sure some of the other vampires in the castle have been having impure thoughts about you too because my vision of Edward's future had him ripping off several volturi heads. He is completely yours, and right now he's trying not to think of you naked, so yeah he wants you." I smiled at her and she looked nervous.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… there's no pressure, you know he would wait for you for eternity." Bella shook her head at me. "No, it's not that it's just…. A little more information than I needed. I mean how do I go out there now without launching myself at him. You have no idea how badly I wanted to know that but now I'm feeling a little self conscious." She was practically vibrating. I think I had made things a little better then a little worse all in the same discussion.

"How about you come out and take a nice hot shower, I'll come with you and you can tell me all about your first hunt. That should calm you down. And judging by the yawn your about to have you might want to take a nap." Bella looked at me puzzled for a moment. "Alice I'm not going to…yyyyeeeaaaaaahhhh…. You are an evil little pixie."

"Don't I know it! Now grab some clothes and I pick you up a towel."


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77 - Edward's POV**

What the hell where they doing in there? I couldn't hear anything they were saying, if anything the volturi were very good at soundproofing. Of course I trusted Alice implicitly but she hadn't been around a lot of newborns. Bella may be unpredictable, but I knew Alice could handle herself. I was busy trying to wrap my head around things that had happened. Carlisle was speaking but I had tuned him out trying to hear anything coming from the bedroom, until that is Emmett punched me in the shoulder. "What?" I growled.

Carlisle and the whole family was looking at me "Sorry" I mumbled. "We wanted to list Bella's symptoms since you've been with her the most since she awoke could you start." Carlisle had a notebook out ready to write. "Umm, well there's the heartbeat, her scent, the cravings, and like we all saw she yawned." Carlisle nodded "Was there anything she did or said that you may consider out of sorts for a newborn?" I took a moment to think my head was still focused on Bella and Alice. Wait… "There was one thing, she didn't feed from the human in the awakening chamber when she woke up. She said she couldn't that she held her breath and took the body outside. Impressed the hell out of me."

"She didn't feed off fresh human blood and you failed to mention it Edward." Carlisle snapped writing feverishly in his notebook "Sorry I had other things on my mind. She said the human was dead, I told her that normally didn't matter to newborns." Emmett whistles in aww and Jasper remained silent listening to the discussion.

As we sat there considering Bella's condition Esme cleared her throat. I didn't expect to hear from Esme she had been so quiet since we had all awoken "Could all of this have something to do with her prolonged exposure to the venom?" It was like I had been hit by a bus, that had to be it. A normal transformation doesn't take seven hours. A normal transformation begins in just minutes. I had done this to Bella, she had waited for me and that is what had made her into something she was scared of. _"Edward, tone it down"_ I heard Jasper's thoughts from across the room.

"Carlisle she's alright isn't she?" I hissed though gritted teeth. "Edward, we don't know anything, calm down. I have never seen a case like Bella's it's as if she retained some human qualities while taking on all the necessary parts of being a vampire at the same time. She seems to have our skin, eyesight, hearing and speed but her bloodlust seems to not be very strong at all. It's extremely fascinating." Carlisle was writing quickly in his notebook.

"Yeah, real fascinating Carlisle. What I want to know is weather it's permanent or weather she is going to die because of it. We need to get back to Forks so you can run tests. She can't be kept here as Aro's little science experiment. Eventually one of the volturi will hear her heartbeat and then what." I felt Jasper throw a wave of calm at me. "Please calm down Edward, between you and Bella, I'm going to have a breakdown." I got up and paced the floor behind the sofa. I couldn't stand this not knowing. I wanted to run into the other room grab Bella, throw her over my shoulder and run. There was nothing I wanted more than to get her out of here.

Nothing except…. Damn teenage hormones go back where you came from. There is no time for stupid teenage fantasies. I hadn't realized until Emmett yelled at Jasper that the lust I was feeling may not be my own. "Jas please!" Emmett hollered shifting in his seat. "Sorry, I'm just the receiver…" he glanced at the bedroom door. "I think I'll go for a walk." He quickly stood and left the room. I have to admit Jasper did get the raw end of the deal, but he was just amplifying the emotions he was feeling. I knew Alice had better restraint than that so…. Bella. Bella wouldn't be able to control her emotions as a newborn. Jasper was going to have his work cut out for him. Wait a minute Bella was feeling… lust… a lot of lust. I had to grin to myself. I didn't feel so alone in my feelings anymore, but what Jasper had started was frustrating. There was no way I could act on it. Bella was a newborn, she was confused and she wouldn't be interested.

God I had to stop thinking about Bella like that… I had to think of a solution. We had to know what was going on with her. "What can we do here to find out what is going on with her? What do you need to make a diagnosis Carlisle?" Carlisle finished scribbling in his notebook. "There isn't much I can do here, not without the volturi finding out we need to get back to Forks like you said. Esme has been in contact with Charlie giving him your cover story. We are supposedly in Las Vegas trying to find you and Bella. We only have a few more days if we want that story to hold."

I nodded and quickly turned my attention to the bedroom where Alice was finally exiting the room. "Bella's getting her things to take a shower, I think it may help her relax." Alice went to the linen closet and grabbed a towel. She handed to Bella as she exited the bedroom. "I'll be there in a minute to help you style your hair" Alice chirped. Bella gave us all a slight grin and left for the bathroom.

"We've been wrong Edward, keeping you away from her she actually thought you were disappointed with her. Don't worry I straightened it out, but I guess you need to start acting like yourself again." I shook my head at Alice, "What are you talking about?" "When we told you to back off, she was under the impression you hated her now she was a vampire. She's really not acting like a newborn. So kiss, hug, act all lovey dovey. She doesn't want us all acting like she's contagious or something she's…. well she's acting like Bella."

"what do you mean she thought I hated her?" I stood questioning Alice's ramblings.

"Oh please Edward, this isn't about you…. Where's Jas?" She questioned looking around the room.

"He got a little carried away with all of Bella's lust for Edward, he took a walk" Emmett blurted out and got a good solid elbow in the ribs from Rosalie. "Emmett if you tease Bella about that I swear to god…" "Calm down bro, I don't have a death wish, little sis can kick my ass and we don't even know how she does it." He grinned. "Does she know how she does it?"

I shook my head "I don't think so, but it's an energy of some kind she can push it out form herself. Alexandra snuck up behind her and Bella, for lack of a better term threw it at her. That wasn't it though, She… I don't know how to really describe it but she kept a wall up between her and I, I couldn't get close to her. I had to calm her down before it receded into her. I've never seen anything like it, frankly it scared the crap out of me."

"It sounds to me like her gift is brought on by strong emotions." Carlisle surmised. "Wait it can't just be strong emotions, judging by Jasper she's feeling those all the time but those emotions didn't trigger it when she was in with Alice." Rosalie had now joined the discussion. "It's only happened on two occasions what was similar in both?" she asked the rest of us. It took me a split second to respond "She was scared…"


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78 - Jasper's POV**

I was half way down the hall when I realized that I shouldn't leave. Bella needed someone to help her regulate what she was feeling so I stood in the hallway clearing my head. A few minutes later I saw Bella emerge and disappear into the bathroom. Alice appeared several minutes later. I was sure Bella hadn't realized I was there but a sly grin and a little wave from Alice told me she knew. I didn't even want to be feet away from my wife, she knows how much I missed he when she was gone. As for Bella, I had a lot of respect for her. With all that she was faced with she was still keeping some as semblance of control over herself.

I had seen Edward's face moments after he had bitten her and felt his anguish, his heartbreak. He had never wanted this life for Bella and now that it was upon us I felt everything he felt. He wanted desperately to love her to comfort her…. We had to of course hold him back from what he wanted. I had lived a long time in the company of Newborns. They were unpredictable and were prone to fits of violence at the smallest perceived indiscretion. Bella's emotions didn't seem to follow the normal patterns. Since she had awoken I had only felt anger from her once and that was when Aro addressed her. Other than that she had been normal…. Well to a point.

I felt her frustration not knowing what was going on with her, her anxiousness and nervousness. She was also feeling depressed, that wasn't a normal emotion coming from a newborn. I was beginning to walk back to the apartment door when I heard someone approaching. I looked down the stairs and saw the top of Alec's head coming up the stairwell. I quickly made my way back to the apartment. Ducking inside I whispered to my family that "Alec's on his way, he seems to be alone."

I heard Edward sigh. "With everything going on with Bella I didn't get a chance to tell you Alec and Jane want to get us out of Voltera as badly as we do. They offered to help to a certain extent." I was taken back "Jane wants to help us.., right I'll believe it when I see it." Then I heard a gentle rapping at the door. I slowly opened it and Alec slipped inside.

"I was sent to collect Bella, Aro wants to see her." He looked around the room. "Bella's not going anywhere without me." Edward answered curtly. "Look Edward, you may have a chance of getting out of here alive if you comply with Aro's wishes."

"I agree with Edward, Bella needs her family with her." I said leaning against the wall my arms crossed. Alec wasn't going to bully us into something we weren't comfortable with.

"Alright, but just you Edward. You don't want Aro feeling threatened. Like you heard he already considered killing you all. Just because he seems to have granted a reprieve on his order doesn't mean you should push his buttons." Edward nodded. "Bella should be ready in a few minutes, she's just freshening up, Jane was thinking about a possible plan that you may help us with." Edward was not beating around the bush about the whole thing. It's better to get this out on the table as quickly as possible. "Well after seeing Bella's effect on vampires, if she could do that again and disappear with your family." Well obviously Alec was on the same page as us on this. A quick and easy plan, but there was still the problem of Bella being able to control her power to the point where she can use it at will.

"We had the same thought but Bella Is not sure how her power works, right now it's simply a reflex. She doesn't seem to be able to call upon it at will. In this case we may be able to use Aro's offer of training in our favour." Carlisle added. I hadn't been conscious for Bella's first use of her gift and hadn't been present for her second to see if there was a particular emotion that forced her power. I have seen vampire gifts being effected by emotions, actions and frames of mind so it may be as simple as a fear response or anger that triggers it.

"Jane and I are prepared to assist where we can, but we can't do so in an obvious manner, you must understand. We don't wish to jeopardise our lives here but we may be able to get you all in the right place at the right time or manipulate circumstances in your favour." Alec added. I knew he and Jane had a comfortable existence here in Voltera. Jane of course hated having competition and probably would rather kill Bella than help us. Alec on the other hand I didn't know what his motives were. His emotions fluttered between concern and love. Possibly for his sister. Maybe Edward could fill us in on what their motives were.

Just then Alice and Bella came though the door. Bella froze in the doorway when she saw Alec. I directed calm reassurance toward her and gently closed the door behind her. "What's going on?" Alice asked making her way to my side. "Alec is just informing us of a possible plan of escape. He's also here to collect Bella and Edward. Aro wishes to see them." I explained

"Alec I think I should be present too, If Aro plans on discussing Bella's abilities I would like to be there." Carlisle added grabbing his jacket from the back of a chair. "This isn't a family reunion Carlisle. Aro means business." Alec was feeling frustrated. "Alright, if we can just go before anyone else thinks of a reason to join us." Alec made his way to the door. Edward was speaking in hushed tones to Bella appraising her of the situation. I was sure he would remind her not to yawn in front of the volturi if at all possible. Alec had left the room trailed by Edward and Bella, Carlisle followed them.

I could feel the emotions of the rest of my family. Fear for their safety accompanied by love and hope. I could only imagine what the next few days would entail.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79 - Edward's POV**

We made our way downstairs quietly everyone was on edge. A short conversation with Bella in the apartment helped her calm down, she now knew that Alec and Jane (if she should be trusted) were trying to assist in our leaving voltera. She was scared and clung to be tightly her hand never leaving mine. From what I understood of Alice's quick ramblings was that Bella didn't want me acting differently to her and I was relived by the news. Keeping my distance from Bella in this situation in part was harder than leaving her physically. It was hard for me to keep my feelings from her and it was my gut reaction to protect her. I had to pound it into my brain that she was capable of protecting herself. Although I think she still expected my protective nature to come though.

As we entered the council chambers there was a large group of vampires lining the walls they all fell silent as we approached. Aro turned as the room fell silent "Ahhh, Bella dear you look well. Edward, Carlisle I see she had hunted, although It did not go precisely as planned." Caius and Marcus chuckled behind him and the rest of the room chuckled along with them. Aro descended the stairs and approached Bella extending his hand. Bella looked at me questioningly but took his hand. He pulled her toward him patting the back of her hand. "It is not your fault lovely Bella, and Alexandra will make a full recovery I am certain. I have a surprise for you." I saw Jane out of the corner of my eye her gaze locked on Bella.

"I have requested a very special person to come here to train you she is quite adept at what she does, we are actually expecting her any minute. Once you have command of your gift, you won't be as scared to be around others." Aro said keeping hold on Bella's arm. He was right about one thing Bella looked petrified the only other time she had been in the company of so many vampires was when she was human and couldn't hurt them. Bella was a kind heart and didn't want to hurt anyone I knew but she needed to realize that she may be able to do more than she expects. She needs to gain confidence in her ability.

Carlisle stepped forward "May I ask who is to train Bella? I'm certain we could assist in her training. She is in fact our family." Carlisle was being assertive his mind racing he wanted to make it known to everyone in that room that Bella was with us. "Ahh, Carlisle, an old friend…. She has been upholding our interests elsewhere but Corin will be training Ms. Swan." Aro addressed Bella. His mind was saying "she's not yours yet." A flurry of chatter came from around the room I had heard of Corin from some stories Carlisle had told but she was not in many I was under the impression she was a casual member of the guard. Not always at Aro's disposal.

"It is not polite to speak of one who is not present Dearest Aro." A clear musical voice rang from the back of the room. I turned to see a beautiful Asian vampire with long black hair braided to her waist wearing a red traditional Chinese dress with dragons embroidered in gold winding their way around her body. She stood about as tall as Bella but she radiated a confidence I had not seen in many. She walked casually toward Aro and he went to meet her dropping Bella's hand. She immediately made her way back to my side clutching my arm. "Corin, my dear you are radiant as usual." He beamed clasping her hand. "And you Aro are as complimentary as ever." She grinned. Her eyes were a dark maroon shade similar to those of Aro. She was obviously older than most of the guard. She had a manner about her that screamed experience.

She turned to survey the room that is when she saw Carlisle. "Is that you Carlisle?" I saw my father grin widely and step forward. "Corin as always it is an honour." He bowed slightly as was Chinese tradition. She placed her hands at her sides and bowed to match him. "It is so good to see you old friend." The thoughts of my father interrupted my thoughts. _"This is better than we ever could have hoped Edward. Corin is a volturi in name yes but she also has a strict code of honour she will not betray us to Aro."_ Carlisle was mentally ecstatic which made me relax a little. She could have changed it has been centuries since Carlisle last knew her she could be just as bad as the rest of them.

Aro courteously stepped forward drawing Corin's attention to myself and Bella. "And this is Bella, the one I told you about." Corin looked slyly at Aro. "And the young man?" I cleared my throat "Edward, Carlisle's son and Bella's mate" I bowed gently to her. Corin inclined her head bowing to us both. "Edward, Bella, a pleasure. I have been told to expect big things from you young Bella." Bella squeezed my arm tighter. "Nice to meet you" She said smiling.

"So, shall we?" Corin turned to Aro, "The training room?" She inquired. "At your disposal of course my dear." Aro said graciously. It seemed that the volturi had fallen under a spell all of them being very respectful of Corin. I grasped from the thoughts of those around the room that her age wasn't quite known. It was presumed she was as old or older than Aro, Marcus and Caius but nobody knew. She was mysterious even to the council members. At least they weren't thinking specifics about her that I could hear.

Corin extender her hand toward Bella. "Please come with me." She whispered in a reassuring tone. Bella looked at me a scared expression on her face. "Of course Edward is joining us, do not be afraid young one." Corin's voice was pure and true she instilled confidence. At that Bella took her hand and we were led out of the council room.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80 - Edward's POV**

After walking a few minutes we were led into a large room lined with mats of various sized foam. A small low table sat in one corner and that is where Corin led us. She kneeled at the side of the resting on her bottom on her feet. Motioning for us to join her. Bella chose to sit as far away from this new vampire as possible. I didn't blame her as Corin was an unknown entity.

"Please tell me how all of this has come to pass, you are only a day old from what I understand. How is it that Aro called me two days ago to come to train you?" Bella looked confused by the question. So I answered "Aro has been convinced for some time of Bella's potential powers. He must have called you before he knew for certain." She nodded. "Aro is one to overreact I know but there must have been something that peaked his interest." I was reluctant to share details with Corin but she could get the same information from Aro. It was no secret. "Aro's power doesn't work on Bella, neither does Jane's or mine. He has been curious about it for a long time."

"I see, He obviously didn't think it would be so powerful." Corin smiled. "Now from what I have been told this gift of yours Bella, presented itself upon your awakening. Can you tell me what it felt like?" Bella looked at me momentarily and focused on Corin. "It felt… terrible I thought I had killed everyone. It was hours before they began to wake up, I was terrified." The concern on Corin's face mirrored looks I had seen on Esme's. Her manner was kind and from her thoughts she was a very compassionate person. "I understand Bella, more than you know, in fact my gift presented itself so destructively that I killed my creator at birth." I was stunned that Corin would share something so personal with us, she barely knew us. "My gift drained all energy surrounding me for ten feet in all directions. Fortunately my gift has never presented itself in that way again. I can simply absorb powers that are used against me. I can also extend that protection to others though contact." I knew Corin was not telling us everything about her gift but that was to be expected. Even telling us this much she may find herself at a disadvantage in the future.

"My gift Bella, felt more like a curse to me than anything. I roamed the realm for centuries trying to avoid all contact. I thought myself a poison, something that was only meant to kill. I was bitter, but I was found by a great teacher, a human in fact who helped me come to an understanding of this power. If you will allow me I would attempt to help you in the same way." Corin looked hopefully into Bella's eyes. I noticed Bella glance at me momentarily but I didn't make eye contact with her. This was a decision that only she could make. Bella's words came out as a whisper "If you can, I would like that." She said.

"I will have to ask you some difficult questions Bella and I will need you to search your memory for answers. It may not be easy for you but I will insist you try. If we are to discover the trigger of your power it will be our first step in helping you to control it." I saw Bella nod. "Alright then" Corin continued. "You told me how it felt to see the effects of your power but what I need to know is that you were thinking at the moment before your power was used. It's a difficult question I know and it may be a faint human memory but please try." Bella took a deep breath and verbally recounted what she remembered from the awakening chamber. I was surprised she could recount such detail in her state. She had heard Aro's shouting match with me and Carlisle and his order to kill us all "Then I remember screaming 'No' and I woke up a few minutes later." Bella said looking hopefully at Corin.

"Do you remember what you felt?" Corin asked plainly. Bella shook her head "No, not really other than the pain, the burning. I wasn't feeling much." She squeezed my hand under the table. I knew Bella had to have been in pain during her transformation but I was hopeful it wasn't much, but I knew she would never tell me the full extent of her suffering. "I understand Bella, there is a lot happening at birth it is not surprising that you weren't concentrating on your emotions."

"Has your ability presented itself since you awoke?" Corin asked not really expecting a yes or no answer. "Yes, it happened when Edward took me hunting." Corin looked slightly confused so I explained. "We were hunting because my family and I don't feed on humans, we prefer animals." Corin nodded "Ah yes, like Carlisle, he took me hunting once." She left her comment unfinished from her thoughts I gathered that she didn't enjoy the experience. "Can you tell me what happened Bella, please feel free to add your observations too Edward." Corin said in a calm tone.

"I was feeding and I heard someone coming up from behind me. I turned and growled at her and all of a sudden she was flying though the air. I didn't mean to do it, it wasn't anything I thought about doing." Bella still seemed to regret her ability to hurt others. I slid to her side and wrapped my arms around her. "Edward, what did you see?" I gave Bella a squeeze and began to tell Corin what I had was. "Alexandra came up behind Bella like she said. I saw an energy wave burst out of Bella, it's hard to discribe but Alexandra thrown by it. Bella was surrounded by it for several minutes until I could calm her down enough, then it receded back into her." Corin raised an eyebrow "When you say 'it' you mean this energy shield surrounded Bella am I correct?"

I nodded "It was solid but flexible… it was… well it was hard to explain. It crackled with energy."

A grin came across Corin's face "Well Bella, I believe with Edward's information I may make an assumption, until I see it for myself and say that you are a shield. A very powerful one I would say." She stood and crossed the floor. "Your gift seems to trigger when you perceive danger, or some sort of threat. Can you remember if you felt scared of this Alexandra?" I felt Bella nod her body pressed tightly against mine my arms wrapped around her waist. "I felt scared, I mean I knew there were others there but I didn't like the feeling I had from someone coming up behind me." I saw Corin grin slightly "Bella, even the simplest of Vampires know not to approach another while feeding. Do not feel badly, this Alexandra brought it upon herself."

"Now my only problem is to recreate this sort of emotion in you so that you may be able to tame your power. We will need to proceed under tightly controlled conditions I will have to think about what we will need to commence your training Bella. Can you both meet me here at this time tomorrow. I should have a better idea of what to expect by then. Bella, would you mind if I spoke to the people who were with you on your hunting expedition to get their views?" Corin had walked back to the table and sat down pulling out a pen and pad of paper.

I was as surprised as Bella was by Corin's courtesy of asking her permission to delve into this matter. Bella looked to me for my approval not that is would make much difference Aro would know everything that had happened up to this point. I nodded to Bella "Alright, yes… of course… there was Edward and me and umm… Jane, Demetri and Alexandra."

Corin stood quietly and bowed to us. "Until tomorrow then." I saw her smile before she turned and left the room.

After she had gone Bella turned to me. "Was that strange or was it just me?" I stood and pulled Bella to her feet. I smiled at her "I don't think I have ever met a vampire quite like Corin, and yes slightly strange.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81 - Bella's POV**

We left the training room quietly after Corin had left us and made our way to the elevator. As the doors to the elevator closed I felt Edward's arms around me. I gasped as I felt him kiss my neck. "Sorry" He said relaxing his hold around me. What is wrong with him??

I took a step forward and slapped the stop button on the elevator. "Edward, I swear to god if you apologise for kissing me ever again I will rip your arm off and beat you to death with it. I want you to kiss me! Hell I need you to kiss me! before I become the first clinically insane vampire. You just…. took me by surprise. It didn't mean stop!" I growled slamming my hand back against the stop button to re-start the elevator.

Before I could move my hand Edward's slammed it back down against the stop button halting the elevator once again. His mouth was again kissing my neck his arms wrapped around me pulling me back roughly against his chest. He didn't stop when I gasped again feeling his lips trail across my skin was heaven. I lifted my arm over my head and wrapped it around his neck pulling him closer. I felt his hand trailing down toward the hem of my shirt and I couldn't care. I wanted his hands all over me . I shuddered as his skin made contact with mine as he placed his hand against my bare waist.

I closed my eyes simply loosing myself in the feeling of his lips against my neck, my shoulder, my earlobe. I felt him twist me around to face him and my eyes popped open. The smile on his face was infectious and I smiled back at him nervously biting my bottom lip. Edward threaded his fingers though my hair kissing me gently on the lips. I kissed him back and for the first time my lips didn't press against his cold lips but softly moulded to his. I can't express the feeling of his lips against mine other than to say the butterflies in my stomach were trying to fly up my throat. If my heard was beating in truth it would be beating a mile a minute.

When Edward pulled away I heard myself growl at him. I wanted his hand all over me I never wanted him to stop kissing me. Then he gave me that wicked half grin and whispered "Bella, love I think we may want to take this someplace a little more private." I looked at him to question him, what is more private than an empty elevator with the stop button pressed? When I noticed him motion over his shoulder to the security camera before hitting the stop button again to get us moving. "Well, I guess they got a show." I whispered back to him giggling.

We stepped off the elevator and proceeded down the corridor toward the apartment. There was nobody around an with my hand in Edwards we walked quickly to the door of the apartment. Before we got there I felt Edward tug on my arm pulling me into his chest. His lips found mine immediately and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself onto my tiptoes to kiss him back. I felt the palm of his hand reach around to my lower back pulling me closer to him as his other hand caressed my cheek. Is it bad that I was wishing he would rip my clothes off right here right now, because I fell the insatiable urge to rip his shirt off and kiss him all over.

He was playing me like his piano. His lips and tongue hitting every note to the song that was my body. Every note he hit made my body vibrate sending electricity through my skin. I laced my fingers through his hair and before I knew it I heard him growl in response to my tugging his beautiful copper coloured locks. I felt my back come in contact with the cold stone walls of the hallway. My breath hitched in my throat as his mouth left mine and trailed down my neck. I moaned as I felt his hand trail down my hip.

I heard distant footsteps coming in our direction. Damn it! I thought to myself. "Didn't you say something about taking this someplace more private?" I gasped. I Felt Edward pull away and I looked at him as he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. Without opening his eyes he whispered "We should have stayed in the elevator." He slowly opened his eyes placing a hand flat against the wall. "There is no privacy in there." He said motioning his head toward the apartment.

I fell forward into his chest burying my face in his shirt groaning. "Can't we send them out hunting or something?? Please?" I looked up at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"God you have no idea how much I want to be alone with you, but it seems Alice has plans for us." He grimaced and kissed me gently on the forehead. I groaned "Whatever it is I am NOT going shopping. And I want you within touching distance at all times." I grinned suggestively at Edward. I heard a deep growl come from Edward's throat "I don't intend to be out of kissing distance." He said winking at me and bending down to kiss me longingly on the lips. "Mmmm I like your thinking Mr. Cullen."

He cocked his head to one side after hearing me address him so formally. "And you my fiance are a newborn… highly unpredictable and capable of loosing your temper at the drop of a hat. I suggest you don't let Alice push you around." He said grinning crookedly at me. I nodded "Good thing to remember indeed." I followed Edward reluctantly down the hall and into the apartment.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82 - Edward's POV**

Whatever was on Alice's mind she was trying to block me. Bella and I desperately wanted alone time and all I knew was that wasn't going to be happening. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch cuddling when we walked in. Jasper seemed a lot more relaxed these days that I had seen him in a long time. "Edward, Bella, how did it go with Corin, is she as amazing as Carlisle said?" Alice jumped up hugging Bella. "She was….. Different, but she's nice. She thinks she has an idea of what my trigger is." Bella said pulling my arms tighter around her I was glad to oblige.

"That's great" Jasper said sitting up a little straighter on the couch. "The faster you get that figured out the faster we can get out of here."

"So where is everyone?" I asked not hearing the minds of anyone but Alice and Jasper in the apartment. Alice sat back down on the couch grabbing Jasper's hand. "Carlisle and Esme are in the archives, they are researching anything similar to what Bella is going through, but he told Aro he wanted to research her effect on Vampires, if there has been any cases of mass unconsciousness in the known histories. Em and Rose went hunting. We figured that none of us should go anywhere alone with Aro in his current mood." I nod in agreement "Well then since we are back you two can go hunting if you want."

"I don't think so Edward, not with what your thinking going on in that little brain of yours. Bella needs to sleep she's been yawning and right now she's blinking so much to keep from falling asleep I'm surprised she hasn't fallen over." She said walking over to Bella taking her hand. "Alice I'm fine… remember vampires don't sleep." Bella quipped back.

"Yes, but most vampires don't yawn, crave cheeseburgers, smell semi-human or have mountains of sleep forming in the corner of their eyes. Go get changed and try to sleep please. Aro is planning on sending for you in less than eight hours. If you didn't need to sleep your body wouldn't be sending you these signals." Alice said gently nudging Bella toward the bedroom. I saw her eyes meet mine full of concern. "I'll be right there." I said and she grinned and closed the door.

"Edward, if you can't go in there and try to get her to sleep I think you and Jas should go hunting or something. Because she needs to sleep more than what your planning." Alice warned "Christ Alice, first you tell me not to crowd her, not to touch her, not to comfort her then you say, skip that, we were wrong, and now your taking it back. My on/off switch has been played with too much I think it's broken." I was beginning to get extremely frustrated with my sister. That is when I felt a wave of calm clarity flow through me. Jasper never let an argument between Alice and myself go very far.

"Thanks Jas." I groaned. "Sorry Alice."

"Edward, I know what your feeling." Jasper said pacing the floor "Hell, I feel what your feeling, but Alice is right, Bella needs to sleep. We don't need Aro finding out about her weaknesses, you know he would try to exploit anything he could to get Bella on his right hand." At least Jasper was thinking with his brain, which was something I couldn't claim for myself at this time. "Alright, I'll try… she's not going to like it."

I waited another minute before opening the bedroom door. Bella was brushing her hair in front of the vanity mirror looking more and more like an angel. She was wearing that beautiful silk and lace blue short set I had seen her in the night before we left. It took every ounce of restraint not to rip it off of her. When she saw me in the mirror she smiled and turned around. Her smile feel into a frown when she saw my expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…. Are you ready for bed?" I asked quietly. She stood and walked up to me, standing on her tiptoes she kissed me gently on the lips. "No… I'm not ready for bed." I groaned as she pressed herself closer to me. What I wouldn't give for some privacy right now. That is when I head the knocking at the door.

Alice's head popped in the opening. "Bella, your as bad as he is. You need to get some sleep. No more making out tonight or Jas and I will have to separate you two."

I heard Bella growl at Alice. "Oh no you didn't, I will go get Carlisle up here to order you to sleep as your doctor young lady so back away from Edward." Bella didn't move a muscle she simply looked into my eyes. "Bella come here." Alice said grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her toward the dresser. Bella in turn grabbed my hand. "Edward stay! Bella, please one more night isn't going to kill you!" Alice said and Bella reluctantly dropped my hand I herd her mumble "It might." But Alice didn't respond. I chuckled to myself, it might just kill me too.

Alice ploughed though several drawers before finding what she was looking for. "Here put this on." Bella looked at her as if she were deranged. "You are not serious, Alice it's one of your forbidden fabrics, right up there with polyester and spandex." Bella whined. Then I saw what Alice forced into her hands. A long sleeve high necked full dress to the ankle flannel nightgown. Alice looked at her practically staring her down with distain. Bella groaned and pulled the pile of flannel over her head.

Bella was covered from head to toe with high lace ringed collar several useless buttons elastic at each wrist rimmed again with gaudy lace. The nightgown had no shape other than semi triangular and ended to her ankles again rimmed with lace. Although the pink bunnies that made up the pattern were amusing enough the look on Bella's face was not. "If Emmett or Rose EVER hear of this both of you are dead." Bella said through gritted teeth. I had to laugh "You look adorable." I whispered pulling her into a tight hug her lips immediately finding mine.

"Okay Bella bed, Edward Can I have a word?" Alice said impatiently. I set Bella back down on her feet kissing her again on the forehead. "I'll be right back." I accompanied Alice into the front room.

"Was that really necessary Alice?" I asked.

"Yes!" was the echoed response from Alice and Jasper. "Edward, just because you can doesn't mean you shouldn't proceed with caution. Bella has been though a lot in the last few days. The last thing she needs is to think your rejecting her so Alice is playing the part." I shook my head. "Jas what are you talking about?" I started to relax feeling the emotions Jasper was sending out. "We know what you and Bella want to do, and we all know you don't want to disappoint her again so Alice is being the thorn in both your sides. The rational part of your brain knows she has to sleep. The seventeen year old boy in you and the eighteen year old girl in Bella don't want to listen. So now you can both blame Alice for her meddling and Bella can get some sleep." Jasper grinned at me and hugged Alice close to his chest.

I combed my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Thank you for doing what your doing Alice and just know that I hate you and love you all at the same time." She ran over and hugged me. "I knew you would understand, now go make Bella sleep. Leave the door open a crack so I can keep Bella in line. I groaned and Alice laughed pushing me toward the bedroom door.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83 - Bella's POV**

Flannel??

Flannel…. She can't be serious. I look like I should be on some low rate PBS programming for kid talking about bedtime. I couldn't even see my feet. I yawned unwillingly and stamped my foot on the floor. Why did I have to be the vampire freak? Sleeping? Come on that was one of the things I was looking forward not having to do. Not having to spend hours unconscious was supposed to be one of the perks.

Thinking of perks made me wonder why Alice was butting into my love life. I was a vampire or something now I doubt Edward could hurt me *yawn* Damn weird me! Yawning, smelly hungry me. I had to be the genetic quirk that has never happened in vampires! I closed my eyes as I sat on the edge of the bed, maybe I was tired. *yawn*. I heard the door creak open and Edward appeared.

"Are we done laughing over the whole flannel thing? Can I take this off now?" I pleaded. "Keep it on Bella or Edward stays out here!" Alice chirped from the front room. "I'm afraid Alice is completely serious. I was only allowed back in the room if I tried to convince you to sleep." Edward grimaced and I pouted. Edward put a finger under my chin and gently pushed my head up to meet my eyes. "Please don't tempt me with your lips, I don't have that much willpower." I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth biting at it.

He grinned and picked me up circling the bed and laying me down with my head against the pillow. "I don't want to sleep…. Please Edward." I heard him groan as he leaned down and kissed me threading his fingers through my hair. I straightened up wrapping my arms around his neck as his other hand grabbed my waist.

"Bella, sleep!" I heard Alice's voice say from the door. She was standing there in the doorway with a hand on her hip. "Edward, maybe you should go see how Carlisle's research is going." She said to Edward. I grabbed his arm "No… I'll be good. Don't go." Alice looked at me sceptically. I grabbed the covers and pulled them down slipping my feet and legs under them. "See? Going to sleep *yawn* Yay sleep!" maybe I was being too enthusiastic because I heard Jasper laugh from the other room.

"Bella, this isn't a game it's your heath that we are concerned about." Alice lectured. "Alice, do we even know if I can sleep? I mean… hello? Physically impossible for a vampire. The yawning might just be a remnant of a remembered reaction." Alice raised an eyebrow "Good theory, not proven, but good, now Please TRY to go to sleep. Carlisle is concerned and Esme is beside herself, we need you to be responsible in this Bella, at least until we figure this out."

I threw my arms up "Alright, alright I'll try to sleep but the flannel is going! It's uncomfortable and hot." I saw Alice nod reluctantly and I pulled the flannel monstrosity off over my head and threw it toward the trash can. I obediently crawled between the sheets and put my head down on the pillow. "Happy?" I felt like I was five years old again and Renee had taken away my favourite doll for disobeying her.

"Immensely I'll be in the living room if you need me. Talk if you must but sleep… no touchy feely." Alice still had a stern expression on her face. She closed the door behind her leaving it open an inch.

"Ugh…. Is she going to do this for my entire existence?" I groaned. Edward fell against the pillow beside me. "If she is, I promise we'll move out." Edward growled into my ear burying his face into my hair I heard him chuckle. "What?" I asked a little taken back by his laughter. He rolled over to face me a crooked grin on his face. "Just thinking about pink flannel bunnies." I elbowed him lightly in the side. "We will never mention the flannel nightgown again please, it may just give me nightmares."

I rolled over against Edward and he curled his arm around me my head was on his chest. I remember sleeping like this when I was human. It was comfortable and made me feel safe. "You never told me about your trip, what exactly is Romania like?" I asked looking up at him. "it was… different. I was glad to get back here to you." I rolled over more so I could lift myself onto my elbows to look at him in the eyes. "When we talked on the phone it felt… well if felt like you weren't telling me everything. What happened?"

Edward took in a deep breath, "Your right, I'm sorry… I don't mean to be vague, it's just a reflex to protect you." I took my hand and placed it against his cheek. "Edward, I honestly want to know I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

Edward proceeded to tell me about finding Athenadora in the ruins of a castle the prisoners that they captured and how they had found out that Felix had attacked me. He told me that he had attacked Jane and while he was on the phone with Jasper and me he was keeping Jane from using her power on him. He told me about the tiny details and then he paused.

"Then you got on the plane and came home?" I asked

"Not exactly, I don't want you to be upset…" Edward sighed "I've known Jane for a long time, the first time we met she was actually nice to me. After that ever time I've seen her I've sensed more and more resentment from her. After I attacked her and apologised for it Jane took the opportunity to talk to me." He admitted and turned away from me. "Edward?" he took a breath and continued "I know how upset it made you when you found out about Tanya's infatuation with me but I assure you I had no idea about Jane."

"Jane…. Likes you??" I stammered lifting my head from his chest.

"It's not like that, will you let me explain?" I nodded and rested my head on my hands.

"Jane was a different person then, not so bitter and self centered. She actually had joy in her she was happy when Carlisle and I visited and wanted to show me around the city. I realised after the fact she may have a romantic idea but I didn't feel the same way. When Carlisle and I left Voltera rather abruptly I didn't realise how badly I had disappointed her. She was hurt and she resented me. When I apologised to her in Romania she admitted it all to me. We aren't on the same terms but she is willing to tolerate me. She only had one demand…." he paused "She wants you out of voltera, she never wants you to join the volturi."

"Well that's easy enough, I don't want to join the volturi" I said resting my cheek against his chest again. "That's not everything…." he admitted quietly. "She thanked me for telling her the truth and… umm…. She… uhhh… kissed me."

I lifted my head and his eyes found mine in a second. I shook my head at him "Is that what you were worried to tell me Edward?" I asked. "I didn't want to hurt you Bella, I love you more than I could ever put into words if there is anything…" I put a finger against his lips.

"Edward, stop being an idiot. You told me, and it wasn't painful see? I assume you didn't kiss her like you kiss me." I winked at him.

I felt his arms grab me and pull me against his chest his lips found mine instantly. His lips and tongue danced against mine. I felt my heart crash against my chest my breath hitched in my throat. All too soon he pulled away. "I love you Bella…..unfortunately Alice is about to come in here and pull me off of you if I don't behave." I groaned and slid off his chest back to where I could cuddle in under his arm with my cheek against his chest. "Nuff said." then I yawned and closed my eyes.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84 - Edward's POV**

I laid back against the pillow with Bella curled up at my side after several minutes of silence I heard her breathing regulate and she fell limp against me. She was asleep. I had always loved watching her sleep but now it concerned me. Bella went through the transformation I saw it. I felt it… she was different. By the feel of her skin, her paleness the taste of her lips, she was different. It had never been anything that I wanted for Bella, and now had I truly condemned her?

A couple hours later Emmett and Rosalie came bounding into the apartment . Emmett's booming voice almost woke Bella, but a stern warning from Alice quieted him instantly. After a few minutes I was sure Bella was deep asleep again. I gently moved her onto the pillow and went to speak to my family. I closed the bedroom door behind me.

"Well…. She's asleep." I told my family. Alice ran over and hugged me tightly. "It will be alright Edward… we are going to figure this out."

Just then Esme came through the door followed by Carlisle carrying a large stack of books. He set them down on the coffee table with a thump. Everyone mastering at him by now. "I think everyone may want to get comfortable, we've found some things of interest."

I dropped quickly to a chair leaning forward to listen intently. Esme sat on the arm of my chair, I took this as a bad sign, I knew she would be there to comfort me. Carlisle took a deep breath before he started to speak. "As you know we were looking for anything related to Bella's current condition. We found that about a century ago there was a Volturi 'scientist' experimenting with venom on humans. He kept detailed notes and descriptions." Carlisle opened a book and fluttered though several pages. "This monster exposed humans to varying dosages of venom and watched them suffer until they died or turned. The ones that died did so in a matter of hours the ones that turned took much longer sometimes a week or more. Those that did eventually change were different. They had semi human characteristics and were later killed as abominations."

I felt my entire body tense Esme gently placed her hand on my shoulder a Carlisle continued. "They were not killed until they were studied. Several were found to have heartbeats, or insatiable thirst. Some were talented and many died from their own venom. In all cases it was determined that these strange remnants of humanity were due to their bodies being allowed to develop some small immunity to the venom."

"Without being able to run tests I would have to assume that Bella's prolonged exposure to venom is the cause of her current condition. She had the opportunity to develop some immunity to Felix's venom. Unfortunately I was not able to find any information as to how her body may react over time since all of the experiments were terminated. To truly assess Bella's condition I will need to run tests. Now at least we know she isn't the first to go through this." Carlisle closed the book gently. "I will keep researching, but knowing the volturi they would never let an…abomination continue to exist, it would be considered an affront to the purity of the race." Carlisle grimaced as he finished speaking.

I was breathing through my nose my teeth clenched focusing on the pile of books on the table in front of me. This was because of me, if it weren't because of me Bella would never have been know to the volturi. She would never have been brought to Voltera and would never have been attacked by Felix. Bella might be headstrong but she would never have waited if it weren't for me. If she didn't insist on me changing her she may not be this thing that scared her… this thing that frightened me because if was so alien, so unknown. I loved Bella more than life itself if I did this to her how could I even allow myself to be in the same room with her?

"Edward, I can feel your guilt from here, it's not your fault. It was me that allowed her to get attacked, and it was her that refused Carlisle's offer to change her. It was all a strange bunch of circumstance that nobody can be held accountable for" Jasper flooded the room with calm.

"I can't help but to think I'm responsible Jas, if we had gotten back quicker." I groaned rubbing my fingers against my temples.

"Edward dear, we didn't know…. If any of us had the slightest inkling we would have done things differently but, now that we do know we can take care of Bella until we get home and we will have more answers after that." Esme could always calm me down. I always felt guilty if I disagreed with her. I knew she was making sense. "Where is Bella?" She asked sincerely.

"She's asleep, for about four hours now, at least now we know that's possible" I said slumping back against the chair. Carlisle's hand was on my shoulder instantly. "Son, we are going to get her out of here, the volturi won't know about her and we will get her the help she needs." I grinned at him "Your beginning to sound like Alice, Carlisle." I heard my father chuckle as he went back to his books.

"I suggest we keep this from Bella, we don't need her worrying about this along with everything else, when we get home I will tell her." Carlisle said sternly and we all nodded agreement. I didn't like keeping this from her after telling her about Jane we had developed a new level of trust and I didn't want to blow it.

My family broke off to different parts of the apartment the two small rooms seemed empty to me even with seven vampires occupying them. The good thing about my family was that they knew when not to hover. I took a deep breath and stood. There was no point to me being out here when the only thing that meant anything to me in the world was sleeping in the other room.

I slowly turned the handle to Bella's bedroom hearing a faint click and opened the door. When I got inside I closed the door just as quietly. Bella had vampire hearing and I certainly didn't want to wake her up. She was laying in the same position I had left her in curled up in the center of the bed eyes closed. Her breathing was a slow and constant humm. She still looked so inocent, so breakable, so human. God I need to stop thinking of her as fragil. Yes we don't know what the extent of her abilities are but she's not human I have to stop trying to treat her like one.

I saw her hand move slowly under the sheets and her eyes popped open. "Edward?"

"Right here love." I whispered. She sat up looking tired her eyes blinking in order to keep them open. "Didn't you say something about not being out of kissing distance?" I chuckled. "Yes I do remember something like that, how stupid of me to forget." I laid back down beside her and she instantly cuddled into my side. Once she had made herself comfortable I heard her whisper "don't disappear on me again okay…." as she fell soundly asleep.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85 - Bella's POV**

I was so comfortable I didn't want to ever move from this place. My cheek pressed against Edward's chest my arm sprawled across him and his arms wrapped around me. Was there anything more perfect?

"Good morning" I heard Edward whisper. How was it that he always knew when I was awake. I kept my eyes closed and faked stretching my hand trailing across his chest and stomach. "And I thought I was the insatiable flirt" I heard him chuckle a crooked grin still on his face as I looked up at him. An involuntary yawn escaped my lips. "I don't want to get up… can't we send the others away and stay here today?" I winked at him. His arms wrapped around me tighter. "As much as I want to I am told Aro is sending someone to collect us in less than an hour, I've been putting off waking you up." I groaned. Stupid romance ruining volturi and their summoning. "I'm not a dog I don't like having to come when I'm called."

Edward caressed my face "Just a few more days hopefully, so be nice." I pouted I really just wanted to spend the day in bed. I crawled closer to Edward and kissed him. I groaned as I heard the knock at the door. "Out of bed Sleepy head!" Alice chirped walking in and going directly to the closet picking out clothing. "Alice do you mind!" I yelled. "No, not at all continue what you were doing." she mumbled while shuffling through pants in the closet.

Edward kissed my neck and whispered "See what I said about privacy." I gritted my teeth "Your mission is to find us some privacy. " I whispered. I heard a laugh come from the front room. Then Emmett's booming voice "Bella's gonna get her freak on!…. Ouch!"

Edward and I echoed each other "Thanks Rose" knowing very well the Ouch had been from Rosalie hitting him. All I wanted was a little alone time was that too much to ask? At this point that room didn't even need a bed in it. The only prerequisite I was looking for was a room without a family member in it. "Alice, can we have some privacy please!?" I said with as much sarcasm in my voice as possible. "Alright but you only have twenty minutes." She said as she fluttered out of the room closing the door behind her.

The moment the door snapped shut Edward made his intentions known rolling over finding my lips. His kisses were urgent his hand snaking down my body to the leg of my shorts. His hand deftly slipped under the fabric gripping my naked thigh. I gasped as I felt his nails press against my hard skin. His mouth kissing hungrily at my lips and down my throat. I don't know if it was by instinct or pure lust but I wrapped my arms around him digging my nails into his back pulling myself closer. As I did I heard a deep rumbling growl escape Edward's throat.

A loud knock on the door made me jump and Edward hiss. "Alright!" Edward bellowed at the door.

He gently caressed my face "We have less than ten minutes and we seem to be driving Jasper insane." He finished his sentence with a crooked grin. "Stop worrying about Jasper's sanity and start worrying about mine…. Edward…. I…. aaahhhh" I groaned and rolled out from under him.

"Bella?"

I shook my head "Never mind we should get dressed." He bolted around the bed wrapping his arms around me. "Please tell me." he purred.

"I don't know how to say it without sounding like a complete….idiot!" I growled.

"You never sound like an idiot, all of this is new to you, just tell me. Is there something wrong? Are you feeling alright" He asked his voice sounded concerned. "Actually I am not feeling right at all, I have been a vampire for almost exactly two days and I can barely keep my brain focused on anything but wanting you…. It's making me very frustrated. The way you smell…… I can't even begin to tell you how good you smell….. And when you touch me…. I'm having a hard time focusing on anything else…… is this….. I mean do you fell like this? It can't be normal." I bit my lip holding myself to this place. It I didn't concentrate I was certain something inside me would explode. I felt so out of control. Out of control over the one thing that I could control on a normal basis. My body didn't seem like my own any more.

His amber eyes looked deep into mine studying my face. "Bella, there is nothing I want more in this world than to be with you. You are my everything but your emotions are extremely erratic right now and very strong. The answer is yes…. I do feel that way but I have learned to push it to the back of my thoughts in order to get through the day. However my need for you is never very far from my thoughts." He kissed me gently on the forehead. "I'm going insane after two days, how long have you felt like this?" I asked, I mean forget radioactive spiders I was now convinced that Edward was related to Superman. He grinned at me his eyes twinkling "Since the meadow, when I first took you there." "Two years!!!" I blurted out a little louder than I intended. Edward kissed me lightly on the lips and released me.

"You need to get dressed, we only have five minutes…. I'll give you some privacy." He whispered kissing me on the forehead again before he ducked outside the room. Two years I thought…. Two whole years of this frustration. I put on the clothing Alice had set out for me on automatic pilot. What Edward had said continued fluttering in my head. I brushed my hair and gave myself a quick look over before turning to leave the apartment.

I came to the realization…. Edward is Clark Kent.

**_P.S. to StoryTagger (couldn't PM you) don't worry I havn't forgotten.... coming soon._**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86 - Jacob's POV**

I hadn't been able to talk Seth out of sneaking away with me. We went in human form to avoid Sam discovering we were gone. We snuck onto the tarmac and aboard a cargo plane bound for Europe. There was nothing that was going to keep me from finding Bella. It had been days since I had spoken to her. Now her phone was going straight to voicemail for the past week. The other guys knew I was going insane not knowing and would avoid saying anything. But as I snuck out of my father's house in the middle of the night with only the clothes on my back I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I left dad a note and Seth left one for his mom and Leah. I know Leah was going to be pissed. She hated the leaches but this wasn't about them it was about Bella.

We landed in…. well at first I had no clue where we were but let me tell you I was happy I took Spanish as my language in school. After getting out of the airport I ended up being able to read some signs and found out we were in Spain. Madrid to be exact, yeah I had to buy a map so sue me!

About 700 miles from Bella. Seth and I undressed and put all of our clothes in a bag we carries in our mouths. Not exactly the most comfortable way to travel but these clothes were all we had, couldn't afford to buy new ones so we carried them. We started running keeping to the wooded areas and ran quickly though any open areas. I couldn't hear Sam in my head when I transformed. Maybe the distance was to long, the only thoughts I could hear were my own and Seth's. He was more worried about getting grounded for life than anything but he was focused on finding the lea… I mean Bella.

Last time I talked to Charlie he hadn't been concerned he was expecting them gone for ten days and it had only been nine. He was still under the delusion she was camping in Canada. My mind raced through the possibilities. She could be a leach by now, or dead. Better off dead in my opinion. I couldn't even think of her as one of those things. _"Come on Jake, it's Bella, she probably just lost her cell or forgot to plug it in."_ Seth's thoughts interrupted my doom and gloom.

"_Seth, she's surrounded by vamps… you think she's sitting around knitting? She's probably got them all drooling over her blood. These aren't Cullen's we are talking about they are kill people leaches. The type we like to kill." _I had to bite my tongue, I know Seth likes the Cullen's but I didn't trust the vamp squad half as far as I could throw them. _"But Jake, Edward's with her and I don't think Alice or any of the rest of them would let Bella get hurt. I mean she's a trouble magnet look at all the crap that happened back home."_ He seemed way to cheery for me. _"Yeah, great way to instil confidence kid. Remind me of all the trouble she can get into!" _I increased my pace and we quickly left Spain behind us after 3 hours of running.

We skirted the coastline of France keeping to the wooded areas when we needed but when night fell the beach was the quickest and most direct rout. Although we did have to go inland to avoid several large cities. We stopped to hunt along the way there isn't much big game here in Europe, or at least not that we could find. Seth enjoyed the wild boar we came across I settled for a small deer.

We made good time for far and I was all for keeping it up I kept thinking of the last time I spoke to Bella. She said not to come, it was too dangerous. The city was filled with vampires, but I couldn't not come. She was my best friend it didn't matter if she chose him over me she was still my best friend. From the map it looked like we had passed into Italy about half an hour ago. We had both transformed into human form to take a break and check our bearings. A few dozen granola bars and some water was also an added bonus. Between the plane and all the running I was loosing track of time. It had been another day since. Today was the day Bella and the leaches were supposed to be home. What would they tell Charlie, he's be beside himself when she didn't come home. I don't care how I do it but I am bringing Bella home to Charlie.

Seth, god love him had stopped talking half way through France allowing me to think. If this city was so full of vampires we couldn't just go running in all fangs and claws. I bet the place stunk too. I shuddered at the thought. We would at least wait for sunup, possibly scout around looking for any indication the Cullen's were still there. I mean they had to hunt right!? Their scent had to be around the city somewhere where they could catch rabbits or something. We'd look for their scent, then if it was fresh we'd make plans from there.

I was used to the whole flying by the seat of my pants thing. Too much planning makes things boring and typically ever plan I had made in my life had fallen apart. Although I was still hoping that the Jacob and Bella plan was still workable. I had to run into some luck somewhere in my otherwise crappy existence. Bella was the only real think I had to cling to she kept me grounded. Which I'm sure the guys appreciated otherwise I would be flying off the handle every five minutes.

Transforming back into wolves Seth and I took off over some rugged looking mountains. I had a general Idea where this Voltera place was by the map, but I wasn't exactly reading street signs. Once we got close I was thinking we could just follow the stink to our destination.

"_Come on Seth… keep up_!" I thought and notice Seth pick up the pace. I wanted to get there by sunup to avoid being seen. Two giant wolves in the heart of Italy may bring out the villagers with pitchforks and torches. I grinned to myself as we ran on.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87 - Edward's POV**

When Bella exited the bedroom she was a vision of heaven. Her hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves. Against a sky blue canvass of her intricately beaded top and blue jeans. It looked as though those few hours of sleep had done her a favour her eyes were big and bright and stared straight at me. She was at my side in seconds having greeted my family. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

It wasn't too long after that that a knock came to the door. Carlisle answered finding Alec standing there. "I'm to bring you all" He said. He seemed distracted his thoughts were elsewhere. They were thought that included one person in particular. "Felix?" I asked. Alec simply nodded.

Bella backed against the wall "What about Felix?" Bella asked looking terrified. I calmly took her by the shoulders, "it's alright. Aro wants your decision on what to do with him. He wants your decision now because otherwise they are going to have to feed Felix, the council doesn't think he is worth the trouble. I can't say I don't agree with them on that." I grinned at her. She still looked scared.

"Come on Bella, I'll beat the crap out of him for you, and Rose will help" Emmett said cheerfully extending a hand to Bella. "Hey I'll even hold him while you knock his block off!" Emmett encouraged her. That was when I saw a smile spread across Bella's face. "You know I'd really appreciate it if I could get a few good shots in there before you rip him apart, I need to teach him a lesson for hurting my little sister." He smirked pulling Bella into a hug. His thoughts reflected his love for her.

The thoughts of my entire family were supportive and reassuring. Jasper directed those emotions towards Bella. She left the safety of Emmett's arms and came back to me. "Okay, I'm ready… lets go." She said confidently.

Alec led us all into the council chamber. Most of the guard were present, I didn't see Corin among them which didn't surprise me I didn't think she would be interested in the politics of the volturi. She seemed to be an entity above and beyond the guard itself even above the ancients in a way she was a free spirit.

"Ah Bella, Cullen's so good to see you again." Aro said sweetly his thoughts focused on Bella and what her reaction may be to Felix. He wanted to see her power in action he wanted to see for himself what she could do.

"We are having a bit of a dilemma Bella, there is something that requires your attention. I am sorry to have to ask this of you so soon after the incident but…. Felix is sitting in a cell awaiting your decision. We would not force this upon you but we feel it is effecting moral. If there is anything we can do to speed your decision…" He left the sentence unfinished

"Can I see him?" Bella said in almost a whisper, her question shocked me. "Bella, you don't need to do that." I whispered to her.

"Of course Bella, you should see him with your new eyes, I will take you to him myself. We have some other trials to oversee at the moment so I will come and collect you at my earliest convenience. You are of course welcome to attend the trials, but I understand if you wish to leave." Aro said courteously. I answered for Bella and my family "We will leave then." I saw Carlisle nod and we exited the chamber.

We proceeded in silence to our rooms and once the door was closed the conversation began. "Bella, you don't need to do this." I said

"Edward, I do… I need to see him with my own eyes. I need to know with my heart what I should do. I can't just decide on life or death without knowing for myself. The last time I saw him he was not in a right frame of mind and neither was I." She argued.

"I'm going with you, I know Carlisle says he's restrained but I won't let you see that monster alone. He's never going to hurt you again." I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close. "I don't think that's a good idea Edward" She whispered.

"What?"

"Edward, calm down please." My family was watching our argument keeping their thoughts to themselves. "I don't think you should go with me, with your temper it may get us into trouble. If he says something that upsets you or something about me you'll kill him. I don't want you getting in trouble." She had turned to face me her eyes locked on mine her hands against my chest.

"She's right Edward" Carlisle finally said. "Your too invested in this to remain objective."

"She's not going alone!" I snapped, I wanted to be the one with her. I wanted to rip the monster's head of. I wanted to claim vengeance for Bella.

Bella's hand pressed against my cheek, forcing me to focus on her, and her alone. "Of course I'm not going alone." She gently bit her lower lip. "I was hoping Jasper would go with me." She looked over her shoulder at a stunned looking Jasper holding Alice around the waist.

"Umm sure… of course Bella, I'll go with you but…. Why me?" He stammered, Alice looked at him knowingly. "Because you can keep Bella calm and she knows you've kept yourself in check around him before. On top of that she thinks Felix is… a little bit scared of you." Alice grinned at her mate.

I heard a growl come from Emmett, "Oh come on! I can make the SOB scared of me too! Just give me a few minutes alone with the sucker. You guys get all the friggin fun!" he groaned.


	88. Chapter 88

**_***Hey everyone I needed to give a little back story on Corin, I hope you all like it. She is an interesting person to write since I can use my imagination to it's fullest.***_**

**Chapter 88 - Corin's POV**

My investigation had brought me to a realization that something was not right about this entire situation. I had spoken to Demetri and a recently recovered Alexandra and had heard basically the same story from both of them. Alexandra's was of course less complete due to her being unconscious for the majority of the encounter.

There was still something striking me as strange. I could tell from Demetri and Alexandra's eyes that they were not eating the same food source as the Cullen's preferred. I had to question why they accompanied Bella and Edward hunting. I was missing something that nobody seemed inclined to tell me.

I was on my way to find Jane, she had been out on patrol until a few minutes ago I would probably find her in the council chambers giving her report. So little changes in Voltera it was almost as boring every time I returned that I couldn't wait to return home. The only thing that was drawing my interest on this trip was Bella. She was so innocent, a soul with a purity that made me wonder why she was here. Aro had told me that my training was needed because Bella's inability to control it was a risk.

Aro was always cautious when it came to risk of exposure but there was something different about this girl. He seemed almost possessive of her. I sighed…. I had lived too long for such games of intrigue. Such backroom politics gave me a bad taste in my mouth. That was the very reason I left the service of the emperor.

I had wandered the world after my birth to this life for almost a millennia before joining the court of Huang-di the man they call the Yellow Emperor. I was the first and only immortal in the emperor's court. I was a beautiful woman, which made me an excellent spy and assassin. I had calculated the year I had joined court from the Chinese calendar to the modern version and it had been somewhere around 2530 B.C. by modern standards. I estimated my Birth to have been between eight hundred and a thousand years before that such calculations of time meant little to me. Five thousand years, six it meant little difference.

The first time I encountered members of the volturi was on a trade mission to the west during the rein of Zhao Zhen Tiansheng around 1025 A.D. in what they now call the Song dynasty I had met very few of my kind over the millennia. When I ran into a vampire on the docks of Barigaza on the western coast of India I was surprised in the least they seemed cultured and spoke several languages Fortunately I had picked up a decent amount of Latin in the Roman ports I had visited. After a few days of conversation we parted. I did not expect to be tracked down several hundred years later by the same people.

During the Jin dynasty I was a feared member of the royal household. The stories of my evil practice of feeding from the blood of humans had become known to the world outside of the palace. The palace was not a comfortable place for me for several years before the Volturi came. I was allowed to hunt with a few exceptions, those who had the emperor's protection. I refused to be an instrument of torture to the condemned prisoners. I would assist in interrogation but not feed on them. Only the worst of the worst were ever condemned to die by my hand. Rapists and multiple murderers, along with any who attempted to harm the emperor.

My life was mostly that of a wise council to the emperor. A diplomat and occasional assassin but that never bothered me. I had sworn my allegiance to the Emperor upon the death of each previous emperor

I was not very fond of this emperor and he not fond of me. When the opportunity presented itself from the volturi for me to visit Italy I was dispatched the same day. I was sent to Voltera as an ambassador, Little did I know that I would never swear fealty to another emperor in my life. I was glad to be away from China when the Mongols attacked.

When I arrived in Voltera they were not certain what to make of me. I had trained as samurai for two millennia and I taught some of my skills to the voltrui who were interested. I also followed Bushidō or what they call the way of the warrior. The code of honour revolves around seven virtues Rectitude, Courage, Benevolence, Respect, Honesty, Honour, and Loyalty. Even though Samurai is Japanese by nature I had been sent to learn these arts and bring them back to the Chinese empire. By all accounts and purpose I was what some would call an odd duck.

I waited outside the council chamber hearing Jane reporting on the status of the city was quite boring. After about fifteen minutes she exited the room. "Jane" I said loudly enough for her to hear me. She turned her cape flowing around her. "Corin" she said excitedly bowing courteously to me. I returned the gesture. "I have some questions for you can we talk?" She took my hand and led me down the hallway, "Of course I was so excited to hear you were home. I have missed you."

We made our way to Jane's apartment. When we entered she waited for me to sit in a chair before sitting herself. "So, what did you want to ask?" She said cheerfully. "You know why I am here of course, I need to know about Ms. Swan. But there are also some other things that seem strange about all of this." I said cautiously. I saw Jane's happy expression fade into a tight lipped grimace.

"I will tell you, but you might not be happy with what's been going on." Jane admitted. "Aro has been after this girl for about a year… she's been his pet project of sorts…."

And that is when I heard all about The Cullen's, Bella, and Aro's plans. I heard enough to tell me that all of this was wrong. I heard enough to decide that I would not be used as a tool of Aro's. I decided to help Bella gain control of her ability and help her get her family our of Voltera. The only question now was how.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89 - Jasper's POV**

When Aro sent for Bella, Edward was still arguing the fact that he should go with Bella instead of me. I could understand where he was coming from. I would want to be there if something similar had happened to Alice, but I could also see Bella's point because I would want to kill anyone who hurt her.

I knew that I could aid Bella in the very emotionally charged situation that was coming. Her being a newborn posed more problems. I could not be sure I could keep her from physically doing something that she may regret without hurting her. Reluctantly we left the apartment following behind one of the volturi guard. I think his name was Christian. When Aro saw me at Bella's side he didn't seem impressed but made no comment on my presence.

We took the Elevator into the parking level and then took several tunnels and sets of stairs until we reached the detention level. Aro's entourage had left us near the beginning of the underground. I had a feeling this was the most secure place in the entire castle. Renata was the only one that accompanied us besides Demetri. As we approached the cell containing Felix the guard on duty instantly came to attention upon seeing Aro. The door to the cell was opened and the lamps around the room lit without a word from the volturi leader.

When light shone upon the room Felix became visable he was sitting strapped into a chair of sorts that seemed to be bonded directly to him. I could see no seams where the legs of the chair wrapped around his ankles and the arms around his wrists. Heavy black metal also strapped across him at chest waist and knee levels. It looked like he could barely move, I liked seeing him this way. He couldn't harm Bella where he was now.

I saw Bella's body tense the moment she saw him and slowly relax. She was full of fear and resentment, I pushed calmness to the forefront of my consciousness and directed it toward Bella and she calmed down slightly. "As you see Bella, he is restrained, the metal is an alloy many times harder than steel, he cannot break free of it." Aro said reassuringly. "He was gagged to keep his cries from influencing the guard. If you wish to speak with him I can have it removed."

I saw Bella take a few deep breaths and nod, she wanted to speak with him. Though I couldn't even attempt to fathom her reasons. "Dimetri, would you please, I will wait in the viewing room" Aro said motioning to a mirrored section of the wall. "I do not wish to hear his ramblings." Aro turned to leave the room followed closely by a distressed looking Renata.

Demetri moved around back of Felix and with a key opened the metal gag and removed it. I could feel the hatred seething from Felix but his first words didn't reflect it. "Demetri… Dem! Look at me…. Damn it speak with Aro on my behalf…"Demetri slammed the door behind him as he exited the room. Not even pausing to hear the plea of his friend. I looked back to Felix when he growled in frustration. Bella had not moved a muscle since we entered the room. Her eyes were locked on Felix, a mixture of emotions came flooding out of her.

"What? What do you want!?" Felix bellowed at Bella.

It took a minute before Bella moved taking in a breath she moved into the light. "Do you even know who I am?" She asked staring at him. For a moment Felix's face was blank then a sneer spread across it. "Mmmmm, Immortality agrees with you. Are you here to thank me?" I couldn't control the growl that came from my throat. "You forget she's owns your worthless pile of ashes now!" I growled. Bella's hand took my arm and she shook her head at me.

"If that's all you have to say then I guess I have wasted my time." Bella said turning and looking as if she would leave. "Wait!" Felix quipped. "Why did you come here? What do you want from me?" Felix's emotions still screamed anger but he was curious.

"I want to know the truth." Bella said barely audibly.

"The truth, alright I'll play along… what truth do you want from me? Oh keeper of my life" He said sarcastically. I gritted my teeth listening to him. Bella was much more tolerant than she should have been, I would have loved to see her slap the son of a bitch.

"Why did you attack me, why me?" Bella addressed him calmly.

"Why do you think?" He retorted.

"I'm not here to play games with you, Tell me or don't." Bella's frustration was mounting.

"What do you want to hear?" Felix hissed

Bella was becoming impatient "Tell me it was because I was human, because I was there, Because I was what you weren't allowed to have tell me something! Tell me something to justify not killing you. Something that makes sense, something that will put the tiniest bit of doubt in my mind."

"Why do you want to know? Like any of this game of yours matters. What I did sentenced me to death, you just get to chose by which means I die." He seethed his voice hissing the words

"None of this matters little girl. There are forces at work here bigger than you or me. You think if you decide to release me out of the goodness of your heart that I won't be tracked down and burned. You really don't know how this word works now do you?" His eves were frantic and questioning. He feared something. He kept glancing from Bella to the mirrored wall.

"Only the man behind the glass decides and he's holding all of the cards… even yours. This farce only binds you to the volturi stronger. He has a hold on you already… all he has to do is make you think it was your choice!" Felix hissed.

"He will make you cold and vicious and turn you even against your family. One day, make it a hundred, or a thousand years from now he will do this to you too." Felix finished his speech only seconds before the guard threw open the door. He picked up the gag and forced it back into Felix's mouth.

"I am sorry you had to listen to his ranting my dear" Aro cooed sickingly. "He has not fed in a very long time." He grinned wrapping his fingers around Bella's shoulder. "Have you decided what you want to do, or did you need more time my dear?" Bella instinctively pulled away from Aro's touch.

"May I think about it for a bit longer?" Bella asked. "Of course my dear, come to the council chambers when you are decided."

Bella and I followed Demetri, Aro and Renata up the winding tunnel toward the parking garage. Without warning I herd a thump come from Bella's chest. I instantly cleared my throat trying to cover the noise. "What a strange noise" I heard Aro whisper from up ahead. He continued his assent not mentioning it further. If he knew what it was he was not saying. I could only hope he disregarded it. I squeezed Bella's hand reassuring her. I wish that Edward had been here, he would at least know what the volturi leader was thinking.

.

.

.

.

_*****Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews, And if you havn't heard from me at least once it's because I am unable to send you a PM. I do truely appreciate all of the Reviews and comments they keep me motivated to keep writing. It's not ending any time soon I have a few more things planned before the story is over*****_


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90 - Edward's POV**

I was pacing the floor from the moment they left there was nothing I could do to change her mind she wanted Jasper there for her own reasons I know but I couldn't tolerate the though of being away from her. The seconds ticked by and my frustration ruled me. An hour, that was all the time I would give her. After that I was coming to get her, I wouldn't let Aro try to take her from me she was mine. I was hers, we would always belong to each other.

What was I thinking Bella would never joining the volturi. She couldn't stand them, she practically threw up at the thought of blood before she was changed. Then volturi only drank human blood, she would never do that I was convinced. Walking about the castle we had encountered the scent of humans. The room we lived in was drenched in the scent of the past human occupant. Bella never even hinted at an attraction to the scent.

"Edward, would you sit down, your distracting and I'm trying to focus on Bella and Jas!" Alice growled from the couch across the room. I sighed loudly sitting on the arm of the couch. Rosalie and Emmett were playing cards in the other room and Carlisle had gone back to the archives. Esme was occupying herself by tidying the rooms with precise movements. There was nothing for me to do but sit and be frustrated. I wandered into the bedroom taking account of any books in the bookshelf that may be of interest. The only one I saw that I hadn't read was the original "Dune."

I was not a big fan of science fiction, even though it seemed to be my life. I went back to the living room and started flipping through pages. After three chapters I heard a knock at the door. Everyone in the apartment came to see who it was as I carefully opened the door. I was not expecting to see her but Corin entered wordlessly.

Once I closed the door Corin bowed graciously to us. "Edward, I must speak with you and your family." Her eyes shifted around the room. "Yes of course" I said, "this is Emmett, and Rosalie, over there is Alice and this is Esme, Carlisle's mate." She bowed graciously to Esme. "And Carlisle?" she questioned "He's in the archives doing research." she nodded quickly.

"I have little time to speak with you Aro does not know I am here and I wish to keep it that way. I know that you wish to leave this place and Aro seems to be keeping you here. He has changed in the years I have known him. I will not be party to him keeping you against your will." Corin's admission floored me. She would take our side over Aro's!

"I have spoken with Jane and I know she and her brother are trying to help you, I wish to assist you also but I can assist you more directly." She took a breath. "Where is Bella? And you have another brother correct?" She asked looking around the room again. "They have gone to visit a prisoner, Bella has been given his life." Corin nodded abruptly "I understand…. I have also heard that one of your family has abilities over ones emotions?" Corin asked. Alice stood coming closer to the ancient vampire. "Jasper, my mate." she whispered. "I believe that Jasper may be able to assist with Bella's training, it would actually be helpful if you all could attend. She is attached to your family and this may be an emotional experience for her."

"Of couse we will come at the time we agreed on earlier, but Corin, how will you keep this from Aro? Does he not read your thoughts?" A large smile crossed her face. "Carlisle didn't tell you?" I shook my head no. "He has always been a man of his word, I am a mirror Edward, one of the only ones known, and the most powerful. Powers that are used against me are visited back on their owners." Wait I thought… that means she can read my mind. "Yes, Edward, I can and that is what convinced me that I have made a decision to follow the correct path. I must go." She bowed to my family and me and quietly exited the room.

"What the hell was that??" Emmett broke the silence. I couldn't keep a huge grin from crossing my face.

"Corin is going to help us get out of voltera Edward really!?" Rosalie's voice was musical and felt uplifted.

"Alice, what do you see?" I asked noticing Alice staring off into space. "Everything is changing. It's all up to timing now. The sooner Bella can master her gift the better the chance of us all getting out of here, But there is still a lot that can go wrong. Aro still wants her, he expects Bella to condemn Felix. He intends to show her how important she is to him by making a spectacle of it. He wants this to drive a wedge between Us and Bella. I can't see what Bella is going to do with Felix though she hasn't decided." Alice looked at me expectantly.

"That's not going to happen… whatever Bella decides we will agree with. This is her decision." I said sitting up in the chair. "Well I don't blame her if she does want to see that bastard fry. I know I would" Rosalie added. "All she has to do is leave me in a room with him, I'll take care of her problem once and for All!" Emmett said cracking his knuckles. "Emmett, Rose, Please Bella is fully capable of making a decision and I doubt she wants to involve our family more than she already has. She would not allow any of you to have that on your conscience." Esme argued

I heard Emmett groan "I really wouldn't mind having it on my conscience."


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91 - Carlisle's POV**

I was searching the Archives for several hours looking for anything further to explain Bella's condition or what could be done to improve it. Edward's concern was distracting I knew from speaking with Jasper how terribly scared Edward was for Bella. I had to admit I was too, knowing what we knew now I took every opportunity to assess Bella's condition without making her feel like a lab rat.

After several hours of study I seemed to have stalled with the same information that I had previously. I didn't hear when someone came into the room. I sensed someone staring at me before anything when I looked up an extremely sad looking Suplicia looked back. "Carlisle, I'm so sorry…"

"There is nothing to be sorry about my dear." I responded standing and motioning for her to sit. "There is, I havn't been able to keep Aro occupied he has been obsessed with Bella since she awoke. He won't speak with me, he is suspicious of everyone. He is not even sharing with Marcus and Caius. His intentions for Bella are a secret from us all."

"He doesn't want me near any of you he thinks Bella is too dangerous for me to be exposed to her, or at least that is his excuse. He has my guards keeping me in our tower, I had to use the hidden passages to get here to speak with you." She was being very secretive and quiet. Although there were no other people in the archive I knew very well that the walls of voltura had ears.

"Suplicia, you have already done so much for my family I am forever in your debt. We intend on leaving here as quickly as possible to keep Bella safe. She is our concern still but Aro insists on training for her so she is not a risk of exposure."

"That is not his reason. He knows she can control herself enough to fly home that is irrelevant. He wants her here longer to convince her to join the Volturi. As much as I would embrace Bella as a daughter she belongs with Edward. I fear that Edward may be in danger." She lowered her eyes speaking into her lap.

"What do you mean Edward is in danger?" I asked staring at her until she met my gaze. "It is how he convinced Alexandra and several others to say in voltura. He kills the mates of the ones he wants in some freak accident and blames it on whoever suits to achieve his goal. He also knows that Bella and Edward are not mated, at east they weren't. He sees this as an opportunity to challenge Bella's faith in Edward." I nodded to her. "That is something that can be remedied they simply need the opportunity."

"The most important thing I came to tell you was that since everyone was knocked unconscious some of the guard have found their abilities unresponsive. Demetri was sent after an escapee and came back empty handed. Also when Jane was interrogating a prisoner her gift was not there. I feel that this has also effected Aro, he has not taken many people's hands to gain their thoughts. I don't know if it's true in his case but it may be. If this can work to your advantage in some way, you must use it quickly. It has been two days who is to say how long it might last." I heard a noise coming from the hallway Suplicia was gone in an instant racing for a hidden panel and out of the room. I didn't even have a chance to thank her for the information.

If it were true and Aro's power was not active in some small way or defective it may add a sense of hope to my family's struggle. Little by little things were coming together and doing so in our favour. I picked up the books I was working on and left the archive headed back to the apartment. I had good news for my family for once.

When I arrived back at the apartment Jasper and Bella had just returned and I with them was informed of Corin's visit and what she had to say. I was astounded but not surprised. Corin was a very independent entity when it came to the volturi. She also marched to the beat of a different drum. Her conscience was her guide and things that were outside of her view of right were to be acted against. Aro knew about Corin's sense of honour and should have realized she would react this way when he so blatantly lied to her concealing his intentions for Bella.

With that good news I was glad to tell them about my visit from Suplicia and her revelations. My entire family was on a emotional high. Alice and Jasper intended to go hunting before attending Corin's training session with the rest of the family. I suggested that Esme and I join them to leave Edward and Bella at least partially alone. Unfortunately Rosalie and Emmett had recently hunted and we couldn't convince them to join us. We needed to be back in three hours to meet with Corin.

Is it bad for a father to hope his children make good use of their time in a sexual nature? Maybe it isn't as bad for a Doctor to wish it. I heard Edward chuckle under his breath as we prepared to leave. _"Just remember to lock the door, you know what Emmett is like." _I thought, seeing Edward pull Bella closer. My parting thought to my son was _"Only three hours!"_


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92 - Bella's POV**

The moment Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle decided to go hunting my heart soared, now we just needed to get rid of Emmett and Rosalie and we were golden. Edward pulled me roughly against him squeezing me to his chest. By the look in his eyes he wasn't much caring if Em and Rose were in the apartment at all. When the door to the apartment clicked shut I noticed Rose grab Emmett by the arm and pull him toward the other bedroom.

"Wait, I have to give my words of advice to the kiddies. First, Bella don't break Edward! Second, Eddie…. It's gonna blow your mind. Plus you've already bitten her, so no harm no foul! Ahhh Rose…. Stop kicking me!" Rose mouthed "sorry" to us as she slammed the door behind them. I burst out laughing and Edward joined me.

Before I stopped laughing Edward was trailing kisses down my neck "Ohhh Edward." I moaned feeling his breath against my neck I bit my lip. A gentle nibble on my earlobe had me arching my back against his chest. "mmmmm"

Before I had a chance to react Edward had picked me up and was carrying me though the door of the bedroom. He kicked the door shut and laid me on the bed returning to the door to lock it. I looked into his eyes and he winked at me. "Privacy accomplished, now what are we going to do with all of this private time my love?"

I propped myself up on my elbows rolling my eyes at him "Come here." I growled. A sly grin crossed his face and he was on the bed Beside me. I reached up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling his face to mine.

He kissed me hungrily his hand playing with the hem of my shirt and slowly moving down squeezing my thigh through my jeans. I was busily unbuttoning his shit as we kissed, I anxiously tugged his shirt out of his pants. He shrugged out of his shirt tossing it off the bed. God could anyone look more amazing. Each ripple of muscle was precise every defined curve perfection. I felt him pull away and I whimpered my disapproval. He made a content sound something between a purr and a sigh. "Your overdressed love." I instantly sat up wriggling the tight fitting shirt I wore up and over my head. When I got free of it and threw it off the bed that is when I realized Edward had never seen me in just my bra. I felt very self conscious all of a sudden.

Edward's eyes were locked on mine then I felt his fingers gently brush against my skin I gasped and his eyes followed to where he touched me. "So beautiful" he whispered and I felt his lips against by stomach. I moaned grabbing onto the side of the mattress. Every touch sent cascades of pleasure though my entire body. I squirmed closer to him wanting to feel more, needing to feel all of him.

I closed my eyes feeling every movement hearing every little groan and growl come from Edward's lips. I felt his hand against the silky side of my bra stroking the material. I went to reach around to unhook my bra but Edward had other ideas. "Let me…." he gently rolled me to my side his lips trailing kissed down my spine his fingers tracing every millimetre along each bra strap. His lips at the top of my spine I felt the clip holding my bra on suddenly release. Edward gently lowered the strap down my shoulder kissing every tedious inch. Free of their restraint my breasts ached for his touch.

Edward continued sucking and nibbling my neck and shoulder his hands stroking my skin, coming torturously close but never truly touching my aching flesh. After a few minutes I felt like I would explode "Edward, stop teasing me!" I growled grinding myself back against him. "Impatient Bella" he hissed into my ear nibbling my earlobe. "God Edward…. Please…" I whimpered writhing against him. I wanted his hands on every part of my body at once. I heard him groan deeply as I felt his hips move against my behind. I moaned as I felt his arousal, his breath hitched and I finally felt his hands move again.

He grazed his palm across my nipple feather light which made me gasp, Adding gentle pressure I felt each finger stroke the skin of my breast separately. Every touch brought waves of fire to the surface of my skin. "Breathe Bella." Edward whispered in my ear. I hadn't realized I had stopped, at least now if I stopped breathing it didn't result in Carlisle being called and all making out activity to cease. I took in a deep breath. "Edward, I need more…" I hissed reaching back and grabbing Edward's hip. The resulting growl sent electricity coursing through me.

He slipped out from behind me his eyes were dark with desire, his mouth and fingers went straight for my breasts. Feeling Edward's lips and tongue against my sensitive skin made me feel light headed. I laced my fingers though his hair, his touch was fire against my skin. I was lost in the humm of my own body when I felt him pull away. My eyes popped open to see Edward gazing down at me.

I felt self conscious again and wrapped my arms around my chest. "Is something wrong?" I whispered. _Please say no, please say no, please say no!_

His mouth twitched and I saw him take a deep breath "This is… I mean…." I heard him growl at himself in frustration. "Edward, just tell me please."

"I don't want to mess this up Bella, I want you so badly, but….If we keep going, there isn't going to be any stopping. I don't want you to regret your fist time being in a dingy little room, on someone else's bed in a place you don't fell safe. I want it to be something good, something special, something….more." His voice trailed off as he turned away walking toward the window.

For a moment I felt rejected, a wave of depression grabbed at me but couldn't hold on. I got off of the bed and walked up behind him wrapping my arms around him. "Edward…. I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you. You make me feel safe, you make me feel good and right, and special. I want to feel that way with you, here, now. It feels like I've been waiting my whole life for this moment, for you. Please… don't stop." I whispered biting my lip waiting for his answer.

I felt his body twist and suddenly I was in front of him instead of behind. "You have no idea how ultimately sublime you are, how you make me feel I could never describe in words. You are the true essence of my existence." When his eyes locked onto mine again I saw no doubt, no fear or reluctance. I saw his love and passion reflected back at me. His fingers twined in my hair he brought his lips to mine in a kiss that could melt glass. Moments later he was lowering me back to the bed.

His eyes had changed again… there was passion in them yes but also something else, something I hadn't seen before. For once in all the time I had known him, Edward the love of my life was uncertain of what to do next. It took me a moment to notice something else….

"Edward….breath."

"Are you sure about this Bella?" He asked as I saw his chest expand gently his eyes closed and opened again. "don't be nervous, we belong together."

When he kissed me next it wasn't tentative or gentle it was fierce and passionate. A prelude on the hours to come.


	93. Chapter 93

**_***Okay I have never written a Lemmon or a love scene before since this is my first fanfic so please don't be too critical I did try my best._**

**_I thought for a 'first time' a little aquardness is to be expected***_**

**Chapter 93 - Bella's POV**

I cannot imagine anything in my life that I had done so well as to please god in order to bless me with an angel. Every bit of everything that I saw before me was pure perfection. I wanted to touch, to taste every bit of him. Every sensation was magnified tenfold every sound or movement he made, had me wanting him more.

His lips barely left my skin, "perfection" he whispered. Edward had been too distracted with other pursuits to notice I had unbuttoned my jeans and began sliding them off. His eyes went wide when he did and I saw him breath in deeply. Then another lingering breath, I knew he was taking in my scent. I giggled to myself, I would have been blushing bright red it I were human. He smiled gently at me and gazed into his eyes. Edward helped me slip the rest of the way out of my jeans. His eyes trailed every exposed inch of flesh.

I saw him swallow hard and lick his lips as he tossed my jeans to the floor. Is fingers gently traced every line and curve of my legs. I let my eyes drift shut feeling his fingers tracing my skin made every cell in my body respond. After several moments I had almost allowed myself to be lulled into a catatonic stupor when I heard his voice.

"Bella…. I know your not human any more but… I can't stand the thought of hurting you. You have to tell me if I hurt you." His voice was a rasping growl interspersed with gentle kissed against my stomach. "And now that I'm not human I have to make sure I don't break you." I whispered back biting my lower lip. An instant later he was level with me on the bed his hand curled around the back of my neck pulling my lips to his. "And you call me a tease." He purred before kissing me so deeply I swear my toes curled.

Feeling Edwards jeans rub against my legs as we made out reminded me that I was now the one at a disadvantage. With that I pushed against him rolling him onto his back and climbed on top of him. "I think we have a problem Edward."

He wasn't paying me any attention and simply grabbed my hips making me gasp. "Problem, I can't imagine what that might be." He said absentmindedly his eyes scanning every inch of me. I grabbed his hand pealing each finger away from my flesh as a low growl from his chest rattled me. "Patience" I breathed into his ear.

I bit my lip not knowing any more what I hoped to accomplish Edward's scent had me reeling. The noises he made just added to my distraction. A sigh or groan and I was done for. I kissed my way down his chest breathing him in. I saw his eyes were closed so I took the opportunity to rest my fingers against the waist of his pants. He hadn't moved an inch to stop me so I boldly popped open the first button.

His eyes opened instantly but he made no move to intercept me he merely watched me. Another button popped open without a word, then on the third. "Are you sure Bella?" Why would he ask that? Did he not want to? A moment's hesitation and Edward had grabbed me by the wrists. I tore my hands away from him and disregarded the rest of the buttons I simply ripped his pants off.

When his eyes met mine again they were fierce looking. He grabbed my wrists pulling me to his level then wrapped one hand around my lower back he twisted us in mid air coming down gently on top of me. He growled as he began ravaging my neck and breasts. Every kiss left me gasping. Edward was being more aggressive than I had ever seen him and I loved it. He rocked against me his hardness now only concealed by his boxers against my barely there panties.

"Aaahhhhhh….. Please Edward…" I whimpered as he grazed his teeth against my neck sending tingling waves of electricity down my spine. 'What's wrong Bella, tell me what you want, tell me." He breathed in my ear I could barely hear him over my own breathing. He stopped rocking against me and I instantly longed to feel him again, My hips thrust against him of their own accord and I heard him hiss. "Ungh!….stop teasing and make love to me."

With that I felt him reach down grabbing the material of my underwear and with a quick ripping sound it was gone. Seeing the shocked expression on my face made him grin. Who was this man and what had he done with the sexually constricted Edward that I thought I knew? While I was distracted with my thought Edward had removed his boxers with the same subtly. My breathing stopped, I had never seen a naked man. I mean sex ed class has nothing on Edward. He was more of a sculpture of a god than I had realised, but no fig leaf was covering him. The way he was looking at me made me ache in anticipation.

"Bella" He groaned.

"Please Edward…."

Edward held himself up above me, pausing again to look me in the eye. I nodded for him to continue. I closed my eyes and braced myself. This was supposed to hurt humans the first time. I had no idea how it was supposed to be for a vampire the first time. He entered me, and it felt incredible. Slowly, I felt the pressure of him as he continued filling me. I felt light headed even though I was still breathing. I wrapped my legs around him resulting in a fierce growl from Edward. "Oh god Bella, ungh… you feel so good."

I winced feeling some pain and he stopped. " It's okay, I'm fine." Looking into my eyes for a moment Edward was again convinced and started moving again. The moment I felt truly complete he would pull away and thrust back making me groan in longing. I felt every subtle move he made, heard every sound, tasted our scent in the air. All of it combined drove me to pull him deeper. My lips found his neck and I grazed my teeth against his skin. "God Bella, what are you doing to me" Edward growled kissing me deeply.

We moved together so naturally, almost like we'd been doing this forever. His lips against my skin his hands were everywhere. My moans and his were echoing each other. My body was on fire, Edward felt so warm and safe and complete. The pleasure I was feeling was outweighed by the fact that I was finally and completely with Edward. He was so gentle his touch his movement everything was perfect. I started to feel the pressure build and build. Edward shifted his position slightly, and my world exploded. I dug my nails into the marble hard skin of his back as I screamed out his name. He followed after me with a deep animalistic growl, collapsing on top of me, breathing hard.

I was perfectly content for the first time since I had met Edward. I had everything that I wanted, I was once and for all Edward's and he was mine. I purred in complete and utter satisfaction, Edward kissed my neck dragging his teeth gently across the skin. His eyes met mine and he gently swept some hair out of my eyes. "What on earth did I do to deserve you?"


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94 - Edward's POV**

Holding Bella in my arms for the first time as my one and only true mate felt incredible. The fact she had chosen me still amazed and stunned me for so many reasons. She was good and kind, beautiful inside and out, and what was I? The things I had done in my life could never be erased but I knew Bella's love was all I needed to keep me from ever revisiting the past.

With Bella curled up against me I closed my eyes reliving every glorious moment of the last couple hours. When she had ripped my pants of and the look of shock at her actions and desire that crossed her face made me grin. There was something animalistic about Bella now that she was like me. Something that made me want her more and more. I wanted her even now as she laid beside me dosing gently, her cheek pressed against my chest. Her body completely pressed against me. I ached to touch her again and again. If it were up to me I would never let Bella dress again in my lifetime but I knew I couldn't have my way. At least not today, not yet.

The prospect of waking her to watch her get dressed to go try to learn not to knock people out for hours on end didn't thrill me. I had ten more minutes before I had to wake her. Ten minutes of bliss. After that I was going to have to murder my brother. Rose had thankfully kept Emmett occupied for most of the last two and a half hours but the occasional thought from Emmett asking me how it was going almost had me running out of the room naked to kill my brother. Carlisle had warned me about how Emmett was at least he wasn't as intimately familiar with Bella as I had become over the last three quarters of a century with his and Rose's sex life. There are many times I wish I could flip a switch and turn off my gift. To truly experience things as a normal… well not exactly normal guy.

I drifted back to daydreaming of touching Bella when I felt her stir against my side. She stretched and groaned sweeping her fingers across my stomach. She had yet to open her eyes and her hand made a sudden and deliberate change of course drifting lower before I was able to grasp her wrist. A huge grin spread across her face and her eyes fluttered open. "Just checking that I hadn't dreamed it all." She giggled and slid up my body meeting me in a kiss halfway. "If you were a dream I would have to find a way to sleep my love" I whispered kissing her deeply again.

"Mmmmm…. How long was I out?" She said arching her back in a stretch. "Not long…. Fifteen minutes." Her mouth was fixed in a pout I was about to ask her what was wrong when I felt her wrap her leg over mine. The last thing on earth I wanted to do was stop her but we couldn't keep Corin waiting. "Ugh, Bella… we can't not that I don't want to….ugh…. but we need to be somewhere." I groaned. I was beginning to think Corin could wait but the thought of Alice or worse Emmett breaking down the door was not a prospect I enjoyed.

I took her by the hips and she pouted even more. I rolled her onto her back my lips on her again pulling her lower lip into my mouth. "We only have to endure it for a few hours, then I'm all yours. I promise." I kissed her again. She was still pouting her arms crossed against her chest. I trailed a finger from her temple to her chin, "Please don't be upset, The only way I can tolerate the though of you getting dressed right now is being able to rip those clothes off you later." I growled kissing her hungrily.

A smile spread across her face looking up at me "I guess that's what I'll have to look forward to too." She said sitting up clutching the blanket I had covered us with to her chest. As she stood she wrapped it around her pulling it off the bed leaving me feeling slightly exposed. "After what just happened I didn't think you would still be so bashful Bella. Drop the blanket, let me see you." I growled, her body was a temple and a temple was for worshiping. I was eager to worship. She turned the blanket trailing on the floor. She raised an eyebrow at my exposure. "Are you sure you want me to get dressed?"

"Of course I'm not…. But I still want to see you." I moved to come join her. She raised a finger wagging it back and forth. "Nug ung… no you don't Mr. Cullen. I am getting dressed like a good girl and so are you. I want to know how to control this thing and get out of here so I can have you all alone for a very, very, very long time. So as Emmett would say don't screw with the newborn!" She bent down opening a drawer and grabbed me some boxer and threw them at me. A sly grin crossed her face as she ducked into the closet pulling out some clothes for me and for her.

Somehow between throwing me my pants and my putting them on she had managed to get into a bra and panties. Even though she was no longer naked my body still responded to seeing her in her matching white set of underwear with blue trim. She noticed me staring and threw a shirt at me giggling. "Edward Cullen, would you get your mind out of the gutter please, Your distracting me!" She said pulling on a pair of black slacks and a short sleeve royal blue blouse.

"Are you going to just sit there with your mouth hanging open or are we going? Although I do love that look on your face it's almost time." She said with a hand on her hip. I growled the idea of once again sharing her with my family irritated me. I wanted her all to myself, from now until the end of my existence. I hopped over the bed to her side pulling my shirt on as I did. I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist as she reached for the doorknob. "Bella…. I wanted to warn you…. Emmett's going to be insufferable for a little while…" She twisted in my arms planting a kiss on my lips kissing down my neck. "What else is new?" She purred against my neck grazing her teeth against my earlobe. I groaned and she giggled reaching for the doorknob throwing the door open.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95 - Carlisle's POV**

We drove west out of the city's main gate. To a place Jasper said he and Emmett had had some success. Not knowing this area we needed to be careful of any humans who may be in the area. The large forested area could hide our activities I was sure but the threat of an unknowing human entering out hunting zone was still there.

I suggested we scout the area for any signs of humans and my family and I took off in several directions. There were of course the tell take signs of deer, rabbits, foxes, bears and the like. There were a few hiking paths I came across near the north end of the forest but both had been flooded out and were in a state of disrepair. I met up with Esme and Alice near where we had begun our search Jasper should be back by now too.

Alice started looking for him almost immediately and was extremely concerned when she couldn't 'see' him anywhere. She was just about to take off after him when we heard a branch snap about a hundred meters to the east. All of us focused on the noise and saw Jasper. Well, at least he was alright. Alice was practically bouncing she hated it when she was unable to focus on any member of the family.

That is when we saw what had kept him. To either side a large wolf, one a sandy colour the other a reddish brown. Jacob and Seth! Esme clutched her chest and Alice hissed. It wasn't that we didn't like seeing them, but here was not a safe place. Both wolves disappeared for a moment while Jasper continued on to us. "I found them by the edge of the river, I followed their scent." He admitted. My only question was how did they know where we were and why were they here.

Jacob ran up to us with Seth on his heals. "Where's Bella?" He asked sternly looking around. "She's in the castle, Jacob what in god's name are you doing here?" I asked still somewhat in shock from seeing them. "Bella wasn't answering her phone. I told her I would come get her if she didn't answer, it's been six days, now where the Hell is Bella!?" He growled his eyes were fierce. "As I said she's in the Castle with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. You can't stay here Jacob it's not safe."

"No Shit Sherlock, I followed the vampire stink halfway here. Why the hell aren't you getting her out of here?" Jacob was getting defensive. Seth put a hand on his friends shoulder "Jake, come on calm down." Jacob took a step back and several deep breaths. "Alright, sorry. Is she okay at least? I mean having her in there is like having a twinkie at a weight watcher's convention. She's alright isn't she?"

From the look in his eyes I knew that in his heart he already knew there was something wrong. His body was somewhat hunched at the shoulders and his face was a blank stare. "Jacob dear" Esme started "Something has happened, we won't hide that from you." Jacob winced as if he had been punched in the gut. "How bad is it?" he whispered through clenched teeth.

I took Esme's hand and told Jacob in the best possible light what had transpired. "She was attacked several days ago, well six days ago. By another vampire here in the castle. She wasn't bitten but this vampire that attacked her envenomed her though his fingernails piercing her skin. She was in a lot of pain for a few days, it kept getting worse. There was only one thing we could do for her." As I told him Jacob had balled up his fists and started shaking. At the end of my sentence he punched a tree sending splinters flying in all directions.

"She's one of you know? A filthy blood sucker, how could you! How could you do this to Charlie to Renee to… to…. Me!" His eyes were bloodshot and welled up with tears. "Jacob it's not even that simple, she's different than one of us even, We think she developed an immunity to some of the venom. She has a heartbeat, Although not frequent, her heart beats. She also needs to sleep." His head perked up hearing this. "You mean she's not a bloodsucker?" He looked even more confused Seth was trying to take it all in too. "She does need blood, but she doesn't seem to crave it as much as we might. Right now we are trying to keep her condition hidden, she could be killed because of it. I need to get her home to run tests."

"So Dr. Fang what your telling me is she's a Vamp, but not a vamp, And your trying to hide it why don't you just fly back to Forks?" Jacob seemed comfortable with the fact that Bella needed to get home. "Well Jacob, The volturi are insisting Bella have training. She has a power, a gift that became active when she became a vampire. They are saying she is too big of a risk to the outside world to allow to leave without some restraint." Jacob's eyes narrowed "What kind of power?"

I cleared my throat and gave the others the opportunity to speak. "She knocked out the entire population of the castle for several hours when she awoke. We don't exactly know what all she can do but Edward described it at a invisible wall of energy that she can project outward from herself." Alice said. "She's only done it twice but doesn't seem to have control over when or how it happens." Alice looked to Jasper for anything further. "We hope that if she gains control and can use her power again that will give us the opportunity to escape."

Jacob nodded understanding the situation, "Alright well now you have us what can we do to help?" Jacob looked to Seth who nodded at him. "Jacob there is nothing you can do son, You can't even be here if someone sees a giant wolf in the forest it will certainly draw some of the guard from the castle. You need to go home." I said only hoping he would listen. "Not a chance, not until we know that Bella is safe. She's my best friend no matter what, I won't abandon her. So we'll stay human and keep hidden here in the forest but I want to see Bella!"

"Oh great! Now I can't see anything" Alice groaned. "Jacob I can not warn you harshly enough how extremely dangerous it is for you to be here. If you are discovered you will be captured and subject to untold torture or experimentation until you die or are killed. Werewolves are not looked at kindly by our kind." I warned. I needed Jacob to see logic but he wasn't seeing anything but his love for Bella. "We'll take care of ourselves, but tell Bella I need to see her. You'll be able to find us."

As Jacob and Seth disappeared into the woods I sighed. There would be no talking to them until they saw Bella with their own eyes. Maybe Bella could convince them to return home. We stalked off in the opposite direction continuing the hunt. We could tell Bella when we returned to the castle.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96 - Edward's POV**

Well the standing ovation from Emmett was an interesting experience but my favourite part was Rosalie kicking him so hard in the ass that he flew into the wall. Bella burst out in hysterics and Rosalie joined her. I couldn't bring myself to help him up and chuckled loudly pulling Bella to my chest. Anything he wanted to say at that point was tossed out the window due to his own embarrassment. I loved Emmett, but in this case Rose was my favourite person in the family today besides Bella of course.

A few seconds later Emmett's initial embarrassment had worn off and the barrage of questions and insults began. "So, didn't break Edward…. Did you at least break the bed?" Emmett felt the need to check. "Not a scratch, come on Eddie you can do better than that. Get back in there and show her how it's done!" Bella remained silent giggling slightly. I walked over to my brother and he backed up quickly anticipating an attack. "Hey Em, having a good time eh? Well, I suggest you leave it alone." Emmett backed away wisely. "Edward, come on… I'm just making fun, The virgin brigade has been disarmed! I'm proud of you man!" Rosalie cut him off at the other end of the couch. Emmett did a double take giving Bella a 'please help me' look.

I took my brother by the shoulders. "Don't worry Em, no harm no foul right? Just having fun." He looked a little confused as he glared back at me. "Yeah, didn't mean anything." I nodded. "Well then, as long as it doesn't mean anything I guess I'll just have to let it slip to everyone else how you cried your first time." A look of betrayal was instantly plastered across his face. Bella was trying to hold in a laugh and Rosalie had a hand on her hip as if to say didn't I tell you not to mess with the mind reader in the family. I had saved that particular tidbit for almost seventy five years. "You wouldn't… I mean you can't, you won't tell them. For the love of little brown bears… Edward you cant!" Emmett stuttered. Bella had walked over to my side and I put my hand around her waist. "Another quip about our personal life and I go straight to Jasper, you know he'll never let you live it down."

A look of horror was on Emmett's face as he looked around the room. With the way Jasper could influence his emotions Emmett would be a weeping, sobbing pile of manly mush for months if Jasper knew. "Alright! But I can't stop all teasing, people will think it's weird. I'll stay away from…. Well, can't you just hit me upside the head if I step out of line like Rose does?" He wined. Bella stepped forward "Can do big brother" she quipped slapping the back of his head. "Hey watch the newborn strength She-Ra you really don't want to see me re-attach my head, it's kinda gross."

We were all laughing as I heard the thoughts of my approaching family and stopped mid laugh. Bella grabbed my arm looking up at me questioningly. I looked to the door without saying a word as Carlisle entered followed by Esme, Alice and Jasper. I walked around the couch with Bella gently easing her onto the couch to sit. "Where is he?" I asked. "They are in the woods they want to see you and Bella as soon as can be arranged." Carlisle answered.

Without missing a beat Emmett being ever frustrated by being left out of things chimed in "First of all who are they and what is with the mysterious bull?" He asked looking around the room. Jasper took the initiative to answer "Bella, your not going to like it but…. Jacob is here."

"WHAT??? He can't be what the hell is he thinking is he trying to get killed?!" Bella yelled jumping off the couch. "It's alright Bella, calm down he was worried about you, I guess you weren't answering your phone and he got upset. He and Seth are going to stay hidden in the forest where we were hunting. He really wants to see you." Alice said sitting beside Bella on the couch. "Ugh, he brought Seth into this too, what is he thinking? Trying to sneak around vampire Fort Knox and not getting caught. We have to go see him Edward, maybe I can convince him to leave." Bella was visibly upset with Jacob and the situation but she was keeping her emotions in check, something else not normal for a newborn. I was afraid that her differences would soon outweigh the similarities with us and someone would notice.

"Bella, we can't, not right now. Corin is expecting all of us, in a few hours we can go, we'll make excuses and go hunting. We'll see him in a few hours." Bella looked disappointed but she understood that it was imperative that the volturi not suspect anything. I also was slightly weary due to Jacob's emotional reaction when Carlisle told him that Bella had been turned. On one hand I knew he was disgusted by the possibility but on the other he simply wanted to see his best friend and make sure she was okay. The thing that concerned me was which one of those emotions would he show to Bella. Would he want to kill her or hug her?

"Alright, but does anyone know why Corin wants all of you there? I mean not that I don't like the idea but she strikes me as a bit odd." Bella stated looking wishfully at Carlisle for an explanation. "Corin to some people's standards would be considered quite odd yes, but she is the best at what she does. I have seen her train completely out of control powers. Her tactics may be unfamiliar but she does achieve results I assure you."

Bella got to her feet smiling at Carlisle "All you had to say was that you have no idea what she's planning." The rest of my siblings chuckled. "Oh, alright then, I have no idea what she's planning" Carlisle said playing along. "Well, let go see then, shall we?" Bella said taking my hand. We all left the apartment in a sense of foreboding it was rare for Alice not to be able to give us an idea of what would be going on but since Jacob arrived his presence in the situation seemed to be blocking her. Every decision he thought of made a possible future disappear in front of Alice's eyes. From her thoughts she was getting quite frustrated.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97 - Alice's POV**

We walked down the several flights of stairs toward the training room in silence. There was nothing really to say the entire upcoming exercise was a mystery. Emmett pushed open the door to the training room. I was somewhat concerned about Corin's interest in Jasper. I wasn't certain what she wanted him for in this whole thing so I clung closely to him holding his hand in mine.

Corin was standing in the center of the room waiting for us. My family spread out around the room paying attention to Corin. I wasn't quite sure what to make of her but she definitely had an appropriate fashion sense she wore nicely tailored dress pants and a pair of Jimmy Choo's and a Asian style blouse. Maybe she could train Bella to shop.

"Thank you all for coming." Corin said bowing to us all. She was a tiny person, more my size than most people I meet. Her eyes were of course blood red and her hair fell in a thick sheet down her back. "I have asked you all to come in order to support Bella, I know she is not comfortable in this place, but she may be more at ease in your presence." Corin announced. Well that was logical, we hadn't anticipated the logical reason for us being there. I think everyone expected to be suprised or tricked in some way or another.

"Jasper" She stated clearly as his head poped up from looking down at me. "Yes?" Jasper asked as Corin bowed to him. Jasper made an aquard bow back to her and stood back beside me. "I am under the assumption that you would be willing to help, in Bella's training but if there is something I ask that you are unable to do please let me know." Okay was Corin being vague or was it just me? "Of couse I want to help Bella, but what do you need me to do?" Jasper asked the same question I was thinking.

"I am sorry I have gotten ahead of myself. I am in the opinion that Bella's gift is emotionally based. I was hoping that you may be able to project certain emotions upon Bella to help find her proper trigger. I was at a loss on how to do this until I heard of your particular talent. Are you willing to do this?" Corin asked. Jasper looked to Edward and Bella. "Yes of couse but I don't want to hurt Bella."

"Jasper, I want you to do this. You won't hurt me intntionally and I want to know how to control this." Bella said. I could instantly see some of the stress lift from Jasper's shoulders. He was always so bound to the emotions of those around him thinking of hurting Bella made him cringe. Although Bella was correct no emotions that Jasper projected to her were meant to hurt her in any way.

After agreeing to what was needed Bella sat in the center of the room with the rest of the family lining the walls. Corin sat in front of Bella instructing her to breath and take in the emotional feel of the room. Jasper began projecting different emotions at Bella over predetermined time frames. After several hours there had been no change in Bella, nothing had come close to making her use her power. She had gotten terribly frustrated and was starting to loose her concentration.

Actually I wasn't quite sure who was getting more frustrated, Jas or Bella. After the last emotional berrage Jaser sighed loudly "Lets take a break see if we can come up with something else. Corin, may I have a word in the hall?" Corin nodded she looked slightly confused as to why this was not working. "Yes of course a break is past due, we will pick this up in a half hour."

As Jasper turned to leave the room he took my hand. I guess he wanted my impute on this too. I saw my family break into conversation. Edward had rushed to Bella's side in an instant. He had been separated from her by only a matter of feet but this early in their union even that could be an excruciating amount of space to bare.

We turned to face Corin as Jasper closed the door to the training room. "I'm afraid this isn't going to work she's anticipating everything I'm throwing at her. It's as if she's to comfortable I think we need to present her with a true emotional situation." That was when I finally saw what Jas had been planning. He couldn't really be serious! I gasped at the idea. Corin having heard my gasp asked what his idea was. After explaining to Corin what he had planned she was slightly shocked at his sujestion but agreed that it may be the push Bella needed to activate her gift. Once active we would have something to work with.

Jasper went off to track down Emmett to go with him and I went back into the room to approach Edward. I walked into the room and Edward and Bella were sitting on the floor curled around each other speaking quietly. I think the whole family knew what they had been up to last night their scent was all over each other. It was good, I saw fewer problems for them with stray vamps around the castle wanting Bella now. I couldn't be happier for them, things were beginning to fall into place. Although I couldn't see much beyond the next few minutes, it just felt right.

"_Edward" _I called in my head, hummm… looked like he didn't hear me or was ignoring me. "_EDWARD" _I called again. I saw him wince slightly. Alright once more _"Eddie Eddie bo betty bannana fana fo fettie be bi bo betty EDDIE!_" That always got him going. I heard him growl and appologise to Bella. "Yes Alice?" He said my name a little harsher than I would have liked but, oh well, he was in love. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella looked up at me disappointedly. "Relax Bella, only for a minute." After allowing them a lingering kiss I cleared my thoat to get Edward moving again.

We stepped out into the hall and closed the door. "Why are you blocking me Alice?" Were the first words out of Edward's mouth. "I don't want you to over react but Jasper and Corin came up with something you aren't going to like, but we think, scratch that. I've seen that it will help Bella with her gift." He pinched the bridge of his nose glancing back up at me. "Alright, just exactly what about this plan am I not going to like?"

**_***Thanks again everyone for the amazing reviews, I am glad everyone is going on this crazy little (long) journey through my imagination with me. I always love hearing everyone's opinions of what I am writing and how things are progressing. Thanks again and Keep on reading!***_**


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98 - Edward's POV**

Alice was right about one thing. I didn't like the idea at all, but I trusted Jasper and Alice. If Alice had seen this having a positive outcome I believed her. I knew that with my family there they wouldn't let this get out of hand. My only job now was to keep Bella calm and keep her from being suspicious. I hated the idea of scaring her but if it was the only way to get her power to activate…. I let my thoughts drift. Bella would be upset at us.

I couldn't disagree with Jasper's logic on this. He didn't know what emotions she felt in order to activate her power, if he did he could project those emotions and make things much easier for Bella in the future. She may after some time be able to control it without Jasper's help at all, which I know would make Bella feel more independent.

She seemed lost in a way. Not being able to control her emotions was a part of it but I think the uncertainty of everything that was going on had Bella on edge too she had so much going on in her newborn brain. I would have to take some time to talk to her about it. She must have questions about what she was feeling. I didn't know if she would want to talk to me about it or Alice. It was a comfort to me that my own sister was Bella's best friend but it sometimes made for tense situations since I could normally read Alice.

I walked back into the room, back to Bella, not sure what to anticipate in the next few minutes. Bella was talking with Carlisle and Esme. _"Ah Edward there you are, I think once we are finished you and Bella should hunt before meeting with Jacob and Seth." _my father thought to me without breaking off the conversation. "That is the plan Carlisle…." I added and Bella looked up at me curiously. "Sorry, the plan is to go hunting once we are done." I explained. "mmm good, I'm so… hungry… no thirsty." Bella said. This was the first time I had heard her show any interest in blood or nourishment of any kind since she woke up.

Alice joined us and eventually Carlisle was speaking with her about her view of the soon to be future to see if she had any further input. Bella and I crept away to talk. "When can we just go? this doesn't seem to be working" Bella moaned burying her face into my chest. "Let's just try for a little while longer love, I think you might be getting there. Also, because you are tired it may be easier for you to let go and just allow it to happen." Bella looked up at me "I don't just want to get out of here because I'm hungry you know." She winked at me. That little wink had me daydreaming instantly of our time together. "Bella…. " I groaned. She grinned at me from ear to ear. Does she now how much her seemingly innocent suggestions effect me?

I was about ready to do as she suggested and get out of there when the door of the training room flew open banging against the stone walls. My entire family whirled around to see what was going on. Bella spun on her heals directly in front of me.

Everything happened instantaneously I saw what seemed to be an unrestrained Felix enter through the doors flanked by Emmett and Jasper. Bella reached back pulling me to her and I felt a jolt of electricity. Not particularly painful but enough to know it was there. A huge shimmering bubble of energy encased Bella and myself. Then out of nowhere the bubble burst forward with a sabre of energy making Emmett and Jasper stagger back and launching Felix skyward. Within seconds his body was rammed into the solid stone wall above the door and crumpled to the ground.

Bella was vibrating as she pulled me to her burying her face into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her attempting to comfort her in some way. The Ball of energy still surrounded us, on top of that I could no longer hear the thoughts of my family. I could see that they were unharmed and Carlisle was cursing a blue streak at Emmett and Jasper. Alice was hugging Esme who seemed shocked. Of course we had not had the chance to tell them what was going to happen and Rosalie had rushed to Emmett's side. I could see Corin standing back from everything her eyes wide taking in everything she had just witnessed. Bella crumpled in my arms and I gently lowered her to the floor still holding her. I focused myself completely on Bella she was shivering and sobbing breathing hard her fingernails pressing into my skin holding me as close as possible. I stoked her hair "SShhhh Bella, it's okay…. It's okay, he can't hurt you." I whispered into her ear.

I could hear the reactions of my family yelled back and forth across the room. I paid them no attention. Bella was the only thing that mattered. As Alice had predicted it had worked but at what cost? Bella was so upset it hurt me to see her like this. I glared at Alice through the wall of energy and saw her mouth the words _"sorry, is she okay?" _before she ran over to make certain Jasper was alright.

"Bella, shhhh, it's alright your safe. I'm here and your safe. He can't hurt you, just calm down." Bella pealed herself away from my chest and looked into my eyes. Tears welled in the corners but none fell. I kissed her forehead "Bella, I'm so sorry….. So very sorry." I whispered. She took a long shuttering breath and closed her eyes. "Did I hurt anyone else? Jasper? Emmett?" She asked not wanting to look for herself. I took her face in my hands. "No, they're fine. Bella, look at me. They are fine, everyone is fine and your safe. I'm so sorry we did that to you." I admitted my involvement in the plan out of complete and utter remorse for hurting Bella so grievously.

Bella turned to see our family standing unharmed outside of her 'shield' and turned back to me a huge grin on her face. "Edward! I didn't hurt anybody I didn't mean to hurt!" She sounded ecstatic. Her shield began to recede. I gasped as the shield passed over me and back into Bella. "Sorry, are you okay?" She asked her eyes wide with fear. I stood pulling her to her feet "I'm fine, never been better." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply.


	99. Chapter 99

**_*** If you've read the story to this point you know I don't normally repeat things but I thought it was important to _**

**_see Bella's power from another's POV. So please bare with me***_**

**Chapter 99 - Jasper's POV**

The emotions that burst out of Bella hit me like a fright train knocking me to the floor. I had only hoped for a reaction of some kind, this was a little more than I had bargained for. When I had found Emmett and told him the plan of getting Felix to startle Bella into using her power he was ecstatic. He wanted to see Bella kick some serious ass, I couldn't fault him in that I wanted to see Felix get what he deserved too.

We approached Aro in the council chambers simply saying that Bella found a use for Felix, that she wished him to be involved in her training. Aro of course took my hand and nodded. Obviously what Suplicia had told Carlisle was the truth his power was on the frits. He only agreed because he was so used to people being honest with him that he trusted the lie I told. Alec escorted us to the cell where Felix was being kept and he was released to us. Of course he was still bound and gagged. We kept him in chains until we reached the doors just outside the training room. He struggles a few times trying to trip us up on the way. Emmett was happy to be able to get a few good punches in. When we got to the training room We removed the gag and his leg shackles leaving only his arms bound behind his back.

"What the hell's going on?" Was the only question he asked. "Shut up and act like yourself." Emmett snapped kicking the door open as I threw Felix into the room.

I mentally focused on Bella immediately her emotions were strong. An instantaneous need to both protect and lash out. I saw her pull Edward to her and that was when a wall of energy encircled them both. The wall was dome shaped and sizzled with what could only be described as an electric current. Blue and purple arches of current suspended on a clear water like shield that covered them both. A small ripple in the shield shot out toward us Emmett was thorn to the ground. Felix's body was picked up and lifted skyward plunging with a shattering boom into the stone wall above the door. The impact felt like it had rocked the building. In the blink of an eye the shield had reformed the perfect dome around Edward and Bella having no sign that it had ever changed forms. Felix's battered and rumpled body was in a heap on the ground a few feet from me.

Emmett looked at me and grinned while Carlisle started yelling. "What in blazes do you think your doing? I have never seen a more irresponsible act in my entire life and coming from my own children!! How could you do that to Bella? Of all the Irresponsible, dim witted, moronic, idiotic things you two have ever pulled this has to be…." Corin raised her hand to Carlisle motioning to Edward and Bella… "Carlisle, I understand that you are upset, but it's alright… look."

Bella and Edward had collapsed on the floor arms encircling one another and Bella's shield was beginning to recede. As the shield touched Edward and he came out from it I felt his pain, not drastic in any sense of the word, more discomfort. Somehow Bella could allow others into her shield and not incapacitate them. Edward pulled Bella to her feet and I could now feel her enthusiasm. She was ecstatic and hopeful and… well there were other less relevant emotions coursing though her. Alice had come to me to see if I was alright. Other than having fallen on my ass I seemed to not have a scratch.

Of course Emmett was feigning injury to get sympathy from Rosalie. I knew she wasn't buying it from the look on her face. He begrudgingly got to his feet and pulled an annoyed looking Rose to his chest. I had Alice tucked under my arm when they approached "Well, I guess that worked" Emmett seemed pleased with himself.

Carlisle and Esme joined us and shockingly enough Esme hit both of us upside the head. "If you two ever pull a stunt like that on me again!" She didn't need to finish the sentence we knew we would be in for a world of hurt. Esme may look all motherly and loving but she was sneaky and fast! We both replied in unison "Yes mom."

Corin had taken everything in before joining us. Edward and Bella were still consoling each other at the other end of the room. "I believe that your idea became a worth while exercise Jasper. Did you get the information that you needed from the experience?" Corin asked politely. I nodded "Yes I believe so, the emotions she gave off were much more excessive than I was allowing myself to inflict upon her. I should be able to recreate the emotional outburst she had." The family all focused their attention to the other end of the room, to Edward and Bella. They didn't notice our interest. Corin politely cleared her throat "May I suggest that we rid ourselves of 'that' before we proceed." She motioned toward the rumpled pile of clothing that was Felix.

Emmett moved to the body and flung it over his shoulder. "Well at least he was more useful than I gave him credit for." Rosalie moved to go with him. "Exactly how are we returning the unconscious body of a prisoner without questions?" She asked. "I suggest you inform Aro that unfortunately Bella's control has not improved and Felix was the unfortunate victim." Corin instructed reviving a nod of agreement from Carlisle. "Rose babe, can you grab the shackles, we should probably return him how we got him." Emmett said absently as they left the room. With an unconscious Felix and a pile of restraints they made their way toward the council chambers.

"Edward?" Carlisle called. I saw Edward lift his head from Bella's line of sight tucking her close to his chest they walked over. Bella's exuberance flowing in waves across the room. Her smile was infectious now that I realized that we all were smiling. This was a huge step in our leaving this place. Bella was happy not to have hurt anyone she cared for and we were all ecstatic to see her finally having some confidence in her new found ability.

Corin on the other hand seemed wary she was of course pleased that Bella had been able to use her gift. Her being a trainer also she most likely knew that this was only the first step in what could be a long and drawn out process. I knew where she was coming from having trained newborn fighters for Maria's army. Nothing was quite as simple as it seemed.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100 - Bella's POV**

Oh my god! Did I really do that? You can't even fathom the feeling I had throwing Felix up against that wall as hard as I could. It felt wonderful, and not hurting my family was a bonus I couldn't have dreamed to hope for. Holding Edward tightly we walked toward the group of awaiting family. Corin has seen everything that had happened standing back from the actual event. I was sure she would have a few observations.

The first words out of Corin's mouth were "Shall we sit?" motioning to the table she had sat at with Edward and I only a day ago. Everyone took places around the table and sunk to the floor. "I was very interested by your response Bella, may I ask what you were thinking?" Corin asked and everyone's attention was instantly on me.

"I don't know if I was thinking. I was scared and… and I just wanted him gone." I stuttered. "Very understandable, but you must have also had concern for your family." Corin urged me to speak. "Yes, I wanted them all to be safe, I guess in the back of my mind I knew how much it would kill me if I hurt any of them." Corin nodded "That's good Bella, our own mind weather it be our conscious mind or not can be one of the best tools in keeping ourselves in check." She paused for a moment allowing me to take in her words. So it was a mind over matter thing. Think what you want and the power will react? That can't be it. That was way too simple.

"I was also fascinated that you were able to extend your shield over Edward, did you decide to do that or was it simply a reaction?" I thought for a moment… "A reaction I think, I really don't have any memory of deciding anything. Could it have simply been an instinct? All of it? Protecting my family and Edward the way that I did?"

"It is a possibility isn't it Corin" Carlisle interjected. "Yes of course, very strong instincts. She must have been a very loyal girl in her past life." I felt Edward squeeze me tightly I looked up and saw him smile at me. That was when I felt and heard my heart beat loudly. Corin's eyes met mine in a second she smiled broadly at me her eyes, though crimson in colour were kind. "Bella is a very special girl." I was shocked Corin must have heard my heartbeat but she said nothing. She must have heard it before now too, I had been in this room for hours. As Carlisle had said I don't think Corin would betray us. It made my heart soar to feel comfortable for once.

Not that I had not been comfortable in Edward's arms, maybe that was the wrong way to put it. I felt at ease surrounded by my family and Corin. Over the next few hours Jasper and Corin put me though my paces. Throwing up my shield and dispersing it at a whim. Once I was actually able to do it all by myself without Jasper's help. The most interesting thing was when Corin suggested that I try to expand my shield over several people Edward was of course a wiling participant along with Alice, and surprisingly Rosalie volunteered when she returned with Emmett. Jasper needed to say outside the shield and Esme and Carlisle were happy to help.

"There is only one thing I must demand of you Bella" Corin said before we began. "I ask that you do not attempt to extend your shield over me at any time." Her words were stern and directly only at me. "Do not misunderstand me but with my particular talent I would be concerned that contact with me may throw your power back at you." Esme took my hand. "Thank you Corin that is very cautious of you, we understand." Carlisle took the opportunity to ask what we were all wondering. "Do you really think your mirroring effect would do that? Backfire on Bella like that?" Corin nodded "Unfortunately I do Carlisle, It is similar to how I can deflect Jane's power back at her or even use Edward's mind reading against him. I would not want to risk the experience. Now shall we continue?"

Well that was that, Edward and I started I needed Jasper to help me activate it but once I had my gift in action he stood back and watched. Edward was inside with me when I began the Emmett approached the shield. "Bella, just relax and allow yourself to want Emmett inside with you." Corin urged. I closed my eyes relaxing my body and thinking about wanting Emmett beside me. I knew Edward was there to keep me calm but all I wanted was to get this finished and go hunting. I was getting very, very thirsty.

I felt pressure against the dome around us and my eyes shot open instantly. Emmett pressed his hand against it and jumped back "Sheesh Bella, you could warn a guy!" he cringed wagging his hand in the air. "Sorry! Sorry…." I was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

"Bella, you can do this just calm down" Edward whispered in my ear. At that moment my knees when spongy, god did he have to ooze sexiness like that? It was very distracting. I locked eyes with Emmett and nodded for him to try again. I felt his had press again the shield and it felt slightly uncomfortable but not bad I could tell by Emmett's gritted teeth he was feeling some discomfort and pushed more forcefully against my shield. It was as if he was passing through a plastic membrane as if his fingernails punctured it. When he finally pushed through enough so that half his body was inside he practically jumped the rest of the way in.

A huge grin spread across his face as he pulled me into a bear hug. "I knew you could do it little sis!" I felt real joy as he spun me around. Jasper's call interrupted my euphoria "Bella Concentrate!" Then I saw the shield closing in on us. I focused and pushed it out from us catching Alice unaware she slid through the shield easily. "Hey that was fun!" she exclaimed, "I barely felt a thing." Emmett looked at me like I had put him through a lifetime of torture. "Suck it up big brother." Edward chided from behind me. "You were the experiment, Alice was the success" He smiled at me.

"That will be enough for today, I am sure you are terribly hungry Bella." Corin called from across the room, "I would like to get an early start tomorrow. Let us say the same time?" I allowed my shield to disperse with Corin's words. Edward's arms were around me instantly. "What do you say to getting the hell out of here?" He said a devious grin crossing his face. Then we were gone!


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101 - Edward's POV**

If my family had tried to catch us they would have been out of luck. Bella and I tore out of the room and out of the castle as if late for something very important. Bella's speed matched my one and we made it quickly to the car. I sped out of the city it was after dark and according to the clock on the radio just past midnight.

I thought it would be good to find a new hunting ground as to avoid Jacob and Seth until Bella had fed. Even though I was sure they probably tasted worse than they smelled I didn't think Bella would want to take the risk. About thirty kilometres outside the city's east gate I found a heavily wooded area. Bella stayed in the car while I scouted for humans in the area. When I got back to the car I opened Bella's door she was the picture of beauty but once again looked tired. "When we get back to the castle I think you'll need to sleep." I said curling an arm around her. "I don't want to 'sleep' when we get back" She said grinning suggestively. Ugh… does she know what she does to me?

We took off into the bush Bella's thirst drove he ahead of me. I smelled the scent of deer on the breeze a small herd only five or six animals. Bella stopped for a moment rechecking their position. I was concerned that Bella may want me to take down her prey like last time. I would have to stay strong and deny her. She needed to hunt on her own. We crested a small hill overlooking a stream and saw the deer casually chewing on the tender shrubs that lined the banks.

Bella was after them in a blink. She ran down the embankment and launched herself on the largest of the doe's breaking it's neck with ease and sinking her teeth into it's furry throat. As I watch Bella's lithe body attacking her prey with such graceful force I was taken back by her beauty. Her hair cascaded behind her every movement seemed to be calculated for the best possible avenue of attack. Was it proper to want to attack my own mate? I never wanted her more than I did right at this moment. I stifled my want, I needed to focus, Bella needed to hunt not be attacked by her lustful fiancé. I looked away from the sheer and utter perfection that was Bella.

Catching a scent I sprang across to the other side of the river taking down a small deer of my own. I wasn't very thirsty but I needed something to distract me from Bella and she was very alluring. I watched as Bella stalked another deer, by this time the herd had scattered she jumped from tree to tree rock to rock, silent and deadly. Taking the animal by surprise it tried to throw her off. My need to protect her slammed into gear and I raced to her aid. Before I made it half way to her she had regained her balance and pulled the animal to the ground.

I stepped back giving her room. I needed to get it through my thick skull that she could take care of herself, she wasn't as fragile as she had been I didn't need to rush to her side at the first sign of danger. Actually, I probably should rush to her side at the first sign of danger so she could protect me! That concept was so strange to me, could I do that truly? It would be something I would have to work on. It took me this long to become the way I am, she would have to accept that, but I would try to change for her.

I sat on a low hanging branch and watched Bella take down an unsuspecting fox. Probably out to scavenge the meat from the deer. Bella walked over to me a little dribble of blood at the corner of her mouth. "Why didn't you tell me foxes taste amazing!" she said hopping up on the branch beside me. "You never asked" I said grinning at her. She licked her lips catching the drop of blood on her tongue. I jumped off the branch and Bella followed me. The minute her feet touched the ground I pulled her into a kiss, the taste of her lips along with the salty blood made me growl. She was so very, very tempting.

Before I realised it I had pushed Bella up against the trunk of the tree her hands were in my hair and around my back. I pulled away breathing hard, "Sorry, we should finish here and get going." Bella looked at me like I had just killed her cat. "That's what I was trying to do." She purred stalking toward me. "Bella, we're outside." She bit her lip wrapping her arms around my neck. "Do you have a point?" Her lips were soft and tender against mine, feeling her pull herself closer to me made me growl. I needed to stop this, if we started this now we would never get to Jacob. Christ… screw Jacob! I wanted Bella all to myself.

Before I knew what I was doing I had Bella pinned to the tree again kissing and nibbling her neck. She hitched one leg around my hip forcing a hiss from my throat. She smelled heavenly a mixture of strawberries, rain, wildflowers and human.

Wait human!? I held Bella securely to the tree taking in a deep breath. Shit! What was a human doing lurking about the woods after midnight. "Bella hold your Breath!" I growled at her. She didn't question just simply did as I said. I had my hands locked around her wrists. "I smell a human, we need to get back to the car now." I hissed through gritted teeth. Bella's eyes were wide but she simply nodded and took my hand. We ran a few kilometres before taking the risk of stopping.

Taking Bella by the shoulders I looked into her eyes "Are you okay?" Her eyes met mine, I could see her concern. "I didn't actually smell it… how far away was the human?" I could understand that Bella was otherwise occupied but the smell of a human is like the smell of honey to bees for a newborn vampire. She should have smelt it before I had "Less than a kilometre, were you breathing? If you weren't that may explain it." She looked at me guiltily though her eyelashes "I was a little preoccupied." She said kicking at the ground.

"Bella, once we get back to the castle I promise, but out here there is a little too much…. Distraction." I lifted her chin gently, you have no idea how disappointed I am, how badly I want you right now…" I purred into her ear. Her face perked up and she moved to pull me to her again. I quickly stepped back out of her reach. "If we don't go and see Jacob now, you'll regret it, and since we are once again in charge of our faculties I suggest we do it quickly. So that I can take you back to our room and ravish you properly." Bella's face was blank possibly in shock of me speaking that way. I took her hand and we started running again. Back to the car and off to see Jacob.

I wondered if I should warn Jacob not to piss Bella off or just wait to see what the results might be. I decided to play it by ear. I smiled to myself as Bella tucked herself into the seat beside me and we tore off toward the area Jacob and Seth were staying.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102 - Jacob's POV**

It was nice of to give us some money for supplies. Seth and I had ventured into a small village nearby to buy some food and camping supplies. It actually looked like we were camping to the unsuspecting visitor but I much preferred to sleep in wolf form and so did Seth. The tent and sleeping bags remained for show. Seth had snared a couple rabbits earlier today which were now roasting nicely over the campfire we had built along with a dozen hotdogs and some corn. We were camping it didn't mean we had to starve.

I had made a patrol of the area just under an hour ago and everything seemed fine. Dr. fa… I mean Carlisle was right that the vampires stayed clear of the outlying areas. We only ever caught their stench along the road and closer to the city. We didn't venture that far very often the smell made my nose burn and gave us both a headache. They said they would tell Bella that we were here, I was hoping to see her sooner rather than later. If she didn't come by tomorrow I was planning on going in after her. I mean a couple Werewolves showing up in the middle of vamp central would probably scare them half to death, give us some time to find Bella and blow the joint.

Seth had been quiet most of the day. Worried about how much his mom and Leah would be worrying about him. How Sam would react when we got back and weather his face would be on a milk carton by the time we got back. I couldn't fault the kid for his guilt. I felt bad leaving dad back home but he knew how I felt about the whole situation with Bella. His being on the council was hard enough but I didn't want to both disobey him and the council that is why I left in secret.

When we had found the Cullen's had been incapacitated and some of them taken along with Bella the council was called. I urged them to send us after Bella, she was practically a member of the tribe. Hell if it was up to me she would be a member of the tribe. The council had decided against it and Sam had given the order not to go after Bella. I had to obey, it took me a week to figure out that if instead I went to rescue the dear sweet leach and the family it wasn't against the Alpha's orders and I was able to leave. I still have no clue how Seth found out and came after me. Not that I hated the company but if I was going to get myself killed I would rather do it alone and save myself the guilt.

I caught a scent on the breeze as I sat by the fire, a supper sweet stink that could only be vampire. Seth was instantly on his feet "Seth circle around, let's see if these are the frie…" I was cut off by a masculine voice calling out "It's us Jacob!" Of course her leach would be with her. Wait, I couldn't even call him her leach if she was one of them now. I stood by the fire waiting for them to come closer. I could see the outline of two pale figures approach. After a moment they stepped into the glow of the firelight.

Bella tucked herself slightly behind Edward peaking out around his shoulder. Was she scared of me? I mean she looked different her skin was pale, not unusual for her but now it sparkled slightly in the flickering light. "Bella?" I asked as if not knowing the answer. She stepped forward slightly to the side of Edward. He face was dazzling every feature was enhanced every line more perfect than I remember she was glorious. "It's me" she barely whispered glancing to Edward.

"Hey Edward, Bella! Come have a seat by the fire!" Seth called, a huge smile on his face. To him there was nothing of significance wrong it was simply his friends come to visit and nothing more. I could do nothing but stare at Bella, she was beautiful and wild. I caught her scent on the wind and it wasn't like theirs, it was just a slightly sweeter version of herself.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I simply stared at Bella as she took a seat on the other side of the fire her eyes flashing in the light of the flame. Red, her eyes were bright red making Bella have an evil look to her all too innocent face. She was still Bella, Carlisle had warned me of what to expect, but I didn't think it would be like this. Weren't newborns all like the ones we had fought last year? Weren't they all bloodthirsty killers? Bella looked in control of herself she hadn't even lunged at me.

She was holding tight to Edward's side she looked scared and tired. For a few minutes we just all stared at each other not really knowing what to say. "Okay, so do I pass inspection?" Bella said shyly. That snapped me out of my daze "Bella, I'm… I mean…. ummm" A grin crossed Bella's face. "Spit it out Jake, don't choke on it." she giggled

It was truly Bella, the same sense of humour and the need to tease me all in one package. "So you've gone all Bram Stoker on me Bells?" She looked at me like I was the devil. "Bram Stoker didn't have this rockin' bod." She said dryly. Seth burst into laughter Edward too. I kinda just looked at her stunned, she was right of course her body was amazing. From head to toe she looked like she belonged in a music video or a movie. "Jake my face is up here" She said motioning northerly. "Sorry Bells, I had to check if you were telling the truth" I grinned.

"So, umm… you look….. good. Carlisle told us things were different with you." I said sitting down on a log by the fire. Bella stared at me like my head was on fire "Jake, aren't you upset? Your so calm… I thought you'd be really angry with me." I was angry, I was very angry, but not at Bella… she hadn't done this to herself. "I am, but not at you… you didn't do this to yourself. I'm not even hating Edward more than normal. From what I understand he only did this to take away the pain. Now point me at the leach that did do this to you…. Let's just say you've never seen me mad!"


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103 - Bella's POV**

I could see the pain in Jacob's eyes as he spoke to me, trying to avoid any topic that may be touchy for me. "Jake, just please stop bouncing around the bush, can we talk about this!" He looked a little stunned as Seth shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Hey Seth how about you and I go for a walk" Edward said squeezing my shoulder while getting up. Seth scrambled to his feet and they both gave me a smile as they left. Edward knew I wanted to be honest with Jacob and probably thought Jacob would be more comfortable talking alone.

"Come on Jake, I know you hate this, I know your pissed off at me just spill it!" I felt like one of those Drama creating girls on 90210 but I needed him to yell at me, to show me any sort of emotion he was being too…. Too…. Weird! "Bella I'm not pissed at you, I'm pissed at the… well the others! How could they put you in a situation like that? When they thought that someone was coming for them they should have taken you home!" Jacob gritted his teeth. "Jake I didn't want to go home."

"Cripes Bells I would have dragged you there myself. Your one of them because you're a headstrong idiot that doesn't listen to what her own common sense is telling her! Your one of them because I didn't stand up to you as a friend and pull you out of that damn house! Your one of them because of Him!" Jacob was pacing by the fire at this point, he had spat the words at me in a hiss. Now I understood, he didn't hate me just my family.

"Jake, your right I am headstrong and it may seem like I have no common sense but I love Edward and the Cullen's and I wanted to be with them. If something was going to happen to them I wanted to be there. It's like when you first changed and you couldn't sleep for the amount of phone calls I was making to your place. I wanted to be there for you then and you wouldn't let me. Edward knew if he forced me to go home I would have come right back. Please don't blame him." Out of all the people I knew Jacob was the one that it pained me the most to hurt. I loved him… loved him like a member of my family, he would always be a member of my family if he would have me.

"Bella, you have no idea how difficult this is for me to accept. I mean your one of them, I shouldn't be talking to you I should be killing you, but I don't want to. You're my best friend, and I'm scared for you. Your so different from them, your scent isn't repulsive and I can see you in there past the red eyes and the pale skin, it's you! And stupid me, I can seem to stop loving you, no matter what" He tossed back his head groaning in frustration, "So now what?"

"What do you mean?" I asked looking into his big friendly brown eyes. "I mean, does Dr. Fang have any idea how to fix you? I mean you even look tired, vamps never look tired. Is it permanent or will it go away? Will you age like the rest of us or be like them?" Jacob's questions were good and I couldn't answer one of them honestly, because I honestly didn't know.

"Carlisle needs to get me back to Forks to do some tests, He doesn't want to risk drawing attention to us here. I'll tell you what we know so far though…. Can you sit down? Your making me nervous" Jacob cocked his head to the side. "Alright but don't stare at me the eyes have me all wierded out, real freaks how Bells!" As he sat down I chuckled to myself, leave it to Jake to break the tension.

"Well, there's the smell, I don't even smell right to Edward" I saw Jacob cringe at me speaking his name. I sighed and continued "I can sleep, and it would seem sometimes I need to because I get tired. My heart beats about once ever half hour" I looked at my watch "Which should be in about three minutes. I have also been craving human food and god does that rabbit smell amazing!" I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth since I had first smelled it upon entering the clearing with Edward. Jacob looked at me severely "Do you want some?" He asked about to break off a hunk to give to me. "Yes, but I don't know if I should." Jacob raised an eyebrow sitting back leaning against the log. "Carlisle isn't sure if my metabolism will accept it, Vampires don't really use their digestive system, he's not sure if mine works anymore." I explained seeing Jacob curl his lip in disgust.

After a few moments of silence Jacob asked the question I knew was on his mind. "Can you tell me how that happened?" referring to my transformation. I began telling him about our arrival in Voltura and how Edward and Alice had to go try to find Athenadora and that I was left with Jasper. Jacob hissed every time I mentioned vampires other than the Cullen's. He crushed pieces of the log into splinters as I told him about Felix and the following hours of agony and how Carlisle tried to treat me with morphine. I told him why I waited for Edward to return an my motives behind it. I that I wanted to be his in every possible meaning of the word. That was hard for Jacob to hear but I knew he needed to hear it.

I told him as much about my transformation as I would want Edward to hear since I had no idea where he and Seth had gotten to I didn't want him hearing anything I would regret him hearing. I told Jacob about what happened when I woke up and all about thinking I had killed everyone. He came over and sat beside me then trying to comfort me but still not touching me. I told him about Corin and how she was helping us and what I could do with my power. Jacob whistled in awe staring blankly into the sky. "If you can do that what the hell are we doing here then?"

"I can't control it Jake, or at least not until today. I need Jasper to trigger the emotion that sets it off and even then if I get distracted for too long it can snap back on me. Another day with Corin's help I think I might be able to pull off the escape." I looked at my best friend after telling him all of this and him not saying anything I think I could call him my best friend still. "Honestly Jake, your being here isn't helping. I love that you're here and that your accepting all of this but, with you here I'm worried and on top of that Alice can't see anything." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth and Edward walking back into the clearing.

"What your saying is you want me to leave?" Jacob asked as if disbelieving it. Edward was instantly at my side. "We know you want to help Jacob but, it's making things more difficult. If Alice can't see what might happen it could put us all in danger." Jacob growled, I know he didn't like the idea of leaving, if it were up to him he would be inside the castle with us. I knew he was torn between wanting to kick some vampire ass and helping protect me. Protecting me may mean leaving. "We'll leave under one condition." Jacob sighed, Seth looked a little shocked at Jacob's admission. "What's the condition?" I asked, whatever it was I would try my best to do it. I didn't want Jake or Seth getting hurt. "Seth and I will leave, we will wait for you near the airport in Milan, under one condition…" He paused taking a breath. He seemed reluctant to tell me but continued. "You send the leach that did this to you outside the walls of the city, We will take care of him."


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104 - Edward's POV**

I can understand why Jacob demanded Felix's life but I could also see Bella's hesitation, she wasn't a cold blooded killer. To sentence a sentient being to death by werewolf wasn't exactly harmless for Bella. Her heart would be heavy with worry for Jacob along with regret over seeing another die, even though it was Felix. We made our way back to the car with a promise to Jacob that we would let him know. I knew my family would have some things to say and Bella wanted to run it by them.

She was silent on the run back to the car. I turned to her when we got inside "Are you alright?" She stared at the dash not looking at me. "I guess, I don't know what to do Edward. I fell like I'm being pulled in all directions at once. Everyone is depending on me, I'm beginning to feel so… so… lost!" I pulled her across the seat to my side. "Bella, I realize we have been putting a lot of pressure on you, I'll talk to our family we will figure something out. You are not in this alone." I kissed her on the forehead breaking her out of her pout.

"No, I can do this… I want to do this! It… it just feels…." She stuttered and looked at the dash again "Bella, you need to relax, I am sure you are feeling a lot of things, I was meaning to talk to you about this earlier." I turned to face Bella. I hadn't even put the keys in the ignition. "As a newborn I am sure there are a lot of things you are feeling that you may not be able to grasp. I want you to know you can ask me anything about what your feeling. Or if you would feel better talking to Alice I'm sure she wou…" Bella cut me off then "Edward I know all that, I know that everyone is there for me that I can talk to any of them but first I have to get a grasp on what's going on in my brain myself. I know you want to know that I'm alright but… right now I don't know. I don't know what I feel about myself, I only really have a grasp of how I feel about you."

Bella glanced at me through her lashes, she seemed shy these past few hours. Jacob seemed to have that effect on her. "You're the only thing holding me together right now, the only thing keeping me from bolting. Edward…. I need to know you're here. With me…. Really here because if your not, if you regret this…" I looked at her in shock "Bella, if you think for a second I regret you being like me, then I am one sorry excuse for a fiancé" I grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer. Her lips tasted amazing, and combined with her scent and the left over adrenaline from the hunt I wanted her so badly.

As se crawled onto my lap in the car my logic center kicked in…. dawn was coming any time I could see the dull glow along the horizon. I wanted to have Bella a lot longer than the sun would be hidden. Her body pressed against mine was so tempting, every moment she made a slow torture. I shoved the key in the ignition a little too hard hearing the plastic casing crack. Bella broke our kiss hearing the engin come to life. I was breathing hard as she pealed herself off of me. She settled back a little too far from my grasp and I pulled her closer. "We need a room with a lock on the door right now." I growled pulling the car into gear.

The drive back to the castle was distracting in the least but exceedingly pleasurable. Bella's lips and hands barely left my body, Kissing and nipping my neck and ear. I growled reaching for her greedily while trying to drive she giggled and pulled away. "Eyes on the road Mr. Cullen" She stared at me her back against the passenger door. I put the pedal to the floor and raced into the city. Inexplicably I saw a human walking a dog just inside the wooded are Bella and I left. Strange I thought to myself, very dedicated dog owners in Italy.

I focused my attention back on Bella as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. It was as if every bit of restraint that I had with Bella while she was human had disappeared when she became one of us. I felt like a teenager again, not exactly the same but enough to have only one thing on my mind all day long. Bella was my only though, my only want, my one and only true obsession. This can't be normal. I felt out of control of myself, truly like the animalistic predator I was always scared of giving myself over to. Was it normal to covet your mate like this? I know that a relationship between mates was something different than a simple human coupling. Up until now there was no reason for me to really question my base instincts but now….

I needed to talk to Carlisle I needed to know what was going on. It was difficult and the fact that Bella's scent was semi-human made me… well every moment we were together I wanted to taste her. To bite her, that can't be right! It wasn't simply the temptation of her blood I was dealing with, her blood was no longer the issue. The urge to bite wasn't out of thirst… it wasn't because her blood called to me.

The only way I could describe it was an overpowering need to mark her, to claim her as mine truly. What a sick concept was I dealing with, Carlisle would understand. He would know what was wrong, maybe it was an effect of Bella's current state. The fact that she smelled the way she did. Perhaps I was wrong, maybe it was her blood. Obviously her blood was still there since her heart beat in order to pump it. Was this something I would have to deal with for the rest of our existence? If it was I was fully willing to pay that price.

I heard Bella start to hum her lullaby as we rounded the corner to the entrance of the parking garage. I needed to speak to Carlisle as soon as I could. We also needed to discuss Jake's compromise with the family. I started to feel as though I was in a movie, nothing seemed quite as it should be.


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105 - Edward's POV**

When we got back to the room our family was waiting patiently to find out how Jacob had reacted to Bella. They had a lot of questions flowing through their minds so Bella and I sat on the couch. Everyone started asking us questions all at once Carlisle won. "What is Jacob planning, he realizes it's dangerous for him to be here doesn't he?" Bella looked to me to answer. I took a breath and started talking. "Jacob understands that his being here may endanger Bella and us so he has offered to leave under one condition."

Carlisle and the rest of the family seemed interested. "If he leaves that means I might be able to see, that would be so much more convenient" Alice sighed. "What is the condition Edward?" Carlisle urged. "Bella told Jacob everything, everything that has happened since we got here and that included Felix's involvement in her transformation. He said that He and Seth would leave and wait for us at the airport in Milan if Bella sent Felix outside the city, for him to deal with." They seemed stunned but the suggestion.

My family exchanged silent glances their thoughts were along the same lines as Jacob's they all seemed to want Felix to pay, surprisingly even Esme. Esme sat down beside Bella "Bella dear, what do you want to do, it is completely your choice." Bella looked around the room "That's just it I don't know what I want to do, one moment I want to let him go, the next I want him to starve or burn, or rip his head off myself. It just feels like I'm not in control enough of my brain to decide something so important. This doesn't just effect me anymore, it effects us all. If Alice can't see with Jacob here that I think I should send Felix out to Jacob, but I don't want him to get hurt either."

"We should all consider this I think….. Bella looks exhausted and I think we need a little time to process this." I said squeezing Bella to my side. She looked up at me her eyes blurry with sleep. "I'll be in in a few minutes, I just need to speak with Carlisle" I whispered in her ear kissing her on the forehead she got up and dragged her feet into the bedroom Alice went with her to help. By the looks of Bella she may be asleep before her head hit the pillow. After Bella had left the room Jasper Rosalie and Emmett started a heated discussion about wanting to deliver Felix to the wolves themselves. Esme was refereeing with the occasional swat to the back of someone's head.

"Son, you wanted to speak with me?" Carlisle asked placing a hand on my shoulder. "Uh, yeah, do you mind if we take a walk?" I asked not wanting my siblings to hear what we were talking about. Carlisle and I exited the apartment and walked quietly to the archives where he knew there would be nobody researching. It was basically a storage of old dusty volumes that looked like were falling into disrepair.

"Edward, you look anxious, are you alight?" Carlisle asked pulling out a chair and sitting. I didn't bother I couldn't sit. I wanted to get back to Bella now, I almost turned back to the apartment several times just getting here.

"There's something wrong with me Carlisle, I'm not in control of myself and it's beginning to scare me." I blurted out, not caring to approach the subject in a round about way. "What do you mean your not in control son?" Carlisle was always very patient with me but it would be so much easier if he could read my thoughts. I sank into a chair coming my fingers through my hair. "It's… well It's personal between Bella and myself. I don't feel that I can control myself when I'm around her, God Carlisle I tried to jump her twice when we were hunting and once in the car!" I was exasperated. I was not used to being in full control of myself. My ability to control myself had kept Bella alive up till now. Losing control for me was not an option.

"I take it that you and Bella have consummated your relationship then." Carlisle asked acting more like the doctor than my father. "We did… I just don't know what's come over me since." I admitted, I truly didn't know what was going on with me. Carlisle smiled "She truly is your mate then… do you have a…. well and urge to…. Um… well to bite her?" Was I hearing him right? Carlisle was asking me if I intended to cause Bella harm!? "I would never act upon it" I hissed, I loved her I would never hurt her. "Edward, you misunderstand me." He took a deep breath and began to explain.

"When a vampire finds their true mate in my research they tend to feel the need to mark their mate as their own. I believe that true mates release a pheromone only detected by the other. This chemical becomes part of their scent. Does Bella smell differently to you since you both.." Carlisle didn't need to finish the sentence "Yes, she smells more amazing than she did even when she was human, I can't even come close to describing it." Carlisle shook his head at me "No need Edward, I had a similar reaction with Esme, and I am sure your siblings have also. We have been very fortunate to find our true mates in our family. Bella may also be feeling the same way, can you tell me if she's been overly aggressive with you?"

I couldn't believe at a hundred and nine I was having the sex talk with my father. If Emmett heard about this I would never live it down. "She's been more overtly sexual, but once she starts it I seem to turn into the aggressor." I admitted, my embarrassment now exceeding expectations.

"Edward, it isn't something to be scared of or embarrassed about. It is extremely rare to find someone so perfect for yourself. The next time you are together, you may wish to give over to the urge, and don't give me the 'I don't want to hurt Bella' story because it's not about that. Until you give over to this urge you are not truly mated. The exchange of venom will tell all others that she is yours and you are hers. The urge will simply get stronger until you do submit to it." Carlisle was telling me it was alright to bite to woman I love and I got the impression that she would instinctually expect me to. The thought of it brought venom flowing to my mouth, I swallowed hard.

"I know it isn't easy for you to hear son, but it seems to be the nature of our kind." He clasped a hand on my forearm across the tabletop. I still didn't believe what he was telling me but if it had happened to him and it was common between mates could I avoid it? Then there was how to discuss this with Bella and how she might react… Wait. "Carlisle, you mean to tell me you bite Esme?" I looked at him questioning his whole story. With a slight grin he nodded "Yes, and we both experience pleasure from it, the venom stings of course but it is a good pain if you know what I mean. I also have the suspicion that all of those scars that Jasper has aren't just from battles he has fought." Carlisle winked at me getting to his feet. The details of the love lives of my parents and siblings…. I would never get that image out of my head.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106 - Edward's POV**

By the time we had returned t the apartment the discussions were still going on Emmett and Jasper on one side and Rosalie and Esme on the other. Maybe Carlisle would be the deciding factor. I entered the bedroom and saw Alice quietly rearranging clothing in drawers. Bella was beneath a pile of covers breathing gently against the pillow.

"_Your right she was exhausted, she has been through so much in the past few days. She did want me to make sure you woke her up when you got in though. She didn't want to miss you" _Alice thought to me as if conversing in real life. I pulled her into a hug, without Alice the past weeks would have been unmanageable I owed her so much, I couldn't think of being able to repay her. Everything she had done for Bella, the support she gave Bella and myself was immeasurable. _"That's what sister's are for Edward." _Alice chirped in my head "_I love you both, now go watch her sleep."_ Alice thought smiling to me as she walked out the door.

Bella was curled up under the covers to one side of the bed. I gently slowly sat on the unoccupied side easing myself onto the bed so as not to disturb her. She looked so peaceful her eyes closed her lips slightly parted as her chest moved up and down in even time. Her hair fanned out across the pillow and I was reminded of waking up next to her in her tiny bed back in Forks. How things had changed in the span of a few weeks, tomorrow would be two weeks exactly. I knew Bella was concerned about Charlie along with getting us out of here. She tended to take too much upon herself she always wanted to please everyone.

I would not wake her no matter how much it ached. No matter how much I longed to touch her. I laid back against the pillows slowly and carefully. As if by instinct she seemed to sense my presence beside her and she cuddled into me. God did she have to smell so amazing? After my talk with Carlisle I was slightly more at ease with the situation but biting Bella was still not a proposition that I enjoyed. The thought of it made the venom flow into my mouth, I swallowed painfully. How was it that it was beginning to be more painful being with her now than when she was human. How could I tell her that to really belong together we needed to bite each other, and that's the way vampires are.

After an hour of enduring the torture of her scent and the sound of her speaking my name in her sleep I made my way to the living room. By the looks of it my family had come to some sort of consensus about the whole Jacob problem. "So what have we decided?" I asked plopping myself down into a chair. Emmett got the biggest grin on his face, he looked like a kid on Christmas that just got the best present. "We were thinking Jacob is right so Jas, Rose and I would take Felix out to him, while getting a few good shots in and the five of us can take care of him. Then Bella doesn't have to be worries about Felix getting away or Jacob and Seth getting hurt. It's a win all around man." An excited Emmett was a scary proposition. He was almost bouncing. "Okay, so what does everyone else think?" I asked Alice who was sitting next to Carlisle. "Well that seems to be the consensus we came up with. We know the voltrui won't let us all outside the city so only some of us can go. This looks like the best solution." Alice finished talking and her attention drifted.

"Something's happening…. Aro's sending guards to come get us. He looks upset, Edward go get Bella up." She snapped still seeing the future that was coming I rushed into our room and gently shook Bella awake.

"Aro's sending guards for us you need to wake up now Bella." I whispered harshly to her. Her eyes instantly shot open a question on her lips "We're not sure why but Alice saw that Aro wasn't happy. Here put this on." I threw her a pair of Jeans and a green long sleeve t-shirt. She got into her clothes and pulled a brush through her hair as the doors to the apartment burst open.

All of us took defensive positions hissing our displeasure huge hulking vampires of the elite guard towered over us I was ready to attack as was my family. That is until we saw Alec pushed to the front of the group of vampires that had forced their way into the apartment. "You need to come now, Aro demands your presence." His words were harsh as he directed the guard to separate us and transport us individually to the council chambers. As one of the guard pulled Bella away from me I lunged at him. I was instantly restrained by another pulling my arms behind me as I hissed and snapped my teeth at him. I heard Alec's voice in my head then _"Calm down Edward, I don't know what all this is about but I hope Bella can control her power, this may be your chance to get out of here. Now Stop fighting!"_

I reluctantly gave up my attack noticing that Emmett had attempted something similar and was now flat on his back with a boot at his throat. The Volturi had been more careful with Jasper and had him restrained by two vampires. When each of the vampires had us somewhat under control Jane skipped into the room. "Aro sent me to see what was keeping you." Jane hissed at her brother. "Just coming now sister." Alec replied and we followed Jane out of the apartment each escorted by our own guard with Alec taking up the rear.

The procession to the Council chambers was a long and winding one, as with so many we didn't take the elevator. Several levels later we walked past Gianna's desk. Thankfully she was not at her post, she had made herself scarce since Bella's transformation, as had most humans in the castle. I turned my head to see Bella over my shoulder she managed a weak smile when she saw me looking. My guard was not as polite and knocked me hard across the back telling me to keep moving.

When we entered the council chambers the entire guard had been assembled along with Aro, Caius and Marcus, the only ones absent were the wives. Even Corin stood to Caius's side of the dias looking slightly worried. Her thoughts were full of concern and fear. My thoughts echoed hers as the guard spread my family out across the front of the platform facing the ancients.

"My dear Cullen's" Aro hissed his back to us. He turned to face us the look on his face screamed rage. "Do you think me Stupid!?" He yelled.


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107 - Bella's POV**

When Edward shook me awake I knew immediately there was something wrong. Knowing Edward he would not wake me unless the house was on fire and even then he may just carry me to safety while I snoozed away. I didn't question anything he said or did and quickly put the clothing on that he tossed at me. He seemed distracted he must be listening to Alice's mind so I remained silent. That was when a humungous Vampire broke down the door.

I was scared seeing those vampires burst into the room and seeing Edward… oh god, it was worse than when Jane used her power on him. I could see the desperation in his eyes and I wanted to run to him, but the vice like grip of my captor kept my feet firmly affixed to the ground. Huge hands clamped around my upper arms pulling me away from Edward. I saw him lunge and struggle against them trying to get back to my side. I shuttered as he was incapacitated. Every nerve in my body screamed out to do something. I was scared but Jasper threw waves of calm at me. Would this not be the perfect time to use my power?

I concentrated trying to feel the terror and fright that I needed to activate my shield but I felt nothing but confidence. Damn it Jasper! Help me don't screw with me. I fumed at Jasper in my mind as we were marched downstairs. Even with only a few feet separating us I wanted Edward's arms around me. Being forcefully separated from him felt like my heart was torn in two. I felt very vulnerable without him beside me. When Aro yelled in the council chamber everything was quiet the sound of his voice resonated around the room.

"Carlisle, did you really think I wouldn't find out what she was? What she is!? An abomination!!" he yelled again people around the room gasped in reaction. "I know what goes on in my own castle and you dare to think I would not be informed of a heartbeat!" He hissed.

I gasped and tried to step back but the guard was directly behind me practically on my heals his hands clamped around my shouldered preventing any possible escape. My breathing came in laboured gasps as Aro approached me. "Bella, you had such potential…. And yet…." He trailed off, and turned back to the others. He focused on Corin and nodded "I am informed that you have no control over your talent and fail to show any improvement, on top of that you are not even attracted by our natural prey." He nodded to Demetri who opened a door to the side of the room a small dog entered along with the wafting scent of the most delicious smell I have ever… My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the human to whom the scent belonged.

Venom pooled in my throat as I struggled not to breath. "Aro you son of a bitch you tried to bait her" Edward yelled. "When we were hunting Bella, that's the man, that's the human I smelled, I smelt him once and saw him a second time on our way back from hunting." Edward hissed his disgust was palatable. I closed my eyes trying to think of anything but the smell of the human not twenty feet from me. I had hunted just hours ago, I wasn't thirsty but the burn in my throat sent the most disturbing thoughts through my mind. My lips at his throat, the sensation of biting down on soft pink flesh the warmth of his blood flowing down my throat… I swallowed hard shaking my head trying to knock the image out of my mind.

"Ahh, well I see I was mistaken she is one of us after all." Aro crooned approaching me once again. "You can have him Bella" He whispered "Just a taste, don't worry he wants to be one of us." I shuttered at the thoughts racing through my head "Bella No!" I heard Edward call his cry instantly muffled. "If you take this human, I will let your family go, you can stay here and we will find a cure to your condition." he cooed. God I wanted to! The venom pouring down my throat and coating my teeth drove me to distraction. "Taste him it is what he wants, what you want, just a bite" Aro cooed the vile words softly in my ear. Everything inside me wanted to lunge for the human to drain him dry. "No" I said through gritted teeth, the urge to breath goaded me I couldn't give in to it. Aro huffed and walked away.

"Do you think your family has never given into the thirst? Even Edward here has taken his share of human lives." Aro recalled. I glanced over and saw Edward's pained eyes staring at me his mouth covered by a huge arm wrapped around his head. "Emmett here found his singer, and drained her, not to mention several other… what would you call them… Slips in his past. Dear sweet Alice has taken a few human lives herself, not having a memory of what you are and wondering populated areas will do that." Aro grinned widely. "Even Carlisle's precious mate has fallen off the wagon on occasion…." Aro gestured to Esme. "Aro that's enough, do what you will with us but leave Bella, she has shown she will not feed from the human. Leave her be." Carlisle growled. Aro turned as if to address him but simply slapped him across the face. "Do Not! assume to dictate to me in my own house!" Aro growled.

I gasped at seeing Carlisle stuck the scent of the human filling my lungs. The sudden shock of the scent against my throat dulled to a manageably burning ember. Oddly enough the dog smelled more appitizing than it's owner I felt strangely validated. As if I had been meant to be a 'vegitarian' vampire all along. I sighed with relief looking towards Edward and gave him a gentle smile. I saw his body relax slightly but the vampire who was holding him tightened his grip.

Marcus must have been getting irritated because he stood and addressed Aro. "Must we continue with all these theatrics Brother, if you intend to kill them simply get on with it." He sighed tapping his foot impatiently on the granite floor.

Aro glared at his brother's obvious distain for theatrics and simply continued. "Bring out the prisoner." He called and a guard, I think names Derek hauled Felix through the door still bound and gagged. "Chose Bella… chose his end now." Aro chanted glaring at me. "Chose wisely and I'll have the guard release your family." I looked at my family all of them still in a state of shock it seemed Edward was exchanging glances with Jasper and Alice. God I wish I could hear what they were saying! He locked eyes with me and nodded, I took that as a cue to tell Aro what I had already decided. I clenched my teeth and hissed "He should die."

Aro clapped his hands and shouted his approval "Yes, yes he should die…. Release them." He said his eyes shining brilliant red. Edward had his arms around me in seconds the rest of my family crowded around us. "Be prepared Bella…. Aro is hiding something." Edward whispered in my ear.


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108 - Edward's POV**

After entering the council chambers the thoughts of my family flooded my mind I heard Jasper's thoughts over all. _"I'm keeping Bella calm for now she's confused and upset but I will trigger her when the time comes. I want to see what Aro has up his sleeve before we jump to anything"_ I nodded to Jasper. My brother was always thinking on a military tactical basis. I understood the necessity but hated the fact that Bella and most of the others in my family were out of the loop.

Alice looked at me a disappointed scowl across her face as she nodded toward Alexandra. Alexandra was interfering with Alice's visions and I was unable to read the minds of those standing close to her. Aro made certain he was only at the most several feet from her at any time. He must think her powerful, to give her a position ahead of Jane in the guard flanking the dais. Jane looked extremely annoyed, Alec stood beside her. I could not hear either of their minds. I was fortunate to even hear Emmett who was the closest of my family to Alexandra.

The moment Aro approached Bella I was ready to call for Jasper to act, but I knew better. Aro was up to something the smug look on his face was more than enough evidence of that. He seems most particularly pleased with discovering Bella's secret. I was certain at that point we would all be put to death. Hiding a mutant vampire, although I hated to think of Bella in that way, would be a capital offence in Aro's eyes. As we know once a decision is made by Aro, Marcus and Caius normally fall into place.

Aro's temptation of Bella with a human was the most despicable thing I had ever witnessed. His lust for her power obviously effected the reason center of his brain. A newborn in a blood frenzy was likely to take out several members of the guard if he wasn't careful. He seemed to know she would not be attracted to the human's blood before we had even entered the council chambers. Wait. That was impossible, the only time we had encountered humans was of course when Bella had first awoken, and also on our last hunting trip. The first time there had been no one conscious to assess her reaction to the human and the second time Bella and I had been alone.

I thought to myself for a moment… what if we hadn't been alone?

The moment Bella said that Felix should die Aro gave the order for our captors to release us. I rushed to Bella's side. "Be prepared Bella…. Aro is hiding something." I whispered quickly in her ear. Alice's voice in my head chirped _"I can't see anything Edward how do you know?" _disregarded her question and focused on Aro. He paced toward Felix and then back again toward us. "Now Bella… How shall he die?" Aro questioned excitement laced his voice. "Be honest, how had you thought you would want to see him die?" Aro asked some of the guard looked uncomfortable being there. Felix had been one of them and now they would be there to witness his death. The thought of it made some of them question their place in the guard and made me smile.

Bella straightened slightly to answer Aro, she was stiff in my arms stress from the situation I assumed. "We were going to take him outside the city…. And give him a head start." She muttered under her breath. I could feel Bella's contempt for Aro coloring every word. Aro smiled… "Go on child, you would give him a head start, then what?" Bella took a deep breath sucking it in between her teeth. She glared at Felix as she spoke his eyes never left hers. "Then we would hunt him, tear him apart and burn him." Bella hissed. I gently squeezed her hand and felt her relax slightly.

Aro smirked at Bella, "And what makes you think you could catch him after giving him a head start?" he chuckled, some of the guard chuckled too Bella cut him off raising her voice "Because he'll be hungry, we will see where he chooses to go and we are faster." She growled referring to Alice being able to see him and me being faster. Bella growled. I had never seen her so defiant so strong…. She was pissed off. I took a mental note not to upset her in the future.

Aro nodded "A fitting end to a troublesome problem, but I am afraid that he will not be hungry. Is it not a human custom to grant a condemned man a final meal before his execution?" The room burst into a flurry of whispered discussions. "What has he got up his sleeve" Rosalie hissed. "I have never heard of a prisoner getting a last meal in voltera" Carlisle added. "Who cares as long as I get to rip his head off" was Emmett's addition to the conversation.

"Silence!" Marcus called. Marcus despised Aro's theatrics I am certain but he stood by curious to see what Aro had planned also. Caius didn't seem all that comfortable being here for this whole dramatic production. Aro motioned to Bella, "Would you deprive him of a last meal?" he asked woefully. Bella looked at me for an answer and I was as dumbfounded as she was. Having no idea what Aro was thinking I was as at as much of a loss as the rest of my family I simply had to shrug at her. "Alright" she said in an unsure tone. "He can have him." She pointed at the human dog walker that wanted to be bitten.

The human stepped forward, seemingly ready to obey Aro's command once given. "No, no, no, no, I don't think so… Gerard has done us a service and will be rewarded for his work. He will be changed." He nodded to a happily grinning Gerard who spun on his heal and left the room with his dog in tow. "I was thinking for Felix here something a little more…. Rustic." A huge grin crossed his face as he sat in his chair looking down on us all. "Demetri…. If you would." He motioned to Demetri who was standing near the huge wooden doors of the room. Demetri pulled the doors open.

Moments later he returned a thick rope in his hand. My eyes instantly went to the door, to what was on the end of that rope. To the immense horror of myself and my entire family first Seth then Jacob appeared. Jacob's eyes locked on mine and before I could react Bella cried out. "Jacob!"


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109 - Edward's POV**

I pulled my arms tightly around Bella before she could run to Jacob. I knew Demetri would be faster and would kill Jacob and Seth before Bella could get to them. "Edward let me go!" She hissed her fingers tearing at my flesh trying to get free. "Bella, calm down…. It's okay." I whispered in her ear but she wasn't listening she continued to fight me.

"We found these two rather peculiar smelling humans camping in your hunting ground. Stranger still your scent was all around their campsite Bella." Aro fiend innocence. "And now we find out that these humans are your friends? How can that be? Because if they know about you, they know about us." Aro's grin made my stomach clench. Everything that came out of his mouth spewed his syrupy sweet words like a disease. His movements and mannerisms all a beautiful guise for what he really wanted. He would hold Jacob and Seth's lives as assurance for Bella's complacence.

The man was no fool, he may have her family to hold but I am sure he wanted Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, possibly Jasper and Me as far away from Bella as possible. He wanted her like a child wants a new toy. Even more than he wanted Alice, he wanted Bella. He had been enamoured with her when he first saw her, fascinated in a way with how he was unable to read her and how Jane could not pain her. That fascination had grown to all out obsession within the past year. Even now his eyes tried to possess her I tightened my arms around her. She was mine, he could never have her. She was always meant to be mine and mine alone. As I was hers, It did not matter what happened I would never leave Bella.

"_Hey Bloodsucker! Hey Edward, listen up… they don't know we're wolves. We thought it would be more of an advantage if we didn't phase, so give us the word. We'll phase and scare the hell out of these vamps." _Jacob's thoughts ran through my head and I nodded to him "_You do have a plan right?"_ he asked a sarcastic tone in his head. I nodded once again and turned back to Bella. Not really an ironed out plan, but we seemed to have the idea of a plan. I was still staring at Jacob trying to convey my disbelief in his capture_. "Don't look at me like that, we were outnumbered I decided to make a strategic withdrawal I didn't want Seth getting hurt, now at least with you guys we may have a chance."_

Aro had begun speaking wile I was having my silent exchange with Jacob… "So I ask myself if these humans know about our kind, who else have you told….. Your friends…. Your family…. Your father?"

"Leave my father out of this…. he has no idea!" Bella bellowed. Alice helped me restrain her. She was just a little too strong for me to fully control her myself. "Bella calm down please your going to hurt someone." Alice whispered into her ear. Bella must have realized that the someone she was talking about would be Alice or myself so she relaxed slightly.

"Bella, I assure you if you stay with us your father will have nothing to worry about, but if you return home I will have no alternative but to send the guard to assure his lack of knowledge." Aro hissed. I knew Bella was near her breaking point, any more of this emotional torture there would be nothing Jasper could do to keep her emotions in check. If this was going to happen it would have to happen fast.

"Jacob Now!" I said loudly enough for him to hear. He and Seth instantly phased into massive wolves. Jacob took the opportunity and the momentary shock of the vampires around them to grab Felix's head while Seth grabbed an arm and they ripped off the offending appendages and tossed them toward the fireplace. At the same moment I quickly whispered to Bella, "Protect the family and the wolves." Jasper must have heard me and released an emotional assault on Bella just as the wolves came hurtling toward us. I felt Bella shutter at the strength of the emotion her legs wavering as I held her. The wolves came to a dead stop inches from Emmett as Bella's shied encircled us all.

Several vampires that had begun chasing the wolves were caught in mid stride by Bella's shield and now lay motionless on the ground just beyond the shimmering shield. Out entire family seemed to be intact and safe within the shield. The commotion the wolves had caused was still reverberating around the room. The sounds were chaotic, no thoughts seemed logical until Marcus called for order. I noticed then that the same group was also stunned by the manifestation of Bella's power. It seemed to be nothing they had ever seen before. Corin had crossed the floor of the chamber during the commotion and now stood just outside the shield to Bella's left.

Bella turned to me and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm okay now Edward, you can let go." she whispered. I loosened my grip on her but still held her hand in mine. I would never let go of her if I could possibly avoid doing so. I would never leave her ever again, and could only hope she felt the same. My entire family seemed to tense for the reaction of Aro and the rest of the council. Caius in particular was going to have an interesting reaction. He hated werewolves with a passion, he was almost killed by one centuries ago and had hunted the race practically to extinction. The looks of shock I saw through Bella's shield at first were now morphing into looks of hate and distain. Aro was put back the most of all he had stumbled backwards when the wolves had shown themselves. The guard started forming ranks around the leaders. Caius and Marcus had not moved from their seated positions. Caius's eyes still locked on the wolves, he had not moved a millimetre. The only word that came from his mouth was "Werewolves" Hissed through his teeth. Aro's gaze fixed on Corin "You lied to me." He growled steadying himself on his feet.

Corin straightened herself and stared straight at the volturi leader. "Yes, I did." Corin said loudly so the entire coven could hear. "I stand with the Cullen's, and I intend on leaving with them. You have no claim on this girl and I will do everything in my power to keep her from you." Corin hissed. The guard seemed taken back. Corin was very powerful and from the thoughts I gleaned from the guard none of them looked forward to taking her on in a physical assault. Aro cursed and growled in rage.


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110 - Bella's POV**

Edward's arms around me felt good but his grip was like a vice he was keeping me from lunging at Aro. Which I desperately wanted to do. Not only had he threatened me with feeding Jake and Seth to that monster Felix. After that I didn't think he would stoop any lower but along with threatening my friends and family he threatened my Father! I could feel myself loosing control. He said he would send the guard to check on my father? He couldn't be serious! Then I though, yes he was, he wanted me that much that he would do that just to assure my compliance. I couldn't allow that to happen!

I heard Edward call to Jacob and heard the flurry of commotion and Jake and Seth phased into wolves. I also saw with great satisfaction Jake and Seth's teeth piercing stone hard flesh and a moment later heard the sizzle as Felix's head tumbled into the fireplace. Edward's lips were instantly at my ear "Protect the family and the wolves." he hissed his lips grazing my earlobe. A wave of confusion went though my brain, Edward must have had a silent conversation with Jacob, they had come up with a plan. Within an instant I felt a surge of emotion overtake me. I had to concentrate on focusing the shield tightly around us. There were certain people I didn't want to hurt that would be outside the shield. Namely Corin, and possibly Alec, he had been quite helpful I wouldn't kill him If I could avoid it.

The wolves had thankfully made it inside the shield I felt Jacob nuzzle my hand and stand to one side of me. He had gotten bigger, Sitting down he was taller than me, well he was always taller than me, but he looked even more impressive standing amongst a room of vampires. Seth stood beside Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie scrunched her at the apparent smell, I didn't understand it Jake still smelled just fine to me. I noticed Corin just beyond my shield standing as close to us as she dared.

Aro was hissing his distain for her. She had chosen to stand with us and from what I understood she would not be coming back to train anyone in the future for the Volturi. She had blatantly lied to Aro and had hidden things from him in full view, she would not be forgiven.

"Alec, Jane! It seems that Corin has been against us from the beginning." Aro said grinning widely. Jane and Alec obediently stepped forward and as they did, I was able to do something that I don't even think I really thought about. I extended my shield around Corin and over her head without touching her. In essence creating a bubble inside a bubble. Aro growled in anger. What did he think setting Jane and Alec on Corin would do, um Hello, mirror she'd kick their asses with their own powers.

When I extended my shield around Corin my family gasped in surprise but I wasn't aware at first that that wasn't the only cause. I looked up when Edward whispered "Jane."

Jane had continued walking toward my shield without glancing back at the other volturi. "Jane, get back here." Aro bellowed he was barely containing himself at this point, I could see him lunging for her at any moment. "No" she said bluntly as she turned to meet his gaze. "I have no intention of going back there." She smiled in my direction but I think it was directed at Edward. I know he didn't feel anything for her but I was still slightly jealous. I did know that Jasper was exceedingly happy a huge grin crossed his face. "She's destabilized the entire structure of the guard" he muttered under his breath pulling a stunned Alice to his side. He was right the guard members were staring back and forth from Jane to Aro, somewhat like a lost puppy looking for it's master. Jane had been at the forefront of the guard for so long that it looked like some of them were confused as to who to stand beside.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Alec hissed from his place beside Aro. "What I should have done a long time ago brother, the right thing." Jane responded her voice was flat and emotionless. "I am leaving this cesspit and going out in the world, I will no longer be someone else's pawn. The Cullen's are the only decent people I have met in this place. Where they go I will go and they will have my protection. Along with their own abilities. I suggest you don't come after us."

Jane turned and locked eyes with Edward. "It's okay she really is with us." He whispered. I reluctantly extended my shield around her. "I will miss you brother" She called to Alec. Alec seemed to be in shock his mouth didn't work and he stood in stunned silence.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Aro screamed. "Guards! Take them, whatever means necessary!" he bellowed, the guard obediently closed ranks around us.

I looked around at my family safely protected by my shield Jane met my eyes "Thank you." She said quietly. Jacob and Seth were eyeing her from toes to hairline, it would certainly be an interesting experience from here on in. I nodded to her and she turned to watch her brother once again. I felt Edward squeeze me to his chest. "Shall we get out of here then?" I smiled. "Love to." I looked around at the vampires outside my shield and wondered what to do next. "Just remember, they can't touch you." Edward said kissing me on the forehead.

Then I knew what to do. I extended my shield sharply toward the door like a knife blade between the vampires that blocked our path. Then with a thought I turned that knife sideways and splayed the guard in two. "You can't leave" Aro called. "We will hunt you down, you, your friends, your family, all of them!" Aro's words seemed desperate. We were taking away what he wanted, meaning Alice and myself, what he already had meaning Jane and Corin, and leaving him with nothing. I turned to say something but before I could form the words Caius leapt from his chair.

"Aro, sit down and shut up!" he growled. He carefully approached my shield addressing myself and the rest of my family. "No one will interfere with your leaving, we ask that you do not return…. Ever." He swallowed hard. "And as for the werewolves, Keep them in the Americas." he looked disdainfully down his nose at Jacob and Seth. A torrent of growls emanated from Jacob. "He says he would rather be at home than ever return here." Edward translated. Jacob gave him a look that screamed _'that's not what I said._'

Marcus was now restraining Aro as Caius nodded to us, "Make way, the Cullen's are leaving us." He called The guard reacted pulling open the great oak doors that kept the room separate from the rest of the castle. Edward pulled me to his side as we walked toward the door and out into the castle beyond. My shield a liquid entity bending and moving with us. Corin looked slightly uncomfortable encased in her bubble but didn't complain. "Where are we…" I asked but Carlisle cut me off. "The cars are in the basement."

Jane nodded and took the lead as we followed her down a narrow corridor and several flights of stairs. We ended up as promised in the parking garage. The cars that the Cullen's had brought to Voltera were parked side by side, that was when the realization hit me. "I don't know if I can protect us all in separate cars." I announced to my family who had begun to separate into two groups. What were we going to do now?


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111 - Jacob's POV**

Well this was going to be interesting, ten people and two wolves crammed into two sedans. Reluctantly I allowed for the fact that Seth and I were bigger as wolves and said that we would phase back except we had no clothing. Little did I know that the little elf-vamp Alice had packed and stocked the cars. "This was just one possible future I saw, it pays to be prepared" she trilled tearing open the luggage and thowing pants to Seth and I.

A short discussion continued as we got ourselves presentable for the ladies in the group. It was decided that Bella would ride in the car with the most defenceless. Those with powers would ride in the other car. So here is how it stood Bella, Edward, Ape man (Emmett), Blondie (Rosalie), Wifey (Esme) and (Carlisle) took one car. Elf girl (Alice), Zombie guy (Jasper), the two redeyes (Jane and Corin), Seth and I were in the other. I didn't much like the idea of being in the same car with a bunch of stinkin' vampires but I even hated it more to be in a car with non animal eating vamps. Cripes where do they find these people!

Carlisle told Bella not to use her shield unless she absolutely needed to, and I could see his point. Two cars fully encased in a dome of energy driving down the road isn't exactly inconspicuous. Carlisle was driving Bella's car and to my horror Jane was driving ours. She looked like a kid, not to mention an friggin' evil kid with the blood red eyes and her hair pulled back into a bun. Where do these Italian vamps get their style, the morgue?

We were inside the cars and starting down the tunnel within minutes of entering the basement. We kept an open line of communication between the two cars with cell phones. We were following the Car Bella was in down the winding streets of the city. I suggested to the group that I call Sam and have some of the pack keep an eye on Charlie just in case the vamps made good on their threat. Everyone agreed.

Calling home wouldn't normally be something I dreaded but since we hadn't told anyone we were leaving and it was explicitly against the Alpha's orders I knew I would get an ear full. I dialled the number and was relived when Emily answered the phone. She simply sounded disappointed and expressed that Sam was extremely upset with me. I asked her to pass along the message that Charlie needed a guard at least until we got home and that I would tell them everything when we got there tomorrow.

We would be home tomorrow, what a friggin' relief that would be. Every moment I had spent away made me regret ever leaving. It still pained me to see Bella the way she was but while I was here the only time I ever was really at peace was sitting by the fire last night talking to Bella. She was still my best friend and the pack be damned I would fight for her. I knew she had chosen the leach but there was nothing that would keep me from being her friend. I still had hope she would leave the leach for me, but well, it was a long shot.

All of a sudden the phone line between us and the other car got louder "I see them on the rooftops, the guard is tracing our progress." Carlisle said. I instantly looked to the tops of the surrounding buildings a few vampires were racing from rooftop to rooftop keeping an eye on us. "Why the hell do they care we're leaving" I muttered. "Aro still wants Bella we won't be safe until we are airborne" Corin trilled from the front seat. I felt the car accelerate. We were on our way to Milan to the airport.

"So what's the plan, we get to the airport then what? No offence but I don't think the red eyes freaks among us will get though security." I asked as we finally exited the city and were turning onto what resembled a highway. "We flew in on the Jet it should be gassed up and waiting for us" Carlisle responded. "You have a Jet??" I heard Bella ask on the other end of the phone. I guess the bloodsucker had left that out of their conversations.

"There following us" I heard Edward growl, a lot of them. I turned to look behind us several black SUV's were quickly gaining on us. "God, even Aro isn't this idiotic" I heard Jane mutter under her breath. "He's not thinking logically, we need to stop them somehow does anyone have any ideas?" Jane directed her question toward the phone. It was getting dark and the traffic on the highway seemed to be lightening. Which would give the SUV's the perfect opportunity to try to run us off the road. After a moment of silence I snapped "Well I suggest we go Faster!"

Within a fraction of a second I saw the car ahead of us start to break away, I guess Dr. Fang liked my suggestion. Jane increased her speed to match. A hundred twenty miles per hour we would be in Milan in an hour if we kept up that rate. I heard a roar of engines behind us as they raced to match our speed. Everyone in the cars were silent, if we could have willed the cars to go faster we would have been airborne by now. I could feel every hair on the back of my neck prickle every muscle tense.

"Jacob, you need to calm down you don't want to phase in the car." The zombie looking one, uh, Jasper said. "Sorry" I muttered cracking my knuckles one by one. We were playing a deadly game of cat and mouse and it really irked me to be in the position of being the mouse. I was much more comfortable in a stressful situation as a wolf. I could deal better when I was a wolf, I didn't feel so annoyingly exposed as a wolf.

"Eh Jake…" Seth whispered. "I think I should probably call Mom before we get in any more trouble." Seth groaned, he didn't seem to enthusiastic about the idea. "It's your funeral kid, but you may want to wait. If we get killed what would be the point in worrying her. If we don't then you can call her from the plane." I reasoned, why put himself trough hell before hand if we were gonna get killed. "Good idea" he muttered handing the phone back to Alice. "I'll be grounded for life when we get back anyway." The kid had a point…. That was if Sam didn't kill us first.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112 - Bella's POV**

Mere seconds after I slid into the car Edward pulled me onto his lap. I like to think it's because he wanted to be that close but I knew it was also to save space for the others. Esme sat beside us flanked by Emmett and Rosalie sat in the front with Carlisle. I felt a little more at ease with Edward's arms around me but I still didn't like the thought of Jacob in a car with Jane. I don't know what it was but I didn't trust her. Maybe Edward could see past that side of her but all I saw when I looked at her was the look of joy on her face as Edward crumpled in pain.

We hadn't really had time to debate Jane's joining us as a family, I am sure there would be a few objectors but there was no time for that now. The fact that Corin had come with us thrilled me. If she stayed with us in Forks for a while maybe she would continue my training. I was still scared of my shield in a way. I was afraid that I might hurt someone I loved and I couldn't really be at peace until that fear was gone.

I leaned back against Edward's chest, it was unbelievable how tired I was. Even with the threat of the Volturi that followed us I was exhausted. "Tired love?" Edward whispered into my ear, "mmm yeah." I replied. "Sleep, we won't be in Milan for at least three quarters of an hour." he said his lips brushing lightly against my neck. I shook my head "No, I need to stay awake at least until we are safely on the plane." I felt Esme take my hand "Bella dear there is no reason to exhaust yourself I am sure your shield took a lot of energy, you need to rest." Her gentle eyes looked at me hopefully. "Alright but if anything new happens…" "We will wake you dear." She smiled at me melting all of my resolve to remain awake. I gave Edward a scornful look and curled up against him.

With Edward's arms curled around me I was certain I could sleep through anything, I felt so safe with him. I could hear him breathing and the sounds of the car traveling down the road. Even the commentary from Jacob's car had ceased when Esme suggested I rest.

I woke up I'm not sure how long later by Edward asking if I was alright. "Bella? Are you?" I blinked my eyes several times. I was shivering and had the weirdest pain in my stomach. "I don't know, uh… I think I'm going to be sick. My stomach is doing back flips." I groaned I pulled myself closer to Edward trying to stay warm. He felt warm to me since I was changed but now I felt like an ice cube. Emmett struggled out of his jacket and Esme wrapped it around me. Even Rosalie looked concerned. I felt the car accelerate and saw Carlisle eyeing me in the rear view mirror. "I'm fine, it's probably just from using my shield too long I burnt up all my fuel reserves. I should probably hunt once I get a chance." The pain in my stomach did feel slightly like hunger pains.

"Bella, don't downplay your symptoms for our sake, as your doctor I need to know." Carlisle said from the driver's seat. "Now tell me how you feel." I looked to Edward to take my side but he looked as concerned as everyone else in the car. "I have no idea about the shivering, I must be cold but I'm not, and my stomach. Well it feels like really bad indigestion along with being punched really hard in the stomach." Nobody spoke for a minute, it was infuriating. "I'm fine really." I looked around the car everyone's face lined with worry.

"Bella, I don't think you should use your shield again until I have had an opportunity to examine you, we have no idea what kind of damage this power may be doing to your body. No matter what you might say we all know that you are not as indestructible as you may want to be." Carlisle said his eyes staring back at me through the mirror. He was truly concerned about me, I looked back to see the same look on Edward's face. "But the volturi, we still have to get on the plane and with at least four SUV's full of Volturi I need to help."

"Bella for the love of god would you smarten up and listen to the vamps!? I never thought I'd say it but Carlisle's right you need to take care of yourself." Jacob snapped on the other end of the phone. "Jacob stay out of this, please I'm fine."

Then the distinct voice of Jane was on the other end of the phone. "I know you don't like me Bella but listen to Carlisle. I was there at the castle though the experiments. On what Aro called the abominations. Not only were they experimented on, dissected and tortured. They were made to use their powers until it drained them to the point where they died. If your tired now that could just be the warning sign." Everyone seemed stunned by Jane's admission. She had seen a lot in the thousands of years she spent in Voltera. Of course she would have firsthand knowledge of experiments preformed less than five hundred years ago.

"Thank you Jane." I said breaking the silence. "Alright then, we are going to have to figure out a plan that doesn't involve me then." I admitted that I would sit out. I hated feeling useless, it felt like I was a pathetic human again. I felt Edward squeeze me tightly his lips at my ear "I love you." how many timed could I hear him say that in an eternity, and how many times would it continue to surprise me. I was lost in Edward's arms and in his eyes as tactical planning conversations broke out all around us.

After fifteen minutes it was decided that Edward would whisk me aboard the plane and start the pre-flight checks while Carlisle removed the blocks and opened the hanger. Emmett and Seth were to Keep Carlisle from being ambushed while the others protected the plane. Carlisle was insistent that Jane not have to attack her brother if he was indeed among those that followed us. Corin would handle Alec in her place. When Carlisle was finished securing the hanger Emmett would come aboard so Edward could help with any pending attack. Little did I know that Emmett was a pilot. Edward knew enough about avionics to get the plane ready for takeoff but had never studied to be a pilot. I was beginning to suspect that there was a lot I didn't know about my new family. It may even take years to learn it all, but I couldn't wait to learn it.

I also couldn't wait to get the heck out of Italy. Lovely food and gorgeous landscape, but their hospitality and vampire politics I could do without. I made a mental note never to come back. That is if we lived that long. I dozed against Edward's shoulder until we pulled onto the tarmac of the airfield. The four SUV's following us spread out and accelerated their pursuit. I was not looking forward to what was coming.


	113. Chapter 113

**_*** Okay everyone I have to admit I have no experience with avionics so I made up things that sounded impressive so please don't be critical of my complete bullcrap *smile* This is my first Split POV chapter so I hope you don't mind it was kind of necessary. Enjoy!***_**

**Chapter 113 - Split POV's**

_Part 1. Edward's POV_

We drove right into the hanger the automatic door slamming shut behind us. If the volturi were smart they wouldn't ram it and set of the alarms. Then again the way Aro was acting I wouldn't put it past them. I slid out of the car and picked up Bella. She was about to protest but winced instead. Whatever pain she was feeling was enough to even get past her normal suffer in silence look. Bella looked exhausted her body felt limp, I couldn't be more worried about her but we all had things that needed to be done. I ran up the stairs and threw open the door of the plane. I carried Bella inside and laid her on one of the couches near the back where she could lie down.

"Go Edward, I'll be fine." She said her eyes drifting closed. I kissed her lips gently and caressed her face. "I'll be back soon." I muttered. Getting to my feet it took ever ounce of restraint I had not to rush back to Bella but I needed to get us ready for takeoff. Through the cockpit windows I could see action around the plane. Our group had fanned out down the side of the plane keeping the door behind them. I assumed Carlisle was removing the blocks from the plane's landing gear. I started the pre-flight checks and started the engines. We were fully fuelled up and all lights were go.

Flaps were functional. I called into the tower with our flight plan and requested a place in the takeoff cue as soon as possible. I was informed that there were four flights in the cue ahead of us. Thank god this was a small part of the airport that worked independently from that which the international commercial jets flew from. If that had been the case we would be luck to be eightieth in the cue. I followed the rest of the pre-flight procedures laid out in the manual. I had it saved to memory by this point but I was distracted I never was distracted doing this before.

I saw Emmett, Carlisle and Seth at the hanger doors, normally a small tractor would be used to push the massive folding door across the hanger but we had vampire strength. While they were still unbolting the large lock holding the door I heard a loud bang. The volturi had kicked in a door at the side of the building and were pouring though the small opening. I shook my head trying to make myself focus on the task at hand. I heard Esme's voice from behind me "I'll stay with Bella, so you won't worry." She said.

I could have kissed he, It would be almost impossible for me to leave the plane and Bella alone during the fight but at least I knew Esme would take care of her. It gave me a bit of relief "Thank you Esme, you have no ide.." "Your welcome dear." She said smiling as she turned and left the cabin. The last few checks were the most crucial. Shutting off the oil pressure gauge manually and restarting it to confirm that the gauges were reading correctly. Flipping the switch I waited several seconds until the gauge read zero. Then flipping it back on I held my breath, thankfully the gauge raced toward its proper setting. Emmett and Carlisle had finished with the doors, it was a clear shot ahead to get home. If only it were that simple.

_Part 2 - Emmett's POV_

Christmas came early this year was all I could think if I was lucky I would be able to do two of my very favourite things today Fly the jet and kick some volturi ass! Carlisle and I has just finished unlocking the massive door as the volturi burst though a side door. I almost ran for them then but the resounding growl from Jacob had them stopped dead in their tracks. We swiftly moved the door out of the way and quickly joined our family.

Edward hadn't stuck his head out of the cockpit yet so I stood my ground. I was surprised to see that Aro had not accompanied the guard. Alec stood front and center, it looked like he was in change. Dimetri stood to one side and Alexandria to the other. "Jane, what are you doing, come back with us now." Alec hissed. "No! did you not understand me, I am leaving! I am going to America, and then who knows where. I want to live my own life for a while." Jane seemed happy. She was acting like a kid, finally out from under her father's roof.

"Jane, this is your family your talking about. You are Jane Volturi just as much as I am Alec Volturi, you can't set that aside. We are kin, you and I are blood!" Alec seemed anxious and annoyed. The little twerp should just leave well enough alone. "I am not going back Alec and I am not Jane Volturi, I am Jane of Kildan Vale. I have always been her, I just forgot!" Jane hissed the name volturi as if it were a curse and embraced her original name. "If that is how you will have it sister, you can deny your place in our family but I was told to bring you home. I have yet to fail a single mission. Come quietly and bring Bella, and the rest of them can go."

"Over my rotting corpse" I growled. Jake and Seth's fur bristled as they took a stance to either side of me. "Alec, do not let Aro's greed tear you apart from your sister. Allow us to leave in peace. Aro does not need Bella, she is an abomination, and your sister chooses to go, Allow us to leave in peace" Carlisle implored. "No more of this! Take them." Alec cried. Instantly twenty volturi were advancing on us.

I saw Corin rush toward Alec, she would be the only one besides Jane and Bella that might have a chance against his power. I lunged for Dimetri as Jake and Seth tore into the crowd. Jane was using her power on any vampires that were not engaged in combat with one of our family I could see Jasper flipping back and forth between two opponents biting, slashing and clawing. Alice was dancing through the crowd taking a leap onto one of Jasper's attacker's backs twisting his head clean off.

Dimetri lunged for my neck and I threw him down. He was a half decent sized guy but his fighting tactics had a lot of gaps. He dodged one way punched him in the ribs, he tried to flank me I was ahead of him. After a few minutes I got him by the arm and twisted. The rather satisfying sound of a ball socket popping out and flesh tearing was heard around the hanger. I threw his arm as far as I could. There was never a fire around when I needed one. It was funny hearing him curse in Italian. Rosalie had made quick work of Alexandria who had retreated to the back of the hanger trying to gather her limbs.

There had only been about twenty Volturi, now about half were in pieces several others were writhing in pain on the hanger floor. Corin had kept Alec busy with an amazing display of martial arts. I don't think she was really trying to hurt him, simply keep him busy. Jane on the other hand was busily knocking down every vampire in her line of sight with intense pain. Rosalie had joined me on my dismemberment of Dimetri. If it was up to me he would be a burning pile of ash, the guy was annoying and his tracking power would allow him to find us anywhere we went.

Carlisle was guarding the door to the plane keeping basically out of the fray. Several vampires had attempted to board the plane and were now picking themselves up from halfway across the hanger. It looked like Jasper had been bitten a few times Rosalie had a long gash down her arm that was healing rapidly, Alice had a quickly fading mark on her cheek.

That was when Edward stuck his head out of the plane. Damn, I was having fun! I guess that was my cue to exit to the plane and get us airworthy. I guess if we couldn't reason with the Volturi incapacitating them was a good enough way of getting out of here.


	114. Chapter 114

**Chapter 114 - Edward's POV**

I ran off the plane after Esme assured me that Bella was sleeping. Emmett had just finished with Dimetri and passed me on the stairs grumbling something about spoiling all his fun. I came off the plane to see the Volturi in chaos and my family nursing several wounds. It looked as though without Jane on their side the Volturi were lost. As if they were trying to stand on one foot and failing miserably. Most of the Volturi were in pieces Alec was about to loose his fight with Corin and the rest of them weren't engaging us.

Within moments Corin had Alec on the ground on his chest her foot planted in the small of his back with his arms extended painfully behind him. "Arrhhh, Alright!" He growled. He was unable to knock Corin from his back whatever way he moved. "Alright, I give! Edward, you know if I'm telling the truth, would you get her off me!" he yelled in an indignant tone. He was right I could tell by his thoughts that he had given up on the idea of bringing Jane and Bella back to Voltera.

Although, I wasn't quite in the mood yet to ask Corin to release him. "There are some things we need to discuss first Alec, you understand." He hissed his frustration as I spoke. "You are going to tell Aro that Forks is off limits, that my family is off limits. If we see or even hear news that the guard is poking around…. What you see here, will only be the beginning of the carnage we will reap upon the volturi." I may be enhancing what we were prepared to do but we needed to send a clear message to the Ancients that they were not welcome. That we wouldn't allow them to interfere in our lives. "And if they don't believe that, just remind him that Bella's power will strengthen in time."

Alec still splayed on the floor of the hanger couldn't stop his cocky side from showing for too long. "And where is Bella?" Corin instantly read my mind and pulled his arms back further grinding her heal into his spine. "Ahhh" He growled. "I don't even want to hear a though in your mind about Bella. Tell your boss he can forget about her too." I looked over my shoulder Jane's eyes were locked on her brother's. "I'll return someday, but don't come looking for me Alec… I need time." She muttered. Then Jane turned and headed for the plane.

"Stay where you are and once were gone you can pick up the pieces of your friends." Carlisle growled at Alec extending a hand to Corin who took it and gently jumped off of Alec's back. My family all turned and walked toward the awaiting plane. I stooped down to speak with Alec for another minute. "We never planned this, I mean with Jane…. We didn't expect…" That was when he cut me off. "You might not of expected it but I did, she's been growing disillusioned with the Volturi for a few decades now, I never thought it would go this far. Steer her in the right direction Edward and I will do what I can here. I can't make promises, but it may take a while to rebuild the guard to what we were."

I didn't expect it but Alec stood and shook my hand. The other vampires simply stared in disbelief. "Gather up the fallen and get them in the trucks…. Inconspicuously, we don't want any humans becoming interested in our work here." he ordered. "Take care of your Bella Edward, she is... Well one of a kind. Oh and look out for Jane, she has one wicked temper." I nodded to Alec and took off toward the plane. I turned back, "Alec, you can come with us you know." I called. A grin crossed his face and he shook his head. "I can't, it's not just Jane, I've met someone… I couldn't leave her, just like you couldn't leave Bella." his response was that of someone in love. I couldn't argue and simply nodded and turned back toward the plane.

I felt no pursuit behind me and only heard Alec barking orders at what remained of the hunting party he had started with. It was amazing to see that my family was able to beat such unmanageable odds and come away barely scathed. I think the fact that each of us could fight as one or as a team had something to do with it. We were not simply out for ourselves we defended and protected each other. That is what made our style of fighting so dangerous. I kicked the rolling stairs away from the plane violently making them crash into the opposing wall. Shutting the door behind me I secured the hatch as I felt the plane slowly start to move.

Our escape from Voltera was not what I thought it would be, I could never imagine the miraculous amount of luck that seemed to make everything go our way. At this point Jacob and Seth's presence even felt like it was part of the overall plan. It put the guard off their game just enough to make all of this possible…. But I would never tell Jake that. I didn't need him getting a bigger ego over it. I smiled to myself. Looking up from the door I noticed several members of my family tending wounds that were healing into scars and others healing completely. Alice looked up at me _"were going to get home safe and sound Edward, I couldn't see beyond that…. Wolves you know." _she grimaced slightly tilting her head to examine Jasper's wounds.

I made my way to the couch seat at the back of the plane without really realizing my feet were taking me there. It was as if gravity pulled me to her. Esme's face showed a world of worry. She had never been good at hiding her emotions. I could tell that all of my family was worried about Bella. I sat down beside her, her eyes were closed and her breathing steady, she was asleep. If she wasn't desperately sick Bella would have never slept through all of that. This couldn't be a good sign. I looked to Carlisle who didn't bother speaking just thought. _"I took her vitals son, she seems to be stable and simply exhausted. You should probably hunt as soon as we land. When it comes to her pain I am afraid I am at a loss. Perhaps it is as she said, hunger pains. We don't know what kind of signals her body could be sending her."_

I nodded to Carlisle there was nothing he could do here anyhow. Hopefully Bella would sleep and wake up revived and hungry. I could only hope that that would be the extent of her illness. I gently lifted her and sat with her head now in my lap. She groaned slightly at the movement but curled herself against me. I stroked her hair and thought about our new life together as I felt the plane take off. We were finally bound for home, and hopefully for some answers.


	115. Chapter 115

**Chapter 115 - Jasper's POV**

What a relief, was all I though as I saw the ground disappear below the wings of the plane. Finally out of that god forsaken place and back to our normal lives. Alice has reprimanded me for trying to be everywhere at once. I had several bite marks to add to my collection. It still was my natural instinct to want to protect her. I know it was foolish because when it came to a fight Alice was as fierce as a jaguar. She was an unstoppable force of nature and she was mine. I couldn't wait to get home, Alice and I had some apart time to make up for and I didn't plan on allowing her out of my sight for a very, very long time.

I looked about the plane and took in the unusual sight. Jane was locked in rapid discussion with Corin, Carlisle and Esme. Seth took the opportunity to speak with Alice and Jacob was sleeping in one of the back seats, snoring loudly. Rosalie had joined Emmett in the cockpit just after takeoff complaining of the dog smell and I drifted among the groups.

Jane was busy informing Carlisle with any knowledge she had about the experiments that had taken place in Voltera. "The venom experiments were of great interest to Aro, he was particularly interested in the effect on human tissue. He had at one point thought that vampire venom may be a cure all for human disease." she mentioned. "Although it was not out of compassion for humans that he was interested in curing them it was to create a pure and never ending food source for us." She glared at Carlisle. "Obviously the experiment was a failure but why did he keep the survivor's alive for extended periods, normally a failed experiment would have been terminated." Jane nodded, "Yes, but he saw promise in some of those that survived, several had powers that interested him, but they were volatile and sometimes even self destructive. Out of the original seventeen survivors only three made it past their first year."

Carlisle looked stunned "Past their first year, from what I read in the archive they were all disposed of weeks after their creation." Jane shook her head, "No, Aro even had those three trained to become part of the guard. One of them a young man Augustine was telekinetic and quite powerful. He was taken on several missions under my command. On one of those missions he was attacked and bitten, whatever it was, that extra dose of venom killed him." Carlisle nodded.

I had to ask "What about the other two, what happened to them?" Jane looked at the floor, "one of them didn't survive the training…. Felix ended up killing her while showing her how to fight." she said grimacing at the though. It seemed as though Jane had truly turned over a new leaf and was being honest with us. "The last one was my friend, her name was Juliet. She had a power that is hard to describe. She could change her image.… what I mean is she could change her features, her skin colour, hair colour. She was a chameleon of sorts. It was over a year before she disappeared." Jane said. "What do you mean disappeared?" I urged.

"One day she just didn't come back from patrol. Some of the guard was convinced that Aro has her locked up someplace for some sort of insult, but I think she escaped. If anyone could have escaped the castle it would have been her. I may go and look for her if I can…. It was difficult to have friends in the castle." She said her emotions were full of sadness. Carlisle put an arm around her shoulder and she jumped. "I believe we would like to help you try to find her, we would be interesting in anything she may be able to add to Bella's current condition."

Jane seemed to be becoming more at ease over the mere hours surrounded by our family, she smiled and asked questions as Esme told her about our house in Forks. She seemed in awe of our relationships and shared stories of living among the volturi, some of which were even humorous. She let her hair down, both figuratively and physically, removing her pulled back hairstyle and shook if free of it's confines. She looked as though she may have been fifteen or sixteen when she was changed. Now after all this time, maybe she could regain her innocence.

I excused myself as Esme droned on about how lovely Forks was in the winter and made my way to the back of the plane. Edward had barely moved throughout all of this. Bella was asleep on his lap and I swear he was counting her breaths. I moved to sit across from him, I could feel his depression permeate the plane. He was desperately worried about Bella's condition and I couldn't blame him. Now however I was not picking up any emotion from Bella other than contentment. She had been in pain but that seems to have subsided, she was still sleeping which I took as a good sign.

I felt Alice float down beside me "Don't worry Edward, whatever it is we are all here for both of you." She whispered, not wanting to wake Bella. "Thank you, I know…" Edward said gently stoking Bella's cheek. "What is it then Edward?" I asked. Edward was not one to volunteer information. "I… she's…. she is truly my soul mate." he stuttered. Alice smirked "Well halleluiah, you finally figured it out!" she trilled quietly. Edward shook his head "No Alice, my compagno di anima." Alice and I both stared back in stunned silence.

"Edward, lets not go back to quoting things in Italian please… I mean I believe Jasper is my true mate too but, we don't have the same thoughts or know what each other is thinking or anything….. Maybe your just over thinking things." Alice pleaded. "Alice it isn't just that, I felt her pain… I felt her thirst, I didn't imagine that."


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapter 116 - Split POV's**

Part 1. Alice's POV

"Compagno di anima" the soul mate, I thought it was a myth. Not that I knew much about it at all, basically only what I had learned from other vampires and I was really too young too know too much about it. It was rumoured to happen on occasion to our kind that mates were so connected that they could feel what the other felt. The Volturi swore that the ancients had all found their soul mates. That Marcus had almost died of his mates projected pain when his mate had perished. It was not a widely believed occurrence most vampires just thought of it as a typical mating situation.

"Edward, we weren't aware that you and Bella had well… made it official." Jasper asked taking the words out of my mouth. I saw Edward swallow hard "We haven't… I mean we did but we didn't…. uhhh." Edward groaned. I could tell he didn't want to speak with certain people listening. Jacob was still snoring several seats away from us and Seth seemed to be fascinated with watching Corin folding paper into interesting shapes. I was happy he didn't seem

"_You mean you haven't bitten her yet…. Well I mean you have but not in the act."_ I thought trying to make it sound less overtly sexual. "Exactly!" he exclaimed a little too loudly. Bella groaned and rolled to her side. Edward said nothing until making certain she was asleep once again.

"Do you think it's possible? Or am I completely off my rocker?" Edward asked. I saw Jasper shrug, it was obvious to me since I first met Bella that Edward's love for her was stronger than the love some vampires have for their mates. Well to be truthful he was really intense when it came to Bella. I had not seen it diminish even slightly in the years since they first met. "Honestly Edward, I don't know… it sounds plausible but none of us really have any experience with this sort of thing. For all we know it's a myth." I said scratching my head.

"We should leave this for another time Bella's waking up" I whispered. "Jas, can you ask Carlisle about this for me? I don't want to leave Bella." Edward pleaded. I saw Jasper nod out of the corner of my eye. If Edward was indeed feeling Bella's pain this was more than just her life that may be in danger, it could also be Edward. Could either of them survive the other's death?

As I had predicted Bella became lucid within minutes. She blinked several times and whipped her eyes.

Part 2. Bella's POV

I felt like I had been drugged, and still felt somewhat groggy as I opened my eyes. Finding three sets of amber eyes looking down at me made me jump. "What the? What is everyone staring at?" I groaned. "Nothing love, Alice, Jasper and I were just talking when you woke up. How are you feeling?" Edward asked stroking a finger down my cheek. I took account of myself, I was still really tired…. My stomach growled. "I'm tired and hungry… I can't believe I slept though all that." I pouted. "I really need to know what's wrong with me." Edward tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "We'll find out soon I hope."

Jasper excused himself saying something about promising Emmett he would check on him in case Rosalie was on a tear. The moment he opened the door to the cockpit I heard Rosalie shreek "You don't aim for birds you idiot!" She his him so hard I heard the smack. Jasper grimaced and closed the door. Alice and Edward joined me laughing.

"Okay, you really need to tell me how Emmett got a pilot's licence" I managed to sputter out between laughs.

Carlisle had noticed I was awake and sat down on the couch across from us. "Bella, how are you feeling?" I glanced at Edward he still had his stoic yet concerned look all over his face. "I feel better, I mean I'm still tired and my stomach is growling but there is no pain any more. I can't wait to get home." I grinned at Edward. "Well your vitals are all as they were back in Voltera, I can see nothing wrong with you but I need you to inform me of anything, any slight change. When we get back to the house we can start the tests and see if there is anything that we can do." Carlisle gave us both a gentle smile and returned to the front of the cabin.

"Well I had better make sure Jasper hasn't killed Emmett" Alice announced and made a stealthy exit.

"Do I smell or something?" I asked Edward who was gazing at me as I sat up. "Of course not, I think they are trying to give us some privacy." He smirked taking my cheeks in both hands and gently kissing me on the lips. I scrambled into his lap not wanting to allow for him to separate himself from me. Edward broke our kiss the instant he felt me straddle his knees. "Bella, don't start something we can't finish." He said in a whispered groan. His hands moved to my waist, as he gently picked me and set me on the couch beside him.

I sighed tossing my head back against the couch. "Alright but now I'm serious, you need to entertain me. I want to know how Emmett got a pilot's licence." I looked up at him expectantly. "It's a very long story." he laughed. I grinned at him "I think I have time."

Over the next few hours Edward told me of how the Cullen's had hidden out in the Canadian north during WWII to avoid the conflict. Edward told me how much he wanted to go to war to defend our rights and how it made him and Emmett feel to be considered "cowards" by not fighting. Vampires after all would not do well in a war because of all of the blood. Not even someone as practiced as Carlisle would put themselves in a place were they might be exposed like that. After WWII Emmett still had a need to do something adventurous. After a couple decades of putting up with him reading everything there was to know about war, tanks, armaments, guns, and planes Rosalie had gotten fed up.

When the Vietnam war came up the Cullen's once again had to exit the country. Now with Alice and Jasper in tow they spent the duration of the war in south America. Edward said that Emmett was really political and would spend all his time talking war with Jasper. After two years Rosalie finally relented and told him he could go have flying lessons if he would just shut the hell up. Since then Emmett learned to fly and Rosalie has gotten her way.

Edward pulled me close, "of course I don't expect us to ever argue like those two do." He kissed me on the forehead. "Your right" I responded. "I expect you to have the good sense to know I'm right." a shocked look appeared on Edward's face.


	117. Chapter 117

**Chapter 117 - Jacob's POV**

I woke up to Bella's laugh, if there was anything in the world more beautiful sounding I had never heard it. Then by the smell I remembered I was stuck on a plane with the entire vampire population of Forks plus two. How the hell was I going to explain this to Sam…. "Oh but they are good human eating vamps… no worries" I thought to myself. I would be lucky if I got away from Sam with my tail still attached. How do I let myself get wrapped up into these things. I knew it was my own damn fault for going to Italy but I had to think that Seth and I being there had a positive outcome. I don't think the vamps were going to act at all without a little prodding from me.

At least Bella was awake, she looked moderately happy as I peered around the corner of my seat. "Jacob! Your awake, come sit and talk to me." she called. She was sitting beside the leach but at lease Seth was back there so I joined them. "So how was the beauty sleep Bells?" I asked plunking down on the couch across from her. She smiled "good, I feel a lot better, it was like my battery was drained" I nodded. "How was your nap across the better part of the world?" Bella asked wryly she could always make me smile. "Good, but now I've got the muchies…. I don't suppose you have any people food on this bucket."

Edward stood and walked back to the galley, opening a cupboard he tossed a couple bags of chips at my head. "Thanks blo-- Edward." I said tearing open the package. Edward returned with cans of soda for Seth and I. "We are very careful about maintaining our image." he growled returning to Bella's side. Bella didn't pay Edward any attention and simply stared at me breathing hard. I swallowed the chip I was eating "Bells you okay?" She sucked in a deep breath Edward locked his arm around Bella.

"Jacob back off" Edward snapped. I was three rows of seats away in a blink Seth right on my heals. Carlisle rushed back to check on Bella. Bella continued to stare at me her eyes locked on mine. Her breathing deep and laboured. "Bella… look at me, what's wrong" Edward said calmly. What's wrong was she looked like she wanted to… wait, she looked like she was thirsty.

Edward must have read my mind because that was the next question he asked "Bella, your thirsty?" Bella groaned without looking at him "Edward let me go I just want to talk to Jacob." She wined trying to struggle free. "I'm not letting go Bella." he hissed and she growled in frustration. Carlisle took Bella's face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "Bella, it's Jacob, you don't want to hurt him. Tell me what just happened." Bella seemed to realize what she was trying to do then and stopped struggling. Thankfully Edward wasn't about to let go of her.

"What's wrong with me? Oh god Edward, what did I do?" Bella slumped back against Edward her face buried in her hands. "Bella, you didn't do anything." he reassured her. I didn't know about all that she was about to bite either Seth or me and that would really, really suck!

"Bella, what just happened" Carlisle asked kneeling on the floor in front of her. "I don't know all of a sudden…. I just… I needed him, he smelled so, it's hard to describe." Bella muttered. Bella looked so confused and helpless. I wanted to be supportive but how could I if she wanted to kill me. "Bella, your saying that Jacob smelled appetising?" Edward asked scrunching up his nose.

"I don't find Jacob's scent repulsive, I guess I am used to it but even when we were sitting together back at the campfire in Italy I never felt the need to attack him." Bella said. That's when a switch in my head went off. Bella and Edward had just come from hunting when they met up with Seth and I in Italy, she wasn't hungry then. What if it was her human desire rather than her vampire need for blood that was active now. "What if it's not me, what if it's these?" I said holding up a bag of Doritos.

Carlisle looked from me back to Bella. "We don't know much about your vampire physiology, your human need for food may be presenting itself." He said. Bella groaned "Am I even part vampire? I mean I have to sleep and have a heartbeat and now I possibly have to eat. I mean what part of me is vampire?" I saw Edward squeeze her to his chest. She seemed to be annoyed she wasn't more vampire, I personally was happy to see that she might be more human than she might be vampire.

"You can try to eat some of the human food we have onboard the plane Bella. There are several things that might happen. Firstly your body could accept nutrition from human food which would be fine. On the other hand if your body doesn't process it when we get home we would have to pump your stomach. Vampires don't have a gag reflex so you wouldn't be able to regurgitate anything you ate and you don't want to have decomposing food in your stomach." Carlisle explained. I think I lost my appetite and swallowed hard. She could have my chips I was done with them.

"It's whatever you decide Bella" Edward added. Bella looked from Edward to me and back to Carlisle. "I don't want to attack Jacob and I am really hungry…. I think I'd like to try eating something." I handed my bag of chips to Alice who skipped down the aisle to the others and handed Carlisle the bag. It seemed that everyone on the plane was watching Bella. I am sure she would have blushed bright red if she could.

Picking a single chip out of the bag she glanced at me. "Well, let the experiment begin!" she said. A moment later she bit down on the chip and chewed several times before swallowing. Her eyes went wide and Alice reached for her. "Oh my god that was so good! These taste incredible." Everyone on the plane sighed in relief.

Seth clapped down on my shoulder "A relief to know she didn't want to bite you eh? That would have really sucked." he gave me a goofy grin before taking a seat near Esme. I watched as Bella chomped down on another chip and chewed frantically. I had to smile, she was more Bella than I had ever hoped to wish for. She was still in there, my friend, my confidant, Bella was still part of me.


	118. Chapter 118

**_***I dedicate this chapter to my friend Chris who on this day last year lost his battle with depression and killed himself. Though I do not celebrate his death or condone his actions I understand. If you or someone you love suffers from depression please seek help. I don't want to mourn another person lost to such a senseless act.***_**

**Chapter 118 - Edward's POV**

Bella polished off the remainder of Jacob's chips just before Emmett called out that we were on approach to Sea-Tac airport. As a small plane there was a dedicated strip that didn't interfere with Airport traffic so Emmett was instructed to land immediately. Everyone buckled in and braced for impact. Landing wasn't one of the things Emmett excelled at. So much so I was considering taking flying lessons myself just in order to land the plane.

We bounced three times before all three wheels of the landing gear made permanent contact with the ground. For Emmett that actually wasn't a bad landing. I hears several people namely those in my family sigh with relief as we taxied down the runway toward the hanger. That is when I heard the most distinct thoughts. Anger and frustration, sadness and worry, all of the thoughts centered on his daughter.

Charlie Swan, chief of the Forks police and my soon to be father in law was contemplating my murder. I couldn't really fault him at that, in his mind Bella and I had run off to Vegas to get married. We were far enough away from the hanger that we had time to act. "Bella, Charlie's waiting for us at the hanger." I said squeezing her hand. "What? No, he cant… I mean I don't think, the eyes! He can't see me like this." She was panicking. I took her by both shoulders. "Bella remember we prepared for this, in a way. Alice do you still have the letter?" I called over my shoulder at Alice.

Alice scurried to the back of the plane with Carlisle on her heals. "Charlie's waiting for the plane at the hanger. The letter Bella wrote, do you still have it?" Alice nodded. Jake's head popped up over the top of a row of seats. "What's going on? What letter?"

"We prepared for several possible futures in Voltera. Bella wrote a letter to Charlie asking him to forgive her for running away and that she would call him in a few days. He can't see her like this. Nor can he see Corin or Jane. So you, Seth, Corin, Jane, Bella and myself need to get into the luggage area and hide" I instructed. "Seth and Jacob are still in La Push for all Charlie knows and we need to keep thing as normal as possible." Jacob agreed without argument but Bella hesitated "I really want to see him" She said tears welling up in her eyes. "I know, but for now…" "I know, I just don't have to like it." She pouted.

Alice was already removing the hatch that allowed access to the luggage compartment. Thankfully the compartment opened from both the outside and inside of the plane. Seth crawled in followed by Jacob. Jane made a face as she climbed in behind them, with Corin right behind her. "Carlisle, Esme" Bella called. "Thank you in advance for the series of lies your about to tell my father." Bella said as Esme pulled her into a hug. "Bella dear, it will be alright, don't worry." With a smile from Esme that could melt your heart I led Bella through the opening and Carlisle secured it behind us.

The six of us sat in the dark as we felt the plane come to a stop. Uncomfortable to say the least Alice had packed the plane for our human charade and with the added suitcases Bella was sitting on me with Seth's knee half in her face. Jane scrunched up right beside the hatch trying not to breath or touch anyone else. Jacob was hunched over with Corin at his side trying to bend his leg out of a contorted position.

After the engines shut down we could hear what was going on. Carlisle made certain everyone had the story straight and opened the hatch. The ground crew were aware we were coming in and moved stairs into position. Meeting Charlie at the bottom of the stairs Carlisle exchanged greetings and began to tell him how they had tracked us down at a hotel on the strip. Unfortunately they had missed us. Charlie sounded disappointed, he was upset and didn't know where to take out his frustration.

When Esme mentioned there had been a letter left for them and for Charlie at the desk he seemed happier. Alice must have handed him Bella's letter because I could hear him reading it in his head. She had written her love for him and her regret. She was sorry for disappointing him and wanted to make it up to him someday. Our excuse for running had been that Alice's wedding plans had terrified Bella and she couldn't take the pressure. Alice resented this a bit but after swearing she could plan our next wedding she relented to taking the blame.

Alice herself also apologised to Charlie for driving us off and ruining Bella's big day. That must have been the right thing because Charlie's thoughts turned to concern. "So do we know where they might be?" He asked Carlisle. "I'm sorry Charlie, they could be anywhere. Edward's credit cards haven't been used since the hotel." Carlisle said regretfully. "Edward said in his letter he would call in a few days, perhaps we'll know more after that." Esme added. "Yeah, that's what Bells said too" Charlie grumbled.

"Well can I drive you folks to your cars?" Charlie offered. "Thank you Charlie, we'd appreciate that." From their thoughts it looked like Carlisle and Jasper were going with Charlie to retrieve the cars. After hearing the doors slam and the car drive away all of us breathed a sigh of relief. A moment later Emmett opened the hatch from the outside. After scooping out several pieced of luggage Jacob was able to squeeze out, followed by the rest of us.

I hugged Bella to my chest she was visibly upset and shaken. Hearing her father but not being allowed to communicate with him had to be hard for him. Jacob and Seth seemed to be discussing how to approach the pack and Corin and Jane seemed slightly lost. Esme came over to us. "When we get close to Forks we'll pull over so that you two can go hunt. I know Carlisle can't wait to get you back to the house Bella, but I'll talk him into it. "

Everyone gathered around and discussed what they were planning when we got home. I felt Bella relax my arms wrapped around her waist. "Well if it's all the same to you Seth and I would appreciate it if you dropped us off outside Seattle. We'll run back to La Push, that should give us some time in order to come up with what to tell Sam and the others." Jacob said. "Just so we are clear, I wouldn't let your friends here go hunting for anything other than deer until I can calm Sam down. I'll call you if I survive." Jacob grimaced.

Carlisle and Jasper returned with the cars moments later. We all piled in and within moments we were leaving the airport. My arms were wrapped around Bella as she cuddled next to me. I couldn't help but dream of having her alone and all to myself once again. I grinned to myself thinking about stretching our hunting trip into an overnight camping trip**.**


	119. Chapter 119

**Chapter 119 - Bella's POV**

Esme had convinced Carlisle that I needed to hunt so Edward and I were dropped off about fifteen miles from Forks. Thankfully nobody jumped at the chance to join us. As the car drove off Edward pulled me into the surrounding forest. I couldn't hear anyone for miles, the freshness of the air and the sound of birds singing was all so beautiful. I followed Edward wordlessly deeper into the woods before long we were in a dark glade surrounded by huge moss covered trees.

Edward turned suddenly pulling me into his arms. "Hello" he said cocking a crooked grin, his eyes twinkling in the dappled light. My hands traveled to his face "hi" I replied smiling at him. He kissed me gently tediously nibbling my lip. I pushed myself up onto my toes and wrapped my hand round back of his neck forcing him to kiss me harder. I heard his groan as his hands traveled up my back. The day since we had left Voltera that I had spent without him touching me felt like it had been months. If it was possible for two people to crave each other, then I craved Edward, with every fibber of my being. I wanted him so badly it made my insides ache.

By the way Edward was kissing me his hands now under my shirt, I knew he wanted me just as badly. I wanted him to love me with wild abandon to cry out my name as I cried out his. I wanted his skin on mine.

I growled as he pulled away slowly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started this, you need to hunt." He must have seen the look in my eyes or felt the same frustration as I did because he added. "We will pick this up again soon, very soon." He winked at me and sped off in the direction of the Cullen house.

"Aaarrrggg" I growled and took off after him. He ran for a mile at least before stopping hunched down behind a tree. I resisted the urge to jump him, I could tell he was hunting. I sniffed the air and caught a mouth watering scent. I crept closer to Edward and suddenly he reached back for me. "What is it Edward?" I whispered I couldn't see anything in the directing he was looking but the scent was very strong. "Bear" he whispered grinning at me.

He must have seen the shock on my face. "Bella, your stronger than it is, right now your almost crushing my hand." He reassured me. I wasn't aware I was holding Edward's hand until he mentioned it. I released Edward's hand, I must have been hungry because the next word out of my mouth was. "Okay so how do we, I mean where is it?"

Edward grinned from ear to ear, almost a Emmett like look. "Are you sure your ready for this, we can go after something smaller." I shook my head. I knew Edward was giving me a way out but I was so hungry I could probably eat a bear. "Alright, I'll get it to come out, if you get on top of that ridge just above the mouth of the cave, you can jump down right on top of it." I saw Edward point toward a gnarled clump of cedars just above the opening of the den. "Wait, how are you going to get it out?" I asked, I mean was it just me or did animals flee from vampires. "Leave that up to me" He whispered kissing me on the cheek and taking off toward the den.

I quickly circled around and above the den. I saw Edward walk inside stooping to enter the den. He was inside for mere seconds before I heard a growl. I couldn't tell if it was Edward or the bear from the echo coming from the cave but whichever they weren't happy. I saw Edward duck out of the cave just moments behind him a large lumbering beast exited the cave on his trail. I saw Edward turn and watch from about thirty meters away. What the hell was I thinking to agree to this? A bear! Honestly, I was scared stiff.

I saw Edward start to move toward me. I didn't want him to think I had lost my nerve, so I launched myself at the bear. I landed squarely on it's back just as it reared up to throw me I bit down on it's jugular. I locked my legs around the struggling beast it's claws tearing at my skin. I heard the material of my jeans shred from my knee down as the animal fell to the ground with me atop it.

The taste was better than I could have imagined. More satisfying than a million bags of chips. A dozen deer could not compare to the amount of blood that I drank from the bear but I couldn't stop myself. Every molecule in my body wanted more, to taste every drop. It took several minutes to drain the bear and upon tasting the last drops I felt oddly satisfied. My throat had burned since the moment I had awoken, but now the fire felt quenched. I licked my lips seeing Edward perched on a large boulder several feet away.

He looked concerned "What's wrong?" I asked getting up and walking towards him. He grinned crookedly and hoped down to join me. "It's difficult for me to see you hunt, I have an overwhelming need to want to protect you." He chucked kissing me squarely on the forehead. "That's silly." I said wrapping my arms around him "wasn't it you not ten minutes ago that said I was stronger than I realized? Take your own advice. The bear didn't hurt me." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed along his jaw.

Feeling Edward grab me by my shouldered I growled. "Hold that thought, I think I smell something appetizing for me." Edward took off like a shot. I followed him always allowing myself to give him some distance. He had warned me not to follow too closely on our first hunting trip. He said that vampires instinctually covet their prey and someone following could be mistaken as a rival. I knew it was merely a precaution for Edward not to hurt me but I kept my distance anyhow.

Watching Edward run was beautiful in itself he was so graceful, a fallen tree or stone didn't make him alter his path in the slightest. We seemed to be going uphill on our current path, I wonder what it was that Edward had the scent of. I had only seen him hunt deer up to this point. Maybe a mountain lion, his favourite. Could I tolerate seeing the man I love lunged at by some huge predator? I was beginning to feel Edward's frustration at not being able to intercede.

I lost sight of Edward while I thought, but I could still smell his scent. I slowed and stalked carefully forward. I didn't want to interrupt Edward's hunt but I desperately wanted to see him. As I rounded the corner of a huge boulder the sight before me made me gasp. The amber light of the sun reflected a rainbow of breathtaking colours off of the ocean. As I looked upon the expanse I saw a pod of whales in the distance and heard the methodical sound of the waves crashing against the rocky shore. I looked and saw for the first time my skin in the fading sunlight, amazing my skin shone as brightly as the sun.

"Beautiful" Edward's voice said approaching from behind. "It's amazing" I muttered still watching the sun casting the most luscious ambers and mauves across the horizon. "I wasn't talking about the view" Edward said kissing the back of my neck. "Mmmmm" I groaned feeling his arms wrap tightly about my waist. "Did you find what you were hunting?" I asked his lips trailing down my neck. "I wasn't hunting, you're the most appetizing thing I have ever caught the scent of." He purred. I gasped at the implication, his hands and mouth were intent on their course. I knew that my thoughts were perfectly aligned with Edward's.


	120. Chapter 120

**_***My second attempt at a Lemon, please let me know if it's any better than chapter 93 *smile*, I think it's pretty hot myself. Biteing explained...***_**

**Chapter 120 - Bella's POV**

Edwards lips never left my skin as he turned me to face him his hands were immediately at the edge of my blouse. Frustratingly enough he lingered on every single button on every centimetre of material. Was he trying to torture me? I could hear his berating become more frantic he wasn't only torturing me he was torturing himself. I wouldn't deny him the satisfaction of me torturing him a little. After all turn about is fair play.

The moment he popped open the last button of my blouse I shrugged out of it and stepped away. His clutching hands missing me by a fraction on an inch. "Bella, come here." He growled his voice deeper than normal. "Hold on, I need to put this somewhere so it doesn't get ruined." I said folding my blouse over my arm and looking for a branch to hang it on. "Forget the blouse, I'll get you a new one." I shook my head "I am not going back to your parents house naked Edward, I appreciate you didn't rip all the buttons off now give me a minute."

A moment later Edwards hands gripped my hips "What are you playing at Bella?" I turned and launched myself at him knocking him flat on his back with me on top. "I am playing at torturing you, button by miserable button." I smiled down at him. I started at his collar kissing his jaw and neck slowly undoing a button. Every time a button opened I kissed slightly lower. As I got halfway down Edward's chest his hands gripped my thighs roughly through my jeans. Another button, and another, torturously slow and deliberate.

Our time in voltera seemed rushed I wanted to enjoy every part of Edward, appreciate every muscle and every curve. As I kissed his defined abs I heard him groan. Disappointed there was only two more buttons I took my time. As the last button popped open Edward pulled me even with him I was disappointed he had interrupted my kissing, but I wanted more. Edward sat us up as he pulled his shirt off tossing it unceremoniously at the closest shrub.

Edward rolled us over his lips locked on mine. He towered over me the last rays of sunlight glistening across his skin and hair made him look like a god. He was so beautiful it took my breath away. He grinded against me forcing a gasp from my lips "You have no idea how much I want you." He growled nibbling my ear. I think I had a pretty good idea as to how much he wanted me. If it was even close to how much I wanted him…. The thought made me moan. A lifetime of Edward, an eternity of loving him. I could barely comprehend, the enormity of the prospect.

Edward pulled back almost sitting up and unbuttoned my jeans his fingers gently bushing my skin made me want to tear them off myself and his too. I smiled to myself, like I ripped them off last time. I had surprised myself even then. Edward disposed of my jeans with little effort tossing them again toward a nearby shrub. I couldn't stand it any more I needed Edward, I wanted his skin against mine. No more teasing.

I reached around to unclasp my bra. "Bella let me" Edward purred. "No, enough teasing I want you now." I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. "Please, Edward…. Please" I pleaded. Edward looked into my eyes and shot up of the ground quickly pealing his clothing off and joining me a few seconds later.

By the time my bra was off Edwards hands were back on my body, caressing ever inch. I tried to wriggle free of my panties but before I could get them down my hips Edward had ripped them off. "Is it bad of me to enjoy the thought of you running back to my parents house tomorrow with no panties on?" He asked giving me a sly grin. "Tomorrow?" I questioned, Edwards hands caressed a trail of fire down my body. "Yes, tomorrow…. I don't intend to allow either of us to dress until well after the sunrise…." Edward growled the implication was that we would be doing this all night.

I felt pure exhilaration flow through my body. Without speaking Edward's hands and mouth were everywhere. Licking and nibbling my body all over, every feeling intensified by the cool autumn air that surrounded us. The grass underneath us felt like silk against my skin. Edward's teeth nipped my nipple and I hissed. He took this as an invitation for more and positioned himself at my entrance. "Please Edward…" I groaned bucking my hips toward him.

Looking into his eyes black with desire he thrust into me making me cry out in lust. Edward groaned feeling himself inside me, he wasn't inside me fully I wanted him all. I wrapped my legs around him feeling him pull out slightly. With his next thrust I clamped my legs around him pulling him deeper. Edward bellowed and growled his teeth clenched he tore his fingers through the grass to either side of us. "Oh God Bella" he hissed, his face looked almost pained.

As Edward began thrusting I heard our cries echo against the trees surrounding us. Every movement we made seemed to be exactly what the other wanted. I dug my nails into Edwards back as he rocked into me his teeth grazing my neck. Suddenly the strangest impulse came across me. It knocked me out of my bliss and frightened me. No, I was imagining things, again loosing myself in Edward's movements.

Edwards kisses were urgent, insistent as he plunged into me, every cell in my body was on fire. "Oh god! Oh Edward!" I cried out. The sound of Edward's breathless kisses and the soft moans building in his chest were doing strange things to my body. It felt as if fireworks were erupting inside of my torso, and my legs seemed to be numbed with pleasure. Edward's mouth against my neck brought that strange impulse back, more intense than ever.

"No…. uugh…. God, Edward there's something wrong" I hissed swallowing down a mouthful of venom. Edward stopped suddenly making me shudder, wanting him to continue.

"Bella what's wrong?" His eyes burning into mine. Maybe I was overreacting, yeah that had to be it. Nothing new for Bella, queen of overreaction and injuring herself. "Bella, tell me." I felt Edward try to pull away but I held him in a vice my legs locked around his back. I looked guiltily up meeting his gaze "I..I…. I wanted to bite you." I stuttered.

Edward gazed down at me, not even a glimpse of revulsion oh his face. Had he heard me? He took at few breaths and closed his eyes. "I want to bite you too Bella" he gasped. "It happened the first time too, Carlisle says it's normal, for us, for Vampires to bite their mates." I didn't know what to say, how does someone respond to their lover being alright with you biting them? "I would have said something, but I wasn't sure you felt it too." he whispered his eyes shining in the moonlight. "Are you sure?" I asked making absolutely certain it was alright to feel this way. "Yes" He growled "go with your instincts." Feeling him move again forced a hiss from my throat.

God I loved this man, I could never imagine my life without him. As Edward thrust into me faster and deeper my hips started bucking involuntarily, my breathing became erratic, I could feel what was about to happen. With a thrust into me, I heard the growl that came from Edward's mouth. Waves of pleasure washed over me and without knowing what I was thinking I bit down on Edward's shoulder.

In the next moment a combination of searing pain and intense pleasure racked my body as Edward sunk his teeth into my neck. I released my teeth from Edward's skin screaming out his name. With a final thrust Edward growled like a wild animal as I felt him release inside of me. Edward collapsed on top of me, feeling his weight and his panting breaths against my skin, I looked to see the bite I had inflicted upon him disappearing into a gently raised scar.

After a moment Edward rolled away and onto his back pulling me against his chest. "That was… it was just…. It was beyond words." Edward and I stared into each other's eyes, both of us completely and unequivocally in love. His arms wrapped around my naked body, he kissed me gently on the lips. "I love you." He whispered.


	121. Chapter 121

**Chapter 121 - Jacob's POV**

As lovely as a twelve hour plane ride with a crap load of vamps was I was relived to be on four paws again. The steady thump of padded feet made it easy to think while we ran towards home. Thankfully the rest of the pack didn't seem to be in wolf form because I heard none on their thoughts as I ran. Seth had remained silent since bidding farewell to Carlisle and Esme, promising to call them to let them know we got home safely. Only a kid like Seth would worry about the leaches knowing he got home okay. I think that's what I liked about the kid, he had a heart that was open to anyone.

I was concerned about how to bring up the new vamps to Sam and the pack. I know they wouldn't be too happy about having human hunting bloodsuckers in the area. Corin had agreed that she would hunt animals like the Cullen's, I guess she had done so before. Jane on the other hand was adamant that she had eaten just before leaving Italy and would be fine for several days. I don't think she was ready for a animal based diet.

We had just entered the county when I felt someone's mind join ours. Thankfully Quil wasn't judgemental. I asked him to gather the pack and that we needed to talk. Without a question I felt Quil phase back. He must have been calling everyone, I told him Seth and I would be at Emily's place within the next half hour. We were making good time running through the dense forest. As we neared Emily's house I felt everyone phase into wolf form.

Oh great, Sam knew I couldn't lie to him since he was the Alpha, but was glad that I could share my thoughts and memories with the pack so they didn't rush to judgement. Sam was uncharacteristically silent. I didn't hear much from his mind. Suddenly I felt his presence he practically jumped me growling fiercely nipping at my heals. _"Jeeesus Sam!" _I barked as Sam continued his pursuit "_Sam what the… aaahhhh!!!" _Sam bit the back of my leg with force and a full set of teeth. I crumpled to the ground my leg muscle torn by the bite.

"_You will Never disobey me again!" _He growled teeth bared. I felt the full weight of the Alpha's words bear down on me. I could barely pick my head up off the ground. I realised the others had gathered around. Seth had been reprimanded by his sister and now said nothing. _"I had to do something"_ I said in my thoughts. _"You had no business leaving you had orders, The Swan girl made her choice Jacob and it wasn't you!" _Sam hissed.

I had to admit that I had know all along in my heart that Bella would be with Edward. _"She's still my best friend, she's family, practically a member of the tribe!"_ I retorted. _"Yes and she made her own decision!" _Sam yelled. _"And now they're back Bella's one of them and they brought others??" _Sam growled reading the thoughts going through my head.

"_Wait, your jumping to conclusions, Bella's safe, she, well she may not be a real vampire._" I said unable to think of another way to calm Sam down. I shared all of the information I had about Bella with Sam and the others. Seth filled in anything I missed. I told them what I knew of the attack on her and why Edward had tried to change her. Leah's thoughts were full of revulsion, she didn't like Bella to begin with and now that she was, well Leah was even more upset.

I told Sam all that we had done in Italy, how Bella's shield had saved us from becoming someone's meal and described how powerful she was. I glazed over Corin and Jane's presence in Forks merely saying that they both intended to move on soon, and that they were both powerful to my understanding. Nobody seemed happy with what I was telling them. It took a few hours of questioning for Sam to calm down to a rational frame of mind. I also failed to mention the part where Bella tried to bite me for bag of Doritos's, It wasn't information Sam needed to hear.

"_Does Dr. Cullen think he may be able to treat Bella's condition?" _he asked earnestly. He was concerned for Bella because of his admiration of my father and respect for Charlie. "_He plans on running tests to find out if there is a way of treating her, I know he'll do his best to find an answer. They all seem to consider Bella family, they will take care of her." _I admitted in spite of myself.

"_You are certain she is not a danger to humans? you said she doesn't seem to lust for their blood like a normal Vampire." _Sam questioned. He seemed resolved to accept the current situation. _"She doesn't seem to crave human blood, but she does feed on animals and I have seen her eat human food." _I clarified.

"_Well then…. I guess we shall need to meet with the Cullen's about this situation. I will arrange a meeting, I want everyone there." _Sam ordered. There were several in the pack, Leah being the most vocal that hated the thought. Leah wanted to simply wipe them off the face of the earth so she could have a normal life once again. _"Leah, take Seth home, I'm sure your mother has a few words for him. Jacob, go home and stay there. We will talk about this again."_

Sam disappeared into the darkness and several others followed him. Leah herded Seth toward their place not letting him out of her sight. Quil and Embry stayed.

"I thought you were smarter than that Jake, you have no idea how pissed Sam was." Embry thought bringing back a torrent of profanity that had come out of Sam's mouth. Along with several pieces of Emily's furniture that was now in pieces on the woodpile. I gathered that Leah had almost come after us but was denied the opportunity by her mother, the council and Sam who made that order inescapable.

The guys joined me trotting back to my house. None of them had mentioned how my dad had taken it. Dad was normally understanding of things I needed to do. He would talk to me about it in his own time but in the end he was normally a man of few words. As we neared the house the light in the living room shon across the grass. I phased and grabbed the pair of cut-off's that I kept in the garage for just such a naked emergency and walked through the door. Dad was in his chair watching the game summary on the news.

"Son." He said looking up from the T.V. "Dad" I responded flopping down in the couch. "You missed a good game." he chuckled. That was my dad for you, he always knew how much Bella meant to me. He wouldn't question my need to go to her. Even though in my heart I knew I had lost her forever.


	122. Chapter 122

**Chapter 122 - Bella's POV**

Wow…. Actually wow wasn't an appropriate word but when I thought about it all again wow was the only word that came to mind. After hours of Edward I still felt energized every cell in my body cried out for him and he seemed happy to answer. I have never felt more alive than when Edward made love to me. He was my own personal sun, I felt light-headed with every kiss. Invigorated with every touch, every caress. My heart soared when he cried out my name. This must be how it felt to be completely and irrevocably in love with another person. To belong to each other.

I was still breathing hard as the sun's first rays broke the horizon. Edward's body pressed against me kissing his way down my shoulder. Every touch still sent electricity running over the surface of my skin. As the sun touched the topes of the trees it caught Edward and I in a blinding light. I laughed feeling it's warmth surround me. "Bella?" Edward sighed questioningly. "For a moment I thought I had died and done to heaven, and that was the white light. Then I realised I was already in heaven." I whispered.

Edward rolled over lifting himself up on his elbow. He stared down at me "If this is heaven then you are Aphrodite reborn, a goddess in my arms for eternity." Edwards lips gently moved against mine. His arms encircling me once again pulling me onto his chest. I could kiss this man forever and never tire of it. I could lay in his arms for eternity and die a happy girl. If I could only be to him what a real vampire should be.

I pulled away from Edward with that realization, what if I wasn't with him forever, what if I died tomorrow because I'm some weird genetic mutation. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, I wrapped my arms around my knees and gazed out onto the ocean. "Bella, what's wrong?" He whispered his arms wrapped around me holding me tight. "I think we should get home, I want to know what's wrong with me." I coughed back a sob. "Bella, it's alright there's nothing to worry about, what are you thinking?" Edward asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm thinking I can't loose you, that I want to get me fixed so that I can be with you always. What if because of what I am we can never hold each other again. What if my power goes haywire and I kill everyone. What if the pack decides I'm not worth the risk? What if…." Edward's hand was over my mouth by that point. "Shhhh Bella, we will figure this out. Look at me do I look like I'm afraid? Carlisle is an excellent Doctor and scientist. All of us are going to help and we will figure this out." Edward said his fingers gently tucking a loose hair behind my ear. As his kissed my on the forehead I cracked a smile. "See, even you believe it, now let me go find all our clothes and we'll head back to the house." He raised an eyebrow waiting for a response from me. I nodded and he kissed me on the lips before going in search of our clothing.

We got dressed quickly Edward groaned with every article of clothing I put on. "We will be removing those as soon as possible" He growled in my ear as he led me down the rugged trail we had come up. Once we were on somewhat level ground again we took off in the direction of the Cullen house. We crossed the highway quickly there wasn't much traffic this early in the morning. Edward and I slowed to walking speed as we meandered up the Cullen's driveway.

When we finally got within sight of the house Edward stopped dead in his tracks, pulling me to a standstill with him. "What's wrong?" I asked as Edward pulled me to his chest. He simply looked into my eyes for a moment. "Is it terribly selfish of me to not want to share you with my family yet?" He asked a crooked grin on his face. I returned his look coking my head to one side. "Edward, what are you proposing?" I asked.

With a wink and a grin Edward pulled me into the trees his lips on mine instantly as I backed into a large oak tree. I felt Edward's hand trail up my thigh to my waist and again against my skin. He pressed himself against me so that I could feel every inch of him. In one fluid motion he lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around him kissing him deeply. I moaned out of the sheer satisfaction of having his hands on me once again. I couldn't care where I was at the moment. All I cared about was Edward. Edward squeezed my hips pulling me against him harder. I felt his fingernails pierce the fabric and gasped.

Edward must have been as distracted as I was because the next thing I heard was "Ahem…" I turned my head so quickly I almost head bunted Edward. There on the driveway stood Alice and Jasper. Alice was giggling with Jasper's arms wrapped around her. I heard Edward growl as he lowered me to the ground. "You can't fault me for coming to see what was taking you so long, I saw you coming you know." Alice chirped. "You could have assumed it was none of your business Alice" Edward grumbled as he took my hand and led me back to the driveway.

Jasper grinned as us both "I swear I tried to stop her, but she's quick."

"Oh stop apologising Jaz, if we hadn't come to find them we wouldn't have seen them at all today." Alice said in her singsong voice. I groaned, Me and my big mouth, now I would give anything to be back on that cliff overlooking the ocean with Edward. Why on gods green earth did I suggest coming home!? I pouted at Edward, he grinned as he tucked me under his arm following behind Jasper and Alice walking toward the house. "Don't you wish we had stayed where we were?" he whispered under his breath pulling me tight to his side.

We walked toward the house and what could be an uncertain future for me. I didn't like to think of all the things that were different with me. It gave me piece of mind to think of the things that were like Edward. My skin, the speed, the strength, I was durable and well I didn't sleep at all last night. Maybe I only needed to sleep when I used my ability. Hopefully soon my eyes would be like Edward's. Every time I saw myself in the mirror the red eyes scared me. I had to concentrate on what was good about all this. Having Edward finally, being able to love him. Whatever Carlisle's tests found I had that.

It would have to be enough.


	123. Chapter 123

**Chapter 123 - Edward's POV**

It was an odd sensation walking into my home after so long. The fact that it would now be Bella's home too excited me I couldn't wait to…. Well there were a lot of things I couldn't wait to experience with Bella. We all said our Hello's to the family and Bella excused herself for a shower. I had picked as many twigs out of her hair as I could find but there were probably some I had missed. I would have joined her showering but Carlisle seemed to have other plans.

Alice and Jasper left shortly after our arrival with Jane in tow to go shopping for clothing for Jane and Corin. It seemed as though Jane was a fashion freak like Alice, though you might not know it to look at her. Clad in dark sunglasses Jane looked somewhat normal as she followed Alice out the door. She tended to normally wear black whenever I had saw her but those cloaks that they wear… well anyway they left for a shopping excursion. Emmett and Rosalie had invited Corin to join them hunting and had left early this morning. Corin's thoughts of hunting animals had been mixed. She liked the thought of not harming humans but she couldn't get over her last experience at hunting animals with Carlisle and the gamey aftertaste.

Bella was upstairs and I was left with Carlisle and Esme. "I assume things went well with yourself and Bella" Carlisle's statement was almost a question. "Yes, quite well." I whispered. I didn't want Bella to hear me speaking to Carlisle about our relations. "Did you um, well did you do what we spoke of after your first encounter?" Carlisle asked lowering his voice to match my tone. I was still slightly embarrassed about the topic I had never known that biting could be an intimate or sexual stimulus. I simply nodded,

Carlisle seemed satisfied with that. We would never speak of this again I was certain. He simply wished to make sure there were no adverse effects with Bella's current condition. He had thought there wouldn't be since Bella seemed to develop an immunity for my venom during her change. Otherwise there would have been no complications at all. The next thoughts through his mind were possible tests for Bella. Carlisle had procured several utensils from the Vampire surgeon Nastern in Voltera that may make his research easier. Scalpels coated with graphene epoxy along with needles and some other tools that were treated in the same fashion. Graphine epoxy was the material used to restrain Felix, a very strong alloy with multiple uses. Nastern had used scalpels of the same sort to remove Felix's implants so acquiring DNA samples from Bella should be relatively easy with these tools. They seemed able to pierce our skin. Without causing the lasting damage of scars and lesions.

Carlisle's thoughts seemed to shift suddenly. "Sam called this morning, the pack is quite upset and wants to meet us on neutral ground. I suggested the clearing near the border." Carlisle stated he seemed to be fishing for an opinion. "Did he want all of us to come including Bella, Jane and Corin?" I asked. I knew the wolves wouldn't be happy having human hunting vampires so close to their land. "Yes he actually insisted on it. He wants to see Bella for himself and also wishes to know who our guests are and apparently their scent in case they venture onto tribe land." I nodded, I knew what would happen if any of them did trespass on tribe land.

Carlisle's thoughts drifted back to a conversation he had with Jasper about me last night. "So is it possible?" I asked, Carlisle having thought the question. "Soul mates" he sighed. "There is not much information about the occurrence, are you certain you could feel Bella's pain?" Carlisle asked as Esme took a seat beside him. "I am quite certain, I have never felt anything like it." Esme took Carlisle's hand "Things were quite rushed Edward, maybe you wanted to help her so much that the pain was your own, not Bella's" Esme's eyes shouted her concern. "I will grant you that, I won't jump to conclusions unless it happens again. It felt quite real at the time."

"When will the others be returning?" I asked, I didn't want Bella to feel like a lab rat in front of the entire family. "Later this afternoon, Emmett was dead set on a bear hunt so they were heading for the interior of British Colombia, they may not be back until after dark. Alice is shopping, you know what she's like I would expect them back around the same time." Esme informed me. As she finished talking Bella descended the stairs in a beautiful blue blouse and Capri pants. Her hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders. I was out of my chair and intercepting her before I even realized I was moving. "You look ravishing." I whispered into her ear. She bit her lip and smiled walking down the last two steps.

"Bella dear, are you hungry I could make…" Esme stopped taking mid sentence not knowing if she should offer food to Bella anymore. Bella must of seen her reluctance and said "No, but thank you, I'm not hungry or tired for a change." She grinned timidly at me. "So, umm… what's first up in the make Bella a guinea pig tests?" Bella giggled slightly helping us to all relax. "If you wish to start now I would like to get some tissue samples and possibly run a few scans." Carlisle said looking eager to get started. I felt Bella squeeze my hand hard "Sounds good, hopefully I won't blow up your equipment with my weird biology." She said sarcastically. Carlisle squeezed Bella's arm "Highly unlikely." he joked as he walked toward the basement door.

Esme had insisted years ago that Carlisle move his formal lab to the basement, she hated having the house look like a torture chamber. Several items were still hidden away in his study behind sliding bookcases including the x-ray and MRI devices. They were difficult to move. Carlisle's Lab was what could be called state of the art. Some hospitals didn't have the resources that we had in our house alone. "I took samples from Felix before we left Voltera a mailed them here, they should arrive any day now. I will need samples from both you and Bella, Edward" Carlisle's thoughts were focused on the science involved and the processes he needed to use to test for certain things in our blood. "Wait, why do you need Edward or Felix's DNA?" Bella asked in earnest.

"I need to determine your immunity and weather that is a contributing factor to your current condition. Also your tissue should have markers from both of them so by being able to identify those markers I will be able to separate your DNA down to it's base. To put it more simply I will be able to separate what makes you vampire from what was human in your genetic structure." Carlisle paused at turning on several machines and looked at Bella. "This won't be a quick fix, there is a lot of research I need to do. In essence I need to tear down your current DNA into it's base parts this may give me insight into what has caused your peculiarities." Carlisle said while shuffling through drawers retrieving several items.

Bella looked at me "I'm peculiar… I like that much better than being a freak" She smiled. "Edward, it's alright…. Look at me. Have you even breathed since we got down here?" Her question was spot on since I don't think I had. I took a deep breath smiling back at her. "Edward, if you don't want to be here I unders…" "No, I'm fine. I just don't like the thought of anyone taking any samples of you. I want you whole and untouched." I gritted my teeth, also the thought of Bella possibly feeling pain worried me.


	124. Chapter 124

**Chapter 124 - Bella's POV**

"Alright, shall we begin?" Carlisle asked as Edward lifted me onto the examination table. "Since your heart beats Bella I would like to see what exactly it's pumping through your veins, It may be blood or possibly venom, do you mind if I see if we can take a sample?" Carlisle was treating me with kid gloves but I appreciated him explaining things. I nodded "Okay, but if it's blood be prepared to see me faint." I looked at Edward and bit my lip.

While Carlisle readied a needle Edward told me to squeeze his hand and look at him, not the needle. Carlisle located a vein in my wrist very close to the surface for his first attempt. Edward took my hand in his and place the other on my cheek forcing me to look at him. Edward must have remember the biology class that he skipped where we were typing blood and I had passed out. I remember vividly when Edward picked me up and took me to the Nurse's office despite the protest of Mike Newton.

I winced as the needle punctured my skin. I glanced down as the vial began to fill with fluid, it was a deluded reddish pink color with a thicker consistency. After two vials Carlisle seemed pleased. When he removed the needle the puncture it had made healed instantly. "Okay that wasn't too bad" I admitted after finally taking a well deserved breath once again. I watched as Edward endured the same process, his veins seamed to be filled with a white liquid, possibly pure venom. After a skin sample, hair sample and venom sample from both of us Carlisle started a few machines with slides and vials of our DNA. He then ushered us upstairs for a CT scan.

I had gotten a head CT when I was younger after falling down some stairs at the house in Phoenix. It ended up that I had a concussion at the time. I remembered that it took forever. I groaned at the thought. Being away from Edward by any distance and for any period of time was not something I looked forward to. I felt my stomach clench at the thought. Ugh, that pain in my stomach was back. "Bella? Are you alright?" The sound of Edward's voice forced the pain away. "I'm fine."

I was thankfully able to change into the little white hospital gown in the privacy of Edward's room. Another bonus was it slid over my head and tied at the shoulders rather than down the back. I didn't relish the idea of giving the family a view of my backside. When I re-entered the room Edward helped me get situated on the scanning bed. Looking down at me he tried to calm me down. I was beginning to feel like a lab experiment for real. "Bella, it's alright. I'll tell Carlisle this is the last test for today." He kissed me tenderly.

"Where will you be? I mean I doubt Carlisle will let you sit here and hold my hand." I asked squeezing his hand again. His face lost his wistful expression and became serious. "I'll be in the control room with Carlisle but we can talk on the microphone. You don't have to do anything just talk and I'll hear you." I gave him a half smile "Alright, let's get this started so we can get out of here." I grinned knowing that Edward didn't want to leave my side. Edward hesitated "Go Edward, there are other things I'd rather be doing this afternoon." I said winking at him. He raised an eyebrow and grinned planting a kiss on my lips he quickly left the room.

After the first hour the scan had made it's way past my chest and halfway down my ribcage. Edward was entertaining me with stories of everyone's first hunting trips with the family. I had yet to hunt with Edward's family. Up until now it had only been Edward and me, I kept thinking of all the embarrassing things that had happened to me in their presence while I was human. I didn't want them to label me the clumsy vampire. I would have to try to put off the family hunt until as late as possible, especially if Emmett was involved.

I hear about Emmett launching himself and Jasper off a cliff and him throwing a live racoon at Alice. I loved Emmett like a brother but I was beginning to think from the stories Edward told me that his goal in life was to screw with people. Rosalie seemed to keep him in check most of the time, but I hadn't really spent any time alone with Emmett. He reminded me of the fun loving jock at school who loved sticking people in lockers. I was sort of dreading what Emmett might pull on me to make me feel "welcomed" into the family. I was hoping it had nothing to do with spiders or my truck.

I realised that Edward hadn't spoken for several minutes. "Edward? You still there?" my voice echoed. "I'm right here, I thought you may have fallen asleep." "No, I was just thinking that you need to warn me about Emmett's pranks. I don't want him throwing rabid animals at me or filling my truck up with spiders. I need a warning!" I emphasized. I could hear both Carlisle and Edward laughing. "I'll try" Edward replied "But Emmett's good at split second decisions." I groaned at the implication. I could see him throwing me at an angry grizzly or something.

"Carlisle can we be done soon? I am sure my legs are the same old legs I was born with." I asked as the scan proceeded lower down my torso. "I think we can manage that Bella, I was more interested in your circulatory system and how you are processing food. Your correct…" Carlisle cut the microphone off. "Hello?" I called.

"Sorry Bella, are you feeling alright?" Carlisle asked out of the blue. "What? Umm, well my stomach is killing me, it feels like before." I replied wincing at the pain. "Can you endure it for a few more minutes?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, but what's wrong where's Edward?"

"You need to keep still Bella he's fine, he's right here." Carlisle warned sternly. "Carlisle if you don't tell me what is going on right now I'm getting up." I said franticly, why wasn't Edward answering me. "Shhhh Bella, it's alright." Edward's voice made me calm down instantly. "Edward please tell me what is going on before I scream." I was gasping for air my calm was shattered completely. Edward's voice seemed pained and weak. "Carlisle are we done yet?" Edward hissed.

I didn't hear the response but heard the machine power down and Edward's arms close around me as he pulled me out of the scanner. "What happened please Edward tell me what's wrong!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "Let's go sit and we'll talk about it." He whispered his arms closed around me lifting me off the table and onto my feet.

When we entered Carlisle's study he was franticly rummaging through books. I looked at Edward and he motioned for me to sit down. I sat in front of Carlisle's desk Edward right beside me, he never let go of my hand. Edward must have taken a mental cue from Carlisle because he started t explain what happened. "Bella, something is different between us. Something special but… well it's not very common."

"Edward, your scaring me, what happened?" I asked again, more anxious than before. Edward took a deep breath and Carlisle stopped flipping pages. "Bella, when you feel pain, I can feel it too." I was shocked now my crazy freakiness was effecting Edward! I stood quickly pulling away from the desk pulling my hand from Edward's "No, no, no, no, no…. this can't be happening!"


	125. Chapter 125

**Chapter 125 - Edward's POV**

Bella burst into a fit of sobbing and crumpled to the floor I was beside her in an instant. "Bella, it's fine… I'm actually happy about it." She looked up in disbelief. "What? How can you be happy about feeling what I feel, I'm not even happy about feeling what I feel!" "Bella, look at me, do I look upset? Look at me." Bella reluctantly raised her hear moisture forming in the corner of her eyes. "Bella, this isn't a bad thing if anything it assures me that we belong together more than ever." I brushed the hair back from her face. "I've never been able to hear your thoughts, now we have a real an tangible connection."

"What if I die Edward…. What if I am unfixable? I could die!" I shook my head at her "that is not going to happen." I wouldn't even let that thought enter my mind. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. Focusing on Bella right now, what was going on right now was the only thing keeping me from falling completely apart. "You are going to be fine, Carlisle is good at what he does Bella." I couldn't stand to see Bella sitting on the floor any longer I wrapped my arms around her and carried her up to my room. She didn't protest and simply buried her face in my neck.

When we got to my room I placed Bella gently on the bed. "Can you tell me about this soul mate stuff please?" Bella asked her face still looked pained. "I thought you might want to hunt first, your stomach?" "I'm fine Edward, the pain is gone, please tell me." she pleaded. I laid down beside her propped up on several pillows and Bella curled up to my side.

"It's a legend really, mated vampires are common but it is said that when a vampire finds his or he true soul match that they become like one being. I'm not sure how accurate any of the information we have is. The volturi swear that all of the ancients found their soul mates. Although nothing has ever proven it. From what I have read it's very rare but if it happens the mated pair can practically know subconsciously what the other wants, where they are or what they are doing. That is the positive aspect, however they become so attuned to each other that even the other's pain can be felt by their mate. Right now I don't think we have been mated long enough to be able to locate each other or finish each other's thoughts. Feeling each other's pain is a completely different thing. It is a strong emotion and one that neither of us can avoid. I am sure eventually we will be able to feel each other's pleasure too. For right now, Feeling your pain makes me feel even more connected to you." I finished my explanation. It wasn't much of one because documentation on the subject was lacking.

I felt Bella's fingers against the fabric on my chest tracing an unknown pattern. "So you think this is good?" she asked absentmindedly. "I think it's amazing, I have always wondered what you were thinking. Perhaps this will give me some insight." I grinned looking down at her biting her lip. "I still don't like the idea of inflicting my pain on you." She grumbled. "Bella, there is nothing we can do to change it. Please understand that I am with you through anything, be it pain or hurt, love or want. I am yours and will always be yours." Bella hugged herself close to me before too long the gentle breaths of sleep surrounded us.

I thought back to what had happened earlier. When Bella's pain had thrown me, I had been sitting monitoring her scan. Her pain had come on fast and strong as if someone had kicked her in the stomach. After a hundred years of basically never feeling pain the sensation had me doubled over. Carlisle asked me immediately what was wrong and I told him to check on Bella. I heard Bella's response and knew what I was feeling was not my own. In the car it had been a dull ache but now we were even more connected. I recovered quickly hearing Bella's frantic negotiation with Carlisle.

I remember seeing something odd on Bella's scan before the pain had hit me. I am sure Carlisle would be reading the scan carefully in his office. I waited an hour to make certain Bella was deeply asleep and sneaked out of my room leaving her to rest. When I got to Carlisle's study Esme was there discussing what had happened. "Edward dear are you alright? And Is Bella?" Esme asked pulling me into a motherly hug. "I'm fine, and Bella is sleeping after all the excitement I thought it was best that she sleep."

"I'm glad she's sleeping she needs the rest." Esme muttered. She looked to Carlisle to speak "Son, I think you might need to sit down for this." Carlisle said motioning toward a chair. I glared at them both not sitting and not moving. "What's wrong?" I asked through gritted teeth. Carlisle took a breath and released Esme. Walking to his computer monitor he turned the screen so that I could see. "Just before, well… and during the pain Bella felt. Something strange showed up on the scan. It could just be because she was moving but I believe it warrants some further tests." Carlisle warned.

I stepped closer to the screen even though I could see fine from where I had been standing. From my years of study and two medical degrees I could immediately identify what was concerning Carlisle. There was a dense mass formed in Bella's abdomen. The CT scan didn't penetrate the bulk of it. Along with Bella's movements the image was somewhat out of focus. The mass seemed to be no larger than a baseball. It concerned me instantly whatever it was we needed more tests. "I will wake Bella, what tests do you want to run?" I asked Carlisle draining all emotion out of my voice.

"Edward, the tests can wait until tomorrow let Bella sleep, she's been through so much in the last few days." Esme always made sense, even though I don't think I appreciated her wisdom as much as I should have. She hugged me, "Tomorrow… the others should be back soon and we need to meet with Sam. Bella doesn't need the added stress tonight." As always flawless logic. I knew she was right but my overwhelming need to save Bella clouded my judgment. "Alright, but I won't hide this from her, when we get back from meeting with the wolves we need to talk to Bella about this."

Carlisle and Esme simply nodded as I turned and left the room. Whatever this was Bella would survive it. I would make certain she did. I walked back upstairs to my room to watch Bella sleep. My concern for Bella was distracted by listening for Alice's mind. I needed reassurance from Alice that everything would be alright. Without a sound medical diagnosis Alice was my best alternative.


	126. Chapter 126

**Chapter 126 - Bella's POV**

I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep exactly but Edward was patiently waiting for me to wake up his arms wrapped around me. I groaned and pulled myself closer to him snuggling into his chest.

By now Edward would normally have said something but he remained silent. I looked up at Edward his eyes were closed…hummm…. I thought to myself. I took the opportunity to run a finger along the hem of his shirt. I herd him chuckle and his arms pulled me tight against his chest.

The light of the sun was dying in a fiery amber light that made the branches of the trees glow. "How long was I sleeping?" I asked, it seemed as though these days all I was doing was sleeping and eating. I would have to ask Carlisle if vampire could get mono, but I doubted it. It was probably a side effect from being peculiar. "Only a few hours love, we have a few hours before we are to meet with the pack I was going to let you sleep." Edward cradled me against him. "Well I'm awake now, and I think getting out of this hospital gown before Alice sees me would be a good idea."

"Hummm, I don't know about that." Edward growled pulling the end of the string tying one shoulder. "I like this dress… it has easy access to one of my favourite things." Edward kissed my shoulder and up my neck. I breathed in deeply and sighed. It was so amazing how Edward made me feel. Not like a freak at all, but like a woman, his wif…no, not his wife yet. "Edward, you know how we supposedly went to Las Vegas and got married?" I asked pulling away slightly. "Yes, of course I remember." he growled kissing my neck again. "Umm what would you say to actually… well, I mean going to Vegas and really getting married?" I bet down on my lip hard waiting for his answer.

His eyes widened with shock and he stared at me "Bella, nothing would make me happier, but are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured." I smirked at him, sometimes men were so obtuse. "Edward, we have all of eternity, hopefully, and there is nothing I want more than to marry you. The sooner the better, I love you…. And we did miss our real wedding day." Edward's smile was so dazzling he looked like a man who had won the lottery. If we hadn't been laying down I was sure he would have swung me around the room in his sheer happiness.

"When would you like to do this wedding?" He asked his eyes dancing with excitement. "I can't see a reason for putting it off, I mean every time we make plans something comes up so we might want to wing it, but like I said, the sooner the better. I can't wait to be Mrs. Cullen." Edward sat up and pulled me into his lap. "You have no idea how happy you've made me just now." Edward cooed.

Moments later there was a knock at the door "Come in Alice" Edward muttered kissing my forehead. Alice bolted through the door and jumped onto Edward's bed in a flash. "Bella, it's going to be fabulous, I mean we have to make a few changes but your dress Edward's tux well everything will work out and the flowers will be amazing, do you still want Charlie and Renee there, oh we re going to have to work on that, on and the eyes can be fixed by contacts." Stopping for a breath Alice surveyed me and Edward "What in god's name are you wearing?" Edward and I both laughed.

Inexplicably Alice convinced Edward to leave the room so she could dress me properly. "So, how are you feeling Bella?" Alice asked looking all serious. "I'm alright, other than the occasional blinding pain I'm great." I joked "Well that is until Carlisle's tests show something for right now I'm good." Alice emerged from the closet with a pair of designer jeans and a hooded pullover. "Alice are you feeling alright, you actually want me to wear Jeans and a sweatshirt?" Alice grinned devilishly "Well I would have put you in the miniskirt and halter top but you may drive some of the wolves an my brother insane so let's stick with the jeans and sweatshirt."

"Alice, can I ask you something?" I mumbled. "Of course Bella anything." Alice was sitting cross legged on the bed. "Can you see what's wrong with me or weather or not I am going to die?" I blurted out the question as quickly as I could not wanting Edward to hear. "Bella, there is nothing I would like more than to be able to tell you what is wrong, but I can't… my gift isn't that specific. As for you dying… no, I don't see you dying. I do see you and Edward happy, especially with the wedding I am going to throw you in Vegas. Hey if we get there in time for a bachelorette party how do you feel about Chippendales?" I groaned, at least Alice had tried to answer my question. I made a mental note to avoid the topic of male strippers with Alice.

I dressed quickly thankful for the sweatshirt I wasn't feeling overly adorable today. I felt more tired and grumpy than anything. As Alice and I walked downstairs Emmett, Rosalie and Corin came through the door. Their hunting trip went well and Corin seemed more interested in hunting animals than ever after the bear she had taken down. Apparently it didn't taste as disgusting as deer. Jane made an appearance from the guestroom down the hall in a new outfit. A long sleeve green sweater and kaki capri pants. Her hair hung long and straight down her back. She looked almost human, like a fifteen or sixteen year old girl. Except for the blood red eyes, she could have been mistaken for an average teenager.

"Hey Bella, I took down a grizzly that must have weighed at least eight hundred pounds" Emmett boasted as I entered the living room. He had a smirk on his face "That's good Emmett, so did I" I quipped making my way to Edward. A shocked look crossed Emmett's face "No you didn't, Edward, she's got to be lying right?" Emmett implored Edward to refute my story. "Sorry bro, she even took it down herself." Edward grinned wrapping his arms around me. "She didn't even get a drop on her or a single scratch." Edward said proudly. I saw Rosalie elbow Emmett in the ribs "see, not everyone had to play with their food, shredded your shirt and your new pants trying to show a bear who's boss." She finger quoted the last word glaring disapprovingly at her mate. Everyone laughed.

Carlisle and Esme joined us then and mentioning the time we all made our way to the back deck and took off toward the baseball field. Where the newborns had attacked and now where the pack would decide if I was a threat or not. I ran beside Edward knowing that whatever happened he would protect me. He even said that we would leave Forks if the wolves demanded it. I didn't want that to happen I needed to prove to the pack that I wasn't dangerous. I didn't want to leave Charlie again, and It would hurt if I had to leave Jacob. My best friend.


	127. Chapter 127

**Chapter 127 - Edward's POV**

We arrived early to the baseball field. Everyone lounged around talking quietly among themselves. "So these wolf people, are there many of them? Should some of us fall back as re-enforcements?" Jane asked earnestly. "We don't expect this to become a confrontation Jane, The pack is simply curious as to Bella. They are also concerned about yourself and Corin. Not being vegetarians like us. They are most likely wanting to know when you are leaving." Carlisle explained. "The pack is merely concerned about the safety of humans within this area. That is why, if you intend on hunting you cannot hunt here." I saw Jane nod and heard her mumble something along the lines of hoping they don't smell as bad as the ones on the plane.

I have to admit I was paying more attention to Bella than anything. She seemed extremely nervous. "Are you alright love?" I whispered into her ear. She turned to face me "Why is it that I feel I am about to face an interrogation." Bella asked her voice shuttering a little. "Bella, I know what Jacob and the others mean to you. Jacob understands why you are the why you are, why I had to try to change you. I am sure he explained that to Sam. If they don't understand, I won't allow anything to happen to you." I said pulling her close. Just then I heard the leaves rustle just beyond the end of the field.

Sam, Jacob, Embry and Seth walked out of the woods each with a wolf shadowing them. I wasn't expecting to see any of them in human form. I thought I would be translating for the pack like last time. From their thoughts Sam was confident that a confrontation would not happen and decided that he would speak for himself rather than rely on my abilities. As they made their way to our location I noticed a few wolves seemed to be circling the area. Jane and Corin also noticed and took defensive postures. "Don't react, they are merely scouts" I cautioned. Corin relaxed her body slightly but Jane was on edge. She did not like being exposed without a large contingent of the guard she felt vulnerable. It was not a sensation she enjoyed. Consequently she retreated to a position between Emmett and Jasper.

As Sam and his group approached Carlisle and I took a central position. Bella fell back to Alice's side. "Sam it's good to see you and the pack once again." Carlisle said extending courtesy to the pack members we were unaware of. "Carlisle" Sam nodded. "You know why we asked for this meeting, we are concerned about your new guests and Bella of course. Jacob has told us what he can, but it still concerns us." Sam seemed genuine and direct in his chain of thought. He wanted to meet our guests and understand better what was going on with Bella.

"Firstly I would like to point out that our guests, under duress and great personal risk to themselves used their power and influence to help us all escape Italy alive. This of course includes Jacob and Seth." Carlisle clarified. Sam nodded again "We are aware of what took place in Italy, Jacob has a good memory." Sam implied that Jacob had shared his thoughts and memories of the events with the pack. Carlisle seemed satisfied with his answer enough to approach Corin. "This is Corin, whom I have known for several hundred years. She is welcome in my house and while here has sworn that she will feed on animals like we do." Carlisle introduced Corin who bowed graciously to the group.

"Jacob has said that you are quite powerful, but could tell us nothing beyond that. We know about the abilities the Cullen's have… what may we ask is yours?" Sam was not beating around the bush he wanted to know what type of possible threat he might be dealing with. Corin stepped forward "My ability as you call it is not easily shown. What I am able to do is deflect the powers of others. Similar to how a mirror reflects light. My ability is not a threat unless confronted with another with an ability." Corin explained. "I am however not defenceless I have studied the martial arts for several thousand years. However, as you are friends of the Cullen's I doubt you will ever need to see a demonstration of that particular ability." Corin had volunteered that information as some bravado. Sam fortunately didn't seem to see it as a boast and was impressed with her honesty.

Corin took a step back and stood beside Esme. Carlisle walked toward Jane who still seemed to be on edge she had hidden herself slightly behind Emmett peering out at the massive wolves. She didn't seem terribly distressed about the size of them, the sheer numbers of those she has seen made her nervous. I stepped to one side allowing Carlisle to usher Jane forward. "This is Jane." Carlisle began the moment she stepped forward I heard a deep growl come from the left side of the clearing.

A huge dark wolf with silver fur emerged from the scrub. The thoughts coming from the wolf were not those of hate or disgust for a vampire in their midst but the oddest sensation of love and protection. Sam immediately intercepted the wolf arms extended "Paul, calm down control yourself." The wolf whined its head franticly looking past Sam and past everything else in it's path to focus on Jane. Jacob, Seth and Embry were now also focused on Jane along with every wolf in the vicinity that came to Paul's mental call.

Paul had just imprinted on Jane, could that be possible? Jane looked around terrified wanting to retreat again to the relative safety between Emmett and Jasper. The moment she locked eyes on the big silver wolf she relaxed completely. "Edward what's happening?" Carlisle asked in a hushed whisper. My family's attention once again turned to me "From what I understand Paul just imprinted on… Jane." Esme's audible gasp was interrupted by a fierce growl from a relatively small grey wolf on the other side of the clearing.

The grey wolf charged headlong toward us snarling and snapping it's teeth. Without warning I witnessed a flurry of movement as Jacob ran full tilt toward us phasing mid stride. He jumped over Esme and Corin and easily pinned the smaller wolf to the ground a massive paw on it's throat. Snarling I heard Jacob's thoughts "Em, Rose, get Jane out of here!" I snapped. The three of them took off toward the house. Several wolves jumped in front of Paul keeping him from chasing after Jane. Sam phased quickly and intercepted Jacob and the smaller wolf. From his thoughts Seth was ordering Leah, the smaller grey wolf, not to harm Paul's imprint.

Sam growled a series of commands and Paul was ushered off toward the boundary. Leah fell back to a flanking position beside Seth. "Sam asks for my help in translating" I informed my family. "These new developments need to be taken into account" Sam thought. "We wish to meet again when certain tensions have calmed. We will stay to our lands, can we say we will meet again in two days time?" Sam asked through me. Carlisle nodded "What will happen now that Paul and Jane have such a connection." Carlisle asked. Sam chose his words carefully "I must convey what has happened here to the council. Circumstances have changed, will you meet in two days?" Sam was not betraying any thoughts that may be in his head. "Of course, here in two days."

Sam and the others turned and walked away Jacob turned back moments later. "Jacob would like to talk to us but he has no clothes, so I'll translate." I volunteered. "He says that the council will never allow the pack to attack the object of an imprint. He also says that Sam wants to ask about Bella but he will wait for that until we meet again." Jacob looked at me nodding his massive head. For once he seemed to he happy with my translation. "By then we may have some test results to calm any fears he may have about Bella." Carlisle informed us all. I could only hope those results brought good news. Jacob stood and looked at Bella "He says he needs a hug and a promise of a phone call before he'll leave" I translated begrudgingly.

Bella looked at me and I nodded, If a hug would get Jacob out of here sooner how could I argue. Bella squeezed her arms around Jacob's furry neck squeezing gently. Bella scratched his ear and Jacob turned and ran into the dense brush. I locked my arms around Bella before turning toward my family. "Well, that was interesting." I quipped. Everyone seemed to be in agreement on that as we raced back to the house. If Jane was frightened before she would probably be horrified beyond belief at what we needed to tell her. She was now the subject of a wolf's imprint, that wolf's perfect mate in all respects. On top of that, that wolf was Paul, if Jane didn't kill him for simple annoyance this might be an interesting relationship.


	128. Chapter 128

**Chapter 128 - Emmett's POV**

Rose and I took off with Jane toward the house whatever was going on back at the clearing had Edward on edge enough to send us away. Not that I like babysitting the sadistic little twerp, but it was beginning to get entertaining. Jane passed us going though the backyard and sprinted into the house. What was that kid up to?

By the time Rose and I got inside Jane had assembled her belongings on the dining room table with a large backpack and seemed to be packing. "Hey kid, hold up, at least wait for the others to get back and we'll talk about this." The glare she gave me told me to back off immediately. I might be funny but I wasn't dumb so I took a few steps back.

"I don't want to talk and I have had enough of your family and your freaky friends. I don't do mushy goodbyes." She hissed. She was tearing tags of newly bough items and ramming them into the bag. "Jane" Rosalie said quietly approaching the kid carefully. "We aren't sure what just happened, but Edward and Carlisle will be able to explain. We… we don't want you to leave." Rosalie forced out the last sentence. I knew Rosalie wasn't fond of her but to tell you the truth the kid was growing on me. "I don't want to know what happened. All I need to know is that eight foot tall wolves that morph into humans that morph into wolves, and me, don't mix!" she growled.

Jane seemed determined and Rose wasn't about to get on her bad side. Moments later Jane had her bag latched and was shouldering the load as the rest of the family came through the door. "Jane, what are you…. Emmett, didn't you try to stop her?" Esme yelled. "Cripes Esme, it's Jane I didn't want her to fry my ass!" I grumbled.

Jane turned to use the front door "Thank you for having me I'll be back when I find Juliet." She called. Edward was at the door ahead of her "Jane, we need to talk about this, I know your scared." Edward said bracing himself against the door. "Get out of my way dogeater, I don't want to have to hurt you." She growled. "Alright" Edward said stepping aside and surprising the hell out of me. Jane flung the door open and Edward Called after her "It doesn't work like this you know, he'll go to the end of the earth to find you…. Big scary Wolf tracking your every move!" Edward turned back to the room smirking slightly.

A moment later I heard footsteps trudging up the laneway and up the stairs. "Alright, tell me how to get rid of it then." Jane groaned throwing her bag to the floor and plunking down into the couch like a disappointed teenager. We all took seats around the room. Carlisle started off the conversation "What happened tonight Jane was something very special and uncommon. Well in your case I think it's a first. One of the wolves imprinted on you, The moment the wolf sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint. After an imprint is made from what I understand, nobody else matters because that wolf and their imprint are each other's true other half, soul mates so to speak."

"It's like love at first fight for them, but a heck of a lot stronger" Bella volunteered. "What if I don't like the idea of a big furry beast being in love with me? What does he want to do anyway hump my leg?" I laughed at that one the girl was funny. Everyone glared at me, what? I can't help it if the girl's funny! I thought.

"It's not as simple as that, logic states that both the imprinter and the imprintee are each other's perfect match. There is nothing that Paul wouldn't do for you know. He will be what you want him to be no matter the cost to him. He feels that connected to you." Edward said. "He seems very devout and passionate in his thoughts for you." Jane took a breath trying to absorb what she was being told "Your telling me that a eight hundred pound furry, drooling, stinking dog is the person I have waited my entire life for??" She yelled.

"Wait Jane, I think I have some pictures on my camera. Paul isn't always a wolf you know." Bella got up and retrieved her purse. Looking through the photo's on her digital camera she continued talking. "He's well…. He's tall and muscular and well, he has a tattoo…. He's not my type but, hey… I'm not you." Bella admitted handing Jane the camera set on a picture of Paul.

Jane practically crushed the camera seeing wolf boy on the screen. "He looks like that?" She mumbled her eyes didn't blink. "Looks like the kid here has the hots for a wolf boy." I called out to the room. Everyone cracked a smile some even laughed. Jane's eyes widened staring at Carlisle "Can I meet him? When are they coming back?" She asked quickly. "We are meeting the wolves at the clearing in two days time. They are currently deciding how to proceed with this new development" Carlisle answered.

"What do you mean? I mean the guy imprinted on me can that Sam guy really keep him away from me?" Jane asked, good question… "From what we understand of the pack any order Sam gives must be obeyed, if he told Paul not to come within a hundred miles of you, Paul must obey. However from what we have learned from Jacob separation from an imprintee can be painful for the wolf." jane looked thoughtful for a minute "Well then I'll just go to him then."

"Jane, you can't do that, you saw the reaction from the other wolf. An imprint between a wolf and a vampire is going to be a hard thing for the pack to swallow. You need to keep your distance, also, we have a treaty. We don't go on their land and they don't come on ours." Carlisle explained. I could only imagine the yelling matches that were going on tonight on the reservation. The wolves hated us, well, most of them. A link between the pack and vampires would be strange for one and probably went against every belief that they had.

Jane groaned "I have to wait another two days to meet the man of my dreams? And that wait could be causing him pain? Are you people just sadistic or do you chose to inflict this crap on yourselves??" Jane pouted crossing her arms. She truly looked like a pissed off teenager who's parents wouldn't let her date or something. The kid actually looked like a kid and was acting like a kid. If it wasn't for her gut wrenching pain inducing powers she might even be nice to hang out with. Because right now it looked as though Jane may be a more permanent guest than we first thought.

Just then the telephone rang. Carlisle who was standing answered after a moment he called "Jane, Sam would like to speak with you." That was unexpected, sounded as if Sam was going to be chaperoning the happy couple into their relationship. Jane sprung up from the couch and took the phone from Carlisle. I made myself comfortable to listen in on what was going to be a damn interesting conversation to say the least.

Carlisle took the opportunity to go check Bella's tests in the basement. Hopefully he can figure out what's going on with her. Things are so much more entertaining around here with Bella around. Edward and Bella seemed too into each other to notice he had left, maybe they were planning on breaking some furniture. I grinned to myself…. Maybe I could convince Rose that we needed to redecorate.


	129. Chapter 129

**_***It's 2:30 am on Thursday so I am posting my goal chapter a day, I will try to post again after I get some sleep***_**

**Chapter 129 - Edward's POV**

As my family slowly dispersed I became aware of Carlisle's departure to his lab. The only project that he was currently working on was Bella so I suggested that we join him to see if he had any results. Bella nodded and we both got up and made our way downstairs. Halfway down the basement stairs Bella's pain reared it's ugly head once again. She grabbed hold of me tightly and I grabbed the banister splintering the wood. "Carlisle" I hissed through gritted teeth. Several seconds later Carlisle was pealing Bella from my side. Her face was a mask of pain but she didn't cry out. I followed behind, having prepared myself for the possibility of more pain I pushed it to the back of my mind and tried to assist Carlisle with Bella.

"What happened?" He asked lifting her onto an examination table. "Nothing we were coming to see you, just walking down the stairs and it started again." I said offering Bella my hand once again to squeeze. The pain lasted several minutes as Carlisle took Bella's vitals. I started to feel the pain subsiding as Bella's breathing returned to normal. I brought a hand to her face and caressed her cheek. "Bella, it's alright, it's over now." She gasped several breaths staring into my eyes. "I'm… I'm okay… I'm sorry" She gasped.

I had to grin sometimes she was so adorable I helped Bella sit up "Bella, you realize your apologizing for being in pain, it's almost as bad as apologising for breathing…. The important thing is weather your alright." Bella looked as though she could cry. "I'm okay I just don't want you to hurt either, couldn't I just be normal for once!" she groaned.

I turned to Carlisle "Did your tests so far show anything?" he shook his head, "I was just checking, most of them will be ready in several minutes if you wanted to wait or help me prepare specimens." he asked the thoughts in his mind asked another question. _"Do you want to discuss the abnormality we found on Bella's CT scan?" _I took a breath and nodded. Before I could ask him to Carlisle called for Esme to join us. Out of the entire family I trusted Esme the most. She was kind and considerate and the most loving person I have ever met. I also knew that Bella thought of her as a mother.

As Esme quietly fluttered down the stairs Carlisle began to speak. "Bella, near the end of the CT scan when so much was going on there was something that stood out to us as being unusual." Carlisle was in full Doctor mode, he wanted to tell Bella but do it in the most diplomatic way. Seeing Esme walk in Bella squeezed my hand even harder "What's wrong, please just tell me Carlisle I can't stand not knowing." Carlisle turned to his computer "Alright then, near the end of your scan there was an image we were concerned about, but due to your movements we didn't get a clear picture. It seems that there is a mass in your abdomen. It could be anything from undigested food to a serious medical condition that was not diagnosed while you were human. At the moment we aren't sure. I would like to run some more tests." Carlisle said taking a seat on his desk.

Esme lifted herself onto the table beside Bella. Bella's face was blank, she simply stared at empty space in front of her. She had was lax against mine. She hadn't yet reacted to what Carlisle had said. After a few moments Bella spoke "Okay, so it could be anything right… I mean vampires don't have cancer so if it's a tumour you can just get rid of it right? If it's food we just pump my stomach and all's good… can we do the tests now?" She asked staring directly at Carlisle. "Yes pf course Bella, we can start immediately." He said.

I tried to take Bella's hand but she pushed me away "How could you not tell me about this?" She growled. "Bella, I'm sorry, there was so much going on we all thought it would be better if we told you after we got back from meeting with the wolves." Esme admitted stoking the back of Bella's hand. She looked at me with a sorrowful expression "I don't know what's wrong with me, I want to get these tests done now Carlisle, Please? The quicker the better." She jumped off the table and into my arms. I wasn't quite sure what to make of her wide range of moods. She seemed upset and angry and eager all at the same time. Whatever it was what Bella needed more than anything was piece of mind.

"Carlisle, what test or scan can we do that will give us the quickest and best results?" I asked, my thoughts were not in a medical mindset rather a concerned one. I was thinking an MRI would give the most accurate results but it would take a few hours to complete. "I suggest an ultrasound it would give us a more immediate look at what the mass may be. Perhaps calm your concerns so that waiting for the results of the chemical analysis and blood tests won't be as taxing on Bella" We both nodded. Waiting for blood tests was like waiting for paint to dry, a waste of time.

Esme excused herself to go check on the others most especially Jane. She had left Emmett to make sure her conversation with Sam remained civil, but it was Emmett. As Carlisle assembled the equipment he needed I had Bella lay down again on the table. She looked so lost, and vulnerable. If there was anything I could do to make things more manageable for her I would do them in a heartbeat, all she would have to do was ask. I hated feeling helpless when it came to Bella. As her mate I should be able to protect her and provide for her. At the moment I was neither protecting her from her strange ailments nor providing her with anything but my physical presence.

"Bella, if there is anything you want, anything at all that you need to make this all more less…." I stopped mid sentence not knowing where I was going with my thought. "Edward, you're here, that's all I ever wanted and all I need. Your doing everything I want you to do, Your comforting me and making me feel better just by being here. Looking into my eyes and holding my hand is more than I…. well its exactly what I need. Just don't stop." She smiled and squeezed my hand. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Carlisle appeared with all of the needed equipment and asked Bella exposed her midriff. It made me uncomfortable having my father see parts of Bella's body normally covered by clothing. Something inside me claimed all of her covered parts as if they were for me and me alone. I had to push the urge to cover her to the back of my mind this was about Bella's health. Carlisle wasn't my father he was Bella's doctor. I kept reminding myself of that fact.

After applying some jell to the hand device and pressing it to Bella's stomach the screen started to show grainy outlines of Bella's insides. Carlisle moved the device in slow circles trying to find the mass in his screen. After a few moments the mass became visible and Carlisle adjusted the picture to clear up the image. If it was possible the mass had grown from what I remember seeing on the CT scan. It now seemed to be the size of a large grapefruit, but there was something else. The position of the mass seemed to be in a space I knew to be wrong for any undigested food. It also seemed to be free floating which was good. It was also restricted to one organ of her body.

"Carlisle, is that where I think it is?" I asked moving around to get a better look. "Edward? What's going on?" Bella asked seeming a little anxious. "Just a minute Bella, I just wanted to get a better look." I said hearing Carlisle's thoughts were in tune with mine he moved the ultrasound slightly finding one of the things I was sure we would fine. Moving in the other direction he found the other, Bella's ovaries. "Would you two stop the silent treatment and tell me what is going on?" Bella hissed. I rounded the table taking Bella's hand again kissing her on the cheek. Carlisle turned, as one of the alarms went off on one of the machine's.

Carlisle went to check the results, as I told Bella what we had found. "It looks like the mass is restricted to one part of your body. It seems to be in your uterus, it also does not look to be affecting any other part of you. So Carlisle will probably just be able to go in and remove it." I smiled broadly at her. A look of relief spread across her face and her body relaxed she sighed in relief. "See, it's nothing we were all worried about nothing" I said smoothing back Bella's hair. I took a towel and whipped off the excess Jell allowing Bella to sit up.

I was about to lift Bella off the table when Carlisle approached. "It may not be a benign cyst Edward." He said in a dull tone. I turned and looked at Carlisle holding Bella in my arms. "What else could it be?" I asked knowing the possibilities were limited. "Bella have you been feeling nauseous at all" Carlisle asked. Bella looked from me to Carlisle "No, not at all, overly hungry is more like it. Can vampires even get nauseated?" Bella responded.

That was when I heard Carlisle's thoughts clearly and I myself felt nauseous. "Carlisle do the test again, you must have done something wrong. It's not possible." I growled pulling Bella tighter to my chest. "Edward, you know how unlikely it is to have a false reading on hormone levels like this, I'm convinced with what was on the scan, the ultrasound and now this." Carlisle explained holding the sheet of paper in his hand. Bella looked at me with concern. "What? What is it? What's wrong? What does that test say Carlisle?" I released Bella slightly turning her to face me. I didn't want Carlisle to tell her, she needed to be able to blame this on me, not him. "Bella, from what the tests show it looks like…. You may be pregnant."


	130. Chapter 130

**Chapter 130 - Bella's POV**

"You can't be serious" were the first words out of my mouth. I looked down at my relatively flat stomach. No really he couldn't be serious, Vampires are steril. I can't be pregnant. "Carlisle, I can't be, I mean… I've only ever been with Edward and I was changed before we were together. Vampires can't get pregnant!" I exclaimed, there wasn't even a point where Edward and I had come close when I was human. He was very careful of the boundaries he had placed on our physical relationship when I was human.

"I am going to run some more tests but everything points to pregnancy Bella. It would seem that your physiology is similar to being human but not so different from ours. I don't understand how your body is allowing this pregnancy. There are things that need to be researched, If I could give you all the answers now I would" Carlisle said "It would seem as though when you were first together you were both fertile." I shook my head in disbelief "Carlisle how is that possible Edward has been a vampire for a hundred years, I thought you told me that all vampires were steril." Carlisle took a deep breath and sighed "I am afraid I assumed too much Bella, Female vampires are unable to consieve so it was assumed that both male and females were steril. I failed to run tests to see if this was actually the truth."

Oh my god, I'm pregnant with Edward's baby! "If it is any consolation, knowing what I know now. Even if your wedding had happened as planned and you had gone through with your arrangement as planned, Bella would have also have become pregnant. Now however, I can see no reason for you not to survive the pregnancy. Which seems to be progressing extraordinarily quickly." Carlisle added addressing Edward who was still standing by my side in what appeared to be shock. "Edward? Are you alright?" I asked. He seemed to be staring into space somewhere above my head. I put my hand against his cheek "Edward."

Edward took a deep breath blinking several times. "When you say quickly Carlisle what do you mean?" I looked back to Carlisle, Edward hadn't acknowledged me but I could see his mind was focused. "Well, from what we saw today on the monitor I would say that rather than days, Bella is several weeks along. That could account for the pain she has been experiencing, the Baby is running out of room." I looked down at my stomach again. For all I knew it hadn't gotten any bigger. The cold hard skin of a vampire, never changing… "Carlisle, if the baby is running out of room, will my skin expand? If not how will the baby grow?" I felt Edward curl an arm around my waist. "Bella, these are all very good questions but right now I am at a loss. If you are up for it I would like to finnish the CT scan and possibly try to retrive some amniotic fluid for testing."

I nodded, I wanted to know as much as possible as quickly as possible. "Carlisle do you mind going ahead I'd like to talk to Bella for a minute." Edward asked his voice sounding grave. Carlisle nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked staring at me like I may flip out or something. "Edward, I'm fine…. Are you…. I mean are you okay with this?" The grim expression on Edward's face was replaced with a glorious smile. "Am I okay? Am I okay with the love of my existence having my child? Is that what your asking?" Before I knew it Edward had pulled me off my feet and was swinging me around the room. "Bella, this is the one thing that I never thought I would be able to give you. I thought you would hate me for taking it away from you, but now."

Edward's words were garbled by him kissing my neck I felt exhilarated and scared all at the same time. A mother at eighteen, what would my father say? Edward sat me on the examination table still kissing me I felt his hands at the hem of my shirt. I pulled away slightly coming up for air "Edward, do you not remember how we got into this situation." I teased. His hands dropped and he took each of my hands into his own. "Your right, we have some tests to finnish, but I don't think we should say anything to the others until we are absolutely sure. I don't want them to get their hopes up." Edward said. I knew he was thinking of Esme and his sisters. None of them could have children. If I was in fact pregnant this child wouldn't just be mine and Edward's it would be a huge part of the entire family.

I smiled and agreed with him. Then Edward's serious look was back. "Bella, there is something else. I want you to know how happy I am about this, our child will be amazing, I can't even imagine it yet. My mind is still reeling but I want to be clear on one thing, and I don't want you to think me heartless." Edward cleared his throat. "Edward I could never think of you as heartless or bad in any way for that matter, just tell me what your thinking." I said grabbing his waist by the belt loops. "Bella, if something happens, if your pregnancy goes badly or something were to happen that you were at risk. I have to let you know that you and not the baby would be my priority. I can't loose you." He said in a whispered hiss looking at the floor between us.

Edward was visibly embarrassed by his words but I knew what it had done to him when he thought I was dead. Alice and I had talked about it several times since Edward refused to discuss his leap toward death at the hands of the Volturi. I knew what it had taken for him to leave me, feeling that my life was in danger from him and his family. How he separated himself both physically and emotionally from the rest of the Cullen's to dwell in his own misery. "Edward I understand but I want you to trust me. I am the best judge of what my body can go though. A little pain isn't going to stop me from trying to have your baby. Now enough of this doom and gloom. Lets go get these tests finished, then maybe we can go hunting later. All I seem to do it eat and sleep these days."

Edward chuckled lifting me off of the table and followed me upstairs. Everything seemed relatively quiet. Jane was still on the phone, her conversation now seemed to be with Paul. Esme was chaperoning her end of the conversation. Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen. I also didn't see Jasper or Corin but Alice had a huge grin on her face. "Not a word Alice, not yet." I heard Edward whisper. Alice pulled me into a hug she took the opportunity to whisper in my ear "I'm so happy!" when she pulled away she made a motion of locking her lips and throwing away the key. Edward sighed and pulled me up the stairs to Carlisle's study.

As we entered the room the strangest thought went through my mind, would it be a boy or a girl? Did we want to know? What would we name it? I had known I was pregnant for less than an hour and I was already flipping out.


	131. Chapter 131

**Chapter 131 - Bella's POV**

It would seem that the tests that Carlisle wanted were going along well. I would never object to another test as long as Edward whispered his love for me throughout it like he had for the CT scan. And after two tries to plunge a needle deep enough into my stomach for the amniocentesis Carlisle determined he needed a longer needle. Thankfully it had only taken two tries for him to come to that conclusion.

I was relived to get back to Edward's room and even happier to get into normal clothing no matter how much he appreciated my easy access hospital gown. That thought would have made me blush, now I just felt embarrassed. Edward and Carlisle had gone to read my CT scan while I got dressed. Jeans and a t-shirt seemed appropriate if Edward and I were going hunting. As I finished getting dressed a soft knock came on the door. "Come in." I called from Edward's massive walk in closet. Pulling my shirt down over my head I walked out to find Alice standing by the window.

She cocked her head to one side looking at me "Bella? Is that the best outfit you could put together?" She asked one hand on her hip. "Alice I'm going hunting not to a formal dinner event. "I mumbled pulling my hair into a loose ponytail. Alice looked excited and hopped up on Edward's bed. "So…. Can we talk about it now??" Alice was practically vibrating. "No, Alice you threw away the key remember." I reminded her. "Bella, you can't expect me to not even talk to you about this I am dying here I need details and I have to say it out loud or… well… or I'm just going to burst!" I flopped down on the bed groaning. "Alice we want to be sure can't you just wait until Edward and Carlisle…."

At that particular moment Edward and Carlisle made their appearance. Alice looked slightly smug. Carlisle looked at Alice knowingly, we all knew keeping a secret from Alice was virtually impossible. "So?" I asked both of them stood side by side with practically no expression on their faces. Edward made his way over to me and kissed me on the forehead "We saw the outline of the baby, your definitely pregnant." As the words escaped his mouth I felt light headed. Up until now it wasn't concrete, but now…. I am actually having Edward's baby.

I looked to Carlisle who now had a large smile on his face, after all he was going to be a grandpa. "Bella, from the scans everything looks fine, we were able to see the faint outline on the CT scan, it seems that the foetus's skin is like ours, so along with your skin obscuring the image. Well anyway if we need further proof an MRI is possible." Carlisle was still in doctor mode. "I believe you, I don't need any more proof." Edward pulled me closer to him kissing my hair.

"Alice have you seen anything? I mean with regards to the… you know" I whispered. I wanted Edward and I to be able to announce our news to the family without them finding out on their own. "Well, you see Bella, there is kind of a problem with that. When you changes I was there I could adjust as you changed and now I see you alright. I mean when you were human I could see you fine but now your kinda both human and vampire so you're a little out of focus. I didn't want to tell you earlier because of everything going on in Voltera. I have to admit it now and tell you that I can't see, to see much of the b-a-b-y. It's like how I can't see the wolves, possibly because I have never been one I can't see them and now with this. It seems that I cant see your b-a-b-y because we don't know what it is. Some sort of human Vampire hybrid or something. I wish I could so much." Alice said, she had mouthed the word baby whenever the conversation demanded it.

I have to admit I was disappointed that Alice couldn't see our child I wanted a sneak peek at what he or she would look like. Alice and Carlisle went into a quiet but rapid discussion on what her lack of vision might mean. I only half heartedly listened wanting more to hear Edward's views. "You know it's not that easy for us, no sneak peak would be able to prepare us anyway." Edward cooed into my ear. How did he know what I was thinking? "How did you?" I asked. He grinned "No, it's not our connection, Alice was convinced you wanted a peek at what our child would look like." I sighed leaning back against his chest.

"You know I think we may want to tell the others before Alice gets too excited." Edward observed his sister she did seem anxious. "Alright, but any sex jokes from Emmett I swear you are kicking his ass for me" I growled. "Why am I kicking his ass, you're the newborn" he asked innocently. "Yes and I am the pregnant newborn with a whole bunch of crazy hormones and you don't actually want me to damage him beyond repair, Rosalie would never forgive me." I whispered "Now, lets do this and then you need to take me hunting. I am starving."

Edward chuckled as we followed Carlisle and Alice downstairs. Unbelievably everyone was assembled around the dining room table. I was a little startled until Edward leaned down and whispered "Alice sent them a text message. Blessedly absent were Jane and Corin, not that I didn't want to tell them it's just… well I didn't know how they might react. This was weird to even imagine let alone have it actually happen. Edward pulled out a chair for me and pulled his close sitting down beside me. Carlisle began laying the groundwork for the announcement.

"Some of the tests have come back and Bella for all intense and purpose is fine. However we have found out what has been causing her pain. It seems that Bella's immunity has made her susceptible to her normal human functions." Carlisle seemed at a loss of where to go from there. He was making it sound like I needed to have a bowl movement or something. I wanted to hide, I could just hear Emmett's comments now. I heard a chuckle start from across the table where Emmett was sitting. "Emmett!" Edward growled wrapping his arm around my waist. "What we wanted to say was that there is going to be a new edition to the family" Edward said. Everyone seemed confused, all but Alice that is. She sat beside Jasper practically vibrating. To the Bet of Edward and Carlisle's abilities their vagueness was only making me feel more like a freak.

"Oh for the love of god…. We're Pregnant!" I blurted out.

To my relief the looks on the faces of my family were not those of horror but of shocked happiness. Nobody had a bigger grin than Emmett. To my surprise the first person to race to give me a hug was Rosalie. I was scared as to how she may react to the news. I knew from speaking with her that the one thing she wanted in this world more than life itself was a child of her own. My pregnancy proved that normally only the vampire females were unable to conceive. As she broke our hug I said "I hope you know I am going to need as much help as possible, I have absolutely no idea how to be a mother" Rosalie smiled "Well I guess were just going to have to all figure that out together."


	132. Chapter 132

**Chapter 132 - Jane's POV**

I wanted to talk to Corin alone, so after making certain of what areas were considered Cullen territory we went for a run. I had known Corin since I had joined the Volturi and thought of her as a friend and advisor. We made a point to write each and I had visited her several times in China when an assignment brought me to the county. Corin had a way about her, a wisdom that the rest of us could only hope to achieve one day.

I hadn't even met Paul face to face, well non-furry face to face but I felt truly connected to him. Carlisle said this imprinting this was hard to resist, but I'm a vampire. Vampires and werewolves don't exactly have a peaceful history together. Caius had them hunted almost to extinction, any time a werewolf was heard of a contingent of guard was sent. I have to admit I had been the cause of several deaths of the species. There was something different with these Quileute

wolves. They seemed much more civilized and kept in control of themselves.

I was confused as to my feelings. What was this powerful draw that I felt toward a complete stranger? I had not even felt so connected to the Volturi, I was scared of how this strange power these werewolves had effected me. "What did you wish to speak about?" Corin asked leaning against the trunk of a massive tree. "How did you know?" I hadn't told her I wanted to talk but merely to get out of the house for some fresh air. "Jane dear I have known you for a thousand years, do you not think me observant of your mood?" Corin answered cocking her head to one side.

"What do you think of them? I mean this whole thing? These Cullen's seem to live in a world apart from any reality I have ever come in contact with. It is as if I've become a actor in some movie. I feel lost and found all at once. I don't know what to do!" I blurted out everything I was feeling and it felt good. Back in Voltera I had to hold my tongue on so many occasions and had nobody to confide in. "You are correct Jane, the Cullen's do live apart from us, but not in a different world they created the lives they live by their choices. I know all of this must be a true jolt to your structured upbringing within the Volturi, but you must trust in what is in your heart" Corin sat beside me on a fallen log.

What did my heart want? How could I trust it I hadn't had a message from it that I knew of in centuries. How can I trust my heart if I don't know what it wants…. If I don't know what I want? Leaving Voltera had been a spur of the moment decision that I had thought and rethought a million times since. The look of shock and betrayal on my brother's face, the anger and loathing on Aro's. It wasn't like I could go back, and it hurt me when I had cut ties with that place, the place I had spent a dozen lifetimes. "You are still unsure that you chose the right path Jane? Is that it?" Corin asked breaking me out of my moment of regret.

"No, it's not that… that is done and I must live with my decision. I am more confused as to what to do now. I do not understand these werewolves… I am drawn to them but they frighten me. I don't know how to truly explain it." I groaned. I didn't know exactly what I was feeling it was as if I was being pulled in many directions. "Jane, I believe you are being confronted by your perception of what they are. I spoke to Jasper earlier today and we agreed that they are not true werewolves. I have fought werewolves as I am sure you have. These do not change with the coming of the moon nor do they loose control of themselves to satiate their lust for the kill. Tell me in truth, in your heart would if be different if this man was one of us?"

Corin's question stunned me "Of course it would be different, we would mate in truth and become inseparable, like the other half of one being." I was beginning to loose patience with Corin she didn't seem to be understanding my confusion. "And how does that differ from what you have learned of these wolves and their imprint? Is the imprint not like a mating? Are these not supernatural beings with immortality similar to ours?" Corin stood and began walking back toward the house. She was right, everything that I had learned of the werewolves made them more similar to us not less so. Maybe it was my preconceived notions that was making me paranoid. What if this is the exact reason I came here for?

I ran to join Corin and caught up to her less than a kilometre away. "So what do you suggest I do?" I asked trying to keep up with her long walking strides. "I suggest you meet the poor boy, at least if you are going to break his heart you best do it in person. You wouldn't want to be rude to the Cullen's neighbours." Corin giggled as we took off toward the house. I wonder if the wolves would agree? I did want to meet Paul, just not in the company of a bunch of angry, furry, growling wolves. As we entered the house the family seemed to be celebrating something. Which abruptly came to a halt as we appeared.

Without loosing a beat Carlisle explained Bella's condition. Somehow I was not surprised, whatever these Cullen's seemed to do ended up being slightly beyond belief. I was shocked however in Bella's relative calm she seemed to be taking her abnormality in stride. Corin began telling Bella stories of the children she had rescued in China. Several of them knew of her immortality and she still raised them as her own. Corin was a puzzle to most vampires but her actions were never called into question, especially not by the volturi. They knew better than to question one of the oldest vampires on earth about her ability to keep the secret of our existence. I am certain Corin was the subject of numerous Chinese legends and myths of demons and baby snatchers. Corin of course would never take offence, she understood a humans need to explain what they do not understand. Undoubtedly Bella may be the thing of new rumours among our kind depending how this child turned out. I was instantly curious of the entire thing.

Whatever this spawn between two vampires might be I could not see it as being a bad thing. I know many females that would love to be in Bella's position. Possibly Carlisle's research may make it possible for Vampires to breed. I thought at once that someday maybe I would be lucky enough… well probably not. At least I might be permitted to live vicariously through Bella's experience if she would allow it. What am I thinking, she can barely tolerate me. My thoughts immediately turned to the Volturi, they must never be allowed to learn of this. I was suddenly scared. Not for myself but for Bella, I raced to her side but was intercepted by Edward. "Jane what's wrong?" he growled.

I thought my concern rather than say it allowed. "Your right of course, thank you." Edward said releasing me. "We need to be especially careful Bella. If you were to be seen pregnant by a roaming vampire or someone loyal to the Volturi, they may send the guard." Edward warned the group. "Once you start to 'show' I don't think it's wise if you go out much. News of a pregnant vampire is bound to travel." As Edward finished Bella's gaze traveled to me. "Thank you Jane, your right of course. I am sure the Volturi have eyes everywhere. I'll stay in the house except to hunt then." She grinned slightly at Edward. I knew she wasn't overly thrilled but her love for him and her need to keep her family from danger world make her sacrifice her freedom. How I envied their ability to love so selflessly.

I took the opportunity to ask Carlisle if it may be a possibility to visit the werewolves before tomorrow night's meeting. I wanted to get the introduction out of the way and I was anxious to meet Paul. He only wanted to talk about me on the telephone but I wanted to know about him. Every moment waiting seemed like an eternity. I had never been so anxious for anything in my life. Bella voiced her interest in coming too if it was alright in order to tell Jacob her new face to face.

Carlisle agreed to call Sam to see if something might be arranged. Carlisle, Edward, Bella and myself would be the only ones going. Maybe with such a small number going Sam would be receptive. After a few minutes of haggling on Carlisle's part it was decided we would meet at Sam's place near the beach. He did insist that several members of the pack be there for the security of the reservation. With that I grabbed my bag and ran into the guest room tossing the contents onto the bed. What exactly is the perfect 'meeting your soul mate for the first time' outfit? Alice was at the door looking in. "I'd go with the carpi pants and that green blouse, it looks the cutest on you" she said leaning against the doorframe. I grabbed those articles of clothing shaking the wrinkles free.

I checked myself in the mirror. My hair fell limp around my face and I looked like I wouldn't even pass to get into a R rated film. Cripes I was stuck in the body of a twelve year old with the knowledge and sensibility of a mature woman even though I was a teenager when I had been turned. From talking to Paul I knew he was older he said he looked like he was about twenty five. What the hell would a twenty five year old guy look like dating a twelve year old. A pedophile, that's that he's look like! I growled at the mirror when I heard a voice from behind me "Jane, don't worry I could make you look like you were his grandmother if you wanted me to, now let's do something with that hair."

I was immediately dragged into a torture chamber of curlers, brushes, combs, makeup and what the hell were those? Breast enhancements?? Oh my god if Alice didn't make me look good with all of this nothing could. Although I wasn't sure how she might accomplish it. I didn't want to feel like a stranger going off to meet another stranger. Although maybe all the primping might just give me some confidence. Because for the first time in a thousand years of immortal life I didn't feel in control, I didn't feel confident… I felt nervous and scared.

**_*** Some may say I am writing Jane too nice, I like to think of Jane as being out of her element. She is not the confident person that she was with the Volturi. I think of her as being somewhat lost and confused. Now that she has the chance she is living life without restriction. A thousand year old in the body of a teenager... Hope you liked it!***_**


	133. Chapter 133

**Chapter 133 - Edward's POV**

When everyone was ready we piled into Carlisle's car and took off toward La Push. There was nothing I wanted less than to expose Bella to Jacob right now. Especially an upset and angry Jacob who could fly off the handle at any moment. Even in Voltera his thoughts ventured to a possible future with Bella, even on the plane when she almost attacked him. For a relatively intelligent species Jacob was proving that it was impossible to teach an old dog new tricks.

Even so I was not willing to take any chances, Bella was my mate and I would protect her no matter what. The fact that she had taken a shower an no longer smelled like me was the first thing I needed to deal with. Although sitting in the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes wasn't the ideal setting for a make out session I had an animalistic drive to mark her as mine. She was already sitting leaning against me, her favourite position so it would seem. I brushed her hair to one side and grazed my teeth down the side of her neck. I heard her gasp softly as I continued kissing and nibbling my way down her neck and across her shoulder.

Carlisle had taken notice but was diligently recited passages from Grey's Anatomy in his head and kept his eyes on the road. Jane was too fixated on Paul to notice us in the slightest. Bella turned to face me her eyes drifting to Carlisle and Jane in the front seat. I answered her silent question by pulling her onto my lap kissing around the lapel of her blouse and as far south as I dared in the company of others. Bella's hands were in my hair pulling large handfuls hard. I stifled a groan, god I loved when she did that. I could see Bella trying not to breath so that her panting wouldn't give us away. She grinded against me, I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out.

I wanted her so badly, this was a bad idea, my entire body ached to be with her. I had to remind myself why I had started this. Oh yes to make her smell like me, I'm sure that had been accomplished with my saliva and the scent of my clothing now rubbed all over her. The only question now was how I would end it without embarrassing us both in a public forum.

Luckily the wolves gave us just the out I was looking for. As we crossed the border into La Push large wolves flanked the car on either side. Bella noticed them and rolled away panting slightly. We would definitely be continuing that as soon as we go home. As we drove further into the reservation more wolves appeared Jane seemed more nervous than before. "Jane, it's alright I don't sense any hostile intent from them in fact quite a few of them are curious about you." I assured her. "But that one that attacked, obviously they aren't all thrilled about me." Jane muttered. Of course she was right but I didn't sense Leah among the wolves anywhere. Either she was not part of this meeting or she was in her human form somewhere on the reservation.

"Don't worry Jane, Leah is all bite and if it comes to that I'm sure I could use my shield to block her." Bella added. "I don't need you to defend me I am quite capable of doing so myself Bella, but I appreciate the offer." Jane answered. I noticed Carlisle glance at me in the rear-view mirror. "Jane it may be unwise of you to use your particular talent against the wolves. They are already weary of vampires we do not wish to give them an excuse to harm any of us." I tried to put it in the gentlest words possible but Jane was upset. "Alright, turn around I didn't sign on for this I need to be able to protect myself." Jane hissed

"Jane, this is not going to be a confrontation. I just urge you to restrain yourself. Edward and I will defuse any situations that may arise. We do not want your first meeting with Paul to be a bad experience for anyone." Carlisle reassured her pulling down an overgrown laneway marked by a mailbox with the name 'Young' painted across it. Carlisle pulled down the lane about a hundred feet before turning off the engine. "I believe it is prudent for us to walk the rest of the way to show that we are alone and our intentions are peaceful." Everyone agreed except Jane mentioning something about hoping that we liked the taste of wolf it things went bad.

Bella was on edge and held tightly to my arm as we approached the house of Emily Young and Sam Uley. The wolves that had been ghosting our trail disappeared as we came in sight of the house. I could see Sam, Jacob, Embry, Quill, Seth, Jared and a very nervous looking Paul sitting on the porch. If anything this introduction was going to be interesting. As we got within a few yards of the house Sam stood and welcomed us, although understandably not into the house. Several of the others gathered around and were staring at an uncomfortable looking Jane.

"You are welcome her as long as your intensions remain peaceful" Sam announced. "That is truly our intention. We wished to make this meeting as painless for Jane and Paul as possible." Carlisle said, Sam nodded in agreement. "Jane you are most welcome, as we discussed such a situation has never presented itself. You are welcome to come and go on our lands with the restrictions we discussed." Sam said speaking as much to the group as he was to Jane. "May I ask what these restrictions may be?" Carlisle inquired looking at Jane. "I am to call ahead to let them know I am coming. I am to leave if there is a sunny day so I do not scare the children, and I am to follow your lifestyle. I am not to feed on humans any longer." Jane recited.

I was floored that Jane would agree to the final condition. She thought of us as dog eaters to this day and her mindset had not changed very much since she had gotten to Forks. "I assume you are not thirsty today?" Sam asked, not just to Jane but to all of us. Carlisle chose to answer "You will find that a vampire's eyes change color when they are thirsty. They will blacken as the thirst strengthens. As you can see, none of us are thirsty."

The pack seemed to relax hearing Carlisle's explanation. "So Jane, you promised to explain this power you possess. The illusion of pain sounds like a very impressive weapon." Sam seemed curious for the sake of himself and the others. "I have assured Carlisle and the Cullen's that I will not use my talent unless I am in fear of my life. I assure you that I pose no threat to you." Jane said looking past Sam to Paul who seemed to be staring at her. Sam chuckled slightly "Of course we believe you but I am curious, as am I curious of Bella's new talent. Would it be rude of me to ask for a demonstration?"

Oh I didn't like the sound of this. I searched Sam's mind to look for a reason for this request. Was he attempting to trick Jane or Bella into a situation where they might get hurt? Scanning his thoughts all I came across was fascination and curiosity. Jane had looked at myself and Carlisle for instruction. "Who would you suggest her target be?" I asked answering the nervous questions in the thoughts of my group. It wasn't a trap, it was Sam taking an assertive stand to an unknown in his presence. "Myself if that would be appropriate." He answered grinning.

"Before we do this I suggest you ask the other's who are currently in their wolf form to phase back. Knowing that you can share each other's thoughts I do not believe you want to inflict pain on them." I suggested. Sam took a moment and agreed disappearing into the house he emerged as a huge black wolf. I heard his order to the other's to phase and not interfere with the demonstration. In Sam's thoughts I recognised that he was ready. "Jane, he's ready but don't make it a long burst, just a demonstration." I warned. I knew that Jane didn't have levels that her power was simply on or off, there was no low setting.

Jane looked at the giant wolf and asked "Are you sure about this?" Sam's massive head nodded in response. I could sense Jane's reluctance she didn't want to make a bad impression but they were asking her to do this. I saw her take a breath and nod back. In an instant Sam's massive wolf form was convulsing on the ground audible gasps came from all those gathered around. Then as quickly as it had begun it was over. Only three seconds had passed but it was enough for Sam to get a feel of what Jane was capable of.

Sam returned to his feet a moment later and disappeared into the house to phase back to human. "I tell you one thing" he yelled to the assembled group. "Paul isn't going to want to mess with this little girl!" A wave of laughter surrounded us. Jane smiled at Sam's comment he approached "Wow, I mean… has she done that to any of you before? Damn that was intense." With that we seemed to be welcomed into their midst. Four vampires in the woods surrounded by werewolves. It seemed to me a strange situation but the wolves didn't seem to mind.


	134. Chapter 134

**Chapter 134 - Bella's POV**

After Jane's demonstration it seemed as though we were all good friends Jane and Paul sat on the front porch in rapid conversation while Sam and Carlisle spoke about the treaty and what these new developments might mean. As we listened Sam asked several questions about me and Carlisle answered them as diplomatically as he could. He told them that testing was going well and that he was certain he would be able to pattern my genes by the end of next week. These things took time after all. Sam seemed interested in weather this might make me human again. I know he was interested in my humanity for not only my father's sake but for Jacob's. I didn't want to throw a wrench in the works by telling them that I planned on staying a vampire, so I quietly disconnected myself from the conversation.

I got up and walked around Edward joined me and after a few minutes Jacob got free of territorial discussions and joined us. "So, how are you feeling Bells?" he asked giving me the once-over glance from head to toe. "I'm okay Jake, as long as you don't have Doritos in your pocket" I joked. Jake moved to hug me but stepped back. Edward separated himself from me. Somehow I think there was some sort of silent exchange between them, then Jacob moved in for a hug. I would never understand guys and their posturing. Jacob's skin against me felt like a furnace, so much so that I pulled away from him embrace. Jacob didn't seem to notice.

"So, Jane and Paul eh, Bells, who would have thought?" Jacob began the conversation on the obvious. "Yeah, weird…. By the way what was up with Leah the other night she looked ready to kill." I asked, although Leah was ready to kill when it came to any vampire her outburst had me curious. Jacob looked uncomfortable with the question "Well she' not very happy about you first off and I think when Paul imprinted it was the last straw. Sam had to order her home for the day, she's been a raving terror since the other night. Even Seth stayed a my place to keep away from her." He explained.

After a moment or two of jacquard silence Jacob spoke again, "So… ummm… you look good, I still can't get past the red eyes, but those will go away soon enough. I am anxious to see what Dr. Fang comes up with. Then you can hang out here like before." Jake grinned ear to ear. "Jacob, I don't know what your thinking but things aren't going back to what they were, I'm with Edward" I tried to say it all as gently as I could. "I know" Jacob hissed, he never liked me being with Edward in the slightest. Telling him I was pregnant was going to be tense, even more so with Edward here.

I turned to Edward "Do you mind if I speak with Jacob alone?" I asked knowing this was going to be a fight. "Bella, I don't think that's a good idea" he hissed his eyes still focused on Jacob. "Edward please, trust me." I said grabbing his arm feeling how tense he was. "Bella, if the pain comes back…." "If the pain comes back you'll know and Carlisle isn't far, we won't go far, right Jake?" I turned my head to look at Jacob. "Sure, sure, just down the beach a bit… if she's allowed" I heard the contempt in his voice.

I could see Edward struggle with allowing me to go anywhere alone with Jacob. I knew he also wanted to make me happy which was his major conflict. After a moment of thinking he growled "Alright, I'll wait right here." With that he grabbed me around the waist and kissed me so passionately and with so much lust I felt my knees wobble. After what he had done to me in the car I was ready to jump him at the drop of a hat. Why did he insist on teasing me like this. When he pulled away he whispered under his breath. "I'll wait right here."

When I composed myself and finally turned to Jacob I could see a look of pure hatred on his face directed at Edward. "Jake, are you coming?" I asked breaking him out of his mood he jogged to catch up with me. We walled for quite a distance before Jacob said anything, and of course the first words out of his mouth were. "I can't believe you let him touch you like that."

"Jacob I am practically married to Edward, you have no say in how he does or does not touch me. I am with Edward, I love him." I growled marching off toward a rocky shoal several hundred yards down the beach.

"Bella, look at what loving him has gotten you, you were practically killed, you were assaulted, now your some sort of half breed not to mention the fact that your own power terrifies the crap out of you! Your father needs you home I need my normal Bella back!" Jacob shouted at me from across the sand. I ignored him not wanting to talk about my father or any of what he mentioned I wanted to find a delicate way of telling Jacob my news.

"Bella when your dad thought you ran away he was ready to call out the national guard, it was Billy that calmed him down. Do you have any ideas what your lies are doing to him, he's sitting at home waiting for the phone to ring Bells, he misses you so much. He wants you back…"

I raced back toward him teeth bared I stopped myself from launching myself at my best friend "Yes, your right I am scared, I'm scared of what I am. Hell I have no clue what I am, and the only people that are going to get me those answers and Edward and his family. Keep out of it Jake!" I started back in the direction that I had left Edward, What the Hell had I been thinking trying to talk sense to Jacob.

"And as for my father, do no dare talk to me about my father you have no right, you have no clue how I feel about that Jake! And as for your normal Bella, I'm not your Bella…. I'm Edward's Bella!" I hissed picking up speed toward Emily's house.

I felt Jacob's pursuit and he practically tripped me darting in front of me I stopped dead. "Get out of the way Jake." I growled. "Your not one of them, you may look like them and smell like them but I can hear your heartbeat Bella, you still have a choice it's not too late." His eyes pleaded with me I could see the pain behind them. "Jake I don't want to argue with you, but I came here to tell you something and right now I don't think I can without you getting all….. 'Gggrrrrr' on me!" I exclaimed walking around him.

"Crap, crap… Bella, wait! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything about your dad, it's just. Well I'm afraid your loosing yourself in their world, I want you to fell connected to the human world with us. I didn't mean to piss you off" Jacob stuttered. I turned and smiled at him, "Oh yeah, that real nice normal human world with giant vampire eating wolves in it…. That human world?" I said sarcastically. Jacob grinned extending his arms "Yep, exactly… Welcome to my world!"

I giggled at the look on his face, out here he was definitely in his element, it felt nice. Normal didn't seem to be in the cards for me lately but Jacob made me feel somewhat normal. After a few more steps down the beach he turned to me "So what was it you wanted to tell me without me getting all 'Gggrrrr' on you?"

Oh crap…. I hadn't thought of a way to tell him, I guess I'll just have to wing it. "Well, umm…. You know how I have a heartbeat and stuff, and well I have to sleep too and I can eat human food." I saw Jacob nodding. "Oh, okay… well something else human has happened to me, and I need you to… well I want you to know and to be okay with it. You're the first person outside the family that I wanted to tell so it's kinda big." I sighed, I'd be lucky if I didn't make my self pass out with how nervous I was. Telling Jake was just about as bad as it would be to tell Charlie. "Bella, would you spit it out already! It can't be that bad right?" he joked.

"Well that is fully based on your definition of what is good and what is bad." I mumbled. Jacob crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Bella would you get on with it I'm not getting any younger." He said grinning broadly. "Alright but you have to promise your not going to overreact" I warned him. Maybe I did want Edward here, ugh, he was only about a three hundred yards down the beach. He would hear if Jacob got upset and come help me.

I took a deep breath and hoped that Jacob would be happy for me even though I knew that hope was probably a dream. "Jacob…. Edward and I are…. Well, we are expecting a baby. I'm pregnant." with that every muscle in my body tensed for his reaction.

I could see his body start to twitch with anger "You let that thing touch you!" Jacob growled. I backed away quickly noticing Edward running toward me quickly. "Jake… please calm down, you don't want to hurt me. Please Jake…." I pleaded as the tremors became more pronounced. I could see the anger in Jacob's eyes and it scared me. This wasn't how I wanted this to happen. Jacob was my best friend he should be there for me especially now, if not he should at least be happy.

I backed up further as Jacob finally lost complete control and phased. He was growling and hissing all the fur on his body stood on end. When I noticed Edward only a few meters from me Jacob turned and lunged toward Edward. That was when everything went dark….


	135. Chapter 135

**Chapter 135 - Bella's POV**

Well that was interesting…. The sensation of all energy leaving my body at the same time had made me black out. I felt like I had been immersed in water for weeks every part of my body felt squishy, as if every muscle was relaxed. I did fell relaxed, for some reason I felt safe and calm and…. Wait. That's not right Jacob and Edward were about to kill each other, what the hell!? I could hear a voice calling out for me from a distance. My eyelids fluttered open when I wanted them to, which was good, but as I tried to lift my head my body didn't respond.

I finally heard Carlisle's voice above the other's "Bella, can you hear me? I need you to put your shield down so I can see if your alright!" He called, where was he it sounded like he was quite a distance…. Wait my shield was up? It didn't feel like it was up, it felt well…. It didn't feel like it was there at all.

I groaned raising my head painfully off the ground. I could see Carlisle about five meters to my right, and yep there was my shield. I took a breath and concentrated on the safe feeling that surrounded me and my shield began to retract. The moment it slipped away I could smell the sea air and feel the cool breeze against my skin along with Carlisle's hands checking for injuries. "What happened" I muttered. "Well Bella we were hoping you might be able to tell us that, a few minutes ago both Jacob and Edward came flying past the house."

"What!! Oh my God are they alright!???" I cried pulling myself to a sitting position. "Bella, calm down they are fine… they are both unconscious, but for all intent an purpose they are fine. Although Jacob did land in the water Seth was able to get him out quickly." Carlisle said gazing down the beach. A crowd had gathered around Jacob, only Jane stood beside an unmoving Edward laying on the sand. "Oh god" I groaned burying my face into my hands.

That's when I saw Sam stalking up the beach toward us "What the hell just happened?" he growled. "Sam, just calm down now…. Bella used her power, they are unconscious. She was just about to tell me what happened." Carlisle warned the Alpha. I could understand that he was concerned for Jacob but as long as he was breathing there was nothing to worry about. "We were talking… I mean Jacob and I, and something I said made him really angry. I didn't even think about it… it… it just happened… I can't control it, it just….. I didn't want them to hurt each other!" I stammered, I didn't know what else to say, every piece of me wanted to run to their sides and make sure they were alright. I couldn't seem to make myself move.

"What on earth could you have told him to incur this kind of reaction Bella?" Sam asked with the authority of an Alpha. "It's private" I answered gently getting to my feet Carlisle took my arm, which was good because I still felt a bit wobbly. "Bella, there is nothing private in the pack, we will all know once Jacob wakes up" Sam retorted, of course he was right and I should have thought of that before. I looked at Carlisle who nodded knowingly, he obviously thought there was no reason to hide it at this point either.

I was glad to have Carlisle with me as he began to explain. "Bella's physiology seems evenly divided between vampire and human, this explains her need to sleep, her heartbeat and her craving for human food. What we weren't expecting is something quite miraculous and somewhat frightening, at least for Bella." Carlisle left the explanation open for me to tell Sam the news. "I'm pregnant, that is what I told Jacob, that is why he was upset. It was my fault." I sputtered taking a huge gasping breath when I had finished.

Before I had taken another step Sam had his hands on my shoulders "Bella, did Jacob hurt you? Are you alright? The Baby, is it…" "I'm fine, Jacob didn't get close to hurting me. I guess my shield was triggered by being scared and I just threw it out of me." I explained looking into Sam's big brown eyes. "He is going to get an earful from me, attacking a pregnant woman, and his best friend what was he thinking?… wait, who is the father?" he asked and I answered him by staring down the beach toward Edward. "Edward? Is that possible?" Sam asked in disbelief. "So it would seem, there hasn't really ever been a relationship like Edward and me" I admitted.

Sam looked shocked and addressed the rest of his questions to Carlisle, what would the child be? Would it endanger my life? Can we be certain of the pregnancy? How will a pregnant vampire react to blood? The litany of questions made my head hurt. By the time we had gotten to where Edward lay on the beach Jacob had already been moved inside. I sat down on the sand beside him looking at his angelic face, so peaceful. At least I knew that he would wake up, not that it made me feel any better about using my shield against him. From the attitude of the Wolves especially Quil and Embry they were of the opinion that Jacob needed to get his ass kicked even if it was by a girl. I smiled hearing their boisterous laughter at poor unconscious Jacob's expense. I wanted to talk to Jacob to apologise for everything, but there was no use not until he woke up and certainly not when he was so angry.

Carlisle said our goodbye's and Jane had decided to stay behind Paul promised to return her to the house when she wished. It seemed that during our absence Sam and Carlisle had negotiated allowances into the treaty. The wolves would be able to visit our house as we would be able to visit the reservation with only a telephone call to warn of their approach. At least the day hadn't been a complete loss. I saw how Jane looked at Paul and decided that it had actually been a really good day for some people.

Seth and Carlisle got Edward's body into the car with barely any effort and we drove back to the house. It was disturbing to me how easily accepted Jacob and Edward's unconsciousness was. It seemed as if another 'oops' from Bella was common place. Obviously Jacob had warned the wolves about my effect on people that is why they took it in stride. It still irked me that my relative clumsiness had transplanted itself from being a bodily injury when I was human to being a mental 'woops' as a vampire. As we raced toward the house Carlisle tried to make me feel better by telling me that it may have been a self preservation reaction, or possibly something that my brain had subconsciously done to protect the baby. At any rate Edward would be unconscious for a few more hours or more and I missed him.

I couldn't wait for him to hold me, to kiss me, to whisper sweet nothings in my ear. I could barely bring myself to look at his unconscious body in the back seat. It was too much like it had been before. Too much like he was gone, the only difference this time was that I knew I had inflicted this on him. It was my fault.

As we pulled into the Cullen's garage Alice met us at the door. She pulled me into a huge hug and I wept tearlessly into her shoulder. Everything had gone so horribly wrong, why did everything go so wrong in my life? Carlisle took Edward upstairs and Alice insisted we needed to get some fresh air.

We walked toward the back of the house and the stream that cut across the Cullen property. Alice didn't say anything until I sat down on a large bolder. "Bella, I saw what happened are you sure your alright?" I nodded not wanting to really talk, I felt if I talked it would just come out as crying and I didn't want to inflict my blubbering on anyone at the moment. I wanted to wallow in self hate and guilt, but with Alice around that was probably too much to ask for.

Alice jumped up beside me and grabbed my hand. "Bella you have to promise me you will never do that again, you scared me half to death." Alice said and I saw a truly terrified look in her eyes. "Alice, what do you mean? what is that look about? Did something happen?" I asked trying to hold myself together enough to hear the answer. Alice hesitated and I felt the sudden calming influence of Jasper coming to meet us. "Bella I saw you use your shield and I saw it throw Edward, but after that I didn't see anything…. You were gone."

**_***Hey everyone I am on emergency Babysitting duty today all day so I am posting extra early (or late whatever your perspective) Hope you like it! Enjoy***_**


	136. Chapter 136

**Chapter 136 - Split POV**

_Part 1 - Alice's POV_

Bella looked like I had told her I had horns on my head. "What do you mean I was gone?" She asked puller her knees to her chest. "Well I guess once Jacob was away from you I could see you but then there was nothing. It was as if you had dropped off the face of the earth. I was afraid you had died. Jas had to keep me from running to La Push to check on you. I knew what had happed to Edward but with you…" I paused. I hated the feeling of not being able know where my family was. I know that I relied on my gift too much but it was so much a second nature to me that I trusted what I saw to be the truth. Which was probably the wrong thing to do since it was unreliable when it came to the wolves.

Jasper had joined us by that point, I could tell how stressed Bella was, she was visibly upset about what had happened. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, Bella had enough to deal with without my anxiety. "Let's forget about what happened, I've got to learn that I'm not infallible, And you need to learn that your not responsible for Jacob and Edward acting like idiots!" I squeezed Bella into a hug. She sniffed and brushed her hair back from her face "How do you know they were acting like idiots?" She asked. "Umm, Hello Bella…. They're men!" I chimed in sarcastically which made her laugh.

"Okay, much better, now let's go hunting you look like you could eat a horse, but I don't recommend it, they taste horrible." I took Bella's hand and pulled her toward the forest. "Alice, no, I want to stay here I want to see how Edward is, I should be there when he wakes up!" Bella protested. I looked at Jasper, he might need to persuade her on an emotional level. "Bella, really Edward will be unconscious for another hour and forty two minutes, we will be back in plenty of time" I groaned, what was with this girl and making things difficult. First her avoidance of all things shopping related and now hunting. "Alice…. I've never hunted with anyone but Edward."

"Well then this will be good practice for you, come on we are only going after a few deer, and Jasper's coming too so there is no need to worry" I saw Bella's face still screamed her anxiety so I suggested an alternative "…Or if you prefer I could ask Esme if she wants to come. You need to feed Bella, your not just eating for one anymore." I pleaded. I could feel Jasper's influence surrounding us. Trying to boost Bella's confidence. "Are you sure he won't be awake for over an hour?" Bella asked looking guiltily toward the house. "Over an hour and a half actually." I assured her.

I could practically see her willpower cave to Jasper's mood altering influence. "Alright, but not far, and only for an hour" She announced gazing from the house to the forest and back. "Excellent, come on I think I can smell something tasty" I took Bella's hand and we both leaped the river with ease. Jasper brought up the rear as we raced toward our prey.

_Part 2 - Jasper's POV_

I had to hand it to that wife of mine she was very convincing. Although she did make a good argument, nothing would be served for Bella to mope around the house waiting for Edward to wake up. Taking Bella hunting may be just what she needed to get her mind off of what had happened in La Push.

Bella's emotional state worried me. Since she had awoken she had been so in control, so in charge of her emotions. Now though she seemed to be a complete wreck. She was dwelling on her misery and her emotional state was very similar to when we had regained consciousness in the awakening chamber in Voltera. She was basically in a state of shock, perhaps this was an after effect of her shield. I would have to talk to Carlisle about her emotional state. Knowing Bella she was simply inflicting this misery upon herself, the guilt was a symptom of her boundless humanity. Even though we all still had human like emotions Bella seemed more tied to hers than most vampires. With vampires in general guilt and regret were less prevalent than other emotions like passion and anger.

I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind, analysis of Bella's emotions would have to wait, we were hunting. I raced after the girls, Bella's nervousness also was a symptom of hunting with us. We needed to take it easy, Bella wasn't sure what to expect. I paused behind Alice at the crest of a ridge. She and Bella were crouched behind a large rock talking. "Okay Bella, you take your pick and Jas and I will go after the stragglers" Alice said making sure I was listening. I felt a wave of relief come over Bella. It was obvious that that was how she and Edward had hunted before. Alice wasn't asking her to change it, she wanted Bella to be as comfortable as possible. I nodded in agreement.

Bella was quiet and agile in her approach she stalked forward quietly and carefully making certain not to startle the deer. It was quite impressive to me that she had developed her hunting to this point in such a short period of time. She took off in a rush of movement pouncing on the nearest deer making the others scatter. Alice and I were on their trail and had taken down one each before they had a chance to realise what was happening.

I sat back and watched Alice and Bella both take another deer further down the valley. I hadn't been very thirsty having hunted just after we returned home. Alice had been too focused on seeing Bella's future to join me on that hunting expedition. As I watched Alice finish with her meal I felt a surge of pain come from Bella and watched her slump to the ground. Before I even realized I was on my feet racing to her side. She was doubled over groaning by the time I had reached her Alice had her in her arms. I had never felt pain like it, the baby must be in some sort of distress.

"Bella, are you alright?" I hissed seeing the agony on her face. She had her teeth gritted and simply shook her head. That was the only answer I needed I lifted her into my arms and Alice and I raced back toward the house. Alice was on her cell phone instantly warning Carlisle of our arrival. By the time we got to the river I waded across. I would have jumped the river but every movement seemed to make Bella groan in pain. We arrived at the house and Carlisle instructed me to lay Bella on the couch.

He began his examination and I could sense the tension in the room Rosalie was attentive and running for anything Carlisle asked for. Out of the entire family see seemed the most distressed by Bella's pain. Carlisle whisked Bella downstairs for an ultrasound to see what might be causing the pain and where the baby might be positioned to inflict it. He hoped to alleviate the pain by helping the baby move to a more comfortable position. Comfortable being a relative term since I didn't think pregnant women were ever comfortable. When Carlisle laid her on the examination table she seemed to relax slightly as if the position was more comfortable.

Everyone but Emmett and Corin assembled in Carlisle's lab. I wasn't sure where they were but Esme held Bella's hand as Carlisle began the scan. I felt like I was intruding on something that Edward should only be part of, Bella was his mate after all. I turned to leave when I heard Carlisle explain that the baby was getting too big. It was growing at an unprecedented rate. "I need to find some way to allow your stomach to expand to accommodate the child Bella, or else you won't be able to carry this baby to term."


	137. Chapter 137

**Chapter 137 - Bella's POV**

The words coming out of Carlisle's mouth along with the intense pain were too much for me to make sense of. Things like 'transplant', 'graft' and 'dissection' were being flung about the room by what now seemed to be a team of doctors. Jasper, Alice and Rosalie seemed to have studied medicine in their lifetimes and were now discussing me like the lab rat that I felt like. They seemed to be disregarding the major concern in my opinion, which was the pain until Esme called them all to order. "Can anything be done for Bella's pain now? We can discuss a treatment later" she hissed squeezing my hand even tighter.

Carlisle seemed surprised that he had allowed himself to get so distracted. He pressed hard into my stomach in a few places and the pain began to dissipate, although my breathing seemed slightly less full. "Is that any better Bella?" he asked probably noticing the grimace on my face had disappeared. "It's a little harder to breath, is that intentional?" I asked taking a shallow breath. "The baby may be resting high for the moment, once you get back on your feet the sensation should pass. However if the child continues to grow like this, not only your breathing may become compromised. Bella we need to do some research, I think it best if you try not to move around much and I don't think you should leave the house until we come up with something." Carlisle warned.

I nodded in agreement. Carlisle recruited Jasper and Alice to begin researching possible methods for skin expansion in humans that may be transferable to Vampires in his library upstairs. Rosalie and himself were going to go to the hospital to see if they could find any new research on the subject. I was surprised that they had all volunteered for the task, not really Alice or Jasper, but Rosalie surprised me. We had been on better terms since voltera and she was interested in all things to do with me now. I had to think it had to do more with the baby than with myself. Esme would make sure I was alright in their absence, and of course Edward should be waking up soon.

"Wait, where is Emmett and Corin?" I asked finally noticing their absence. Everyone seemed too busy making preparations to answer my question. All except Esme "Emmett was kind enough to drive Corin to Denali, she was friends with Eleazar, and also has met Tanya, Kate and Irina. She wished to visit but didn't know the way. Emmett should be back tomorrow, I believe Corin plans on staying with Tanya for a little while before returning to us." She explained. Well at least everyone's life wasn't coming to a standstill due to my abnormality I thought to myself. I was missing Emmett at this point, normally he would have made a joke to break the tension. Something about not having a kitten, or multiplying like rabbits would be a welcome relief now but it was noticeably absent.

Jasper insisted on carrying me upstairs to rest, I didn't argue but I argued with Alice for Jasper to take me to Edward's room. Edward had been deposited there by Carlisle earlier and Alice didn't want me dwelling on what had happened. I insisted that I was too tired to dwell and simply wanted to be there when he woke up. Alice conceded and let Jasper take me to Edward's room. Esme said she would check on me in about an hour.

I allowed Jasper to carry me up the four flights of stairs to Edward's room at the top of the house. He deposited me on the landing outside the door when I insisted. Jasper wasn't at the point of arguing with me yet but I knew he would be choosing a position on what I needed to do soon. This baby would effect the entire family and I welcomed everyone's opinions, in the end of course Edward and I would make any decisions concerning the baby. Right now Jasper didn't feel the need to lecture me and I appreciated that. I had grown close to Jasper and valued his company and impute. He waited until I opened the door and went inside before he left the landing himself.

Edward's room was bright and warm the sun blazing in the window to the left side of the bed. Edward's body lay to one side of the enormous golden bedspread with his head carefully propped up on a pillow. I was relived to see that he looked almost like he was sleeping. His eyes were closed and his body relaxed. The only thing that betrayed the illusion of sleep was the fact he wasn't breathing. Breathing was unnecessary for vampires but it felt odd not to breath. I could literally taste the room with each breath, it made my sense of smell even more sensitive and allowed me the exhilarating experience of breathing in Edward's scent to it's fullest.

I walked around the bed and crawled onto the comforter. I wrapped myself around Edward laying my head against his chest. I waited for him to wake up and as I did I daydreamed about what our child would look like. A beautiful little boy…. Or girl with translucent skin and Edward's hair and eyes. Maybe the baby would have my skin, it was really the only virtue I had, a clear complexion. Edward was far more beautiful, and I hoped the baby took after him more than me. I yawned as my thoughts came across names, maybe we could name the baby after his parents… or mine *yawn* but I didn't want to not include the rest of the family. Although I had never heard of a child with eight middle names, I guess it was possible.

I hadn't realised that I had fallen asleep until I felt Edward take a giant breath and his fingers gently flex around my back. "Oh Edward! I'm so sorry…. I kinda knocked you out with my shield again." I whispered burying my face into his chest. He groaned quietly beginning to regain feeling in his extremities. He took another deep breath and cocked a half crooked grin "I can't wait to see the other guy" he groaned. I kissed his hard on the lips not caring about anything at that point. Edward was back and that was all that mattered. He started kissing me back and before I realised I had my hands buried in his hair and he had his hands up the back of my shirt.

I pulled away gasping for air "Woah cowboy, you certainly have a one track mind these days. You've been unconscious for hours and that's all you can think about" I goaded him. In the past it had been me with my eye on the prize not Edward. This side of him was an unexpected addition to our life together. "Mmmugh, as you said I've been unconscious for hours I have time to make up for" He grinned suggestively kissing down my neck. When he grazed his teeth against my earlobe I knew I needed to stop him before I was lost. "Edward, something happened" I growled pulling away.

"I know, and I hope the dog got the full force of your shield love, he deserved it for trying to attack you." Edward replied propping himself up on an elbow. "He wasn't trying to attack me he was just upset, I overreacted with the shield and launched both of you over five hundred feet and passed out myself. That is not the thing that I was talking about." I took a deep breath and explained what had happened, that I had collapsed when I used my shield and also when I was hunting with Jasper and Alice and the pain started again. Once I told him that Carlisle wanted me to take it easy he straightened his posture and his mood seemed to change. I regretted telling him if he was going to get all parental on me.

Speaking of parents…. I needed to call Charlie.


	138. Chapter 138

**_*** Sorry everyone, for some reason I was unable to upload for about 3 days the site just wouldn't let me but the problem is fixed now. Enjoy!***_**

**Chapter 138 - Bella's POV**

It had been a few days like the letter I had written to Charlie had said. I didn't want to worry him more than I already had. Edward and I had discussed what we would tell him on the way back from Italy but now with everything that had happened since there were some other white lies I would have to tell my father. I really wanted to see him but with the red eyes, weird and sudden pain and the whole 'might want to eat him' issue I didn't want to take any chances.

Edward was leaving me alone to make the call. The call was to be made on a disposable cell that Alice had picked up in Italy. For all Charlie would know Edward and I were backpacking across Europe, something that I had dreamed of doing. Hopefully he wouldn't question it too much. Edward kissed me and wished me good luck he was joining Alice and Jasper in Carlisle's study to research while I spoke with Charlie.

I groaned as I began dialling the number, Charlie would be so disappointed in me. I had ran away, cancelled the wedding an eloped to the best of his knowledge. Now I was off gallivanting around Europe with a man that Charlie didn't really think trustworthy. I know Charlie would have been much happier if I had dated Jacob Black, he probably would have jumped for joy if I had been marrying him. I groaned again, why was it that when I thought of Charlie I thought of Jacob? I shook my head trying to think clearly.

As I dialled the final numbers and the phone began to ring my anxiety began to return.

Charlie: "Hello?"

Bella: "Ummm hi Dad…."

Charlie: "Bella thank god are you alright?"

Bella: "Yeah Dad I'm good, how are things there?"

Charlie: "How are things? Young lady you have worried me half to death, do you even have the slightest clue what you two have put me and the Cullen's though?"

Dad was actually concerned at what I had put Edward's family thought? I hadn't expected that maybe this whole thing would bring Charlie closer to my new family rather than more distant.

Bella: "Dad, I know and if I had it all to do over I would have done things a lot differently. I never wanted to disappoint you."

Charlie: "Bella, you could never disappoint me kiddo, but I didn't know what to think. I thought Edward had hurt you or made you do something. The worst most hideous thoughts came to mind Bells. You are too responsible to pull this kind of thing.

Bella: "Dad, Edward would never hurt me, He was against leaving. I made him come with me. With all the stuff going on and Alice and her second to second planning I couldn't deal with it anymore. It was Edward that convinced me to write you that letter… Could you understand if I said that I just wanted to cut myself off from the world?"

I heard Charlie grumble his agreement. I hated lying to my father, but what could I tell him? Hey dad I was kidnapped by a bunch of Italian Vampires, and oh yeah the Cullen's are all vampires. They took me to Italy and while I was there I just happened to be infected with venom and in all intense and purpose died and was reborn immortal?? Yeah, maybe in some vampire novel but Charlie was a practical man. I like to think that I was a practical girl, well maybe before I entered the world of Edward Cullen. Practicality became pointless when one was in love with a mythological creature.

Charlie: "Bells, I understand that but you could have talked to me. You know I love you kid and if you decided you didn't want to go through with the wedding I would have called it off for you."

Bella: "I know Dad… and I'm sorry I took off. It's all a moot point now anyway.

Charlie: "Yeah, well…. When are you coming home? Where are you?"

It's not like Charlie's question took me off guard but I missed him so much I wanted to tell him I would be home tomorrow just to make him happy. Edward had said that it would take a few months for my eyes to change to the amber color his were. Now the baby matter was in the way too. Carlisle said my pregnancy was progressing at a immeasurable rate. The duration of my pregnancy could be measures in weeks rather than months.

Bella: "Well dad, I'm not in the states anymore. You see Edward has inheritance money from his birthparents so we decided to do something we both wanted to do."

Charlie: "Alright… where are you that is not in the states?"

Charlie's tone was more disappointed father / police chief rather than supportive loving dad. I could only imagine the look on his face that matched the tone in his voice.

Bella: "Well, you know how I always dreamed of backpacking across Europe? We're in Italy."

I was ready for a tirade of 'what were you thinking' and 'how could you' but all I got was a sullen sigh from my father… he seemed to accept what was going on better than I could ever imagined.

Charlie: "I assume Edward is taking care of you and your not being reckless? I don't want you staying in any of those questionable 'youth hostels' I want you someplace safe. I'll send you some money."

Bella: "Dad, Edward is making sure I'm safe and we haven't stayed anyplace like that, little hotels and bed and breakfast's only he takes my safety very seriously.…." I paused not wanting to focus the entire conversation on me. "Are you eating okay? Did you find the frozen dinners in the freezer? There is a meatloaf under the fish at the lower left side of the chest freezer and I left instructions on how to heat it up. Just remember if you microwave it to take the tinfoil off."

Charlie: "Bella, you don't need to worry about me, I kept myself alive before you came to live with me…. The left side of the freezer you said right?"

Bella: "Yeah dad, the left side under the Bass…. Ummm I should probably get going, I am loosing the charge on this cell phone. I'll call you in a few days okay?"

Charlie: "Wait Bells, give me the number where I can reach you, and uh, when are you two headed home?"

Bella: "I have to turn the phone off when we aren't using it, we don't always have a place to charge it, it's best if I call you Dad. We are going to take our time, were just… were enjoying being together."

Charlie: "Alright Bells, but two days at the most, I want to hear from you. Even if I'm not here you leave a message on the machine to let me know you called. If not I swear I am cashing in my air miles and coming to get you."

Bella: "Okay dad, I'll try to call around dinner time so I won't miss you…. I love you and I miss you."

Charlie: "I miss you too Bells."

As I clicked the phone shut a rush of guilt flew over me. How could I be such a heartless and miserable daughter. How could I lie to the man I loved most in the world, besides Edward, like that. I felt sick to my stomach and dirty as I turned the phone off. I hugged a pillow to my chest and thought about all the lies I had told. Each one making me more miserable.

It wasn't long until Edward came to find me. Jasper had most likely sent him feeling the change in my mood. "It was for his own good love and ours… we can't have him coming to the house until everything's worked out" he whispered gently in my ear wrapping his arms around me. How was it that with one word, one touch, Edward could make me feel like the most special person in the world? I knew the lies were necessary but that didn't mean I had to like them. I fell asleep to Edward humming my lullaby, knowing that at least now my father had some peace of mind. I could only hope it was enough.


	139. Chapter 139

**Chapter 139 - Edward's POV**

After Bella had been asleep for a few hours I disentangled myself from her to check on how the research was going. It seemed that Alice and Jasper were feeling somewhat downtrodden with their failure to find anything. They had since flipped their purely scientific research to the somewhat mythological and legend based. I hoped that Carlisle had found something, Alice said that he was on his way home, so I continued downstairs.

Esme had received a call from Charlie telling her about what he had learned from Bella and asking if Carlisle and herself had received such a call. Esme, over the years had become proficient at lying for us. Being our 'mother' she needed to be able to explain our mysterious absences from school and sometimes our out of the ordinary behaviour. She had of course taken Charlie's call and tried to reassure him of Bella's safety and my reliability. It looked as though Jane had not yet returned, but I expected as much. Paul had a whole bunch of plans for their day together, none of which were too intimate so there was no need to re-inform Jane of the wolves intolerance to venom.

Esme had received a call just prior to my arrival downstairs from Emmett. He would be heading back after a short layover at the house in Denali to make sure things were undisturbed. I also thought he might be wanting to check his favourite bear den on the far side of the property, hibernation had begun and angry grizzly was his favourite. I expected him back tomorrow sometime. There was no need to mention Bella's condition, since there was little Emmett could do. He wasn't scientifically minded and normally stuck to general arts courses when we attended college.

Carlisle and Rosalie suddenly ran through the door and made their way directly to the basement without a word to either Esme or myself. I knew from experience that Carlisle had thought of something that may be significant. If that was true he might lock himself in the basement for days. Esme pulled me along behind her making her way down the basement stairs. Her thoughts told me she needed a translator for Carlisle when he was in "doctor mode". As we entered the laboratory I felt Jasper and Alice come into the room behind us. They had obviously heard Carlisle and Rose's arrival.

"Carlisle? What's going on what are you thinking?" I asked moving closer to the flurry of activity. Rosalie was assembling trays and chemicals on one of the counters while Carlisle was retrieving what smelt like some sort of flesh from the refrigerator.

"It's so simple I can't believe that I didn't think of it before. We weren't thinking of the capabilities we have now we have the tools I used to retrieve samples from you and Bella and we have venom, there is nothing else we need except the grafts…." Carlisle was muttering talking to me, but also to himself. He tended to do that when he was excited. "Carlisle dear, can you please explain what you are talking about?" Esme asked gently taking his arm as he reached for a scalpel.

"Sorry my dear, I was just wanting to get started as quickly as possible" he whispered to Esme wrapping his arm around her waist. "I began thinking that we needed to cut through Bella's skin to be able to expand it, since we have the ability with the tools I procured from Nastern. Now if we cut Bella's skin our healing ability kicks in almost instantaneously. What if we were able to insert surgical balloons to keep the skin open and apply a skin graft? I believe Bella's skin could fuse to the graft and that would allow for expansion of her stomach." Carlisle said proudly.

"Carlisle that's all fine and good but Bella's skin isn't human it won't fuse to human skin, remember your experiments on finding a cure for burn victims. It won't work, only vampire skin heals to itself and even then it's normally to the vampire's own skin." I reminded my father it was of course an inspired idea but knowing that, it couldn't work. "That is where Rosalie came in, I brought the same thing to her attention but what if the skin grafts were exposed to venom, venomized flesh may have the opportunity to fuse to Bella's." Carlisle nodded to Rosalie who continued "These pieces of skin are living human skin cells. Venom should effect these living cells just as it does a living human, the skin should turn to vampire skin when exposed to venom. If we use Bella's own venom, her own DNA then the skin will basically be her own skin" Rosalie's explanation was easy enough for a child to understand and such a inspired idea.

If this worked it would mean an end to Bella's pain and possibly a normal pregnancy. A normal healthy child and a family was more than I could have ever hoped for. I pushed my sleeves up to my elbows "What can I do to help?" I asked looking around the lab and resting my gaze on Carlisle. "I need accurate weight and measurements on these grafts to be able to calculate the amount of venom we need to use on them. We should have enough from Bella's samples for the first series of grafts to begin their transformation." Carlisle ordered.

Something in his mind told me that he was simply giving me something to do to make me feel useful for the time being. He wanted me to stay with Bella, to be there for her day and night. He didn't want me involved in the medical aspect of Bella's treatment so that I wouldn't blame myself if anything went wrong. I appreciated his candour but went about with my set task with a clinical hand. Alice and Jasper were busy readying slides to see how the live skin cells reacted with venom as a test. Carlisle went to work checking the remaining tests that he had subjected Bella's blood and tissue to a day or so ago. Esme returned upstairs to check on Bella after a few hours I was finished with my assigned task and was simply watching things progress slowly.

Each graft needed to be treated with kid gloves and was delicate enough that Carlisle thought it wise to layer them before exposing them to the venom. After all if this child kicked with the strength of a vampire we didn't want Bella's skin breaking open. The thought of the child hurting Bella made me clench my teeth. I didn't want anything to hurt her, but I know she would say that this was a good pain, that it was natural. After a few moments of daydreaming I realized that I was hearing voices upstairs. I turned and left Carlisle's lab without anyone noticing my absence.

When I arrived at the top of the basement stairs a series of hushed whispers between Esme and a man's voice drew my attention to the kitchen. As I walked though the door Seth stood in the sliding glass door that lead to the deck and the backyard.

"Hey Seth, what's going on?" I asked knowing the answer to the question already. "Umm… yeah, hey Edward…. It's about what happened earlier. Jake asked me to come, he wants to talk to Bella, to apologise." Seth said bracing himself in the door. I couldn't fault Seth at being a good friend. He had an open initiation to the house after that whole mess with Victoria and the newborns. I thought of him as a friend too and thankfully he didn't seem to have the same tendency to call us leaches or bloodsucker as some of the pack did. "He attacked Bella, Seth, what would have happened if her shield hadn't stopped him?" I growled keeping my voice down so the others wouldn't hear.

"I know, he told me… well showed me told me whatever. He's really torn up over it and he's really, really, really sorry Edward. I think he had some time to think when he was unconscious because he literally beat his head against the ground when he woke up." Seth admitted, I had to say that Seth was making a convincing case but it wasn't my call. "Look, Seth, Bella is sleeping, when she wakes up I'll ask her okay, it's going to be up to her." I said pushing back the feeling of wanting to pummel Jacob into the ground. I would not allow myself or anyone else to stress Bella right now. "Tell Jacob that I'll ask her, but if she agrees it will be under my terms. I won't allow something similar to happen again." I hissed. Seth nodded "Thanks Edward, oh and Jane should be home in an hour or so. She's kinda grossed out by our need to eat human food. She's sticking it out but she looked like she was gonna hurl when Paul put mustard on his hotdog." Seth grinned as he bolted off the deck into the woods.

"That was very diplomatic of you Edward" Esme said looking up at me. "It is Bella's decision as to weather she welcomes Jacob back into her life." Esme was the most loving and understanding person I had met in my life. She tended to bring out the humanity in us all. Sometimes that was a good thing, other times it tended to blow up in my face. "Is it wrong of me to hope Bella tells him to go to hell then?" I asked leaning against the wall throwing my head back. "Edward dear, you wouldn't be you if you didn't want Bella all to your self, But I know you know it's her decision to make." She said knowingly and went back to her task of arranging flowers.

I walked quietly back up the stairs to my room, aching to wrap myself around Bella's sleeping form once again. Jacob be damned, Bella was mine.


	140. Chapter 140

**Chapter 140 - Bella's POV**

I woke up to the unexpected warmth of the sun blazing through Edward's windowed room. Catching me under the soft down comforter. I realised that I was alone in the bed almost instantly and sat up looking for Edward. To my amazement Edward was sitting on his couch across the room grinning at me crookedly. "What is that look for?" I groaned stretching against the pillows. "And why aren't you in bed?" I added. I had yet to wake up without Edward beside me in my immortal life.

He got up and walked across the room kneeling down at the side of the bed. "Your… umm your dreams were getting to be a little too much for me, and I didn't want to wake you up" he smirked. The implication made me bite my bottom lip. "You didn't tell me I was still talking in my sleep, ugh, that was supposed to be one of the perks of immortality, no more sleep talking!" I groaned rolling onto my back and covering my face with a pillow.

I felt Edward sit on the side of the bed and pull the pillow away. "I think your sleep talking is adorable… and it gives me a glimpse of what your thinking" He grinned pulling my hands away from my face. "Edward you thought that my sneezing was adorable, it's not and neither is talking in my sleep it's embarrassing!" "Bella, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, my daydreams of you are just as…. Stimulating as your dreams at night" he purred kissing my neck.

That is when the realization hit me "Oh my god, you were sitting across the room what did I say???" Edward's grin turned to a sly stare…"Do you really want to know?" He whispered seductively in my ear. I gasped feeling his teeth graze my earlobe, I battled to gain my composure "yes, tell me what I said…" came my breathy reply. Edward chuckled slightly trailing his fingers down my arm. "Would you be terribly disappointed if I would rather show you what you said than reciting your every word?" Edward groaned pressing his body tightly against mine.

Before I could respond Edwards lips we on mine again and I couldn't help myself but to grab for him. Before I could realize how he could possibly be that fast Edward's shoes, socks, shirt and pants were in a crumpled heap on the floor. His lips had never left mine. He lifted the covers to expose the same outfit had worn for the last day track pants and a t-shirt were not exactly sexy. The shirt was lifted over my head and the ripping of my ratty sweatpants would make Alice ecstatic. Edward laid me back against the pillows and proceeded to kiss and nibble every inch of exposed flesh.

When he got to my stomach he put one hand to either side and kissed gently just below my belly button. "Our child is going to be so beautiful" he whispered pulling himself again even with me and kissing my lips. I felt a small jab in my stomach, possibly a kick "I think someone heard you" I purred. Edward's hand was instantly on my stomach again. A moment later another jab, slightly stronger this time. Edward's eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped open. He looked to be in awe of it all. "Amazing" he whispered pulling me onto his chest,

He breathed gently stroking my back in circular patterns. I kissed his chest trailing kisses and nibbles from his neck to his stomach. I grazed my nails along the waist of his boxers. "Bella… the baby…" he groaned. "mmmm, what about the baby?" I purred biting down a little harder just above his heart. "Shouldn't we wait until the baby's asleep or something" he groaned. I gritted my teeth and pushed myself off of Edward and practically of the bed entirely.

"Bella, wait, don't I'm sorry…. I just…. It's just…"

"Don't Edward! You are truly freaked out over this baby. You get me all worked up and a little kick from the baby turns you off being with me entirely!?" I marched into the closet grabbing the first thing that I came across throwing on a pair of yoga pants and a matching shirt. I'm going to go see what everyone else is doing you can join us when you've grown up!" I roared running out of the room. I almost took out Jasper on the second floor landing as I raced out of the house.

I was running and I didn't care where too. He was still treating me like a porcelain doll, the slightest bump would damage me for life, and his Victorian ideals were almost to the point of being a disability. I was not some prim and proper girl that fainted every ten seconds because my corset was too tight. I wasn't going to let him treat me like I was. Just because I was some freak of nature….. I tried to stop thinking, thinking just got me emotional. I could smell the salty ocean and ran toward it without caring without looking back and certainly without a thought for my safety.

I wanted to be alone and for a time I was… I had climbed to the top of a huge spruce and looked out across the ocean. I remember the first time Edward had brought me to a place like this, when we had first met. The exhilaration and the enormity of it all seamed lost on me now. I loved Edward so much and him not wanting me even in the slightest way made me ache to the point of crying. I sat in the canopy of that tree for a long time. Thinking about everything that had happened and dreaming about what was yet to come.

It was almost noon when I felt the tree sway slightly from someone else climbing to meet me. I didn't look down, whoever it was came to bring me home I was sure of it. I sat there breathing in the clean air and listening to the birds singing until a familiar voice broke the sounds of nature. "Bella dear, we need to talk." I turned to see Esme crouched on a branch not far from me. "Bella Edward told me what happened, and I know how it must have hurt you. None of the others know Bella, none of them know how it feels to carry life inside you." Her voice was calm and motherly. If I could have picked a mother in life it would have been Esme she was sweet and kind, smart and gentle all rolled into one.

"Bella?" she said her voice echoing gently around me. I looked at her beautiful face and lost all of the anger that I had built up in the hours since I had left the house. "Oh Esme, I don't know what's wrong with me I feel like I have multiple personalities I am all over the place! Emotionally I'm a wreck, physically I have one thing on my mind and Edward… Well he's Edward and he… he's treating me like I'm untouchable. For gods sake I'm pregnant not dead!" I growled at Esme. Her face never changing or showing that she was shocked by my outburst. "Bella, I have spoken to Edward… I know how his old fashion morality gets in the way and told him just that in slightly more vulgar terms." Esme said patting the back of my hand.

"Bella, you are so dear to me and you know that Edward thinks the sun and the moon rise only for you, but I am going to be blunt." Esme stated matter of factly. "Because this pregnancy is unexpected and progressing so quickly your hormones are all out of sorts. At this point Bella I am shocked that you haven't mistaken a hug as a physical assault. You need to allow us to help you Bella, promise me you won't run off like this again." Esme was right, what was I doing running off when Carlisle basically had me on bed rest, something could have happened with the baby. I was shocked at my lack of common sense and swore to Esme that I would take more responsibility. At that point we descended the tree and began walking home.

Esme told me all about her pregnancy and how she had lost the baby. The loss of her baby had been the thing that had brought her into Carlisle's life. He had found her dying in the hospital morgue from a massive trauma. She had tried to commit suicide by jumping from a cliff. She told me that she still mourned her child but loved her adopted children like her own. That she was blessed to become part of all of our lives. Listening to Esme talk was refreshing she was always so quiet and kept to herself. I think that because of my pregnancy my relationship with Esme had grown to a whole new level. As we crossed the river and walked to the back of the house all I could hope was that Edward would forgive me for being so hormonal. Esme thought that he just might. I smiled to myself as we entered the house.


	141. Chapter 141

**Chapter 141 - Rosalie's POV**

Esme left a half hour ago to find Bella after tearing a strip off Edward for being an insensitive jerk. Well maybe not in so many words but I would have told him he was being a jerk. I was now sitting in the lounge reading a medical journal related to skin grafting techniques while listening to Jasper and Alice try to tell Edward where he went wrong. Please, it was like the blind leading the blind. I had studied as a nurse when other professions had been unacceptable for women. I had seen pregnant women on a daily basis and listened to them list their concerns to idiotic male doctors that had no notion of listening to them and simply told them to get over it. Men could be so unobservant it was obvious what Bella wanted.

"If it's so obvious Rose please enlighten me!" I heard Edward Call from the dining room. I gently laid my book aside and joined the others sitting around the table. "What is so obvious that I am too blind or stupid to see Rose?" Edward seethed. Jasper had to hold him back from running after Bella earlier and making things worse. "First of all Edward, drop the attitude because that is not helping." I said watching his face drop from angry to a look of concern.

"Alright, that's better. Bella is drastically hormonal right now this baby along with being a newborn could just drive her off the deep end if we all don't start working together and anticipating her needs. I don't care what we do, develop a series of hand signals for us untalented or simply apply an early warning system. Jasper will be on emotion duty, Alice needs to keep on top of future developments. Edward, your main task needs to be to make her feel normal, or at least normal for her, you treat her like…. Like a human and you need to stop!" I glared at Edward sitting across from me looking at me with interest.

"Your Victorian ideals aren't working and you need to drop them immediately. You've gone to medical school how many times? I can't believe I'm talking to you about this but you can have sex with a pregnant woman into the third trimester and if that is what Bella wants…" I left the sentence unfinished. I heard Edward growl. Talking about sex with Edward wasn't exactly something I ever wanted to do and up till this point I hadn't needed to…yuck. Not that he wasn't good looking but he was my brother. "I know that Rose, but it just strikes me as indecent with someone else in the room with us" Edward hissed looking at his hands clasped on the table. "Oh for the love of god Edward, your not going to hurt the baby nor can the baby hear you." I groaned exacerbated at the entire situation.

"We don't know the capabilities of this child" Edward said. Jasper Alice and I groaned. "Edward if the baby consciously hears you having sex and remembers it throughout childbirth and into adolescence and tells us about it, I will be quite happy to pay for the therapy!" Alice cried out in frustration.

"Alright!" Edward relented "I'll try, I'll do whatever I can to make this all go more smoothly but Rose is right I need your help. I know sometimes I act well… clueless but I guess I am some of the time. Any insight you can give me on Bella's train of thought would be appreciated. I don't want to make her feel anything like I did today. However if we could keep our physical relationship out of it I think we would all be more comfortable" Edward replied.

"Edward there you go again with your Victorian principals involving sex, we all do it, including you now and you have to open up to that fact. Bella wasn't born in 1901 she a girl of the new millennia and you need to bring yourself up to date not the other way around." Jasper warned him throwing some calming vibes his way I'm sure. "Alright but if any of this gets back to Bella or Emmett I will murder all of you." Edward growled.

Alice turned to Jasper, "Jas why don't you and Edward go for a little bit of a hunt. Esme and Bella are on their way back and she's still a little too ticked off at Edward right now to make them seeing each other advisable." Edward groaned a series of complaints as Jasper dragged him out of the house.

I would have excused myself to help Carlisle with the grafts but we were simply waiting for the transformation of the flesh to be complete. Carlisle was working on several other tests and experiments to get a better handle on Bella's condition. If he could change Bella back to being human maybe it was possible for the rest of us. It was a faint glimmer of hope that I knew would probably be crushed. It was probably more realistic for Carlisle to be able to fix semi-human vampire Bella into full vampire Bella, but a girl could always dream.

I had to admit I was exceedingly jealous of Bella, she was doing what I could only dream of doing. She was having a child with the man she loved. It struck me as odd that she didn't seem to be appreciating the fact that she could. I would give anything to be her at the moment. My life seemed like such an empty shell, no children, no grandchildren… simply reliving high school for eternity. Never growing or getting grey hair, nothing ever sagging or even the possibility of disease. Sometimes it felt as if I didn't feel anymore, like I was an emotional wasteland. I guess that was where Emmett came in. He made me feel alive, annoyed, in love…. All of the good things that humans could feel. That thought remained in my brain like a record with a stuck needle. Living with Emmett was like having a lover and a child all rolled into one.

I heard Bella and Esme coming up the back steps. Alice ran over to join them "Bella, how are you feeling?" she chirped. Alice always sounded too happy all the time, she needed to work on her concerned voice. "I'm alright, I feel like an idiot…. Damn hormones" she groaned. I could only imagine her hormones were driving her insane. I don't actually remember being hormonal but Emmett seemed to think it funny to joke that I was PMSing all of the time.

Just then I heard a car door slam and what sounded like a football team run up the stairs from the garage. Emmett was home. I felt his huge hands grip my waist from behind, he tossed me in the air and caught me facing him to kiss me tenderly on the lips. "Missed you" he purred, I bit down playfully on his bottom lip "missed you too" I whispered. When he put me back on the ground he greeted the rest of the family. "What's everyone up to?" he asked holding me tight to his side his arm around my shoulder.

We let Emmett know about what had gone on and informed both him and Bella about Carlisle's skin graft idea. Bella looked hopeful but Emmett just seemed grossed out. The thought of grafting someone else's skin into my own wasn't exactly a thought that gave me the warm fuzzies but for Bella it was necessary. Carlisle would also be able to remove them after the baby was born. Bella was enthusiastic and looked forward to talking to Edward about it all. "So where is Eddie anyhow?" Emmett asked looking to Bella for an answer. Alice responded instead "Jas and Edward went hunting they should be back soon." She looked at Bella gauging her reaction.

"What's wrong? Did Eddie get himself in the doghouse already?" Emmett joked, and I elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, no hitting the odd man in the room" Emmett groaned. "No of course not everything is fine" Bella answered. I wish she had just stayed quiet, answering Emmett just spurs him on. "This early in the relationship it's one of two things, either he's not paying enough attention or you aren't having enough sex, so which is it Bella?" He quipped. I took the opportunity to stomp on his foot hard. Emmett beat a hasty retreat "So Eddie's still not putting out for ya, do you want me to beat some sense into him?" Emmett smirked from across the room.

I was about to go pummel my husband to death but Bella beat me to the punch. She charged at Emmett making him back up against the wall enough to dent the drywall. "Emmett I swear to god if you say anything to Edward about my physical relationship with him I'll castrate you and hide the pieces" She growled, her teeth bared looking up at him. To see five foot four Bella intimidating my big hulking six foot five husband made me burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Between the laughs and giggles of Esme and Alice I managed to let Bella know in no uncertain terms that I might have a problem with her castrating him, but she could cut off some other appendage without my objection. To that Bella growled and Emmett pleaded "Rose, not helping!"

Emmett finally relented and swore on pieces of his anatomy very dear to him that he would not joke about Edward and Bella's sex life ever again. He moped as he carried his bags up to our room mentioning something about never getting to have any fun. I will have to remind him not to mess with the pregnant hormonal vampire.


	142. Chapter 142

**Chapter 142 - Edward's POV**

Jasper dragging me out of the house on a completely unnecessary hunting trip was not improving my humour. I wanted to get back to Bella, I needed to get back to her to apologise for being such a complete idiot. The idea of the girls preparing Bella for my return had me worried too. Rosalie had a tendency to point out my pros and make them seem like cons. Alice, well she was Alice and would stand up for me but Bella was her best friend.

I hated the idea of sitting idle somewhere in the forest with Jasper talking about my feelings so I made a dash toward Esme's pet project before he could catch me. The cottage that Esme had been renovating for Bella as a wedding present was practically finished, there was of course some decorating and the finishing of the guest room to complete. Now that the guest room was to become the baby's room a little more design was in order. I had been working on a project for Bella before we had gone to Voltera and hadn't had a chance to finish it properly.

By the time Jasper caught up with me I was yanking tools out of the trailer parked beside the cottage. There were very few words exchanged between us. Jasper went to work at dry walling the baby's room as I carved the intricate detail of Bella's gift. There was nothing I could give her in this world that she wanted but I wanted to show her how much I loved her by a simple token of my love. Something I made myself, she seemed to like thoughtful gifts. As I worked I thought of her and her alone.

The time passed by so quickly that before I knew it the sun was beginning to set in the distance. I put my project away for a further day and stowed away the tools before finding Jasper up to his elbows in plaster. He was busily sealing the gaps between the sheets of drywall and concealing the nail and screws that dented the surface. It was a good idea for us to finish before calling the house. If Esme saw this mess she would have our heads. So we worked for the next few hours at taping and mudding the walls. It would be so much simpler if vampire speed was able to increase our productivity but the risk of putting a finger or arm through the delicate materials forced us to work slowly.

As we cleaned up and put things away I felt the distinct presence of Emmett attempting to sneak up on us, of course I wasn't fooled but maintained my calm so that he at least had a chance at Jasper. I loved my brother's but I didn't enjoy getting jumped on my them. Emmett on the other hand thought it was excellent fun to be flinging himself at us unexpectedly. I returned the last few things to the house and locked the door hiding the key where I had found it when Emmett launched himself at Jasper. A deafening crack resonated around the clearing as Emmett pinned Jasper to the ground. "Damn it Emmett!" Jasper cried rolling away before Emmett could fall on him again.

"Edward, a little warning next time!" Jasper moaned dusting himself off as he rose from the ground. I couldn't help but chuckle at a rather disappointed looking Emmett. "Cripes, A guy can't have any fun around here, you people have no sense of humour!" he growled picking himself up and pretending to lunge at me. His thoughts betrayed what he was trying to forget and I caught a glimpse of my precious Bella threatening to remove certain parts of Emmett's anatomy that he's quite fond of. I couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Oh for cripes sake Em, your scared of Bella now!" I howled trying to compose myself.

The look on Emmett's face was priceless. He lunged at me and I easily sidestepped him making him crash into a tree. "Edward I need to know what Bella did to Emmett" Jasper said a sly grin on his face. "Edward if you tell him, your ass is mine!" Emmett growled circling me trying to get into a position to lunge again. "Emmett, she's five foot four and a hundred ten pounds soaking wet…." I lost my train of thought daydreaming of Bella soaking wet made me loose concentration. Emmett almost got me diving unexpectedly for my feet. "Don't worry Jas, Alice can tell you, lets get back to the house." I called back to my brothers taking off in the direction of the house.

A day away from Bella was killing me, it hadn't even been a day and I ached for her so badly that I could think of nothing else. Is this how the other's long for their mates? If it was I could only hope that the pain dulled over time. Not that I ever wanted to be separated from my Bella for long, I simply hated the thought of her feeling the same agonizing loss. I jumped the river and raced toward the house only to be intercepted by Alice. She stood at the base of the back deck her arms crossed over her chest. "Well, it would seem that Bella feels just as bad as you do for what happened this morning, so your both idiots." She grinned. "She's up taking a shower, I suggest you allow her to finish before you jump her like your planning to" She smirked looking beyond me to where Jasper and Emmett just crossed the river and were play fighting their way up the lawn.

My eyes darted to the uppermost window of the house, my window. I could see a dim light coming from deep inside the room. The thought of Bella waiting for me there thrilled me as if it had been the first time she had spent the night. Alice grabbed my arm gently "She is pregnant Edward but she's a woman first of all, don't forget that" Alice murmured. I kissed my sister on the cheek and ran into the house.

I whipped up all four flights of stairs in seconds and found myself on the landing outside my room. I had gotten myself here out of pure desire but now I needed to walk into that room with an entirely new way of thinking. My puritanical beliefs and old fashioned notions needed to be thrown away. I needed and wanted to do that for Bella. It wasn't just that, I wanted this for me as well. She was the only thing that mattered in my existence, the only thing that has ever changed me. I had been so alone for so many years that I can hardly remember a time of happiness that I had felt without Bella in it. Bella was the completion of myself, the center of my world and the other half of my soul.

As I opened the door to our room I felt somewhat lighter, as if holding onto my beliefs had been weighing me down rather than being who I was. A waft of moist air scented with strawberries came from the washroom, Bella's favorite shampoo. The scent of Bella herself was so much more tempting. I looked around the room at a loss for what to do with myself. I was actually nervous to see Bella, or maybe it wasn't nerves… anxiety? Possibly…. I took the opportunity to change my shirt. It was covered with the scent of sawdust, plaster and other things that Bella need not find out about. Thinking things through I grabbed an extra towel and headed for the shower on the third floor. I would be quick about it, but erasing the scent of Esme's surprise was the best idea I tossed my clothing down the laundry chute and grabbed a clean set.

I hoped to be quick enough to be back before Bella was out of the shower. I tried not to think of Bella as I scrubbed the sawdust and plaster out of my hair and off of my body, scraping the remnants from under my fingernails. If I thought about Bella it would only delay me getting back to her and that was the last thing on my mind. I turned off the water and sniffed the air making certain any trace of my afternoon activities was erased. I dried off, vigerously brushing the towel against my hair. I slipped into my clothing quickly and threw the towel in the laundry as I raced back to my room.

As I opened the door I could no longer hear the running water, but the bathroom door had not yet opened. I walked to the window looking out across the backyard, as I did a felt the warm moist air from the shower pour into the room and heard little feet gently tiptoe across the carpet towards me. I took a large breath, breathing in as much of Bella's scent as possible. I had been away too long today and her scent practically brought me to my knees.

I saw her reflection in the glass of the window, her small slender frame hovering quietly behind me. Her hair hung straight and looked almost black against her pale skin. She wore an outfit I had seen only twice before and still it made me groan. Ice blue silk and matching lace. I moved to turn around and she caught me around the waist pressing herself against my back. "Bella?" I groaned feeling her tiny hands interlocking around my waist.

"Don't… I need to…. I'm so sorry Edward, I'm acting like…." she stammered squeezing her arms tight around me. I turned around pulling her into my arms "Don't say any more… I'm the idiot and I'm the one that is sorry, if you can forgive me I'd like to try all that again" I whispered kissing her on the top of the head. Her eyes met mine and I felt that we were both once again on the same page. I started kissing down her neck and I hoped beyond all hope that we could start where we had left of this morning.


	143. Chapter 143

**Chapter 143 - Bella's POV**

"I missed you so much today… Alice was being impossible and wouldn't let me go out to find you, I could have killed her." I groaned as Edward stroked his fingers down my arms staring into my eyes. "Jasper was the same… I'm sure I could have outrun him but I wasn't sure…" Edward's voice trailed off. "Wasn't sure of what?" I asked quietly. "I wasn't sure you would want to see me… the way I acted." "Edward, I wanted to see you from the moment I left, do you have any idea how bad I felt talking to you like that" I groaned turning to look out the window "How can you even look at me after how I acted." I said if I had spoken that way to anyone I wouldn't expect them to talk to me for months. I didn't even talk to my parents like that. I had basically told Edward to grow up and grow a set. Even the thought of it made me wince, I never wanted to hurt Edward's feelings.

I felt Edward's arms fold around me pulling me back against his chest. "Bella, your being ridiculous, if anything I was afraid I had lost you for being my idiotic sexually repressed bull headed self." He leaned down kissing my shoulder "Can you ever forgive me?" He whispered in my ear. Well, I guess we were both idiots.

As Edward kissed his way down the back of my neck I had a thought, perhaps it was time to work on opening Edward's boundaries. I mean, we had sex of course, I wouldn't be in this situation if we hadn't but there was more. After talking to Esme today she told me that pregnant women normally fell into one group or another. One group that was sex starved during pregnancy and couldn't get enough and the other being the women that didn't want to be touched at all. I seemed to be falling at the very top of the first group. Edward's hands against my skin sent a rush of euphoria flooding my body. His scent, his voice, his taste, all of it was like a drug and I was an addict.

I turned suddenly facing Edward I was on my tiptoes instantly my arms around his neck pulling his lips to mine. The taste of his tongue and the sweetness of his breath made me shiver. I pulled at his shirt tugging it out of his pants and broke off our kiss to yank it over his head. He looked somewhat stunned but his lips were back against mine in seconds his hands tugging at my camisole. I walked forward slowly as he walked back his fingers twisting in the hem of my top I brushed his hands away locking my fingers around his. A moment later we stopped our procession as the back of Edward's legs touched the bed. I broke away gasping for breath and pushed him roughly back onto the bed.

He landed against the pillows his lip curled as he reached up to grab for me again. "Don't" I whispered. I had to gather myself I was standing in front of a half naked god and I felt truly embarrassed as to where my thoughts were taking me. "Edward… I want t touch you" I hissed through my teeth. Edward looked slightly confused and propped himself up on his elbows. Alright Bella time to take the reins, you need to show him what you mean. I crawled onto the bed Edward practically lunged for me. I pealed his finger off my thigh one by one…"No, tonight I get to touch you." I growled rolling onto my side I locked eyes with a still confused looking Edward. I slid my leg over his and slowly inched it northward.

The look on Edward's face as the realization hit him was indescribably, shock and awe mixed with lust and want. He groaned as I reached for his belt "Bella…. You don't" "Edward, I'm going to touch you… and your going to like it a lot… if it's too much tell me, but I want to." I purred. Edward's eyes darkened I could smell his arousal mixed with my own. He watched me intently as I unbuckled his belt and slid it out of his pants and threw it away. The button on his pants was the next to go, with a flick of my finger I ripped it free and knocked it across the room. I grinned hearing it hit the wall. I yanked off his pants with just as much grace tossing them aside. The only thing between me and Edward was a pair of too tight looking boxers with a very noticeable lump straining against the material.

"Edward, I'm not the type of girl that you grew up with, I'm not the innocent princess that you make me out to be. An innocent girl wouldn't want this" I gently stroked his length through his shorts making him hiss. I gently pulled the material down his legs eliciting a string of guttural moans from Edward. I took this as a good sign his eyes drifted shut as I gently wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock. "Oh fuck!" he growled grabbing the headboard hard enough I heard the metal bend.

I moaned, there was nothing more beautiful than the look of pure rapture on Edward face. I couldn't help but want to see his face but there was also something else I wanted to see. As I stroked him his breathing sped up and I heard sounds come from his mouth that made me moan. I could feel him pulse and twitch, I heard the bed frame groan as Edward assaulted the headboard. His eyes closed in ecstasy then a moment later they penetrated my soul watching my every movement. Every sound egged me on and before I knew it I kissed the head of his cock his response was a almost yell of "Jesus Christ, Bella!"

I heard the distinct sounds of metal breaking and bending. Material shredding and I was suddenly on my back on the bed with Edward looking down at me. His eyes were as black as night and he stared at me like his prey. "Enough" he said breathlessly "I need you" he groaned. He made short work of my clothes which now lay in tattered pieced of silk and lace around the bed. His mouth found my nipples and his hand roughly grasped my thighs. I could feel his urgency and felt it all the same. I heard a low rumbling growl as his kisses and nibbles descended lower. Over my stomach and toward my thighs.

"Edward Please…" I groaned. His mouth and hands felt amazing against my skin but my body ached for him so much that the pain was driving me to distraction. "Please what Bella? What do you want?" he hissed. I bucked my hips toward him growling in frustration. "I want you in me now… god Please!" I hissed. I felt his teeth nip at my inner thigh and I growled. "Patience Bella, you teased me, now it's my turn." He purred. Oh god what had I gotten myself into? All I could think about was him sinking his hardness into me and now he had other plans. The moment his hand made contact with my arousal I practically jumped off the bed.

My head was spinning and all I could hear was panted snarls coming from my mouth as Edward trailed a finger between my folds. I was so wet for him I could feel the sheets damp underneath me. That was when he pressed one finger deep into me causing me to cry out. My eyes rolled back into my head and I felt my fingers tear into the fabric I had clenched in my hands. All sense of time stood still I couldn't believe Edward was touching me like this. I can't believe I had touched Edward like that.

"Oh God!" I cried out feeling his finger stroke inside of me. That must have been all Edward could stand because a moment later he was positioned over me. "Tell me what you want love… tell me" he groaned through clenched teeth. His eyes locked on mine I still felt light-headed but I wanted him more than life itself. "Ughh… I want you inside me Edward… Please….." With that he thrust burying himself inside me to the hilt. I screamed his name locking my legs around him as tightly as I possibly could.

I rocked against him in the rhythm that our bodies created, felt like music. He was tender and rough, loving and strong everything I had ever wanted. He certainly wasn't treating me like a porcelain doll and I loved it. I yarned for every thrust every growl, every gentle movement of his body. We spent hours locked together until both of us lost all control. I couldn't help myself and bit down hard and rough on Edward's shoulder feeling the flesh tear. With his final release I felt euphoric as his teeth tore at my skin and his venom stung my flesh.

That was when I lost consciousness, I was completely drained. Emotionally, physically and bodily drained. My love for Edward seared into his skin and his in mine. He belonged to me, and I wouldn't allow myself to get so caught up in my emotions again. I needed to control myself Maybe that control came in my endless want for Edward, my need for him. Before I fell asleep draped across Edward's body and our now ruined bed I felt the ever present reminder of our love for each other. The baby's kick made me sigh in complete and utter contentment. God how I love this man.


	144. Chapter 144

**Chapter 144 - Edward's POV**

The last thing I could think of was leaving Bella or letting her leave me ever again. She had collapsed in my arms and fallen asleep just before dawn. The light of the in caught on her skin and I was mesmerized by her beauty. It was not hard to become completely fascinated by a single ray of light glimmering across the bronze tones of her hair. Or to be caught up in the rhythm of her breath, the rise and fall of her chest, or simply the feeling of her skin against mine. I was completely engrossed in all of this when I heard my name being called softly from downstairs.

I recognized Esme's voice and knew she wouldn't disturb us without cause. I regretfully detangled myself from Bella's sleeping form gently resting her back against a pillow. I dressed quickly and made my way downstairs as swiftly as possible. I came around the corner into the kitchen to find Seth and Paul wolfing back a breakfast of eggs and sausage with toast and orange juice. Esme had obviously offered to cook for them. It was actually the first time I had ever seen Paul anywhere near the house but his reason for being here became clear as he locked eyes with Jane. Her hair was still wet from a shower but she ran into the room dressed in what Alice would approve of as a cute outfit.

"I'm sorry Edward dear, Seth wanted to speak with you and Carlisle too, I left it as long as I could." Esme apologized I wrapped my arm around her hugging her. "Thanks Mom" I whispered, she smiled broadly and started cleaning up the kitchen. I took the opportunity to welcome Seth and Paul, Seth's thoughts were focused on Bella almost immediately. "She's alright Seth, thank you for asking, although she has been sleeping a lot as of late." Seth's thoughts then turned to Jacob, It had completely slipped my mind that Jacob was expecting her call. "Yesterday was a difficult day for Bella, I didn't actually get a chance to inform her of the Jacob issue." I admitted "No worries Edward, Jake is still pretty broken up over it, but that's not exactly why I'm here." Seth's purpose seemed to be as wingman for Paul and also as an emissary from the tribe council. "Billy sent us, he wants to invite your family to a council meeting, in the name of a newfound friendship and the joining of our races, I think it was." Seth grinned that he remembered the message verbatim.

"Of course I'll speak with everyone, when would be a good time for your people?" I asked. "Nope, it's completely up to you and your family. They know that Bella's condition is more important than some meeting." He announced. I heard Esme drop a pan into the sink, possibly in shock because she would never drop coming intentionally. "That's very generous of them Seth, Actually, I was just about to go see Carlisle about the research he's done. If you would like to accompany me, this need not be a secret from your people either." I said, we may as well show them the technicalities of the operation rather than allow them to jump to the wrong conclusions about what we were planning.

Seth looked to Paul who now had Jane perched on his knee paying no attention to us or anyone else for that matter. Seth shrugged and joined me at the stairs, I quipped quietly to Jane "Remember not to bite him!" She gave me a devilish look and snapped her teeth at me. Asking me in her thoughts "how stupid do you think I am mind reader?" I didn't feel the need to respond and simply led Seth down to Carlisle's lab. When we entered the room Carlisle was muttering to himself placing slides under the microscope and making notes vigorously on a pad beside him. I would have said he hadn't noticed out presence but he didn't seemed surprised when he looked up to find us. "Ahh good, well I have news. The grafts seem to have taken and metabolized the venom quickly, I think we could do the first procedure sometime this evening." Carlisle said ushering us to the coolers where the grafts we kept.

I explained to Seth that Bella's pregnancy was causing her an enormous amount of pain because her stomach was unable to expand and that the grafts were the only option that we had been able to come up with to aid in her being able to carry the baby to term. He seemed to understand and was happy that we might be able to keep Bella from hurting. Although he thought the grafts looked gross. Carlisle went on to explain that the grafts would be removed afterwards and that all research that had been done by himself and my siblings made this possibility look the most promising.

Carlisle then began to explain some new findings. "It seems as though Bella's immunity to venom that was started by Felix worked against your venom also Edward. When you bit her certain antibodies were blocked at the cellular level. The only explanation that I can come up with is that somewhere in the past the same person was responsible for Felix being turned as whomever turned me or the person who turned me. Bella's blood has an immunity to a very specific genetic tag. I have run tests on the entire family's venom the specific tag is present in mine, yours, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie's venom. The same tag is present in the samples I obtained from Felix and strangely enough Jane seems to be distantly related by venom." Carlisle said allowing all of this information to sink in.

"Wait, what about Alice and Jasper?" I asked as Seth pulled up a stool listening intently to Carlisle's explanation "It differs in Jasper and Alice's DNA because they were changed by others obviously, Corin's DNA is the most unique of course based on her age she exhibit's the most pure form of the vampire gene." Carlisle's explanation made sense, there was little chance of Bella's immunity being against both myself and Felix unless there was something that linked us. I cringed at the though of being a genetic cousin of that piece of filth that tried to harm Bella. "It's good that you have found the distinguishing factor Carlisle but what does this mean for Bella?" I asked with a need to get back to her as quickly as possible all of a sudden.

"It means that with more research we may be able to extract what is needed, from non related sources, for Bella's transformation to be completed. She cannot stay in this half human condition forever, I am afraid it may be dangerous for her even now, but until the baby is born, we can't even consider attempting it. Since there is no known cure for vampirism it is the only logical step. Of course I will continue my research until after the baby is born but I have been researching a cure for vampirism for centuries and am no closer today than I was when I started." Carlisle explained sitting down across from Seth. "We mean no offence to your people and their wish to conserve human life but we will do whatever is necessary for Bella to live as one of us, she has wanted that for a long time. Just know that we respect her wishes and will do whatever is needed for her." Carlisle advised Seth in a way that was both diplomatic and direct so that the others would not misunderstand his meaning.

"Hey, I get it… now I can't say how thrilled the others will be but… well I just want Bella to be alright. I don't care if she's a vampire, as long as she doesn't bite me. Now that Jane is imprinted on Paul I can't see too many of the others having a problem with it. Jacob on the other hand…." Seth didn't finish his sentence. "Seth, it's up to Bella to deal with Jacob. I think he needs to hear it from her mouth to actually believe it. You're a good friend and if he has a problem with you telling him the truth, well, he doesn't deserve you. Come on, I'll walk you out" I clasped Seth on the shoulder and directed him to the door. Carlisle seemed pleased that I had brought him down to hear everything from the source. Carlisle had hidden nothing and I hope Seth realized that. We were being completely transparent in the matter. We didn't want the wolves to think we were hiding things.

We emerged from the basement to a relatively empty house Esme told Seth that Jane and Paul were tired of waiting and had gone cliff diving without him. He groaned something about not needing to see them kiss on the cliff or on the beach ever again. He talked Esme for the food and disappeared out the door. Without anyone else to interfere in my train of thought I ran up the stairs back to the room I shared with Bella. I opened the door carefully not to make too much noise. I stripped to my boxers and gently slipped under the covers.

Thankfully just in time for my favourite part of Bella's dreams. I would never loose interest in how she spoke my name in her sleep or the minute little groans, moans and growls that seemed to be a new and exciting addition to her vocalised dreams. I wrapped my arms around her and she curled into my side. If there was anything more euphoric in the world than the feeling of having this woman in my arms until the end of time I could not even dream of it.

The day was slowly becoming overcast and the last rays of light danced across her skin disappearing into a cloudy darkness. She stirred against me pulling herself ever more tightly against me her fingers brushing against my chest. If I could sleep then it would certainly be in complete and utter contentment. Bella was the sun and the moon and everything good and meaningful in my life. I sighed and allowed myself to lean back closing my eyes and lost myself once again in the sound of her breathing.


	145. Chapter 145

**Chapter 145 - Bella's POV**

I abruptly awoke to the sound of loud music. I guess my threat against Emmett wasn't detailed enough and he decided to add his commentary to last night's activities in the form of "Boom, Boom, Pow" By the Black Eyed Peas. Edward roared at him to turn it down, wrapped his arm further around me looking into my eyes. "Morning love" he said chuckling at his brother's attempt at a joke. I could hear Rosalie reprimanding Emmett a few floors down.

"Mmmm… I could sleep like this forever, but I'm afraid you might get bored." I said stretching and yawning. "I could never get bored watching you" Edward smirked. "Unfortunately I was going to have to wake you sooner or later. We have a few things to do today." he muttered brushing his fingers down my naked waist and hip. "Are these things necessary or can we skip them entirely?" I purred pulling myself higher to kiss him on the lips. He groaned as my body slid against certain parts of his anatomy. He pulled me deeper into our kiss, rolling me over against the pillows and our now ruined headboard, the thought of which made me smile.

For once, I made Edward loose control and I think I liked it. I was also under the impression that he liked it too. His lips and hands seemed to be indicating that he would be up for another round of lovemaking when the most gut wrenching pain I had ever felt tore through me. Edward was also in a considerable amount of pain because I felt him roll to one side of me. I couldn't even vocalize, that is how strongly the pain effected me and breathing was completely out of the question. I simply gritted my teeth and closed my eyes until the pain dulled to the point where I could think straight.

I was locked in the fetal position when I felt Edward's hands smooth the hair away from my face. "Bella, should I call Carlisle?" he hissed past his own pain. I shook my head hoping that the pain would be over soon. As the pain began to subside I rolled onto my back panting shallowly. I felt Edward's cool hand against my face and opened my eyes slightly. He was sitting on the side of the bed "Bella, that was bad. I think Carlisle should check you out" he said a concerned look on his face. "Edward, there is nothing he can do until the grafts are ready. Morphine doesn't work on me anymore and there is no need to alarm anyone. I think the baby was stretching or something, it's getting really cramped in there" I joked trying to lighten the mood slightly. It didn't look like Edward was falling for it though. "humor me" he growled.

I hung my head in defeat, I knew from the way he looked at me that Edward wasn't taking no for an answer. I relented and agreed to see Carlisle when we got downstairs. I wandered to the closet and grabbed a few things to wear. I was going for function, not style, and settled on a pair of draw string kaki's and a green tank top. I also retrieved some underwear that I hoped Edward would have fun removing later. By the time I was dressed Edward was pacing by the door. "Edward really, I'm fine" I groaned. "Bella, your breathing is noticeably more shallow and you are moving like you can barely bend at the waist." Edward's keen sense of observation wasn't lost on me. I knew I had been breathing less deeply, probably because the baby was now pressing against my lungs. As for not bending at the waist I think it may have been a subconscious decision in order to spare myself any further pain.

Edward offered to carry me down the stairs but I insisted upon doing it under my own power. There he goes again getting all paternal on me. I couldn't fault him, he was in fact feeling the same pain as I was and that in itself was enough for me not to argue with him. When we got downstairs to the living room everyone, except Jane, was there expecting us, or so it would seem.

Emmett looked somewhat glum, It was obvious that Rosalie had threatened him about saying anything. I had to pity Emmett. I wouldn't want Rosalie upset with me. I looked away from Emmett to find a practically vibrating Alice looking ready to pounce. She jumped up and hugged me "I'm so glad you two made up. Now, when are we going baby shopping?" she blurted out all in one breath waiting expectantly for an answer. "Bella had another pain this morning, so I think shopping will have to wait Alice" Edward informed them. "What happened? Why didn't you call me?" Carlisle asked somewhat shocked. "There was nothing you could do Carlisle, we just waited for it to pass and came right down after" I explained, not wanting to bring up what activities Edward and I were in the middle of when it occurred.

Edward seemed to be answering the unspoken questions of his family, which I have to tell you was beginning to get a little bit annoying. "Well it was bad enough to knock me off my feet." "No it lasted for quite a bit longer this time." "Her breathing and posture have been effected the most drastically." and lastly "Emmett, do you mind!" he growled. "Edward, would you let them ask the questions out loud so I can hear please I don't like the feeling of being spoken about and not to" I said gently, not wanting to make him defensive. He wrapped his arms around me once again "Sorry" he muttered under his breath kissing the top of my head.

"Thankfully the grafts should be ready for an attempt this evening if you're up to it Bella" Carlisle informed us all. Oh thank god I thought to myself, in some respect I felt like a balloon so filled with air I could pop at any moment. "That's great!" I exclaimed pulling Edwards arms tighter around me. "Oh… wait, can we make it after dinner. I promised Charlie I would call" I said regretfully. I didn't want to be in pain but I also didn't want to worry Charlie unnecessarily. "Of course Bella, to be safe I wanted to give the grafts the full forty eight hours to finish their transformation. That would make it around nine o'clock when we could start." Carlisle said smiling.

"Why don't we go downstairs and I will check you over while Edward helps his brothers with something" Carlisle said happily. Carlisle and Edward exchanged looks that made me wonder what they were up to. "Sure, Esme, will you stay with Bella?" Edward asked his mother. A series of strange looks seemed to be passing around the room to my ultimate horror. "Alright, what is going on? You are all really bad at the whole stealth thing, so spill, what's the big secret?" I growled accusingly at a room full of people. "Don't worry love, you'll find out soon, and you'll love it" Edward cooed in my ear. I gritted my teeth and groaned "Edward I hate surprises!" Everyone had quickly started to exit the room. "I know" he looked at me pitifully, "Trust me I know, but allow them their intrigue, just this once." He smirked nudging my chin trying to force me to smile.

By this time Alice had run over to grab Edward "come on Bella, I can see that your going to absolutely adore us all for this, now let go of Edward" she said, in a way too cheerful tone. After a final kiss from Edward I relented and loosened my grasp on his arm. His eyes never left mine as Alice pulled him out the door. Oh, he was going to have to make up for that soon, leaving me even in the very capable hands of his parents was a punishable offense in my book. I knew by the look in his eyes he hated to leave me for a second so I might let him off with just a warning. I smiled to myself.

Carlisle, Esme and I made our way downstairs where Carlisle already had the ultrasound machine set up. If this was not a planned abduction of Edward, I was a monkey's uncle. All of this subterfuge in a family of mind readers and empaths made me giggle to myself. I lay down on the table and exposed my stomach for what was becoming a typical procedure. It looked as though the baby had flipped slightly, it's head now rested against my left lung and it's feet were aimed toward my right hip. Like I thought, there was very little room in there. Between my internal organs and the rate the baby was growing, I was immensely grateful that the grafting procedure would be happening tonight. There was one thing that worried me though.

"Carlisle, Esme, can I ask you to help me with something?" I asked as I slowly sat up after wiping away the ultrasound gel. "Of course Bella dear" Esme answered immediately. "Well it has to do with the procedure and Edward." I admitted. "You know how Edward is feeling my pain and all. Well I think it would be best if he were as far away from me tonight as possible. I don't want him here trying to comfort me while he is in pain too." I admitted looking at the floor. I felt so guilty admitting that to anyone. Of course I wanted Edward with me at all times but I couldn't stand to see him hurt. "Bella, if that's what you want you should tell Edward" Carlisle told me not as a doctor but as a father. "You don't understand I want him here but, I can't stand to see him in pain! If we could just cut this connection we have then it wouldn't be a problem" I groaned in frustration.

"Bella, I understand what your saying, although none of us have experienced the connection you and Edward have. I do truly think you should speak to each other about this We don't want to have a misunderstanding like before" Esme encouraged me. Of course she was right. I should tell Edward how I felt as soon as I could. I wanted him to understand why I felt the way I felt. "Your right, of course, do you know when they will be back?" I asked wanting to give myself enough time to think up a good and convincing argument. "In a few hours at the most" Carlisle said pulling up a chair beside me.

"Why do I think this wasn't just a check up?" I asked suspiciously. Carlisle then began to explain what he had discovered about Edward's venom and Felix's venom having similar traits, and that he thought that had caused my mutation. He also told me that he was working on something that would allow me to complete the transformation. I was thrilled at the thought of being able to be a real vampire with all the things that accompanied it. Not having to sleep would have some very interesting side effects and not craving food or feeling like a freak also had their own benefits. Carlisle was careful to make certain that was what I wanted.. I assured him that it was all I could hope for. He said that there would be dangers in attempting it before the baby was born and of course I agreed. I wanted this child even more than my own life. It was going to be the very best parts of Edward and me. I couldn't wait to meet this new little person,

As Esme and I walked upstairs she offered to cook some food for me. Carlisle thought it was best if I varied my diet since it seemed that my cravings were somewhat linked to the baby's wants. I eagerly agreed to try some eggs and toast. I was smelling the remnants of food that was cooked in the kitchen earlier and I couldn't help but want some too. "Oh Bella, I am sure Edward meant to tell you before, but Jacob was hoping to hear from you. To my understanding, he wanted to apologize for the other day" Esme said half-heartedly. So Jacob wanted to talk. That might be an interesting conversation. I guess I would call Jacob after lunch. It had been a few days. I hoped that his anger over the pregnancy had ended. If not this would be a very short conversation.


	146. Chapter 146

**Chapter 146 - Jacob's POV**

It had been two days, three hours and forty two minutes since I had last seen Bella on the beach. Not that I was keeping track. I was on edge. Every sound outside the workshop, every car driving too fast outside. They all could have been Bella coming to forgive or forget me and it was driving me nuts! Billy and the rest of the guys had been dropping off old toasters and other appliances all day for me to work on just to keep me busy.

The worst thought I had was that Bella would never forgive me and never talk to me again. I don't think I could deal with that. Leah seemed to be ecstatic that Bella wasn't talking to me and thought that I would be 'normal' for once. Leah was on the outs with most of the pack for attacking Jane, who turned out to be a surprisingly cool girl.. That is once you got her out of the crypt and the dawn of the dead clothing. On top of being in love with Paul, when most of us could barely tolerate him, she thought I was hilarious. She also thought Seth was cute and threatened to "eat him up" which was disturbing on so many levels.

Seth had reported his findings from this morning and it pissed me off. The thought of Dr. Fang cutting into Bella to allow the mutant spawn to grow was disgusting. It wasn't the fact she was pregnant that bothered me, and I suppose if the child looked anything like her, well…. It was the fact he had touched her. Ugh… the thought of it brought me to the point of vomiting.

That wasn't only it either, I was ultimately jealous and I eventually admitted that to myself. He had seen her and touched her in ways I could only dream of. It was also the fact that I had traveled half way around the world for the woman I loved, who obviously didn't love me, and still no imprint! Sam had Emily, Quil had Clarie, Jared had Kim and now Paul had Jane, which was great for them, but if you were one of the un-imprinted masses it kinda sucked!

I was about ready to give up on waiting for Bella's call. Emily had a riding lawnmower that needed attention. I was about to head for her place when the phone rang.

Jacob: "Hello?"

Bella: "hey Jake…."

Jacob: "Bells! Are you okay, I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" I was so relieved to hear from her that I was blabbering. I knew I hadn't hurt her from what the guys said, in fact she had done more damage to me.

Bella: "I'm fine Jake, you?"

Jacob: "Bella, your not fine, don't lie to me. How are you feeling?" I asked needing to know that this child wasn't hurting her as much as Seth seemed to think

Bella: "It's been a rough couple days, but I'm okay. I'm sorry for what happened Jake, I really didn't mean to launch you like that" she muttered guiltily.

Jacob: "Bells, I know I deserved it. Remind me never to piss you off again though!"

Bella: "Yeah, I'll try to remind you next time."

Jacob: "So, there is going to be a next time then?" I asked hopefully.

Bella: "Jake… I know your upset, but this is my choice. I still want you in my life, but if you can't accept that this is what I am and that Edward and I are a package deal…"

Jacob: "I understand Bella, I mean I'm trying. It's hard for me to realize that its real you know. It hasn't really hit me yet. But I am trying."

I heard Bella breathing on the other end of the phone, almost as if she was considering something.

Bella: "Alright Jake, I believe you, but you have to work on this. I don't want to have to chose between you and Edward because in that equation you would loose and I don't want you not to be a part of my life."

Jacob: "Thanks Bells and I swear to be on my best behavior, no wolfing out or anything." I grinned at the thought of being able to see my best friend again. "So, Seth was saying something about an operation?" I brought up the subject out of concern for her. I knew she hated hospitals, doctors and anything needle related.

Bella: "Yeah… all the doctor stuff has been getting to me, but Carlisle is good at explaining things. My skin is too hard and doesn't stretch at all, so the only room for the baby to grow is inside me, but it's getting a little cramped in there." She joked.

Jacob: "Seth said it was causing you pain and that the Doc had a plan?" I had to admit I hadn't listened to all of Seth's report this morning. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself instead.

Bella: "They have a plan that has to do with adding skin to my stomach to give the baby more room. I won't gross you out with the details, but I hope it works because the pain is almost mind boggling." she admitted sarcastically

Jacob: "After all the times I've seen you hurt yourself without making a sound I can only imagine." I tried to lighten the mood, thinking of Bella in pain got me riled up. "So when is this operation happening? The sooner the better right?"

Bella: "We are hoping tonight. I hope it works too I am beginning to feel like a blimp without looking like one if you know what I mean. On top of that, it's experimental, we can't tell if it's going to work until we try."

Jacob: "well that doesn't sound too promising. At least if it doesn't your skin heals just as easily as we do. What is going to use to knock you out?"

Bella: "umm… nothing, I mean there is nothing that works on vampires. I am just going to have to tough it out. On the plus side Carlisle is quick, I am sure I won't feel much pain."

The thought of Bella having to just deal with the pain made me shiver in anger. Bella in pain was a thought that still made me immensely angry and I was unable to stop the feeling.

Bella: "Jake? You okay?"

Jacob: "Sure, sure…. I'm just…. Well I'm having a hard time thinking about you in pain without getting upset. Are you sure there isn't anything they can give you?" I pleaded knowing the answer was no.

Bella: "Jacob really, it will be fine. I know you still feel you need to protect me and I'm glad your being honest with me about it, but it will be fine. Actually I'll call you tomorrow if you want. To let you know how everything went." She said trying to reassure me. Time to let go Jacob, I told myself, she has the leach, she doesn't need you anymore. Your just the funny, abnormally good looking guy friend that needs to get his own life.

Jacob: "Yeah, I'd like it if you called, and maybe in a few days we can get together, like old times?"

Bella: "Sure Jake, but you might have to come here. It's not a good idea for Edward or me to be seen right now." She murmured

Yeah, according to Charlie, Bella and Edward were backpacking across Europe. I guess explaining the red eyes, sparkly skin and the demon spawn was going to be a sit down in person chat. Maybe with cookies…. I groaned to myself.

Bella: "So, I'll ummm talk to you tomorrow Jake?"

Jacob: "Absolutely, you better call… and Bells, good luck and tell Edward I said sorry for the other day."

Bella: "I will Jake, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" She said excitedly.

She seemed happy that I acknowledged Edward and I wanted her to call me. We exchanged goodbyes and I was as happy as I could be in the current situation. My best friend was now speaking to me which was a plus. She was pregnant with my sworn enemy…. That there my friends, was a double negative. I could see where this train of thought was taking me so I grabbed my toolbox and hopped in the Rabbit. Maybe Emily's lawnmower would qualify as a good distraction!


	147. Chapter 147

**Chapter 147 - Bella's POV**

I hung up the phone with Jacob and felt, for lack of a better word, warm and fuzzy. He was still there for me and would be, I was sure of it. He had been honest for once and told me he was angry because of something I told him. I knew his temper was something he struggled with, especially since he had become a wolf. It made me feel better to know that he didn't hate me and that gave me some peace of mind.

I decided that there was no use sitting around waiting for the others to return. I found my way to the laundry room on the main floor. I had stripped the bed from last nights activities and found that the only other sheets in the house were still in the package. I would launder them along with my comfortable clothes, the ones that Alice kept threatening to throw out. After starting the laundry I settled down in the front room and found a book on Victorian America. It would be nice to have a grasp of the world that Edward grew up in.

Halfway through the third chapter, the buzzer from the washer saved me. I moved everything into the dryer and turned it on. I decided that Victorian America was better left in 1900s because it was too boring for words. I was flipping through books when Esme sat down with a book of her own. "Do you need help finding something Bella dear?" she asked kindly. "No, I'm good, I don't know what I'm looking for… unless…." well there was a thought. It was something I needed to read up on. "What is it Bella?"

"Umm… you wouldn't have any books on childbirth, or child rearing?" I asked sheepishly, it wasn't likely, knowing that it had never been a topic available for vampires. Esme smiled broadly "Actually I was thinking you may want something so I asked Alice to pick something up at the bookstore last time she was in Seattle." I knew that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared a few days ago for a several hours, now I knew where they went. "It's not her favorite place to shop but…" She drifted off in what she was saying and retrieved several books from one of the lower shelves in the bookcase.

I noticed several of the books were the 'for complete idiots' versions. It looked like Emmett had snuck some books into the buy pile because a book called 'So you knocked her up' had Emmett written all over it. I took the 'Childbirth and Parenting for Dummies' book and curled up on the couch. After reading for an hour or so I decided to take a break. Collecting the laundry from the dryer I took it up to Edward's room to fold it.

I put away my things and made the bed to the best of my ability. I had flipped the mattress since the springs were bulging out of the material due to last night's activities. I broke any jagged pieces off the headboard that I could and ended up curling up on top of the covers when I was finished.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I woke up to the sound of running water. I stretched and looked around the room. The door to Edward's bathroom was closed so I could only surmise that he was back and taking a shower. I could smell his scent in the room and the scent of shampoo and soap wafting out from under the bathroom door. The sun had begun to set and hung low in the sky. A moment later the door to the bathroom clicked and opened. Edward walked out a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sleeping beauty has awakened…" he purred making his way to the bed. His kiss was the sweetest thing I could ever remember tasting and I craved more pulling him closer. Hearing Edward groan I looked up. "You have no idea how I long for you, but Alice warned me not to distract you. Charlie is expecting your call and she said something about you needing to speak with me." He groaned placing his hand against my stomach. "How are you feeling? I missed you terribly" he added in a resounding growl. "I'm good, I got a lot done today… laundry, reading, talked to Jake…" I mumbled.

I felt his hand caress my jaw "I'm glad you spoke with Jacob" he whispered gently "are you surprised by that?" Actually I was kind of shocked, I knew that Edward wasn't fond of Jacob and the same could be said for Jacob's opinion of Edward. I was suspicious that some of that dislike came from the somewhat possessive nature Jacob's thoughts tended to take. "Bella, he's your friend and I accept that… although I will be happier when he recognizes that you are no longer available" he hissed kissing me gently on the forehead.

Jealousy and possessiveness seemed to be a vamp trait because I felt the same way when it came to Edward. Jane's previous infatuation with him annoyed me, but now that she had found Paul, I was much more relaxed around her. Edward hadn't found that comfort with Jacob, he still thought of Jacob as a threat. "Edward, I am yours and if Jacob can't realize that he can jump off a cliff. For cripes sake, I am having your baby!" I growled. Edward's lips were against mine almost immediately and I was about to relieve him of his towel when a knock came to the door. "Go away Alice" Edward gritted though his teeth.

"Not a chance, get dressed Edward", came Alice's chirping voice from beyond the door. He groaned and adjusted his towel hissing a string of profanity as he disappeared into the closet. Alice must have heard the closet door close because she bounded into the room and plopped down on the bed. Her eyes wandered to the busted headboard and smiled widely. "Good night eh?" she said sarcastically. "Alice!" I hissed, god she was hugely annoying sometimes for such a small person.

Edward appeared from of the closet, dressed and somewhat annoyed, giving Alice the evil eye. "So, Bella needed to talk to you" she said seriously. Edward looked to me and I nodded, maybe Alice was here for emotional support. I was kinda glad to have her. Maybe she could help Edward see my side of things.

Edward sat down on his couch just across from the bed. "Okay, ummm, I want you to seriously consider what I am saying before you set your mind on anything, because I feel passionately about this." I explained, Edward looked mildly confused but agreed none the less.

I took a deep breath and squeezed Alice's hand, why was it so hard to have a serious discussion with Edward. I felt like I was telling my father that I was pregnant or something… but I digress, one major announcement at a time. "I want you to consider going hunting with your brothers tonight." I said wincing slightly at the end of the sentence. "Bella what are you talking about? Carlisle is ready for your operation tonight, don't tell me you want to put it off?" He looked even more confused.

He looked to Alice and a sudden, shocked realization crossed his face. "You don't want me there" he said matter of factly. "NO! No, I do want you there, but I don't want to see you in pain. Whatever this connection is….. Edward, I can't bare it" I whimpered feeling horrible for what I was saying. I hid my face against the pile of pillows on the bed.

Feeling Edward's familiar weight on the bed and his hand on my back I heard him say "Bella, I understand, and it hurts me just as deeply to see you in pain, emotional or physical. I want to be there, but If you don't want to see me I will stay out of your sight, but I am going to be there for you and our child." His words came as a torrent of emotion wracked my body. I gently landed against his chest. The moment his arms closed around me I felt like a huge weight had been lifted, just by telling him my feelings.

I really did, but didn't, want him there, "Wait, what if I could use my shield, keep me separated from you, maybe you wouldn't feel anything." I pleaded wanting anything but to push him away. "Bella, it's too dangerous. Your shield is too unpredictable. You could knock Carlisle out halfway through the procedure, and besides, we can't know what the effects of your shield might have on the baby." He admitted with remorse "If you really want me to go I will, but Emmett had better be up for a fight, because he is going to have to hold me down to keep me away from you."

I looked into his eyes and knew he was dead serious. I loved this man with all my heart and now he would suffer along with me….. I don't know when Alice left, but she must have seen this as the end result. Damn secretive little pixie!


	148. Chapter 148

**Chapter 148 - Edward's POV**

I joined my family downstairs while Bella took the opportunity to call Charlie. I left her alone knowing that she felt less self conscious without me in the room. She had nothing to be self conscious about, one day she would realize that, I hoped. When I reached the bottom of the stairs the thoughts of my family bombarded me.

Jasper: _"Are you sure you don't want us to take you hunting?"_

Alice: "_Edward, think of what would be better for Bella."_

Esme: _"I hope everything goes well."_

Rosalie: "_Don't worry Edward this is going to work."_

Emmett: _"I don't want to have to hurt you bro."_

Thankfully, Carlisle was downstairs making preparations for the surgery. "Alright! I get it!" I growled. The thought of leaving Bella's side was revolting to me, but between her remorse and the thoughts of my family, it made me rethink my stand.

"I'll consent to waiting outside the house, that is as far as I'm going. If Bella will be more comfortable without me in the room that's fine, but I am not going hunting. I am staying as close as possible in case something goes wrong. I also know you are all confident in this working, but this is Bella. None of you feel about her the way I feel about her, and don't try to say otherwise." I growled defensively.

"Edward, nobody wants to come between you and Bella, but with this connection you have…" Alice said seeing the anger in my eyes. "Bella is strong, not just the strength of a newborn. She is emotionally strong. Do you know what it took for her to tell you what was on her mind? She has been wrestling with that little tidbit for days. She wants you with her more than she wants to breath, but you know how it would kill her to see you in pain. To know she was inflicting it upon you." Alice was right of course. My not wanting to admit it didn't make it less true.

I grabbed Alice and pulled her into a hug, she looked at me thoughtfully, her mind questioning me. "I'll tell Bella…. Em, you might want to go hunt if you want to have a prayer of catching me tonight. Jas, I want you to be with Bella, to try to keep her calm." I instructed my empathic brother. "Edward, with all due respect I think you might need me more. Besides which, I have seen you pissed off. Emmett might need the help." Jasper admitted, he was right that Em might need backup.

"No, Jas I need you to be with Bella. All of you, I'll call Jane and Paul, maybe even Seth, they will be more than enough backup for Emmett." I said. Emmett looked slightly annoyed. I don't need the wolves to help me kick your ass, and frig! If Jane's there I won't have anything to do!" he growled throwing himself onto the couch. "Em, I don't want Jane using her power, if she did Bella might feel it, she and the wolves would be helping you." I admitted hearing Emmett grumble "Well, I guess that's alright then."

Rosalie and Emmett decided that a hunt was a good idea. Alice and Jasper joined them. Even though Bella didn't have blood anymore there was still the possibility that the baby did. They were wise to take the precaution. Esme and Carlisle had slipped out just after we returned home and hunted not far from the house. I, on the other hand would wait until after the procedure in order to hunt for Bella as well.

I sat on the couch across from Esme. waiting for Bella. "Edward, this is very mature of you" Esme whispered over the edge of her book. "Esme, even the thought of it is killing me. Being away from her even now is painful. The ache grows by the second… every moment I am away from her it feels like I die a little inside. Is this how it is supposed to feel? If so how do you tolerate it?" I asked Esme as honestly as possible. She was my mother in ways, but also practically my sister. Carlisle had turned her only a few years after me in hopes she would become my mate. He had never thought of himself.

"Edward, it is a terribly intense thing to be what we are. To love as we do. When Carlisle and I first mated there was nothing there to separate us, no Volturi, no wolves, certainly no baby. You and Bella have many more hurdles than any of us have faced and I am proud of how you are handling yourself. When Carlisle first started working nights at the hospital in Baltimore, do you remember how neurotic I was then? I thought the separation would kill me. Carlisle considered quitting but we made it all work. Although my frequent visits to the hospital helped, I still long for him when he is gone. That feeling has never gone away, nor do I expect it to." I appreciated Esme's honesty at least I knew that my feelings were legitimate and not a figment of a wild imagination.

Esme excused herself to check on Carlisle's progress. I busied myself looking through a pile of books that Bella must have been reading. "Pregnancy For Dummies", "So your having a baby", "So you knocked her up"???? Damn Emmett to hell. Bella must have seen the thin book of manly men talking about sex. Note to self, Emmett's limbs could be torn off and reattached with little to no pain on my end. I heard Bella descending the stairs and expertly tossed Emmett's book in the fireplace hearing the laminated cover sizzle.

"Hello love, how was Charlie?" I asked pulling her into my arms. "Good, concerned of course. I told him you were taking excellent care of me" she purred biting her lip as I lifted her from the bottom step and set her on her feet. "Can we talk?" I asked motioning for her to sit. She looked at me quizzically and proceeded to sit on the couch facing the windows.

I thought about what you said, about not wanting to see me in pain, and I accept that" I was admitting it to her along with admitting it to myself. "Emmett is going to keep me outside, not too far away. I want to be here if anything happens. Jasper is staying with you to keep you calm and Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Carlisle will be with you of course." I was about to continue but Bella threw her arms around me "thank you for listening to me Edward" She whispered.

"Bella, I listen to everything you say, sometimes it just takes me a little while to hear you. I accept everything you told me and I want to do what you wish of me. I'm not saying it won't be difficult for me, but I will do what I can to make this as painless for you as possible. You and the baby are my only concern. Emmett promises to hand me my "ass on a platter" if I try to get back into the house without cause." I said kissing her neck. "Edward is that really necessary?" She purred.

"Possibly not but Emmett wants something to do" I said jokingly. I would never tell her how ultimately necessary Emmett was. Keeping me away from my mate when she was in pain would be a full time job. My instincts would kick in I was sure once I heard a hint of discomfort from Bella. "Just a precaution" I said between nibbling and kissing her neck.

I wasn't even going to mention the possibility of Jane, Paul and Seth helping to restrain me. I could hear the thoughts of Carlisle and Esme, it was time to get Bella prepared for the procedure. She needed to get showered, into a hospital gown and situated before they could start. Esme ushered Bella upstairs while I made a very important telephone call.

I dialed the number and heard a male voice pick up. "Hello Paul, is Jane there?"


	149. Chapter 149

**Chapter 149 - Split POV's**

_Part 1, Bella's POV_

I got myself cleaned up, although it felt like I spent most of my life lately sleeping, eating and showering.. I dressed in a crisp white hospital gown like before, that closed at the shoulders. I was allowed to wear my bra and panties for this. It wasn't a ct scan and the metal wouldn't effect the equipment. I was relieved because the whole family would be there practically and I didn't want to be overexposed. I wrapped myself in a beautiful fuzzy blue robe Edward had gotten me after I had taken my first shower at the house. I hadn't had much occasion to wear it lately, but it made me feel less naked.

Esme helped me tie back my hair and prepared me by letting me know that Carlisle was using the sterile surgical suite. My god I thought, the man has a surgical suite in his basement. "I can't pick up any type of illness, why are we worried about a sterile environment?" I asked. "You may not be susceptible, but we are unsure of the baby. Something could be transferred though your exposed tissue to the fetus." Esme's explanation made sense. I would have to ask if Carlisle was still planning on attempting to retrieve a sample of amniotic fluid to check the baby's genetics, although he probably didn't need me to remind him. He seemed to be on top of everything.

Esme stopped off at the room she shared with Carlisle and I continued to pad barefooted downstairs. Edward's brilliant smile met before I was halfway down the last series of steps. "Hi" he purred pulling me into his arms, "how are you feeling? anxious? nervous? Do you want to talk about anything?" Edward was concerned, really concerned. "I'm a little nervous, but I think that's natural" I joked kissing the tip of his nose.

"No, really, are you alright?" He asked again. "Actually no. I am dying for this kid to have more room. I feel like I'm an overstuffed pillow ready to pop!" I purred. Hopefully my confidence would let him relax a bit. Unfortunately telling Edward to relax was like telling Emmett to be serious. It wasn't going to happen. "Look at me Edward, I am not stressed. I am so relieved this is happening." I added curling up beside him on the couch, "Edward, are you alright? I mean we need to do this, the baby needs the room and…" He cut me off. "I'm fine Bella, just anxious to have this over and done with. I'll be more anxious just having you away from me."

I looked into his eyes and saw the pain there. "Edward, this is what is right for the baby, I'm not looking forward to it, but it needs to be done. Please, be strong for me, because if you crack so will I." Edward's eyes searched my face and he simply nodded.

I could hear the others coming and turned to see Emmett plow into Jasper knocking him off the deck. "Damn it Emmett!" he cursed. Alice and Rosalie made a more graceful entry, followed by Jane, Paul and Seth. I wondered what Seth was doing here. Probably something in regards to the tribe. He had been sent on several information gathering sessions as of late from what Edward had told me. Seth plopped down in a chair across from us "Hey guys, how's it going?" he asked making light conversation. Emmett and Jasper stumbled in the back door cursing each other. I giggled at them as they split ranks at the stairs with a casual shove.

"So what's going on Seth. How are things?" I asked trying to avoid the uncomfortable silence these things often result in. "Not much, you know… well, Leah is moving out. Mom doesn't like all the cussing she's doing and she has ruined half her clothes with her temper tantrums." He told us, a small grin appearing on his face. "To tell you the truth, I don't mind. I'll get a bigger room." he said slyly allowing himself to show his joy at the turn of events. I had to feel sorry for Leah. She always seemed to get the dull end of the stick. The only female wolf… surrounded by furry, growling men. The only man she loved was now in love with her cousin and on top of that, everyone around her seemed to be imprinting. It couldn't be easy for her to accept. She blamed our presence for what she had become and it was why she hated us so strongly.

Just then the basement door opened "Bella, we are ready for you." Esme called from the doorway. I looked to Edward his entire expression had tightened along with his hold around me. "Edward, you need to let go, it's alright…" I whispered gently unclasping his hands from around me. The moment I pulled his last finger away, I stood and he along with me. "I'll walk you downstairs" he hissed, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Edward, no…. I can find my way. You stay here with Emmett and I'll see you in a little bit." I said quietly kissing him hard on the lips.

_Part 2. Edward's POV_

With that last kiss and Bella pulling away, leaving me, I began to feel my resolve crumble. I wanted so badly to rush after her but I willed my feet to keep me still. I gritted my teeth, noticing Emmett enter the room. I hissed "Em, get me out of here." He nodded coming toward me "Hold on, lets get some reading material in case we get bored" I grinned momentarily "Only if you care to read ash Emmett… let's go!"

"Aww man! I can't believe you tossed it. I mean it had some insightful stuff in there!" Emmett protested. I walked quickly to the backdoor and as far from the house as I cared to go. That was the stream, less than a hundred yards from the house. Jane, Paul and Seth had followed us. "So um, Edward, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Seth asked honestly. He was a good kid but had no idea how vampire instincts worked. "Seth, I need you guys to keep me from going back inside that house. I will know that Bella is in pain. I may even feel it, and because of that I may not be in complete control of myself."

"Hold on, wait a minute, you might not be in control of yourself how?" Paul questioned. He was right to do so. "Well, just like it is your instinct to kill me, it is my instinct to protect my mate. Her being in pain isn't just difficult for me, but…" how does a person say that they will do anything, including kill, to get back to the most precious thing in their lives. That was when Emmett felt it necessary to add his input. "Let's just say that if Rosalie was going thought what Bella is going to experience tonight, I wouldn't hesitate for a moment to rip your arm off and beat you to death with it to get to her, you get me?"

Gotta love Emmett's delicate handling of the situation. Seth and Paul simply nodded and went to go phase. "Edward, what do you want me to do? I don't really want to use my power on you" Jane asked waiting for the wolves to return. "Your strong Jane, and quick. I would like you to try to restrain me, but if I break past all of you do, what you must. My connection with Bella seems to be a one way door. She has yet to feel my pain. We experimented today by slicing my arm open.

From what Esme said, Bella showed no discomfort, so it may be that her shield protects her from it, but I'd rather not take the risk you understand." Jane nodded as the wolves rejoined us.

I waited…. leaning against a boulder looking out into the surrounding forest, in an attempt to distract myself. The sight of it at night was still breathtaking to me. You never get over how many colors there are. There was a distinct and lonely quality to the multiple shades of black and grey that made up the night time forest. The moon's light brought a cool bluish hue to everything. Bella would have loved just sitting here with me talking about the future. Talking about life in general.

If this worked she would have so much more to look forward to. Our child, countless years together, the places we would go, the things left to experience. I wanted to show her the world, maybe even backpack across Europe, at least on the overcast days. The sunny days would be my favorites though. Locked away in some secluded place with Bella all to myself. A dream that we both tended to share.

Emmett was carelessly flicking stones into the water listening cautiously for any sounds coming from the house. It had been barely ten minutes when I heard Bella cry out for the first time. From the moment of that sound, from that very instant, I was not in my right mind. I clamped my hands against the boulder, unable to hold myself upright.

A serge of unimaginable pain crushed against me and I, in turn, crushed handfuls of the boulder into dust. My legs would no longer hold me and I crumpled to the ground in front of the crumbling rock. "Edward" Emmett growled rushing to my side. Seth, Jane and Paul came swiftly after. "Eddie you okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes.

I had under anticipated the sheer force of the pain I might experience. If I had been able to move, in the slightest, I would have plowed through my guards and rushed to Bella's side. Currently I was in so much pain I was unable to breath, let alone make it to my feet. Bella's cries echoed in my head, multiplying my anguish tenfold. Bella was suffering and I wasn't even able to pull myself to my feet under my own power. It was clear now that the precautions I had taken in requesting the presence of Jane and the wolves were uncalled for.

For now I had to trust in the abilities of my family and allow myself to let the pain flow through me. The only thought that gave me any peace, as Emmett sat down beside me, was that Bella had not seen this. She would not have this on her conscience too. That and the fact Jasper was with her, if he could manipulate her emotions enough, it may help her through this.

As for me, it was going to be a long night.


	150. Chapter 150

**Chapter 150 - Split POV's**

_Part 1. Bella's POV_

When I got downstairs, most of the family was already garbed in scrubs. Alice helped me into the surgical suite and got me comfortable…. Well as comfortable as was possible. I noticed the straps almost immediately. They hung loosely from the table at different points. "Don't worry Bella, it's an attempt to keep you still, but that is what Jas, Esme and I will be doing too, trying to hold you still." Alice explained.. "Somehow that isn't as reassuring as I'm sure you intended it to be." I groaned. Alice made a face raising an eyebrow at Jasper, I instantly felt more comfortable. "Thanks Jasper" I muttered leaning back against the table.

Everyone told me how 'fine' things would be and tried to comfort me. "Bella, I'd like to try giving you something for the pain, it may work, it may not, but it troubles me not to give you anything." Carlisle said peering out from above a surgical mask. "Will it hurt the baby?" was my quick and decisive response. "There is that possibility, nothing is completely saf… "No then, try it without, I am not willing to risk it." I answered. There was nothing I was going to do that would risk my baby if there was another option.

Carlisle nodded "What we are going to do Bella is, as quickly as possible, separate your dermis from the muscle tissue underneath it. Your muscles are able to expand and contract with the baby, it is simply your skin that is the issue. Upon doing that we will attach the skin grafts to both sides of the incision, which should close the original incision with no ill effects." Carlisle seemed to be proud of his explanation. I, on the other hand felt nauseated. "Um Carlisle no offense, but can you keep the gross stuff to yourself, I'm feeling uneasy already." I explained as delicately as possible.

"That's fine Bella, we will try to do this as quickly as possible." He said assembling tools on a tray beside the table. Each of them coated in black shiny material and each one looked extremely sharp. I had to remind myself to breath. Not that breathing really did anything for me, but people were less tense when you breathed. Esme began fastening the straps around my ankles, knees and upper legs while Alice did the same at my wrists, upper arms, chest and just below my breasts. Of course nothing could go around my waist but I trusted them to hold me down none the less.

Rosalie seemed to be working as Carlisle's assistant and was assembling what looked like tubes with balloons at the end along with gauze and other things I didn't care to know about. "Bella are you alright?" Jasper asked quietly coming to my side. I swallowed hard and nodded "Yeah I'm fine, scared but fine." Rosalie took a moment to come try to dissuade my fears. "Bella, I don't want to sugar coat this, it is going to hurt, but your doing this for something amazing, remember this isn't about you, think of the baby." She smiled broadly. "Thanks Rosalie, we still have to think of names. Edward doesn't seem interested, he only cares that we are both safe and healthy. He says names can come later." I said nervously trying to make casual conversation.

"Bella, we're ready" Esme said softly. I felt her hands grasp my legs. Alice moved to my right and held me both on my torso and my arm, Jasper did the same on the other side. I started feeling huge waves of calm and confidence swirl around me. I looked up at Jasper who simply winked at me.

"Okay, I'm ready" I said loud enough for them all to hear.

Moments later I could feel the blade against my skin and gently yanked apart, stuffed with gauze keeping the incision from closing. I bit down hard grinding my teeth together and breathing in raspy pants unable to scream. My body's reaction was to pull away from the pain and I felt my back arch in an attempt to escape. Both Alice and Jasper added their weight and kept me from coming off the table entirely. After that initial moment I was unable to hold back and shrieked an ear shattering scream that may possibly have been heard in Canada.

As fast as Carlisle was working it couldn't be near fast enough for me. The venom flowing down my throat was enough to almost choke me. I was clenching my teeth so hard that I thought they must break at any minute. Every muscle in my body was clenched out of the force of the pain, my fingers and toes contorted in painful positions. "Bella, look at me… You have felt pain before, this is nothing, this is a blip in time to you. No time is passing, none, do you hear me." Jasper's voice was strong and commanding yet calming at the same time.

I tried to concentrate on his face, on his words but the feeling of flesh tearing and being pulled away from the muscles I cried out wanting to scream at them to stop but knowing I couldn't. I wouldn't allow myself to do that. I clenched my teeth back together knowing that somewhere out there Edward was probably hearing me feeling this pain. Oh my god how could I inflict this on him, how on earth could I say that I loved him and do this to him knowingly!!

I tried not breathing, if I didn't breath then there was no way to scream. "Bella, breathe and look at me…. Breathe!!" Jasper commanded. I exhaled a staggering breath and began breathing through my nose loudly. "Bella, it's alright it's almost over just another few minutes" Alice reassured me her gaze distant, possibly looking into the future..

"Alice" I hissed "How is Edward?"

_Part 2. Emmett's POV_

Holy Christ! What the hell is going on?? Edward was a crumpled mess on the lawn and everyone was standing around like idiots listening to Bella scream. My first reaction was to get him out of earshot of hearing Bella, but he snapped at me almost taking a bite out of my arm. The next thing I suggested were earplugs, but those are about as useful for a vampire as a nail file. Maybe suited for the purpose, but don't work worth a damn.

Edward didn't seem able to hurt any of us, not that he wasn't willing. I let the wolves know that they might as well phase back after the first ten minutes of inactivity. Edward simply lay on the ground clenching his stomach groaning. Jane looked uncomfortable seeing someone in pain she hadn't caused and was pacing back and forth by the river.

"Jane, if you want to make yourself useful go see if they can give you an update." Jane took another glance at Edward and sped off toward the house. I was relatively sure me and two half naked wolf boys could suppress any burst of exuberance that Edward may be capable of at the moment. I crouched down near Edward, "Edward, do you need anything?" I asked not knowing what to say to someone groaning in agony.

The last time I felt real physical pain was when Rosalie gouged a chunk of flesh from my arm for looking at another girl back in 1962. I couldn't help it, the girl wasn't wearing a bra and she was bouncing to a song on the radio and handing out daises. Of course I was going to look!. Before that it had been while I was human, fixing up a car, one of the blocks let go and a 1932 Chevy broke my leg in two places.

From the look on Edward's face the 32 Chevy was nothing compared to this. No sound came from his body except for a rasping breath every few minutes. I surmised he was trying the hear the thoughts of our family inside to keep his mind off the pain. Which was good, that he could distract himself, but not good because he wasn't giving me any indication that he was alright. Everything in my mind screamed that a vampire was not meant to experience this. Even the pain that Jane could project was momentary compared to this. It had been going on for a good forty minutes, maybe longer.

Jane returned a moment later looking somewhat distressed.. "It looks like things are going well. I only saw Alice give me a thumbs up. Looks like they were applying the grafts when I was there. Kinda gross looking I tell you, but Bella seems to be doing well." She said addressing her comments more to Edward than to me.

"Thank you" Edward hissed through gritted teeth. In my eyes this would hopefully be over soon. At least if someone was attacking him I could beat them down, but there was no one to fight, the pain was an invisible opponent that had me stumped. The other thing was that I wasn't an overly comforting presence. Edward should have picked Jasper to stay with him. At least Jasper could feel like he was doing something. As it was, I checked to make sure Edward was alright and paced alongside Jane and now the wolves, waiting for it all to end.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye Edward was getting to his feet. I ran over to intercept him "it's alright Em, it's over... I want to go see her now" Edward said calmly, the pain had left his voice completely. I hesitated, blocking his way. He had told me to keep him out of the house until we got the all clear from Alice or Rose. Then as if hearing my thoughts the trilling voice of Alice called from the deck. "It's over!! Come on inside!"

Edward clasped me on the shoulder "Thanks Em, you did a good job, now get out of my way" he said shoving my arm out of the way. He called his thanks to the wolves and disappeared into the house, as if nothing had happened at all…


	151. Chapter 151

**Chapter 151 - Edward's POV**

I raced into the house with one thing on my mind and that was Bella. If she was alright the pain had been worth it, she was the only thing worth any of it. I raced down to the basement past my family and down the corridor to the surgical suite as quickly as possible. I would thank them all later for what they had done. I could never appreciate my family enough and in the past few years that fact had become more and more evident.

I could hear by Carlisle's thoughts that Bella was comfortable and resting. I knocked gently on the door and opened it quietly upon hearing Carlisle's thoughts say "come in". I saw Bella's eyes come to life as I walked into the room, there was nothing more beautiful in the world to behold than a happy Bella. Carlisle stepped between us "Alright just to lay down the ground rules you two. Bella, I don't want you doing anything for the next twelve hours at least. That means no walking, sitting up or… well anything else you two might be thinking." Carlisle said gently warning me mentally that Bella needed to rest.

"Yes of course Carlisle… can I at least carry Bella upstairs where she might be more comfortable?" I asked walking to take her away from the scary sterile environment of Carlisle's lab. "Yes of course, but leave it for about an hour, I want to make sure the grafts are holding before Bella is moved. I will be back to check on you in a few minutes Bella." If Carlisle hadn't left at that point I may have had to push him out the door. With that fact in mind I was at Bella's side within seconds.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling? Is the baby alright?" I asked caressing her face gently. "Edward… I am fine, actually I feel much better than I thought I would be. It hurt so bad, but I feel a thousand times better. The baby has been doing a tap dance in there since Carlisle closed me back up, I think it's happy about the extra room." She admitted sheepishly her hands resting against the sides of the gentle rise of her now expanded belly. I looked at her face and she nodded I gently placed my hand against the top of her stomach.

The sensation was incredible. I could feel the baby moving around inside her with a sharp kick against my hand Bella winced. "Bella? Is it still hurting you?" I asked concerned. "Edward, the baby takes after it's father… very strong, a few kicks aren't going to harm me, I'm just feeling a little tender right now." Bella said placing her hand on top of mine. After several minutes of feeling the baby move the movements started to slow. I looked at her with concern "falling asleep Edward, don't worry" she purred yawning slightly.

She looked so radiant her stomach full with my child her skin shimmering and her eyes slightly sleepy. Her eyes met mine "Edward, what's wrong?" "Absolutely nothing except for the fact that you are the most astounding beauty every to set foot on earth and I am amazed on a daily basis that you chose me." I admitted kissing her gently on the lips. "Edward, your being silly…"

She changed subjects then "So are you going to tell me how badly you mutilated Emmett or do I have to see the damage for myself?" She asked with a coy grin. "I assure you, he is fully intact, he was more worried than anything. I am sorry to say I was paralyzed by the pain. You were right to send me away Bella, I would have been no help to you at all." I said kissing her forehead. "Was it really like that? Oh Edward, I'm so sorry… I would do anything to take it all back." I could see Bella was becoming upset.

"Bella, love, I am not sorry in the least… I would endure the fires of hell for you. It's over now and our child will be safe and happy, healthy and loved because of what you suffered though." I said kissing her lightly on the lips and continuing down her jaw. I heard her moan gently "Edward, remember what Carlisle said…."

"Yes son, remember what I said" Carlisle repeated walking back into the room. I sighed composing myself and correcting my body position to a more appropriate posture. "Bella, I would like to check the incision lines to see how well everything is healing, do you mind if I show Edward?" he asked looking kindly down upon Bella's face. "Sure, might as well let him see the damage before he stumbles across it himself" she joked. I could tell by the look she gave me that she was slightly self conscious about what the grafts might look like. No matter how many times I had assured her of Carlisle's expertise with surgery. Bella's poor self image was left over from her human days and still struck me as being terribly absurd.

Without delay Carlisle gently pulled back the sheet covering Bella's stomach to expose her 'renovations' as she would call them. Her stomach moved gently with her breathing and the gentle upward curve of her belly was pleasant to behold. The skin grafts matched her skin tone almost exactly and the incision marks were barely visible. I would call it nothing more than a chalk line that started just below her ribcage on either side an dipped generously below her bellybutton. The grafts spanned an increasing distance of her belly the widest point being at the point below her bellybutton and that was only about four inches at the most.

Bella's slight frame had adjusted splendidly for the added girth that the baby had expanded her stomach. Other than that chalk line there was no other signs that she had endured a painful surgery at all. "Bella, it's amazing, you can barely see the incision at all" I assured her cupping my hands around her exposed flesh. She gasped when my hands touched her skin.

"Alright you two" Carlisle groaned "You can take her up to your room but leave the door open, it's obvious that you two need a chaperone I'll send Alice up in a few minutes. I have sent Emmett to go hunt for Bella in the meantime to make him feel useful." Carlisle informed us. "Wait, how is Emmett hunting for me? Is he brining me a rabbit or five?" Bella asked playfully.

"Not exactly, he will be bringing blood home for you… Several quarts if possible. I want you to feed while you recover. The blood should help you recover more quickly, and of course any food that you wish can be prepared for you. Once you feel up to it another scan should be done to check on the baby's progress" Carlisle said. I heard Bella groan at the prospect of more scans. She hated being a lab rat, and more than that she hated feeling like the vampire freak. There was nothing in the world I wanted more for her than to feel normal again. She was dealing with so much more than I would have ever expected her to have to endure.

I smiled at Bella removing the sheet completely and pulling down her now less roomy hospital gown to cover her. I gently placed by arms around her one under her knees and the other around her back trying not to make her bend anymore than necessary. Carlisle held the door open as I slowly and carefully carried Bella upstairs. When we reached the main floor I heard the most comforting and positive thoughts from my siblings. Esme was also thrilled and was busy designing the baby's room in her mind. "Thanks everyone" Bella muttered quietly looking at them.

Alice skipped over wanting to hug Bella "Um, Alice, can you let me get her situated before the hug-fest begins?" I grinned poking fun at my sister. She made a face and stepped back into Jasper's arms, allowing me access to the stairs. Rosalie was busy picking out fabric samples for the baby's room in her mind when she chimed in with a thought _"Maybe you and Bella should talk baby names?"_ She said indicating that Bella had mentioned something about it.

I carried Bella the remaining four flights of stairs and placed her gently down on the bed arranging pillows to make her comfortable. I sat down on the bed beside her sweeping a stray hair out of her eyes. "Edward, please stop looking at me like I have a horn coming out of my forehead, I am fine. Except for the fact I am going to go insane not doing anything for the next twelve hours." She groaned. "Well that my love is where I come in, My mission shall be to entertain you, whatever means necessary." I said giving her a crooked grin.

"How exactly do you intend to do that Mr. Cullen?" she purred. I raised an eyebrow, "Well, not the way I would like to entertain you but…. How would you feel about thinking of names for our unborn child to start with… I'll figure things out from there." I said grinning down at her. "Why Mr. Cullen I may just have to kiss you" She replied pulling me toward her by grabbing my t-shirt. I gladly complied with her wishes and kissed her deeply. I had to keep myself from pulling her roughly against my chest. The impulse to love her was so strong but I was sure I could live for half a day without Bella, although I was unsure how on earth I had lasted the over two years since we had met.

"Oh please, nobody needs to see that" Alice announced as she entered the room. 'Hooray, our chaperone had arrived' I thought growling to myself.


	152. Chapter 152

**Chapter 152 - Bella's POV**

Alone time with Edward seemed to be to much too ask for as Alice entered the room with her laptop stuck under her arm. "Don't worry I am here as a researcher for you, I will look up baby names you two say if you like them or not" Alice said but her words weren't comforting at all. "Aww Bella don't be like that, this will be fun I already looked up the top baby names in America, they are so cute!" she said ecstatically

Edward sat beside me leaning back against the pillows with my head propped up against his chest. "If we humor her maybe she'll go away" he whispered kissing the top of my head. "I heard that Edward" Alice growled somewhat annoyed as she sat cross legged on the foot of the bed.

"Alright, so do you want to start with boys or girls first?" she asked opening her laptop and staring at the screen. "ummm… boys, why not?" I said. Both Alice and Edward looked at me "Oh don't give me that, I don't know what it is but I picked boys first so sue me!" I groaned.

"Okay, most popular name is Ayden… what do you think?" Alice asked. Both of us shook our heads in unison. The same thing happened with Noah, Liam, Cayden, Ethan, Jackson, Landon, Caleb and Braden. We were split on Gavin, Logan, Chase, Grayson and Elliott. None of the names held any real meaning for me.

Alice grudgingly switched to girl names and again we were both set against Amelia, Ava, Sophie, Chloe and Ella. I liked the name Grace, but Edward thought it was too plain. Edward liked the name Cadence because of its musical relation but Alice groaned. "What happened to being impartial Alice?" Edward asked. "I'm sorry but I am not calling my nice Cadence, her nickname will be Cady or Candy and I can't deal with that!" she said with determination.

That name was struck from the list then, I didn't want a daughter called Candy. For a boy we both seemed to like Hayden, Blake and Christopher. For girls we seemed to like Bevin, Vanessa, and Callie. Still none of the names held a particular value to either of us… it seemed to be like picking names out of a hat. Alice seemed to be getting slightly frustrated and began looking up names by meanings.

"Alice, can you look up the meaning of the name Elizabeth for me?" I asked quickly. "Elizabeth?" Edward questioned. I looked at him biting my lip, "I know it's your mother's name, but I like it and this baby is part of her too… even if she isn't with us anymore." I said quietly. I could feel Edward's eyes questioning the look on my face, concerned over my motives. I smiled at him "Elizabeth means 'God's promise'" Alice interjected.

It was almost perfect; God's promise… an act of God that showed that we still had souls, a miracle of massive proportions. "Alice, look up a name that has the meaning of 'beautiful' for me would you?" Edward asked. I looked at Edward curiously and he smiled his infamous crooked smile. Alice interrupted our gazing at each other "Umm… Bella means Beautiful."

I groaned falling back against the pillow "Edward, be serious please, I like Elizabeth… don't you?" I asked.

"I'll umm… I'll take this as my cue to leave" Alice muttered tucking her laptop under her arm and quickly exiting the room. What the heck? Alice was leaving now… what was Edward keeping from me. "Bella, I love the idea of naming our child after my mother, but this isn't about the past. This is about our future." He explained. "If it hadn't been for my mother asking Carlisle to do what he could for me I would not be what I am, and I would have never met you, the love of my life." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Can we at least keep it on the list?" I asked handing myself over to Edwards delicate kisses against my skin. "If you like…. What about naming the child after someone in your family?" He asked. I groaned slightly, I knew Renee would kill me she hated her name…. my grandma Swan's name was Sara. Other than that there weren't any people in my family I would name a child after. My family was small I had only ever known one grandparent. We could name a boy Charlie I suppose, or a girl Charily??? Nether sounded too promising.

"What about naming a boy 'Edward'?" I asked "I mean it was your father's name, and your name. We could have Edward the third." Edward looked at me like I had just told him I was birthing a chicken. "Bella, be serious… do you want Emmett going around calling me big Eddie and our son little Eddie?" He cocked a grin while he talked.

I groaned "Well I guess not… but we need something that works, we can't just call it 'Baby Masen Swan Brandon Whitlock Hale McCarty Cullen' now can we?" I said exasperated, leaning my head back against the pillows closing my eyes. "Why is this so hard??" I groaned.

By the time I opened my eyes again I jumped in surprise. "Cripes!! Don't scare the pregnant lady like that… what are you all doing here?" The entire family was crowded around the bed looking at me. None of them answered "Edward, ummm what's going on?"

"Bella, you basically just said that you were naming the baby after all of them did you think they wouldn't hear that?" He said grinning at me widely. "Oh… well I thought that… well, your all too important not to be part of the baby's life and well…. Do you mind?" I asked.

"Well Bella, you can just cut one of those middle names out entirely if you name a little boy Brandon" Alice mentioned excitedly practically jumping up and down. The rest of the family groaned audibly. "What? It's a good name!" Alice said stomping her foot on the floor and retreating to Jasper's arms pouting. Edward and the rest of the family laughed, Alice cracked a smile. "Bella, Edward we would all be honored if you chose to name the baby after us all, really truly honored" Rosalie said smiling kindly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"The only thing, Bella, could you tell Emmett and leave the "McCarty" part out…. He needs a trick played on him once in a while, it keeps him grounded." Jasper suggested chuckling. All of them hugged me gently and went back to whatever they were doing. Leaving Edward and myself alone again… nothing decided and I was frustrated.

"Bella love, there is nothing that needs to be decided today. We have time to think of a name, now that we know what each other likes and dislikes it will be easier. I am sure once we meet our child there won't be a problem coming up with a name" Edward said kissing me on the forehead again reassuring me that everything would work out. I don't know what it is but the simplest of actions the kindest of words from that man made me melt into a malleable mush.

"Your right… we have bigger things to worry about, like where to put the baby. There aren't any extra rooms in the house now that Jane is staying with us, maybe we could convert the generous closet into a baby's room. We just need to add a window and rip out all of the…" "Bella do not let Alice here you suggest demolition of a closet you'll make her cry. We will work something out for the baby's room too, a bassinette can sit beside for the first little while." Edward suggested looking distant.

Something told me that he was being a little too nonchalant for his own good. What did he have up his sleeve and where was he disappearing to with his siblings to at all hours? I was going to have to go investigating for myself. Even if I had to follow him one of these days I didn't like secrets. I yawned and stretched against the pillows nestling in beside Edward. He pulled a blanket up over me wrapping his arms around me with it.

"Mmmmm… this is nice, I'm sorry I'm so tired" I whispered against his chest. "Bella, you just had major surgery, I don't expect you to be doing cartwheels… sleep love… I'll wake you after Emmett gets back with lunch." He purred squeezing me around the shoulders. He might have said something else but by that time I was completely incoherent my dreams were vivid. I saw Edward and myself playing with a faceless young child… I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl but we were happy. It was all I could ever want or hope for… I slept soundly.


	153. Chapter 153

**Chapter 153 - Rosalie's POV**

Well that was a surprise I thought to myself. Bella was actually thinking that we should be part of the baby's life. I couldn't believe how much that thrilled me. I was jealous of Bella in so many ways. She was able to have a child first and foremost, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to carry a baby. It was a dream of mine to be round with Emmett's child. I knew that could never happen, but a girl could dream.

I was jealous of her humanness and her ability to adjust so quickly to the situations thrust upon her. I was jealous of the fact that soon she would have a son or daughter to teach things to and to take after her. A child that may be more human than any of us. Maybe I was even slightly jealous of the child. Mostly, I was jealous of the fact she was Edwards heart and soul. Not that I didn't have an amazing relationship with Emmett, but Bella had everything I could ever hope for.

Every time I looked at her I died a little inside, knowing that could never be me. Emmett loved me and would give me anything I ever wanted, but he couldn't give me that. The way Edward looked at her with pure and unwavering adoration made me ache inside. I think my jealousy was getting away with me. Bella wanted us to be part of the baby's life. Maybe I would get to hold it, or feed it. I couldn't help but smile to myself, Bella was so open I am sure she would let me hold the baby. Oh my god, I am going to be Auntie Rosalie!

I joined Esme, picking out things for the baby's room in silence, in the dining room. Bella might hear us if we talked aloud so there was a lot of pointing and mouthing of words between myself, Esme and Alice. Jasper resolved himself to reading a book about landscaping, which was basically the only thing that was left to do at the cottage. Carlisle had disappeared to the basement to run further tests. He was still trying to work out how to make Bella a full vampire based on dosage of unrelated venom.

I heard Emmett's return before I could see him. He was like a tank running though the trees. He was probably trying to 'sneak' into the house and avoid me seeing what shape his clothing was in. 'Sneak,' for Emmett was a word with little meaning. He didn't 'sneak' very well. I went to intercept him in our room. I walked upstairs to find a dirty, battered and stinky Emmett climbing through the bedroom window. I stood opposite the window with my hands on my hips waiting for him to look up.

After pulling himself off the floor he saw me standing there "Uh, hey babe! I was just gonna get cleaned up before I took Bella her lunch," he said innocently, lifting up several bags of blood. "You might want to shower too, you smell like you rolled in bear crap… Give me your clothes and I'll burn them." I said holding my nose. I never saw Emmett strip so quickly. He was completely naked before I could even gather up the packages of blood. He approached to grab me, but I quickly jumped across the bed. "No way in hell… go shower before you make me gag" I groaned pinching my nose closed.

"Aww Rose…. You could always join me" he said with a wink and a grin. "Tempting, but I'd still end up smelling like bear poo and you'd mess up my hair, maybe later." I chided sidestepping my lumbering, yet excited, husband before he could grab me properly. I raced into the hall slamming the door on him, maybe now he would shower I thought smiling to myself. "Call me when your done, I'll go with you to take Bella lunch" I joked through the door.

I went back to organizing the baby's room with Alice and Esme. We decided that white was a good starting color, but would also add pale green and yellow, which we determined to be not as gender specific as blue and pink. The crib we picked out was a pale green crib carved with the moon and stars. The bedding was checkered green, yellow and white with stars on alternating squares. The crib was round and would sit in the center of the room with a beautiful organza drapery that fell from the ceiling. We had also bought a matching changing table, rocking chair and dresser for all of the adorable little outfits Alice was dreaming up. I had taken the decorating to an artistic point by painting a beautiful big tree on one wall. I planned on setting the rocking chair and a bookshelf full of fairy tales below it.

Emmett was a big softy, and last time we has been shopping, picked out the softest, squishiest, light brown teddy bear. He had made certain to hide the bear in the closet last time we were at Bella's surprise cottage. I really hoped that Bella liked it None of us had ever decorated a nursery, but Esme and Alice seemed to have done their research. Emmett and Jasper had painted the night sky on the ceiling, under Carlisle's direction, in glow in the dark paint. When it was daytime it looks like a white ceiling but at night each constellation was visible in tiny dots that made a person think they were outside. All of the furniture was supposed to be in at the store in Seattle tomorrow. Emmett and Jasper were going to pick it all up while we kept Bella entertained.

I heard Emmett shut off the water upstairs and went to join him a few moments later. He was already dressed by the time I opened the door and we both walked up the stairs toward Edward's room to take Bella lunch.

The door of Edward's room was still open, but I could hear the steady continuous breaths of Bella's sleeping…...maybe we should come back later. "It's okay Em, Rose, come in" I heard Edward whisper.

We walked in to the room to see Edward gently shaking Bella awake. "Bella, it's time for you to eat love" he said gently. I saw Bella begin to stir, stretching gently. She blinked several times and look up at Edward. "Rose and Em brought you something to drink." he said motioning to us on the other side of the room. "Oh, hi guys…. Thanks, I could eat a horse." Bella muttered pulling herself higher against the pillows. "Do you want horse Bella, I could go back out for horse if you want, but I don't recommend it." Emmett said in an almost apologetic tone.

"Note to self, human exaggerated statements may be taken as real by the vampires" Bella muttered making Emmett and Edward chuckle, I simply smiled. "Well then, I've got you a variety pack here…" Emmett held up various bags of collected blood with labels written in black sharpie marker. "Bear, deer, fox, umm… porcupine… don't ask, but it was a mean little bugger" Emmett said offering her the choices. "Porcupine!?" Bella asked looking from Edward to Emmett. "It's good, but not normally worth the effort" Edward explained.

"Oh, ouch, I guess someone is hungry too…." Bella exclaimed. Edward placed his hand against her stomach instantly. "It's either going to be a runner or a dancer" Edward observed.

"Rose, Emmett, do you want to…?" Bella offered motioning to her belly. "Really?" I asked excitedly… of course I wanted to feel the baby kick. That would be so amazing. "Yeah of course" Bella said as I walked closer. Bella took my hand in hers and placed it gently against her stomach… after a few seconds the unmistakable sensation of movement was felt against my hand. "Oh my god" I muttered sinking to sit on the side of the bed. "That is amazing… what does it feel like to you?" I asked Bella. "Well kinda like it feels to you but from the inside… it's weird but it feels good" She replied smiling at me.

Emmett came forward and reached around me placing one hand on Bella's stomach and wrapping the other around my waist. "Geez Bella, the little one is kicking the crap out of you" he exclaimed. "Well, thankfully it doesn't really hurt until the baby kicks a bone or a lung… that I tell you is a weird sensation" Bella explained. "Bella, you really should eat something, it might calm the little tyke down" Emmett suggested.

Edward agreed and Bella decided to save the porcupine until she was having a more adventurous day. She settled on the bear so Emmett and I left to let her eat in peace. During my newborn year I hated the thought of eating in front of anyone, so I was sure Bella would appreciate the privacy.

I was walking past our room when Emmett suddenly grabbed me by the waist lifting me off the ground and pulled me into the room slamming the door behind us. "I think you said something about joining me after I smelled better, I promise not to touch the hair" He growled nibbling my neck. "Mmmmm" I groaned, maybe if Emmett and I tried more often and harder, we could get pregnant too. I launched myself at my husband… it may not work, but in my books it was worth a try.


	154. Chapter 154

**Chapter 154 - Edward's POV**

While Bella ate I took the opportunity to shower. I had been rolling on the ground in agony by the river and smelled a little well… let's just say, not outdoors fresh. I pealed off my clothes and started the hot water, although it didn't matter if it was hot. By my recent state around Bella a cold shower might be more in order.

I opened the door and stood in the glass enclosed shower under the steady stream of hot water for a moment thinking how incredibly lucky I was. Bella was safe, the baby was alive, my family was acting like perspective parents, the whole lot of them, and I was going to be a father. That in itself was something that I had never dreamed of happening. I dreaded the thought of what might have happened if Bella and I had made love as planned before I changed her. The strength of the baby alone would have killed her if our lovemaking had not.

I shook my head trying to shake the image from it, but it was of no use. I was indeed lucky, but Bella's life was not something I would ever treat so lightly ever again, nor would I need to. Now that she had our strength and speed I knew she could take care of herself. For the life of me, I knew that, but until Bella gave birth she was vulnerable. Carlisle had already convinced her not to go to far from the house which I was grateful for, but could I even bare to see her hunt? Could an animal hurt her, or the baby? I thought while massaging shampoo into my hair.

No, Edward… stop treating her like she's she can't do it, she will tell you. Bella doesn't want to endanger the baby any more than the rest of us. The thoughts of my family had recently turned to Bella's safety, especially Emmett's. Emmett was proud to bring Bella food and would do so any day of the week. He felt drawn to her, not in a bad way, but as a protector and bother. In fact all of my family felt similarly toward Bella and our unborn child. It made me happy to think of the loving home our child would grow up in.

I heard the door to the bathroom click and squeak slightly open. "Edward?" Bella's quiet voice called from the door. "Is something wrong Bella? I'll be out in just a minute" I asked scrubbing vigorously at my hair and rinsing quickly. "No, it's not that" she said stepping into the room. "I feel like I need a shower after all the grafts and disinfecting stuff Carlisle used during the operation, but I'm not sure if I can reach. I am not used to being the size of a beached whale" she giggled innocently. "Would you help me get cleaned up?" she asked pulling the shower door open.

I stared at her as she gently tugged the shoulder ties of her dress, letting it fall to the floor.

"Edward?" she mouthed barely audible, that was when I scooped her around the waist and pulled her underwear and all into the shower with me. I pressed my mouth to hers touching my tongue to her lips pulling her as tightly to me as I dared. By this point her bra and panties were drenched making the white material practically see through. I heard her moan feeling the cold tiles against her back, her eyes had turned practically black within the moments since she had entered the bathroom. I would bet mine were the same color, my desire for her was like withdrawal and she was the drug I craved.

I could hear her breathing pick up to a steady pant as I kissed and teased her skin. I ripped away her bra, giving me access to the most tempting breasts on earth. I nibbled, sucked and licked my way down her body, stroking every sensitive plane and fold of skin. Every muscle tightened under my touch.

I kneeled in front of her grasping her hips, I kissed just above her bellybutton making her giggle slightly. I looked up to see her gently chewing her lip looking somewhat bewildered yet intrigued by my actions. I gently kissed her beautifully rounded stomach in several places, allowing my hands to feel her everywhere. I felt the baby kick. Looking up at Bella's face, she smiled as I slowly pealed her water soaked panties away from her skin. I stood and took her nipple into my mouth hearing Bella whimper. "Is something wrong love?" I asked pulling away.

"No" she said breathlessly "I just didn't think you would want to…"

"Bella, look at me. Do I look like I don't want to? I had trouble restraining myself until you were awake" I groaned my erection becoming more painful by the moment. "But I'm pregnant, and huge… how are we…"

"I hope your not doing what I think your doing in there!!?" Alice yelled through the bathroom door.

"Go away Alice!" Bella yelled before I had the chance. "Bella, bed rest means being in bed, not showering with your boyfriend. Edward get your sparkly little ass out here before I call Jasper to separate you two!" Alice called back angrily.. I growled at the voice behind the door, why did she have to be so supremely annoying?

"Edward I swear I am coming in there in two minutes whether you're your dressed or not… I'll worry about bleaching my eyeballs later!" Alice groaned knocking her foot against the door.

Frustrated wasn't the word for it, nor was I annoyed. I was almost ready to rip Alice's head off. I was at least a couple decades older than her, so I was able to restrain myself. Although as of late my restraint seemed to be in question. Being in Bella's mere presence was intoxicating, her scent knocked me over even being in the same vicinity.

I was beginning to think that I was developing an addiction. I was addicted to the woman I loved. Not just on an emotional level anymore, like it had been for so many years. I had in fact become addicted to her touch, the feel of her skin, the sounds that she made. "Edward, I think she's serious" Bella said quietly. "I know" I growled pulling Bella's mouth to mine.

"I had better go… she is planning on calling Jasper any minute…" I purred into her ear. "I don't want you to go" she groaned grabbing me around the waist pulling me to her. Feeling her skin against mine I sucked a deep breath. "Six more hours and nobody is getting between us. If they try I swear I will rip someone's head off" I growled against her neck, pulling away before I could compromise myself further.

I exited the shower to a disappointed pout on Bella's face. I needed some air, maybe something to hunt. I wrapped a towel around me, growling a string of profanities as I passed Alice leaning against the wall just outside the door. I ran into the closet grabbing the nearest thing. I dressed quickly forcing myself not to think of Bella, naked and wet in the shower. I jumped out my window, hearing Alice giggle and took off running.

I was almost to the ocean when I stopped breathing hard. Not from exertion or from exhaustion, but out of pure unadulterated lust and sexual frustration. Now I knew what it felt like, and I now had an appreciation for the torture that Emmett endured at the hands of Rosalie. She was constantly leading him on and shutting him down. I would have to make certain that Rosalie didn't give Bella any tips on the subject.

I felt sick thinking of Bella like an object of sexual gratification. No, she wasn't that. She was my lover, my mate, the mother of my child, soon to be my wife. I couldn't wait to call her my wife, forever mine. Legally, in the eyes of anyone important, she was mine already. My mate, mine in body and soul.. Yes I said soul, I was beginning to think that we were not as damned as I once believed. If I was damned then I would have never found Bella and she would never have felt what I felt for her. We would never have made love and she would not be round with my child.

A waft of delicious sent passed me on the breeze, snapping me out of my reminiscing. The mountain lion was close. I immediately broke into hunting mode. Thinking of Bella had made me ravenous. I took off hunting quietly, stalking the predatory cat, taking to the trees and rocks of the surrounding hillside. I caught site of the animal several hundred feet away and it was also hunting, I could see the rabbit it stalked in the distance. I took off before the animal could see me, making up the distance in the span of several quick strides.

As I pounced on the animal I felt the tickle of claws against my skin. I sunk my teeth deep into it's neck feeling the blood gush against my tongue. In my distraction I was barely aware of the sound of something approaching from behind. I sucked greedily on the neck of the lion, a growl ripping through my teeth. I dropped the dead animal spinning on my heals ready to launch myself at whatever stalked me. I growled and hissed making myself known and bearing my teeth like the predator I am.

"Cripes, cool it would ya!" I heard a male voice exclaim. I saw Jacob walk out from behind the scrub. Jacob should have known better than to approach a hunting vampire.

"I need to know Edward, is she okay?"


	155. Chapter 155

**Chapter 155 - Edward's POV**

"Damn it Jacob, do you have any instinct for self preservation!?" I growled through my teeth. Jacob started pacing back and forth "Look I didn't come here to steal your lunch. Bella said she'd call and when you charged out of the house like that…" Jacob's voice was harsh and ready to crack. I relaxed my stance and took a few deep breaths. "She's fine Jacob, the operation went exceptionally well." I told him taking a few steps to the right and leaning against a boulder.

"Oh thank god" Jacob groaned throwing his head back, "Wait, why didn't she call me?"

"Jacob, did you ever think that she might have needed to rest… she just woke up a few minutes ago. On top of that calling you is useless since you're not at home" I pointed out. Jacob then pulled out a cell phone giving me a look, his mind saying what he was really thinking. "Alright, so you're not an idiot. What were you doing on our land?"

The question seemed to have taken Jacob aback for a moment before he replied "Bella said I was always welcome." The thoughts behind the snide remark betrayed it as false. but I didn't push the issue. I knew how much Jacob cared for Bella, but she wasn't his anymore to protect. I wouldn't deny him the opportunity to see her, but it would be on my terms.

"Come back to the house with me, you can see her for yourself, if you don't believe she's alright." That was one thing I was going to insist upon with Bella, that she not see Jacob alone. Not that I was fearful of her feelings for him, I was fearful of his temper. A werewolf was built for one purpose in the case of the Quliette wolves and that was to kill vampires. If Jacob lost his temper around Bella he would be liable to kill her even by accident.

"Lead on then, I appreciate the invite." Jacob said his mind started to wonder as to my motives for being so agreeable. I didn't bother to explain that my thoughts were only for Bella, her safety and the baby's. A house full of vampires was the only place I wanted to see Jacob other than far, far away and headed further away. He may be Bella's best friend but I didn't have to enjoy the situation in the least.

I started off in a slow run toward the house making sure Jacob could keep up before I added some speed. It took off in a sprint leaving Jacob struggling to keep up, which made me smile. It took almost half an hour to get home with the frequent stops I made to wait for Jacob. He didn't once think about phasing into wolf form to keep up. His thoughts were based purely on his concern for Bella.

I launched myself over the river waiting on the other side for Jacob to appear. I saw him take a running leap from the opposite bank and landed in the shallow water only feet from me. He seemed happy having jumped the river in one try. I grimaced and continued on toward the house. I could hear the thoughts of my family before I could hear their voices. Emmett and Jasper were arguing over a video game they were playing. Emmett didn't like to lose.

Rosalie was in the dining room looking over the last decorations for Bella's cottage. Esme seemed to be cooking, perhaps Bella had asked for something to eat. Carlisle's mind was a series of complex equations; he was still in his lab downstairs. I walked into the house with Jacob on my heels, everyone on the main floor came instantly to see where the smell was coming from.

"What the hell is that doing here" Rosalie snapped. "Rosalie, Jacob is welcome in our home… Hello Jacob, I'm cooking for Bella would you like anything" Esme said shutting Rosalie's rant down and inviting Jacob in within the span of one sentence. Emmett and Jasper stood to one side ready to pounce if Jacob showed any aggression whatsoever.

"Jacob came to see Bella, he was concerned since she didn't call after the operation" I hissed, showing my distain for the entire situation. Jacob needed to know he wasn't on home turf and needed to be on his best behavior.

That is when I heard Alice and Bella talking upstairs.

Bella_: "Alice, I really don't think bed rest means needing to be in bed at all times"_

Alice: "_I am nothing if not thorough; you can play in 5 hours… I am not going to be told I didn't do my job"_

Bella: _"But Alice I want to go find Edward…. And I'm tired of just sitting here, Alice if you paint my toenails another color I am going to scream!"_

"I think I had better rescue Bella from Alice" I groaned. "Come on Jacob." "Wait Edward, Bella's snack is ready. Can you take it up to her?" Esme asked readying a plate of food. I looked at the plate and felt my nose close by pure reflex. Bella's 'snack' consisted of a grilled cheese sandwich, a dill pickle and what smelled like chocolate sauce in a bowl to the side. I think even for a pregnant woman, this is weird.

None the less, I took the plate of revolting food upstairs. "Alice, I swear to god I am going to kick you and stick a foot file where the sun doesn't shine!" I heard Bella growl through the door. As I opened the door Bella took a swipe at Alice with her long fingernails which Alice dodged swiftly. "Bella, you're getting all hormonal on me! Edward, you deal with her!" Alice said throwing up her hands in frustration pushing past me in the doorway.

Bella's eyes lit up when she saw my face. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled and she looked so happy. That was until Jacob stepped out from behind me and her smile fell into a pursed lipped look of indifference. I have to admit it made my heart soar to see Bella's reaction to Jacob. She still seemed to be annoyed at him. Hopefully this annoyance would result in Jacob not being a frequent guest.

"Hey Jake" Bella said calmly. I noticed that Jacob's eyes were pinned to Bella's rounded stomach under the light blanket she had covered herself with. His thoughts ranged to that of disbelief that she could be 'that' pregnant. In total Bella could have only been pregnant about two weeks at this point. I had to agree that Bella's pregnancy was progressing much quicker than we had expected or even dreamed of.

"Sorry Bells but I needed to know you were alright. I've been going out of my mind all night, you… umm… you look good" Jacob struggled with what to say. He was happy that she looked so good, but shocked at how she looked all at the same time. "Thanks Jake, I was going to call you but I kind of fell asleep" Bella apologized. I took the opportunity to walk to her side and present her with her food. "Oh wow, now that I see it I'm not that hungry… maybe in a bit I'll be hungry again" Bella explained taking my hand in hers.

I set the plate to one side and sat beside her on the bed. Jacob seemed to be comfortable enough to take a seat on the couch opposite us. "So… ummm… how did it go? I mean it obviously worked" Jacob stuttered. "To tell the truth Jake, it sucked and hurt like hell, but it's all worth it" Bella admitted gently patting her stomach. Jacob smiled "so do we know when the little bundle of joy is due?" Jacob asked with true interest, I could feel no jealousy or anger from Jacob simply concern and need for answers. He truly had Bella's happiness in his mind and heart.

"Well, that's the million dollar question, not really sure when we are expecting the little one. Carlisle is doing tests, I think he wants to do another ultrasound tomorrow to see how big it's getting" Bella said squeezing my hand. "So it's an 'it'. You don't know what you're having yet?" Jacob asked taking interest just because Bella seemed to be opening up to him. He didn't want to risk her getting upset with him again.

"I think this baby is going to be a surprise on all levels. A little mystery package" Bella said looking fondly down upon her stomach smiling. Bella yawned widely after that she seemed exhausted her eyes were beginning to droop and I felt her lean against me slightly.

"Bells, I'll take off, you should rest. I'm just happy to know your alright, Do you mind if I let the others know… they have been waiting for word too" Jacob said getting to his feet. Bella looked to me to answer for her. "Actually Jacob we would appreciate that, the pack should know. I thought Jane was with Paul so I assumed they might know already." I said wondering why Paul wouldn't have told them.

"We don't hear much from Paul with Jane around, they get a little caught up in themselves" Jacob said chuckling slightly. He turned to leave and turned back suddenly "Bells, you really do look good… can I come back sometime and see you?" Jacob asked.

"Sure Jake… maybe in a couple days I might have more energy" Bella admitted in a disgruntled tone. She seemed really tired. Her entire mannerism had changed since we entered the room. I couldn't blame her. She was recovering from something extremely traumatic. Jacob seemed ecstatic by her response "Okay Bells, see you later. Thanks Edward!"

I wrapped my arms around Bella and she was asleep in my arms before she leaned back against me. This change in her demeanor and her sleepiness was disconcerting to me. I would need to mention it to Carlisle.


	156. Chapter 156

**Chapter 156 - Edward's POV**

It had been mere minutes since Jacob left, and I gotten Bella situated, that I heard my name being called from downstairs. I regretfully left the bed quietly, shutting the door behind me and made my way to the dining room quickly. Everyone was gathered around the table. "Should I go get Bella for this?" I asked hearing the thoughts of my family veer to the side of cocern. "No, she should rest. I will talk to her about this later." Carlisle said motioning for me to sit.

I sat stiffly in the chair looking around at my family. Carlisle cleared his throat "We are concerned about Bella, not just physically but her emotions seem to be a little off. This is of course normal in a pregnant human, but in a vampire, things could get violent very easily." Carlisle warned "There is also the matter of her test results. I was able to procure samples during the operation of Bella's muscle tissue, along with samples of amniotic fluid," Carlisle's face fell.

"Edward, I am not going to sugar coat this, Bella is dying. It seems that whatever nutrients that the baby needs, it is taking it directly from Bella's leftover human organs. It seems with her complex biology Bella and the baby are fighting for the same nutrients and Bella is losing. Have you noticed that she is more tired, listless or not eating?" Carlisle asked. It took me a moment to respond still in shock from his initial statement…. Bella was dying.

"Yes, um she's really tired, sleeping all the time and she didn't touch the food Esme cooked for her. She said the craving had gone away" I said distractedly, listening for Bella's breathing upstairs. I could hear her through the floors and walls and felt slightly less stressed. "Edward, have you noticed anything else?" Carlisle asked, my attention still focused on Bella.

"Ummm, no, not that I can think of…." I muttered continuing to listen for Bella's breathing.

"Well I've noticed something" Alice said harshly "Bella and you are both obsessed with each other and anyone in your way may be a casualty. Bella actually took a swipe at me today… at me!" Alice said indignantly, not certain what she was more offended about. Yes Bella had taken a swipe at her even though Alice was being annoying as hell. On the other hand Bella was normally a lot more forgiving of Alice.

I disregarded Alice's concern and turned my attention to what Carlisle had said "What does this mean for Bella and the baby? What do you suggest?" I knew it wouldn't be an easy decision for anyone, but if it were a choice between Bella and the baby, I was selfish enough to want Bella more. "I have asked Corin to make her return from Denali. She should be here within a day or two. According to my calculations with regards to the baby, there is a very high chance that both Bella and the baby will survive if we deliver the child before this time next week." Carlisle informed us.

"Wait, why is Corin coming? Can't we do this sooner to save Bella?" I was boggled by the information I was getting along with the thoughts of my family and listening for Bella, whom I yearned to be with. Perhaps I was missing something. "Sorry Edward I am getting ahead of myself. I believe that it would be best if we use Corin's venom to attempt to complete Bella's transformation. Corin being the oldest and also her venom contains the most 'pure' form of the vampire gene. I think it is the best way to go. As for Bella's condition, she is weak yes, but if we want a chance at saving both Bella and the baby, it can wait until the end of the week. The child's development is progressing rapidly, only a month and she will be relatively full term."

"Carlisle, if Bella is in jeopardy at all, I don't care what you need to do. Bella is the priority." I growled. "Son, I wouldn't risk Bella for anything. This is in the best interest of all parties concerned. I believe that both Bella and the child will be perfectly viable if we only wait the week. Of course I will monitor Bella carefully, but she seems to be holding on quite well." Carlisle's demeanor seemed to be upbeat, but I couldn't share the sentiment.

There were only a few things that I knew for certain in all of this. One, being that Bella was failing fast, she could barely keep awake. Secondly, she was definitely showing stress. I didn't want her to experience any more stress than completely necessary. "Carlisle, I will do whatever is necessary to make this work, but again, if something happens, Bella is the priority. I can't loose her" I said standing to leave the table.

"Edward wait, we need to talk about how to keep Bella calm in order to allow her to rest as much as possible." Esme spoke quietly but resolutely on the subject. "The fact is that Bella is unstable with the emotions of a newborn and a pregnancy along with her new found physical love for you Edward. You may need to realize that you may not be the best person to assess her needs."

"I am not leaving her!" I hissed pushing away from the table roughly. "You can not ask me to do that, I won't!" I growled

"Edward, calm down bro. That isn't what we are saying" Emmett said getting to his feet in a split second. He looked to Rosalie to explain more thoroughly. "Edward, we would never try to separate you from Bella, but you aren't exactly objective in this. We want you to trust us… Bella is just as important to us, but we are able to be more… well… more able to make the tough decisions . Let Carlisle and Esme worry about her physical well being. That will allow you to concentrate on keeping Bella emotionally stable." Rosalie said making things sound like this was all normal, that it was just an every day occurrence.

"Rosalie, she isn't your mate. How do you expect me to detach myself like that… are you insane? If it were Emmett could you do the same? Could any of you!?" I growled at my family, how could they possibly ask me to separate my emotions from my good sense? I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down but I was too… too angry.

"Edward, just listen. None of us has ever needed to make such a decision, but in your case there is even more that we are asking. Your connection with Bella allows you to feel her pain, but it may also have you feeling the complexity of her emotions too. You haven't been your normal self either. Since we left Voltera you have been lustful, reckless and an emotional headache for me. Look at all the things that have happened. You left Bella unprotected on the beach at LaPush, which is completely unlike you. You have also been acting like a teenager with your physical needs and I believe that is coming more from Bella than you. I know you to be more restrained than this. Lately I feel no restraint in either you or Bella. Can you accept the idea that you are not in control? All we want Edward is to protect you and Bella from yourselves." Jasper said calmly

I leaned back against the wall taking in everything he had said. I was acting out of sorts. It had been reckless to allow Bella to be alone with Jacob. I was acting like a teenager. It felt as if a hundred years of hormones were set loose upon me and I dreaded every moment I didn't spend with Bella. Even now I was thinking of how to be together, now that she was more pregnant we may need to adjust our positions… oh my god I was out of control!

The realization was astounding. Jasper had pointed it out on the head of a pin, straight and to the point. Was I able to be objective anymore? I don't know if I could say so and that indecision made me weary.

"Your right… I can't be trusted to make these decisions." I said quietly. The gravity of the situation hit me like a tone of bricks. I was not in control of myself or the situation. I was as much a patient in this as Bella was. This connection that I shared with her may have made me closer to her, but it also made me in essence, an overly emotional pregnant newborn.

I begrudgingly turned to Carlisle "I will trust your judgment. I know you have done the research and I trust you, but just know that you may have to put me in my place if I start to argue" I turned to my family. "I am sure the lot of you can keep me under control" I sighed to the reassuring thoughts of my family.

"Edward, I'm proud of you. I know how difficult this must be for you" Esme murmured pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back looking to Carlisle "Do me a favor and tell Bella you don't want her going hunting until after the baby. That might help with some of my anxiety." Carlisle took the idea as gospel "I was planning on presenting the idea to her once she woke up. I am also going to suggest bed rest until the baby is delivered." Carlisle mentioned to my relief. I nodded and turned to face the stairs.

"If you will all excuse me, I'll be with Bella if you need me" I said quietly bounding up the stairs three at a time, wanting to make it to Bella's side as quickly as possible. I may have given Carlisle the power of decisions that I could not make, but that was my mind…. Bella was my heart.


	157. Chapter 157

**Chapter 157 - Edward's POV**

I lay on the bed for hours, terrible thoughts going through my head. Bella was curled up on her side pressed as tightly to me as possible. If it would have helped, I would hold her in my arms until the earth stopped moving, but I knew it would not. It was not something that I could control. This immunity was not of my making, nor could I have fixed it if I had been there. Bella being pregnant was in some respect my fault, but we would have never thought that a vampire was capable of conceiving. The fact that Bella was now dying because of element I had no control over terrified me.

What could I possibly do to make things right? How could I fix this, or even make it seem slightly less miserable? I could hear Carlisle's thoughts he had been able to work out the dosage of venom that was needed to complete Bella's transformation, which was something to celebrate. A dosage too low her body may develop immunity to it. A dosage too high could at the best, hurt her and at the worst, kill her.

Several hours after I had come up to join Bella, I heard plates clinking as someone walked up the stairs. Alice entered my room smiling and set a tray of food down on a low table. _"Don't worry Edward" _her thoughts told me _"I am bringing replacements for the cold grilled cheese for Bella. She should be waking up any minute and I saw that she would want it. Also in the big cup, well that is blood. I can't see that drinking out of a blood bag would be pleasant… Oh and Carlisle says she can move around the house a little, but not to overdo it." _Alice grinned looking at the two of us cuddled together.

"_Edward things will be alright, I can see the baby a little clearer, and I can see Bella giving birth… things will clear up as the time gets closer. I know how much you love her… I love her too" _Alice's thoughts were filled with love and comfort for myself and Bella. I mouthed the words 'Thank you' as Alice picked up the plate of cold food from several hours previous and left the room with it. After several quiet moments I felt Bella stir, she yawned widely looking up at me. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm so tired I don't know what has gotten into me" She apologized curling her fingers around the hem of my t-shirt.

That was when she began to sniff the air. She looked at me to ask, but I answered her before she could "Alice brought you some food, she saw you wanting to eat it now" I said motioning to the table across the room. "Let me get it for you" I muttered to Bella not wanting her to get up. "mmm… why are you so good to me?" She asked pulling the blanket up around herself. I smiled bringing the tray back to the bed and sitting it on the mattress. "Alice put the blood in a cup, the thought it might be easier than drinking from a plastic bag." I mentioned seeing Bella take up a section of grilled cheese and dipping it in chocolate sauce.

"Oh my god this is so good, too bad you don't eat…" she mumbled while chewing vigorously. Washing the entire disgusting mess down with a sip of blood, deer from the smell of it. I sat watching Bella eat, the smell of the food was disgusting, but the sight of her enjoyment in it was more than worth the slight discomfort that I felt. She seemed to be gaining energy as the meal continued and when she was finished she seemed to be almost herself again.

She was the radiant beauty that she had been when we had first returned from Italy. The beautiful flower that wanted me more than anything in the world. There was no reason within gods creation that he should bestow such favor on me. Of that I was certain. I must have been a very good person in a previous life, that was the only explanation that made sense.

Bella finished eating quickly, licking her fingers she pushed the tray away and leaned back. "So what are we doing today? Please tell me we get to have some alone time." She said grinning deviously. I groaned at the suggestion, there was nothing that I wanted more, but since I had spoken with my family, I was trying to better regulate my priorities. "Carlisle wants you to take it easy, but we can maybe go spend some time downstairs" I suggested to the pouting face of Bella looking back at me.

"Don't pout like that, you know I'd rather have alone time with you than anything, but unless you want Alice interrupting us again I suggest we play by the rules." I said chuckling pulling her into a kiss. I heard her groan pulling herself upright kissing me deeply. I didn't want to let go of her for the life if me, but I needed to better control myself. I regretfully pulled away, "Would you like some help getting dressed?" I asked changing the subject as tactfully as possible.

Bella groaned, "I don't think my clothes will fit… can I borrow a pair of your pajama pants with the draw string?" she asked looking hopeful. "Of course, I'll get them and a shirt of some kind, I'll be right back" I said disappearing into the closet. I found a pair of pajama pants that Bella had picked out for me, having a pattern of little silver cars on a black background. I also grabbed one of my grey t-shirts for Bella. Something large may make her feel more comfortable. When I returned to the room Bella had picked out her own underwear and was beginning to dress.

I turned to survey the backyard to distract myself from Bella being semi-nude in the same room with me. There was nothing I wanted more than to be with her at this moment. I swallowed back my want, my need for her, trying to make my brain focus on things of more value. It looked like a nice day outside, a prefect day for a picnic in our meadow… no, that isn't staying close to the house. Maybe I could suggest it to Carlisle as an idea for a short outing for Bella and myself tomorrow. It bothered me not being able to do what I wanted. I had been doing things my own way, when I wanted to, for almost a century. Carlisle and Esme may play the roll of my parents but they never restricted my independence.

I was going to allow myself to be restricted by my family for the first time in my immortal life. This would be interesting to say the least. Normally, I was the one being the voice of reason when it came to our interactions. Emmett was the unreasonable one most of the time. Wanting to do some of the most insane things I have ever heard of. Body surfing the Niagara falls, playing the roll of crash test dummies in his made up version of bumper cars. I refused to entertain either suggestion. Emmett's ideas normally got people into trouble whether it be coverage on the local news or getting us all a stern talking to by Esme. None of us liked to disappoint Esme if we could possibly avoid it.

When Bella was dressed we made out way slowly downstairs. I had to restrain myself from simply carrying Bella down the stairs, she was capable, I had to remember that. I took the opportunity to take Bella's tray downstairs keeping my hands busy so that I couldn't take hold of Bella. I set the tray on the counter as we entered the kitchen "Thank you Esme, it was delicious" Bella said quietly as Esme pulled her onto a hug. "Oh you're welcome dear, let me know if you would like anything else." Esme smiled genuinely happy that Bella enjoyed her food. She was also extremely happy that Bella was eating and looked better today.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed from the living room. "Will you come here and back me up, Jasper's acting like an idiot" Emmett growled. "I am not!, Mad Max is not an appropriate movie to show to the baby!" Jasper said in an exasperated tone. We walked into the living room to hear the remainder of the argument. "Mad Max is a cult classic… Like Star Wars!" Emmett growled. "Emmett, the baby won't be watching any movies…. Baby's sleep a lot. It will not be watching movies for at least a few years and I think even then Care Bears or Disney will be more appropriate" Alice said entering the argument on a reasonable note.

"Bella, come on, back me up here!" Emmett said putting an arm around her shoulder. "Umm, Emmett; Alice is right. Baby's don't watch a lot of television." She advised him. Emmett's look of shock was evident making us all laugh. "Maybe you should work on a list of age appropriate viewing material, you know how some things are recommended for age three and up, lets work with that" Bella said innocently.

"Oh Bella, you just told him he can watch cartoons…. That is never good!" Rosalie groaned as Emmett's grin grew to encompass his entire face. "I am really going to like having this kid around" Emmett chuckled making a break for the remote control. Everyone groaned when he turned on the cartoon network, each of them making breaks for different parts of the room. Emmett watching cartoons was never a good idea, he liked to re-enact what he saw, Superman was a 'bad' thing.

I pulled Bella with me to the library grabbing the book she had begun to read the other day. She joined me on the couch, snuggling close to me. "You know according to this book you and I should really have had knowledge about our genetic background before we got pregnant, and I should probably be taking vitamins" she said seriously, but I saw her lip curl trying not to laugh. I chuckled "Bella, I don't really think they had immortals in mind when they wrote this book." I said seeing Bella screw her face into a pout. "Maybe I need to write a book in case this happens to someone again, I mean it is quite the experience." He said turning to me. I kissed her gently on the lips. "Yes, you're right, it is certainly, quite the experience."

I wrapped my arms around Bella and read over her shoulder. We both chuckled at the parts that obviously only applied to humans. I was completely content with Bella in my arms, nothing could be wrong in the world.


	158. Chapter 158

**Chapter 158 - Jasper's POV**

I couldn't help feeling better now that Edward knew how his own emotions were playing off of Bella's. I felt him trying to restrain himself better, although Bella's emotions were still as erratic as before. There was no way for her to keep things in check, so I would do my best to help her stay calm for the baby's sake. Alice was concerned more about herself, knowing that a normal Bella would never have taken a swipe at her. She was anxious to have her friend back. She was also extremely excited about the baby.

The emotional charge in the house was intense to say the least. I had been trying to get out of the house for a few hours each day for the sake of my sanity. Mostly I had been working on the cottage. Today we were in Seattle to pick up the remainder of the furniture for the nursery. Rosalie had come with me to pick out the last bits of baby 'stuff' that was needed. Thankfully she was on a mission when we arrived at the store and the shopping took less than a half hour.

Alice was back home at the cottage waiting for us, so I was rushing to rejoin her as we drove. We had arrived at the store when the doors opened this morning and were more than halfway back with Emmett's jeep overflowing with baby things. We brought the jeep so we could drive as close to the cottage as possible to unload. Even with that this, cargo would take several trips to get it all to the cottage unscathed.

As we drove up the overgrown logging road that was little more than a path, Rosalie seemed to be getting anxious. "Is something wrong Rose?" I asked glancing at her. "No, I'm fine Jasper, I'm just getting excited about the baby, aren't you? You are going to be an uncle. I know Emmett is stoked about it." She replied smiling. I hadn't really thought about it, an uncle, well not really, to be an uncle I believe Bella and Edward needed to be married, but the implication was still there.

"I hadn't actually thought of it like that…. An uncle…. Uncle Jas" I thought out loud making Rosalie giggle. "You sound like you're shocked Jas. I am so excited about being an aunt. I am sure Alice is the same" Rosalie said practically jumping out of the jeep as I slowed down to park. We were in the relative center of nowhere. There were no houses out this far except for the cottage. I took the crib and some small bags in on my first trip. I had been warned about scratching anything by Alice several times before I left to retrieve the furniture this morning. There was no way I was risking a scratch on anything. Rosalie took a few boxes too. All of it required assembly.

We arrived at the cottage to find Alice and Esme ready to tear into the boxes to start setting things up. We were on a bit of a time crunch, since Bella would be having the baby within the next few days. Esme was insistent that the cottage be ready before the big day. We returned to the jeep to get the remaining packages, racing back to the cottage to assist in the set up.

Emmett had gone hunting again for Bella, in order to retrieve enough blood for her during her recovery and possibly enough for the baby, if that was the food it preferred. He seemed to like his new mission, although Rosalie told him if he ruined another shirt, she would slap him around harder than any bear. I loved Emmett, but I was glad he wasn't here to put together delicate baby furniture. He was a little too aggressive to deal with wood, plastic, screws and bolts. If we were lucky none of us would break anything.

When we returned to the cottage Alice grabbed me by the arm. "Esme, Jas and I need to do something real quick. We will be right back to help." She called back into the house. "Alice, if you go by the house can you grab me the safety pins from my sewing table?" Esme asked sticking her head out the door. "Of course" Alice said pulling me behind her.

"Alice what.." "Not here Jas" She hissed taking off away from both the house and the cottage toward the ocean. I followed along behind her wordlessly. There had to be something that she didn't want the others to hear. Alice being secretive was not unlike her, it was almost normal, but in this case I could feel her anxiety. She was obviously upset. I ran along behind her wondering what she might have on her mind, her emotions seemed a little strange. It might be explained if she were trying to block Edward from hearing her thoughts. Edward's range was several miles so…

I stopped my train of thought right there and focused on Alice herself and the way she ran. I didn't want to alarm my brother without cause if he was listening. Alice's lithe body jumped and weaved among the brush and rocks like an agile cat. Graceful, yet predatory. She was exactly what I referred to her as, a sexy little minx.

She stopped near a familiar cliff face. A place that she and I liked to come to watch the sunrise. "Alice, what is going on?" I asked seeing her scan the area. "Hold on Jas, I am waiting for Carlisle." Carlisle? Why would she have called Carlisle unless this was something to do with Bella's medical condition. We were far enough away from the house for Edward not to be able to hear our thoughts and also far enough for anyone else not to be able to overhear us.

I heard Carlisle moving swiftly through the trees racing quickly toward us. I was concerned at this point if Alice could see something happening to Bella, it wasn't just for us to know. Edward and Bella needed to be informed, as well as the rest of the family. All of us were in this together, not just my brother and soon to be sister. "Alice, your making me nervous." I hissed as Carlisle stopped feet from us. "Alice what is going on? Why did you call me all the way out here?" Carlisle was as concerned as I was. A feeling of dread permeated the area, we were obviously both thinking the worst.

"Corin is on her way back from Denali…. But there's a problem." Alice groaned. My mind fluttered to different possible problems that could involve one of the oldest and strongest vampires on the face of the earth and I was at a loss. "A medical problem Alice? Something to do with Bella's survival?" Carlisle questioned, his emotions were in as much turmoil as I had felt from Bella earlier today. We all seemed to be emotionally involved to the extreme in the entire situation.

"No, it's bad from a medical standpoint. Tanya is coming with her…"Alice winced at the thought. We all stood there in stunned silence. What the hell was she thinking. "What the hell is Tanya thinking?" Was Carlisle's exact question mimicking the thoughts going through my mind. "I wish I knew, but I didn't catch it soon enough, they are going to be here before midnight. What are we going to do? Edward won't appreciate her being here and Bella won't like it either!"

"The fact that Tanya's ideas about Edward being her potential mate have now been dashed. She is upset about Bella and the child, doesn't believe it and wants to see it for herself." Alice said curtly "She is determined and won't be deterred from her mission. She intends to confront Edward and Bella. I have seen several outcomes and a few of them end up with someone dead or dying. I don't like this at all Carlisle." She hissed, I could see her discomfort, she was angry.

Carlisle was visibly upset. We all thought of Tanya and her family as cousins, but there was no way we would allow this to happen. If all else failed the entire family would step in to protect Bella and the baby. "Whatever we do, Edward and Bella need to know. I also suggest we involve Jane. If Tanya insists on attack, Jane's gift may be able to convince her otherwise. We all need to get back to the house to develop a viable strategy. At least if Bella knows, we may be able to prepare her for what is coming." I suggested looking for a reaction from Alice and Carlisle.

"Jasper do you think you can influence Bella enough that this won't stress her and the child?" Carlisle asked. "I can do my best, but we had better have Emmett there to keep Edward from flying off the handle." I replied. Then it was decided, Alice was about to get on her cell phone to instruct everyone to meet at the house in an hour. "Wait, what about intercepting the car before they get into Forks, could we keep Edward and Bella from ever knowing…"

"I don't see that working Jasper, Tanya is going to have her say no matter what we do. All we can do is try to alleviate the damage it might cause. Tanya is planning on causing as much damage as possible, Edward and Bella need to be prepared." Alice said quietly. I knew that the last thing she wanted to do was to upset Bella. None of us wanted to upset Bella, Edward especially.

Maybe I could talk to Edward a head of time, prepare him for what was coming so he wouldn't snow his true emotions in front of Bella. I would have to work on getting Edward alone to prepare him. I could only hope that he would see reason.


	159. Chapter 159

**Chapter 159 - Edward's POV**

With Bella laying against me, I started to feel the vibrations the baby created. I wrapped my arms around her, resting my hands against her stomach as she read. If there was anything to make me happier, it would only be to meet our child. Other than that I was extremely content.

I started to hear the thoughts of my family becoming stronger as they approached the house. I wasn't expecting them back until later in the day, but maybe Alice saw Corin arriving sooner than we expected. I could tell by their thoughts that they weren't finished with the set up at the cottage, which was odd. I was about to look deeper when I heard Jasper's thoughts call out. _"Edward, can we talk please? Out back by the river. I'll wait for you."_

I sighed loudly and Bella looked up "Something wrong?" she asked and I shook my head. "No, but I do need to go and I am regretting the need to move. I am very comfortable where I am." I whispered kissing her forehead. I pulled myself from Bella's side mourning the loss of her weight against me almost instantly. "I will be back in a moment, quicker if I can" I said leaning down to kiss her squarely on the lips. "I might be upstairs, I am feeling a little tired" Bella yawned and smiled. "I will find you, never doubt that." I murmured against her cheek pulling away. I looked back to see her following me with her eyes.

I exited the library and out the back door seeing Jasper standing near the river. He was thinking about fishing, which in itself was strange. We didn't feed on fish, nor had I ever seen him fish a day in his life. He was obviously trying to hide something, but for the life of me I couldn't see it. He was being very secretive and none of the rest of my family's thoughts were any more helpful.

I jogged over to Jasper wanting to get whatever this was over quickly, so that I could get back to Bella. "What's going on?" I asked curtly, it made me anxious to be away from Bella. I knew she was only steps away but I couldn't help it. Between the anticipation of the baby's birth and my need to be with her, I found it hard to be even in a different room.

"There is something we need to talk about, but your not going to like it" Jasper said looking past me to Alice descending the backyard to our meeting place. "Alright, but enough with the fishing and Alice enough with designing the baby's wardrobe, just tell me" I urged them both, feeling less and less like having a drawn out conversation with them. "First of all Edward, Alice didn't see this until it was too late." Jasper advised me. That was when I heard their thoughts.

Corin and Tanya would be pulling up to the house, we would all argue, there would be challenges and there were several possible outcomes. None of them would be considered a good outcome, especially anything involving injury to Bella. I realized I was breathing through clenched teeth as Alice placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, that is only what could happen, we can change it. Tanya is determined, but she has always been reasonable." Alice advised. "Alice, if she was being reasonable she wouldn't be coming. There is nothing here for her and for her to come now, it is insulting!" I hissed. The thought of Tanya thinking she had a chance, that there was even an iota of hope for a relationship made me, made me more angry than I had ever been. From the thoughts that Alice shared she was curious about Bella and wanted to see a pregnant vampire for herself. That in itself was an insult, not only to me, but to the entire family.

Tanya was not only calling my relationship with Bella into doubt, but she was questioning the entire family's integrity. "We will cut them off before she gets here, I don't want to have to hurt her, but I will" I hissed glancing back to the house hoping that Bella didn't hear our conversation. "Edward, that isn't the answer. Corin might take her side if we attack her blindly. We need to be strategic in our handling of this. Tanya has no claim on you and is a guest if we choose to invite her in. There are certain matters of edicate that she will observe surrounded by a coven as large as ours. If we invite her in and she becomes aggressive, no one would fault us for…. How could I even think of that she was family.

This was all wrong, "What does she plan to achieve from this? We were never together, she has no claim on me and Bella is none of her concern." I growled.

"Edward, I don't know if she is in her right mind. It was not one of us that told her about you and Bella or the baby for that matter. She may feel betrayed or threatened, we can't know until she arrives. What I do know is that you need to prepare Bella." Alice growled back making me know the seriousness of her words. Yes Bella did need to know, but Bella's insecurity about herself along with the jealousy of a mate, coupled with her emotional state, I knew this would be a challenge for her to say the least.

"Bella's emotions are on the verge of an outburst, she needs to know that Tanya means nothing to you Edward, for once and for all. They have never met before so they will be sizing each other up. We need to make sure that Bella does not challenge her. I think that Jane's presence may play to our advantage." Jasper said he was certain that Tanya would be taken back by the mere presence of Jane.

"Jasper, just because Jane is here does not mean that Tanya will falter in her mission here. If Tanya intends on harming Bella, I will kill her, make no mistake in that. Tanya may be a friend, but Bella is my life and there is no way…" I stopped being caught off guard by the thoughts racing though Jasper's head.

"Do you think she would?" I asked eagerly. "There is no harm in asking. If Jane portrayed herself as a member of the Volturi, Tanya will have to back down. All Jane needs do is make it clear that the Volturi know about the child and have blessed your union. If Tanya accepts Jane's word she might leave in peace and leave us alone until she finds out otherwise." Jasper explained

"Where is Jane? We need to contact her quickly and get her on board with this idea." I snapped ready to go find her even if it did take me away from Bella. "Edward, go back to Bella. We are going after Jane. We got permission from Sam to go look for them on the reservation. You need to explain things to Bella. Corin and Tanya won't be here until near midnight so we have plenty of time and Jasper will be there to try to keep Bella calm." Alice appraised me of the situation. She seemed to be positive about the outcome of Jasper's idea of involving Jane.

In Alice's mind there was less possible futures. One of which, the most positive was that Tanya balked at the presence of Jane and stood down completely. The other possibilities involved Tanya being taken back by it, but still pressing the issue. To Tanya attacking me or Bella resulting in Tanya being torn apart. None of the possible futures seemed to involve death or mutilation at this time, but I thought that Alice might be shielding me from that possibility.

I nodded to my siblings and took off toward the house. Esme gave me a hug as I came though the kitchen. Carlisle's thoughts were supportive but cautious. He was concerned about this news stressing Bella. I was concerned about that too. That worried me along with a violent reaction. Bella and I had spoke briefly about Tanya's interest in me several months ago. I knew Bella was not happy bout it. that Tanya was in essence not my type in the least. She held no attraction to me at all. Although she had tried for several decades to display and attempt to entice me with her feminine wiles.

I had never been attracted to her although she was an attractive woman. She and all of her sisters would be considered attractive. I however, to the great annoyance of Tanya, took little to no interest in her at all. We were friends, we listened to music together, talked about literature and other interests. I valued her as a friend, but she would never come before my family and she certainly would never take precedence over my mate and child.

Tanya be damned.


	160. Chapter 160

**Chapter 160 - Bella's POV**

I headed to lay down upstairs shortly after Edward left. It felt somehow wrong, not to feel him beside me and the baby was being very active because of it. After walking the four flights of stairs it seemed to lull the baby to sleep once again. I looked down unable to see my feet and sighed. Hopefully this wasn't a permanent condition I liked being able to see my feet. It was a human reflex I was sure, but I felt less clumsy if I knew where my feet were.

I went into the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my hair and teeth. By then I had started to yawn. Why was it that I was so tired. For a being that was never supposed to sleep, I seemed to be making an exception to the rule. I seemed to sleep more than I was awake. Do all pregnant women sleep so much? Maybe is was due to the speed that the baby was growing.

I laid down on the bed burying my face into the pillows. I could still smell Edward's scent and it made me feel content. I had felt so useless these past few weeks. If I had been at home with Charlie, I would probably be cooking and cleaning. Doing laundry, taking care of my dad in general, but here. Here I was waited on hand and foot. I felt like the five hundred pound gorilla in the room. Hard to ignore and huge.

After a few minutes I could hear the family returning from their various errands they had left to do earlier this morning. I was starting to dose off when I felt a presence at the door. I looked up to see Rosalie looking in. "Sorry Bella, just checking to see if your alright, I'll go now."

"No, it's alright. I need someone to keep me awake. I feel so useless these days" I said patting the bed to encourage her to sit down. She smiled and made her way over to the bed and sat gently beside me. "How are you feeling Bella?" she asked. "Not bad, I wish I could control these impulses to sleep and eat. It just seems that is all that I do." I admitted ruefully, knowing that Rosalie probably had no idea how it felt to be so out of control.

"I understand what it is like to feel not in control of yourself, it was not so long ago that I was a newborn myself. I cannot however, even fathom how pregnancy might effect you. How you aren't snapping at everyone… I am truly impressed by your restraint." Rosalie said. "Perhaps being a mother has tempered your restraint, because I am sure I would have torn into someone by now if I had been you." Rosalie admitted, her honesty was refreshing. I had never really talked to Rosalie much since she told me of her life so many months ago.

"I hope you will not regret having me as a sister. I am looking forward to having you as my sister" She said quietly. She must have seen the look on my face because she continued. "No really Bella, I have become quite attached to you. I can only hope that someday you might forgive my past actions." she said looking at me kindly. "Rosalie, I would never hate you for what you felt at the time. I know how justified you were…" "Justified or not it was wrong to judge you so cruelly, falling in love isn't a fault Bella. I know how much you love Edward…"

She stopped her words and turned to the door. Edward stood quietly in the doorway. Rosalie stood and hugged me, "He's sneaky like that all of the time" she giggled. She poked him in the ribs as she passed him in the door. They might be vampires, but they were more brother and sister than anything. They loved each other and hated each other and they were family. I watched as Edward and she exchanged a silent exchange.

Edward's eyes met mine and he joined me on the bed. "Looks like you are tired, would you like some privacy?" He asked in an almost joking manner. I grinned at him "Don't you know better than to tease a pregnant vampire?" I asked grabbing his shirt and pulling him to me for a kiss. His lips against mine made me groan. He tasted like the most mouth-watering food, smelled like sunshine and felt like heaven against me. His hand grabbed gently at my waist, I curled my leg around his, but my stomach seemed to be in the way.

I tried to move myself into a more workable position, but Edward's hands were everywhere at once, holding me, touching me, loving me. I was intoxicated by every feeling he gave me. I came alive with his touch, but all too soon it was over. Edward pulled away leaving me gasping. "Edward…" I groaned "don't stop!"

"Bella, every day I loose myself with you, but we need to talk, something has happened" He murmured against my neck. "Later, we can talk later, right now I need you, please touch me… Please" I growled digging my nails into his lower back. I saw his eyes darken and knew I would get my way. He pulled his face to mine kissing me roughly, his hands buried in my hair. I groaned leaning back against the pillow exposing my neck to him. I felt his lips and teeth against my skin and it made me shiver in anticipation. "Bella…" he groaned his hand gently caressing my breast.

"Edward, please…. I need you…" I groaned. At that moment several things happened at once.

Edward threw himself off the bed and growled wildly at door of his room. Emmett and Rosalie appeared seconds later. "What the hell?" I yelled quickly straightening my clothing and pulling myself up on the bed. "Bella, stay were you are" Emmett yelled holding his hand up in warning.

"Edward?" I whispered, but he didn't answer. He was concentrating on the movements of his siblings. He moved from side to side in a hunting crouch. "Edward, what are you doing!" I yelled. Edward looked like a wild beast, his eyes completely black, his teeth bared and he was breathing in short panting breaths.

"Emmett, what is wrong with him?" I asked, moving away from Edward slightly. Edward's eyes flashed to me and he hissed at his brother. "Bella, I need you to move slowly to the door"

"Wait, what is…"

"Bella, just do as I say, we'll explain later…" Emmett hissed. I looked from him to Edward and nodded. It was Edward, but not the Edward I knew. He looked like a man possessed. The moment I moved Edward snarled wildly. Emmett advanced slightly and Edward altered his attention once again. "Wait Bella, don't move!" Rosalie hissed.

"Carlisle! Esme! get in here!" Emmett bellowed. Once again Edward's attention focused on his brother. "Edward, your scaring me" I whispered. He didn't even look in my direction. "Bella, don't bother, he's not in his right mind." Emmett explained. Carlisle and Esme flew into the room. Edward flashed to my side pulling me to him roughly.

Carlisle approached cautiously "Son, let go of Bella, you don't want to hurt her." Carlisle said calmly. "Mine" Edward hissed his grip on my arm felt like a vice. I could feel his nails against my skin, the pressure was painful. I winced feeling his nails begin to puncture my skin. "Edward, son, look at Bella, your hurting her. Emmett, Rose, back up!" Carlisle warned. I watched as Emmett and Rosalie retreated toward the door.

"Bella, talk to him, try to calm him down, he may not listen to us." Carlisle backed up too, giving us some space. I could see the concern on his face reflected across the faces of all of my family. I still didn't know what was happening, but I knew that Edward would never hurt me and here he was hurting me.

"Edward, please let go" I said looking into his face. His expression still scared me every muscle in his body seemed flexed and ready to attack. He did not answer me and his grip did not ease or tighten. He was glaring at his family. "Edward… please, it's okay, nobody is going to hurt me" I said placing my hand against his chest gently looking into his face. His eyes flashed to my face and back to his family.

"Edward, your hurting me. Please let go…" I whispered moving my hand to rest against his cheek. His eyes flashed to my face again and I saw his expression as he saw how his hand was crushing my arm. "Bella… oh my god… I'm so sorry." He stuttered, releasing his grip on me. I felt the circulation return with a burning intensity washing through my veins.

"Edward backed away, his expression was hard to read, but I saw it, for only a moment, before he launched himself out the window. "Emmett, Rose go after him… bring him back!" Carlisle hissed coming to my side quickly to examine my arm and make sure I was alright. I stared after Edward, what had just happened? I was in shock feeling nothing, hearing nothing until Esme walked into my line of sight. "Bella!" she exclaimed, as if she had been trying to gain my attention for some time.

"What the hell just happened!?" I shouted feeling sick and dizzy all at once. I forced myself to breath. Esme joined me on the bed which made me jump. "Bella, it's alright, Edward just… well he lost control of himself." Esme said taking my hand in hers.

"That was not loosing control Esme that was…. That was…. Well I don't know what is was but, what the hell is wrong with Edward!?" I shouted at the remainder of my family, feeling the baby kick hard against my ribs. "Bella, Alice saw Edward loosing control and called. She said we needed to separate you. Edward is completely out of his mind when it comes to you. I think that your connection may be influencing him more than any of us thought." Carlisle explained releasing my arm watching the small puncture marks disappear as my skin healed.

"Is he going to be alright? Where is he going?" I asked knowing that there was no way to know for sure, I could only hope that Emmett and Rose caught up with him before he did something he might regret.


	161. Chapter 161

**Chapter 161 - Edward's POV**

I ran…

I ran as fast and as far as my legs would carry me, ending up at the tip of the peninsula. I though I might swim, that was when I heard Emmett and Rosalie behind me.

There was no point in hiding, they would simply find me. I wanted to throw myself off a cliff, but what good would that do. I had lost my mind and hurt Bella in the process… there was no excuse for that.

I sunk to the ground, what had just happened to me? I felt like the whole world was crushing in on me. There was something desperately wrong. Never in my existence had I ever felt so completely and utterly out of control. My mind in total disarray and my actions were not mine. I felt like a man possessed. Like at the drop of a hat I might snap and hurt the people I love.

Emmett and Rosalie were approaching by then, they were walking cautiously towards me. "Edward?" Rosalie whispered. I continued to stare at the dirt in front of me "yeah…"

"Edward, what happened what made you…"

"I don't know! I have no idea what happened, can you just leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Edward, look, none of us know what is going on in your brain but you. Come back to the house. We can figure this out, you just need to talk to us" Emmett said trying to lighten the mood.

"Emmett, I can't go back there… what If I try to hurt Bella? What if I go back and I scare her like that again, I couldn't live with myself."

"Edward, at least see Carlisle. Maybe he has an idea of what is going on with you. He knows vampire behavior a lot better than any of us" Rosalie pleaded. "No, I am not going back to the house if there is a chance I might hurt Bella. When have either of you known me to be out of control? I was wild and there was no conscious reason for it!" I argued, I could feel my anger increasing with every moment.

Between wanting Bella so badly, knowing she was slowly dying from the inside, along with the approach of Tanya, I think the stress had overrun my better judgement. I must have also been feeling Bella's anxiety and that threw me over the edge. What if, when I returned to the house, the same thing happened. I had torn through Bella's skin with my bare hands and hurt her, scared her to an unknown extent.

"Rose I need to know if Bella and the baby are alright, can you call the house?" I asked, Rosalie nodded and retrieved her cell phone from her pocket talking rapidly.

"Edward, you were protecting Bella… I have seen a vampire react that way with their mate before. You perceived a danger, whether it be from us or something else. You were only doing what was natural. Nobody will fault you for that." Emmett said clasping my shoulder. "Em, you didn't feel Bella's terror, she was afraid of me. Hell I was afraid of myself. I can't even be in the same room with her without wanting her so badly I can taste it. I feel like I am in a tailspin and there is no way to pull out of it. Tanya is coming in a few hours and I might just kill her by being out of control." I grumbled feeling complete regret and embarrassment over my actions.

"Edward, at this point I would rip Tanya apart for you, she has no business coming here at all. You made your choice, if she can't get over rejection she needs more help than any of us can provide. She is just being a bitch about the entire thing." Emmett growled, he was upset about it much more than I thought he would be. He liked Tanya to a point, but he loved Bella like a sister.

Rosalie approached clicking her cell phone shut as she walked toward us. "Edward, Bella is fine, she is much more concerned about you than anything. She wants to see you, to know you are okay, she wants you to come back to the house." Rosalie pleaded on Bella's behalf.

"Rose, how can I? The same thing could happen again." I groaned digging my fingers into the ground. "I think you guys should go home and explain the Tanya situation to Bella. I will intercept them in the car before they get to the house. I don't want to risk going back there with all this pent up emotion and stress. I need to confront Tanya!"

"No, you don't Edward" I heard a familiar voice call from just beyond the tree line. Alice, Jasper, and Jane emerged moments later. "We will confront Tanya, you need to be there and Jas will help. If he uses his power on Corin, her mirroring effect should double the intensity of his calming effect." Alice chirped as she entered the clearing.

"I will make her think the Volturi are fully aware of the child, not many people question my word." Jane said walking out from behind Emmett. "This female will not threaten your family if I have any say on the subject" she stated sternly. "Jane, I don't expect you to get involved. None of you need get involved" I growled jumping to my feet. I was instantly surrounded.

"Edward, you are coming back to the house, even if we need to keep you and Bella separated. Edward, I have a theory that Bella is projecting all of her emotions to you. I don't know if it's a conscious decision or if she is doing it by instinct. It also could be something involving the baby, knowing that the stress is wrong for Bella to experience, it could be shifting her anxiety to you. We have no idea what gifts this child may have." Jasper said, he was always taking things in stride the good side along with the bad. But it hadn't been him that had lashed out like I had, he had not hurt his mate like I had.

I heard Alice's phone ring, she answered it quickly listening intently to the speaker. Whoever was talking was doing so quietly. Too quietly for me to hear. Alice's thoughts were set back to fashion which infuriated me. "We need to get back to the house now. Esme thought Bella was laying down, but she's gone. We all need to go look for her."

Before the last words were out of Alice's mouth, I was setting off for the house the fastest speed I could muster. Bella needed to be at the house where Carlisle could monitor her. She could get hurt or even worse, Aro could have recovered himself enough to send someone after her. A series of dark haunting images spread though my head like a raging wildfire. I needed to find Bella.

I could sense my family following quickly, but they weren't about to catch me, I was too fast and too driven at this point. All I could think of was Bella's safety. I met Esme at the stream "Which way" I hissed intent on finding her first. "Edward wait for your brothers, you are not in the right frame of mind." She said kindly her words for once penetrating my thick skull. I was angry…. The realization hit me like a tone of bricks. Why would I be angry, Bella had done nothing to warrant my anger, she was simply looking for me.

"Your right, I need to stay here I can't… I can't function like this. I am angry for no reason. I can't calm myself down, but I need to know she's safe." I stuttered unable to find words for what I was feeling. A man possessed was one thing, but anger towards Bella was one thing that I had never allowed myself to feel. I had never had the inclination to feel anger when it came to the love of my life, she was everything to me.

"Edward, you need to go with your brothers to find her. She needs to see you. I will wait here to see if she comes back." Esme said staring into my eyes she took me by both arms. We are not letting you live though this without our support Edward dear, you just need to allow us in to help you." she whispered directly to me, hearing the approach of the others.

Jasper had the most tracking experience, but I could smell Bella's scent as well or better than anyone. She had taken off in a north easterly direction, which made no sense, the town was in the opposite direction, even LaPush was more due east.

Wait…. In a flash I knew exactly where she was going and took off, my brother's following closely on my heals. Why she would go there after so long I had no idea. We hadn't been there in months, not that I hadn't wished it but…

Maybe Bella felt safe there? Maybe she was clinging to more pleasant memories and wanted that comfort, or maybe she was looking for me there. Whatever the case may be, the sun was setting and I wanted Bella to be safe at home. I slowed briefly, allowing my brother's to catch up and continued on toward my goal.


	162. Chapter 162

**Chapter 162 - Bella's POV**

It was a short jump to the ground outside Edward's room, and it jostled me slightly as I hit the ground below. I had told Esme I was going to lay down. That the stress of the situation has exhausted me, but that was a lie. I regretted lying, but I needed to find Edward to make certain he knew what had happened was alright with me. I knew that I must be doing some of this to him.

Our connection seemed to be making me the rational one in the relationship, while Edward went off the deep end, rather than what it should have been. I knew I should be the one that was the wreck and he would be the one picking up the pieces if things were normal.

I caught the faint scent of Edward on the wind. He had run off less than an hour ago followed closely by Rosalie and Emmett. I knew there was no way for me to track them. The breeze was blowing up a storm. I felt the damp in the air and the waft of salt water from the coast. I could hear the distant crack of thunder but it was way off. I loved thunderstorms. It made me think of sitting on Grandma Swan's porch eating ice cream and watching the lightning light up the sky on a warm summer day.

I jogged out after the scent of Edward, but lost it almost immediately. I wanted to be alone but I also wanted to find Edward. What would Edward do if he wanted to be alone? Where would he go? Where….

That was when the thought hit me. I knew where I wanted to go, and even if Edward wasn't there, I would only stay a few minutes. I just wanted to see it again. I took off running but soon slowed to a jog, the baby was making it's presence known and didn't seem to like being jostled about. I took it easy, jogging as gently and hitting the ground as softly as I could.

It took me a lot longer than I thought to get there and the sun was setting. The ambient glow that was left in the sky made it easy to recognize that I was in the right place. The meadow looked just as it had when Edward had first brought me here. Late blooming wildflowers lined the edges and interspersed themselves within the long grass and the scent of them was pure bliss. I walked into the clearing, taking in the sheer beauty of the site that surrounded me. There was nothing like it in the world. Edward and my special place, an oasis of calm and beauty in what had become a stressful existence.

I was disappointed not to find Edward there waiting for me, but this place had been filled with our good times together. He probably would never think to come here in times of trouble. I, in contrast, thought to come to the place that made me feel the most comfortable. The place that held the best memories for me.

I walked quietly, the wind a torrent around me. I felt the grass brush against my legs and felt the crunch of the dried grass against my bare feet. "Bella?" I heard a voice whisper from what seemed like a long way off. I turned to see a lone dark figure emerge from the tree line.

Tall and muscular and barely dressed, Jacob walked toward me. He looked confused to find me here. "Bella, are you alright? What are you doing here?" He asked looking at me as though I was deranged to be here alone. "I just needed some space Jake, I was hoping I could clear my head and thought… well I like it here" I said loud enough that he could hear me over the groan of the wind.

"What are you doing here? Isn't this outside the boundary line?" I asked looking to his rear to see if anyone was with him. "Bella, I was looking for you, Dr. Fang called Sam when you turned up missing and gave us all permission to come look for you. This was the first place I thought of you coming, so I came here immediately." he explained. If course they would realize I wasn't there when they didn't hear my heartbeat. Damn human symptoms, a heartbeat to a vampire was like a low jack something that could be traced.

"You really like it here even after what happened last time I saw you here?" Jacob asked in a concerned tone. I was about to question him when I realized that the last time he had seen me in the meadow was when Laurent was there to kill me. He and the pack had saved my life that day. Of course he would associate this place with something terrible. "This place isn't a bad memory. That day when you saw me here, that was the day I saw you..... saw what you were Jacob. Other amazing things have happened to me here too. It's beautiful and I love it here." I exclaimed hearing a loud crack of thunder much closer than it had been.

"Bells, that's great that you are happy and all, but are you done reminiscing? I think the storm is closing in on us and you have a lot of people worried. I need to get you back to the house." He said calmly taking me gently by the arm. We started to walk in the direction that I had come to the meadow from. With another crack of thunder the rain started coming down in sheets. I was soaked from head to toe within seconds of the skies opening.

"Bells I am going to carry you back to the house. You need to get dry quick and you look so tired you might fall down" Jacob yelled. The sound of the wind in the leaves and thunder was deafening. I agreed and he lifted me gently off my feet speeding off in the direction of the house.

Jacob cradled me to his chest. The incredible warmth emanating from his skin made me feel safe and warm. His breathing was steady even with the added weight of me in his arms, which I couldn't think was all that light. All I could hear was the wind and thunder as we made our way toward the house. No signs of anything or anyone. "Jake, shouldn't you let the others know you found me? Aren't they all looking?" I asked calling over the roar of the storm. "Once I get you home safe, it can wait until then." he answered blinking back the rain from his eyes.

We didn't talk much after that and I felt at home with the silence. Jacob could be the strong, silent type when he wanted to be. I could see the glow of lights from the house and saw some people on the back lawn as we came closer. Jacob trudged through the stream lifting me higher to keep me needlessly dry. I appreciated the sentiment, but I was wetter than the river could make me already.

Esme bolted toward us along with Alice. "Oh Bella, thank god, where were you,, what were you thinking!?" Esme exclaimed keeping up with Jacob's long strides as he continued to walk toward the house. He walked up the stairs and deposited me on my feet just inside the door. Esme retrieved towels for us but it was useless I was sure I could squeeze a bucket of water from every piece of clothing I was wearing. "Did Rose and Emmett find Edward? Where are they?" I asked not seeing them on the back lawn or in the house.

"Yes dear, they all went looking for you. I am surprised that you didn't come across them on your way back. They went off in the same direction." Esme said sending Alice running for dry clothes. "Carlisle and Jasper are out looking too. I will call to let them know your alright dear" Esme said quickly she grabbed the phone and began dialing.

"I should go let the pack know that the search has been called off" Jacob mumbled. "Don't want to be lax in my duties" He grinned pulling me into a hug. "You look good Bells, maybe next time we can make it an indoor visit." he happily grumbled. He took off toward the dark forest outside.

The next moment I heard a commotion from outside and saw the back of Emmett's head speed past the window. I turned to see Edward walk through the door, he stopped and stared at me.I stood there in the center of the room in his pajama pants, dripping on the carpet. I bit my lip and ground my heal into the carpet feeling guilty for making everyone worry.

Edward's arms were around me lifting me off the ground and spinning me around. "Bella, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I was… I can't…. I don't know what was wrong with me…"

"Edward, don't it's okay, everything will be okay…"

He looked deep into my eyes "No, it's not okay, but it's going to be… everything is going to be fine." He muttered burying his face into my drenched hair.

"You bitch" I heard someone scream from the backyard. We all turned to see Jacob carrying a pissed off Leah toward the house with Paul and Jane on either side. Jacob came in delicately, carrying Leah through the door "Is Carlisle here? We seem to have had an accident" he groaned through a barrage of Leah's insults.


	163. Chapter 163

**Chapter 163 - Edward's POV**

"It wasn't a frigging accident. That bitch broke my leg. She took me out without warning. Jacob, Sam needs to know this wasn't my fault!" Leah yelled filling the room with her pleading and profanity. She was thinking of what had happened. From her thoughts, it looked like Leah had said something crass about Jane to Paul, and Jane had flipped out.

On Jane's side, she took Leah's words as an attack and decided against using her power and instead took Leah out at the knees. I was proud of her restraint, but disagreed with the need to attack her in any form. Jane should know better than to let petty jealousy enter into her mind.

"Where's Carlisle?" Rosalie asked Esme in disgust, not wanting to hear Leah's rantings any longer. "He is on his way back with Jasper, perhaps you should take Leah to the surgical suite.

He's going to have to re-break that leg" Esme said wincing at the implication. "Jacob Black, you take me back to LaPush now. I want to go home, my leg is fi…" Leah's tirade ceased as she lifted her leg to look at it and it was pointed at an odd angle.

"Where is the surgical suite?" Jacob asked innocently. "Downstairs" Alice piped in, "I'll take you down. Edward, get Bella out of those wet clothes, we have guests....." She said not thinking about Leah, Jacob or Paul as our guest, but indicating in her thoughts, that Bella needed to know about Tanya and Corin, who should be arriving in the next few hours. I had yet to tell Bella about their arrival and time was quickly getting away from me.

I moved to pick Bella up to run her quickly to my room but paused. "It's okay Edward, I don't think I can get there on my own" she giggled allowing me to scoop her up. I made it swiftly to the fourth floor and my room, setting her down gently on the carpeted floor. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped her in it, rubbing her arms and back vigorously. "Thank you" Bella whispered looking up at me.

"Let me grab you some clothes, do you want to take a shower and warm up?" I asked grabbing some things for Bella out of the closet, listening for her response. "No, I'm not cold… I just want to get dried off. We should get downstairs to see if there is anything we can do… Did Jane really intend to break Leah's leg?" she asked from outside of the closet. I quickly grabbed her another pair of my pajama pants and a long sleeve t-shirt.

By the time I had emerged from the closet Bella had removed her wet clothes and stood in the center of the room wrapped only in a towel. She looked like an angel, her dark hair hung in wet looping curls down her back, her skin alabaster pale and sparkling with a slight sheen of moisture.

I handed Bella the clothing I had gathered for her and disappeared again into the closet to change myself. "No, I don't think it was an accident. A misunderstanding between them, but of course it could be blown out of proportion. I am sure Sam will understand, but Jane needs to restrain herself better than that." I answered, throwing on a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

As I emerged from the closet Bella was just struggling into her top. I tried not to watch, but the draw of her body was too strong. She was a drug to me,she had always been a drug to me, but I needed to resist. I watched as the soft cotton rolled down her skin like a wave across the pale white sand. No Edward, you need to control yourself, you need to tell Bella what was coming. She needed to know.

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you and I am afraid that it might upset you" I grumbled leaning against the bedpost. Bella was arranging her clothes and sat on the bed to roll up the legs on my oversized pajama pants that she was wearing. "Alright, what is it?" Bella asked taking a deep breath.

"Corin is on her way here. We expect her before midnight, but she is being driven by Tanya." I said quickly looking to Bella for her response. "So I get to meet Tanya finally… why are you so nervous Edward?" she said, idly finishing rolling up the second pant leg. She poked me playfully with her foot. "I thought you might be upset about her coming here, Alice believes she is coming with malicious intentions. I don't want her to upset you." I said, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"What do you mean, she wants to make trouble?" Bella asked looking slightly more concerned. "I am afraid that she believes that she is entitled to some sort of claim on me. She is insulted that I chose you over her. There is also the pregnancy that is drawing her here. I am not sure of what she might say or do. From what Alice said, she is livid, but has made no decisions on her actions. Alice will tell us if she decides on a course of action. Bella if she attacks you, I will kill her. I will not let her harm you in any way." I said squeezing Bella's hand.

"Edward, I am not afraid of her. I was jealous before but I know you. I know that you weren't with her, even when she used her charm on you. I know I was insecure about her when I was still human, but I feel strong and calm and secure in myself. If she can't take rejection that is her problem, you are mine Mr. Cullen." Bella wrapped her fingers around my neck kissing me deeply. Bella's reaction surprised me to the point of leaving me speechless.

Bella was the only woman I had ever thought of as a potential mate in the entire hundred years of my immortal life. Tanya may have had ideas about creating a relationship with me, but none of them had ever come to fruition. Tanya's attention had never seemed to falter over the years. I had known her intentions even though I made it clear I was not interested. At least I thought I had made my lack of interest clear.

"Bella, she may say things that will upset you. She could even make a direct attack on you. She is not thinking clearly. Alice believes she is so upset she may go to the Volturi about your pregnancy. A pregnant vampire would surely draw Aro here, especially since it is you." I admitted to her and myself for the first time the danger of the situation we now found ourselves in. If Tanya went to the Volturi, we would most certainly be tracked down and killed.

"So what is the plan then Edward? How do we keep her from going to Italy?" Bella asked pulling herself to my side, wrapping my arms around her. "We have some idea that Jane may be able to intimidate her to the point where she will leave well enough alone, but its an outside chance. I think we will have to try to convince her that your pregnancy is as natural for you as breathing. We need her to support this just like our family does." I said pulling my arms tightly around her.

"Edward, I know Tanya and her family are like cousins to you. I don't want to upset her. Maybe I should stay away until you all explain things go her. If she is as upset as you say, seeing me won't make her calm down any." Bella allowed. I knew she wouldn't want to leave my side, but was accepting that Tanya's reaction may be curbed by her not being downstairs when she and Corin arrived.

"Bella, you're my mate, I want you by my side at all times… Tanya will simply have to deal with that. Now shall we go downstairs and see what the others are up to? I don't think it is a good idea to have the wolves here when they arrive, it might just fan the flames." I admitted glumly pulling Bella off the bed with me.

"Bella, about what happened earlier…"

"Edward, drop it please…."

"Bella, I don't know what was going on with me. I was completely out of my head. I couldn't make myself snap out of it either…" I admitted. Bella spun on her heal and looked at me "Edward, I know it wasn't you. You would never act like that, but we don't know how this connection is effecting either of us. I know that I am not normally this calm, and you don't normally freak out.

That is why the others are here to help us through all of this" She said reaching up and caressing my cheek.

How could she be so understanding of the situation when I could barely look at myself in the mirror. She walked down the stairs ahead of me and I could almost feel the relief in the room as Jasper's gift hit me with it's full force. I was relieved for the presence of my family in all of this. They had been more supportive than I could ever have dreamed possible. In the past few years I had been the cause of so much turmoil in the lives of my family. I was more appreciative of their calming presence than I had ever been in my life before.


	164. Chapter 164

**Chapter 164 - Bella's POV**

We came downstairs to absolute chaos. Sam and Seth were locked in discussion with Esme and Alice. Rosalie was trying to keep Jacob off the furniture without embarrassing Esme, and Leah was propped up on the couch, her leg braced by several pillows. Carlisle was chastising Jane, and Paul was trying to stand up for her, explaining her motives, which only made Jane speak louder.

The noise was to the point where it hurt my ears. I poked a finger in each ear trying to keep the noise from overwhelming me. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, that seemed to be when Emmett noticed us on the stairs. He and Jasper were standing back watching the chaos ensue. "Everyone shut up!" Emmett shouted above all of the other voices in the room.

Everyone quieted instantly and turned their attention to Emmett. I pulled my fingers out of my ears and continued down the stairs. I felt like I was walking with a beach ball affixed to my front. I was starting to almost waddle as I walked, it was an odd sensation to be sure. I felt everyone's eyes on me. None of the wolves except Jacob had seen me this pregnant.

"Bella, you look… well…. I am…. your really pregnant" Seth stammered coming to give me a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me down from the stairs. He put me down and shook Edward's hand "Congratulations guys, when is the little one expected?" he asked. Seth was never someone to mince words. I think he was saying exactly what everyone else was thinking.

"Well anytime now" I grumbled feeling Edward's arms lock around me once again.

"So, how is Leah's leg?" Edward asked. He knew how much I hated to be the center of attention. He was trying to get people's minds off of me I was sure and I appreciated it. "Leah needs to stay off her leg for a few hours" Carlisle spoke up "Unfortunately I had to re-break it due to Leah's healing abilities. I was able to give her some morphine to dull the pain, but her temperature burns it off. Just as it happened when Jacob was injured."

"You don't need to talk about me in the third person" Leah called from the couch "I mean, I am right here, just talk to me." We all turned to see Leah propped up against the arm of the couch. She seemed to be less aggressive. I like to think that Leah was softening her views on us, but it was more likely Jasper's gift toning down her aggression.

"Sorry Leah, we didn't think you would want to talk to us, how are you feeling?" I said moving slightly toward her. Edward with his arm still wrapped around me protectively. I could see Leah trying to find words, but she was struggling. "I am feeling like an idiot, I need to apologize to all of you." She said flatly.

In my opinion Leah had every reason to hate us, but I hoped she would lighten her severe hate of us. She hated the fact she was a wolf, she hated that our presence her made her what she was. She was one of a kind, the only female wolf in the history of her tribe. She was a riddle even the elders could not explain.

"Jane, I'm sorry for what I said. It was mean and ignorant and uncalled for. I'm just glad you broke my leg instead of biting me, which you would have been within your rights to do." Leah admitted looking down at her hands. "I've been a jealous idiot and it took having my leg broken in three places to realize it. I am jealous that Paul imprinted. I am jealous that the others seem to be able to have normal lives. Most of all I am jealous of you Bella." She whispered under her breath.

"Leah, you don't need to apologize dear, we know how you feel" Esme said in a calming voice. "No, you all have been nothing but kind to us. Seth thinks the world of you and…. " Leah seemed lost for words again, she hung her head back "Aaahhhgggghh, it's so frustrating nor knowing what to say or how to say it." Leah cried out exasperated.

"Leah, you don't need to say anything, but I am proud of you taking responsibility like this" Sam grumbled in his deep woodsy voice. "Perhaps the Cullen's' would allow us all to start over. To develop a new relationship with none of the old preconceptions." Sam said and asked hopefully. Maybe a new understanding between us and the pack would be just the thing.

"I think that would be a good way to start a new treaty between our people" Carlisle said clapping Sam on the shoulder. "We should have that meeting between the tribe and your family soon, if Bella is up for it" Sam asked looking to me and Edward as if our word would be law.

"Perhaps after the baby comes. Bella has been quite tired and I don't think the long run would be advisable in her current condition." Carlisle mentioned in his doctor voice. "We can of course come here, Bella's safety, is of course a great concern of us too." Sam said looking kindly at me.

"To be completely honest Sam, Bella may be having the baby sooner rather than later… possibly toward the end of the week if all goes as planned." Carlisle said. A sound of awe came from the wolves in the room "That soon!? Is that safe? Is the baby big enough?" Sam stammered looking concerned as my father would look I am sure.

"Yes, we believe so, as I told you earlier the child has been growing at an immeasurable rate. From the tests we have run and the relative size of the child, it will be advisable to deliver soon. However, we have not been able to develop a way to change Bella back to her human form, although we are quite certain we have a way to complete her change. She would be one of us then. " Carlisle said allowing his words to sink in with the wolves.

"Sam, this is what I want, please don't think that I am evil for wanting it. If my baby is immortal I want to be able to see it grow up. I want to be there for all of it's firsts, first step, first.."

"Bella, you don't need to justify wanting to be a vampire to me" Sam said cutting me off. "We have known for a long while that this was the choice you had made. It may not been the ideal life we had hoped for, for Charlie Swan's daughter, but you have made your decision." Sam said forcing a small grin. "If your child is anywhere as strong and understanding as it's parents then the tribe will be happy to have it as a friend."

I noticed as Sam spoke that Jacob had disappeared. I looked to see a shadow disappear into the forest just past the back deck of the house. I knew it was all because it would be too hard for Jacob to hear. The baby was coming, I was with Edward and now the fact that the pack was accepting of us. Even accepting the fact that I would no longer be human… that in itself would rip Jacob's heart out.

I hated to see him hurt, but hated more not to see him at all. He was my best friend and had helped me get thought the hardest time in my life. I would never abandon him nor would I ever take him for granted. I had hurt him in ways that I would never understand. I knew he felt more than friendship for me and at one time my feelings for him had changed. He was not just a friend in his eyes. I had tried to never blur that line, but by trying to save him from the newborns so many months ago, when I had kissed him things had changed. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't take it back.

"We are expecting some guests later this evening, towards midnight Sam. I think it would be best if you and the pack be gone by then. If Leah is able to move, of course." Carlisle said his words pulling me back to reality. Corin and Tanya would be here in a few hours. I hoped that things went well, that Tanya accepted our relationship and things didn't come down to a fight. I didn't want the Cullen's to have to chose me over a dear friend.

I tried to think of what I would say to her. How I could explain how I felt about Edward or how much this baby meant to all of us. How much I loved Edward and how he loved me… Then I thought, what the heck am I doing? I don't need to justify myself to her. None of us need to justify ourselves to her. She is not part of our lives, I haven't seen her in the entire three years I have known Edward. I barely heard her name in that whole time. The only time we needed her or her family, she refused to help. Victoria and the newborns would have killed us all and if it hadn't been for Jacob and the pack. We might have all died that day.

No, Tanya didn't deserve the reverence I was giving her. She was a spoiled coward with a high opinion of herself and needed to be taken down a few notches. The pack was more family than Tanya could ever be to me. She was not important. I would not allow her to be important to me.

I took a deep breath and thought about all that had been said, and all of a sudden it struck me "Oh Edward, Charlie is going to kill me. I should have called at dinner time" I groaned looking at the clock, it was just past nine o'clock and I knew Charlie would still be awake. Edward scooped me into his arms, "Well, let's call him before he sends out the national guard." Edward said a crooked grin across his beautiful face. He spirited me away to his room, where I could call my father in peace.


	165. Chapter 165

**Chapter 165 - Edward's POV**

I left Bella to speak with Charlie in peace while I returned downstairs to find that Sam had returned home leaving Paul and Seth to see to Leah's safety. It was evident that he was more and more trusting of the current situation that we found ourselves in. Seth seemed to be actively waging war against Emmett in some bloody war game for the playsation 3. Leah watched as the two of them battled viciously onscreen.

Jane and Paul were nowhere to be seen but the sounds coming from the spare room stopped me from wondering about their location. Esme seemed to be whipping up some snacks for Leah and Seth in the kitchen and Alice was sitting on Jasper's knee, the look on her face a thousand miles away. I appreciated Alice's attention to the Tanya situation, I felt more confident knowing that Bella felt secure in herself. Secure enough not to let Tanya's presence distract her from our life together.

Rosalie seemed to be downstairs helping Carlisle in order to stay out of smell range of the wolves. I have to admit I had gotten used to their scent over the months since the newborn attack. It actually didn't bother me anymore. I was sure Rose would eventually adjust and accept the scent of the wolves, especially if Jane was intending on sticking around. Although it had taken Rose a few years to warm up to Bella…. It may take her as much time to accept the wolves. I still felt it was inevitable.

I went back to reading the book that Bella and I had begun earlier in the day, even though a lot of it would not apply to our child it was good to have a point of reference. Natural childbirth was out, a c-section was the only way the child could be delivered safely. The chapter on how the baby would mature was alright although since the baby's growth was accelerated. How the baby should develop was a good question… I began to wonder. If the baby's growth continued on this accelerated rate it would look to be a year old before it was four months old.

What if the aging continued, would we watch our child age and die before it was thirty? I don't think Bella would be able to deal with that, I know I wouldn't. Perhaps Carlisle would be able to find a way to stop the baby from growing so quickly. I shivered at the thought.

I was getting away from myself, what mattered was the present not what might happen in the future. We didn't even know the child's needs or wants at this point. We only knew that no matter what this child would be l I felt the loved. It had uncles, aunts and grandparents to meet, along with an extended family of friends and allies.

After about a half hour I heard a muffled thump come from upstairs and instantly felt sick to my stomach. I launched myself off the couch and vaulted up the stairs taking several stairs in each leap. I felt the pursuit of Alice and Jasper and heard Esme call for Carlisle immediately but that was left far behind me. I could no longer hear Bella talking on the phone to her father, I couldn't hear her at all.

I raced into the room and found Bella collapsed on the floor by the window, she wasn't moving except for her chest rising and falling gently. "Bella" I whispered softly, gently shaking her. Still no movement. Carlisle was in the doorway before I could call for him. "Bella wake up" I hissed my eyes focusing on her face for the slightest movement. "Son, You need to move I need to examine Bella, or, actually put her on the bed" Carlisle instructed.

I picked Bella up and placed her on the bed in one swift movement. She had still not moved or made a sound under her own power. Carlisle was listening to her heart and also put his stethoscope to her stomach listening for the baby. "They both sound fine, I am not sure of the cause of Bella's collapse" he muttered.

I was not happy with that answer I gently cupped Bella's cheek "Bella, wake up, please wake up" I said quietly. If the baby was sucking the life out of her there was only one recourse. I turned to ask Carlisle about delivering the baby immediately but felt Bella stir under my fingers. She groaned gently and her eyes flickered open and her eyes focused on me "Ugh, what happened?" she groaned.

Relief spread through me, Bella was alright. "We were hoping you might be able to tell us that Bella" Carlisle asked his concern not only paternal but medical most of all. "I just felt really dizzy and then I woke up here, I'm fine… kind of tired but I'm okay Edward." she whispered her confidence slightly shaking in her voice.

"Bella you scared the life out of me… how do you feel do you want anything" I asked.

"Bella, when was the last time you fed?" Carlisle asked over speaking my question. His was the more important of course, I looked to Bella for an answer I thought I already knew. "Well, I guess this morning, I'm not really hungry" She admitted her face falling when she sensed our disappointment.

"Bella, you need to feed on small amounts regularly the baby needs nutrition on an ongoing basis, that may be what caused your collapse. Would you like something particular to eat? I am sure some blood would help, please try to eat something" Carlisle pleaded standing at the side of the bed.

Bella groaned, I knew how she felt about eating when she wasn't hungry but Carlisle was smart to bring the baby's need into the discussion. "Alright" she sighed "I'll eat something, what is Esme cooking it smells good" She said trying to sit up. "Bella, stay were you are I'll bring you some" Alice chirped disappearing out the door before she could refuse.

"Edward, I'd like to go downstairs, I really am fine" she said looking into my eyes. "First you need to eat, then I will consider moving you" I said sternly "Your not allowed to scare me like that Bella" I purred kissing her on the forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I should have called for you when I first felt dizzy but I wanted to finish talking to Charlie." She muttered looking guiltily at her intertwined fingers. "Don't look like that… I was scared, It doesn't mean I don't love you"

I kissed her chastely on the lips pulling away to see a shocked expression on her face. "Did you feel that?" she asked looking down at her stomach. I shook my head and she grabbed my hand placing it right below her belly button. For a moment nothing happened and then a strong vibration shook my hand. "What is that?" I whispered looking to Bella, she shrugged.

"Carlisle!" I called hearing him on the stairs almost immediately. "Edward, it doesn't feel bad its just strange" Bella assured me taking my wrist. "Bella, this doesn't seem right… just let Carlisle feel it for himself okay" she nodded looking toward the door.

"Carlisle, Bella is experiencing a strange sensation" I said as Carlisle made his way over to the bed. He gently placed his hand against her stomach and raised an eyebrow. "Bella what does it feel like to you?" he asked. Bella looked to me then to Carlisle, "Like vibrating or humming I can't really tell it is the weirdest sensation" Bella said squeezing my hand.

Carlisle put his stethoscope against her stomach and gasped. "What? What is it?" Bella and I asked in unison. Carlisle didn't say and simply handed me the stethoscope Bella was looking particularly stressed but I positioned the headset to my ears and pressed the scope against her stomach. The most amazing sound the sound of a tiny heart beating on top of that I could hear thoughts… they were undefined and non-specific but I could feel the thoughts of my child.

I handed the stethoscope to Bella and nodded smiling broadly at her, she put the buds in her ears and the look on her face simply melted my heart. "The baby's heart is beating!" she yelled dropping the scope to the floor and flinging her arms around me. Not knowing what the baby's vitals needed to be before birth the fact that it's hear was now beating too everyone by shock, including Carlisle his thoughts were swirling from idea to idea but none of it mattered. Bella was happy, our baby had a heartbeat like a human and I was in love with two very real things in my life. Bella and the baby were my only concern.

Alice appeared at the door with a tray of food. "You should eat Bella" She beamed. Her thoughts turned to me "_Edward, Tanya and Corin will be here within the hour." _I nodded "Thanks Alice."

Bella would eat and then we would deal with the situation at hand.


	166. Chapter 166

**Chapter 166 - Edward's POV**

Paul was reluctant to leave Jane with Tanya coming, but we assured him that Jane was much more scary than Tanya could ever be. His relationship with Jane was becoming more serious as the days went on, although I was sure they had yet to be intimate. The logistics of being intimate with a being that could kill you with a gentle nip of her teeth. It made me wonder if Paul could develop an immunity to Jane's venom like Bella had. It was an interesting theory but there was other things on my mind.

Seth stood at the back door arguing with Emmett about the score of the game, while Paul helped Leah off the couch. She tested her weight against her newly healed leg bone. She walked tentatively on it, her thoughts drifted back to the painful re-breaking of the bone. She didn't want to go through that again and thought it would be best if she took it easy.

"Edward, we can stay, I mean if this Tanya chick is going to cause trouble for you guys it's our trouble too" Leah said. She had never really addressed me as anything but a leach but I was impressed by the growth she had made in just a few hours. "That is very generous of you but I think it best of Tanya doesn't know about the existence of the pack, At least for now." I said catching Seth's eye. Leah and Seth nodded in understanding although Seth hated the idea of leaving us to face this alone.

Seth and Paul braced Leah on each side and they took off toward LaPush. I had offered to lend them a car, but they were not interested. The wolves were self sufficient when it came to transportation. They preferred to run.

I had brought Bella downstairs after her meal and now my family was crowding around her to hear the baby's heartbeat for themselves. Emmett seemed to be the most enthralled by the sound of the tiny beating heart. We could now all hear it without the stethoscope. As for myself, I was beginning to get more in tune with the thoughts of my child and felt it's contentment with it's current situation. Love and trust for Bella, and the sacrifices she had made for the child.

The baby seemed to have a real understanding of what was happening outside of the womb, which was very interesting to me. Perhaps the baby through it's connection with Bella could perceive things how Bella saw them. I wanted to discuss this with Bella and Carlisle but the opportunity hadn't presented itself.

Carlisle was downstairs working on his research with regards to Bella's transformation. Bella on the other hand was so euphoric in the feeling of being so connected to her child. Her earlier collapse still worried me, she was so weak, although after eating her color had returned and she seemed more energetic. Perhaps Carlisle was correct and it was simply the fact that she was malnourished at the time.

I heard a car pull off the main road and the tires crunch along the gravel of the driveway. Everyone else heard it too, as they now all stood at attention their thoughts focused on our new guests. Bella looked somewhat nervous, "don't worry love, everything will be alright" I whispered kissing Bella gently on the lips. Carlisle appeared from downstairs having heard the car approaching.

"Well, I guess we should welcome our guests" He said clapping his hands together walking towards the front door. I heard the sound of the car doors slam as the inevitable approached. Jane was keeping to her room. She would be available if needed, but it might be best if some people didn't know we were sheltering a former member of the guard.

"Tanya, Corin, so glad to see you again" Carlisle said had done anything at this point not to be polite. However, I was on edge I could feel the tension of my family through their thoughts. Every one of them would jump to the defense of myself or Bella in an instant.

Corin came through the door first and bowed graciously to all of us. She walked quickly over to me and Bella. "Bella, you look lovely, Edward I am so happy to be included in your happiness." She bowed again and I bowed back. Bella remained sitting she was more comfortable that way and I didn't want to risk her fainting again. Corin squeezed Bella's hand and went to greet Esme. I watched as Tanya entered the room just in front of Carlisle.

Tanya was what would be considered a very attractive woman her strawberry blond hair fell in soft curls around her face. She was about the same height as Rosalie and looked a few years older than myself, although age was relative when it came to vampires. I had never thought of Tanya as the jealous type, but her thoughts betrayed her. Her eyes found Bella at my side instantly and she leered at her. Tanya's eyes focused on Bella's stomach and she thought some things that I hadn't even dreamed of.

The immortal child, that was why Tanya was here.

"Hello everyone" Tanya said politely. "I thought it best if I get Corin here as quickly as possible" She cooed her voice as smooth and silky as ever. Esme stepped forward then "Of course Tanya, you are welcome here as always."

"I am afraid I will not be welcome much longer Esme, but I have come to say my peace" Tanya said clenching her teeth. "So this is her, the powerful, pregnant, half-breed." Tanya hissed, staring down Bella from across the room.

"Yes, Tanya, this is Bella…. My mate!" I hissed in response. She was taken aback slightly, hearing me say the word 'mate'. So much so that her thoughts still called possession over me. That I was hers not Bella's, though I had never belonged to anyone but Bella. "I would appreciate if you wouldn't call my mate a half-breed" I warned bringing Tanya's attention back to the matter at hand.

"What are you Cullen's trying to do? Get us all killed?? First the half-breed. That should have the Volturi breaking down your door and now a child. If it weren't completely unnatural to begin with… An immortal child is grounds for the entire coven to be systematically destroyed along with everyone whom has ever know them. You are endangering my family's lives along with your own. You are not this stupid Carlisle!" She stammered her anger permeating the room she was basically seething every word. Every breath that escaped her lips was filled with resentment and anger.

The immortal children were a plague at the time, a time before we even knew Tanya. Her mother Sasha had turned a child, making it a vampire. There was a problem though, the children could not be taught, they were frozen with the same amount of inelegance that they had accumulated during their lives. A ravenous child could decimate a small town killing all of it's inhabitants within hours. The Volturi had of course become involved, but had spared Tanya, Kate and Irina because they had no knowledge of the child. Their mother on the other hand was destroyed along with the child.

I now understood where Tanya's anger was coming from. She was angry about the baby, not simply my relationship with Bella. "Tanya, we have no idea what capabilities that this child may have. It has already surprised us in many ways." Carlisle tried to explain.

"No, Carlisle, this is not something that you can explain away. The child is a danger. What if it goes on a rampage? What if it wipes this pathetic little town off the map? The Volturi will be here and then what will you do?" Tanya turned to me at that point "You think your mate's gift will keep them at bay? For how long? Is her strength immeasurable?"

"Tanya, that's enough… Bella is having this child, and we will deal with whatever comes with it. You have said your peace. I thank you for assisting us by bringing Corin so quickly, but if you continue to insult my mate by calling her a half-breed, I will remove you." I hissed glaring at Tanya from Bella's side. Bella had gotten to her feet and clung to my arm tightly.

Tanya hissed in disgust looking about the room trying find at least one other that might share her opinion. She spun around and found the red piercing eyes of Jane staring back at her "If your only concern is the Volturi, I assure you, we are well aware of Edward and Bella" Jane purred her black cloak skirting along the floor. Her hair pulled back into a bun and her mouth set into a sneer. Jane was the complete perfect sinister package of the Volturi.

Tanya cowered back into the room with a simple look from Jane. The look on Tanya's face was priceless.


	167. Chapter 167

**Chapter 167 - Bella's POV**

Jane sashayed into the room, her cloak barely clearing the floor. Tanya took two steps back for every one that Jane took forward. "Tanya is it? I believe you were concerned about the Volturi. I can assure you Aro is aware of Bella's condition." She said clearly and concisely. Yes, Aro was aware of Bella's being a half breed, but not of her being pregnant. He may not be aware of many things since the complete breakdown in the structure of the guard had taken place.

Jane looked just as vicious as she had during her time with the guard. Lips pursed and gaze never relenting. "Jane" Tanya gasped, Jane's lip curled into a slight smirk. "As you can see your concern for this coven is unwarranted, you should go home now" Jane hissed.

Emmett was standing to one side looking way too interested in the confrontation between Jane and Tanya. Unfortunately for us the look on Emmett's face was too happy and Tanya saw him. Tanya looked around the room frantically. I could see the concern on her face.

"What is going on?" Tanya mumbled to the room of now embarrassed vampires. Jane's ruse had failed because of Emmett's weakness as a straight man. "Enough, Jane, take your hair down and relax… Tanya, we know why you are here" I said stepping out from behind Edward, his arm wrapped around me instinctively.

"Oh do you?" She hissed sarcastically. "Of course Alice would tell you…" she sighed. "You probably think me an overbearing shrew for all of the thoughts going through my head on the drive up here. I am sure Alice told you that I intended to make trouble… and I did. I am a bad looser. Even worse when I have had my eye on something as long as I have." She said glaring at Edward and settling her gaze back to me.

"I don't think any of you have any idea what this child may bring with it. Beautiful yes, joyous in it's nature, but make no mistake a vampire child will attack anything with a heartbeat. I have seen it. You love Edward and this family, do not bring this thing into existence…. It will be the condemnation of you all." Tanya said whirling about to face Jane once again.

"You, you and the guard killed all the children and anyone who had knowledge of them. Entire coven's were destroyed for even having the thought of changing a child or bearing witness to a vampire child." Tanya spit the words at Jane. "As you said Tanya, those children were changes, this child will be born. A completely different set of circumstances come into play. This child will be a truly new entity entirely. We can not know what this child may mean to our kind." Jane answered calmly, leaning against the newel post at the bottom of the stairs.

"What then, will you kill the coven and kidnap the child and bring it to your masters for experiment? First you befriend them, then you betray them? You sicken me, you Volturi scum!" Tanya spat as Jane charged toward her Emmett was able to grab Jane before she was able to grab hold of Tanya.

"I am not Volturi. I am their friend because they are the only people who have treated me kindly. You have no idea who I truly am!" Jane growled pinned beneath Emmett's huge arms. Jasper had circled to one side of Tanya, but not behind her, allowing her some path of escape.

"Wait! All of you just listen, please" I cried at the top of my lungs. "Jane, please, I think you need to cool off" I said motioning to the backdoor. Jane threw up her hands and marched out the backdoor followed closely by Rosalie, possibly thinking she could calm Jane down. "Tanya please sit down and let us talk about this rationally" I said feeling Edward squeeze me as a gentle reassurance. "Tanya, please… nothing can be settled in this screaming match" Edward said agreeing with me.

Corin seemed to be taken back by Tanya's behavior and had remained quiet until she gently cleared her throat and spoke "Tanya, I understand your concerns but please approach this in a more diplomatic fashion. The true nature of this one of a kind child can not be known until it is born. Your preconceived notions of the immortal children can not be applied to such an unknown. We are allowing emotions to blind us to what is truly before us. Can you not see that this child is in essence a miracle." Corin's words were wise and articulate, but they also struck a cord with me.

A miracle, my child with Edward was a miracle. No other vampire known had ever been pregnant, even if I wasn't entirely a vampire. Nobody even thought to think that vampires were fertile. Our child would be unique in this world.

"Yes, Tanya please, let us tell you about the child so far. I am afraid you have developed feelings without the true facts" Carlisle said calmly motioning for Tanya to sit. "Carlisle, I do not need to know the facts as you call them. The mere presence of a pregnant vampire is abnormal. Edward's mate is an abomination and so is the child" Tanya continued. I could feel Edward growl behind me starting deep in his chest. I grabbed his hands and clamped them tightly around me, I was not going to let go for the life of me. I did not want Edward to hurt this woman, this friend, if I could possibly keep him from it.

"You seem to know me Tanya, but I don't know you at all, I thought you were a friend to this family" I said taking a deep breath. "Now I see that was a wrong presumption to make, because a friend would listen to reason. A friend would not allow myth or legend to influence them. A friend would want the truth… you seem very willing to jump to the wrong conclusion with outdated information, but when it comes to the truth, you refuse to hear it." I hissed. I would stand up for myself in this. Edward would protect me I know, but if Tanya needed someone to hate I wanted it to be me, not Edward.

"Huh, I don't even know you, why would I believe a word you said?" Tanya glared at me with her golden eyes. I felt everyone's eyes on me then, even those of Jane and Rosalie out in the backyard. "Tanya, what reason would I have to lie to you. You are going to make your own mind up no matter what we say anyhow." I paused and Tanya's body position relaxed slightly. "Alright, tell me the facts and I will make up my own mind."

We all took up seats around the dining table, allowing Tanya to join us when she was ready. Edward pulled out a chair for me at the opposite side of the room from where Tanya would enter. I could sense his concern for my well being. I had to admit I still felt rather groggy from earlier, although the dizziness had let up. I was still feeling strange. "Bella, are you alright, you look tired" Edward whispered quietly into my ear. I whispered back that I was fine, just a bit tired.

Jane and Rosalie had come back from outside and now sat between Emmett and Jasper on the right side of the table. Carlisle and Corin had stayed in the living room with Tanya to attempt to calm her down. During their absence Edward took the opportunity to inform me of the death of Tanya's mother at the hands of the Volturi because of her creation of an immortal child. I could understand why Tanya felt such strong hate for the them.

I had a new appreciation and understanding of how painful it was for Rosalie and Esme not to be able to have children. They didn't even have the option of creating children to love and raise. The immortal children, or at least what I knew of them sounded like a terrible thing. It scared me to dream that my child could be a blood crazed killer. What could we do…. What if our child was a threat to all humans and animals alike. Would we be able to…. No, our child would never be like that. It would be teachable, would learn wrong from right.

Carlisle and Corin entered the dining room followed closely by Tanya. She took a moment to see where we all were and sat on the edge of her seat near the head of the table. Carlisle began explaining all about genes and immunity, venom and dosages. He explained how I may finish my transformation after the baby was born. Tanya's patience seemed to be wavering as he continued to speak. She interrupted Carlisle halfway into his description of the CT scan findings. "Carlisle, none of what you are saying is influencing my thoughts differently, the child is a menace and should be destroyed" She growled standing up from the table.

"Everyone, can Bella and I speak to Tanya alone please?" Edward said loudly enough to be heard by everyone. I could see the reluctance in their eyes as they looked to Edward. "Please everyone" he said. "Tanya and I need to say some things to each other" Edward said, staring at Tanya sitting across the table from us.

Tanya smirked, "Yes we do… your 'mate' and I on the other hand have nothing to say to one another" she spat. "If you want to speak to me Tanya, Bella stays" Edward said squeezing my hand gently under the table. It looked to me that Edward was tired of the false pretences and wanted to settle things once and for all.


	168. Chapter 168

**Chapter 168 - Edward's POV**

As the others filtered out of the room their thoughts were confused. Concern for Bella and myself, but also acceptance of my want to speak with Tanya alone. Tanya's thoughts had betrayed her. She was using the threat of immortal children as a guise to her true reason for being here. Her Jealousy was the most prevalent thing on her mind.

In her thoughts, she had been wearing me down over the past century and had me to the point that any day now I would jump willingly into her bed. The thought itself was ridiculous, I had never been more than friends to Tanya. If anything I would have been more attracted to Kate, her sister. At least Kate paid me no special attention and treated me like a real person, rather than a prize to be won as Tanya did.

Tanya's thoughts were drifting as to how she might win me back from Bella. That was when I had had enough of her fantasies. "I am not an object Tanya, there is no winning or loosing. I have made my choice." I said trying to be as direct as possible. "No Edward, your wrong… This newborn can't possibly make you happy like I can." Tanya retorted practically seething her disdain toward Bella.

"Tanya, I don't think I have made myself clear… I am not interested in you as a mate, as a conquest or at all, in a sexual manner. Bella is all of that to me and more. You are a friend, if we can even say that, after this intrusion into my private life" I hissed pulling Bella closer.

"Your wrong Edward this…. This Half Breed cannot make you happy. Even if she survives the birth of this child, she is not one of us… she is a joke. She may be as powerful as Corin says, but that power could kill her. It could kill you. She is a danger to all of you." Tanya hissed. She was using every bit of ammunition she had to make me turn against Bella. The only thing she was succeeding in was making me hate her even more.

"You ran to Denali, you came to me when you first met her because you could not tolerate to be in the same room with her. You hated her, you wanted to stay with me, don't you remember?" Tanya said, bringing forth a bit of information that I had not told Bella completely. Bella knew I had gone to Denali when I was first confronted by her scent. The fact that I was considering staying there, with Tanya's family, was not something I had discussed with Bella.

I looked to see a slight grin on Bella's face, she was not upset with me. I know she accepted the fact long ago that I would have done anything to keep her safe. Even if that had involved staying away from her, though my willpower had crumbled long ago when it came to Bella. "Edward, can I say something?" Bella asked quietly, I nodded.

"Tanya, I don't know you, but I realize how strongly you feel for Edward. This family thinks of you as a kindred spirit, highly enough to refer to you and yours as cousins. Why on earth would you come here and attack Edward over his choice in a mate. Attack me without knowing me and attack our child without cause. I may be a newborn, a half-breed as you call it, but I love Edward with my entire being. I will not let you destroy this family over your jealousy for what we have and you think you lost. You have this idea that you are entitled to something which was not yours to claim in the first place. You have known Edward for a long time, and if anything, I am jealous of that. You have a long standing friendship with him that I can't hope to have. You have a hundred years of friendship…" Bella paused to look at me, I saw that her eyes were starting to loose the deep crimson color already, she looked tired, but her eyes were kind.

"You, little girl have no idea of how Edward and I spent the last hundred years. I watched as he came into himself. He became a strong vampire over the past hundred years with my help. When he was first changed he was so quiet, so shy…. I helped him get past the restrictions of humanity, if it weren't for my advances he might have never looked at you twice." Tanya's opinion of herself was more inflated than I had even dreamed. It wasn't her that had opened my eyes to what I could be, it wasn't her that made me what I was today. Over the last century, I had developed a sense of myself through the help of my family. However since the day I met Bella, that sense of myself had matured and changed exponentially. Bella's love had changed me more than anything in my life.

"Tanya, You may have opened my eyes to possibilities, but it was my family that helped me become what I am today. I have been completely changed by my relationship with Bella, she is everything to me. Our child is simply an outward symbol of our union. We are true soul mates. She feels what I feel, I feel what she feels. There is no mistaking what we have together. You are trying to cling to something that never was. I do not love you Tanya, I never have, I never will." I growled. I was normally more polite than this, downplaying Tanya's advances with a gentleman's courtesy, but Tanya's insistence was irritating.

Tanya's thoughts focused on my last words and I could feel her ultimate despair. She was a woman in need. She had spent the last hundred years focused on gaining her prize and to be beaten to that prize was not sitting well with her. She had come here against her sister's advice, against the council of Eleazar and Carmen. She wanted to see Bella with her own eyes. She was determined to try to win me back, but her hopes had been dashed seeing Bella round with my child.

Tanya was angry but before her thoughts focused on a plan of action she was hurling herself across the table at Bella. I instantly threw the table up and away blocking Tanya from her intended target. Bella was on her feet in a second flat, but Tanya circled the table first. Her face was twisted with pure hatred. "Get out of the way Edward, she doesn't deserve you" She hissed couching as if to attack. I could sense Bella behind me, her breathing was laboured perhaps in shock, I dare not turn to check on her. Tanya would advance then and possibly get past me to lay a hand on Bella.

"Tanya, you can leave now and go home and we will pretend this never happened, but if you lay one finger on her I will kill you" I hissed through clenched teeth. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Rosalie and Emmett had made their way downstairs they were quietly positioning themselves behind Tanya. "NO, stay were you are both of you! This does not concern you" She growled circling more towards Bella and myself.

I kept Bella behind me urging her to move against the wall to the relative safety of the living room. Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had joined Rosalie and Emmett, but now that Tanya had moved, they had no chance of sneaking up on her. Corin was the last to appear, I was not sure where Jane had disappeared to. "Tanya, you need to leave this house before things go too far" Corin called to her. "If you leave now with no further trouble I will protect you until you are off Cullen land. This argument cannot be won. You are outnumbered and not thinking properly."

Tanya growled at the implication that she was going to loose this fight. It had been a one sided fight all along. Tanya wanted to fight and we simply wanted to defuse the situation before it came to blows. Yes, it was something that should have never gotten to this point. She felt as if I had led her on for years. If I had simply told her in a blunt fashion that I did not feel anything for her it may have never come to this. Once again my Victorian ideals were biting me in the ass.

"Tanya, this hasn't gone too can leave now and we will forget this ever happened" I growled. I was willing to let this all go, however forgiveness was another issue. Vampires had very long memories. Tanya's attempt to attack Bella was not something I would forgive or forget any time in the near future. I may have understood where Tanya's anger and passion was coming from, but I didn't have to accept her behavior.

Tanya was not hearing any of it, she wanted blood. She was primed for a fight. Before I realized what was happening, I saw Tanya convulsing on the floor. That was when I saw Jane walk across the back deck of the house and through the door into the room. Jasper and Emmett pounced on a disabled Tanya and hauled her to her feet.

Carlisle stepped forward "Tanya, you are no longer welcome in my home. If you refuse to leave on your own, we will escort you off of our land. If you persist we will request your family come collect you." Carlisle's words effected Tanya more deeply than I would have ever imagined. Tanya held great stock in Carlisle's opinion of her. She hated disappointing him, and tended to think of him as a father figure that she never had, even though their age by appearance was similar.

"I'll go, but this child… its… it's not natural Carlisle. You may have to kill it. Can you do that? Can you put the welfare of your family ahead of your heart? I don't want you to have to do that, but if this child is what I think it is, you may have no choice" Tanya hissed. Her words were not lost on me. This child could be ravenous, it could be something we would not be able to control. I shook my head forcing those terrible thoughts to the back of my mind. This child was different, I was convinced that I would be able to feel evil if it was present in our child.

"Emmett, Jasper… please make sure Tanya finds her car and makes it out of the area safely" Carlisle growled turning his back and walking out of the room. Tanya's face fell into a terrible frown and she stopped fighting. Carlisle's disappointment in her was evident, his friendship with the Denali vampires was resting on the edge of a blade. Tanya's outburst finished, Jasper and Emmett hauled her towards the front door.

I turned to face Bella seeing her face locked in a frown I pulled her into my arms. "Are you alright?" she sobbed into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry" she mumbled into my shoulder. "Bella, you are my only concern, don't worry about her. You are all I care about" I whispered. Bella trembled in my arms… Tanya's words may have not bothered me, but evidently it had effected Bella more deeply than I could have known.


	169. Chapter 169

**Chapter 169 - Bella's POV**

I collapsed into a puddle at Edward's feet. A sobbing, useless mass of uncontrolled emotions. I sobbed for what seemed like hours and it felt like the weight of my emotions would crush me. What had just happened was the icing on the cake. Edward and Carlisle had basically disowned Tanya on my account. I felt so guilty.

"Shhhh Bella, it's alright, Bella your okay" Edward whispered to me through my sobs. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I felt like such a cry-baby. Nothing had happened to me, I wasn't injured or harmed in any way, but I felt like hell. Everything that had happened with Tanya, would never have happened if not for me. On top of that, what she had said about the baby being a danger… Oh god, I couldn't even wrap my head around it. Could the child that Edward and I created be a bloodthirsty killer?

I felt Edward pick me up, but I couldn't seem to free myself from my thoughts. If this baby was a danger, what would we do about it? How can one person be so completely and utterly disabled by their feelings. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I don't know what's wrong with me" I muttered between gasping sobs. Edward had placed me gently on the couch and everyone was gathered around. I noticed immediately the absence of Emmett and Jasper. They must still be escorting Tanya away from here. I am sure if Jasper was here I would not be feeling as… as overcome by everything.

I took several deep breaths trying to calm myself down. "Bella dear you have nothing to feel sorry for" Esme said calmly, hugging me where I sat. "But, but all of that with Tanya… if not for me…" "Bella, Tanya chose her own path. None of what happened here was at all your fault" Carlisle assured me. "But…" "Bella stop, your going to make yourself sick, you need to calm down" Edward murmured. "Tanya had no right to say those things to you, I don't want you to give it a second thought" He said pulling me against his chest wrapping his arms around me.

"Carlisle, if I had thought that Tanya would have come here to upset Bella I would have never agreed to allow her to drive me" Corin said apologetically. "Please, Corin there was no way of you knowing. It was simply an unfortunate turn of events" Carlisle said. It seemed that the Tanya situation, at that point, was a closed subject.

"Bella, you look pale would you like something to eat?" Rosalie offered "Or some blood, I think there is still some in the fridge… whatever you want." Carlisle and Corin stepped away to talk about the procedure and what that entailed on Corin's part. "Umm, sure some blood would be great and maybe a sandwich?" I muttered feeling quite embarrassed by my outburst. As Rose and Esme set to work in the kitchen Alice sat across from Edward and me, staring at us both.

"What is it Alice?" Edward groaned, resting his arm across the top of the couch. "Haven't you two realized it? Your emotions flipped" Alice said excitedly. "Flipped? What are you talking about Alice?" I asked pulling myself more into a sitting position. "Really Bella, you must have realized that you have been the emotional rock in your relationship for the past few weeks and Edward has had the emotional consistency of a marshmallow. Now it's flipped" Alice chirped, looking very happy with herself.

"Wait, Alice your saying all of those things that I did were because I had Bella's emotions and she had mine? What made it change back?" Edward asked, looking very interested in Alice's theory. "I have no idea, but now that Bella is the emotional marshmallow we can only assume it happened in the last hour or so. Maybe the baby is effecting your link in strange ways" Alice suggested. Edward looked at me with a reassuring smile "Maybe when Jasper gets back he will have some more insight for us" Edward squeezed me reassuringly.

Rose and Esme appeared with a ham sandwich and a glass of blood, which smelled a lot more appetizing than the sandwich. I relented and carefully chewed the sandwich and took sips of blood to wash it down. From the look on Edward's face it made him happy to see me eat, so I ate the larger portion of the sandwich before pushing it away. I wasn't really full or hungry, I was still feeling guilty for all the trouble I had caused.

"Is it okay if I get some fresh air. I feel like I have been in the house for ages" I grumbled, setting the plate on the coffee table. Edward looked at me as if I was going to run off on him "Just for a walk, a bit of air. I feel like a beached wale and I need to move around a bit" I sighed, throwing my legs off the couch. Edward was helping me up before I knew he was off the couch.

"Edward it's okay, Alice can come with me… she can see if anything bad would happen" I said looking Edward in the eyes. He looked somewhat concerned, but Alice said "Nope, nothing bad in the forecast… We won't even go past where you can see us from the house. I mean it is dark out and all, you wouldn't want us getting lost" Alice winked taking me hand. I wriggled out of her grasp went up on my tiptoes and kissed Edward full on the lips. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed me back, supporting my weight.

"Oh please, either come with me Bella or get a room!" Alice moaned. I growled at my best friend. I wanted to go talk to Alice, but kissing Edward was so much more inviting. I felt Edwards hands tighten at my sides pushing me away. "Later love, I want to talk to Carlisle, you two have a good walk" Edward said kissing me on the forehead. I reluctantly allowed Alice to pull me out the back door, onto the deck and into the backyard.

Alice and I walked at human speed for several minutes before she turned to me, "Okay Bella, we are out of hearing range, what is it that you want to ask?" Damn insightful little pixie I grumbled to myself combing my fingers through my hair. "Well I was thinking about what Tanya said…"

"Bella, please tell me you didn't take anything that raving loon said seriously! Bella, she would have said anything to upset can't believe her" Alice groaned walking in a circle throwing her hands in the air. "Alice I know she was trying to upset me, but what about the baby, what if it's a cold blooded killer? How could I live with that, if it hurt Jacob, Seth, or even Charlie…."

"Bella, if your asking me if the baby is going to be dangerous, I can't tell you that. The baby's thoughts aren't formed enough for it to make decisions and even if it did, it doesn't understand the difference between good and evil." Alice said. Her answer didn't give me any peace at all I was envisioning a child standing on the top of a pile of bodies dripping in blood. "Bella, stop that right now… you are not spawning a killer!" Alice snapped.

I leaned against a tree resting my full weight against it. I placed my hands against my stomach, feeling the gentle movements of the baby against my fingers. I felt Alice's hands take me by both shoulders "Bella, look at yourself, you are a good person. This baby is going to be surrounded by people that love it. Edward and you will be the best parents… I mean Edward at least can be up for all those midnight feedings. Rosalie and I are going to have the best clothes for it. Emmett will play all the little kid games, Jasper will be able to tell us if it's upset or sad. You have a doctor to take care of all of the child's needs. Of course Esme with be a sympathetic ear to the child and it's mother." Alice grilled at me

"Alice, we can't be sure, the baby might be… I mean, what if the Volturi hear about it. Aro would want the baby, whether to experiment on it or not. I can't even bear the idea of the Volturi anywhere near my child or family ever again." I sobbed at the idea.

"Bella look at me, nothing is set in stone, but I know in my heart that your child is going to be just like you. Your heart, your love, everything that you feel toward Edward. The baby feels all of that. The baby is surrounded by love at all times. Bella please tell me you are hearing me… No child in the world will be surrounded by more love than this child. For cripes sake even Emmett is goo goo gah gahing all over the place. You have the guys all wrapped around the baby's fingers and it's not even born yet!" Alice said excitedly.

Alice pulled me into a hug. I knew I was being ridiculous asking her the future of something so unknown. I was so used to Alice being able to give me a peek at what might happen, that I was disappointed by her lack of insight. "I'm sorry Alice, I am just being emotional I just don't know what to do" I mumbled.

"Bella, your pregnant sit back and enjoy everyone fawning all over you. Let us bring you breakfast in bed, let Edward rub your feet. I mean enjoy it while you can, it's not going to last forever!" Alice said enthusiastically. "Now come on let's get back to the house before they send out the search party." Alice giggled pulling me along behind her. Alice was right, I couldn't change things before I know what needed to be changed. This baby was only a piece in the big picture, a picture filled with the love and support of my family.


	170. Chapter 170

_*****To all of my fans that normally follow me on thetwilightsaga . com I did a foolish thing and tried to log in for a suspended friend to see if I could retrive some info for her and in the meantime seemed to have gotten myself locked out of the site *LOL* So if somone could put up a message for me it would be greatly appreciated!*****_

**Chapter 170 - Jane's POV**

I took off toward LaPush to inform the wolves that the Tanya situation had been dealt with. I didn't like the idea of letting her walk away unscathed, but Carlisle didn't want her harmed, because of his relationship with her family. Allies were hard to come by in these parts he insisted. Allies that followed the same lifestyle as the Cullen's, were even more rare. I was beginning to get a taste for animal prey, but to deny my nature was still something I was struggling with.

Paul on the other hand was not something that I struggled with at all. I never thought anyone could love me, and my love for him was just as deep. He and I shared a lot of the same characteristics. We both had short tempers, liked dangerous activities and were loyal friends.

Even though he had been informed about my switching sides, and joining the Cullen's in Voltera, he continued to ask me about my motives. He also was helping me get past the guilt that I felt from betraying my coven, and most of all my brother. I missed my brother, not the Volturi, but I missed having Alec around. He was the one thing that had been ever constant in my life, and now I felt a little lost without his presence and guidance.

Paul knew how I felt and tried to take my mind off that sort of thing. He was all I could ever hope for. There was so much that he wanted for me and so much that I wanted to give him, but out relationship was…. difficult to say the least.

Not impossible, I was sure. After meeting Bella and Edward, I knew a relationship between a vampire and a human was possible. So in essence, a relationship between a vampire and a werewolf should be easy. We both had similar strength, we were both pretty much

unbreakable, or at least sturdy. The only thing that really kept us from being together was the fact that I could kill Paul with a nip, or by my saliva coming in contact with an open wound.

Carlisle was going to do some tests, but Bella's health far outweighed our physical need for each other, so we waited. It wasn't as though waiting was difficult for me. I had waited over a thousand years to find Paul, a few weeks or months would not kill me. Paul on the other hand, was more than eager for our relationship to progress to the next level. According to him, a physical relationship with his imprint was necessary for his sanity.

I knew better of course, I had spoken to Emily about what it meant to be the object of an imprint. Of course Quil and Claire's relationship was not physical. Paul would simply have to wait… I didn't want to risk killing him, if I could help it.

As I closed in on the boundary line, I slowed. I could smell Paul's scent on the wind and knew he was nearby. I couldn't see him as I stalked carefully forward. Ahhh, I thought to myself, he wanted to play. This was a game he discovered we could play several days ago… he was fast as a wolf and liked to try to sneak up on me. I thought it was good fun, because with my acute hearing I could normally listen for his approach, and get the upper hand, but Paul was very persistent.

I circled around a large spruce tree breathing in his scent. Either he has just been here or he was trying to fool me. I looked up to see his shirt hanging from a low branch and was suddenly on my back. A massive wolf on top of me pinning me to the ground. "Paul, no fair!" I growled. He licked my face and jumped off. "Uck… dog breath" I muttered. He emerged from behind a large tree a few moments later in human form.

"I got you that time short stuff" he said, wrapping his arms around me, squeezing and pulling me up off my feet so that he could kiss me. His lips molded to mine perfectly, as if we were made for one another. If you believed the legends, we were indeed made for one another. Paul's hands snaked around my waist and up my back under my shirt.

I pushed away and wriggled out of his arms, "Paul, be serious for a moment, I've come to report to Sam." He chuckled lunging for me "I am serious… very serious." I side stepped him and giggled. "Do all wolves have such a one track mind?" I asked, jumping away from another failed grabbing maneuver. "Not all wolves have such a gorgeous imprint as I do. I can't think of anything else. I swear, some of the guys are becoming nauseated by my lust for you" he growled, launching himself full on at me.

He knocked me off my feet and we rolled down a sloping embankment towards the river. Paul stuck out his leg to brace himself against a rock before we could plunge into the water. "Good move fur ball, I don't want to be soaking wet when we get to Sam and Emily's" I huffed, pulling myself off of him. I combed my fingers thought my hair trying to dislodge any leaves and twigs. "Ugh Paul, help me get this crap out of my hair, it looks like we have been up to something out here" I groaned pulling twigs laced with pine gum out of my hair.

"It looks like you and I have been up to some fun out here" He whispered into my neck kissing me on the cheek. I growled at him feeling his fingers training around my waist. "Paul, come on we can do that later, I need to go see Sam and Emily. If you can keep your mind out of the gutter for a few minutes!" I hissed. "Okay, alright, I will behave. It is four a.m., they are probably asleep" Paul groaned.

I disregarded what he said and took off in a dead sprint toward Emily's place. A few moments later Paul had phased into a wolf and I could feel his breath on my heals as he started to catch up with me. I ran faster keeping just ahead of him to the best of my ability. I could smell the salt air as we neared the coast and Emily's house.

When we arrived at the house there were no lights on, the wood stove smoke was a steady stream, coming from the chimney. I was about to knock on the door when Paul grabbed my arm from behind. "Hey!" I growled. "Squirt, you know our kind do need to sleep, humans even more. Can't this wait for an hour or two?" Paul asked, his fingers gently stoking down my arm.

What was it about that man that made me weak in my knees. The feel of his hot skin, his breath, the way he smelled. I know, Rosalie had a problem with the smell that the wolves had, but I thought it was nice. Tangy, citrus with a touch of woodsy spice to it. I couldn't get enough of it in fact. Every moment I spent with him I wanted to rip off his clothes and kiss him all over.

I relented allowing him to pull me away from the cottage. We walked slowly toward the beach in silence. The shore was abandoned this early in the morning "Let's go swimming" Paul announced running toward the incoming waves. "Paul, I am not going swimming… I don't have a suit and it's four in the morning, your insane!" I called.

"Oh, you are going swimming Jane my love…. I am taking you swimming" he growled running toward me. I weaved to one side running toward a large tree trying to stay away from him. I launched myself up the free feeling Paul's hands grasping the air under me. "Jane, get down here! Do you want me coming up there after you?" he grumbled. I sat on a branch dangling my feet. "Um… let me think, yeah, I think you should come up here and get me!" I teased looking down at the love of my life, pacing at the bottom of the tree.

He glared up at me, watching my legs swing several feet above his head. I could see the frustration on his face because he knew the moment he was within grabbing distance I would either continue up the tree or jump to the ground. "Come on Jane…. You can wear your bra and panties. I promise not to throw you in fully clothed" he begged.

I sighed and looked down at him "Paul…. Dear Paul, I don't believe you." I called in a sing song voice from my perch. I could hear Paul growl from below which made me giggle.

"Hey Paul, Hey Jane! What's going on" Seth said walking out of the woods surrounding the shoreline. Seth, my savior from being manhandled and thrown into the ocean by my boyfriend. "Hi Seth, just came to give Sam and update on the Tanya situation" I called down from my tree.

"Oh, well the lights are on at the house, I was just finishing up my patrol and came by to report" Seth said walking toward the path. I jumped down quickly joining Seth before Paul saw me run off. I heard him grumble his disappointment as we walked up to the house. The smell of human food emanating from Emily's kitchen was overpowering, but I walked inside behind Seth, with Paul wrapping his arms around me as we entered.

"Jane, what a pleasant surprise" Emily said as we walked in. "I apologize for not warning you I was crashing breakfast, but Sam wanted to know what happened with the guest the Cullen's were expecting." I said quietly, no matter what, I knew in my heart these people didn't look on me as a non-enemy yet. My presence was still met with a tense politeness. "Yes Jane, please have a seat" Sam called as he walked in from the other room.

I told him and the others everything that had happened, including my part in taking Tanya down. "Carlisle is concerned that Tanya may attempt to get back to the house and attack Bella. Although he thinks it's an outside possibility, he thought you should be aware" I relayed Carlisle's message as well as possible. He didn't want to alarm the wolves, but wanted to make sure they were prepared. "Of course we will keep a look out for her… is Bella alright?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yes, she is fine. I will let her know you were asking for her" I said, acknowledging his concern for his friend. That was the point where Paul took my arm and excused us from the group, pulling me toward the ocean. He was dead set at getting in a swim in the dawning light of the sun. My new found love was a romantic, and he was all mine.


	171. Chapter 171

_***** To all of my fans and the Natzi run site twilightsaga . com please come read me here as I have been suspended from there and my story perminantly deleated.**_

_**I will continue to write and post both here and at freedomfanfuctionwriters . com. I love you all and screw the Moderators*****_

**Chapter 171 - Edward's POV**

After Bella's short walk with Alice, she looked exhausted and agreed to lie down. I carried her up to my room and laid beside her until she fell asleep. I didn't have to wait long. Bella was sleeping soundly before I dared to move. I was concerned for her emotions. They seemed to have been switched with mine like Alice had said. I wanted to talk to Jasper about it and find out from Carlisle if this emotional shift was dangerous for Bella.

I heard Emmett and Jasper return several minutes ago and heard them talking to their mates in the living room. Esme was asking questions with regards to Tanya's emotional state. I personally couldn't care less about how Tanya felt about my family any more, my only concern was Bella. As I walked into the living room everyone's thoughts greeted me, Jasper was also concerned about Bella's emotions, which worried me.

"Alice is correct Edward, it seems as if your emotions and Bella's have flipped. I feel no indecision with you, you are in complete control of yourself. Compared to even yesterday, you are emotionally a completely new person, and so is Bella." Jasper said answering the question in my thoughts. "What does that mean for Bella?" I asked. I would much rather be a basket case than Bella feeling it. Bella had been so strong throughout the entire pregnancy and I was the one that was 'hormonal'. "It just means that Bella may be more difficult to live with in the next few days, kind of like how you were" Jasper chuckled.

"That's not what I mean Jas, How did this happen? Is it healthy for her to suddenly have these emotions thrust upon her?" I asked, the thought of my behavior over the last few days was scary to think of. I did not want Bella to feel the same way. "We can't really be sure Edward. Bella is dealing with them rather well for the time being, but she is stressed. I am not certain how this happened. I don't understand this connection that you have with Bella. It seems to be physical, emotional, spiritual and metaphysical all at once. Whatever caused your emotions to flip back, could flip them again at any moment. There seems to be no rhyme or reason for it."

I groaned at the thought of yet another unexplainable occurrence. The link I shared with Bella was an amazing, miraculous thing. It was also unknown and frustrating. I liked things better when they were black and white, right and wrong, good and bad. I didn't like the indecisiveness of the connection we had. It didn't seem to have a mind of it's own and I wish it did. I thanked Jasper for his insight and went looking for Carlisle.

I found him in his study with Corin, discussing Bella's pregnancy and the baby's birth. They seemed to have worked out a plan of attack when it came to delivering the baby. Corin's venom was already collected and ready to use, the dosage precise. I did not want to think about my Bella being in pain again, and the thought of it was gut wrenching. This time however I would not allow her to suffer without me. I planned on being in the delivery room no matter what.

When I informed Carlisle about the emotional flip between Bella and myself he didn't seem surprised. "Well, that explains a lot" he sighed. "What do you mean Carlisle?" I asked, wanting an explanation of his relative calm. "Edward, I have never seen you behave as you have in the last few weeks, even as a newborn. You were always more in control of yourself than most." he said proudly. He had always taken pride in my accomplishments, as I was the first he had changed.

"Bella's current emotional state won't last long thankfully. I would like to do another ultrasound when Bella is up to it, within the next day or so, and if everything looks good there will be no reason to put off the delivery." Carlisle said his thought returning to the procedure he had in mind for Bella. "Have you been able to glean any more thoughts from the child?" Carlisle asked with interest.

"They aren't really thoughts just impressions of thoughts. It seems to be happy and fascinated with it's current environment." I said, smiling to myself, the baby seemed to be having fun flexing it's fingers and toes. The baby's thoughts had no real form. They were indistinct, like looking into a cloudy mirror, nothing was clear. It's thoughts were full of love and trust for Bella, and in my opinion that was the best news of all. There was not a single malicious thought in the baby's mind, although I was not sure it could grasp the concept of hate or anger at this stage of development. The baby was content and happy, I could only hope Bella remained in that same mind frame.

I was concerned with the amount of stress that Bella had undergone in the last day and discussed that with Carlisle and Corin. Carlisle assured me that he would monitor Bella carefully, and make sure that Jasper kept an emotional ear out for any signs of difficulties.

"Edward, would you join me for a quick hunt?" Corin asked, as we both got up to leave. I thought for a moment, Bella should probably sleep for a few more hours. That would be plenty of time for a quick hunt and to be back before she woke. "Of course" I said allowing Corin to exit before me. We quickly exited the house without asking if anyone wanted to come. I could tell that Corin wanted to talk to me, about what I was still at a loss.

We entered the forest near the house and ran toward the clearing where we had met the wolves not too long ago. That area hadn't been hunted in a while, so finding game shouldn't be a problem. Before we had started to really hunt Corin slowed and turned to me. "I must apologize to you and your mate for my lack of judgment in bringing Tanya here. If I had known…" Corin lowered her head. "Corin there is no way you could have known. We do not blame you for anything. We owe you much more than we have the right to. You helped us out of Voltera, helped Bella control her power and now even your venom will help to save Bella. We can never repay you for that." I said, looking at Corin's face light up. She seemed to be happy with that compromise.

"I am planning on leaving soon. I intend to speak to Jane about it, but I believe it would be of great help if we could track down Jane's chameleon friend Juliet. If your child is born part vampire, we may need her expertise in the child's development. I also think it would help Carlisle on any further research he might need to do into a human vampire hybrid." Corin said seriously. I had almost forgotten the abomination that had escaped Aro's clutches. From what Jane had said, she had very interesting powers and had been on the run for years and years.

"Corin, do you think it even possible to find someone with that sort of ability? I mean even if you do find her, what might the likelihood of her helping us. She will want to remain a step ahead of the Volturi in the least. She may even attempt to kill anyone searching for her to protect her secret." The thought of having another hybrid's thoughts, and possibly their help with understanding the processes our child may experience, was exciting to me. However finding a shape shifting chameleon in a world full of people, seemed to be similar to looking for a needle in a haystack.

"Edward, I have lived in this world for thousands of years, I know what it is to be a transient vampire. I know some very good hiding places and some even better trackers than even Demetri. I believe that with Jane's help we will find this girl, at that point whether she chooses to come back with us is her prerogative. I simply wish to allow her the option" Corin said kindly. "I am sure if she is indeed one of a kind, she would appreciate knowing there is another like her in this world" she added.

"When would you be leaving on this locating mission then?" I asked, hoping that Corin would be here to support Bella. Although Bella initially had her misgivings about Corin, she had become close to the ancient vampire. Bella admired and respected her and knew the sacrifices she had made in order to follow her conscience and come with us. I also knew Bella was hoping to get back into training with Corin, in order to better control her power.

"As soon as the baby is born I think. Bella will need time to recover before her training resumes. Also, it is essential bonding time that you and your mate need with the child. I am certain my presence will not be required." Corin said with a wink. I remembered then that she could read my thoughts with her mirroring power.

At that Corin took off into the forest the conversation at an end in her opinion. I followed her and caught the scent of deer on the breeze. Corin seemed to relish in the hunt. She was excited about her new diet and I had seen her eyes changing color since we had left Voltera. Bella's eyes were also fading from a brilliant red to a deep amber with orange undertones. I was impressed by Corin's dedication to her new lifestyle. She immersed herself in the perfection of it like the warrior that she was. She ebbed and flowed with the changes that she encountered, like the flow of the ocean.

I hoped that Bella and I adjusted to parenthood as well.


	172. Chapter 172

**Chapter 172 - Bella's POV**

I was walking through lush green grass in my bare feet. I could hear the sound of birds singing and the breeze blowing the leaves of the trees. The sun was out and my skin sparkled in the light that shone through the trees, that was when I smelled it. The tantalizing scent of blood, more potent than I had ever thought imaginable. I noticed something laying in the grass in front of me and stooped down, it was a person. I took it's shoulder and rolled it gently over….Charlie's blank eyes looked up at me, I cried out and I saw a small child skipping away into the distance.

Edward shook me awake, I was still screaming as he pulled me to his chest trying to calm me, his voice a low murmur in my ear. I could not make out what he was saying between my panting and sobbing. I was not paying much attention to anything but the sight of a little copper haired child I had seen in my dreams. A little copper haired child that had killed my father.

"Bella, ssshhhh, it was only a dream, ssshhhhh…. you're alright, you're safe" Edward cooed in my ear. I wasn't alright, I was far from alright. I was insane with the thought of spawning a killer. I was miserable with the thought that anything that could be part of Edward and me might be evil. How could I even think about having this child. It should have been evident in the beginning that this was a bad idea. Why would nobody in the family have mentioned these 'immortal children' before now? Why was it Tanya, that brought up something like this. Something that could be a death sentence for everyone I knew.

I hadn't realized that everyone in the family was now in the bedroom, to see what had happened. I lifted my head to look at Edward, his concern was evident. I didn't want to worry him, but the nightmare really frightened me. "I'm okay" I sobbed "Just a bad dream, I will be fine" I gasped.

Edward's arms were soft and hard around me and I felt safe. I wanted him to never let me go. He relaxed his hold and looked at me, "You don't seem alright, do you want to talk about it?" Edward shifted his gaze to his family and they began to file out the door leaving us some as semblance of privacy.

"I am fine Edward, just a bad dream like you said. I think I need to get up and get some fresh air though. Will you walk with me?" I asked pouting slightly. "Of course, but where shall we walk to?" he asked with a slight smile on his lips. I think he was under the impression that I wanted to go to the meadow. The meadow was where my dream was set. That was the last place I wanted to go. I was nervous even thinking about going there. The idea even nauseated me a little.

The only thing I really wanted to do was something Edward would never agree to… but I needed to ask anyhow. "Do you think, that if we stuck to the forest…. maybe if it was dark or something…. that maybe we could, well…. maybe we could go see Charlie for a minute?" I stammered, trying not to sound as if I was asking permission to see my father.

"Bella, is this about your dream?" Edward asked, his eyes locked on my expression. "No, I just…I mean I haven't…. yes. It is about my dream, I want to see if he's alright" I whispered quietly, looking down at my interlaced fingers. "Bella, of course we can, but you know we can't allow him to see us. If you are worried about him, we will go and make sure he is alright, okay?" Edward said, coaxing me to look at him by gently lifting my chin. I was ecstatic "Are you sure it's not too big of a risk?" I asked to make sure that I wasn't being unreasonable.

"Bella, if you need to see your father for your peace of mind, I will take you to see your father. Whatever you need to make you feel comfortable. If it is bothering you, we will go see Charlie." He said brushing my hair back from my face. I will help you get dressed, but it will be a little while until Charlie is home from work. Do you want to get dressed or rest for a while longer?" It didn't take me but a moment to respond "get dressed please" I said watching him disappear into the closet for some clothing. I didn't want to sleep… ever.

I am sure my wearing of Edward's pants was beginning to get on Alice's nerves, but she said nothing as I walked downstairs in yet another pair of pajama pants, these a green plaid color, with a black t-shirt on my top. Edward chuckled at his sister and I was sure that sometime in my immediate future. a shopping trip was going to be in the cards. I cringed at the thought. Shopping trips with Alice were fun but it involved some of my least favorite things, shopping wasn't bad but I hated having people spend money on me and I hated walking for hours on end, in crowded department stores and malls.

Everyone met us in the living room, looking to me for an explanation. "I am fine, it was just a bad dream everyone, nothing to worry about" I said hoping that they didn't all know it was a lie, that I was really not fine. "Oh, that's alright then Bella, because scaring the crap out of me is perfectly fine, if you're fine" Emmett joked, laughing as he watched Edward and me walk toward the back door. "Allow me" Rosalie quipped slapping him upside the head with an open hand.

I heard Emmett yell at Rose as Edward closed the door behind us. "Let's get some fresh air… maybe a walk in the woods?" Edward asked, taking my hand and helping me down the stairs. We walked together through the backyard and into the woods. We walked among the trees quietly until we found a downed log to sit on.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong…. I don't want you to be upset" He said pulling me close to his side. I took a few breaths and hoped that a simple answer would keep him for prying. "Just a nightmare, I was scared, that is all…. It just startled me." I looked up at the sky through the branches of the trees.

"So, we are checking on Charlie for no particular reason?" Edward asked. Damn, why did he have to be so frigging curious all the time? "I want to check on Charlie because I miss him and it's been almost a month since I saw him last…. I just really miss him." I mumbled. "Bella love, I know how hard it is for you to be away from him…. Maybe after the baby is born, we can start to get back into his life." Edward offered.

"No!" I shouted. Crap, it wasn't supposed to come out like that… "I mean, no, the baby might have red eyes. We don't want Charlie thinking it's the spawn of Satan, and what if it's all 'gguuurrrr', I mean we can't have our child biting someone." I said reluctantly, as I got up to start walking again. "Bella, your dream was about our child harming people wasn't it?" Edward asked coming up behind me wrapping his arms around my middle.

Why was it Edward could weasel the truth out of me no matter how hard I tried to hide it and I couldn't even guess his shoe size? I groaned "Alright, yes…. Tanya brought up some issues that are scaring me a bit, and my dream was about some scary outcomes, but I am fine… There is nothing wrong, can we just go and see Charlie please!?" I tried to pull away, but Edward tightened his hold, his mouth came up against my neck and he breathed gently. "Bella, you never have to hide things like this from me. I can only imagine how Tanya's ranting effected you." he said, trying to reassure me.

I pulled away and yelled at him. "They weren't just rantings Edward, why didn't anyone tell me about these immortal children?" I shouted at him. I was annoyed that nobody had thought it sensible to inform the pregnant vampire of the threat of a man eating, uncontrollable, bloodthirsty child. Edward I am terrified that this baby is going to be something we can't take care of. What if it goes after a human. What if the pack has to get involved???" I was breathing heavily, with my tirade of yelled rants. I was angry and sad and anxious all at the same time. I felt like my brain was sending way too many signals for my body to handle and I slumped back against a tree.

"Bella?" Edward said, rushing over to me. "I'm fine just…. Well, a little emotional. I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I huffed punching him in the arm. "Bella, I am so sorry… we had no idea that you would ever hear any of this. We thought it best that we just keep this pregnancy as normal as we could under the circumstances. Carlisle warned me not to stress you with an outcome that may not happen. The immortal children were changed, our baby will be born whatever way god sees fit. Judging by the rate it grows, it will not be a mortal child, at least not for long. You and I and our family will teach it wrong from right no matter what it grows up to be. Can you see any child with the amount of love that this child is surrounded by being evil or bad in any way? I can't, can you please just trust me on this?" Edward lifted his arms to hug me, but I threw myself at him first.

His arms creating a protective cage around me, Edward comforted me and held me for long minutes. I was safe in his arms and his words made me feel safe in my own head. I was still worried, but it meant so much more to know that Edward, the love of my life, said it would work out. If he was so positive about it and Alice was positive about it, could they both be wrong…. I thought not. He held me there in his loving embrace until I was no longer scared, and didn't fear the future as long as he was there beside me, everything would be fine.

"Now, shall we let you see your father then? It's almost time for him to be getting home" Edward whispered not wanting to startle me. I pulled me face from his chest and looked into his amber eyes. "Yes please" I replied and he took me by the hand and we headed off toward my house, my fathers home. I longed to see him happy but I knew that may not be possible until I was safe at home.


	173. Chapter 173

**Chapter 173 - Edward's POV**

The look on Bella's face was ecstatic when she saw her father pull up and stop the cruiser outside the house. She watched intently as he got out and walked to the front door, unlocked it and went inside. From where we were, we couldn't see him anymore once he went inside, but just before we could move to the back of the house, to see if Bella could get a better vantage point, a familiar car drove up.

My own Volvo, without me driving it, drove up and stopped behind Bella's truck in the driveway. Alice stepped out with a box in her hands. What the heck was she doing here? She walked gracefully to the front door and knocked. A moment or two later Charlie opened the front door. "Oh Alice, nice to see you again, how is everything?" He asked standing casually with his hand on the door frame.

"I'm good Chief Swan. Esme asked me to drop this off for you. She was on a bit of a cooking high and made too much. She sent some lasagne, salad, garlic bread. If you want, I can heat it up for you" Alice offered. I knew by her thought, she had planned this. She wanted Bella to see that Charlie was eating and getting along alright during her absence. I knew that Esme and Alice had been providing Charlie with a few meals since we had returned from Voltera. Bella worried about his cooking, and if he was taking care of himself without her.

Charlie invited Alice inside, to help him with the meal in the kitchen. "Well, umm, I'll do some dishes if you want to go ahead and heat that stuff up Alice. You know where everything is" Charlie said from inside. Bella and I moved from where we were, so that we could look through the back windows into the kitchen. Bella looked ecstatic being able to see her father and hear him speak.

Charlie stood at the sink with his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, while Alice chatted about anything and everything going on in Forks. Charlie seemed to enjoy the company and washed the dishes quickly, then sat at the table as Alice cooked. By the time dinner was hot and servable, it was after seven. "Why don't you make up a plate and join me Alice?" Charlie offered. "Oh no thanks, we ate before I brought this over. I am stuffed, really" Alice said, placing a plate down in front of Charlie.

"I appreciate your mother sending me leftovers, but it's not necessary. I can cook for myself. I have kept myself alive for years without any assistance" Charlie said trying to be stoic, no doubt. I knew from what Bella had told me, Charlie's cooking skills were reserved to ordering in or eating out. "Charlie, we really don't mind and besides I like visiting with you. I mean Bella will be home sometime and…. Well, I don't want you to be missing her. I though that maybe having someone the same age around, might make you feel better." Alice stammered. I was sure she was trying to comfort Charlie.

"You know, I love to see you Alice, but I am sure you have better ways to spend your time than visiting a friends father. Your making me feel like an old codger, I can take care of myself you know", Charlie tried to reassure her as he dug into the food she had provided. "Although, Esme is a very good cook" he said obviously enjoying the food. "Mom doesn't seem to be able to cook for just the six of us, there is always extra, we don't want it going to waste and besides, Bella would kill both of us if you got all thin and I never came to visit" she chimed, making it sound as if Bella made her come. This seemed to help Charlie relax, "My daughter the slave driver, I am sure you miss her and Edward quite a bit" Charlie said to Alice, slightly concerned.

"Yes, I do… I mean Bella is my best friend and Edward, well he's family. I miss them both, but I am sure they will be back sooner than later" Alice said. "I hope your right Alice, I can't wait to see Bells. I have really missed her, but I know your brother is responsible. And she does call me every couple of days" Charlie said. He seemed to be more accepting of the situation than even I had given him credit for. Bella seemed to be transfixed on the scene before us. The sound of her father's voice seemed to soothe her.

Alice and Charlie continued to talk idly as Charlie ate. Soon after Alice excused herself and Charlie finished the dishes and sat down to watch some sort of sports channel. At that point Bella's eyes glazed over and she looked to find me staring at her. "What?" she asked sitting up straight from where she had been sitting on a low branch. "Nothing, you just look very happy… I enjoy seeing you happy." I said helping her down from the branch.

"Thank you for coming with me, and Alice, bringing leftovers that was… well, I just appreciate it so much" Bella started sobbing. I pulled her tight to my chest. "Bella love, we didn't want to make you sad" I said gently, stroking her hair back. "I'm not sad… well I am a bit but I'm happy too, if that makes sense" she sobbed burying her face into my chest. "It makes perfect sense" I said, rocking her gently in my arms.

I held Bella until she stopped crying and the light was fading "I think we may want to head home" I whispered. Bella pulled gently away,leaving me to feel the void of her absence against me. "Yeah, you're probably right. I have to go thank Alice for the visit to Charlie." she murmured, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind her as we headed off into the woods. We walked slowly, taking in the sights and sounds of the night time forest. Of course the animals made themselves scarce, knowing there were vampires in the area.

After about an hour of walking, I turned to Bella, who was basically dragging herself along to my side. "Bella, let me carry you, get you home and to bed before you fall asleep" I suggested. Her eyes drifted up to my face and she nodded sleepily at me. I scooped her up and headed to the house as quickly as I could without jostling her. I could feel her fade into the rhythmic breathing of sleep just before I crossed the creek at the back of the house. I walked slowly through the water and onto the shore behind the house. The light from the back window illuminated the backyard as I walked up the steps and into the back part of the living room.

I heard the mental greetings of my family as I entered. None of them spoke aloud, but they all were welcoming and concerned for Bella. I would explain that she was simply tired after I came back downstairs. I took her up to my room quickly and pulled back the covers on the bed, setting her down on the mattress. She groaned gently and curled up on her side. I removed her shoes and covered her up with the blanket and watched her sleep for several minutes. She looked like an angel with her hair fanned out on the pillow. She was curled up on one side breathing gently. She seemed completely content and calm.

I think seeing Charlie did her a world of good. I never saw an ounce of blood lust from her or any need to restrain her, as she watched her father interacting with Alice. She was completely enthralled by the sight and I instead of watching him, was watching her. I hated the fact that she needed to stay separated from her father, especially during her pregnancy. Bella was close to her father, much more than most people realized. She was lost without his comforting presence in her life and his advice. I am sure she was more scared than she was letting on, but she never let me see that side of her.

Bella was about to have a child. She was only a month pregnant. I was certain a normal person would be terrified. Then again Bella surprised me on a daily basis with her strength and conviction. She was the strongest, most kind person I had ever met in my life. Sometimes I think her kindness was used to my disadvantage. She was so concerned about how I felt, that she didn't take the time to know herself, to examine how she felt. I was concerned about the flip in our emotions and whether Bella could handle the change.

I carefully got up and closed the door behind me, making my way downstairs. My family was spread out around the house, so I talked to Alice. thanking her for visiting Charlie. Jasper advised me that he was keeping tabs on Bella's emotional state. I was glad to have both of their assistance. Alice's ability to see the future and Jasper's to calm Bella's nerves, were especially helpful now.

I went to find Carlisle and heard Alice gasp…. That was when my stomach clenched and I practically fell down the stairs.

"Jasper, it's Bella… go check on Bella" I roared.


	174. Chapter 174

**Chapter 174 - Jasper's POV**

I bolted upstairs at Edward's cry. Alice took off to see if Edward was alright. I could feel Bella's distress as I rounded the second floor landing. Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting earlier, while Emmett and Rose had gone to the cottage to finish up the baby's room. I tried to pore feeling of comfort and calm toward Bella, but my own anxiousness made it difficult to concentrate on sending those emotions.

I flew through the door into Edward's room to find Bella in bed groaning and clutching her stomach. "Bella, what's wrong are you alright?" I asked touching her gently on the shoulder. Her teeth were gritted and I could feel the pain permeating the room. "Bella, is it the baby?" I whispered, kneeling beside her on the floor. She nodded slightly, her teeth clenched and eyes closed tightly, dealing with the pain. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number only to hear the phone ring from his study. Shit, I thought, he forgot his phone. The only time we truly needed to reach him.

I clicked the phone shut and began to feel Bella's pain lessen slightly. Her teeth unclenched and she panted for breath. I could hear Edward and Alice on the stairs, I knew that nobody would be able to keep my brother away. Alice was just as concerned when it came to Bella, she was worried about the birth of the baby, just as much as Bella was I was certain. Alice did not remember being human so the thought of birthing a baby was more new and strange to her than to anyone in the family. "Bella here squeeze my hand, concentrate all of the pain into my hand" I said, offering her one of my hands.

She grabbed it and squeezed hard. I felt the bones in my hand crack at the force of her newborn strength, but endured it without complaint as I felt Bella's pain subside. It was a lifetime ago, when I had seem my mother go into labor with my younger sister. I had see that pain and Bella's pain mirrored it. I knew that this was the beginnings of a very painful day for Bella, and Edward for that matter. Bella's panting lessened into deep breaths as Edward and Alice flew into the room.

Edward was on the bed beside her, brushing her hair back from her face and whispering quiet reassurances to her. "I'm fine" she said "I just wasn't prepared for the pain, it's gone now" she murmured, leaning back against the pillows. I took the opportunity to get up and painfully straighten my fingers, as Alice grabbed my cell phone. She called Emmett, asking him and Rose to go looking for Carlisle and Esme. We needed them home immediately, the sooner we could get things in order for Bella to deliver the better. With both Bella and Edward feeling the pain of her contractions, I could only assume a quick birth would be best for all involved.

"Bella, we should get you downstairs before the next one" I said quietly, gauging Edward's reaction. "No, I'm fine it was just a pain, probably something I ate" she explained pulling herself up in bed. "Bella, I think you may be in labor" Edward said gently and quietly. "No, I can't be I am only a month pregnant and I am not ready to have this baby yet" Bella said, audaciously. She seemed to be distressed by the thought of having the baby anytime soon.

"Bella, your pregnancy isn't really classified as a normal one. I think you should listen to Edward" Alice said, quietly sitting herself down on the end of the bed. "But we haven't even thought of a name, and it's too early, Edward just started to pick up the baby's thoughts, and the heartbeat…. I mean, the baby is too little, there is no way we can have the baby now" she said frantically. "Bella, shuuusshhh, it's going to be alright, remember, Carlisle thought the baby would be ready to be delivered by the end of the week, it's just a few days early that's all" Edward said, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Bella did not seem to calm down any with his reassurance. I continued to flood the room with calm and confidence and Bella began to come around. After several more moments of arguing Bella began to see the logic in what we were saying and agreed to go downstairs, at least to the living room sofa. She was convinced that it had not been a labor pain, but simply the baby stretching.

Edward asked me to carry Bella downstairs. I did so without question, knowing he was concerned that she may have another pain while in transit. Edward would never forgive himself if he dropped Bella, even if it was because he was feeling her pain. I placed Bella gently down on the sofa and Edward clapped me on the shoulder. I knew he appreciated what Alice and I had been able to do for himself and Bella. Bella and I had grown a lot during our confinement in Voltera. We both had a mutual respect and understanding for each other. More than that, I didn't think of Bella as Edward's girlfriend anymore, I thought of her as a sister. My sister, and I would do my damndest not to allow her to be hurt in any way.

If my talent could ease her pain at all, I would be there for her. She had suffered in Voltera due to my failure. I was determined never to fail her again. Alice and I sat opposite of Edward and Bella waiting for the return of the remainder of the family. Bella dosed quietly against Edward's chest as the minutes ticked by.

I felt a small nudge of distress… I didn't know where it was coming from until I felt Bella's pain return she groaned and clenched her stomach as I saw Edward grit his teeth once again. I flooded the room with as much comfort as I could, but it still didn't effect them as well as I would have wished for. I felt barely a minuscule bit of relief from either of them. "Alice, can you go find Corin, perhaps her mirroring effect along with my power would be able to make a difference" Alice agreed and took off towards LaPush. Jane and Paul had taken Corin on a tour of the reservation with Sam's permission.

I sat concentrating on trying to ease some of Bella's pain and in turn Edward's, but it seemed to do no good. After several minutes, the pain subsided. Bella sobbed quietly with Edward's arms locked around her… it was hard enough for me to see Bella in pain.I knew that the effect it had on Edward was ten times as bad. He seemed to be handling it alright, his emotional load seemed to be so different since the emotional flip that had happened just over a day ago. The contractions seemed to be about a half hour apart. That of course would allow Carlisle plenty of time to get ready to deliver the child.

I only hoped he would not wait until the contractions were close together. From the pain that I felt from Bella, the contractions she was feeling were extremely strong, so much more so than a normal humans. It became evident to me that the baby was quite strong in comparison. I could only hope that Carlisle had some way to dull the pain. I knew Edward would not allow us to keep him away during the birth of his child .

Several more minutes passed as we waited for some sign of the family's return. That was when I heard Emmett…. his bellow of "we're coming Bella" reverberated against the trees and into the house, making Bella giggle. Moments later I saw Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett jump the creek and run across the backyard. They were in the house before the echo of Emmett's voice disappeared into the unknown. Carlisle flew downstairs and back up with an assemblage of instruments. "Bella, I want to check a few things, the baby's heart rate, your blood pressure and things, just as a precautionary measure." Carlisle said quickly.

Rose and Emmett paused at my side, not sure what to do with themselves, as Esme disappeared into the basement, possibly readying the surgical suite for the delivery. I could feel everyone's excitement, but most of all out of everyone's, Emmett's reaction surprised me. He was feeling scared… in all the time I had known Emmett, I had never felt true fear from him. I knew he was as attached to Bella as any of us. He had thought of her as a sister before most of us thought Bella and Edward's relationship had a chance. From his emotions, he was feeling more like an

expectant father than even Edward. Edward's emotions were of pure concern for Bella, of course I was sure his concern expanded to include the baby. Emmett on the other hand was nervous, scared, anxious and expectant all rolled up into one big manly package. I smiled to myself, knowing that my being an uncle was one thing, but this child would have a very big, very protective, uncle Emmett.

I was anxiously waiting for Alice to return with Corin, when I felt the familiar nudge of distress I had felt before. "Bella, there is another contraction coming" I warned. Before she could question me on my prediction, I felt her pain once again. I focused all of my energy on helping Bella through the contraction, noticing that she seemed more responsive this time. Perhaps my being able to warn her of the impending pain had been able to prepare her. Carlisle had a stethoscope pressed against Bella's stomach during the entire contraction. He seemed to be the most calm of all of us. I was sure Carlisle must have delivered a child or two in his life.

As the contraction ended and Bella's breathing became more regulated, she looked over to me "thanks Jasper" she breathed, "it helped knowing it was coming." Edward nodded slightly to me, if forecasting Bella's contractions was the best I could do for now, then that was what I would focus on. I only hoped that when Corin arrived our combined power could ease some of Bella's pain. I hated to see the woman I thought of as my sister, as my family, feel so much discomfort.


	175. Chapter 175

**Chapter 175 - Alice's POV**

Find Corin, find Corin… what do I look like, a tracker? Lets just run off and try to find two of the most terrifying vampires on the face of earth somewhere in Washington state. Oh yeah, really a simple thing. Ugh…. I groaned running into the distance toward LaPush. I called Sam on the fly asking permission to cross the boundary…

He put out the word, but Paul wasn't in wolf form and didn't hear the call. All of the wolves were looking for Corin, Jane and Paul too. The news of Bella going into labor spread like wildfire. Even some of the humans on the reservation were looking for the vampires. Emily among them. She was concerned for Bella and was just as determined to find Corin as the rest of us were. I raced across the border and picked up on a scent, but it was old, too old to be of use.

Minutes later I realized I was being followed. I could smell a wolf. One of the wolves was ghosting my footsteps, maybe trying to catch up with me. I caught a glimpse of fur as I turned to look behind me. Seth… Seth came along side of me and barked. I took that as an indication to follow him and took off towards the west. Within a moment I could smell Corin's scent tinged with Jane's and Paul's. I ran along beside Seth, he must have seen them earlier in the day in order to know where to pick up their scent.

I could see that we would find them, but when and where were a mystery to me. I wanted to get back to the house as quickly as possible. I knew Jasper was stressed with the emotions he was feeling. Bella needed her best friend and god I hoped Em and Rose had found Carlisle and Esme! I felt bad leaving Jasper all alone to deal with the emotions of a pregnant woman, and the pain of both Edward and Bella. I rounded a large boulder, to find a dead end, they must have gone over… Seth came to the same conclusion and we both launched ourselves on top of the huge rock.

I took a moment to look out over the surrounding forest. I saw nothing in the distance that gave any indication that they had been here, but their scent gave them away. I knew they needed to be nearby, they wouldn't be outside LaPush, if indeed Paul was showing them around. With a dozen wolves and my looking for them, this should not be taking so long. I kept running, following the scent, Seth along with me. At least wolves had a good sense of smell and out of all of them, Seth was probably my favorite to have around.

As we neared the coast, I still couldn't see anyone and the scent of their trail was being polluted with the sent of the ocean. "Ugh, this is hopeless" I groaned looking at Seth, who raised a furry eyebrow at me. He barked at the area behind me and that was when I saw another wolf racing toward us down the beachhead.

Jacob looked as though he had run for miles as he slowed as he neared our position. He disappeared behind a large bolder and appeared in his human form. "They didn't go south, we'll head north. Seth go about five hundred feet inland and see if you pick up the trail before us. Come on squirt… lets find them." Jacob growled disappearing behind the boulder again emerging as a wolf. Seth took off and we proceeded quickly down the coast.

Jacob was less enjoyable to be around. He seemed determined on one goal and didn't care what he needed to do to achieve that goal. I was having a hard time keeping up with him. We were near the tip of the peninsula when Jacob turned on a dime and headed into the woods. I followed after grumbling about non communicative wolves.

We ran past the five hundred foot mark and Seth was nowhere to be seen. Maybe someone had found them… maybe we were to meet up with them somewhere? We raced off toward what smelled like Emily's house. Everyone was standing around outside, including Corin and Jane. "We need to get back to the house, Corin, Jasper needs your help" I stammered. Everyone stared at me waiting for an explanation. "Oh for cripes sake people, Bella is having the baby, now can we stop gawking around and go!?"

I turned to take off and Seth grabbed my arm "Can we come with you…. We can wait outside, but we want to make sure Bella is okay and if she needs anything one of us can run for it." Seth asked, looking hopeful. I took a moment to think, but as always the presence of the wolves did not show up in my visions. I could see no reason to say no, I mean with the new alliance we had with the wolves, would anything be gained by having them stay put?

"Alright, just… you need to stay out of the way and well… keep calm" I said quickly "Now can we go??"

I turned to see Jane and Corin following me, and took off towards the house. The faster I could get Corin to Jasper the quicker we could learn if her power could duplicate his and give Bella some relief. I took off toward the house feeling a large presence of people following me. I couldn't seem to care…

The house was at least a ten minute run from where we were…. I could only hope that Bella's pain was manageable. God, was Carlisle there yet?? I tried to focus on the future as I ran, and could see Carlisle was there. Well that was a load off my mind. I could also see Bella suffering… her pain was hard to manage, a vampire baby kicking the crap out of you from the inside was not something that I would think was enjoyable.

I turned my attention to Jasper and he seemed to be deep in concentration. I knew he was trying to help, but hoped that he wasn't hurting himself in the attempt. Jasper would sacrifice himself for Bella and Edward I knew. He still blamed himself for so much that had happened in the past few years. He wanted to make that up to the both of them in whatever way he could.

As we approached the house, I could see Emmett waiting for us on the back porch. He looked like a bodyguard, his arms crossed across his huge chest. I knew not to expect Jasper to greet us, but Emmett looked a little annoyed. I knew he along with everyone in my family was extremely protective of Bella. Maybe letting the wolves come was a bad idea, but I didn't feel like arguing.

Emmett instructed Corin to go ahead in, and to join the others in the basement. I could only assume that they were readying Bella to deliver the baby. Emmett whispered to me in a low voice "What are they doing here?" he hissed quietly. I raised an eyebrow and pulled him to one side "They are concerned and wanted to be here. I didn't really have time to argue… just leave it!" I growled. I could tell by his humor that Emmett wasn't about to leave it alone.

He grumbled something and walked toward the assembled wolves. The entire pack assembled on our back lawn. "Sam, do you really think this is a good idea?" he asked the leader. "We want to be here to support Bella" he grumbled in response.

"Sam, Bella is in pain, you may hear things that will annoy you and stress certain members of the pack more than others" I said looking to where Seth stood with Jacob. "There is no pain medication available that will kill Bella's pain. She will cry out, she may even scream and you will be hearing that… do you think that is a good idea?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Look squirt, I can deal, I am not going anywhere until I see that Bella is alright and the baby isn't a danger" Jacob growled. He was visibly upset and stood his ground. "That is all fine and good Jacob, but can you do that without interfering?" Emmett asked.

"We will make sure Jacob is in control… There will be no danger from us, we simply wish to support Bella in the birth of her child. There will be no trouble from us" Sam said, raising a weary eyebrow at Jacob. Jacob stomped off toward the back of the group with Seth in tow. I understood his anger, but Bella was with Edward, Jacob was not a romantic part of her life. He needed to respect their mating and back off. Maybe when the baby came that would be possible. Maybe then he would clue into the fact that Bella was no longer on the market in any capacity.

I couldn't wait to meet my new niece or nephew. I was already planning their wardrobe in my head. I nodded to Emmett to indicate the need to leave the wolves to their own. I walked into the house with Emmett on my heals to hear Bella cry out in pain. We both raced to the surgical suite, Bella needed her family.


	176. Chapter 176

**Chapter 176 - Bella's POV**

NO, No, no, no, no. It is too early to have a baby, I am not ready to have a baby,calm down baby, I am not ready for this…. I thought breathing in and our rapidly as another contraction wracked my body. This child was going to kill me…. I had never felt anything like it. Bad cramps my ass, this was more like being kicked by a horse or breaking bones every time.

Why was I putting myself through this, I mean okay… enough with the pain. Slice me open and get this over with, the sooner the better.

Carlisle had gotten Jasper and Edward to take me downstairs to the surgical suite. I have to admit I didn't really have fond memories of that room since my last experience. Although the skin grafts had made it possible for me to carry the baby, I still remember the pain. From what Edward had told me I would never forget it. Vampires had a very long retention span and rarely forgot anything. Oh lovely, I thought…. I was anxious for Alice to return. She always seemed to make me feel less stressed when she could see the future, see that everything would be alright.

Jasper carried me downstairs followed closely by Edward, who never let go of my hand. He would have carried me, but he thought it better if someone more stable carried me for the time being. Jasper set me on the padded operating table and stepped back. I knew that he was trying to make me as comfortable as possible. I could feel the results of his power working on me. I felt relaxed and calm, but when the pain gripped me there was little he could do. I simply squeezed Edward's hand and gritted my teeth waiting for the pain to stop. Occasionally I cried out, but I could see how badly the sound effected Edward. He winced ever time I groaned or moaned, a scream or gasp hurt him even more, so I tried to remain silent.

I could see my pain reflected in his eyes and on his face. I wish that we didn't share this connection at least for the time being. I hated to see Edward in pain…. And this was a pain that I caused him. Esme was helping Carlisle set up the operating room for a c-section, but every few minutes she took a cool cloth and whipped it across my forehead. She tried to reassure me and I appreciated her help and compassion. She was the only one that I knew who had had a baby before, other than my own mother and talking to her wasn't really an option at this point.

Jasper tapped me on the shoulder sensing another contraction. I tried to ready myself for the onslaught of pain and as it gripped me I gritted my teeth. Oh God! This child was trying to kill me, I thought as I groaned in pain. Edward's teeth gritted, but his eyes never left mine. I knew what he was feeling, but he seemed to be able to put it on a back shelf of his mind, while I, on the other hand felt consumed by it.

"Bella, it's alright if you need to scream, scream, if you need to do anything, do it, don't try to restrain yourself for my benefit" Edward said, caressing my cheek between contractions. It seemed as though Jasper had sensed my reluctance and had a silent word with Edward. "No, I'm fine Edward, but if you need to go…" "Not on your life Bella… a hundred newborns on a rampage couldn't tear me away from you. I am here for the long haul, we are going to have a baby." He said kissing me gently on the mouth.

"Mmmmm, our baby, Oh my goodness, we haven't even thought of a name yet… we can't have a nameless baby!" I almost shrieked at him. "Bella, love, baby's get named after birth all the time, we will think of something." Edward whispered stroking the back of my hand. "I was thinking about combining names, but they don't sound right… like a mix between Renee and Esme… Renesmee for a girl. Or a mix between Charlie and Carlisle…. Carlie for a boy or girl. I don't know, it's so hard to think of names." I groaned. "Bella, there is no hurry, both of those names are beautiful and unique. We will know what to name the baby when we meet it. Boy or girl it will be loved and adored by it's father and mother, there is no doubt in that." Edward purred caressing my cheek.

He was right of course, my mother named me a few days after I was born, I think that happened a lot. Whatever names you pick out they need to fit the baby's personality. Like me, I may not be the perfect princess Isabella, but I was the hopelessly in love Bella that Edward loved. Maybe he was right, a name wasn't important at this point.

I groaned as another contraction gripped me. They were becoming more and more frequent and in the last hour had rapidly progressed to once a half hour to once every ten minutes. As the minutes ticked by the pain decreased and I breathed normally then.

Corin appeared in the doorway moments later. "You were looking for me I was told" She said, bowing politely as she entered the room. Jasper quickly explained his theory about using his power on her to amplify it in order to make me more comfortable. Corin thought the idea had merit and they agreed to attempt it upon my next contraction. Carlisle looked about ready. He and Esme seemed to be readying another table with soft blankets and different equipment. A place to put the baby, I concluded.

Wow… I still couldn't fathom that I was about to have a baby. Edward and I never dreamed of a child and now… well here we were. Edward was quietly, brushing my hair back from my face, I looked into his eyes and smiled. To this day Edward's face still made me gasp, so perfect, so beautiful. His eyes, the color of liquid gold looking back at me, made me melt. I loved this man more than life itself. More than my own, I would do anything for him. Even if it meant pain and gritting my teeth to have his baby. I could only hope the baby looked like him, the thought of that made me sigh.

An angelic child that looked like Edward…. Bronze hair, golden eyes perfect skin….

I felt a gentle poke on my shoulder from Jasper and braced myself once again. Edward gently squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes. I felt the pressure in my abdomen building. The pain started off gradually and I started breathing rapidly. I cried out as a jolt of pain took me off guard, but then dulled again to a manageable level. It was a strong ache, but never developed much beyond that. I looked to Jasper who winked at me and smiled. Wow this was great… I could deal with this.

Alice and Emmett ran into the room as if the devil himself was after them. Alice's eyes lit up when she saw me "Wow, it's working that's wonderful" She said grabbing Jasper's arm and kissing him on the cheek. Edward stood beside me, having been able to stand during this last contraction.

"Shall we get started then" Carlisle said interrupting our standing around looking at each other. Esme came over and patted my arm. "Everything will be fine Bella dear… but we need to restrain you like before" She whispered. Rosalie had emerged from the supply room with a bunch of equipment that Carlisle quickly set up.

"Edward, you need to get changed into scrubs" Alice said, yanking gently on his arm. "I am not going anywhere Alice" Edward growled. Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were already in their scrubs. "It's okay Edward, I will be fine for three minutes" I said grinning…. "We don't want to give the baby any germs."

Corin and Emmett went along to get changed also. Alice and Jasper remained, "don't worry Bella, it will be good. I can see how happy you will be" Alice reassured me. Carlisle and Rosalie left the room to scrub their hands, this procedure needed to be as sterile as possible. I didn't want anything to harm my baby. Jasper looked at me kindly and squeezed my hand, "I can't wait to be uncle Jasper, Bella!" he chuckled.

Edward returned with Corin and Emmett moments later. Alice and Jasper disappeared as Esme started fastening the restraints at my wrists and elbows. I heard a deep growl emanate from Edward's chest "Edward it's fine, just like before it's to keep me still… it's nothing to worry about" I said as Emmett started fastening my legs to the table. I could feel Edward's tension just by holding his hand. "Edward, snap out of it please, I need you here with me" I said quietly. He looked into my eyes "Sorry, I don't like the thought of you being in more pain" he groaned.

"Edward, if all goes as planned, this is the last pain that I will feel for a very, very long time. From this point on only happiness and pleasure…. No more pain and anxiety. I want to enjoy my immortality with my soon to be husband and child." I said, squeezing his hand harder than normal. A crooked smile crossed his face and he bent down kissing my hard on the lips. I would kiss this man forever if possible. I wanted his lips against mine for eternity. I groaned as he pulled away, taking a deep breath. Jasper and Alice had returned holding the door open for Carlisle and Rosalie.

Carlisle explained what was going to happen. It would be similar to what had happened during the grafting, except he would be going deeper. He would remove the baby and use surgical glue to suture my skin until it could heal. As quickly as vampire skin healed, he was concerned that I could haemorrhage before my veins and tissue could heal. He would also be removing the grafts, as he finished, to return my skin to it's original shape and size.

The next contraction gripped me, but remained an ache, that made me groan rather than the terrible pain that I had felt before Corin had arrived. Her assistance was obviously helping and I couldn't even think of thanking her. Everyone moved to their respective positions as Carlisle picked up a graphite coated scalpel.

Edward bent down kissing my forehead "Relax love, we are all here for you" he whispered. I took a deep breath…. It's all out of my hands at this point.


	177. Chapter 177

**Chapter 177 - Edward's POV**

I knew by Alice's thoughts, that the wolves were waiting outside with Jane. The thought of them all waiting there, anxious to know if Bella would survive, and the abilities of my child, made me angry. Who were they to determine the danger from our child? I was convinced that Bella would survive. It was also planned that Corin's venom would be injected, especially if her condition went downhill during the delivery.

My brother's both stood at Bella's side, near her arms. There to restrain her if need be. Esme and Alice stood by her legs, with the same mission. Rosalie was assisting Carlisle and Corin stood off to one side, keeping out of the way but available for using her ability upon Bella. I sat at the head of the surgical bed beside Bella's head.

I smoothed back her hair whispering reassurances into her ear. I could only hope I could be of some help to her during the birth, but I couldn't be certain. I felt every pain that Bella felt. Every clenching, excruciating moment of her contractions. Since Corin had arrived however, the contractions were less painful, tolerable and aching. Compared to the last two hours of intense pain that I shared with Bella, the current feeling was almost comforting.

When Carlisle suggested that we begin, I could feel Bella's anxiety, "It's alright love… not much longer now and we get to meet our child. Our beautiful child… I can only hope that he or she looks like you, my Bella." Her breathing relaxed and her eyes met mine. She smiled gently at me and looked to Carlisle. "Okay, lets do this" she said, as I reached over and grabbed her hand. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Alright Bella, just relax and try to concentrate on breathing. Edward, you help her and we will get this over with as quickly as possible." Carlisle said, holding his hand out. Rosalie slapped a scalpel into his palm. Rosalie used a sponge, covered with a orangish red, putrid smelling, bacteria killing liquid and swabbed it over the incision area before Carlisle started.

I felt the scalpel press against Bella's skin. She took a sharp breath in, as the incision stretched across her skin. She breathed slowly out and back in, as I kept a watchful eye on both her and Carlisle. I knew my father would work as quickly as he could, but Bella was still delicate. He moved quickly once the incision was made, to spread the skin before it healed itself.

He inserted a spreader of some sort and instructed Bella to take a deep breath as he expanded it to it's largest capacity on Bella's small frame. Her teeth clenched and a deep guttural groan emanated from her mouth. "It's okay love your doing wonderfully" I breathed, wiping her brow with a damp cloth and squeezing her hand. The combination of Jasper and Corin's power could only be described as a mental epidural. I was ecstatic that Jasper's suggestion, with Corin's mirroring power, worked to increase the effectiveness of his power.

None of my family needed to restrain Bella and after a while they seemed to relax and a few stepped away. Emmett kept he back to Bella allowing her as much privacy as he could. He didn't like the thought of her hurting, as much as he didn't like the thought of anyone threatening the baby. "It's alright Em, you can go if you want" I said to my brother, who looked down to make sure Bella was alright. She nodded and Emmett made a speedy get away. Emmett was the type that liked to inflict damage, but when it came to viewing the blood and gore, he was more wimpy than most. His thoughts were of relief as he left the room. He would inform the wolves that things were going well.

Esme and Alice stepped back, allowing Carlisle and Rosalie better access to Bella. I noticed that Jasper was holding Bella's other hand. His ability was stronger with bodily contact, and he was concentrating on Bella's face "_She is doing really well Edward, she is calm and not worried. Once the pain subsided her anxiety levels decreased immediately" _he thought.

Bella held my hand and Jasper's although her grip on mine seemed to be a little tighter. A little more sure, a little more… I wanted her to be alright, I wanted her to be free of pain and I wanted her more than anything, to be healthy. A twinge in the back of my mind made me worry about whether or not Corin's venom would be able to correct the immunity that she had developed. I couldn't even wrap my mind around the possibility of loosing her.

I watched as Carlisle worked quickly, pulling back tissue and clamping things. Bella continued to breath deeply, I could feel her discomfort. The feeling of Carlisle's hands poking around in her abdomen was peculiar to say the least, kind of creepy also.

"Okay, here we go, I am about to retrieve the baby Bella… just relax and breath, it will be as quick as I can make it" Carlisle assured her. She smiled at me, her eyes were so expressive. I missed her deep brown eyes, but besides that I was dumbfounded by the beauty of her face. The fact that she loved me and devoted herself to me alone, surprised me to this day. She was too perfect, my own perfect angel. "Look at me Bella, our baby is going to be perfect… just like it's mother" I purred into her ear. I heard her sigh as she looked at me "I hope it looks like you" she whispered, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth.

I was beginning to get excited and stood to get a better look at what Carlisle was doing. I could see the whitish pink color of Bella's blood-venom mix spread across her skin. I could see her stomach moving with the kicks of the baby as Carlisle cut a shallow incision exposing the foot of a very small person!

I held my breath as Carlisle suctioned the fluids away and clipped the umbilical cord. He gently pulled out the baby, who remained silent. Passing it to Rosalie he exclaimed "it's a girl" and turned back to Bella. Rosalie cleaned off the baby and suctioned her mouth and nose and a cry pierced the silence of the room. I leaned down and kissed Bella "We have a baby girl" I whispered in her ear. Her smile was brilliant, I couldn't express the thrill that I felt seeing Bella so immensely happy.

"Rose" Carlisle hissed, grabbing her attention once again. I looked back to see a concerned expression cross Carlisle's face. Time slowed down to almost nothing. Alice's expression was calm and she nodded toward me and Bella. Esme looked as though a feather could knock her over. Carlisle pulled a second small body from Bella's stomach….

Another baby…. A twin. What???

There was no way Carlisle would have missed that on a CT scan, the numerous ultrasounds that she had undergone. No, it's not possible…

Was it?

Carlisle handed the baby to Rosalie who went to work cleaning up the newest baby. Esme left Bella's side to help her. "Another girl" Carlisle said staring into my eyes, his shock reflected my own.

"Holy cow! two babies" Bella shouted. "Edward, Edward, two babies, two little girls… Can I see them, please, can I?" Bella asked breathlessly. Esme and Rosalie picked up each of the quieted, swaddled babies and brought them over to Bella. They looked identical from ears to nose, eyebrows to chin… I was sure that their bodies would be the same too.

Little fingers reached out toward me and Bella. Jasper took the opportunity to unbind her arm from the table and allow Bella to reach out toward her children. She was completely mesmerized with the delicate skin and tiny features as I was. A small hand reached out and grasped Bella's finger, holding on tightly with perfect little fingers. I could hear both of their hearts beating at a strange slow rhythm, but their skin had a comfortable temperature to it.

Rosalie handed me the small, delicate, tightly wrapped bundle of one of my new daughters. I gently cradled her against my chest feeling her breath against my fingers. So tiny and beautiful… so breakable. Jasper's thoughts entered my brain then _"Don't have a panic attack Edward, you are more than capable of being an amazing father to these angels_" he smiled watching Bella gently stroke the cheek of our daughter.

Rosalie had gone back to help Carlisle and Esme held the baby for Bella to touch. I realized that Alice had been exceptionally quiet. "Alice is everything alright?" I asked moving only slightly from Bella's side to acknowledge my sister. "I'm fine" she murmured looking not at me or Bella, but at the babies.

That was when Bella spoke…. "What do you think about naming this one Carlie and that one Renesmee?" she said, looking up at me. "I think those names are as beautiful and unusual as their mother, I love them" I whispered kissing her mouth gently.

Esme smiled broadly, cradling Carlie in her arms. "There is only one problem love… how on earth are we going to tell them apart?" I asked, smiling crookedly at her. "Their eyes silly" she chuckled. I hadn't realized but they had different eye colors. Renesmee's were a deep chocolate brown, just like Bella's had been and Carlie's…. they were a startling shade of green.

My eyes had been green when I was human.


	178. Chapter 178

**Chapter 178 - Shared POV's**

Part 1 - Bella's POV

I have two, not just one, beautiful, precious baby girls. The look on Edward's face as he held Renesmee in his arms was angelic… proud, fatherly. He was the perfect image of a proud papa that I had envisioned in my dreams. This gorgeous man, who would soon be my husband. He looked at me and our girls with wonder and adoration that I couldn't describe in words. I loved this man…. My Edward.

Our girls on every level looked identical except for the eyes. They were mirror images of the other. Perfect in every way. I could feel the pain as Carlisle continued to fix the damage caused by the c-section, but I could't care less. I had my baby, I had twins. Beautiful, precious, adorable little girls.

"Edward… I love you" I whispered looking up at the father of my children. "As I love you" he replied, pressing his lips to my forehead.

Alice reached past Jasper and grabbed my hand "Bella" she whispered, squeezing my hand tightly. "I don't want to scare you but your heart didn't beat for the last forty-five minutes. You need to say goodbye to Edward and the girls for a little while. It is going to take Corin's venom a day and a half to work."

"What? Alice what are you talking about?" I hissed unable to wrap my brain around what she had just said. "Bella, in a few minutes you are going to get extremely tired, your going to pass out and that is when Carlisle will inject the venom. You are going to wake up in a day and a half… you're going to be all better then." Alice said, her face and tone of voice portraying the seriousness of what she was saying.

"Alice are you sure?" Edward asked pulling the baby close to his chest. "Yes, now that the babies are outside of Bella I can see her clear as day… Bella it will all be alright" she said quickly. "No, how can this be alright, I just met them… they're my babies, I want to feed them for the first time, change their diapers…." I started, gasping uncontrollably. Edward handed the baby to Alice and bent down to comfort me. "Bella love, it's alright. I am going to be right here and everything will be fine. Calm down, ssshhhhh, their our babies and I will protect them and take care of them while you sleep" he whispered, smoothing my hair back from my face.

I could feel the moisture collecting in my eyes. I squeezed them shut and felt a single tear drip past the corner of my eye. "Bella we're not going anywhere, the girls and I will be right here…" Edward whispered, kissing me gently. "No, you need to introduce them to their uncle Emmett… and Jane… and call the wolves, let them know…. I don't want you sitting here watching me burn…" I mumbled feeling extremely tired all of a sudden. I kept blinking my eyes trying to keep them open "Carlie… Renesmee… mommy loves you…." I mumbled… after that I can't remember saying anything more. I heard Edward's panicked voice asking Carlisle where the venom was and I felt a sharp pain in my chest as he forced the needle into my heart. After that, darkness…. And silence.

Part 2 - Edward's POV 

As Bella's words trailed off, I whispered my love for her and asked for the venom. Last time I had bitten Bella, this time a needle, a syringe full of venom injected directly into her heart. I slammed the device against her chest and squeezed the plunger. A ragged gasp of air escaped Bella's lungs and after that nothing….

I felt Jasper's hand clutch my hand and pull the needle out of Bella's lifeless body. "Edward, it will be alright… I've seen it, I swear to you.." Alice said. I raised my hand to silence her "Don't Alice, I trust you, but just stop talking now please…" I reached out for Carlie and Esme lowered her gently into my arms. I motioned for Alice to do the same. She lowered Renesmee into my other arm, and for the first time I held both of my children. Beautiful in every way, precious… I could see so much of their mother in them that it made my heart ache in longing.

"Jas, Corin can you please stay with Bella, make her as comfortable as you can. I need to go introduce Emmett to his niece's, then I need to talk to the wolves" I grumbled holding each of my girls tightly to my chest. "Edward, Bella will be alright, I am almost finished here. Just wait a few more moments and I will join you in speaking with Sam and the others" Carlisle said. I looked down on Bella's still body. Even knowing she would be away from us for days her last thoughts were of family, she wanted Emmett to meet his niece's. She wanted the wolves to know I was sure, because she still thought of Jacob as family.

I also was beginning to think of the wolves as more than a nuisance. Their attitudes had changed so vastly towards my family that the thoughts of "leach" and "bloodsucker" hardly crossed their minds any longer. I was even beginning to think of Jane more like family, the little sister I never had. More than all of that Bella was my family. Bella and my girls were all that I lived for. I wanted Bella to be standing by my side when I handed Emmett his neice for the first time. I wanted Bella with me when we introduced Carlie and Renesmee to the wolves, I wanted Bella beside me… I wanted her beside me always and forever.

After this, this transformation she was undergoing, I was not going to let this woman out of my sight ever again. My heart wept that she would not see everyone's reaction to our little miracles. I looked down on her radiant skin, her parted lips, her hair fanned out around her like a halo and I ached.

Esme clasped my shoulder "Edward… I know" was all she whispered, her hand against my cheek as she looked into my eyes. "Shall we go see uncle Emmett then" she said smiling.

"For god's sake don't let him hold one…. Emmett doesn't know his own strength remember" Rosalie added, giving me a sly wink of encouragement from just above her surgical mask. Emmett would be as excited as a kid in a candy store, I was certain. He would also be upstairs pacing the floor until he knew what was going on.

I bent at the knees, careful not to loose my grip on the babies, I whispered to Bella "We'll be right back my love" and I kissed her gently. Carlie grabbed a handful of Bella's hair as I bent down and as I stepped away it passed through her little fingers like water. She looked up at me with her emerald eyes her thoughts were of comfort, of love. "Yes, that's your mother" I said without thinking, both of the girls cooed and giggled in my arms.

"Edward, can they understand you?" Esme asked looking at the children in my arms with amazement. "Yes, I think they do in some respect…" I said stunned in the realization. Carlisle was finishing removing the skin grafts as Esme and Alice joined me in walking upstairs. Alice went first followed by me and Esme.

I rounded the corner to the kitchen and saw Alice dragging Emmett though the back door. "Oh Emmett, no blood and gore just come meet your nieces" Alice chirped.

"My wha…" Emmett's eyes locked on the little bundles I held in my arms. "Two, how can there be two?? Nieces? You mean there both girls??" Emmett was about ready to charge at me, but Esme stepped in his way. "Emmett, you need to be gentle… these are babies not action figures" Esme said sternly. We all knew how Emmett's G.I. Joes had become lawn mulch. I could now understand what Rose was saying about not letting Emmett hold them, he didn't know his own strength. Then again he hadn't broken Bella when she was human.

He had hugged her on countless occasions and not even a scratch. Emmett slowly came closer and bent his massive frame down to inspect both of the girls. "Um… Eddie…. How are we telling them apart?" Emmett said cocking his head to one side. I gently moved my left arm "This is Renesmee and this.." I gently moved my left arm "is Carlie."

Emmett stood back and gave me the strangest look, his head slightly cocked and his eyes squinted. "Emmett? What??"

Emmett shook his head "I don't know bro, are you sure these are your kids? There a little too cute." he said flashing a grin and taking a step back. I growled at him, causing the babies to both open their eyes. "Oh wow, your daddies little girl and your mommies" he said pointing at Carlie and then Renesmee. Renesmee took the opportunity to wrap her tiny fingers around Emmett's huge finger.

"Oh wow, can I umm…" Emmett said motioning to pick up Renesmee. I nodded reluctantly. I needed to be able to allow my family to care for the children, even Emmett. Emmett curled his arm around and under mine cradling the baby, before he pulled her warm little body away from mine. "Wow, she's warm and look at those eyes, she's got a good grip on her too" he teased cuddling her to his chest.

He rocked her as he strolled towards Esme, his finger still locked in Renesmee's grip. Carlie took the opportunity to grab onto my shirt, instantly gaining my attention. I ran my finger gently down the side of her face. "Hey baby girl, you go to your auntie Alice for a minute okay." I said quietly. Her green eyes looked up at me sadly, but then she turned and reached out for Alice.

Carlisle had appeared at the top of the stairs leading from the basement and was talking with Esme in hushed tones. I held onto Carlie a few moments longer, turning my attention to Carlisle. "Is everything alright?" I hissed covering Carlie's ears with my hand. "She's fine son, and strong, she is showing no signs of discomfort and Jasper feels that she is emotionally holding together quite well" Carlisle assured me.

I turned and gently handed Carlie over to Alice who accepted her in her arms rocking her gently. I looked to Carlisle who motioned towards the door "Well let's get this over with" I mumbled. I looked back to see Esme and Alice entertaining Carlie while I heard Emmett talking to Renesmee "If anyone ever teases you about your name your Uncle Em is going to tear them apart" I chuckled, as we walked out the door to face the wolves.

I could hear Jacob's thoughts before we even left the house screaming at me "_Is Bella alright?? Is she alive??_" I groaned and shut the door behind me.


	179. Chapter 179

**Chapter 179 - Seth's POV**

I guess whatever was going on with Bella and the baby wasn't as painful as Emmett had thought because we heard nothing, "It's too quiet" Jacob snapped, "For all we know she's dead." Jacob was wearing a rut into the ground nearby. I was concerned for him, but I also knew Edward would never let anything happen to Bella. I thought that whatever Corin and Jasper was doing was keeping Bella's pain under control and that was good.

Everyone else was talking in hushed tones about the possibilities. Boy or girl, good or bad, what everyone's reaction would be and so on. Leah was even nervous, I mean I loved my sister, but she wasn't exactly a vampire lover. She learned to tolerate them in the past few weeks, but her nose still wrinkled at their scent and she avoided them as best she could. She and Emily were talking about c-sections and birth and some gross stuff that I would rather forget.

Sam looked like an expectant father, he sat and stood and walked and wrung his hands together. He and Jacob were mirror images of one another. Everyone was excited and scared. This was a once in a lifetime thing going on. I mean how many vampires would ever have children? On top of that, how many nice, vegetarian vampires, that lived next door, would ever have children?

Sam had voiced his concerns about the child to Carlisle earlier when they had spoken at Emily's place. He was concerned about the child being uncontrollable and blood thirsty. Can babies be blood thirsty? Don't they drink milk and sleep all the time? I couldn't really picture a baby crawling up to someone and biting them on the ankle sucking all their blood. Actually, yeah I could and it was kind of a funny picture.

After about half an hour, Jacob was getting anxious "What the hell is going on in there?" he hissed. Storming toward the back deck for a better view. "Wait a minute, the big one is upstairs, where the hell is everyone else?" he said seeing Emmett through the living room window. Emmett must have heard us, but he didn't turn or come to let us know what was happening. He looked to be waiting for something. Maybe he was making sure we didn't race into the house to check on Bella. Sort of the advanced guard. Jacob stomped off towards the river, I moved to follow but Sam grabbed my arm "leave him be Seth, he needs to work through this alone" Sam said quietly.

I nodded and turned back toward the house. Jane and Paul were sitting on the stairs of the deck waiting for news. Jane was considering going inside to see what was going on herself, but she didn't want to interfere. I liked Jane, she was fun and happy…. So different from the pale red eyed vampire that I had met on the plane from Italy. Her eyes were slowly changing color and she lost her serious side. Her hair was down and she tended to always have a smile on her face, at least whenever Paul was around.

I heard some sounds from inside but it was hard to see what was going on. I stood and moved to one side trying to peek through a window. "Seth, stop being a peeping tom" Leah snapped "They will come out in a minute, just be patient." I rolled my eyes at my sister, taking a few steps back to join the group. After several more minutes Leah was the one becoming impatient "What is taking so long?" she moaned, straining her neck to see if she could see anything. I turned to see Jacob pacing by the river, he was anxious and nervous and waiting on vamps wasn't his favorite thing to do.

I saw Carlisle and Edward approach the glass door leading to the backyard and held my breath. "Jake" I hissed loud enough for him to hear. He was by my side in no time flat with Sam flanking him. I knew Sam was probably dreading a scene. Jacob's emotions were running high and Sam didn't want our new friendship with the Cullen's to be ruined by an outburst from Jacob.

Carlisle emerged from the house followed closely by Edward who turned and closed the door behind him. "Everything went well" Carlisle said proudly. A very audible sight of relief emanated from the entire pack.

"And Bella?" Jacob asked stepping slightly forward. His fists clenched at his sided. Edward looked to Jacob "I'm not going to lie Jacob, We had to give her Corin's venom, she was dying. Alice has seen that it will work. Bella will wake up in a day and a half and be fine." He said, his face fallen and sad. I knew how much he loved her and even being a few feet from her talking to us was visibly having a toll on him.

"She'll be a bloodsucker and you think that's fine" Jacob grumbled. Edward's eyes narrowed and he jumped off the deck toward Jacob. "I think you need to leave Jacob… Bella is fine and you are trying my patience" he growled. Sam put and arm up between the two of them I was ready to restrain Jacob if I needed to. It had been a standing order from Sam, that if anyone want to fight with a vampire the others were to stop him.

"I am not going anywhere until I see Bella, whether she's a bloodsucker or not" Jacob retorted and I could see him starting to shake.

"Jacob calm down" Sam ordered.

"That isn't going to happen mutt, at least not for a day and a half and that is only if she chooses to see you." Edward hissed through gritted teeth. Carlisle had descended the stairs and clapped his hand down on Edward's shoulder. "Son, you don't want to do disappoint Bella, and think of the girls" Carlisle said in a comforting tone of voice.

"Wait, did you say girls? As in two?" Leah asked grabbing Jacob's arm attempting to calm him down or distract him, I wasn't sure which.

Edward growled at Jacob "Yes, girls…. We have twin girls" he said proudly, a slight smile breaking though his grimace. "They are perfect and beautiful just like their mother" Edward added, taking a step back from Jacob. With the mention of his daughters he seemed to calm down quite drastically.

Leah stepped in front of Jacob who had calmed down slightly and looked hopefully toward the house. "Can we see them? I mean would you mind?" She said her eyes fixed on the house. "I don't think that's advisable at this point Leah, we are not sure what the children would like to eat at this point, or whether they might be venomous to you or your kind" Carlisle explained.

"Tell us about them would you Carlisle" Sam interrupted. "Well, they seem to have a heartbeat, and they are warm to the touch. They are identical in every way…." Carlisle said. Edward then interrupted "Except for their eyes, one has brown eyes and one has green. Bella named them Renesmee and Carlie. Kind of a union between her parents names and mine. They both have hair the color of their mothers, with hints of copper. They are Beautiful…" he said his sentence trailing off.

I think Edward must have read my thoughts at that point. "I will get the others to bring them to the window so you can see them. But as Carlisle said, until we know their likes, dislikes and abilities, I think keeping all warm blooded creatures like yourselves at a distance is probably best." Edward said leaping up the stairs onto the deck.

Jacob grumbled as we all took our place around the huge picture window that looked into the Cullen's living room. Edward disappeared inside and I could hear him asking Alice and Emmett to go to the back window. I thought it was very kind of them to allow us to see the girls so soon after their birth. I knew Edward would rather Bella be there to show off their children, but I could also see that Edward was the proud and protective father.

I wondered silently to myself if the babies were venomous… did they even have teeth? Weren't they a little too young for teeth at this point? Then my mind wondered to what they might eat… I thought first of baby bottles full of blood…. Eewww I thought to myself. Maybe formula mixed with blood… Ewewww that was even more gross.

I looked up to see Emmett and Alice approaching the window with two tiny little brown haired babies in their arms. As they turned toward the window the most intense sensation hit me. A tiny hand reached out and beautiful emerald green eyes locked on mine. I felt dizzy and drawn to the baby locked in Alice's arms. I could feel nothing around me, no ground beneath my feet, no sound of others oohing and ahhing at the beautiful sight before them. I was caught up in gravity, pulling me into her big green eyes.

All of that went away as I felt myself launched backwards a hand at my throat launching me through the railing of the deck and landing roughly on the ground with a deafening crack.

"You imprinted on my daughters!!!" Edward hissed, his nails puncturing the skin on my neck. A moment later Carlisle was pulling him off me. That was when I looked to my left and saw Jacob, laying in the same crumpled position as me. Oh god, he had imprinted too!


	180. Chapter 180

**Chapter 180 - Emmett's POV**

Oh Shit!

I just saw Edward launch himself at Jacob and Seth. I quickly handed the baby off to Esme and rushed outside to help. At this point I wasn't sure if I was helping to kick someone's ass or help Carlisle restrain Edward. Once I saw Carlisle trying to pull a seething Edward off the two stunned looking wolves, I guessed the latter.

I wasn't sure what had happened until I clamped my arms around Edward and heard him hiss, "You imprinted on my daughters!!" I did a double take… they what? My impulse at that point was to let go and let Edward have at them. Heck I would help, imprinting from what I knew was permanent and binding. I knew Edward wasn't letting this happen by choice, he would rip them apart before that happened.

"Paul, Jared, Quil, get Jacob and Seth out of here" Sam ordered. Seth still seemed to be in shock as Quil pulled him from the ground. "Edward we need to discuss this" Sam offered. "There is nothing to discuss, keep them away from my children!" he growled, struggling in my grip.

"Emmett, take Edward inside get him calmed down" Carlisle said turning to Edward, they were obviously having a silent exchange that I wasn't supposed to know about. Damn mind reading sibling and keeping secrets. Nobody else in the house could keep a secret. I groaned and pulled Edward off the ground, making for the stairs into the house "Emmett, let me down I can walk" he hissed.

"Not happening Eddie, you're fit to be tied, no Wolf hunting for you" I said, hauling him into the house. By then Rosalie had come upstairs and was cursing a blue streak. "What the hell is going on up here, it sounds like a bar brawl" Rosalie growled, her hand on her hip.

"Calm down Edward or I can't let you go" I growled, kicking the door shut behind me. I could feel every muscle tense and ready to bolt. "Do I need to call Jasper?" I threatened.

Edward took a few deep breaths and relaxed slightly, "No, Bella needs Jasper…I'm fine" he grumbled, relaxing his stance. I carefully relaxed my arms from around him. I could tell he was still agitated, but at this point he wasn't going to chase after the wolves, I was pretty sure.

"Again, what the hell is going on?" Rose snapped impatiently. Edward was pacing back and forth in front of the stairs. He didn't look like he was going to answer her, even if he was capable of speaking at this point.

"It umm… well it looks like Seth and Jacob imprinted on the babies" I advised Esme, Alice and Rose. The gasps that came from their lips were louder than I imaged. That was when the disgust set in. "What do you mean they imprinted on the children… they are babies" Rosalie growled. She grumbled a set of insults that would make a sailor blush.

"But they can't control the whole imprinting thing, can they? It's just something that happens when they meet thei…. Oh crap, Sorry Edward" Alice said, bouncing Carlie in her arms. That was when I noticed that the babies were growing… I could see noticeable changes in just the past hour.

They were less than two hours old, they shouldn't be growing this fast, should they? I'll ask Carlisle later…

"Bella hasn't even held them and Jake and Seth seem to have some moronic wolfie claim on them… I am not even entertaining the idea" Edward snarled, as he ripped open the door to the basement, disappearing to check on Bella no doubt.

Both of the babies looked to see Edward disappear. I could see Renesmee's bottom lip quiver as Esme held her, Carlie's eyes began to tear. Then in three…two…one the crying began.

Wow, those girls had a set of lungs on them. Esme and Alice started talking softly and rocking them in their arms, but it seemed to be no use. Rosalie rushed to the kitchen and returned with a bottle for each of the babies. "It's formula, thought we should try the human food first, just in case" she said, handing a bottle to both Alice and Esme.

Esme took the bottle immediately and got Renesmee suckling. Alice on the other hand was lost. I think not remembering her human years was a bit of a problem when it came to the nurturing thing. "Let me show ya, Alice" I said scooping Carlie into one arm and gently pressing the bottle to her lips with the other. It took her a moment to realize what to, but she caught on and was quietly suckling within a few minutes.

"There he is ladies, Emmett "the Pacifier" McCarty, Rosalie announced with a bit of applause. "What? I've seen it before…. It's not like I'm a baby person or anything" I grumbled. Actually it was looking more and more like I was a babysitter. I had an adorable little green eyed girl in my arms with a bottle in one hand. "That's Mr. Pacifier to you" I grumbled.

The girls seemed to be taking to formula quite well until Renesmee pushed the bottle away on Esme, she pressed her little hand to Esme's skin and Esme practically fell over. Rosalie steadied her before she fell, easing her down to a chair, Renesmee's hand still pressed to her skin. "Esme what's wrong?" Rosalie asked, Alice was at her side too. I sat opposite them continuing to feed Carlie.

"I…I don't think I can describe it… she's, showing me things" Esme stuttered. "What sort of things?" Alice asked quickly. "Everything, everything she has seen…. She keeps focusing on Bella and Edward, it's pictures…. Images. She keeps going back to seeing Jacob and how Edward just left" Esme said faintly, she seemed completely taken back with what she was seeing.

Carlisle entered through the backdoor at that point. Sam stayed on the back porch. "Where's Edward?" he asked. "Downstairs with Bella, but you might want to wait a second…. It looks like the baby has a power" Rosalie said in awe. Renesmee had released her hold on Esme when she saw Carlisle and now squirmed excitedly, reaching out for him. Carlisle reached down and lifted the baby gently to his chest. Her little hand pressed itself almost immediately to his cheek, "Oh my!" Carlisle exclaimed.

After a moment, Renesmee's little hand fisted into a ball looking expectantly at Carlisle. "Wow, I think I understand, very interesting…." Carlisle trailed off.

"Edward, would you come up here for a moment?" Carlisle called down the stairs. By this point, Carlie had also finished with her bottle and I passed her to a still somewhat confused looking Esme. Both of the babies seemed completely at ease in Esme's arms. She was in turn completely comfortable having a baby clinging to her. I wondered at this point if Carlie might have a gift, since it seemed evident that Renesmee did.

"Carlisle…. I think the girls are growing already" I mentioned idly as we waited for Edward. "Have you noticed?" I asked. "I think your right Emmett. We should start monitoring their condition as soon as possible weight, length, physical characteristics. All of it to see if the growth trend is increasing or decreasing." he said. I knew the babies growth inside Bella was way quicker than a normal human, but if they continued to grow that fast….

Edward came up the stairs slowly, watching Bella wasn't helping him, he needed to be around the girls. Watching Bella sleep for the next day and a half was pointless, getting to know his children wasn't. "Yes Carlisle?" He mumbled, his excitement and elation at the birth of his daughters seemed to be dimming.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow and a squirming child toward Edward. "Your daughter would like to speak with you" Carlisle said smugly as Edward's arms clamped around the beautiful brown eyed girl. Her little hands uncurled and both pressed against his neck and face. A wide eyed look of wonder came across Edward's face and we all chuckled. After several minutes he asked "what is it, this… these pictures, it's amazing, but what does it mean?" he gaped looking to all of us for an answer.

It appeared that Renesmee was getting frustrated and pressed her hand against his face again. After a moment Edward groaned. "Jacob went home baby…. It's okay… he'll be back I'm sure" Edward sighed. Edward's eyes locked on Carlisle's and then out the window to look at Sam. "Sam wanted to try to explain the imprint to us all. He understands how you feel and will keep Jacob and Seth away until Bella wakes up at least. But son, I don't think there is anything you can do to stop this. Renesmee seems to be fascinated with Jacob, and from what Sam has said, separation from an imprint can be very painful for the wolves"

Edward nodded and Sam entered followed by Emily and Leah. "Thank you for seeing us" Sam said, extending a hand to Edward. Edward clasped Sam's hand, as Renesmee and Carlie looked on intently. Carlisle offered them all a seat at the dining table and the rest of us made ourselves comfortable. Before we could get started, Leah smiled across the table, "Edward, they are so beautiful. You and Bella are truly blessed" she said sincerely.

Edward grinned back, bouncing Renesmee gently on his knee. That was the beginning of me learning everything I would ever want to know about Imprinting and instincts. In the end it looked like we had inherited a very large, very furry, extended family.


	181. Chapter 181

**Chapter 181 - Edward's POV**

It had been five hours since the wolves had left and seven hour and thirty nine minutes since Bella went to sleep. Since I stabbed her in the heart with liquid death, since she had made a sound.

Jasper said that she was calm and her emotions were not in need of his assistance. He went to the point of saying that she didn't seem to be hurting or in pain. I agreed with him there, I could feel no pain from her either. It concerned me though…. she was so still and so terribly quiet.

Carlisle had insisted that we begin monitoring the girl's growth. I agreed and we took them downstairs to be weighed and measured. They both seemed fascinated with the process and giggled on the scale. Carlisle thought it was a good idea to do this a few times a day to see if their growth slowed. I could tell that just over the last few hours they had grown, even their hair had grown. I was concerned that this growth trend would continue. Carlisle took the opportunity, while the girls were in his lab to obtain some samples for testing. It was important to determine their genetic makeup, along with whether they had the same venomous capabilities as we did. It wasn't that I thought they would bite anyone, but with humans like Emily around and the wolves having a bad reaction to venom, it was necessary.

I took the opportunity, while Rosalie and Alice were entertaining the girls, to move Bella upstairs to our room where she might be more comfortable. Her skin had practically completely healed and had left very little scar. Her chest rose and fell gently, just as it did when she was sleeping. I could only hope that this was the answer, the final answer, to her being able to be with me forever.

After several hours of playing with their uncles and aunts the girl's little eyes started blinking and tiny little yawns came from their mouths. Carlie fell asleep in Esme's arms and Renesmee in Rosalie's, neither of them seemed to mind in the least. Neither of them moved while the babies slept, except to speak in hushed tones. It seemed that the girls were planning a shopping trip, since nobody had expected twins, another crib was needed for the cottage, along with some other essential things.

I wasn't really paying attention to color schemes or clothing sizes. I was more enthralled by watching my daughter's sleep. Corin was just as enthralled as I was and she wordlessly watched them. She seemed thrilled by their health and abilities. "I believe they are telepathic with each other Edward, I can feel their communication" Corin advised me "it's not as distinct as them using their power on me, but I can feel it in a way."

"Your daughters are very special, truly unique…" Corin said trailing off. "When are you leaving?" I asked reading, her thoughts. She was very much wanting to stay to help Bella with the children and their possible new abilities. She also felt that finding Juliet would be a great help to the family, and since leaving Voltera she felt useless. She very much wanted to contribute. "I have spoken to Jane about it, she and Paul will be ready to leave within the next day. We will travel light and quickly and return as soon as possible."

"You have done more than I could ever hope to thank you for Corin, you are always welcome here. We may not be the Volturi, but we are family. I hope you might consider us as an extended part of yours." I said. I was sure Carlisle had conveyed the same sentiment, but I owed Corin so much. She had lied to Aro for us, trained Bella, escaped Voltera with us and helped Bella through the worst pain in her life.

Corin simply stood quietly, smiled and bowed to me. Her thoughts thanked me more than I could ever imagine. She was honored by our acceptance of her and was surprised that we would offer her our friendship after such a short amount of time. She disappeared down the hall into one of the guest bedrooms.

I divided the next few hours of my time between sleeping babies, sleeping Bella and a researching Carlisle. He actually allowed me to help him with the research upon my daughter's venom readings. He probably realized how insane Bella's silence was driving me. I couldn't fathom what was going on with her, why she remained so silent and how this would turn out.

I was anxious, there was nothing I could do for Bella at this point, nothing any of us could do. She was in uncharted territory. Carlisle had no idea how Corin's venom might effect calculations were precise, but he was not certain how things should or would proceed. I could understand that she was not burning, since most of the body was venomized already. Corin's venom was simply supposed to fill in the gaps in what was missing. To eliminate her immunity and possibly fix her abnormality.

It seems funny to think of Bella's human tendencies as abnormal. I loved her humanity, watching her sleep, how she chewed her food. The sound of her heart, the scent of her skin, none of it…. was abnormal. At least not to me.

How she smelled now was no less appealing, nor was she any less beautiful to me than she had ever been. I knew how eager she was to be normal, as she put it. I couldn't see how not needing to eat, sleep or breath was normal for anyone. She tended to argue with me on this point 'Normal for a vampire' she would say. I loved the way her forehead scrunched when she got annoyed with me.

The words that said love, passion, desire… they paled in comparison to Bella in my eyes. She was the most perfect thing in my life. Now that she had given me two more perfects in my life I struggled even more with myself to be able to express how I felt. Maybe there were no words, maybe only my actions and feelings could express my true and unwavering love for her and my children.

For the last two hours I had been sitting beside Bella on my bed. Playing with Carlie, who was now awake and giggling in my arms. She liked to be tickled and the sound of her giggling was like music, you couldn't help but smile. Esme and Jasper were entertaining Renesmee on the carpet beside the bed. She seemed to like shiny things that made noise so the keys to my Vanquish were now her favorite toy. Bella had moved slightly a little while ago clenching and unclenching her fingers. I couldn't tell what it meant, but I hoped that it was a positive step.

Alice and Rosalie had reluctantly left the house in the wee hours of the morning for Seattle to pick up what was needed at the baby store. I was sure a trip to some high end baby clothing store was on Alice's to do list also. My sisters were battling with their need to stay with the babies and the need to get what the babies needed. I practically had to push them out the door, assuring them that the babies would still be there when they returned.

Emmett had decided that he needed to do some work at the cottage while the girls slept and had yet to return. His thoughts had betrayed him though, he was planning a run to the local department store to buy toys. I couldn't fault any of my family wanting to spoil the children.I felt very much the same about them and their mother.

I wrinkled my nose at a strange smell while I was playing with Carlie. Jasper jumped off the ground practically bolting out of the room "WOW that is rank… ugh" he exclaimed. Esme gently pulled Renesmee off the rug, "Oh please, Jasper it's natural for babies, now both of you come here, you need to learn how to change a diaper someday." She said, in a motherly tone as she proceeded downstairs.

I kissed Bella quickly on the forehead, pulling Carlie into my arms and followed her downstairs. Esme handed a now stinky and giggling Renesmee to Jasper, who held her at arms length. She rolled her eyes at him and retrieved a bag from the hall closet. She laid a plush mat down on the dining room table and also pulled out a diaper, some wipes and powder. She took Renesmee and laid her down on the mat. I have to admit I never thought about the prospect of changing diapers when it came to children. I guess that was either my vampire side or my Victorian ideals showing their face.

I watched with interest as Esme unfastened the baby's jumper and removed the diaper. A audible gagging sound came from Jasper, something made me think Uncle Jasper wasn't going to be much help in changing diapers. Esme cleaned her up with some baby wipes, applied a thin coating of powder and a new diaper. "See, not too hard now was it?" She said lightly, tickling Renesmee's stomach. She pulled Renesmee into her arms and asked Jasper to dispose of the soiled diaper. "Do you think you might be able to do that for yourself now Edward?" she asked.

I immediately placed Carlie down on the pad and Esme stopped me. "Edward, they may be twins, but I seriously doubt that they poop in unison. Wait until she needs to be changed, don't worry I'll help" she said lovingly. I had no doubt that I would be in need of Esme's guidance in the near future.


	182. Chapter 182

_***** Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter everyone, I had girl guide camp for the weekend and since then I have been sick with a cold. I will try to be more consistant*****_

**Chapter 182 - Bella's POV**

This was so strange… It didn't feel at all like it had last time. Nothing was burning, or painful, it was simply the feeling of being warm and comfortable. Almost as if I was floating over a warm pool of water with steam flickering across my skin..

I wasn't sure if the venom was working, didn't there need to be pain for it to work? Something that made you feel it searing through your veins and making you something different? What if it didn't work? What if I was dying? Dying was warm and peaceful right?

I could hear things… I could hear almost everything. I felt Edward carrying me, up to his room, I could feel him stop and turn on each landing until we reached the third floor. I felt him lay me down on the bed and I felt him kiss me, I could smell his scent and mine on the sheets. I so wanted to throw my arms around him and kiss him back. There had been so little time… so little time between the birth of the babies and when my heart stopped. There was so much I wanted to say to all of them, so much I wanted to tell Edward.

I was ecstatic that Edward was spending most of his time in the bedroom with me and the babies, from what I heard. I heard my baby girls giggling and cooing and being happy. I could hear my new family, enjoying them and playing with them and I couldn't wait to join them.

I ached to join them. I wanted to play with my children, to see them smile, to watch their eyes light up and to know what made them happy. I wanted to learn what they liked and disliked. I wanted to hold them in my arms and watch them sleep.

Edward had helped me realize one of my wishes when he placed a pillow beside me and put my arm around it. He placed one of the babies, Renesmee from what he said, between my arm and my body. Her warm little body cradled against me. I could feel her move and felt her breath as she slept against me. It was the most incredible feeling, feeling this little wriggling person beside me. I longed to reach out and touch her.

I could feel her heart beating, her breathing, the movement of her fingers and toes against my skin. Her warmth was so comforting against me. She slept for a long time and I could hear Edward and our family talking about numerous things.

Alice was of course, was concerned with clothing the children and developing a wardrobe. Jasper assured them all, that I and the babies were happy. Rosalie, had a couple fights with Emmett about hogging the baby. Esme normally broke up these fights by the sound of it and claimed the baby in question for herself.

I couldn't wait to see how everyone reacted to the children for myself. Carlie and Renesmee seemed to have melted the hearts of even the toughest vampires. Jane and Corin seemed to be enjoying the babies as much as anyone else in the family. I have to admit, I had warmed up to Jane in the past few weeks too. Her relationship with Paul had made her happy and brought her to a realization that reality was not just cloaks and backstabbing. It could be love and understanding too.

I was actually happy to have Jane be a part of our lives now. It seemed strange, considering my first interaction with her, but she had mellowed considerably in such a short amount of time.

I was drifting in and out of consciousness, as I waiting to be able to open my eyes again. Edward read to me and the girls, this time Grimm's Fairy Tails. I listened, as he read about princesses and evil stepmothers, princes and adventure. The girl's warm little bodies pressed close to me.

How long had it been. I really wanted to wake up now and play with my daughters. I was anxious in so many ways. Jasper must have sensed it and I felt a wave of calm overtake me. It was nice to have such a perceptive brother to be.

After the babies had been sleeping for a while and Edward had curled up against me, I drifted off once again, only to be awakened by a phone ringing. I felt Edward shift and pull the phone out of his pocket. "Yes" he said quietly… hoping not to wake the babies, I was sure.

"Jacob" Edward sighed…"No, this is not a good time" he hissed. "Jacob, I said after Bella wakes up….. No, this is not up for negotiation….. I told you before, after Bella wakes up." I was trying to understand what they were talking about.

"We talked about this Jacob and Sam agreed, that you and Seth would give us space…. No, I am not denying you anything…" I could hear a garble of Jacob's raised voice on the other end of the phone, but could not make out the words.

"Of course I am going to tell her, I don't really have a choice now do I??" he growled… what was going on between those two this time? I wondered. "What do you mean you want to tell her?" Edward scoffed. "No I think it's a stupid idea…. What is with you wolves and death wishes?…."

"Alright, whatever…. Alice says she will be awake in about 14 hours… No! you can come in 16 hours and not a minute sooner…. I am not kidding Jacob, Bella needs time with our children."

Edward sounded angry, I hadn't seen him truly angry since Victoria. I was worried about what had happened while I was unconscious. Was Edward and Jacob fighting over me again? What the hell was Jacob thinking, I mean, I had just had his babies, I was no longer on the market. I was a mother for crying out loud!

I was… I was a mother to two of the most beautiful little girls in the world. Edward spent any time he had alone with me, talking about them, telling me every little detail about my angels. They liked human and vampire food, but uncle Emmett was only hunting deer for them. He thought they were too young for bear. Edward explained that they were developing quickly and how Renesmee had an ability to tell people things in pictures. It sounded fascinating.

He also told me about his adventures in diaper changing and how Jasper made himself scarce when the babies needed changing. Edward assumed that he could detect some change in mood before the diaper was dirtied and made his escape. Emmett and Rose were not as practiced in their detection and had changed a couple diapers themselves. Esme was relishing the experience of caring for a child and took them off Edward's hands whenever she could.

Edward didn't seem inclined to spend much time away from the girls. He seemed to be talking to one or the other all the time, they giggled and cooed at the sound of his voice. I wanted them to do that for me.

I groaned.

"Bella? Can you hear me??" Edward said anxiously.

I tried to make some sort of sound again, but nothing came.

Damned venom related paralysis. I couldn't move or indicate anything, but I knew now that Edward knew I was alright. I could almost feel myself float with the idea of being with my babies very, very soon.

I relished in the thought of changing diapers…. Yes diapers. Feeding them, playing with them and learning all about them. Taking them for walks… teaching them how to walk…. How to run. Maybe Edward would be better at teaching them how to hunt. I still get blood on my shirt.

The range of possibilities that presented itself in my mind was vast. I thought of everything down to the tiniest detail, as I listened to my family.

Happiness and joy sent me soaring and I was free!


	183. Chapter 183

**Chapter 183 - Edward's POV **

Alice had been right about when the babies were going to sleep and waking up. She also predicted when they were hungry. Why was it, that the time she predicted for Bella to wake seemed to be eons away. Every moment seemed to drag until she awoke. The babies were napping in the new bassinets that Alice and Rosalie had picked up.

The bassinets were sitting in a pool of sunshine just beside my leather couch. It seemed odd to have the lace and softness of baby things beside such a masculine piece of furniture. Esme had planned that Bella and I be moved into the cottage by now, if all had gone as planned.

If all had gone as planned, we would have been married by now, had our honeymoon and been home. No thought of Voltera, no children and certainly no possibility of Bella being immune to venom and fighting for her life and our existence together. There was a lot to be said for the unplanned… I would never in a million years have dreamed of having children and now I would die before I ever parted with our beautiful little girls.

I would rather have not gone to Voltera at all, but in the end, that had worked out for us as well. We had new allies in Jane and Corin, had destabilized the Volturi for years to come. The only thing I truly regretted about the entire Volturi situation, was Bella's involvement. Even thinking about the now dead and burned Felix, sent venom pooling in my mouth.

Once Bella awoke, I looked forward to my life with her and our children. She was the reason for my existence and now she and the babies were the shinning stars that lit up the night for me. Nothing else mattered, as long as they were safe, happy and healthy.

My mind wandered to the involvement of the wolves in our happy little family. It seemed that no matter how strongly we fought it, no matter how much distance we put between us, Jacob Black was going to be a part of our lives. After getting over the initial shock of what had happened with Seth and Jacob, imprinting on the girls. I was beginning to accept that this would bring us closer to our allies. The wolves had been looking for a reason to destroy us for almost a century and now… now it was impossible.

Sam had informed us about how the imprinting worked. It bound the wolf to it's mate for eternity and in that bonding, both the people involved were changed for all time. I didn't like to think of my children as someone's mate, but Sam had been precise in what he told us. Right now neither Seth nor Jacob thought of the babies as mates, but simply as something that needed them, no matter the cost, whether it be for protection, as a playmate or later as a confidant and friend.

It made me wince when I thought that someday Jacob Black would be my son in law. Seth's involvement didn't irk me nearly as much. I liked Seth, he was a pure and honest kid, with a strong moral compass. It wasn't that I hated Jacob's family, or his upbringing or even him as a person. It was the fact that he had tried to steal Bella from me. His thoughts for her has been anything but pure and now…"Ugh" I growled.

I guess there were worse things in the world than having Jacob as family, but at the moment I was at a loss for ideas. Bella would soon find out and I was certain her reaction would surprise me, as it normally did. She was his friend and I knew that she loved him. I was in debt to Jacob for protecting Bella when I left. I would never be able to repay him for that, even if I lived a thousand years.

I saw Carlie clench her little fists and roll her head toward the warming light of the sun. She continued to sleep, she was just as beautiful as her mother. All of my girls were beautiful and precious and… well, nothing meant more to me. My family all felt the same way and I enjoyed their thoughts. Their help in the past 2 days, had been immeasurable and amazed me.

Even Emmett, the big teddy bear, had gone hunting for the girls and had returned with not only blood, but stuffed animals. A light pink bear for Renesmee and a lavender one for Carlie. Alice and Rosalie had returned from Seattle, with not only a crib and a months supply of diapers, but a huge wardrobe of different sized clothing for both of them. The babies were growing at a rate that seemed to baffle Carlisle and had the rest of us worried.

I was scared that the children would continue aging, while Bella and I could not. That possibility in itself had Carlisle sequestered in his study, searching for anything that might help him explain or reverse their rapid aging.

As the clock ticked slowly toward the time that Alice said Bella would wake, my family filtered into the room quietly. All of their thoughts were hopeful and supportive. None of them even suppressed the fear that Bella may still be abnormal. Alice was positive that Corin's venom had corrected the immunity and she would be 'better than ever' as Alice put it.

Corin had left earlier in the day with Jane and Paul. Paul's friend Jared, decided to join them as a precaution. It was possible that they may encounter some dangerous situations as they traveled, but I trusted Corin and her experience to get them safely home. They were starting out in Ireland and England. Carlisle told them that they may wish to contact his friend, Siobhan and her coven, in a small town just outside Dublin.

Corin had contacts all over the world and intended to call in some favors in order to locate Juliet as soon as possible and return with her. Jane's thoughts of the vampire 'abomination' were kind and friendly. Although she was scared that her friend may have died years ago. Nobody knew what sort of a life span a half-breed might have, let alone someone who had been experimented on like Juliet. We all wished them luck and they left shortly before dawn.

As the minutes ticked by there was a great deal of anticipation in the room. Alice was thinking that Bella looked even more beautiful than before, I couldn't disagree. Emmett was eager to challenge her to some sort of physical activity. He was tossing between arm wrestling and mixed, martial arts. Esme and Rosalie had more common concerns in mind, wanting to help Bella adjust to motherhood. Jasper was keeping his thoughts to himself and being quiet. It was strange to not hear his voice, but he was probably focusing on keeping Bella calm, while she adjusted to her surroundings.

I saw Bella stir slightly her, head moving a fraction of an inch.

"Bella, love it's alright… wake up…" I whispered. Her hand raised slightly off the bed and skimmed up her body to her face. She stretched it over her head and her mouth opened into a huge yawn. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled up at me. I was sitting on the side of the bed, my hand resting gently against her side.

Suddenly, she grabbed my arm and pulled me down to her in one swift movement, wrapping her arms around my neck, her lips locked against mine. I felt her fingers tugging at my hair and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her against my chest. Her lips were urgent against mine and I felt the same need for her. I couldn't tear myself away, her breath, her touch, all of it…. I couldn't imagine how I had gotten by these past hours without her.

She clung to me as I clung to her, even the presence of my family was of no concern to me now. I wanted her so badly, I could barely stand to breath. I could feel Jasper trying to calm us both down, but I didn't want that, I wanted Bella, in my arms, in my bed. I groaned feeling Bella's fingernails scratching down the back of my neck.

I could hear Esme thinking that they should all leave. Yes, they should leave… they should leave now, I thought to myself. I could feel Alice and Emmett loosing patience with us both….

Then the most amazing sound rung in my ears…. The sound of my daughters giggling. Bella instantly stopped in her tracks, pulling away suddenly. She was off the bed and beside the bassinets before I had time to react. She pulled Carlie into her arms, "are mommy and daddy silly?" she cooed.

Everyone chuckled and she spun to see me pick up Renesmee. I watched as she kissed our daughters on the foreheads and I thought to myself, what an amazing mother she would be.


	184. Chapter 184

**Chapter 184 - Bella's POV**

"Their so big" I said, bouncing Carlie on my hip. Both of the girls were so much bigger than I remembered them being. Their beautiful eyes looked at me and I knew they recognized me. I had missed them so much.

"They are growing quickly, but it seems to be slowing by minuscule amounts at this point. We are monitoring them very carefully" Carlisle said, stepping toward Bella. "How are you feeling Bella?" he asked.

"I feel good, more than good… not tired at all and strong. I mean, that's normal right?" I asked turning to Carlisle. "Yes that sounds about right, but I will need to take some samples to be sure" he replied. More samples, more tests… ugh…. If I could just be normal I thought.

Everyone was standing around the room looking at me as though I might loose it at any moment. "I am fine everyone, really great. Thank you all for taking care of the girls while I was asleep. I can't wait to get to know them" I said looking at Edward, biting my bottom lip. I felt sad that I had missed so much. Annoyed with myself that I felt jealous of my family for the time they had spent with my children.

I felt a wave of calm flow over me and I smiled at Jasper. My reactions felt stronger, my jealousy stronger, my love for Edward and the babies more intense. I felt so much at once, it was as if my heart might explode.

"Renesmee would like to speak with you love" Edward murmured. I saw my daughters tiny hand pressed to his cheek. Esme offered to take Carlie from me so that Edward could pass Renesmee and I felt a twang of anger. I couldn't stifle the growl in my throat fast enough. I growled at Esme, the most compassionate person in the world. The most loving person I had ever known and my soon to be mother in law. I actually growled at her.

I felt Jasper throw calm and understanding at me and I apologized immediately "Oh my god Esme, I am so sorry… I don't know wha.." "It's quite alright dear, your understandably on edge. Why don't we all leave you alone for a bit. It can be quite overwhelming, the feelings your experiencing, but I think you're finally starting to act like a newborn" she said smiling at me. Carlisle had wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"No, please don't go… I mean… I don't know what I mean…" I looked to Edward, who gently pulled me and Carlie to his chest. "It's alright Bella, you are feeling a lot of different things right now, its natural. As Esme said, you are feeling what most newborns feel, it's natural" He kissed me on the forehead.

"I don't like feeling like this" I whispered. "It will pass love, right now it's your instincts that are overwhelming your normal compassionate nature." Edward said, handing Renesmee to Alice and taking Carlie from me, handing her to Esme. Edward pulled me into a tight hug and I felt completely at ease in his arms. I knew the family would never hurt the children, but I couldn't stop myself from watching Alice and Esme holding my children.

I growled again, this time burying my face in Edward's chest to hide my embarrassment. I heard the entire family chuckle, Emmett loudest of all. Edward pulled away and glared at his brother. I got the distinct feeling that I was missing out on something important.

"Alrighty then, lets take off" Emmett said, pulling Rosalie toward him. They made their way toward the stairs. Alice handed me Renesmee and Esme put Carlie gently back into the bassinet. I felt like a complete ass. Growling at my family… the people I most trusted in the world. It was unthinkable to me, but yet it had happened. I groaned and sat on Edward's couch resting Renesmee against my chest . Edward sat beside me and watched as Renesmee's tiny warm little hand reached for my face.

She touched my skin and nothing happened, her little face scrunched up in annoyance or confusion and she pressed her hand harder against me. She looked at Edward and made a cooing sound. He sighed loudly "She can't show you… your shield won't let her…" he said quietly. Then Renesmee reached for her father and he gently pulled her off my lap. She seemed to be talking to him her hand pressed against his neck.

I got up and picked up a confused looking Carlie. I was annoyed, everyone else in the family, except me, could hear my child's thoughts. I was once again the mental mute. Neither Edward nor my daughter could get though my shield. It felt wrong not to be able to know what my daughter wanted or needed. I started to sob, pulling Carlie tight against me. "Bella, shhhh it's alright, it's something we couldn't have foreseen" Edward said soothingly.

"No Edward, it's not alright, everyone gets to hear her except me. How am I supposed to know what she wants or needs? Once again I am the abnormal person in the family" I growled. I was so frustrated. I wanted to know everything that Edward knew about my daughters. I was jealous of him. I had never felt such a strong annoyance for anyone in my life.

"I can't deal with this" I sobbed, in panting breaths…I thrust Carlie into Edward's arms and ran to the window, hurling myself outside. I couldn't handle what I was feeling, I needed some space. I ran, embarrassed by my anger and jealousy. Torn between my love and want to be with my family and my need to protect them…. from me.

I ran and ran…. After a few minutes, I realized I was wet and being pelted by rain. I didn't care, getting myself away from my babies until I could control myself was more important. I climbed a tree to get my bearings as I neared the coast. Where was I going and what was I doing? I asked myself and I didn't truly know. I simply ran….

There was no logic to my running, just the need for it. I wasn't in control of my emotions. What if I hurt one of the children? What if I lashed out at Edward? Maybe I was being unreasonable, but I would rather be extra cautious than risk any of them. I was a newborn vampire, even if my initial reactions were delayed. Maybe the pregnancy gave me a bit of a buffer to the feelings that I was now experiencing.

Was it even safe for me to be near my children?

I suddenly found myself in a familiar place… and I collapsed to my knees sobbing. No matter how hard I tried, I could not force my tears to come. I wanted to not be so terribly confused. I wanted to feel normal. I wanted to feel like me again. Not some out of control hormonal monster. I wanted to be able to sit and share with my children. I wanted to love Edward and I wanted more than anything to be able to go home without worrying that I might harm someone.

I could smell Edward's scent on the breeze and I knew he was there. Watching me try to pull myself together. I wanted to cry out for him, but I couldn't risk my hurting him. I could feel him getting closer and closer. I was tense, readying myself to run away again. Why would I want to run from Edward? No, I wasn't running from him, I was running from these feelings.

"Don't" I growled through my clenched teeth.

"Bella it's alright, we are going to get through this" he said quietly. I could feel his hand closing in towards me and I bolted away. "No! it's not alright Edward. I can't control what I'm feeling… I have never felt such strong jealousy or hate before in my life" I hissed, "and I can't control it…. And it's directed towards you and the others and I can't stop it."

"Bella, it's natural to feel confused. You're a newborn and on top of that, you're a parent. Of course you're going to want to protect the girls… even from me. I don't fault you for that." he said, slowly approaching me.

"Edward, No! I wanted to hurt you… I was so jealous of your relationship with Renesmee, that I was ready to hurt you. You can hear her and I can't. I can't even tell you how hurt I feel. You have a relationship with our daughter that I can never hope to have!" I practically screamed at him over the rain and the thunder that suddenly enveloped us.

"Bella, you're their mother. I can never replace you, nobody can. You are going to be more to them than anyone else in the world. Nobody can take that from you. Those girls have been waiting for two days to meet you, to play with you. Their thoughts have centered around you this entire time." he shouted over the sound of the storm He had come closer. He reached out quickly, pulling me hard against him.

I let myself go when I felt his body press against me and I sobbed uncontrollably against his shoulder. He held me for what seemed like hours, standing in the center of our meadow. He smoothed back my hair and whispered reassurances to me and I felt better. Nothing was as bad as it seemed while in Edward's arms.

I pulled away wiping the rain away from my face and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster and he kissed me back. Maybe he wasn't repulsed with my reactions, my jealousy and anger. Maybe it was what he expected. I could only hope that I would be able to control myself much better than I had so far.


	185. Chapter 185

**Chapter 185 - Edward's POV**

Kissing Bella was heaven and she was my angel. There was nothing that I wanted more in the world than to comfort her, and tell her everything was going to be alright. I wanted to tell her that, but everything was different now, our children were a mystery to us all. I worried about their growth, their happiness, their abilities.

They were sleeping and eating more than normal children due to their increased growth and their mental capabilities were broadening every day. I could read their thoughts and every day they became more complex, more interested in the world around them. They were also becoming more insistent over their want and need to see Jacob and Seth.

I groaned, as I regretfully pulled myself away from Bella's lips. Her eyes flashed open and locked on my face, "what's wrong?" she asked moving to pull me back to her. "Absolutely nothing and you have no idea how badly I want to continue this, but we should get back to the girls let them know your okay" I said quietly, caressing her face. "Edward I am not okay, Renesmee can't talk to me like she talks to everyone else. How is she going to understand that?" Bella growled.

"Bella love, our daughters are extremely perceptive and intelligent. Carlie bit Emmett and all we did was explain to her that she wasn't to do that. Since then, no biting, she simply thinks about what she wants and knows that I will get it for her." I said. I heard a low growl from Bella, oh good job Edward, flouting your ability to read your daughter's minds in front of Bella. "Love, when Corin returns, she wants to continue your training. Maybe she can help you to be able to drop your shield or something. We will be able to get through this." I assured her pulling her into a hug.

She buried her face into my chest "What if they don't like me?" she whispered.

"Bella, they love you, they couldn't wait for you to wake up… they are so excited to know you, you're their mother nobody can replace you." I murmured in her ear.

She looked at me in mild disbelief and then nodded, the rain dripping down her face and hair. "Okay, let's get back… get dried off and I want to hold my babies before they aren't babies anymore" she said with a slight grimace. She was right of course, with the rate that the girls were growing at there was little doubt, that their childhood would be over sooner than later.

As we raced back toward the house I felt Esme's thoughts reach out to me. She told me to take it easy with Bella, that being an instant mother may be difficult for her. Especially since she had missed a day and a half of their growing up, which resembled more like half a month for our children. Bella would have to learn how I had, from Esme's experience.

When we got closer to the house I could smell the familiar stench of wet dog. I growled at the thought of Bella having to deal with Jacob after everything that had already happened today. Bella stopped along side me by the river sniffing the air. "Do we have company?" she asked. She didn't seem too distressed about it, but then again why would she. She didn't know about the wolves imprinting on the girls. How would she react?

"So it would seem… why don't you go in through my bedroom window and get cleaned up. I will see what they need and be right up" I offered to Bella. She looked down at her soaked and practically see through shirt and agreed with me. Ugh, I quietly groaned, the see through shirt, that clung to her body like a second skin, was going to be gone by the next time I saw her. I pulled her against me roughly kissing her hard, damn cockblocking wolves.

Bella grinned as I pulled away, I suddenly missed the bright pink shade she used to turn after I touched or kissed her. She was still the most beautiful thing in the world, but I would have to get used to her not blushing. She headed off toward the bedroom as I tromped toward the back door, my shoes making sloshing sounds with the amount of water they were now saturated with.

Esme met me at the back door with a large towel. I left my shoes outside, to avoid encoring her wrath over wet footprints on the carpet, and squeezed as much water out of my pants and shirt as possible before entering the house. "They're all in the dining room" Esme said quietly. That was when I felt more than just Jacob and Seth's minds. There was also another that I wasn't too familiar with.

As I rounded the corner I recognized Quil sitting between Jacob and Seth, who were flanked on either side with members of my family. I heard all of their thoughts and especially Quil's. He was there to try to explain what it was like to be imprinted to a child. His thoughts were focused on trying to help his friends through this difficult integration of our species and then going to see Claire. He seemed to love her like a sister or cousin. He was her friend and confidant, her babysitter and companion.

There was no thought in his mind of seeing Claire in any form other than a child at this point. She was not his love interest right now, nor did she hold any sexual interest for him. He simply needed to be with her and protect her. His thoughts were innocent and trusting and I found the truth refreshing yet somewhat irritating.

I entered the room and all eyes focused on me. Jacob and Seth's thoughts were simply of the children. Rose and Alice were nowhere to be seen. I assumed they were taking care of the girls in another part of the house. I looked toward Jacob and Seth "Thank you for respecting our wishes" I said "Bella will be down momentarily."

I took the opportunity to roll up my sleeves and vigorously dry my hair with the towel. Jacob seemed relieved by my restraint and my lack of trying to kill him and Seth, and breathed a sigh of relief. Seth, on the other hand seemed way more tense than I have ever seen him. Leah had explained to us how the absence of his imprint was making him moody and withdrawn. For such a young wolf as Seth, to imprint, was not something they had ever encountered.

He was only fifteen and having imprinted so early, his emotions were all over the place. I could feel Jasper's thoughts focusing on him and saw Seth relax slightly. I felt for Seth, he was such a pure and innocent mind. I thought of him as a friend, as did a large portion of my family. He had saved my ass in the battle against the newborns and I owed him that.

"Bella is having difficulty adjusting, I am not sure how she might react to this. Can you give her time?" I asked Jacob. Jacob approached me and pulled me aside "I would leave it Edward, but look at Seth. He's in a bad way and I can't say I am holding up much better. If you insist that Bella know, we need to do this. The kid's practically suicidal...Sam caught him last night just before he crossed the line. The kid needs to see her. I can't even describe it to you." Jacob whispered.

I nodded and saw Seth's face fall into his hands, I saw how he was suffering. I looked back to Jacob "I hope you know what your doing because I have no idea how Bella will react to this. She has been through a lot in the last few days. She is under a lot of stress…" I stopped mid sentence hearing Bella call for me from upstairs. "I'll be right back Jas, Em you need to be prepared to stop Bella from killing anyone" I hissed quietly and turned to join Bella upstairs.

I found Bella in our room setting out clothing on the Bed. She had a towel rapped around her head and she had changed into dry clothing. "Come on get dressed your soaked. Who all is here?" She asked throwing me another towel. "Ummm Jacob, Seth and Quil, they came to see how you were doing" I lied. I hated lying to Bella, but I had promised Jacob that he could tell her in his own way. "Oh that's great, have they met the girls yet?" She turned to face me while patting her hair dry with her towel.

"No, but the girls are sleeping… Alice is watching over them in her room. I'll get dressed and we'll see what's up with the wolves" I said, pulling my shirt off over my head_**, **_drying my wet body with the towel. Bella sighed loudly "Maybe we could ask them to come back later" she said, trailing her fingers across my chest. I stifled a growl thinking of how much I wanted the wolves to go away too. No Edward, your lust can wait. It's important that Bella knows the truth about the imprinting.

"We have guests and I am afraid that Jacob won't leave without seeing you for himself love. Then later we can have each other to ourselves" I suggested, giving her a crooked smile. She raised an eyebrow and squinted at me "Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?" She asked sarcastically, wrapping her arms around me and kissing me gently on the lips.

"Your fiancé would rather not have the sensitive ears of the wolves, along with our family, hearing us make love. Although if you're a exhibitionist without my knowledge by all means…" I stepped back extending my arms in an offer for her to jump me. She groaned and threw a clean pair of pants at me and paced toward the door.

"Alright hurry up then" she groaned "The faster we get this over with…" she allowed the sentence to trail off without a conclusion. Even without hearing her thought, the mere suggestion of having some alone time with my love, was enough to drive me to dress at a speed beyond my normal quick vampire pace. I was dressed and had my arm around Bella's waist before she had reached the door.

We stopped for a moment outside Alice and Jasper's room, hearing the soft breathing and tiny heartbeats of our sleeping children, along with Alice humming a soothing melody. I was sure Bella would have burst through the door if she hadn't considered that would wake up the babies. Her sad eyes met mine as we continued downstairs and possibly into a confrontation that none of us wanted.

I led the love of my life, my wife in all but name and the mother of my children, down the stairs and into a situation I had no control over. To say I was anxious was an understatement.


	186. Chapter 186

**Chapter 186 - Jacob's POV **

We had sat in my Rabbit, in the Cullen's driveway for several minutes, trying to make Seth even slightly presentable. Since that night, when we had first seen the girls, he had turned in on himself. He barely spoke, hardly ate and sat in his dark room. He would barely talk to anyone and when he did it was to tell them to leave him alone. I couldn't even imagine what Seth was experiencing, he was going through accelerated puberty and imprinting within weeks of each other.

In layman's terms the boy was messed up. I had went over to Clearwater's this morning to get Seth ready to meet up with the Cullen's, more specifically Bella. Having to wrestle Seth into clothes and making him eat something had taken longer than I would have thought and Quil joined us before I poured orange juice down Seth's throat.

"Seth, for God's sake, snap out of it man!" Quil had said. He was positive that the Cullens wouldn't allow Seth to suffer. They couldn't deny that the kid was hurting over not being able to see Carlie. I was aching too, not being allowed to see or touch Renesmee, but I was having a much easier time than Seth. Quil was convinced that if we showed up on Cullen turf, that someone was going to kill us both. He was terrified of what Bella might think, but I knew that I had explained how it worked with a young imprint. Quil was the only example we had of something like that taking place, so he was coming with us.

I threw some shoes at Seth, telling him to make himself useful and picked up the phone to call the vamps, to let them know we were on our way. The mother, Esme answered the phone and by the tone in her voice she didn't seem to know what to say. I simply told her we would be there in 10 minutes.

I packed Seth into the back seat and Quil rode shotgun as we wheeled down the road out of LaPush and onto the highway. After a few minutes I slammed on the brakes, almost missing the turn off to the leach's house. Shit, I needed to stop thinking of them as leaches and bloodsuckers… they were the family of my imprint. Edward and Bella were the parents of the one person that meant the world to me. I took a few deep breaths and turned the car off the road and down the driveway.

It was several more minutes until the house came into view. I had never actually driven to the house before, I normally got there by a more direct route in wolf form. I had never actually seen the front of the house to be honest. As we approached, I could smell the vampire stink wafting from the dwelling. This nostril burning exercise would be interesting.I knew I would eventually become used to the scent. Bella's scent by itself wasn't too hard to handle, but all of them together was a little uncomfortable.

"Let me know how it goes" Seth croaked from the backseat. "Seth, get your ass out of the car" I growled. "No, if Edward doesn't kill us Bella will, so what's the point?" he grumbled, "I am never going to get to see her anyhow."

"Seth, the vamps like you, if they are going to kill anyone it will be me and while they are tearing me all to hell you and Quil can beat it back to LaPush" I said, with a wise ass attitude thrown in. Quil and I got out of the car and I pulled the door open for Seth. He reluctantly got out, but he looked like he might keel over from the attempt.

"Look Seth, that is why I am talk to them about the imprint with someone so young" Quil said, reading the look of misgiving on Seth's face. "If the Cullen's hurt me, they are going to have a very pissed off three year old ankle biter hot on their heals" he joked, referring to Claire. Her recent birthday had been a big success with Quil dressed up as a princess with comical hat and all.

Seth looked up at us finally, sighing loudly "alright, I left a note for mom just in case. I don't want Leah getting all my stuff" He grumbled. Quil clamped an arm around Seth and we all walked up the steps to the front door.

I knocked and waited only seconds for Esme to appear. "Jacob, Seth, so nice to see you and you are…" She motioned to Quil "Ummm Quil Mam, Quil Antera" he said clearly. The Cullen's had never really met Quil officially. Actually, they had probably only see him in wolf form or as part of the group.

"Well nice to meet you Quil, won't you please come in? Is there anything I can get for you, something to eat or drink?" She offered pleasantly, showing us into the foyer of the house. "No thanks, but we appreciate the offer" I answered for the group. I didn't like the idea of eating at the vamp house, even though I knew they kept real food for Bella. On top of that, I was too nervous to eat or drink anything. I was practically vibrating with nerves when Esme showed us into the dining room.

"Bella and Edward stepped out for a moment but should be back before long, let me just let the other's know you're here." She said quietly. She walked quickly up the stairs and I heard a rash of muffled voices. They were debating on whether to bring the girls downstairs or not and in the end, decided against it.

I couldn't blame them, but I longed to see Renesmee. The moment I saw her I was hooked. It felt like nothing else existed in the world and I wanted to be with her. To learn everything and anything about her. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever encountered. She reminded me so much of Bella. Her expressive brown eyes, pale skin with a light pink hue and a smile that made me melt. She was part of Bella, but she was so much more than that. We had a connection and I hoped that Bella would see that. Edward had lightened his stance since attacking us that first night. He had spoken to Sam, Emily and Leah about the imprint and what it meant.

Edward had even let me call to get an update on Bella and to see how the girls were doing, but he had been insistent on us not seeing them again until Bella knew about the imprint. I understood where he was coming from, but I didn't like it. I wanted to know Renesmee and I ached to see her face again, to know her thoughts and her mannerisms. We sat quietly at the table until the remainder of the Cullen's appeared, all but Alice the little elf like vampire. I assumed she was looking after the babies.

"The girls are sleeping upstairs and Alice says that Edward and Bella are on their way back right now, so we'll wait, it shouldn't be long" Carlisle said sitting down across from us. Emmett, the big one, took up a position near the door of the room and the rest took seats around the table.

We didn't have to wait long and a soggy Edward appeared at the back door. Esme took him a towel and he tried off to the best of his ability. It had been pouring for hours.I thought even vampires had more sense than to be running in a rainstorm, but who am I to judge.

Edward approached and said quietly "Bella is having difficulty adjusting, I am not sure how she might react to this. Can you give her time?" I got up and walked toward Edward, not wanting to raise my voice for Bella to hear "I would leave it Edward, but look at Seth, he's in a bad way and I can't say I am holding up much better. If you insist that Bella knows, we need to do this. The kid's practically suicidal. Sam caught him last night just before he crossed the line. The kid needs to see her, I can't even describe it to you." I whispered.

Edward felt the need to warn me about Bella's current situation again, but I simply nodded. I heard Bella call for him from upstairs and he left, after instructing his brother's to be ready to restrain Bella if necessary. Emmett the big one simply grinned and said "she is a newborn after all." The blond girl, Rosalie stood defiantly, in the corner glaring at us. If looks could kill….

Several minutes later Bella descended the stairs with Edward. They were both wearing dry clothing, though their hair was still wet. Bella was just as radiant as I had seen her in Italy. Her body firm and strong, her skin perfect and her eyes a slightly duller color of red. "Jake, Seth, Quil what are you guys doing here?" she exclaimed, pulling away from Edward, she moved to hug me.

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed pulling away seconds later. Seth didn't even look up, "Seth?" Bella questioned, "Is there something wrong?"

Bella turned back to Edward, who said "Seth is…"

"He's not feeling well Bells" I finished, before Edward had the chance. Edward inclined his head slightly. "Oh Seth I'm sorry. Ummm Quill, how are you, how's Claire?"

"Well, she's great Bella, just had her third birthday this past weekend. It was great, she loved her presents and the cake was really good" Quil said quietly, but proudly. He looked at me to continue, he was a little uncomfortable it looked like. What a huge help he was going to be, I thought to myself.

Bella had wandered back to Edward's side, within reach of Jasper and Emmett, so I felt slightly more comfortable talking again. "So Bells, you look good, how are you feeling?" I asked hoping to ease into the conversation gently. "Good, umm well so far at least, Carlisle wants to do some tests, but I feel good…. What are you guys doing here, checking up on me?"

Shit, she was calling my bluff asking why we were there… should I just blurt it out?

"Ummm Bella, something has happened that I wanted to tell you in person.I mean Edward thought it would be best if we told you. Er, no he was going to tell you, but I wanted to tell you…"

"God Jacob, don't have an aneurysm, spit it out already" Bella said happily. Edward had his hands clamped around her waist. He was of course reading my thoughts and anticipating what I was going to say.

"Well Bells, you know how I told you imprinting was rare and all? Well it's not as rare as we thought it was." I said, allowing that to sink in a bit with Bella. Her brow furrowed and then the brightest smile crossed her face. "Jacob, holy cow, did you imprint??" she asked practically vibrating. I nodded and she moved to run and hug me, but Edward held her back his hands clamped around her.

She turned back to Edward "Edward, let go, I want to give Jake a hug" she said. Edward looked at me sternly and Bella turned to watch me again. "Okay, what is going on? What are you two hiding from me?" Bella hissed.

"Bells it's not Edward's fault, I asked him not to tell you. I wanted to be able to tell you myself, don't blame him" I told her standing at the table. I took a deep breath and looked back at my best friend, "Bells, the other night when you gave birth, well not then, but just after that. Well…. Edward let us all see the babies and something happened…"

I had said things so quickly it took Bella a moment to realize what I was saying. Her eyes searched around the room for something tangible. She looked up at Edward's unemotional face and she gasped.

"You… You… imprinted on my baby?" She stuttered.

"Umm yeah…. And so did Seth…" I grumbled.

A gut wrenching growling scream came from Bella and she tried to launch herself out of Edward's grasp. I saw Emmett and Jasper descend upon her at the same instant, "Get out…. Get the hell away from my children" she growled.

I took a step back and looked to see Quil hovering by the door, but Seth had barely flinched. "Bella, it's not like we planned this, it just happened. Just like with Quil and Claire, nobody wanted this" I tried to explain. "I don't care, get out, they are mine!" She hissed, writhing in Edward's arms, he was actually struggling to keep a handle on her.

"Bella please, you know it's not like I want her romantically. I want to be to her, what Quil is to Claire. I want to be her friend. There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect your child Bella, nothing either of us wouldn't do. Look at Seth, this is killing him…" I said, pointing out Seth's despondent behavior.

"Jacob, if you don't mind waiting outside for a few minutes until Bella calms down…" Jasper grunted, the force he was using to keep Bella from killing me seemed to be considerable. I nodded and hauled Seth outside with Quil taking up the rear. The rain had stopped so we stood around the Rabbit, waiting to see if Bella would calm down enough to let us see the girls.

By the look on Seth's face, he wasn't holding out hope.


	187. Chapter 187

**Chapter 187 - Edward's POV**

After Jacob, Seth and Quil left the house, Emmett growled at Bella. "Would you calm down, I don't want to pull your arm out of the socket" he grumbled, still restraining the mother of my children.

"NO, I will not calm down. How can you be alright with this? How can any of you be alright with this??" she practically screamed. "They are mine Edward, they are ours and I will not let Jacob or anyone else have them" she hissed.

"Bella, look at me… do you think I like this any more than you do? I was ready to tear their heads off the moment it happened… and if Carlisle hadn't stopped me, I would have. Bella, love, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for any of us to accept, but the girls need them as much as they need the girls."

Bella glared at me, her maroon eyes seemed to be looking for a reason for my insane words. She was extremely emotional and I could feel Jasper flooding her with a feeling of calm, but it didn't seem to be working. "Bella, I would have been the first one to play punt the wolfie if they were up to no good" Emmett said, trying to lighten the mood. Bella growled at him and he did a double take, knowing that Bella was normally very tolerant of him, he kept quiet.

"Bella, you long ago accepted the fact that Quil imprinted on someone as young as Claire, why is this a problem now?" Carlisle asked. His intention was to point out that this was the same situation only involving our daughters, Jacob and Seth. "Claire isn't my daughter" she hissed.

A moment later I felt her body relax and my brother's were no longer restraining her. I could feel the tension in Jasper's mind ease as he flooded Bella with calm. Both he and Emmett let go of Bella's arms and stepped back.

I swung around Bella, my hands still locked around her waist to face her. "Bella?" I asked, seeing her eyes focused on the floor. "What is wrong with me Edward, how can I be so vindictive? What was I thinking, that just because it's now our girls involved, that imprinting is wrong? It's Jacob, he's my best friend and Seth, well he's practically family. Why can't I drop this impulse that makes me want to kill them both??" she sobbed into my chest.

I looked around to my family and all of their thoughts reflected the same thing "Love, you're a newborn… emotional control is not something that many newborns possess. You have been extremely tolerant based on the circumstances. You have had to deal with a lot more than most newborns have ever had to." I said, stroking her hair back from her face.

Carlisle stepped forward then, "If I may add Bella, during your pregnancy your body was releasing a great deal of hormones to cope with the needs of the babies. Now the production of those hormones has stopped, you could be experiencing something very similar to postpartum depression." My father said gently, placing his hand on Bella's shoulder "of course to be sure I would have to run tests, but it is most likely that along with the intensity of newborn emotions, your hormone levels have made you extremely sensitive."

Bella looked up meekly from my chest "Alright, I understand that, but how do we fix this? How do I get over the growing impulse to run outside and kill my best friend?" she asked. I was unsure how to answer her.

"Perhaps a quick hunt would relieve some of Bella's stress" Jasper offered, looking to Alice who had just descended the stairs. "That's a great idea Jaz, but after that I think a slow and quiet introduction to the babies would be beneficial. I know how you feel Bella, but the girls are really confused about this. Renesmee keeps asking where Jacob is and none of us know what to tell her. I think letting them see the girls and possibly holding them may test your resolve, but we are all here to help get you through this." Alice chirped.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked my sister, knowing she wouldn't suggest it if she had not seen something positive come out of all this. "I saw that by the end of the day, the girls are going to be much happier and Bella and you are going to be in a much happier place too Edward. Of course, I can't see the wolves, but I assume the girl's happiness would be involved with the wolves." Alice said, her thoughts focused on something else she had said, showing me a vision of Bella and me in a happier place. That place was the cottage Esme had designed for us. It looked as if the family planned on bestowing that gift upon her tonight.

"Edward, you know how I feel, let's all just move to Denali and forget the whole wolf thing ever existed" Rosalie grumbled, her armed clamped around her. The thought of having Seth and Jacob hanging around the house repulsed her. It was bad enough in her opinion to have to deal with "Paul Stink" from time to time. She didn't like the idea of our home beginning to smell like a kennel.

"Rose" Esme warned in a stern voice, "those boys will die without those little girls. Did you not see poor Seth? He looked like he would welcome death, he is miserable. He has a family and friends, he has a life here. On top of that, leaving Forks right now, with Bella being a newborn and two babies is not an option. If the pack is to become part of my family, I will welcome them." Esme said in a loving but definite manner. She would not be leaving her home or abandoning Jacob and Seth to misery. In my mother's mind there was only one option and that was to allow the wolves to intertwine their fate with ours.

Rosalie sighed loudly in reply. She still didn't like the idea, but would accept it and tolerate whatever we decided upon. Although she would rather not be bothered with the pack, she had nieces and a soon to be sister in law that factored greatly into her opinion of the future.

All of my family was completely devoted and seriously in love with our children, but Rosalie's transformation with the introduction of the girls into her life, had been almost magical. She was a new person and it was never her needs that were coming first these days, it was always my beautiful baby girls and their welfare at the forefront of her mind. It was a welcome change and everyone, especially Emmett, was enjoying this new and kinder version of the Rosalie we all loved.

Bella agreed to a short hunting trip to calm her nerves and if we were lucky, we would return within a half hour. I asked Carlisle to ask Jacob, Seth and Quill to make themselves comfortable while I took Bella for a quick bite. I could hear Jacob's thoughts as Bella and I jumped the creek "Oh wonderful waiting in a house full of vamp stink…. Hope they hurry."

Bella and I went quickly and came upon a small herd of deer within ten minutes of beginning our hunt. Bella launched herself at the largest of the doe's and drained it dry. I took the opportunity to hunt also since I had not left the house while Bella was turning. I took one deer and stood trying to gain position and catch the scent of the others when I saw Bella curled up beside her drained prey.

Bella's hand were locked together, her knees pulled to her chest and her forehead rested on her knees. I kneeled down beside her and heard her groaning, "Bella, are you alright? Are you injured?" I asked, touching her gently on the shoulder.

"How can you even look at me after the way I have behaved? She muttered quietly into her knees. I sat on a log in front of her and put my hands on her calves "Bella, please don't hide your face from me, you've been gone from me for almost two days and I need to see your face" I said. She looked up gingerly, her eyes squinting when she looked at me. If she could have cried there would have been tears pouring down her face.

"Bella, it's you and the girls that matter to me… if it is too soon for you to let go and allow the girls to meet Jacob and Seth, I will stand by you in that. You are the only thing that matters. What Jacob and Seth feel is not my concern. I need to know that you want this and that you are alright with it." I said, cupping my hand around her cheek. She pressed her face against the skin of my hand and sighed. "I'm afraid…"

"I'm afraid my daughters think I'm some sort of hateful demon… I've barely held them and now I have practically tried to kill my best friend and his friends within minutes of alienating my children. What sort of monster am I?" she whaled.

Bella jumped to her feet and made a lunge to run, but I quickly locked my arms around her. "Bella, no your not a monster, you have not alienated anyone and our daughters love you" I said, pulling her against my chest. She turned her head away "Bella please, look at me…" She reluctantly turned to meet my gaze. "Our daughters are remarkably perceptive, sometimes I wonder if there isn't a bit of empathic talent in them. They love you, but they are also concerned, I won't lie. They want to know you, but haven't had the chance. Jacob and Seth on the other hand know how difficult this is for all of us. An imprint is never planned, it just happens. There has always been tension between the pack and our family. That tension has been almost palpable for the past few years, and now this imprint could be the peace treaty to end all conflict between our species." I explained.

I could feel Bella's breath against my chest as she relaxed against me. "The way I see it, with you as a mother, me as a father, Jacob and Seth as protectors and my family and the pack as constant supervision and guidance. Our daughters are going to be some of the most well cared for and most loved children that have ever existed."

Bella looked up at me, her warm gaze made me feel as if everything would be alright. "Can we hunt just a little more before we go back? I want to be as much in control as possible, and you have to promise me that you will not let me kill Jacob or Seth, I couldn't bear that" She instructed me quietly.

"I promise, I will not let go of you the entire time" I murmured, before gently kissing her lips. She pulled away a moment later taking several panting breaths "Let's go before we get preoccupied and never make it home" she groaned, pushing against my chest as she turned and took off toward a faint scent of deer.

For a moment my mind drifted back to Alice's vision and Bella and I being in our happy place. "Go to your happy place Edward" I hissed under my breath taking off after Bella. Another deer and a few hours at the most interacting with my family, before I had the woman I loved all to myself.


	188. Chapter 188

**Chapter 188 - Bella's POV**

To say that I was truly hating my best friend was no understatement. I resented him, I resented his connection with my child. I resented that he was connected on a level with my child that I could barely comprehend. I had barely seen my children, barely touched them and now this!?

Edward brought be back to the house to my ultimate horror. Emmett and Rosalie waited out back for us. I couldn't see Jasper, but could feel his calming touch as we crossed the stream at the back of the house. Emmett and Rose walked toward us "So, how you feeling little sis?" Emmett called.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I wasn't sure how I was feeling. My brain was full of thoughts, chaotic thoughts. I felt Edward come up behind me, locking his arms around my waist. "Relax Bella, it's not a trick question" he whispered.

"Okay I guess" I replied, as we met up with Rose and Emmett. "Bella, you say the word and I will escort the dogs off the property. I would escort them off the property now, but the others seem to think that this is a good idea" she half hissed, showing her displeasure.

I winced and thought, "No, their right, this is as much for the girls as it is for Jacob and Seth. I wanted my daughters to be happy and I would do whatever that took. "If it's possible, I would appreciate if you would all help me not to alienate my daughters any more than I already have. If hurting me will keep me from endangering the children or the wolves, I want you to do it" I said, pleading with them to not allow me to loose control.

I heard Edward growl lowly and I knew that he would never wish to hurt me. "Edward, if I hurt our children or killed Jacob or Seth, you know I would never forgive myself. Remember I am not as fragile as I was. I want you to promise me that you will stop me from hurting anyone." I said, stroking his cheek gently with my fingers. "Alright, but I don't have to like it Bella" he growled. I knew he would do what I asked.

"I'll help hold you back Bella, but I would love to see you kick some ass" Emmett interjected, Rosalie giggled at the thought. I am sure she would love to kick some wolf ass, but wouldn't unless I agreed to it. Rose and I seem to have a different relationship since she came to Voltera. She truly took offense as to how Felix had infected me and didn't seem to blame me any more for wanting to become a vampire. I think, since it was forced upon me, she had no reason to hate my decision because the decision to become a vampire was no longer mine.

Rosalie's tolerance of my becoming a vampire, paired with the introduction of the children into the family, seemed to cement me into the family dynamic. I truly felt comfortable being in her presence to a certain extent. Right now, I wasn't even comfortable in my own presence. I felt like a stranger in my own skin.

We all proceeded inside and Edward suggested that he and I go upstairs to retrieve the babies, while Carlisle showed Jacob, Quil and Seth back into the living room. As we walked upstairs, I realized that I had stopped breathing. The walk to Edward's room seemed longer somehow, more intimidating. Even though I no longer got tired, the stairs seemed endless.

As we neared our bedroom, where the babies were sleeping, I slowed. I could hear their heartbeats and breathing. I could smell their scent, sweet and delicate. I felt Edwards hand against the small of my back, "Bella, it's alright, they are not upset with you." I took several deep breaths before proceeding. Living with a mind reader had it's benefits, but I wondered if Edward was telling me this to simply spare my feelings.

Edward took a few steps, his hand still firmly planted on my back, as he opened the door to our room. The light was filtering through the window since the rain had passed and in that ray of sunlight, sat two of the most beautiful creations in the world. Remesmee and Carlie sat in their bassinets looking up at Edward and me as we walked through the door. Immediately their little arms reached out for us and their fingers began clasping the air in front of them.

I smiled at Edward, he was right, they were reaching out for me. Either they didn't realize or didn't care what had happened before, but they wanted me now. I walked quickly over to them and they both grasped my hands. I would have picked them both up, but I didn't want to risk dropping one of them. Edward wrapped his arms around me "See how they love you, I told you didn't I?" he whispered.

I breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Edward pulled Renesmee into his arms. I did the same thing with Carlie and heard Edward murmur something, "what was that?" I asked. I saw Renesmee's hand pressed to his cheek as he turned to respond. "She wanted to know if they could go outside today, she seems to like the idea of grass" Edward said. "They have been inside since they were born, we didn't want to risk anything with them being so young" he explained further.

"Yes, I think we will go outside today Renesmee. I will get to see your first day outside" I responded to my daughter. She cooed loudly and giggled. She seemed to understand what I was saying. What a child I had, that was able to communicate so fully with us at such a young age. "I guess you'll have to translate for me" I grumbled. Edward lifted up my chin and kissed me gently. The sensation almost making me fall over. I felt almost dizzy, light-headed and not quite myself. I hoped this feeling would pass.

Edward and I proceeded downstairs slowly, each of us carrying a baby in our arms. I realized that just knowing that the girls were not upset at me had eased some of my stress, but my mind surged forward to what was about to happen and I verged on feeling frantic.

Jasper met us at the bottom of the stairs and I felt waves of soothing emotions crash into me. Between the practical insanity that I was feeling on my own and Jasper inducing me into an almost instant state of calm, I was feeling like I was bi-polar. "Bella, they are waiting for us in the living room, but I am going to stay close to you. If you feel that your spiraling out of control at any time, I want you to squeeze my hand. I am able to influence emotions from afar, but contact makes that ability stronger" Jasper advised me.

I nodded and started forward again just in time for Edward to grab me "Bella, if you feel uncomfortable at all we will put an end to this, we can always give it a few tries. I don't want you feeling threatened" He said,　 hugging me awkwardly.　 I felt Renesmee's fingers tangling in my hair as he pulled me close. She giggled, as my hair slid through her fingers, as I pulled away.

We proceeded downstairs slowly. I felt Jasper's influence strongly. I was strangely comforted seeing Esme at the bottom of the stairs. I looked to the side and saw Jacob and Seth on either end of the couch, with Quil sitting in the middle. They stood when they saw me, I could see the nervous expression on their faces. Seth looked up quickly and settled back to staring at the floor. Jacob looked expectant and smiled at us, but Quill just seemed kinda nervous to be in the situation at all.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, the girls seemed to notice their presence, but I didn't think the girls would recognize them. They had only seen each other the one time, and they had been so young.

Edward slowly moved forward and I resisted the urge to growl. I knew he was showing me, that letting go of Renesmee, of handing her to Jacob, was not a big deal. I could feel my body tense as he moved closer to my best friend. Renesmee was wriggling in his arms, she seemed to gravitate toward Jacob.

Edward stopped in close proximity to Jacob and I saw Jake's face light up and　Renesmee's eyes widened and how her voice rung in a symphony of giggles. I nodded to Edward, for him to allow Jacob to hold her. Edward cleared his throat and said, "Jacob, this is Renesmee… Baby, this is Jacob, he's a good friend of ours" he said, slowly extending his arms toward Jacob. I watched intently as Jacob extended his arms toward Renesmee.

He stopped suddenly and looked to me. I nodded reluctantly, feeling Carlie wiggling in my arms. I watched as Edward handed Renesmee over to Jacob, my best friend. The person that had consoled me for months, the man that loved me. The man that now thought the sun and moon rose and fell at the whim of my daughter.

"Hi there" he said quietly, bouncing her in his arms. Renesmee looked utterly content in his arms, truly happy with her current surroundings. I looked away and saw Seth standing at the far end of the sofa, looking out the back window.

"Seth" I said quietly, approaching him slowly and silently. "Don't Bella…. I mean, I don't want to see her unless I can hold her because I don't think I can deal with that right now." he blurted out.

I took a step back, worried that Seth might not give Carlie back if I allowed him to hold her. Quil took the opportunity to pipe in "It's alright Bella, Edward, this entire thing has been rather stressful on Seth. He has taken the separation from his imprint a lot harder than any of us have ever seen. If you intend for him never to see her, then you might as well save his suffering and say so now."

Quil's words and Seth's attitude made me think, was I really willing to be that harsh? Would I deny my friends something that would make them the happiest I had ever seen them? After seeing Jacob with Renesmee, I could not deny the connection. I was not a monster.

"Seth, please turn around… I want to introduce you to Carlie…." I felt Edward's hands at my waist. He wasn't restraining me, but supporting me. I saw Seth reluctantly turn and his eyes widen, seeing Carlie. I stuttered "S..Seth, this is…. Carlie" I said quietly, my little green eyed girl, looking up at me expectantly. It took me a moment, but I extended my arms enough for Seth to scoop up Carlie. She reached out for him and pulled herself to him by grabbing his shirt. Crawling into his arms, I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy.

I felt Edward's arms around me and a flood of calm wash over me. I leaned back against Edward's chest. I could feel his breath against the top of my head, before he dipped his face to the side of my neck, kissing me and whispering "I am proud of you" and kissing me again.

We stepped back and allowed our children to play with their new friends.


	189. Chapter 189

**Chapter 189 - Edward's POV**

I could see as the afternoon progressed that Bella's body relaxed and her stress eased. Jasper was giving me hourly mood reports in his thoughts. We had made out way outside after the sun had dried the grass after the storm this morning. The girls sat on the grass between Bella, myself Jacob and Seth investigating the feel of it in their skin. They seemed delighted at the sight of a bird or a butterfly and watched them all with intense interest.

Jacob and Seth were being very respectful of Bella's mental state and shared the children with their mother constantly. It seemed that we were all part of a large playgroup and some of the adults were having more fun than the children.

Emmett had challenged Jacob to a wrestling match which we all were now watching intently. The girls giggled in delight watching the twisting, throwing and growling coming from Emmett and Jacob. Every time they broke apart they laughed which made the girls giggle. Carlie sat on Seth's lap and Renesmee on Bella's.

Carlisle had left for work at the hospital after making sure Bella's stress was under control. Esme and Rosalie had left a while ago to make sure the cottage was ready for habitation. Rosalie was reluctant to leave but her dislike for the smell of the wolves overruled her base instincts. She was also sure that Emmett would trounce them if they did anything to her nieces.

I watched as Alice and Jasper carefully showed Carlie how they could crush small stones in their hands and how they could also pick a flower without damaging it. Carlie seemed content to simply sit on the grass pulling up handfuls of the green stuff and tossing it into the air. Renesmee on the other hand wanted to be held, she asked questions all the time in her own unique way and we answered her aloud.

Both Carlie and Renesmee seemed to understand us and what we were talking about. As long as it was not in complex terms. They understood that animals were food, but we had never brought them close enough to a human yet to show them what they were. I was sure it would only be a matter of time before they would be curious. I made a mental note to invite Emily and Sam to the house sometime in the future so that they could see what a human was like, if Emily was up for it.

Alice and Jasper returned to the house to prepare the girls bottles. Bella and I wondered off toward the river, she looked back several times to make sure the girls were alright. "How are you holding up love?" I asked gently pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Better than I thought actually… the girls are so happy and I couldn't feel more… I don't know how to say it, content isn't a strong enough word for it. Seth is amazing with them and Jacob makes everyone laugh, it just feels normal" She sighed.

I lifted her up on a large rock by the side of the stream "Normal is good" I said smiling. Bella's mood was infectious she seemed to be confident enough to leave the girls with Seth and Jacob for at least a few minutes, which was much more than I had hoped for. She was a newborn after all, Carlisle was testing her new blood but it seemed that the procedure had worked and Corin's venom had repaired the holes in her vampire DNA.

Feeling normal was all that Bella had wanted for a long time. I had been blissfully unaware as to what normal life with my family might be like. The girls were happy, the wolves weren't stepping on anyone's toes and my brothers and sisters seemed to be happy being aunt and uncles. I was aware however that one day of somewhat normal contentment was not something that normally lasted very long in my life. I had been alone for so long that I didn't trust this feeling.

Out of nowhere oohs and ahhs broke me out of my revelry. Bella was gone within a split second speeding toward the girls on the grass a few hundred feet away I was on her trail. I felt thoughts of fascination come from Seth, Jacob and Alice. Jasper was immediately on guard sending calmness toward Bella. As we neared Bella stopped dead in her tracks and I practically ran her over. Floating about three feet off the ground coming steadily toward her was Carlie's bottle. It was moving by some unseen power that I could only imagine was my daughter's gift. I gaped at my daughter her little hands extending for the bottle and she caught it and sucked hungrily.

Telepathy was not unheard of among vampires and I knew that with our twin girls that was their preferred form of communication between each other. Telekinesis on the other hand was rare… so rare as to be almost unheard of. There was a rumour that there was such a powerful vampire among the guard but nobody had yet witnessed such a power. Being able to move things with your mind would be considered by many as a great offensive weapon but is was also something that needed serious amounts of training. If Carlie could influence the movements of people it would be similar to how Alec's power could immobilize his victims. I didn't relish the though of my daughter being compared to a member of the guard.

Alice handed Renesmee her bottle and came over to us. "It was the strangest thing, we just fixed the bottles and all of a sudden I turned back and one was missing off the counter. We followed it outside, literally followed it. She's amazingly powerful at such a young age." Alice said in an admiring tone. Both of our children would be a force to be reckoned with as they matured.

I placed my arm reassuringly around Bella's shoulders, she pulled back slightly I could feel her tension. She had been ready to pounce, ready to attack anything that was threatening our children only to find it was an action of their own creation. She leaned back against me "When does this intense anger, this drive to protect go away because I think it might just kill me" she grumbled. "The anger, I hope will dissipate soon, but the protection never really goes away… we protect our mate, and in our case we also protect our children. It is not a bad thing" I whispered under the hearing of the wolves.

"I felt so defensive I… I could feel my shield, I was about to lash out… but I can't I can never do that Edward, not with the girls around" She sobbed burying her face into my chest. I stoked her hair and took a moment to see that the girls were otherwise occupied. "Bella, you won't loose control, look at the restraint that you just showed. You turned off that part of you that wanted to lash out, you turned it off because you saw there was no threat. Bella, your shield isn't always an offensive weapon, it's protection, for yourself and now for our children. I have seen you overcome some immense obstacles Ms. Swan and you are not going to drop out now. I know you better than that, your going to be the best mother in the history of mothers." I leaned down lifting her chin up into a kiss.

Her lips against mine felt like heaven, It had been hours since I last kissed her like this I wanted to savour it but before I could get my fill Jacob spoke up "Oh get a room already, the babies don't need to see that." Bella broke away and glared at Jacob "if you don't like it. Go. Home!" she seethed staring him down for a moment longer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me with passion, a passion I had never felt before.

I heard as my family started filtering up toward the house with the babies and Jacob and Seth in tow. I couldn't care and knew the girls were in good hands. It wasn't until I felt the sun fade and the coolness of dusk in the air that either of us came up for breath. "mmmmm Bella, we've been out here a few hours I'm sure… we might want to check on the children." I said gently grazing my teeth against her earlobe.

Bella pulled away from me instantly grabbing my wrist to look at the time. "Oh my god, your serious… what kind of mother am I? Leaving them for so long, have they been fed? Changed? bathed?" she questioned straightening her clothes and racing off toward the house.

Of course I knew the answer to all of those questions, Bella was overreacting but I knew she would want to see for herself. I jogged behind her allowing her to enter the house alone to see how truly content our daughters were with their life. Rosalie was sitting in a new rocking chair with Carlie in her arms, rocking back and forth. It was apparent that the baby was asleep. Esme was sitting on the couch with Renesmee dreaming colourful images in her mind. Both girls had been fed, changed and bathed.

"Oh, they look so sweet…. We should probably put them to bed" She said quietly. "It's quite alright" Esme said in a whisper, "I quite like holding a sleeping baby and I am sure you will have no argument from Rosalie" she purred keeping her voice monotone as to no wake up the babies. I could hear Rosalie's thoughts agreeing with that of my mother.

The girl's dreams were filled with the day's activities, pictures of me and Bella, Seth and Jacob swirled in their heads. I saw Alice dancing on the grass and Jasper crushing stones. Emmett whirling and twirling around with Jacob and of course their baths with Esme and Rosalie. All of it was being relived in their sleeping thoughts.

Alice came rushing down the stairs "it's alright Bella, with all of the fresh air and exercise they got today they won't be waking up till about 8 am, On top of that Jas and I have something to show you…. Come with me" she trilled pulling on Bella's arm.

Bella looked back at me a worries expression on her face, I don't blame her, the last time Alice was this excited it was about playing Bella Barbie.


	190. Chapter 190

**Chapter 190 - Edward's POV**

"Wait, no, I don't want to leave, the babies are sleeping, I can watch them sleep…" Bella said, looking for any excuse that Alice might accept to stay in close proximity to the children. "Bella, they sleep several times a day for extended periods of time, you can watch them sleep anytime" Alice protested.

"Alice, if Bella doesn't want to, then I suggest we put this off for another day, it has already been a long day for her" I said, defending Bella's maternal need to stay close to the girls. I heard Jasper's thoughts addressed to me, "Edward, part of Bella's stress seems to be of the sexual nature, I believe it would be good for you both to have some alone time" his thoughts were tinged with a feeling of passion.

I had to admit, since Bella had awoken, I had been drawn to her, I wanted her badly. I didn't have to worry about hurting her. The babies were born and there would be no restrictions on our physical relations. Kissing her earlier had been practically a spiritual experience, to think of a night alone with her was almost too much.

Alice was more interested in showing Bella her mammoth sized closet. Jasper was wanting to get away from us as quickly as possible, since our lust was driving him to think rather nasty thoughts about my sister. Thoughts, which I attempted to tune out. Both of them were excited to show us the cottage. Emmett was considering coming with us, to give us grief, but decided to go hunting for the babies instead. He was very much enjoying the role of provider. I might not insist on taking over providing for my children, since he enjoyed it so much, and the fact it was keeping him out of trouble!

Rosalie and Esme were content to allow the babies to sleep in their arms and didn't show any signs of joining us. Esme's thoughts were only of curiosity about whether Bella would like the cottage. I had assured my mother on numerous occasions, that Bella would be unimaginably grateful for the consideration and care everyone had put into the cottage. Bella would love it, I was certain of that.

"Oh come on Bella, only for a few minutes and we can come back if you want, but I don't think you will" Alice quipped, yanking on Bella's arm again. "Alice, I don't like surprises…. Can't you just tell me what it is?" Bella whined. Esme quietly chimed in, "Bella, don't worry the girls are in good hands… it's a surprise from all of us, we hope you like it."

Bella smiled at me and thanked Esme. It seemed that Esme's words had made Bella reconsider and we all left the house bound for the cottage at a decent speed. The cottage was about five kilometers from the house on a parcel of land near the outskirts of our territory. It had been built as a log cabin a few hundred years ago and had been unoccupied for the last hundred. It was in a state of disrepair when Esme found it, but with all of the work we had done, it was now practically a model home with two bedrooms a small kitchen, living room, dining area and bathroom. Along with two, completely oversized closets, that were built into the tree line to avoid making the house look monstrous.

At present it looked small and quaint from the outside. The weathered wood and stone façade of the house appeared to be original. A small rock walled garden hugged one side of the house that backed onto our bedroom, roses and lilacs growing in abundance. As we neared the cottage Bella stopped and sniffed the air. "It's alright, love, we have all been working on the surprise. It's more for both of us, but since nobody can keep a secret from me, I was roped into the labor force" I said chuckling.

She gave me a half smile as Alice pulled her forward "Oh Bella, stop being such a victim, you're going to love this" Alice groaned, pushing her out into the clearing surrounding the cabin. I wish I could have read her mind when she first saw the cottage, because the look on her face was indescribable.

"Your giving me a house?" she mumbled, as I wrapped my arms around her. "It's not really a house, I think house implies more legroom, it's more of a cottage" I tried to reassure her.

"Do you like it? I mean Esme made us leave it this color, but if you want something different I am sure we coul…" Alice was cut off mid sentence by Bella putting her finger to Alice's lips. "It's perfect" Bella sighed, all the tension in her body was gone. She relaxed against me as if she had been expecting something terrible and got the best thing in the world.

Alice clapped her hands excitedly, "Come on, you've got to see the inside" Alice said, skipping toward the house with her hand in Jasper's. "Wait" Bella said turning to me, "You knew about this and didn't tell me?" she looked slightly betrayed. "Bella I would have told you, but Esme insisted it be a surprise." I could see Bella's face brighten, she would never think to argue with Esme.

We followed Jasper and Alice to the door and Bella stopped. She noticed my handiwork and stared at it mounted to the wall beside the door. It was a plaque in the shape of a shield that said, "Our Cottage". It had three family crests carved into the wood. "What is this? It's beautiful" Bella asked. "I made it for us…" I said quietly, "To represent our family, this is the Swan family crest" I said, pointing to the upper right hand side. "The Masen family crest" I repeated, pointing to the left hand side. "And ummm, the Cullen family crest" I whispered. I still hoped that Bella felt the same about being my wife, but even if she didn't, I was still a Cullen.

She swung around and kissed me her lips, slamming against mine, cradling my face with her hands. I clasped my hands around her waist feeling her breathing increase as she kissed me. The smell of her skin, the taste of her lips… Jasper was right, I was in need of alone time with my mate. I would have rushed Bella into the bedroom at this very moment if my siblings had not been present. I pulled away grumbling something about Alice and Jasper and Bella giggled.

We walked inside and Bella was again speechless. She loved everything, I could see it in her eyes and the thoughts of my siblings. Jasper said that there was nothing but pure joy emanating from her as she raced around the room, investigating everything. "Oh my goodness, this place is so perfect, how did you all do this? How did you know?" Bella asked, looking around determined not to miss a single thing.

"Esme has a very good grasp on what people like, it's almost a talent. She knew you wouldn't want anything too ostentatious. We all contributed, although I tried to get the closets bigger, Esme wouldn't let me." Alice said, pouting about the closet argument that ran through her mind. Alice played tour guide as we made our way through the cottage, the kitchen was necessary because of the babie's varying diets and they might grow out of the need for blood sometime in the future. The bathroom was large and well thought out with bath and separate shower.

Alice turned to me, thinking that Bella was going to love the babies room. I had yet to see the babies room. Everyone had been very good at hiding their thoughts from me in regards to it. I knew that Rosalie and Alice had gone off and purchased more things since there had been two babies rather than one.

Alice opened the door, stepped aside and we walked into a beautifully decorated room. Two cribs were at the center of the room, draped in sheer white gauze. The color scheme seemed to be light green and yellow, with accents in pale shades of other colors. A large mural of a tree took up one wall and a low bookshelf was lined with fairytale stories and picture books. A rocking chair sat beside the bookshelf and a low couch lined one wall.

Matching changing tables and a set of shelves, full of baby products, stood beside the window surrounded by numerous plush playthings. Large furry bears and rabbits, several colored blocks and other toys. It was an amazing site. Something that I had never imagined for me and Bella. I had thought our life could be happy, but I never imagined we would be sharing our happiness with our own children. I never even dreamed that children would be possible for us.

"It's gorgeous" I heard Bella exclaim, running her fingers down the sheer material. "It's absolutely perfect…. Edward are you sure you can't read my mind?" she asked, abruptly looking at me with one hand on her hip. She looked adorable when she was annoyed, "I assure you my love, I would be happy to know what you're thinking at any time, but unfortunately for me your mind remains silent to me." I joked, pulling her into my arms.

"Well, maybe we should leave them to experience the rest of the house themselves" Jasper said quietly to Alice. She gave him an indignant look, "I have to teach Bella how to use her closet, and that may take hours, you know what her fashion sense is like" Alice grumbled, but before she could protest more, I felt a surge of emotion from Jasper, somewhere between lust and passion, that made both Alice and Bella gasp slightly.

"Okay Jaz, ummm yeah, we should go…. But if you need help with your closet, call me immediately" Alice quipped to Bella. She grabbed Jasper by the arm as he raised a sly eyebrow saying "Your Welcome" in his thoughts. They both raced out of the cabin with thoughts of each other running through their minds.

After their abrupt departure Bella and I were silent for a moment. "Umm, do we have a room here?" Bella asked coyly. I nodded and took her hand leading her to the room across the hall from the girl's nursery. I opened the door, allowing Bella to enter before me.

I had the feeling we would not be leaving this room tonight.


	191. Chapter 191

**Chapter 191 - Bella's POV**

I don't know what it was, but the moment the door opened to the master bedroom, I was overtaken by an intense need. Not a need to run back to the main house and thank everyone, or the need to see my children, even though I wanted them with me at all times. No, this need was for Edward. I wanted him so badly I thought my heart might explode.

That was when I did something that I couldn't imagine myself doing in a thousand years. I tackled Edward, forcing him to the floor with the force of my lunge. He didn't even think to brace himself as we hit the floor. He let out an "ouff" sound as we impacted, landing on a plush rug near the fireplace in the bedroom. My mouth was on his in an instant. I wanted him now, badly.

I was not going to allow some flimsy clothing to get in the way and ripped his t-shirt down the middle, grazing my teeth and kissing my way down his chest. I heard Edward growl, his hands buried in my hair. I returned to his mouth, gently biting his lip. A hiss came from his lips, "Bella god, it's alright, we have all night, no need to rush love…" he groaned.

I moaned as he nipped my earlobe, "no… I want you now, please, I need you". I looked into his eyes to see an intensity I had never seen before. He rolled himself on top of me, "If that's the case, then these clothes have to go" he said, giving me a wicked half grin and ripping my shirt off entirely.

The look on my face must have been priceless, because Edward chuckled before reaching around back to unhook my bra. "Just rip it off Edward" I growled, impatient to feel his skin against mine. "Good things come to those who wait love, besides, this is one of my favorites" he said, flicking the clasp open and pulling it off of my arms. It was a light blue with navy blue hearts all over it. I had never worn it before, but now that I knew, I would have to wear it more often.

Edward took the opportunity to pull his ruined t-shirt off and threw it across the room, before sucking one of my nipples into his mouth. I groaned feeling his lips on me, his hands were busily trying to unbutton my jeans. I would have told him to rip them off, but I was too busy trying to stay conscious… wait a minute, I didn't need to breath. "Rip them off" I growled, digging my fingernails into his back. He pulled away with a low snarl, grabbing each side of my jeans he pulled, ripping them off completely along with my underwear.

He raised an eyebrow, which made me giggle. He seemed to have surprised himself with the force he used without hurting me. "Are you ok…" "Edward, I'm fine…. You can't hurt me remember. I'm made of the tough stuff now" I reassured him. His hand grazed my legs from my knee to my hip. "You may need to remind me of that from time to time, I'm not quite used to this yet" He whispered, kissing me deeply.

"Mr Cullen, you have me at a disadvantage" I moaned. His khaki pants were sitting low on his hips, exposing the phenomenal set of abs and toned muscles of his upper body. I was nowhere near as beautiful as he was, though my stomach was flat with a hint of muscle visible. But I was nowhere near as glorious as my Edward, even if he thought so.

Edward pulled me off the floor with a gentle tug, somehow removed his pants, boxers and socks with lightning speed and flung us toward the bed. The box spring groaned when we landed, causing us both to laugh. "If you can tackle me to the floor, I should at least be able to tackle you to the bed" he growled, a hint of deviousness in his eye.

At this rate it felt like he was going to torture me for the remainder of the night. I decided to drive my point home wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him as hard against me as I dared. I heard him grunt slightly and felt his length, hard against my inner thigh. "Bella, ugh, slow down, we have all night" he warned, giving me a half grin. "No, not slow… fast, fast and hard now, we can do slow later" I growled.

I saw Edward's eyes wide. He still thought of me as an innocent, I was sure. Little did he know, I had been reading about sex and asking Alice some interesting questions over the months proceeding our scheduled wedding. I had read some things that would have probably made a vampire blush. Edward's Victorian ideals would have no place in the bedroom. He began kissing me again, ravaging my neck with nibbles and kisses, grinding himself against me.

I groaned, friction, beautiful friction, but it wasn't enough "Edward please" I gasped, trough gritted teeth. Everything he did felt wonderful, but I needed more. His eyes met mine and I saw a wildness in them I had never seen before. He wanted this too I could tell. I felt him pull back positioning himself at my entrance. I bucked my hips, trying to make him hurry. I wanted him inside me more than anything. Edward stayed still, torturing me for countless seconds. I was sure he could see my frustration build as he gently eased into me.

I could feel him and it made me moan…just enough of him that I could clamp my muscles around him. Then he pulled out. I groaned in displeasure, why did he insist on teasing me like this. "Edward don't please… I need you" I croaked, trying to force myself to breathe.

With that Edward thrust into me hard. I could feel every centimeter of him sink deep inside me and I cried out. Every vein, every detail of him inside me was familiar and filled me so perfectly. I could not imagine a more perfect mate then Edward. He completed me in every way, he knew exactly what I wanted. I was beginning to believe he could actually read my mind.

He pulled back slightly and thrust in again, making my head spin. Every sensation felt so much more intense, every movement more complete. He started gaining speed, setting a fast rhythm just as I had asked for, fast and hard. I was resisting tightening my legs around him farther, because if I had, he would not be able to withdraw at all.

His lips never left my skin as he continued thrusting. I was beginning to feel the twinge of my release nearing, when he pulled out completely. "Ugh….noo…. Please" I groaned. A devilish grin crossed his face as he unhooked my legs from around his waist. "Trust me" he whispered, lifting one of my legs up and over his shoulder.

I wasn't sure what he was up to until he trust back in hard and fast. "Oh God" I screamed, feeling the most intense pleasure whenever he thrust in, I was in heaven. My muscles clamped down around him. I could feel myself starting to let go…. Oh god, I wanted this, I needed this….

My Mate, he is my mate, nobody else could have this, I groaned. I could feel him increase his speed again and I lost control crying out his name. Clamping down hard, I felt him twitch inside, loosing control of himself. He bit down hard on my neck and the addition of Edward's venom sent me reeling. I snarled and dug my teeth into his shoulder, my climax more explosive than I had ever felt.

We were both laying on our backs panting, when I lost that euphoric feeling. I rolled over and curled up beside Edward, kissing him tenderly where I had bitten him earlier. He groaned "Your going to be the death of me…" as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I swear killing you never came across my mind, although…." I traced the curves of his muscled chest with my finger. "Although what?" Edward prompted, grabbing my hand. "Although… I wouldn't mind doing that again…. If your up for it" I growled.

"Mmmmm I'm definitely up for it, as a matter of fact, I intend on taking full advantage of your current state of undress for the entire night… and perhaps most of the morning" he said in a sexy growl. I felt every part of me melt…. everything Edward said or did to me felt like the most outrageous sin.

He ran his fingers down my back and I shivered at his touch, Not that it was cold, it was just so gentle that it barely tickled. He reached to pull the blanket over me and I giggled, "Sorry, old habits die slowly… allow me my moments of remembering you as human. Don't worry, it shouldn't last long" he said rolling over to face me.

"For the rest of our lives, no shivering, no sleeping, no tiring… whatever shall we do with the time?" He said in a sarcastic tone. I answered him just as sarcastically, "Hummm that is a puzzler… maybe I should take up knitting, your woodworking talents shouldn't go unused and…" Before I could finish his lips crushed against mine, officially ending that conversation.


	192. Chapter 192

Meanwhile elsewhere in the world....

**Chapter 192 - Jane's POV**

We had been traveling for a few days and gotten a few leads that had led absolutely nowhere. We had been concentrating on some of Europe's largest cities to gain information about the possible existence of Juliet.

London had been a waste of time. My reputation had proceeded me and nobody was inclined to speak with the Volturi torturer. Madrid and Paris had given us some rumored leads that lead us to Moscow.

We had arrived late in the day, as the sun was setting. We decided to make a break straight for the areas where the local vampire population congregated. I had several contacts in Moscow and along with Corin's familiarity with the area and some contacts that she had made over the years, we had more than a good start.

Paul and Jared felt uncomfortable being in human form when hunting for vampires, so they were in wolf form and sticking to the rooftops and shadows on the city. It felt comfortable to have him nearby and knowing that he was ready to protect me, at the slightest sign of danger, made me much more comfortable.

Since leaving Voltera I had been anxious, not having the entire guard to back me up made me feel uncomfortable, exposed… I didn't like that feeling. I had always had Alec at my back, always confident in my skill. Since I had been living with the Cullen's, I had not used my power except as a demonstration to Sam and the others. I was questioning whether my ability would be there when I needed it. Within the Volturi, I had rarely gone a day without exercising my ability.

As we walked toward the Moskva river, I could feel Paul's presence and relaxed. Corin was a vampire of action and spent little time speaking. She had accepted that the wolves were accompanying us and was glad for the unseen support that they would be able to offer, in case we got ourselves into a dangerous situation.

We turned to walk down the Bulvarnoye Koltso (Boulevard ring) and down a short side street, almost immediately. The music of the clubs along the street was loud enough to hear several blocks away. We walked past the vulgar crowds, shouting invitations for Corin and me to join them, in bastardized Russian. I was of course fluent in Russian along with several other regional dialects, but I did not respond to the partygoers invitations.

Corin and I stomped past and toward our destination several hundred meters down the street. I was impressed that the local vampires had remained so inconspicuous within the party district without exposure. Then again, that was the Volturi side of me, analyzing any laws that may have been broken. I had to drop that train of thought, I was not Volturi anymore, I was not here to judge, I was here for information.

Finding Juliet was the priority. Bella and Edward's children were half breeds. The possibility of Juliet's DNA being able to help Carlisle in the children's care was worth the trouble that we were going to. I needed to do this, I owed it to the Cullen's and I also owed it to Juliet.

I had not been able to help Juliet when she had been in Voltera, but I also did not impede her escape. Aro had been terribly upset when she had gone missing, although her disappearance had never been linked to me, I regretted not helping her. She did not belong in the guard, she was too soft, for the life of a killer.

We entered a small door several meters down a dark alley. Paul and Jared were nearby, but they would not be coming inside with us, which made me feel a bit on edge. We were greeted inside the door by a large vampire of undetermined race. In broken Russian, he warned us the rules of the establishment, any disputes had to be settled at a location outside of the city and that no feeding was to take place on site. I could smell the humans within the building through the heavy steel doors. Pet humans I was sure. The Russian vampires had a warped sense of what was acceptable behavior for vampires, although I couldn't talk, I was now living on a very unorthodox diet.

We continued on through a set of lead lined bunker doors that led to a large expansive room filled with our kin. There was music playing and to the human onlooker, it would look like an average club. Corin was able to walk inside without so much as a second glance. She was inconspicuous and had rarely ever accompanied the Volturi on punishments. I on the other hand, drew stares from almost everyone in the room.

The hiss of whispers about my presence proceeded us to where the person we were looking for approached us. "Jane, my lovely…. What is it that brings you to Moscow without notice? Please tell me that Aro is not upset with me." A short dark haired Russian said, trailing a tall blond human female behind him.

"Mikhail, as always it is good to see you. I am not here on official business of course, you would know if I was" I announced. The room became suddenly quiet. All the eyes on the room turned to rest on the Volturi killer, torturer, Aro's girl. I cringed at the thought of being seen as Aro's anything.

"I wish to speak with you, in private…." I turned toward Mikhail's office, a room to the side of the club where business was taken care of. He turned to join Corin and me, but I turned to stop him "Leave your pet, unless your bringing a snack" I hissed. I might have been the smallest, most unassuming member of the Volturi, but everyone took me very seriously. By the time we entered the office, only myself, Corin, Mikhail and another vampire, I knew of as Eldar, one of Mikhail's guards.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable" Mikhail motioned to a plush looking couch near the far wall. He sat across from us while Eldar stood by the door. "So, Jane my dear, what has brought you to mother Russia?" Mikhail said, in a strong Russian accent.

"We are looking for someone" Corin said, making herself known for the first time. "And who are you?" Mikhail snapped. He seemed to think that he was in a stronger position here than he actually was. Corin raised an eyebrow and pressed her fingers together in front of her chest lowering her head slightly, "forgive me for not introducing myself, I am Corin, Corin Kugami" she said politely.

Mikhail's eyes practically bulged out of his head, Corin may not go on many missions for the Volturi, but she was well known. She was an ancient, and the knowledge that she possessed itself was undeterminable. Her physical prowess was legendary. Corin never flaunted herself or at least I had never seen her being so bold.

"Of course" Mikhail said, in a much more respectful tone, "What is it that we can do for you today?" The presence of Corin and myself seemed to display the importance of our mission. "We are looking for someone, someone that may be difficult to locate" I said.

I explained Juliet's abilities and where she was last reported to be. I described her scent and her habits, at least what I knew of them. I basically disclosed everything that I knew of my old friend, in an attempt to locate her.

Mikhail motioned for Eldar to approach, he hissed for him to find someone named Sasha and bring them immediately. We sat quietly while Mikhail ordered several of Eldar's counterparts to search the club. After the better part of an hour, a short haired blond female vampire, with blood red eyes, short black skirt and sequined top, was pushed into the room.

She looked terrified and gave both Corin and me the once over, dropping her gaze before she met my eyes. "Sasha, you will tell them what you claim to have seen in Saint Petersburg… do not leave anything out" Mikhail growled. I could see the girl shiver with fear, she seemed to be either in the employ of Mikhail or a vampire he had changed and now had claimed ownership over.

It was none of my concern how he treated his people, although my humanity had been resurfacing since meeting Paul. The Cullen's ability to interact with humans, their compassion and their love for one another was slowly rubbing off on me. I would not risk the possibility of information for compassion, I was not to that point yet.

Corin motioned for Sasha to sit across from us. Sasha sat at the edge of the seat, practically vibrating. I nodded to Corin to continue the questioning, she was much less intimidating than I was. Corin was not as known to these people as I was, so I sat back and allowed Corin to continue. "Sasha, please tell us what you saw in Saint Petersburg…"


	193. Chapter 193

**Chapter 193 - Edward's POV**

If there was anything closer to perfection in the entire world, I had yet to find it. Laying in our bed in our house, with Bella in my arms, was the closest thing to paradise that I had ever known. I was completely and utterly content in my life. I had a beautiful family, a loving mate and the rest of eternity to enjoy them.

Bella was laying curled up to my side, her cheek pressed against my chest, tracing her finger in looping patterns down my chest. Last night had been more than I had ever dared to dream of. I had finally been able to love Bella like I had wanted to. Every want, every need I had for her in the last few years had been quenched last night. Quenched, for the time being, but never, ever extinguished. I would never tire of loving Bella… I thirsted again for her, pulling my arm tight around her.

"Mmmmm" she groaned, giving me a devilish look, "I'll never tire of this" she said kissing me deeply, pulling herself tighter to me if that was even possible. As we kissed and touched I could feel my excitement building. The scent of her skin, her breath, her arousal was enough to drive me to distraction. I had been distracted often in the past few hours and I didn't mind at all.

I didn't mind until a sharp rapping at the door made me hiss my disdain. Bella growled, pulling away and off of me, "Who…"

"Alice" I growled, "Remind me to change the locks" I whispered in Bella's ear. "This had better be important Alice!" I roared, pulling the sheets up to cover Bella's nude form.

Alice popped open the door, "Are you two decent?" she asked, cautiously poking her head through the opening. Bella clutched the sheets to her chest, "We're covered, what is it Alice?" I grumbled.

"We have a situation" Alice said, walking into the room and leaning gently against the dresser. She opened her thoughts and I saw exactly what she was talking about. "How much time?" I asked, looking around the room for some piece of clothing that was not in tatters.

"Wait, what's happening?" Bella asked, looking back and forth from Alice to myself.

"It's nothing to worry about love, but Charlie is coming here today. He hasn't heard from you in almost a week and…"

"Oh my god, Charlie! But he can't, he can't come here! The girls have never seen a human, and he'll know we were lying and he can't see me with my eyes like this, my skin, my face, all of it, it's different…. He's going to know!!" Bella blurted out, her hands frantically pulling the comforter off the bed wrapping herself in it and running into the closet.

Alice followed swiftly after her, giving me an opportunity to wrap myself in a sheet and follow after them both. Bella was crumpled in a pile in the middle of the massive closet, with Alice trying to comfort her when I came in and raced to her side. "Bella it's alright, we knew this might happen. We have a cover story for this eventuality and Alice has seen it working. Right Alice?" I growled at my sister, wrapping my arms around Bella.

"He's right Bella, everything is going to be fine. Look I have colored contacts for you. They aren't perfect, but they will hide the red. You and Edward will arrive in the Volvo as Charlie gets to the door, you came back and wanted to surprise him. Charlie will be so happy to see you, he won't care that your skin is pale or your features more refined." Alice said confidently, her thoughts shot forward to the homecoming and it looked like that future was a happy one.

"But what about the girls? How do we explain that? Two little girls that look like Edward and me and they are obviously not looking like newborns…. Do we even know if they are attracted to human blood?" Bella rambled frantically.

"Oh Bella, that's easy, Carlisle and Esme will pass them off as their new foster children" Alice quipped. Bella snarled "NO, there mine" her eyes widened in anger. "Bella calm down, look at me… Breathe and look at me" I said, trying to calm her with my words.

"It makes sense Bella. Carlisle and Esme are still young and all of us are going off to college. It makes sense for them to have new foster children. It's just a cover story, you are still their mother" I said, holding her by the shoulders and looking into her eyes.

She sniffed several times stifling her sobs. I could tell that she had accepted my explanation by the way her body relaxed. Bella's sad eyes looked into mine. I could tell she had a million thoughts and emotions running through her head. She just didn't know what to express first. She turned to face Alice, "Is this really going to work?" she asked, a skeptical look on her face.

"Oh please Bella, of course it's going to work. Now we only have about half an hour before Charlie gets to the house, let's get you dressed" Alice quipped, standing up and pulling a few things out of drawers. She threw a pile of clothing at me, "Edward, do you mind dressing in the other room? Bella and I need to work on her outfit" Alice asked, a somewhat devious smile on her lips.

"Alice, just remember, according to the story we have been backpacking across Europe for the last month and a half, no gowns or short skirts…. We have to make it look realistic" I advised her. Alice sighed loudly, but I saw a quick wink from Bella in thanks for my intervention. "Alright, alright… I'll let her pick out her own clothing, but I swear this is the last time" Alice groaned.

I picked up the clothing Alice had thrown toward me and gave Bella a deep passionate kiss. "Edward, for cripes sake, I am working on a timetable here" Alice groaned. I pulled away and sighed mouthing the word "later" to Bella, to which she responded with a smile.

I re-hitched the sheet around me, held it as I stood and left the closet. Alice closed the door behind me. I dressed quickly in the clothing my sister had provided. A pair of loose fitting Jeans and black t-shirt with a long sleeve shirt that I had seen hikers wear. I pulled a drawer out from under the bed and found myself an appropriate pair of hiking boots.

Then I waited.

I knew from Alice's thoughts that she had moved the Volvo to a place that was hidden by trees, somewhere off the main road. Bella and I would run there and come to the house moments after Charlie's arrival. I hated waiting, so I took the opportunity to straighten the room and remade the bed with clean sheets. I could hear Alice suggesting clothing to Bella, or jewelry to accentuate whatever she was already wearing.

Bella of course didn't need any embellishments at all. She was perfect the way she was, bobbles of any kind would pale in comparison to her natural beauty.

I turned to see the closet doors open and Bella step out. She was a picture of beauty in khaki green cargo pants and a white three quarter sleeve t-shirt, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. "Alright alright, enough gawking at each other, we don't have time right now. Come on Bella, into the bathroom, we need to get these contacts in" Alice said, giving Bella a slight push toward the bath.

I smiled, seeing her head crane around to see me, until Alice slammed the door shut. I knew how it pained me to be outside of her embrace. I could only imagine she felt the same, but this was one day, a few hours in our forever. An eternity with my lover, my children, and my family.

I could hear Bella's complaints as Alice applied the contact lenses. Bella fainted over blood and now I knew, felt squeamish if her eyes were touched. Pressing a finger against my eye was not something I had ever considered, but I doubt I would enjoy it either.

When they reappeared from the bathroom, Bella glanced up at me her eyes a muddy shade of brown. "Hummm, not nearly as beautiful as your original shade, but it will have to do" I said, giving her a crooked grin.

Alice groaned loudly "Alright, I have to get to the house to tell everyone the plan. You two need to head for the car. I will call you when you need to get moving and I would suggest you don't stop for any extracurricular activities on the way. Now GO!" she hissed, pushing us toward the door.

Being told not to think of extracurricular activities seemed to spur my mind into fantasy mode. What was it when you were told not to do something that made you need to do it. A plethora of naughty thoughts spun through my mind, as I ran toward the car with Bella. The shrill beep of my cell phone brought me crashing back to reality and almost into a tree.

I snapped open the phone, slowing to a jog "Don't even think about it" was what the text message from Alice read. More easily said than done I thought.


	194. Chapter 194

**Chapter 194 - Corin's POV**

The girl that Mikhail had brought into the room was terrified. Her eyes were wide as she glanced at Jane and back toward me. She sat in the chair she had been man powered to, like a scared little bird waiting only for a moment of distraction to escape.

I waited until Mikhail turned to leave to ask the girl a question. "Sasha, please tell us what you saw in Saint Petersburg…" I said kindly, allowing her to tell us on her own terms. The click of the door closing as Mikhail left made the girl jump out of her chair.

"It is alright dear one, we mean you no harm, we simply wish to find someone… Mikhail believes that you might have seen something that could help us" I said in a calm caring voice. The girl seemed to be not only terrified of us, but scared also of the people waiting for her just outside the door.

The girl lowered herself to the arm of the chair, still seemingly ready to bolt at any moment. "Look girl, if you help us, we might just take you with us. Get you away from Micky and the boys, you could start a new life" Jane chimed in. Jane seemed impatient, her toe was flicking against her other booted foot. She was irritated having to be in the presence of what she considered the lowlife vampire population of Russia.

I knew she also wanted to find Juliet and get home soon. Paul and Jared were both happy to help, but I knew how they missed their wolf brothers. The link these shape shifters had with their fellow shifters and their mates was beyond understanding. They seemed to be a perfect symbiotic family, and I envied them. I had never been part of anything, I was a wonderer, even being part of the Volturi was simply, out of my own convenience.

I found myself almost hoping that the convenience I felt with regards to the Cullen's was more permanent than the past relations I had experienced. Bella needed training after all, perhaps the children would also benefit from my teachings.

I heard Sasha take a large breath of air and she began to speak in broken English. "I will show you, but you must promise never to tell Mikhail and to get me away from this place… I do not wish to be here… Please you must promise" she whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear her.

"What do you mean 'show us'?" I said in fluent Russian, giving the girl the understanding that she was able to speak in her native tongue. "I have an ability" Sasha said quickly and quietly. She seemed even more nervous if that was possible. By the way she glanced toward the door it was evident in my mind that Mikhail was not aware of the fact.

Whatever this girl had to offer, no matter the strength of it's content, it would be worthwhile and getting her out of the club would not be too much trouble, so I agreed. "You have my word, we will get you out of Moscow. Beyond that you would be on your own, we need to continue our search" I explained. Sasha nodded in understanding, she seemed happy with my compromise.

She began to speak then in a low voice quietly, trying to be quiet enough for the people beyond the door not to hear her. She told us of a dark ally, of the scent of blood. The scent of something peculiar mixed in with it. It was not unusual to smell blood in a city of vampires and she was about to leave whomever it was to their meal, but the strange scent drew her in to investigate.

She described the scene in detail. The night had been wet, only minutes since the last drops of rain had ceased. She told of a old cobble stone alley, with garbage bins lining the sides, the back of buildings and darkness. I could practically see the scene unfold before me, feel the dampness against my skin.

She approached the scent quietly, stalking the darkness like a cat. She slinked forward, barely breathing. As she turned a corner she saw a form hunched over a body. A dead human by the smell of cooling blood and the stink of sweat. She concentrated on the strange sweet scent, mixed with an almost delectable flavor in the air.

The form seemed to have noticed her at that point, it hissed and growled loudly, red eyes flashing in the light coming from the adjacent buildings. I could see a flash of teeth and the glimmer of eyes, as the creature stood and backed away into the shadows.

Sasha sped forward racing to intercept the strange being, only to find a brick wall in the place where it had disappeared. There was nowhere it could have gone, except back towards where Sasha had come from, sheer walls on all sides. It could have climbed, but not without her seeing, it could not have passed her with out running into her.

Sasha's memories of the events faded out then. I felt the feelings of my surroundings return to normal. I felt the moisture and the darkness of her thoughts escape me and I was sitting back in Moscow on a couch in a dank and dreary vampire den.

Jane looked at me for reassurance. Sasha was indeed talented, she could paint pictures with her words. She was certainly talented, a talent that would be very useful as a spy or someone working for the Volturi.

I shivered at the fact that we might be releasing this girl from Mikhail, just to feed Aro's power hungry machine. I had given my word, so I would make every effort to get her out of the city. What happened to her after that was not of my concern.

"We should go… now" Jane growled, getting to her feet. Upon hearing that the door swung open, Eldar walked in trailed by Mikhail and another guard I had never seen before.

"So you have finished with Sasha, did she provide you with the information you needed?" Mikhail grumbled, moving to the terrified girl's side. She stepped toward us and out of his grasp. "Yes, she was quite insightful, but we need her to come with us to Saint Petersburg. The alley she saw was in an non addressed section of the city, we need her to point it out to us." I explained, taking the girl by the arm.

Mikhail gave a weak grin and spoke "Unfortunately, she has responsibilities here that she needs to tend to, perhaps she could draw you a map?" he offered.

Jane stepped forward then, "You don't seem to understand what Corin said, so let me explain. Sasha will come with us to Saint Petersburg to show us where she saw this creature. We will then return her in our own sweet time, do I make myself clear?" Jane growled, her nature of being the Volturi guard leader had not left her. Her confidence seemed to radiate when she got into this mind frame.

Mikhail glanced at both guards before laughing "Jane, you always amaze me, you show up without the guard and start making demands…. Now I hear your not Volturi at all. That you have no support and you make demands like you own the place…. I say no, the girl stays with us. You may leave now" he hissed.

That must have annoyed Jane because she motioned for both myself and Sasha to get behind her. The second we were within a safe zone behind her line of sight, Jane struck. The pain she caused made the faces of the three men contort into positions I had never seen in my thousands of years.

Mikhail was the first to cry out in pain. Sasha and I ghosted Jane as she skirted around her victims, moving to the door. "You think I come unguarded, unprepared and unassisted…. If you follow me, you will find out how unguarded I am and I assure you, you will never forget the experience." Jane growled. "We are leaving now, don't follow us if you know what's good for you" she hissed.

As Sasha and I descended the stairs, Jane walked backwards, her sight still locked on the men in the room. The club had gone silent in the commotion that we had caused. Everyone backed away wisely, leaving us a straight line to the door. We came to a wall and Jane needed to release her hold on the men she hissed "run" and we took off like a bolt toward the open doorway.

We ran toward the boulevard with one thought in mind getting out of Moscow. I could hear Paul and Jared's paws on the road coming to join us. I could only imagine how the girl might react to their presence. If the sight of two overlarge wolves wasn't bad, the sight of two naked men would probably be shocking enough.

We didn't have time to worry about that, a new problem was now presenting itself, getting out of Moscow and finding shelter from the sunlight. I looked to the horizon to see the faint glimmering of the new day approaching. We headed swiftly toward the hotel we had been staying in, we would be lucky to avoid the coming dawn.


	195. Chapter 195

**_Hi everyone so sorry for posting later than normal I have been really sick with the flu or somthing simmilar. _**

**_Sleeping for 16 hours straight did me wonders and I am feeling much better._**

**Chapter 195 - Bella's POV**

I followed Alice's scent with Edward beside me, racing toward the car. It was a good plan that they had thought of on the spur of the moment, but everyone had failed to make allowances for one thing. One fact that they may not have known to expect. I had to tell Edward, because I didn't want to ruin all of the plans with my odd quirk.

"Edward, I need to tell you something" I said, in a normal voice as we ran, knowing he could hear me. "Just wait till we get to the car love, I want to be ready when Alice calls" he said, grabbing hold of my hand. He was right of course, better to be at the car on time than to be late and miss intercepting Charlie.

I saw a glimmer of light shining off the hood of the Volvo as we got closer. Sunlight was filtering through the clouds and I hoped that the sun didn't emerge completely, because it would be really hard to keep the sparkling skin from Charlie in that case. One of several things I was wondering how we would hide from Charlie.

Edward pulled open the passenger door for me and I got inside without a word. He was in the driver's seat before I had secured my seat belt. I was just as fast as him, but I was not used to moving so quickly. I was still using human speed for some things and vampire speed for others. I had to be sure I didn't use my new improved abilities around Charlie.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Edward asked, placing his hand on my knee reassuringly. "It's just this whole thing with Charlie… he's my dad and well…. I can't lie to him. Not that I'm not willing to, but he never believes me, I'm a terrible liar" I blurted out, looking to see Edward's reaction. "That's alright Bella, any of the big things the family and I will explain, all you have to do is agree or go along with it."

I could do that I thought, I wouldn't actually be the liar, I would be the…. What? The accomplice in the lie? Well, I guess that was still not technically lying. Edward interrupted my train of thought, "I was thinking, if you father says something about your paleness, we could explain it as food poisoning and that was the reason we came home. Food poisoning in Spain, that was where we were last time you called him." Edward's explanation was plausible and if I had been sick I wouldn't be talking much.

"Okay, I can do that" I agreed looking into Edward's eyes. He could see my apprehension I was sure. "Bella, it's alright we knew this could happen. I know you want Charlie in your life, but if this doesn't work, if he gets too curious, we may have to leave." Edward said kindly and quietly. I knew he didn't want to hurt me, but if Charlie found out about vampires, he was at risk of the Volturi finding out. Or at least that had been the risk, before the Volturi had been destabilized.

"What if we just tell Charlie? I mean the Volturi aren't here, they have been broken and like Jane said, it could take a century for them to recover. Is it still as big of a risk if Charlie found out?" I asked, almost expecting him to agree with me.

He obviously listened to what I said and thought about it for a moment "Your right, it's not as big of a risk, but this doesn't just involve us anymore. By exposing our existence we would also be highlighting the existence of the wolves. That is not something that we can do without their knowledge. It's not only part of the treaty, but it's common courtesy." Edward said, weighing his words carefully. "But, if he does discover our secret, I don't think the family would object. It would simply be better if he didn't."

I nodded in agreement, but Edward's words had helped me relax a bit. I would do my best to keep this in the family, but if it got out, I wouldn't hate myself for it. Now I simply hoped that seeing my father would quash this burning guilt that was inside me. I had disappeared for months with no contact other than telephone calls. I had been attacked, changed into a vampire, pregnant and given birth and all of that without Charlie knowing a thing.

Edward's cell phone beeped and he answered it before the first ring had finished. "Yes, alright we'll be there in a few minutes. Tell everyone to follow my lead, I'll base the explanation on Charlie's state of mind. Yes Alice, we realized that too, but it's still better if he doesn't know. See you then, and remember to be surprised to see us" Edward said, clicking the phone shut.

"It's time, are you sure your alright?" He asked, taking my hand in his. "I'm okay, I'll be better when I see Dad…. I miss him" I pouted. I really had missed him and with everything going on, him coming to question the Cullen's about my whereabouts was sweet, in an overprotective fatherly way.

Edward leaned over and kissed me hard on the lips. I couldn't help but gasp, feeling him confidently kiss me. His lips against mine, his breath, his touch all of them perfect. I groaned as he pulled away, "That can wait till later" he whispered back. Slamming the car into gear, we were on the road within seconds. "Your going to be fine Bella, don't worry about a thing" he said, taking my hand again.

We drove at a leisurely pace toward the house, aware that somewhere ahead of us on the road Charlie was headed the same way. We turned down the Cullen drive to see the tail lights of Charlie's cruiser in the distance. I must have looked somewhat panicked, because Edward's hand was on my knee again "Bella, you can do 's Charlie remember, he loves you, as do I", Edward tried to instill confidence in me. It worked to a certain extent, but it would be better if Jasper was around.

We came up behind the squad car as Charlie was approaching the door of the Cullen house. He must not have heard the quiet Volvo approaching until we came to a stop. That is when my dad turned to see the car. Edward nodded at me and we both got out at the same time.

I could hear Charlie's gasp as my head cleared the frame of the door and he practically bolted down the stairs. He pulled me into a bear hug that would have made my ribs hurt when I was human. He lifted me off the ground and spun me "Bells, you are in some deep crap girl, not calling me for a week, were you trying to give me heart failure?"

I could feel the warmth of my father's skin his breath and could smell his appetizing scent, but then it was my dad and I tried to relate his scent to something other than food. He smelled like Juniper and apple blossoms, fresh cut grass…. He was my dad and I loved him. Setting me back on my feet he glared at me "Bells, you alright? You look kinda… pale, are you feeling okay?"

I was right, Charlie was too observant not to notice the pale skin, possibly the coldness of it too. I was about to attempt a lie, when I felt Edward's arm snake around my waist. "Food poisoning in Madrid. We came home once Bella got out of the hospital. I am sorry we didn't call, but with Bella not feeling well on the plane, I had my hands full" Edward said, covering his deception with a slight joke and a small grin.

I wondered if I would ever get better at lying, all of the Cullen's seemed to be so at ease with it. Charlie's eyes narrowed "You feeling alright now Bells, maybe you should sit down or something" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Edward took the opportunity to step away, giving me a quick grin.

"I had better tell my parents we are home, but your right Bella should rest. Please come in Charlie" Edward offered politely. "Son, I don't want to intrude on your family. I'll just take Bella home to rest…" I did a double take, looking at my father. "Dad, I am home, I mean…I'm not leaving for school yet, but we, I mean I thought.." I couldn't bear the gaze of my father anymore and looked at the ground.

"God, sorry… of course, Bells, your married now. Blame your old dad for a stinking memory, must be getting older than I thought" He grumbled a smile on his lips. "Let's get you inside anyhow, your freezing" he said, wrapping his arm tighter around my shoulders helping me up the stairs. Not that I needed the help, but I played along.

Edward entered the house first, calling for Esme and Carlisle, I was sure they had heard what had transpired outside, so they knew what was going on. As Charlie and I stepped into the foyer, Esme rounded the corner immediately embracing her youngest son. "Oh Edward you're home…. What happened?"

Carlisle made his way down the main stairs to meet us on the landing. "Bella, Edward… Charlie, what's going on?" Carlisle said, in a surprised tone that was staged for Charlie's benefit. "Oh Carlisle, they're home, does it matter, come on in and sit down, you must be exhausted from the flight"

Esme ushered Edward, Charlie and me into the living room and we all sat down. That was when the stories began to fly…. Not too elaborate, but enough to make Charlie believe he wasn't missing any details.


	196. Chapter 196

**Chapter 196 - Corin's POV**

Jared must have run ahead, because when we got to the hotel the car was waiting for us. We ducked inside just as the first rays of light broke though to the street. Moments later Paul yanked open the door and jumped in the passenger seat, clad in only his cut off shorts. "It doesn't look like anyone is following on street level, they may be underground though" he said, giving Jane a quick wink.

"Jared we should go, we need to get to Saint Petersburg as quickly as possible. I am sure Mikhail will be advising his friends there to be watching for us" Jane groaned at the implication. The next part of our journey would undoubtedly be less smooth than the previous few days.

Paul pulled a bag out from under the seat and produced more clothing for himself, as Jared drove. Jane navigated from the backseat and I took the opportunity to study our new young friend. She sat quietly and seemed to be on edge as we passed though the narrow streets. She sat stiff-backed, scanning the rooftops and alleyways for movement.

I decided to take a hint from her and watch the other side of the car for the same thing. I did not trust Mikhail not to send people after us. The silence in the car was deafening. I could practically feel Sasha's stress permeating the space as we drove.

As we exited the city, she began to calm, which in turn made us all a little less tense. I saw Sasha take a deep breath and watched her face as a look of disgust crossed it and her eyes blinked several times. She must not have taken a breath since we had gotten into the car and the unfamiliar scent of Paul and Jared had become intense in the small space of the car.

"What is that terrible smell?" she asked in fluent Russian. Both Jane and I laughed at the question that had suddenly broke the silence of the last half hour. "What did she say?" Jared asked, looking at us in the rear-view mirror.

"She asked about the smell, your particular scent is a little overpowering" I answered between chuckles. Paul turned and with an indignant look on his face "Well, it's not like you vamps smell like a bunch of roses or any…" He stopped his sentence, seeing Jane raise an eyebrow. "Umm, I'll shut up now" he grumbled.

"Good idea" Jane giggled.

Sasha seemed to understand something was going on, but she still looked confused. "Why is this funny" she said, in broken English. I looked at Jane who simply nodded. It would be best to tell Sasha the truth rather than to make up something, that was not in the least bit believable.

I started to explain about where we had come from and why and told her about a new race that lived there. The Quilette wolves were not really werewolves, but they were most like them, so not wanting to confuse the girl, I referred to them as werewolves.

"Verevolves, you are trying to get me killed, Volturi vill kill anyone for knowing Verevolves" she protested loudly, pushing herself as far back on the seat as possible. Looking as though putting as much distance between her and the wolves would give her some sort of immunity if the Volturi saw her.

Jane groaned "Look, you can come with us or leave, but this is the company we keep. You choose." she demanded, staring at the girl with a look that would make the most devoted question their beliefs.

Sasha met Jane's gaze "I vill go to Saint Petersburg vith you, then I vill go" she said cautiously. The girl seemed to be weighing her options quickly and carefully. She seemed determined to help us, but not very trusting of the wolves. I couldn't blame her. She has been thrust from a bad situation into one that she could not possibly have foreseen. That would make even me edgy.

As we drove, I asked Sasha about her life and how her immortal existence had started. She was not very old, only about fifty years had passed since her re-birth to this life. She had been an athlete and training for the Olympics when she was attacked while jogging in the outskirts of Kiev.

The one who had turned her made her believe that she was his property, something similar to how Mikhail had treated the girl. Such a thing was not unheard of within the vampire community, but what she told us next was very uncommon. She had been sold to Mikhail and was treated as an indentured slave. She was sent out to lure humans into the club. She survived by begging her master for blood or drinking from the discarded bodies that others had drained.

She had lived at the very lowest cusp of vampire society, but she knew what freedom could bring her. She was excited that we were able to make that dream come true.

I cautioned her about allowing freedom to make her forget herself. There were still consequences for her actions and feeding endlessly would be noticed. We told her about being able to exist on the blood of animals, but she didn't seem too interested. Bloodlust in one who had been denied for so long, would not be quenched by animal blood.

Jane and I spoke to her in Russian, allowing Jared and Paul not to have to listen to our discussion about hunting and feeding. They seemed not to mind and started flipping through the radio looking for English radio stations.

Saint Petersburg was about 6 hours north west of Moscow, but the drive passed quickly. As we neared the city, the clouds thickened and the sun disappeared completely. We would be able to find the location that Sasha spoke about today and start tracking the scent without waiting for nightfall.

We followed Sasha's directions as well as we could and ended up parking the car when things got more complicated. From the visions that she had shown us, landmarks and buildings started to look familiar.

Paul and Jared were cautious. They took up positions, flanking us on either side. Being in a unknown city was bad enough, but being in a city in an area known to be frequented by vampires was probably harder for them. On top of that it was daytime and two seven foot wolves would not be unnoticed in a city the size of Saint Petersburg, so they remained in human form.

As we started down the alleyway where Sasha has encountered what we assumed to be Juliet. The alley in the daylight was a normal back of building alley with dumpsters, boxes and pallets from large produce that had been delivered. The occasional rat scurried along the wall, but it was a relatively clean alley as far as allies go. As we approached the dead end, there didn't seem to be anything out of sorts, no residual blood or body. There was no discernable scent of a vampire evident in the area.

I was somewhat disappointed not smelling her scent, but it was understandable that she would not reappear in an area where she had been confronted. She would probably avoid this area for quite a while.

"Well, should we spread out? What do you think?" Paul asked, combing his fingers though his hair. He didn't like not doing anything and seemed to be anxious to get something accomplished. It had become evident to me that he was beginning to get homesick. Jared was too, but not to the same extent. The wolves seemed to hold their home in reverence of their heritage.

I tried to understand the wolves love for their home, but I had always been a transitory being. I never stay in the same place for long. The longest allegiance I had was to the emperor, but even then I was always moving, never at a standstill. I was on assignment for the emperor most of my life and even after that, working for the Volturi was only when I wanted to and when it best suited me.

We quickly decided that Paul and Jane would go on their own and Sasha and Jared would come with me. Since both Jane and Sasha knew the scent we were looking for, it was the most sensible option. Both Jane and I had cell phones we had picked up when we arrived, if either of us came across anything, it was easy enough to meet up.

We walked casually among the people of the city. Sasha, Jane and I all wore sunglasses, not for their sun shielding abilities, but to hide our eyes from the public. Pale skin this far north was not uncommon, if anything Paul and Jared stuck out with their copper complexions.

We split off from the alley in opposite directions, casing the city block by block…. It was going to be a very, very long day.


	197. Chapter 197

Chapter 197 - Bella's POV

Dad had been here almost an hour and I hadn't once lunged at him, though the smell of his blood was more appealing than anything I had encountered in a long time. He was my father and I would do nothing to harm him. He had insisted that I try to drink some water, vile tasting stuff. I had never thought of water as having any flavor, but it tasted like minerals and chemicals and had a mild metallic taste against my tongue.

I had to swallow a few sips, but whenever Charlie wasn't looking, I dumped a bit of water in the plant behind the sofa. Dad was of course under the impression that I was ill, so I tried to play my part to the best of my ability without being overly dramatic.

Alice and Jasper had come downstairs to join us, feigning their happiness at our return from abroad, giving us tight hugs and questioning us about the trip. Dad had been more curious about the food poisoning, but Edward had been able to explain it away as a seafood cream sauce I had eaten, that he had not. Charlie seemed to be accepting his explanation.

Toward the end of the first hour he was there Charlie stretched "well kids, I should probably go and let you two get some rest. I know traveling always makes me tired. Bells, maybe we can go for lunch later in the week… you still have stuff at the house you might want and… um well, your truck." He gave a half grin. Charlie was not the type of dad that said 'I love you', but showed it in his actions more than anything. I remember when he had gotten me new tires for the truck. The way it had made me feel all warm and loved even though Charlie hadn't said as much.

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice said their goodbyes to Charlie in the living room and disappeared to other areas of the house. The babies had been quiet, so there was no reason to even bring them up in conversation yet. What Charlie didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Edward and I walked with Charlie to the door and said our goodbyes. Charlie pulled me into a strong hug, tightening his arms around me as tightly as he could "You know I expect to see you even though your married right" he whispered into my ear. "I know dad, I'll be over later this week and I promise to call you" I said, regretfully indicating my remorse for failing to call him last week.

"Yeah, yeah, sure honey" he grumbled "Edward, you take care of my little girl, make sure she gets some rest and eats something, and you.." he said, indicating he was speaking to me again, "get some rest and listen to Carlisle, he is the Doctor" dad said, pulling me into another hug.

"Okay, I am going now. Be safe Bells and Edwar…" Dad's voice cut off suddenly and I saw his eyes focus on something behind me. I turned quickly to see a baby bottle floating in mid air down the hall toward the stairs. "What the heck is that?" Charlie stammered, his eyes locked on the bottle as it sped down the hall.

I spun to see my father's face, he was not understanding what he was seeing. My mouth opened and closed with no words coming out. I was unsure what to say. There was no point in running over and grabbing the bottle, Charlie had already seen it. What kind of explanation would he possibly accept

"Dad, I uhh…" I still didn't know what to say, maybe Charlie should come back in and have a seat. I looked to Edward who nodded "Charlie, you might want to come sit down" he offered to my bewildered looking father. "What? No, I need you to tell me what he hell I just saw" he insisted, pulling me to his side away from Edward.

Carlisle and Esme had appeared from the basement and Carlisle snatched the bottle out of the air before it headed upstairs. Alice was there a moment later at Edward's side, "it's alright Charlie, come and sit down, we'll explain everything, don't be afraid." she said in a soothing calm voice. Alice was one of Charlie's favorite people, I was sure he would listen do her.

"Dad, please, just come sit down." I pleaded, taking his arm by the wrist so my cold skin didn't startle him. It took a moment, but with my urging he started moving toward the living room again. He stopped where the bottle had been, giving the area a detailed once over. I understood why he did it and stayed with him as he looked.

I heard Alice and Edward talking in hushed tones in the living room. I over heard Alice saying that it would be alright, that Charlie needed to know. I let out a sigh of relief, Alice must have seen this going well, otherwise she wouldn't have suggested it. As Charlie and I entered the living room we sat on the couch. I knew Charlie would need my support, if we were going to tell him the truth.

Everyone took positions around the room, as relaxed as possible. Jasper had joined the group, possibly in order to calm Charlie down if need be. I knew Rosalie was upstairs with the girls. Emmett had trudged downstairs hearing the commotion and now stood back to the windows in the living room, waiting for what was coming.

"Charlie, there are some things that you don't know about us. Things that could endanger your life, things that might shock and disgust you but, after what you saw, you need an explanation." Edward began, he was articulate and as detailed as he could be without scaring the crap out of my father.

He told him of creatures in the world that weren't human and that our family was not human. Charlie's eyes bugged out at me immediately, "You…. You're not sick, are you?" he whispered. His eyes locked on mine. I was not able to lie to him and with a quick glance at Edward and his reassuring smile, I answered "No, dad…. I'm not sick. I am healthier than ever, I'm happy and I need you to understand. I love you, but I love Edward too and this was my choice."

Charlie sighed loudly and shook his head gently "I don't understand Isabella, what exactly did you chose?" he growled. Charlie barely ever called me Isabella, only when he was angry had I ever heard him call me by my full name. I didn't like the idea of him being angry at me and I swallowed hard. "Dad…. I'm, we we're…." I felt Edward's hand grasp my shoulder reassuringly.

"We're vampires Dad" I said as resolutely as I could. I was not expecting Charlie's reaction. He pulled away from me immediately, pushing himself to the other end of the couch. "You, you're a what?" he hissed, his eyes widened in shock traveling around the room to the members of my new family.

"Charlie, it's not like that." Alice interjected, obviously seeing Charlie's panic. "Vampires aren't what you expect. You're thinking we are monsters, but that is the farthest thing from the truth. We would never hurt you." Alice said, looking to Edward.

"Charlie, we are not like other vampires. We feed from animals, we live among humans, we don't…" Edward was explaining as Charlie cut him off. "You feed, on animals…. You mean blood, like vampires, real vampires" he yelled, instantly looking green.

A crying baby from upstairs turned all of our attention toward the stairs, "What is that now?" Charlie practically yelled, again on edge from our pervious revelation. "It's the babies" Esme said, quietly moving to the kitchen "They must be hungry."

"You have babies, here? What for??" Charlie yelled.

"Dad, please calm down" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He instantly pulled away "Bella, you just told me that you're a vampire, that your all vampires and you expect me to calm down!" He growled. 'He made you do this, didn't he?" Charlie growled, staring at Edward he got to his feet.

"You did this, my little girl was just fine before you came back, what did you do to her…. What did you do!" Charlie yelled, circling the couch to confront Edward.

"Dad! Edward had nothing to do with this. I wanted this! Please listen to me!!" I cried. I wanted the tears to come so badly. I felt like my father would never accept me, never love me again and it was too much to bare. It felt like I couldn't breath and I began to sob uncontrollably.

To my surprise it wasn't Edward with his arms around me first, it was Charlie. The warmth of his hands brushing the hair away from my face, his thumbs pressed against my temples looking deep into my eyes. "I'm sorry Bells, I'm not exactly handling this well am I?" he whispered, his eyes were smiling at me, I could see that he really did want to understand.

"Come on, let's sit" he said leading me back to the couch. As we sat he looked up toward Edward and Carlisle, "I have questions" he said, almost demanding answers.

"Of course you do and we will answer them" Carlisle said kindly, taking a seat across from us as Edward sat down on my other side.

"First of all drop the backpacking lie and tell me what really happened, then I want to know about the hovering baby bottle" he said, his arm still secured around my waist. My father wasn't letting go of me for a second and that was all I could have ever hoped for.

We began telling Charlie about Voltera, the Volturi and what had happened there. We took several breaks in order for Charlie to absorb the information and also for him to watch how we interacted. He seemed to be becoming more at ease.

Rosalie had kept the babies upstairs since we had never seen them in the presence of a human, we were not sure how they might react. Besides, Charlie was too absorbed in the story Carlisle and Edward told, with a few interjections from Jasper, to even care about the hovering baby bottle.

I however did care, I wanted to see my daughters, but more importantly, after today I thought that someday, sometime soon I might be able to introduce my father to his granddaughters.


	198. Chapter 198

**Chapter 198 - Edward's POV**

Charlie was handling things better than we could ever have expected. He sat quietly across from myself and Carlisle, his arm wrapped around Bella's back. He still seemed a little tense, sitting in the room, with what he knew now to be vampires. However, his acceptance of the fact seemed to have been almost too easy. His thoughts hadn't betrayed him or showed any skepticism about what we were.

We explained about our family, our abilities and talents. Charlie almost choked when he heard that I could read minds "You mean everything I thought about you and Bella…" he asked, ending the sentence without finishing. "I try not to invade people's personal thoughts, but yes… I know what you think of everything I have done and I want you to know, your right." I said, pausing to let the information sink in.

"Charlie, I was a fool to leave your daughter. I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make up for that mistake. I know how broken she was when I left and how you picked up the pieces. I have always wanted to thank you for that, for keeping her safe… I know it's your job, but still I need to say it." I admitted, lowering my head and waiting for Charlie's judgment. I could hear his thoughts, but allowed him to put them in order and say them aloud.

"Edward, you're family now…. Bella loves you and I've never seen her so happy. I can't forget what happened, the way you left her, but I understand why you did it. You didn't want this for her did you?" Charlie asked. His perception of the situation surprised me, he was used to reading people I guess from his years in Law enforcement. "No, I didn't want this for her…. If it was up to me she would still be human." I admitted, giving Bella a woeful look. I regretted the way her immortality had come to be. She deserved so much more than what had happened to her in Voltera.

"He's telling you the truth dad, Edward never wanted me to be a vampire." She said smiling at her father. She failed to admit that she had wanted it, but that was neither here nor there, she was a vampire now.

"Then how did this happen?" Charlie asked, motioning to Bella's flawless figure. She was breathtaking and Charlie was obviously noticing the subtle differences in her bone structure and voice, along with her musculature and skin.

I excused myself as Jasper and Bella began telling about their time in Voltera together. I had heard the story several times along with the thoughts that surrounded it. I made my way quickly to Carlisle's study and dialed Jacob's phone number.

Moments later, someone picked up the phone at the other end and I recognized Billy's voice immediately. "Hello, Mr. Black is Jacob available" I asked formally. I wasn't on a first term basis with Jacob's father and didn't wish to push my luck. Without saying a word, I assumed he passed the phone to Jacob. "Hello?" Jacob's voice rang out.

"Jacob, it's Edward"

"Hey Edward, what's up" he said cheerfully. He was obviously not harboring any ill will toward me for attempting to tear his head off a few days ago.

"I was wondering if you might postpone your visit to later this afternoon" I asked. He and Seth had an open invitation, but they were planning on coming over within the next hour. Having Charlie here when two over sized wolves leaped into the back yard struck me as not being a good idea.

"Why can't we come over now?" Jacob said flatly, his disappointment evident in his voice.

"Charlie's here…. He knows about us. We're trying to lighten the blow and give him as much information he needs to feel comfortable with our secret." I admitted, there was no sense in hiding it.

"What do you mean Charlie knows about you? How the hell did he find out?" Jacob said, raising his voice in either anger or disgust.

"Well, seeing a baby bottle floating across the foyer is probably what did it. Remind me never to put off giving Carlie a bottle or she goes after one herself" I joked, indicating to Jacob that it had been an accident.

"That little girl of yours is going to be a handful. A floating baby bottle would be beyond most people's ability to fashion a lie around. I'll let Seth know, he'll get a kick out of that. Just call us when we can come over, okay?" Jacob seemed to understand. He was chuckling over the baby bottle incident.

"Jacob, Charlie knows about us, but it's up to the tribe if you all decide to tell him about you. We would never assume…"

"Yeah we know, no worries Edward. I'll ask Sam about that anyhow. I know it would make it easier on Dad not to have to lie to Charlie, but like you said, it's the tribe's decision. Got to go, talk to you soon." Jacob said promptly hanging up.

That too, went better than I had thought it would, hanging up the telephone. I left Carlisle's study and ducked my head in next-door into Rose and Em's room. Rosalie was dangling a crystal, hanging from a silk ribbon in front of the girls. Rainbows formed on the carpet and their eyes went wild looking at the different colors. "they're fine Edward, deal with Charlie, then spoil them rotten with your love" Rosalie thought, not even indicating that I was in the room. The girls had not seen me, so I ducked back out.

I couldn't believe how much my family had come together to care for our children. Rosalie was the happiest of all, basking in the adoration of the twins. She was quite content to sit and watch them for hours. Although all of us found them captivating, the addition of the babies into her life had changed Rosalie. She was almost always smiling now and her thoughts were almost always pleasant. She still envied Bella, but that had changed also, it was more that she envied what Bella will be to them in the future. Although I was sure Rosalie would be one of my daughter's favorite people.

I made my way downstairs as Carlisle was explaining that Felix had implants under his fingernails and that nobody realized until it was too late. I stood by the stairs as they recounted what had happened. The pain Bella had been in and what had occurred in as much detail as they could without terrifying Charlie. They told him how they managed her pain until I returned to change her, how it was the only option to save Bella's life.

"What your saying is this… this Felix character tried to assault my daughter and probably kill her if you hadn't done something" Charlie said as he stood. "Dad?" Bella cautioned. I moved forward to intercept Charlie from leaving, but he extended his hand toward Jasper.

Jasper took his hand gently and Charlie shook it firmly. Jasper's emotions betrayed his shock, he was surprised that Charlie would embrace physical contact with us, let alone be happy about Bella being one of us and that was what Charlie's emotions were telling Jasper. He was glad…. Happy Bella was happy and safe.

Charlie looked around the room at my family "You're good people, I don't care what you eat, or drink, or whatever…. Anyone who cares for my little girl the way this family does…. Well I can't have anything against you. Jasper you saved her, Carlisle if not for your doctoring she would be gone…. And Edward" he turned to address me.

Charlie's eyes met mine for the first time since he had come back and allowed us to explain things to him "Edward, you saved her…. If not for you, I would have lost her forever. She is alive because of you."  
I was about to protest. Bella was not alive, none of us were, but Charlie raised his hand stopping me "Vampire…. I have to remember that…. but she's still my daughter….. Edward you gave me back my daughter." He extended his hand to me and I took it quickly not wanting to pass up the opportunity to bond in some way, to heal the pain I had caused to Bella's father in the past. He shook my hand and released it. Charlie looked as if he could cry, but instead pulled Bella into a hug.

"Now I'll never loose you" he whispered into her ear. He hugged her tight to his chest for long minutes. I never had seen Charlie so emotional. Bella always had a silent understanding of his love for her, but he never really showed it outwardly.

After a little while Charlie broke away from Bella and sat back down. "So I guess you don't tell everyone about the whole vampire thing…" Charlie said, smiling fondly at his daughter. "Bella kept it from me and I assure you, I will keep your secret. Bella's safety is the only thing that matters."

Charlie's declaration helped everyone relax. As Bella hugged her father again, I thought to myself, Bella was of course Charlie's first priority, but what would he think of his granddaughters.


	199. Chapter 199

_**So sorry everyone I have been insanely stressed with family issues. I will try to get more chapters up more often I was kind of blocked for a little while so please Excuse me. I seem to be past my block and I will get back to writing ASAP. Stay with me folks it's going to be interesting.**_

**Chapter 199 - Jane's POV**

Wondering around Saint Petersburg wasn't as pleasant as it sounded, we were not walking the boulevards. We were seeking out the low places, the dark corners, the lonely streets and alleyways.

We all seemed to be tense. Paul most of all. He was in full protection mode, which was adorable in it's own way, but I was more than capable of protecting myself. Every time we came across the scent of a vampire, Paul practically turned white. He was not scared of the fact there were vampires around. He had explained to me, it was more his instincts.

The pack existed for one reason and one reason alone and that was to destroy vampires. The treaty with the Cullen's had been a first for them and now his recent imprint on me. Seth and Jacob being Imprinted on Edward and Bella's children. Well, lets just say it went against their nature.

Paul's instinct was to kill me and any vampire, but his nature now was to protect me as his imprint. That protection would be against anything or anyone, including those of my own kind. I could tell that he felt completely out of his element and I understood his anxiety level, but he also needed to realize that I was not human and certainly not breakable.

We had been walking the city for the better part of a day and had uncovered nothing. I hadn't caught even the slightest scent of Juliet anywhere in the city. I was starting to think that Sasha's encounter with her had scared her away from the city. We may never find her.

Carlisle was depending on us to find her. Comparing the DNA of the twins with someone who has lived as a half breed most of their life might give him some idea of how they might develop. Whether they continue to age and what sort of existence they might expect to live.

I know it would be worrying all of the Cullen's to think that the children might not live as long as they would. Having never even thought of having a child myself, I took time to reflect on how I might feel if my child died before I did. It was not something I could entirely grasp. Of course Vampires were not meant to have children, so it was probably not something that many of our kind thought of, but now that I was with Paul I wondered….

Carlisle had of course not had time to investigate further how venom might effect the wolves, we merely went on what we had been told from the old stories. That vampire venom killed them instantly, but I hoped that scientific study might prove the stories were false. I knew that someday I would like to be with Paul physically, but right now even kissing was dangerous enough. Venom coated razor sharp teeth did not bode well in Paul's favor.

Not that Paul seemed to care, he was enthusiastic to say the least about our relationship and kissing though dangerous seemed to be one of his favorite things to do when we were alone. I have to admit he was a good kisser, but how does one let themselves experience something when they are so self conscious about killing the other….. I made a mental note to ask Edward some questions about how he had kept Bella alive so long as a human. Paul and I walked down a long narrow alleyway and came against a wall, rather than walking back around, we leapt the six or seven feet to the adjoining alley. That was when I caught a faint scent… something that I had not smelled in years. It was a lilac scent mixed with fresh cut grass and warm homemade bread.

"Stop" I whispered to Paul, who instinctively crouched surveying the area. I took a deep breath and checked the direction of the breeze. Up the alley a few hundred meters, there appeared to be a run down building. I slowly snaked forward with Paul on my heals. The scent becoming stronger as we neared the dilapidated building.

"Paul, call Corin and stay here" I hissed moving forward slowly. I felt his hand clamp around my arm pulling me back behind a dumpster with him. "Jane, what do you think your doing?" he growled, his eyes wide and angry staring back at me. "Paul, she knows me… your scent might scare her off. She knows my scent, I am familiar. She might not attack me, but she would more than likely attack anyone she doesn't know." I hissed, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"Jane, think about this logically… you were Volturi, one of the people that did this to her in all intense and purposes. Do you really think she is going to trust you, in any translation of the word? For all we know she's a mentally unstable half breed reject with a paranoia complex. Your not going in there alone." he growled, his eyes fixed on mine. I didn't want to argue with him, but I was more than capable of taking care of myself.

"Call Corin, I am going to snoop around see if I might be able to locate where she is. She trusted me Paul, I was the only one. If anyone can get though to her it's me. I never gave her up and I never betrayed her trust. If she will talk to anyone, it will be me. Just let me do this my way." I whispered.

Paul reached for me again, but retraced his hand almost immediately "I trust you, but if you need me…" he stammered, not finishing the sentence.

"If I need you, I'll call, I promise" I smiled, dipping my head to kiss him. He still seemed reluctant to let me go alone, but I knew if I needed him he would be there instantly. He reluctantly allowed me to proceed toward the derelict building. I could hear him talking quietly on the phone as I neared the structure. Talking to Corin no doubt and informing her of our location. She would also probably warn me against doing this alone, but I knew that after half a century of hiding, Juliet would be sensitive to others seeking her out.

There was nothing glamorous about the building at all. Garbage was strewn about the corners and along the walls. The sound of strange smelling liquids dripping onto metal made the place feel lonely and abandoned. I knew better though, I could smell my friend in the building, the scent was too strong to be days old.

I walked slowly to show that I had no hostile intentions, but the rooms were linked together in such a haphazard manner I didn't get into all the rooms and simply announced to the emptiness that I was there.

"Hello? Juliet…. It's me Jane" I said, hearing my voice echo around the largest room. I instantly felt like I was being watched, but I could see nothing that didn't resemble the room. Juliet's ability of changing her appearance would make this challenging to say the least,

"Please come out and talk to me, I've come a long way" I announced, but there was no reply.

"I have left the guard, I wanted to find my friend Juliet, the friend I was not allowed to have, the friend that escaped from the keep the same night she told me we would always be friends. I have never forgotten that, and I hope she hasn't forgotten it either" I ended my announcement quietly, because I was beginning to feel ridiculous talking to an empty room.

I looked around again searching the space for some sign, something that looked like there might be someone there. I saw nothing that had moved or changed, not even a piece of garbage on the floor.

"Have you forgotten about me? Forgotten about what it was like? I have missed my friend, missed her council" I groaned, closing my eyes and throwing back my head.

"You always were over dramatic Jane" a crystal clear voice echoed around me. I was unable to discern what direction it had come from.

"Juliet? Come out where I can see you please" I asked, spinning to see the entire room, happy that she had finally answered.

"I'm not an idiot Jane" the voice replied. "Why are you really here?"

I never intended to deceive her so I might as well just tell her everything. There was nothing to hide, it was not like she would run off and tell Aro about the twins.

"We need your help…. I need your help. I am hiding half breeds from Aro, half breeds that have huge potential, they could learn from your experience." I said, knowing that she would never want anyone to go through what she had.

"Who is experimenting on humans and making abominations this time?" she hissed, I could tell that I was getting an emotional response from her so I pressed on.

"They weren't made…. Your not going to believe me, but they were born. A human female and a Vampire male, they had twins… they are girls and they are growing and developing, they are exceptional creatures" I said… we had talked to Carlisle only yesterday about the children. He was concerned about their rapid growth. He also told us about their abilities.

"They are talented, like you… one of them moves things with her…." I was cut off by a tall woman descending the rickety stairs at the end of the room.

"Tell me about these children" was all she said.


	200. Chapter 200

_*****So sorry it took so long but I have the week off so I intend to be writing whenever I can. Hope you all like my evil cliffy...**_***

**Chapter 200 - Edward's POV**

Bella was talking to her father about everything that happened since we had left Forks. She left out the frightening details that might upset her father, which sometimes seemed difficult for her. She also not broached the topic of the girls yet. She may be protecting him from the possibility of the girls aging too quickly, but I suspected it might have something to do with how her father might perceive children that matured to birth, within two months, rather than nine.

Esme had taken account of the time and cooked a meal for Charlie. He accepted it gratefully and as he ate, I took Bella aside to speak with her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, kissing her gently on the forehead. She grinned weakly looking up at me, "I'm okay" she whispered quietly, wrapping her arms around my waist, her cheek pressed against my chest.

"Bella, talk to me, tell me what your thinking" I urged her... I could feel the tension in her body.

She looked up, her lips pursed as if trying to think of what to say. "So what happens now" she said, finally looking deep into my eyes.

"What do you mean what happens?" I asked, there were so many things she could be referring to... I didn't want to assume anything and upset her further.

"What happens with Charlie? I mean, it was dangerous enough for the Volturi to know that I knew about them and now Charlie knows…. How can we protect him?" she asked, her eyes never leaving mine... she looked concerned and scared.

"Bella, love, this isn't the same thing… the Volturi are unaware. They have no idea about Charlie. He is safe, it's quite possible the Volturi will never become aware of him within Charlie's lifetime. We will do whatever needs to be done to keep him safe... he is as much family now than any of us." I assured her, hugging her tightly against my chest.

Bella breathed an obvious sigh of relief and her body relaxed slightly. "I don't know if he's ready to learn about the girls" she mumbled looking up at me.

"Bella, you know your father better than any of us, but he is being very accepting of all of this right now. I know you want to protect him, I also know you want him to be part of his granddaughter's lives." I took her face in my hands, looking deep into her eyes. "Bella, I will agree with whatever you decide. I will be right there with you if you want to tell him today. I will also be there if you want to tell him tomorrow, I'm not going anywhere."

Her arms tightened around me and she kissed me hard on the lips. "Thank you" she murmured, closing her eyes and pressing her face into my chest.

"Why don't you go look in on the girls... I will see if Charlie needs anything" I offered, knowing that she was yearning to see the girls. She had been away from them for most of the day talking to Charlie. She had barely had a day with them before that, and once I suggested that she look in on the girls her face lit up. She jumped up on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Mmmm, if you keep that up I might have to abduct you and take you back to the cottage. How would that look to Charlie?" I smirked, giving her a half grin and she reluctantly pulled away. She turned to look at the stairs leading to where the girls were and then back to me.  
"Bella, go see the girls, I can wait." I hated sharing her, but our children needed to see their mother. I was in essence a selfish creature, as long as I had time with her alone, I would endure her shared attention.

She gave me a quick peck on the lips and leapt up the stairs, almost running over Alice on her way. "Sorry Alice" she called back over her shoulder. Alice giggled "no worries Bella" she said giving me a face. I knew that face meant that she knew something I didn't and she was rubbing in that fact.

I groaned and shook my head "alright Alice, spit it out" I sighed, rolling my eyes at my sister.

"Oh Edward, it's not any fun if you don't get annoyed with me" she chirped in her bell like voice. Sometimes she could be so superior about her gift, annoying little pixie that she is.

She was trying to fill her mind with benign details about clothing, but a peak of Corin and Jane flashed through her thoughts and I pounced on it. "What's going on with Corin and Jane?" I asked, making Alice's smug look disappear.

"Ugh" she growled, giving me a disappointed look. She intended for me to guess for a while before getting the right answer. "Well it looks like they found Juliet. I can't tell yet if she is coming back with them, but finding her was the most difficult task." Alice said, watching for my reaction.

"Go tell Carlisle, he'll want to know. He might need to start some of the tests on the girls now in order to have the information he needs when they arrive. I'll let Bella know" I said excitedly. This was one of the things that Bella was anxious about.

Not knowing if the babies would stop growing or if they might die from their own immune system, was something that was on the minds of everyone in the family. Every time they were weighed and measured, the thought punched to the forefront of their minds.

The girls were looking more like three months old rather than several day old babies. They were extremely intelligent and learned quickly, even though they were not able to talk to us verbally yet. Renesmee was adept at making her and Carlie's needs known to whomever was watching them at the time.

She seemed to grasp very quickly that we could not communicate with Carlie like we could with her, so she fed us her sister's needs along with her own. Carlie in turn, would take it into her own hands, if we weren't fast enough to react. The floating bottle being the most obvious of her efforts in the past few days.

Emmett, Rose and Jasper were watching the girls, while Esme played hostess and Carlisle was working in his lab. They had all been very good at giving us time and space with Charlie, and Charlie was being very understanding. It seemed as though we were simply filling him in on things he had suspected for years.

His thoughts seemed to say, "well that explains that" and other things along the same lines. Charlie seems to have been becoming suspicious of our never aging appearance and what seemed like endless supply of money.

When we disappeared with Bella in tow, he began looking into our past, but never got anywhere. We tended to cover our tracks very well when we moved on from a place. We had an excellent document forger at our disposal. So Charlie wasn't able to find much, he only now seemed to be questioning, not finding a marriage certificate filed for Bella and myself in Las Vegas.

I intended to rectify that situation very, very soon. Bella was still keen to marry me and I was not going to let the opportunity pass me. She would be my wife before long and forever after would finally be something to look forward to.

I checked in on Charlie, who was talking to Esme about the dinner she had prepared for him. He seemed to be enjoying himself and by the looks of it was just as at ease with my family as Bella had been.

Before I could turn to go back upstairs to tell Bella, with the news about Juliet, she was descending the stairs with Carlie in her arms. Rose was behind her, carrying Renesmee and Emmett and Jasper followed them. Emmett was wondering if this was a good idea and Jasper was prepared to handle the emotional situation.

Bella simply smiled at me and I knew she had made up her mind. Charlie was going to meet his granddaughters and I couldn't be happier. Carlisle and Alice appeared from the basement and we all entered the living room.

Charlie had just finished eating and was sipping on a cup of coffee as we entered. He put his cup down on the coffee table and looked up at Bella.

Charlie's eyes went wide upon seeing the children... his mind raced and fell into thoughts of Bella as a baby. I could tell immediately that he recognized the resemblance between his daughter and our children. It was a good thing that he was sitting, because I was sure he would have fallen down.

Bella sat down lightly beside her father on the couch, "Dad? Are you okay?" she asked, placing her hand on his knee.

All color had drained from his face and his mouth fell slack... he didn't say anything for a long moment.

Rosalie was about to leave with the baby and Emmett moved to take Carlie from Bella.

Charlie raised his hand to stop them… "Bells, I need you to explain this to me, but first I think I need a drink."


	201. Chapter 201

**Chapter 201 - Jane's POV**

As Juliet stepped down into the light of the room, I recognized her, but not as the sixteen year old that had been experimented on in Voltera, but as an older more mature version of herself. Her black hair fell in loose waves down her back and her eyes were sharp, scanning the room.

Her angular features made her look like a super model, but there was something vicious in her nature, her red eyes gleaming and a slight smirk on her lips. She was dressed in jeans, that looked as if they had been painted on and a light green tank top.

"If anyone could find me I knew it would be you Jane… but why wait so long? I assume it's your friends outside. I am not going back to Voltera Jane, so you might as well just kill me." she said, her voice echoing off the bare walls of the building.

"I was telling the truth. I am not with the Volturi anymore, I left. I came looking for you as a favor to the parents of these children. And yes, my friends are outside, but they are not Volturi either. There are four others outside. I can call them in if you would like to meet them." I offered, trying to be as delicate about why we were here as possible, attempting to gain Juliet's trust all at once.

Juliet gave me an appraising look, trying to discern if I was being truthful probably, then she sniffed the air "Your friends can stay outside, they smell horrible. Since some of them are obviously not vampires, what are they?" she growled, seeming slightly on edge.

"There is nothing to worry about, two of them are vampires, the others are shape shifters, somewhat like you. In their case though they only shift into one form" I explained, but she seemed apprehensive to what I was telling her.

"I am sure one of them wouldn't mind showing you what I mean, if it would make you feel more comfortable" I again offered. It was reasonable for Juliet not to trust me. I had been her friend, but I had also been Aro's weapon. I had been his "go to" girl for a very long time. There was no reason for Juliet to trust me other than my word and I knew she would not trust it wholeheartedly.

"Not yet, I want to know more about these children" she said, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

I hadn't moved since I had seen her on the stairs and I didn't want to push her limits, so I backed off and sat on a crate a few feet behind me. I hoped that this would show that I was comfortable in her presence and she should feel the same in mine. I could have stood and told her everything, but this was her territory and I didn't want her to feel on guard.

I proceeded to tell her as much about the girls as I could. Having talked to Carlisle the night before, I had some new information on their growth and development and laid all the facts before Juliet for her to consider.

The rapid growth and mental development of the girls, along with their talents. How quickly they were maturing, along with their non vampirism features. Such as eating human food, their temperature, eye and skin color. The babies were more human looking than any vampire I had ever encountered.

The only thing different between them and Juliet seemed to be the eye color. Her eyes were bright crimson, like most vampires her age. The babies eyes seemed to be unchanging, even though they did drink blood from what I had been told.

Juliet listened intently as I described every aspect of what I knew of the children and how they had come about. How Bella had been transformed and the difficulties she had suffered. I told her about the Cullen's and their strange lifestyle and lastly I told her of the wolves.

She seemed to be dumbfounded by the scope of everything I was telling her, but her interest was keen and she asked numerous questions about how the Cullen's survived and their relationship to the Quellette nation.

I answered everything as well as I could, but I was not completely aware of the history of the Cullen's truce with the Quellette people. "If you like I could ask Paul to come and explain it. He is a lot more knowledgeable about the situation than I am."

She looked at me for a moment and nodded, "I would like to meet this Paul and learn about his shape shifting" she said stiffly. I assumed she was somewhat uncomfortable with the idea of being outnumbered in her comfort zone, but I disregarded it. If I was open enough to lay out all of the information before her as I had been doing, she needed to trust the fact that Paul was not going to be a threat to her.

I called for Paul and several moments later he slowly entered the room. I knew he had been listening to my conversation with Juliet and he seemed prepared. He carried a towel in one hand, which I assumed he had pilfered from an adjoining house or clothesline.

He lifted the towel and announced "well, I didn't bring any spare clothes so…"

Understanding his meaning, I gave him a sly grin. I had seen Paul naked on several occasions, but I am sure out of respect for both our relationship and Juliet's modesty, he was wanting to keep the full nudity to a minimum in her presence.

Paul's shape shifting was not like the movies. Clothing didn't just magically morph our of thin air and back onto his body, as if nothing had happened. If he changed with his clothing on, it ended up as scraps of cloth on the floor. Not having a change of clothes would either leave him naked or as a wolf for the immediate future. Not that I minded the naked part.

Paul sat down beside me and took my hand in his. Without prompting he began telling her about the pack and what the history of the tribe had been before they had met the Cullen's. He told her about the treaty and after a while came to his relationship with me.

He told her how it had been a first for both of our species, but in the end had changed the relationship the pack had with the Cullen's and the rest of us.

"Don't you mean that it changed your view of Vampires in general?" Juliet asked.

The subject matter was about to get touchy and I wanted to soften the blow. "The wolves are still very true to their beliefs that vampires hunting humans are wrong. Any of us that have decided to stay with the Cullen's and near the pack have decided to maintain a vegetarian diet." I explained.

"Which means in essence we choose to hunt animals rather than humans" I said, then explained how my eyes were turning color due to my new diet. I told her about the challenge that I felt the new lifestyle presented to me. I also told her about the freedom I felt, not having to lurk in the shadows and stalk human prey. Animals were just as challenging and although they didn't taste quite as good, the challenge they presented was a distraction to the mundane.

Juliet seemed interested in the idea of hunting animals to a certain extent and she seemed accepting of my new lifestyle.

After talking with Paul for a while she seemed to relax, Paul had that effect on people. His humor and laid back way of thinking about thinks seemed to make people comfortable in his presence. After a little while he offered to show her his phasing. She accepted and he disappeared into an adjoining room to change.

After a few minutes he reappeared with a towel wrapped around his waist. I instructed Juliet to stand back and that was when her eyes widened in shock as Paul phased into a giant wolf.

Juliet stepped back bracing herself against the wall, "w…wow" she stuttered. "He's huge, I can see why our kind would be put off by them, they look like werewolves, but there is no full moon." the amazed look on her face spoke volumes.

I stepped forward to brush my fingers though the fur of Paul's head. A deep grumble emanated from his throat as I scratched his ear. That sound somewhere between a purr and a growl sent shivers up my spine. Taking my movements into account Juliet moved away from the wall and circled to the front of Paul looking into his eyes.

"The eyes are the same, I can see him in this breast" she acknowledged.

Paul looked at me and rolled his eyes, he didn't seem to be impressed about being called a beast.

Juliet seemed impressed and as Paul left to phase back and dress we spoke about her coming with us.

"I am not sure if I can live like you do Jane, but I would like to meet these children. If there is anything this doctor can find out from me to keep them alive, I will also supply that." she offered, watching me take in the offer she provided.

"That's amazing news, you have no idea how much this will mean to them." I blurted out like a schoolgirl. I was so excited to have my friend back in my life, my purpose in being here had been lost in that happiness.

"You have changed a lot Jane… you're not the same person I knew in Voltera, but I am really liking this new Jane." she said smiling fondly at me. Paul had returned by then and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Well ladies, what are we waiting for?" he commented, motioning toward the door.

"I trust you have a way to get us back to America without attracting too much attention" Juliet asked, taking a step toward the door. I expected we would be back in Seattle within the day, as long as Mikhail kept his distance.


	202. Chapter 202

**Chapter 202 - Edward's POV**

Charlie had taken two glasses of Carlisle's thirty year old scotch before asking us to explain. His mind was reeling with questions, but he had already surmised the truth. He had seen the resemblance between Bella and the twins and his thoughts locked on the impossible truth, that these children were those of his daughter and myself.

Carlisle sat down and started explaining the details as we knew them to date. He made it clear that Bella's pregnancy was unplanned, that is was a trillion to one possibility that the pregnancy would have happened. Emmett and Rose had taken the girls out to the back lawn so they didn't hear about their conception without truly understanding it.

Our children were exceptionally intelligent and they would understand the words coming out of Carlisle's mouth, but not necessarily the context.

As Carlisle continued to tell Charlie about the impossibilities of another such birth happening, Bella took my hand and pulled me down to her side.

She was sitting beside her father, but gave him room both physically and mentally to allow himself to absorb this information. Bella traced the lines on my palm, lifting her eyes to meet mine only for an instant. From the look on her face I could see her worry. I wondered if she was afraid that Charlie might reject the girls or even reject her for what had happened in the last months and the secrets we had kept from him.

I saw many thoughts travel through her father's subconscious, which ranged from murdering me for knocking up his little girl, to giving the babies piggyback rides. I swallowed hard at the idea of his first thought, knowing that it would be best not to mention that Bella and I were not yet married.

I was not afraid of Charlie of course, but Bella thought very highly of his opinion. I was thinking more highly of my new father in law every minute. He could have run for the hills when he saw that bottle floating in thin air, but he didn't. The moment the word Vampire had crossed his lips, I had half expected him to take off and never look back. He was being exceptionally strong and I knew that was all for Bella's sake.

I held Bella's hand in mine, giving her a reassuring smile and traced abstract patterns on the back of her hand. This made her relax somewhat and she started watching her father with a keen interest.

Bella and I gently elaborated on the pregnancy and birth of the babies. How quickly everything had gone. Bella was obviously feeling guilty about having kept any of this from her father and apologized several times.

"Bells, I understand. Heck I probably wouldn't have believed you a month ago. These little girls are spitting images of you, there is no denying that they are your babies" he swallowed hard. "It's still a little hard to believe all of it and after all the vampire hoopla on top of it all, I'm a grandpa."

The look on his face was priceless a mix between shock at the thought of being a grandfather and well… no it was mostly just shock.

"Carlisle's a grandfather too you know" I offered, turning to Carlisle who smiled proudly. Charlie gave him a look over and seemed to accept that since Carlisle could be a grandfather, so could he.

"Umm Bells, about your mother… I don't think you should tell Renee all of this, she just a bit too, too…."

"Loopy" Bella suggested.

"Good word. I just figure you don't want her going to the national enquirer about all this" Charlie muttered, giving Bella a almost guilty look.

I had never heard Charlie disparage Bella's mother in any way before now, but after meeting her last year it was safe to assume something as big as Vampires, would not be kept a secret long by Renee.

Bella agreed "Mom does have her own life with Phil, she doesn't need to know the particulars about mine." she said, smiling back at me.

"So, what does a grandpa have to do to get to meet the grand kids?" Charlie said, cleaning his throat and standing.

Both Bella and I looked at Carlisle, to see his reaction. "It's safe, the girls aren't venomous" he announced to our great relief. Bella grabbed her father's hand and lead him out the back door.

"Venomous, cripes, sounds like you're about to introduce me to a pack of snakes" he joked, smiling slightly.

"No, snakes would be a lot less dangerous" Carlisle warned, eliciting a gulping swallow from Charlie.

"Bells, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean they don't know me from a dinner entrée, and I was never very good with babies. I mean you turned out alright, but that had to be a fluke" He groaned, trying any excuse he could.

"Dad, what's the problem?" Bella asked quietly, turning to face her father. Her eyes gentle and kind, but her body was tense, ready to pounce.

I whispered in her ear pulling her close "Bella calm down love, it's your dad, relax" I purred, seeing the tension fade from her shoulders.

"Bells, what if they… well, what if they don't like me. I mean these aren't your average kids right? From what you tell me one of them can even talk to me with her mind? What am I supposed to do with that?" he said, in an exasperated tone.

The sound of Bella giggling was like that of a harp, beautiful and angelic. "Dad you don't have to do anything with it, let them show you who they are. Talk to them, show them the man that I love, show them their grandfather." The look in Bella's eyes was almost magical and could make a grown man weep. She wrapped her arms around her dad's neck and kissed his cheek.

She pulled back, giving him a loving smile "Besides Carlie needs to know her namesake" she said, keenly giving me a wink as she turned and locked her arm around my waist.

I saw from the thought of my family as we walked to join our children, that Charlie's mouth was agape. Bella, the devilish little minx that she was, had sprung that particular tidbit of information on her father as a surprise.

"Bella" Charlie called from several feet behind us.

We turned to look back at him and I saw Bella lift an eyebrow.

"Carlie?" He exclaimed questioning what he had just heard.

With mention of her name a little green eyed girl turned to stare at the person whom had called her and cooed loudly. Bella flew to Carlie's side and picked her up bouncing her on one hip.

"Come meet her for yourself Dad, Renesmee wants to meet you too" She said with a laugh of her lips.

Charlie stumbled past me muttering "Renesmee", I couldn't help but laugh.


	203. Chapter 203

**Chapter 203 - Emmett's POV**

I had to hand it to Charlie, he was taking all this a lot better than I would have given him credit for. To accept the existence of vampires at all would be a stretch for most normal humans, but to drop that on him along with 'your daughter's a vampire, and oh yeah, she had twin half vampire spawn.'

Charlie was definitely verging on the realm of Twilight zone. I was waiting for the music to start and the creepy voice of Rod Sterling to start a narrating.

It would be nice to have Charlie around for Bella and the girls. I would also have someone to watch the game with that Rose might approve of.

As Rose and I entertained the girls outside, they seemed curious of the 'yummy' smelling man inside with their mama and papa. Rose tried to explain to them that just because the man smelled 'yummy' didn't mean they were allowed to bite him. Since the girls had never hunted the thought of biting a living thing didn't hold much interest to them. Which was good, because we didn't need to be dealing with ankle biters.

I hoisted Renesmee up onto my shoulders and walked down toward the stream. Rose followed with Carlie. The girls loved to look for fish in the shallow waters. We held them over the water, where they could point and giggle at the fish swimming by. Of course the girls weren't walking yet, but I could tell they were wanting to.

They wriggled and moved their little bodies more than most children. They had started crawling almost immediately and the way it was going, would be walking before the end of the month.

Before long Carlie saw a bird up on the lawn near the house so Rose and I put them both down so they could try their hand at catching it. Two stealthy little girls crawled quickly toward the bird and almost before it could react, the bird was surrounded. It let out a squawk and bolted into the sky.

The looks on the girls faces were of surprise and disappointment, neither of them realizing what had gone wrong, their bottom lips began to tremble. Rose and I swooped in to cuddle the girls.

"It's alright baby" Rose cooed to Renesmee. "The birdie wasn't trying to be mean, it just doesn't know you. It was startled that's all" she said in an angelic motherly voice.

I had to admit Rose was very good at all of this kid stuff. She was a natural at calming them down, playing with them and dressing them. She even seemed to enjoy changing diapers. I, on the other hand, couldn't understand how such a little thing could create such a big stink.

Jasper and I agreed on the fact that diapers were not our strong suit, so we made ourselves scarce during the diaper changing.

The girls thankfully took after their mother, with bits of Edward I guess… but mostly after Bella. And honestly, as an immortal Bella was kinda hot. Not that you would ever hear me say it in earshot of Rose.

Rose seemed to glow in the vicinity of the twins. Her attitude toward Bella had changed completely and with the addition of babies to the family, my wife was now more changed than I had ever seen her.

After seeing the babies for the first time, she suggested that if Bella and Edward had a one in a billion chance of having kids, we did too. She indicated that we needed to try harder, which I was completely game for.

I knew it wasn't a possibility for us to have kids, but heck I would try my damnedest, if that's what Rose wanted. I was pretty sure that her suggestion was spurred on by the lust that Jasper was projecting on the entire household. It was hard to miss the signals that Bella and Edward were throwing around. Not that I blame them. The first five years of my being a newborn, Rose and I barely made it out of bed.

I wondered if Rose might be up for some possible baby making action later tonight. Then again it was hard to tear her away from the kids. I had to admit, I was just as infatuated with my new nieces as anyone in the family. It was almost a battle to get to hold them.

Carlie and I started making a fairy fort out of grass and sticks on the lawn while Rose twirled with a giggling Renesmee on her hip. The smallest little things seemed to make them the happiest and all of us were quite willing to give them those small things.

The one thing we were unable to give them at present was their parents, which was evident when Renesmee raised her hand to Rose's face. "I'm sure they'll be along very soon baby… no, of course they miss you…. Mama and papa are just telling that nice man all about you." Rose answered the unvocalized questions Renesmee was asking.

"You want to know who the man is?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow at me wondering silently if it was her place to tell. I could sense by the conversation inside that Charlie was accepting it all, so there was no use in keeping it all from them.

I motioned for Rose to sit so I could talk to both the girls. "Well kiddo that man, that really nice man is your mommy's daddy. That makes him your granddad, just like Grandpa Carlisle." I explained. The girls were very intelligent for their age and as long as we didn't use big words, they understood us very well.

The girls knew that Carlisle was Edward's dad and that was how he was their grandfather. So it wasn't a stretch for them to know that now they had two grandfathers.

A few minutes later Bella and Edward emerged from the house with Charlie in tow. After a comical exchange and something mentioned about venomous snakes, Charlie was wandering down the lawn toward the waiting group of baby worshippers.

Carlie heard her new grandfather call her name and it was all we could do to keep her from bolting toward him, crawling like mad. Bella scooped her up mid stride and swung her around in the air. She pulled the giggling child to her chest and kissed her forehead.

I noticed Edward pat Charlie on the back leading him forward to meet his granddaughters. Carlie's eyes let up when Charlie smiled at her. She seemed to think his moustache was interesting and petted it gently with her little fingers when Bella put her into Charlie's arms.

Everyone laughed when Charlie sneezed in response. Both girls giggled at the strange face he made, the sound of those girls laughing was intoxicating. Every sound they made, every movement and we were all a captive audience.

"Wow, she's a sturdy little one isn't she" Charlie said in a startled tone. "But gorgeous, just like her mother" he added, making Bella grin. I was sure that would have been a bright red blush if she had been human

I started to think we might be intruding on Bella's time with her father and the girls. "Ummm Edie, hey Eddo, should we leave you guys alone?" I thought, watching him shake his head no.

I guess he was probably right, making Charlie comfortable with all of us was probably just as important as with the girls. I stood and wrapped my arm around Rose's waist. She had recently been deprived of Renesmee by Alice, who hoisted her into Charlie's arms.

By this time Charlie had sat on the lawn and was covered in baby girls. He almost fell over when Renesmee started showing him things with her talent. Edward assured him that some disorientation had happened with most of us and that is was normal.

The expressions on Charlie's face changed with every picture Renesmee was showing him. He was completely engrossed in her when Carlie started pulling on his shirt.

There was no way to ignore either of them and at the moment they both wanted their new grandfather's attention. Charlie looked like he might have an aneurysm, until Edward swooped in and took Carlie away.

"Hey munchkin, how about we see what is taking Grandma Esme so long with your bottle" He hummed to the little girl hoisting her onto his shoulders steadying her with his hands. I saw the look on Bella's face looking as though she would follow them, but it looked like she accepted that Eddo was giving her and Renesmee some time with Charlie.

After giving Carlie some time with Charlie, the girls started to get sleepy and that was when Rose and Alice ran away with them. Charlie stayed and talked to the rest of us for a while before promising to come back after work tomorrow for another visit.

First Jacob and Seth and now Charlie, this was going to be interesting. I ran upstairs determined to find Rose.


	204. Chapter 204

***** Sorry everyone I would have had this chapter up earlier but I had a very sad week. I had to humanely euthanize my Cat Sibohan. She had been a rescue mother cat who was a surrogate to motherless kittens. When I adopted her she was being treated for severe damage to her paws and the first few months of my life with her involved changing bandages on her paws daily. When she came into my life she was between 2 and 6 years old, because of her pregnancy and malnutrition it was difficult to tell her precise age. I was her person for over 10 years that she brightened my world. She was buried on our property with all of my other pets on Tuesday of last week.**

**I am planning on adopting another rescue from the local shelter soon. To all those who have lost a pet you have my love*****

**Chapter 204 - Corin's POV**

Our trip was now a success, locating Juliet and convincing her to come back to America with us, was finished. She was interested in the children and asked many questions about them.

Sasha, our Russian friend had headed for the safety of a neighboring country, after directing us to a forgery expert that could expedite a passport for Juliet. Being rid of Mikhail, she was eager to begin her own life on her own terms. We of course wished her the best of luck and assured her she had friends, if she was ever in need of them.

It had been nice to have Sasha's knowledge of the local vampires to go on, but we understood her need for anonymity. Having been a virtual slave to Mikhail for her immortal existence, made her more on edge to stay in one place for a long period of time.

The forger that Sasha had directed us to was a vampire of course, but also very good at his work. His name was Yuri and he assured us the work would pass all scrutiny and would be ready by the following day. We booked passage on a flight to Seattle the next day.

We spent the evening talking to Juliet, while Paul and Jared slept. She was curious about the Cullen's strange diet and admired the size of their coven. She was a little nervous about being among so many vampires all at once. She was unsure what to expect….

Between the snores of the sleeping wolf men in the next room, Jane and Juliet were catching up on the occurrences of the last few decades of their lives. Both of their stories seemed to focus on pain, fear and hate. I realized that both of these girls had been abused badly by the ones that were there to supposedly protect them.

I made my mind up then to try to make their lives different, from this point on, in any way that I could. I had lead the life of pain and torment. I had been a servant of the Emperor for centuries. I was exposed for what I was to those that aimed to harm me.

I had once long ago been a trusting person, but in my millennia of experience, I had lost that innocence. The trust that I felt for people now was few and far between. There were few that I trusted and even fewer that I trusted implicitly. In the three hundred years I had known him, Carlisle had never once lied to me, never once betrayed my trust. He was a good man and one of my only dear friends.

I also felt that given time, his family would fall into the category of trusted friends. That was why I did what I did for Carlisle in Voltera, why I turned from Aro and changed my allegiance. It was not just the lies that Aro had told me, it was the feeling in my heart that Carlisle and his family were being attacked wrongly. I could not stand for that injustice, I would not stand for that injustice for Jane or Juliet.

If it were in my power, I would help them refine their powers, perhaps even find better uses for them, to give the women better lives. Juliet had the worst of the abuse in her life. At least Jane had the illusion of love and family, but Juliet has been ostracized since her awakening to this life. She had been experimented on and talked down to, she was never considered a equal to other vampires by the Volturi. That in itself had made her the shy reclusive creature she was now, untrusting and introverted.

She had not once met my eyes, nor had she looked straight into the faces of Paul or Jared when they spoke. She had led a solitary life. The years since she escaped Voltera, scavenging and keeping to the dark places. It was true she was a great chameleon and able to change herself to the situation, but I gathered that she preferred to be invisible to others. Whether it was so they couldn't hurt her or simply not see her, I was unsure.

As dawn approached and the men awoke, I made preparations to meet with Yuri to acquire Juliet's passport. Jared volunteered to accompany me and I agreed, other than the scent, there was a lot to appreciate in these young shape shifters. They were wise beyond their years and loyal to a fault. They seemed to take their pledge to protect Jane and myself very seriously. I admired their selflessness and devotion, it had taken me centuries to acquire that kind of balance in my life.

As we approached Yuri's apartment the scent of vampire crossed my path. There was something eerily familiar about the scent, but I dismissed it. Yuri was a forger and had many clients, most of them vampires. Jared seemed to be on edge, but I found that when dealing with any foreign vampires, the wolves kept themselves at a high state of readiness.

The corridor was abandoned and my shoes clicked quietly on the wooden floors, that was when I realized that there were no sounds. No sounds at all from the surrounding apartments on this floor.

I crouched quickly, sniffing the air, something was terribly wrong.

"What is it?" Jared growled, taking a position to guard our retreat. His senses were as aware as mine and suddenly he seemed to become aware of the situation and started pulling me back toward the stairs.

"Wait" I hissed "there's nobody here, nobody alive at least" I clarified.

"How can you tell? Vamps don't breathe or have heartbeats and this place reeks of vamps" he hissed, continuing to urge me back towards the exit.

"Let go Jared, Yuri may have left the documents, if that's the case we will leave payment and go, if not we must wait for him" I said, pulling my arm out of his hands. He gave me a look that filled me with doubt for what I had just said, but it was true. We needed those papers if we wished to leave the country by plane, train or automobile. We didn't have time to find another forger, nor the knowledge of where we might find one.

I crept slowly toward Yuri's door. As my hand slid across the surface of the door to try the knob, the door creaked open. The eerie sound didn't ease Jared's expression at all, he watched nervously as I crept inside.

The room looked mostly unchanged from what it had been when we had met the forger yesterday. The apartment was tidy with minimal furnishings, the most predominant feature was a huge desk in the center of the room.

The desk had been stacked with neat piles yesterday. Papers covering almost every surface, but now there were only two things on the desk. The scent of vampires was stale, as if nobody had been here in several hours. I straightened my body and walked toward the desk. Jared shadowed my every movement, the silence between us was a quiet understanding. He had learned to trust my judgment in the last several days and I his. It was a mutual respect in a sense.

A stone cold ink stained hand rested on the desk, palm up holding a piece of paper. By the ink on the fingers of the hand, I took it to be that of Yuri. The hand had been ripped off, judging by the rough tearing of skin and tendons at the joint. Normally when a vampire killed another, no evidence was left behind. It was law that to leave evidence was to leave knowledge. Knowledge of vampires for the human world to discover, breaking this law was punishable by death. This was not a careless act, someone left this as a warning.

I tugged the piece of folded paper from between the hand's clenched fingers and proceeded to unfold it. I glanced at Jared whose eyes were wide with either fear or excitement. I could tell he was as puzzled by this as I was, so he leaned over my shoulder to read.

"You will not be leaving mother Russia with things that Belong to me.  
Return my property.  
You have one day before I contact your former employers. I am confident they would be happy to see you again.  
You know where to find me, I will be waiting…

Mikhail"

"That son of a bitch" Jared cursed, "he still thinks we've got that Sasha chick, now how the Hell are we supposed to get home?" He growled, looking to me for an answer.

I thought for a moment…. Not having a passport would make it virtually impossible to leave the country by traditional methods. Flying, driving and other land travel was out, if we were attempting to cross the border. Sneaking across the border was an acceptable alternative, but being in a foreign country without a passport put us in the same fix again.

We would have to discuss it in further detail, but I was sure Jane and Juliet would come to the same conclusion as I had.

I turned to Jared and asked "How do you feel about a nice long swim?"


	205. Chapter 205

**_*** Hey Everyone, sorry I am so late is posting, My hard drive went to the great computer store in the sky and I have been busy reformatting everything. Also I have a new addition to my family, after hearing about the loss of my cat a friend of the family gave me first choice of kittens. So I have been busy playing with my new orange tabby kitten "Jasper". I will post a picture in my profile. Thanks everyone for the symparthy and well wishes about the Death of my beloved "Sibohan".***_**

**Chapter 205 Split POV's**

****

Part 1. Edward's POV

We watched Charlie drive away and I could see how happy today had made Bella. Her father's acceptance of us all had been more than we could have ever hoped for and having him in the lives of our daughters made me happy. They would be able to learn so much about humanity from sensible Charlie Swan. So much that our family could gain by having him around us.

It felt that the longer our family lived within itself, the more detached we became from the humans that surrounded us. We tended to become introverted and focused on our lives and less and less relatable to people in general.

I had been the first of our family, other than Carlisle, that had any sort of relationship with a human in the past half century. Bella had brought out my humanity and I was not prepared to loose that part of myself or her by closing ourselves off. That was where Charlie would come in, but most importantly, he would be the person to show our children their human side.

Bella spun on her heals to face me as Charlie's cruiser disappeared into the distance. She threw her arms around my neck and started kissing me with enthusiasm.

After a few minutes of groping and kissing, I had to interrupt before I lost track of myself "Bella, mmmmm not that I'm complaining but..."

She signed loudly, a growl in her chest, her eyes met mine and she whispered "You smell so good, I just couldn't help it." her eyes betraying her true naughty intentions.

I growled with the look she gave me and tucked her quickly under my arm and headed for the house. "The girls are awake and I believe Carlisle is on the phone with Jane, we have all night and I promise you there will be no interruptions tomorrow morning unless someone wants to die."

Bella giggled and pulled my arm around her waist. We walked into the house to the quietest we had seen it all day. I heard the movement of Jasper and Emmett coming down the stairs with children in their arms. The moment the girls saw us their arms stretched out in front of them and they started wriggling in my brother's arms.

"Well, I guess these two have their priorities" Jasper joked, handing Carlie over to Bella as Emmett lowered Renesmee into my arms.

"Hey Esme, we're out of here, the girls wanted to go for a quick hunt" Emmett called toward the kitchen, before giving Bella and me a devious grin and heading for the door.

Whatever was going on neither Emmett or Jasper's thoughts were betraying anything. I had to wonder what my brother's were hiding from me. Before long Esme appeared with bottles for the girls, this time red in color and smelling of deer blood. The girls took the bottles greedily, smiling at their grandmother, before guzzling the bottles.

"Edward, Bella please join me in the living room. Esme my dear..." Carlisle said walking into the room extending his hand to Esme who took it and walked at his side into the main room of the house. Bella looked at me and I shrugged, my family was still being successful at hiding whatever intentions they had from me.

Bella and I followed my parents with the children still nestled securely in our arms. Bella sat across from Carlisle and Esme, who had taken places on the sofa facing the window. I sat across from my parents giving them a puzzled look, but they were still giving me no clues.

**Part 2. Esme's POV**

"Oh for goodness sake Edward, stop being so nosey"I scolded my son. He was trying to crack my resolve, but I didn't want him to know before Bella knew. For once I didn't want him to ruin the surprise for me.

Carlisle still thought it was a good idea, I was wondering if he was right with everything going on, was it the right time to give it to her. Would she be too distracted to appreciate it. I saw Edward looking into her eyes and knew there was no other person in the world that was right for him. He was so protective of her, of their daughters, my grandchildren.

Edward was always the calm and stoic one, but when he proposed to Bella, I had seen his true and unbridled excitement for the first time in my life and I loved it. I had at that time, hope that Edward wouldn't always be alone, that our family would soon be complete. Bella would always be my daughter in my heart and I was sure that their wedding would be soon to follow the uncertainty that we were now facing with the babies disturbingly rapid growth. Carlisle and I wanted to do this for Bella, she was one of us. She could always be a Cullen, my daughter.

"Ah-hem" Carlisle cleared his throat to respectfully attract Edward and Bella's attention. "Pardon us for interrupting, but we wanted to see you both for a few moments before you put the girls to bed." Carlisle looked at me and I nodded for him to continue.

"Bella, we are so happy that you are becoming part of our family, we love you dearly and wanted to... make it official. You have been part of our family for a few years now, but when you accepted Edward's proposal, we wanted to do something special for you. Something I hope..." Carlisle hugged me around the waist "we hope, you'll like... it's from the whole family." I took the box from behind my back and placed it on the table in front of Bella.

Instantly I knew that Edward was aware of our intentions now and he gave me a huge smile. Once the Tiffany blue box came out my thoughts had drifted to it's contents and he saw what was going on. I swallowed hard and watched Bella stare blankly at the box on the coffee table.

I could see Edward give her a reassuring squeeze, he knew how Bella hated gifts, but hopefully once she saw it she would love it. "Esme, Carlisle, I don't need anything. I have everything I could hope for. You two are wonderful, all of you are so amazing to me." She looked up at Edward for reassurance. "Just open the box Bella" he whispered to her, taking it from the table and placing it in her hand, smiling at her.

Of course Edward knew what was in the box. He hadn't had time to warn her or prepare her. I could see the love on his face as he looked at me and Carlisle and I adored the fact that we had been able to surprise them both. With his encouragement, she slowly opened the lid of the box. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. I knew she was pleased and I smiled at my husband adoringly. He knew she would love it, he always had a sense of timing on these things.

"Oh my god Esme, Carlisle this is..." She was lost for words looking back and forth between Edward and Carlisle and myself. The chain was a delicate silver link that was dainty enough to be dressy, but also casual enough for Bella not to worry about wearing it every day. A quarter sized charm hung from the chain. The Cullen family crest. Everyone in the family had one in some respect. The girls, except for myself, had necklaces. The boys all had matching wrist cuffs, except Carlisle, who had his ring. I had a beautiful bracelet that curled around my wrist, Carlisle gave it to me just before our first wedding.

Bella jumped up from the couch as well as she could with a baby in her arms and ran over to us hugging us both. "You...you...amazing I can't believe, oh my god..." Bella released us reluctantly. I saw her give Edward and accusing glance. She probably had expected that he would have warned her about something like this. "Bella, you are our family, we love you like a daughter already, a precious precious daughter." I said, smiling at my newest daughter.

Bella passed Carlie to Carlisle and hugged me again. "I don't know what to say, I love you all so much."

Edward had joined us, having set Renesmee down in her playpen. He had taken the necklace from the box. "May I?" he asked her, as he placed the necklace around her neck and kissed her behind the ear. I was beaming, I must have looked crazy to them, but I couldn't be happier. Edward had found his mate and I couldn't be more pleased. My family was finally complete. Edward had been alone for almost a century and now he was happy. He was changed since the day he had met her. I couldn't find the words to tell Bella just what her being here meant to me... to everyone.

Their daughters were an unexpected bonus that had come to our family, changing us all for the better, but it was Bella that had been the launching point for the happiness we were all feeling now. Making it official for Bella was the least we could do, after all she had gone though to become part of our family.

The next thing I was looking forward to was a wedding, I could only hope that I would be able to reign Alice in. That unfortunately was not in the scope of my formidable mothering powers, Bella would have to deal with Alice.


	206. Chapter 206

**Chapter 206 – Paul's POV**

We busted out of the city as quickly as we could. Jane and Corin let the Cullen's know what was going on and I informed Sam of the plan. What was the plan you might ask well... swimming to Alaska of course. Yeah, you heard me right... swimming.

Since the forger was dead and we had no way to get Juliet on a plane any time soon. So we were driving again, this time to what used to be called Siberia. Which was basically the geographic end of the world. Each of us took turns driving over the next 3 days, with the occasional pit stop to air out the car and get some food.

No matter whether they were our allies or not, vampire stink seemed to concentrate in the small sedan. I was used to Jane's scent, but with the addition of Corin and Juliet, it got almost too much to bear after several hours. I am sure the vamps felt the same way about our scent, but they hid it well.

We stopped at a questionable looking restaurant in a place that reminded me of the movie "Deliverance." I was waiting to hear the banjo start playing, when Jane came in with Jared and I had to translate to the waitress. Being the only people in the restaurant that spoke English was good, since we could talk without being understood, even at that we spoke quietly.

Corin had gone with Juliet to help her hunt. She had agreed to try to not kill humans while in our company, but she didn't seem to enjoy a diet of animal blood. I knew that it wasn't the easiest diet for the vampires to adhere to, but I also knew Jane would do it for me, although I saw how it effected her.

I wouldn't say she was grumpy, because to tell the truth I wouldn't want to be in the vicinity of a grumpy Jane, but she didn't seem satisfied. At least that was the way it looked, when she thought I wasn't looking. It was hard being with her, but I couldn't think of not being with her. She was my whole world.

Being together was not in the cards yet, but Jane had asked Carlisle to research a possible immunization for me or something that might make our being intimate possible. I could tell, every time we stopped kissing or stopped touching, it was becoming harder and harder to end it. Neither of us seemed to want to stop, but we also didn't want to risk each other. So we were being very cautious with our physical relationship, and it was frustrating as hell.

I don't know how Edward managed to not kill Bella. Even though I was more durable than Bella had been, vampire venom was just as much of a death sentence to me as it was to her. I had to admit I admired Edward's restraint, being with the one you are destined to be with, without actually being able to consummate that relationship. I was barely surviving a month of it, he had tolerated it for almost three years.

We ate what seemed to be some sort of stew in silence. Jane didn't like the smell of human food and I knew we needed to get back on the road as soon as possible. The idea of Mikhail catching up with us was not something any of us were wanting. We finished eating and paid within fifteen minutes of getting our food.

I held Jane's hand as we walked back toward the car "You should probably go find them and get yourself something to eat, babe" I whispered to Jane as we walked.

"I'm fine for a few days, I fed just before we found Juliet" Jane responded, smiling broadly at me. I could see the tension in her eyes and the way she held her body. I hadn't known her long, but I noticed even the smallest change in her demeanor.

"Jane, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her to a stop and allowing Paul to continue walking. She was breathing through her nose, which was a indication of her frustration. "Mikhail, this whole thing... all of it would have never happened if I were still Volturi. My word would have struck fear into him, he would have never questioned anything I told him, if I were backed up by the guard." she growled her eyes fierce. "I do not like running, watching my back for a possible attack by that Russian coward... ugh!" she hissed.

"Jane, you can't change that and I would never want you to. If you were still with the guard, I would never have found you. You would have never come to Forks, I would not have imprinted..." I smiled down at her wrapping my hand around her neck and leaned down and kissed her. I instantly felt her cold lips move in unison with mine, her tiny fingers threading themselves through my hair.

I loved the way this felt, no matter how strange it seemed for a werewolf to be kissing a vampire. The feel of her skin, her scent, her breath, all of it was perfect and so right. No matter what anyone said about it. I knew we would never be accepted by traditional vampires and even some of those on the reservation had qualms about our relationship, but none of that mattered.

"Hey man, knock it off... I mean some of us just ate over here" Jared called sarcastically, seeing us wrapped in each other's arms. Out of the entire pack, Jared had been one of the most supportive of our relationship, weird as it may be. Anyone in the pack that was imprinted seemed to be more accepting of the others, but still they were standoffish when it came to Jane. Whatever... it was their loss.

By the time we got to the car, Juliet and Corin were just walking out of the woods toward us. "How was the hunt?" Jared asked cheerfully.

Juliet seemed to ignore the question, but Corin replied politely "It was very nice, thank you for asking Jared" she said getting into the driver's seat. All of us piled into the car behind her. "I suggest the two of you sleep. We will be at the coast in about seven hours, you should be rested for the swim."

Both Jared and I slept the entire way and were awoken by Jane when the car stopped once again. Corin had gotten us some sandwiches from god knows where, that we ate without complaint. We were in the farthest reaches of the country, a place called Anadyr, well actually north of Anadyr, as far as roads would carry us. We were going to run to a place called Provideniya, which was another day away on foot without stopping. It seemed that we would enter the water near Provideniya and swim toward Alaska.

We were headed for St. Lawrence Island and a place called Gambell Alaska. We would cross the island and head for Nome. That was based on the assumption that we weren't going to drown or get eaten by sharks or something. Although as werewolves our temperature ran on the warm side, swimming across the Bering sea was not exactly on my list of things to do.

Jared and I shifted into wolf form and joined the others for the run to Provideniya. Jane ran beside me leaping and dashing between the ground and trees. She enjoyed running almost as much as I did and we made a bit of a game of it. Passing each other was the ultimate goal, because tackling her would only delay us more. I had to hand it to her, she was very, very fast. But we both enjoyed the challenge of the chase.

I could hear the thoughts of the pack back in La Push and let them know we were on our way. Everyone seemed to think that the swim would be interesting. Jacob and Quil were betting on who would make it to Nome first. The thoughts of my brother's seemed to get my mind off of the swim and the strain it would put on our bodies.

Corin estimated that the swim to St. Lawrence island would take two days and from the island to Nome would take another three days. That was of course, depending on the current and hoping that a sudden arctic storm didn't hit us.

We couldn't take a boat because of the risk of it being seen by the coast guard. We did pack a small inflatable raft just in case we needed it, but that also could be seen by the coast guard. I was pretty sure we could get to the island without too much trouble. Jared and I would have to rest and recharge after that. It was the swim to Nome that made me a little weary, three days in the water with no sleep. For a vampire that wasn't a big deal, but for a werewolf... we needed to sleep and that much physical activity might be beyond us. I was sure Jane wouldn't let me drown, but I didn't want to be a burden to her either.

By the time we had gotten to Provideniya, I was still trying to come up with a solution to the sleeping problem. Before transforming back to human form, I let Sam know that we would be out of contact for a few days and to let the Cullen's know we were on our way. I transformed back to my human self and put on my cut off shorts. I didn't want to be weighed down in the water so shoes and any other clothing were out.

Corin produced some more food for us, that we ate while the women went on a quick hunt. We all needed our strength for the swim.

"So, what do you think?" Jared asked, half way through his second sandwich.

"Nothing man, this is the only option so better make the best of it" I groaned, opening a bag with some sort of cookies in it.

"Seriously Paul, do you think we can make it?" Jared asked, with an intense expression that made me realize he wasn't kidding around.

I shoved a cookie into my mouth and shrugged... I really wasn't sure.


	207. Chapter 207

**Chapter 207 Edward's POV**

Bella and I had had a long day, so with a call to Jacob and Seth apologizing for keeping them away for the day, we suggested that they could visit the girls in the morning. Both Carlie and Renesmee were exhausted and asleep in our arms as we carried them back to the cottage for the night. Of course Jacob and Seth understood and we knew we would see them in the morning.

I saw the look of love on Esme's face as we left the house with the children. I knew she was somewhat disappointed that the girls would not be sleeping in her arms tonight. I loved Esme with all my heart but it was best to start getting the girls on a schedule with Bella and I acting as their parents more than simply a curiosity in their short lives.

The first few days of their lives had been anything but typical. Bella's being unconscious for days and the involvement of my family in rearing our children was necessary. We would never separate the children from our family intentionally, but Bella and I needed to step up as the parents we had instantly become.

It felt comfortable walking to the cottage with one of my children in my arms. Bella was smiling and humming softly as we walked the relatively short distance. Since meeting with her father, and receiving her Cullen crest, she had been having a great day and seemed to be getting happier by the moment.

As we neared the house I noticed the warm glow of light coming from inside. I was almost certain that we had turned off all of the lights last night but then again I could have been wrong, I was rather distracted at the time. I smiled to myself.

As we got closer I caught the scent of something I didn't expect. "It looks like we have visitors" I whispered to Bella who looked at me quizzically. I shook my head indicating she shouldn't worry "Alice and Jasper" I mouthed to her feeling Carlie shift in my arms.

As we approached Jasper stepped out and opened the door for us to enter with the girls. I appreciated everything my family had done for us but I was beginning to think Alice was overstepping. Her thoughts were of a need to be helpful but I had thought I had seen the last of my sister for the day.

Bella and I took the babies straight into their room and tucked them into their beds for the first time. They snuggled under the light covers we put over them. Bella gazed down at our children her arms crossed over her chest as I wrapped mine around her waist. She seemed to enjoy watching them sleep almost as much as I had loved watching Bella sleep. They were so peaceful, so innocent. It made me happy just to see their little faces snuggled in their cribs, and the corresponding joy on Bella's face.

After several minutes Bella seemed satisfied that the girls were comfortable having placed their teddy bears close to them in their cribs. The glowing night sky painted on the ceiling gave the room an almost outdoorsy feel that was calming and quiet.

As we left the babies room Bella turned and pulled the door shut with a tiny click of the latch, our children were finally home. I had been wondering what had brought Alice and Jasper to the cottage, and obviously so had Bella because she walked straight into the living room.

Alice pulled Bella into a hug giving me a sly grin. "We came to baby-sit, both of you need to hunt and we aren t taking no for an answer" she chirped in her cheery voice. Her intentions were nothing but honorable and Jasper seemed to concur. _"You do need to hunt Edward, and judging by the way your both feeling I don't think you'll be making it back to the house tonight"_ Jasper thought.

I had heard from him throughout the day about Bella's emotional well being. I loved my brother for helping Bella adjust to her father's presence but Jasper had also indicated that our lust for each other may drive him insane. I had to admit that my thoughts for Bella were not as wholesome as they had been in the beginning of our relationship.

The fact was that I felt like I had been storing up my hormones and wants for the last century, like a dam kept a river from flowing. As if any moment that dam might burst. None of my family knew what that was like, they all had mates. They had given over to their base instincts within years of their becoming vampires. They had not stored it up for a century. That lust was only now being accessed, and hopefully the damn was strong enough to last. The strength of my feeling for Bella had been frightening to me at first, if I could not control it I was afraid both Bella and I wouldn't survive the torrent.

Bella had downplayed it of course saying that one hundred years of seventeen year old boy s hormones needed to have an outlet somewhere and it seemed that she was more than happy to help me access those hormones at any given time. Of course she had no idea what she was agreeing to. Bella also seemed to be just as insatiable as I was and her lust had been driving Jasper crazy. Perhaps getting out of the house to hunt and things would be best for all involved.

Bella looked at me as though she wanted to ask Alice and Jasper to leave but I had to admit that we both needed to hunt. "That's very thoughtful of you both but it can wait until tomorrow. We were expecting to have a quiet night at home." I said wrapping my arms around Bella's waist again hoping that I was making myself clear.

"Oh please!" Alice huffed giving Jasper a look that I couldn't quite read. "You both need to hunt, Jasper and I are here already, just go and have fun. Besides the girls won't be awake for another seven hours and twenty three minutes, they won't even know your gone."

I had to admit Alice had a point, she normally did and according to her thoughts there was nothing out of the ordinary going to happen here that we needed to be around for.

"Love you do look hungry, for a newborn you've gone long enough without feeding. I have to admit it's been a while for me too" I admitted smiling down at my mate.

"See told you" Alice chirped in. "Don't worry about anything Jas and I are just here in case they wake up, go... it will be fine."

Bella sighed loudly I knew she had been looking forward to time alone but alone time didn't have to be relegated to the cottage we could be alone elsewhere. While Bella went to change, I decided on where we would head to for our hunt. In the past several weeks I had not wanted to go far from Bella with my normal hunt, so prey was becoming scarce in the area. Tonight we would go a father distance to hunt and hopefully the animals would return to the area around the house.

I decided that we would head to a large forested area far enough away from Port Angeles that it wasn't frequented by hikers this time of year. Jasper agreed that it was a good area and mentioned that to his knowledge nobody in the family had hunted there recently.

Bella and I headed east at a staggering pace. I could tell already that her good mood from this afternoon had turned to irritation mostly due to Alice, but possibly with me as well since I had agreed with my sister. She was running slightly slower than me but her long strides made up for her lack of speed her face was locked into a serious scowl.

I slowed as we entered the area where I intended for us to hunt and Bella came to a stop too. She had not looked at me since we left the house. "Bella I'm sorry but we both needed to hunt" I said pleading with her to stop giving me the cold shoulder.

"I'm not mad Edward, I just feel like I am being dictated to all the time. Like everyone is treating me like a child still. I have two children and I am an adult. I should be able to make my own decisions about how I am spending my time and what I will be doing with it. I love being out here with you but I want to be with the girls too, it feels like I haven t spent any time with them and it makes me feel like a bad mother." Bella practically growled her response leaning against a tree looking at the ground. I could feel her tension, her annoyance and her guilt.

"Bella there is nothing farther from the truth, you re an excellent mother. I know it feels like we have spent hardly any time with the girls alone but that will come. I know my family can seem a little overbearing at times, but they are trying to look out for us both. To tell you the truth... My train of thought was not taking me anywhere near taking you hunting tonight." I said walking up to Bella and placing my hands on the tree at either side of her face.

"Is that so Mr. Cullen" Bella said a grin spreading across her face. And where exactly was this train of yours taking us? she half hissed into my ear kissing my neck gently, the feel of her breath against my skin was heavenly.

I pulled back raising an eyebrow, that, my love is for me to know and for you to find out I growled pulling her to me. Our lips met and I felt like sparks had flown, I had not touched Bella in hours and every molecule of my being cried out for her. Her fingers combed through my hair and her body pressed tightly against mine before I realized.

I groaned pulling away from her, I had made a mistake initiating this right now we needed to hunt first. I took a deep breath trying to steady myself. The scent of something almost as mouth watering as Bella permeated my senses and it was close. Bella noticed too almost immediately. She pecked me on the lips and took off in the direction of the alluring scent.

"Race ya!" she called bounding over a fallen tree, her tight jeans hugging her curves perfectly. I would let Bella have the mountain lion, because this vantage point was much more satisfying than any predator.


	208. Chapter 208

_***** Hey everyone sorry for the delay, I have been crazy busy. Things in my life have been a bit chaotic and stressed but they are getting better now so I hope to be getting more chapters up more often. Again thanks for your patience. *****_

**Chapter 208 – Bella's POV**

I was after the mountain lion in a shot and thought Edward would be racing me for the creature, but I didn't sense his pursuit. I knew it was his favorite, where was he? I turned my attention from the hunt to the whereabouts of my mate. It wasn't going to be much of a race if he wasn't going to put in the effort. I could smell him of course, but he seemed to be hanging back, possibly staying away from my hunting area.

I sighed quietly and caught the scent of the lion again. I knew Edward was keeping his distance for his own safety. My shield was unpredictable and he had been the victim of it on more occasions than most. I really didn't want to knock him out for the next several hours by accident.

I stalked the lion up a rock encrusted hill, it was practically silent and possibly on a hunt itself. I took my time, carefully approaching, keeping my movements slow and calm as I neared my prey. There was no reason to startle it, if I could take it without needing to run . I stalked it from a distance at first and saw it on the ground ripping apart what looked like a large rabbit.

A last meal for the lion, but not near a last meal for myself. I launched myself at the predator taking it by surprise and piercing it's throat with my teeth. I felt the scrape of claws against my skin as it struggled momentarily before succumbing, it's strength leaving it with the blood that I drank. The thick warm liquid gushed down my throat quenched the burn of thirst I had been feeling. I had not realized how thirsty I had been until the first trickle of blood flowed into my mouth, it was intoxicating.

No wonder it was dangerous to approach a feeding vampire. The feeling of power the blood gave was mind boggling. You lost yourself in the moment, the hunt, the success, the blood lust. Speaking of lust, where did that lover of mine get to? I thought to myself.

I disposed of the carcase and took off toward where I had left Edward. I hadn't caught any sign of him following me, which I found peculiar. He was normally so protective that he wouldn't want to leave me alone for any amount of time. Especially hunting, I think he still hadn't grasped the fact that I was a vampire yet, and practically indestructible.

I caught Edward's scent leading off in a direction I hadn't expected... away from me. So I followed it, paying close attention to my actions. If he was hunting I didn't want to scare off his prey and I wanted to stay clear enough of him hunting not to startle him, even though he didn't startle easily.

It was a cool clear night and the moon was shining broadly in the sky. I loved being away from the town, away from the lights where I could see the stars. Fireflies darted between the trees and the forest took on a magical aura. I never tired of the visions that I could see with my new vampire eyes, everything was so much clearer, so much more.

I could smell Edward all around me, stronger than I had before, following his trail so I looked around expecting to see him. I was alone... I couldn't hear or see anything that could have been Edward, but he was here. His scent so strong "Edward" I whispered, feeling somewhat strange calling for someone I couldn't see.

I felt the gust of air and heard the sound of the leaves crinkle against the soles of his shoes as he dropped from above. He landed just behind me from the perch he had taken in a large pine tree, I hadn't even thought of looking up. His arms locked around me and he kissed my neck "gotcha!" he whispered, pulling me back against his chest.

"Ugh, I am the worst tracker to ever live" I groaned, not really caring that he has sneaked up on me, but if it had been a stranger I would not have been so lucky.

"You're the most beautiful creature to ever track me, is that not enough?" he growled softly in my ear, his hands sneaking around to my front beginning to unbutton my shirt.

"You have to teach me, I need to be able to protect the girls, what if they had been with me and you were a stranger?" I protested turning around to face him.

"You wouldn't have missed me if you hadn't been distracted love, did you enjoy your meal?" he asked, pulling me into a deep kiss. I could taste a salty sweetness on his tongue that had proven he had fed. Deer blood by the taste, at least I hadn't cheated him out of all of the game in the area. He pulled away and I bit my lower lip.

"What is this look for? Are you trying to tempt me by biting that lip?" he asked, giving me a crooked grin that made my knees shake.

"I thought you might be upset with me, I took the mountain lion, knowing it was your favorite. You didn't even chase me" I said, looking guiltily at the ground. I had only gone after the mountain lion to tease him and honestly it had kinda backfired on me.

"I could have chased you, but then I would have missed seeing you run away from me and that, is a sight to behold" he grinned widely.

"Edward!" I gasped, knocking him playfully in the shoulder. "You have been hanging out with Emmett way too much. You were seriously ogling my ass?"

Before I could wait for an answer, Edward had pushed me gently against the trunk of a tree his fingers moving a mile a minute. I was deprived of my shirt before I could say anything and Edward stood before me shirtless. "I don't like the word ogling... admiring, longing for, appreciating the view... I was doing all of those things but not oogling." he said, giving the object of his admiration a squeeze.

His mouth was on mine again and we kissed passionately, while freeing our clothing from each others bodies quickly. I don't know if it was the excitement of the hunt or simply the way I was feeling about Edward, but I shoved him away growling. He wasn't moving fast enough for my liking, I needed him now. I wasn't in the mood for soft and tender Edward, I needed... I wanted...

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked quietly, the shock still viable on his face, he had not expected me to push him away.

I launched myself at him growling. Our bodies colliding and throwing us both back into the brush off the path. We landed with a thump and several branches breaking. I attacked Edward's mouth with mine, touching him everywhere with my hands. I couldn't seem to get enough of him, his scent was intoxicating. Before I realized it, I was panting and grinding myself against Edward his hands on my waist.

"Bella" Edward hissed "Slow down, we have all night" his voice was hoarse, trying to keep me at bay seemed to be his present occupation, he tried several times to grab my wrists to restrain me. I bared my teeth and growled at him, which seemed to shock him just as much as it shocked myself.

In a flash Edward flung us both forward through the air and landed squarely on top of me. He had pinned me to the ground his hands securing mine to the ground.

"Bella, what is it? Your not acting yourself" Edward panted his breaths slowly regulating with mine. I was being irrational, something animalistic in me wanted to lunge at Edward, to fight him to take control.

"I just want you so badly" I groaned flexing my fingers between his hands holding me down. "I needed to feel you and you were taking too much time." I said, practically vibrating with need for him. These feelings that I was experiencing were so strange, so strong and I almost reacted to them without thinking. Edward had told me how it was to be a newborn, but it seemed that the newborn mindset and habits were finding me in stages rather than all at once, and it was getting annoying.

He released my hands, lightly brushing my hair away from my face and lowered his lips to my ear. "All you had to do was say so love" he whispered. His lips lowered to my neck and he bit down lightly, at the same time I felt him thrust into me.

I screamed out his name and instantly my body was convulsing around him. I had been teetering on the edge of my lust and as we connected all of it seemed to pour out of me and I lost myself in Edward. His touch, his kisses all of it was too much and I exploded around him.

Edward seemed to understand what I needed and he was inclined to give me that any time the opportunity presented itself. I loved Edward with every fibre of my being, but it felt like I didn't know myself anymore.

My need for Edward, my need for my children, my need to protect my family, all of it is too overwhelming. Not to mention that I could kill people with my power and my best friends were now bonded for life to my children.

My father was now endangered, knowing what he knew about our family and the vampire world. It was also likely that he would soon know about werewolves, along Jacob and Seth's attachment to our children.

All of what I had experienced in the past weeks flooded back to me and I started sobbing uncontrollably. All of it was out of my control, I didn't have the power to change any of it and I felt completely helpless.

Edwards arms closed around me and he pulled me to his chest. "Bella, breathe... it will be alright, please talk to me."

I couldn't respond, how could it be alright, everything was out of control, I felt like nothing would ever be right again. I closed my eyes trying to allow myself to relax in Edward's embrace, but it was not easy. The mother in me was trying to break though my scared flighty newborn side and assert some stability, but my instinct to run from the unknown was in overdrive.

Edward's arms around me were the only things holding me here, to the present, to the place I needed to be, with my family.

I swallowed hard, I could do this, I was not a typical newborn. I was stronger than these instincts that were polluting my mind.

I took a breath and my head began to clear... and that was when I first sensed something was wrong. I looked at Edward, he stared at me tense, not knowing what was wrong with me. He was also not breathing.

"What is that scent?" I whispered, my body going instantly rigid. From the look in Edward's eyes I knew... there was another vampire in the woods, someone I didn't know.


	209. Chapter 209

***** Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews and putting up with my terrible habit of leaving you with Cliffhangers. Thanks again to my Beta Gill for editing my chapters and providing me with amazing insight and all of my friends and fans for supporting me to this day. No, I am not getting all sentimental because I am ending the story, I just think everyone needs to be appreciated from time to time. So Enjoy!*****

**Chapter 209 – Edward's POV**

Bella went instantly into protection mode, her body stiffened and with a searing intensity I felt her shield flow through and over me. I hissed, feeling the uncomfortable sensation spread across my body. Bella was growling, as her shield became a solid wall around us.

"Bella, it's alright, calm down, sshhhh, I think I know who it is" I whispered, trying to comfort her. I hadn't caught the scent very strongly, but there was something familiar about it. I needed Bella to drop her shield to confirm my suspicion.

Bella's growl let up slightly, "Who? What are they doing here? The girls, we need to get back to the girls!" she hissed, leaping to her feet and pushing her shield out to encompass some of our clothing so we could dress. She threw my jeans at me and was hurriedly dressing herself.

"I don't care who it is Edward, we need to get home. We need to tell the others there is someone in the area and get back to the girls... NOW!" she hissed. This was definitely going to be a battle to get her to open up.

I approached my mate cautiously while she was buttoning her blouse and wrapped my arms quickly around her. With the mood she was in I didn't want to take the risk that she might fight me, so I pinned her arms down. My lips were at her ear instantly hearing a growl beginning in her chest "Bella, please it's alright, trust me, just calm down."

"No, no, no, no, you were the one that told me another vampire means danger friend or foe, we need to be on guard. I need to get back to the children, Edward please." Her words were almost frantic, she had been off all night between flirting and anger, sadness and excitement. I knew from what Jasper told me, that she was beginning to feel overwhelmed. I thought getting away tonight might relax her a bit, but it seems to have done the opposite.

I released Bella and turned her to face me "Alright, we'll go home and I will get Emmett and Jasper to help me find whomever it is. I want you to feel safe. I'll call Alice and let her know we're on our way." I said ,watching Bella pull on her boots as I pulled out my cell phone.

Alice didn't seem surprised to hear from me, but she wasn't sure who might be in the forest. She had been looking for all decisions made by the Volturi and she was watching the progress of Corin, Jane and Juliet. She had also been watching for anything that Tanya might try to pull, but Alice had nothing to shed light on our visitor.

Bella insisted that her shield remain in place in case of attack while we ran back home, which made it impossible for me to catch scent of our visitor. This was the first time I realized her shield was practically air tight. I could feel Bella's tension and as we neared the house heard her speed increasing. She needed this, she needed to be sure the babies were safe and secure. If this was the only thing I could to to quench her fears I would do it in a moments breath.

My family greeted us outside the cottage, all except Esme. I could hear her in the house humming soothingly even though I could tell our daughters were fast asleep. Their dreams a myriad of colours, shapes and people they loved.

Bella dropped her shield suddenly and piratically ploughed over Alice to get to the door, "I just need to see them..." she breathed making her way through the front door.

Jasper's thoughts made me weary _"Edward, what the hell happened? Bella is a wreck... her emotions are all over the place"_

"I know Jaz, her mood shifted so suddenly and with this stranger in the woods... she's not in a good place. We need to find out who it is and what they want." I grumbled. I was taking in the thoughts of my family as I spoke.

It seemed that Alice was none the wiser as to whom our guest could be and the rest of the family were on edge. A stranger in the area was not good. Along with the girls being so young there was also our new found truce with the werewolves, we did not want to risk something that may hurt the trust we now shared with them. We were also blatantly aware that the Volturi were not our biggest fans at present.

"Should we inform Sam and the pack about this traveller?" Carlisle asked, his thoughts in line with my own.

"No, I might have recognized the scent, it was someone familiar I believe, but I wasn't able to catch the scent strong enough before Bella's shield was in place. We don't want the wolves involved if it's a friend. We should make sure before we take any further action." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Jasper, would you stay with Bella?" I asked knowing he would want to assess the strength of this threat but I needed him to help calm Bella down. Her fight or flight response was in overdrive, as a newborn this wasn't unusual but up until now Bella had not displayed many newborn traits.

He nodded agreeing to trying to work his magic on Bella. Jasper had been such an amazing friend to Bella in the past few months. He had been able to control his thirst when she was still human but now that she was a Vampire he found it a lot easier being around her.

He had protected and defended her in my absence and I couldn't thank him enough. He had been the one that both Bella and I had turned to a lot in the past weeks he had been our rock. I know that sometimes my quiet brother thought of himself as the weakest link but he was stronger than many gave him credit for.

Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Alice and I headed back to where Bella and I had encountered the scent of our guest. I knew that Jasper and Esme would take good care of Bella in out absence. I wanted to be there to take care of her but protecting her and our children also involved perusing the threat.

As we neared the area everyone slowed... approaching carefully was crucial. If this vampire had caught our scent they might have come to investigate and we didn't want to be caught off guard.

We closed in and I heard the thoughts of my family as they each caught a familiar scent. A scent I had known for years. It made a smile some to my lips but that was quickly dismissed by Emmett.

"Do you think she came alone?" he said quietly his eyes scanning the area intensely.

"If she didn't we'll know soon, the trail goes north, it doesn't look like she was tracking you Edward" Rosalie added her thoughts were more vindictive than the rest of my family. Rosalie didn't like unexpected visitors and didn't trust that this would be a friendly reunion.

"We shall soon see, Nobody is to make an aggressive move until we know her intentions" Carlisle interjected. I nodded in agreement, there was no reason to alienate a friend if we didn't need to.

Everyone fell into formation following Carlisle's lead, Emmett and Rosalie flanked us. Alice was attempting to gain some insight on our visitor's intentions but was having no luck so we proceeded forward carefully.

It was less than a mile before the scent strengthened and was joined by two other distinct scents. She hadn't come alone but I also knew that those she came with would not welcome a conflict. For that I was relived and I noticed Carlisle relax slightly

Before I could concentrate once again on our mission, there less than a hundred yards before me stood three figures. As we slowed and neared them the female figure in the middle stepped forward.

Her hair, long, straight and as pale as corn silk shone in the light of the moon. Her skin practically luminescent in the pale light, she was exactly as I had remembered her. Beautiful, powerful and downright dangerous. From her thoughts she was not looking for trouble, her intentions seemed to be friendly.

Carlisle stepped forward as we neared the group "Katrina, my dear this is unexpected."

She walked forward and wrapper her arms around my father,"Please Carlisle, must you always be so formal? What will it take for you to call me Kate?"


	210. Chapter 210

_***** Okay everyone, sorry for the confusion, I am NOT planning on ending the story soon... I think there was some misunderstanding in what I said last chapter. Also I realize that the whole Tanya situation happened quite a few chapters ago so to refresh your memory. Tanya came to confront Edward and Bella, she was not happy about Edward being with Bella and the fact Bella was Pregnant was a huge bone of contention for her. She has been back home in Alaska festering her hate and being just a plain bitch. Enjoy! *****_

**Chapter 210 – Split POV's**

**Part 1. Carlisle's POV**

Kate, Eleazar and Carmen stood before us in the middle of the forest. Their presence didn't seem to be making Edward wary, so I greeted them kindly.

"What is the reason for this unexpected visit?" I asked cautiously. I did not mean to offend anyone, but we did need to know why they were here and more precisely, why they were lurking about in the woods rather than coming straight to the house.

"I do apologize Carlisle, we would have come to the house, but after your last encounter with Tanya ,we thought it best that we wait until daylight" Eleazar said, his face showing signs of regret. "If we had known how Tanya would act when she got here, we would have never allowed her come."

"It was beyond your power to stop her Eleazar. Tanya has always been a free spirit, she does as she feels... we would never hold her actions against any of you." Edward added, I knew he would not hold a grudge against our friends and I could even see him forgiving Tanya, given enough time.

"Please, come up to the house and rest from your journey, then you can tell us why your here" I added, gesturing for them to join us going back to the house.

"I don't want to beat around the bush Carlisle, so I'll tell you now" Kate quickly retorted. "Tanya took off, we don't know where she is and we were hoping that Edward or Alice might be able to help us. I know it's a lot to ask after how she acted, but she's never disappeared like this."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Rosalie quipped.

The relatively quiet Carmen stepped forward to speak, "I spoke to Esme two days ago apologizing for Tanya and enquiring about Edward's mate and the child. She told me how Bella had given birth to the two babies and how beautiful they were. I suppose Tanya overheard our conversation, by the next day she was gone, no note and no indication where she was going. The rain washed away her scent and we have no idea where she has gone. Irina is enquiring with our friends, but has had no success."

Eleazar wrapped an arm around Carmen's waist. I knew that Carmen thought of herself as a motherly figure to the three girls. Since their mother had been killed by the Volturi. Tanya, Kate and Irina had been alone until Eleazar and Carmen found them. Before they had found each other, the girls tended to turn to myself and Esme for advice, not that we minded. It was nice to see them all getting along so well. Carmen and Eleazar were just what the girls needed to ground them.

I was somewhat doubtful of Irina's good intentions. It was because of her that the Denali coven had not joined us in our fight against the newborns. She held the wolves responsible for the death of her friend Laurent. They were of course responsible for his death, but he was not innocent in the exchange. He had been there to hunt Bella and was about to kill her before the wolves showed up.

"Alice, could you look for Tanya for us please?" Kate pleaded, "I'm afraid she is going to get herself into trouble." I glanced to Edward, who inclined his head slightly acknowledging that Kate was being truthful.

"Of course, but we should go back to the house, there is a storm coming" Alice said, as a distinct clap of thunder could be heard in the distance.

I turned and thought a very distinct thought to Edward _"Call Jasper and let them know what is happening, they can join us at the house if they like. You can catch up with us I'm sure."_

**Part 2. Edward's POV**

I called Jasper's cell phone and explained quickly what was going on. I asked that he reassure Bella that their intentions were not aggressive, but understood if she wanted to remain at the cottage with the girls. Esme would keep her company and I would return as soon as I could.

Once I hung up, I began to run and caught up with the group not far from the house and trailed behind, keeping a respectable distance as to not catch anyone off guard.

We slowed to a walk as we neared the house and immediately Alice's thoughts filled with a thousand possible futures. She was actively searching for Tanya and evey decision she could be making, from traveling to hunting, was swirling around in my sister's mind.

I tried to block the menagerie of images from my head as I walked toward the house and to my surprise it was not Jasper who greeted us, but Esme. She explained quickly, with a thought that Jasper did not think it wise to leave Bella in such a frantic condition, even though she assured me, Bella was calming after the news that there was no danger.

I gave my mother a quick hug as we entered the house and arranged ourselves in the living room. I noticed that Kate's thoughts were all over the place. Her concern for Tanya was evident, but she was also concerned that whatever Tanya was planning might effect us.

"Kate... what exactly is it that you think Tanya is capable of?" I asked, keeping my eyes focused on my 'cousin'. She was trying to hide her suspicions from me, but was failing. She didn't want to incriminate her sister, but also wanted to be honest.

Kate had always been the most transparent of our northern cousins. She and I got along well and hunted often. I found her laid back, less formal attitude more comfortable to be around than her sisters. She was German by birth... or shall we say from the area of the world now known as Germany. She never really talked about her life before becoming a vampire, she liked to focus on the present. I had gotten the impression that her early life was not pleasant at all.

"Edward, stay out of my brain please, I don't go zapping you for information and I expect the same courtesy" she growled, referring to her talent that passed an electrical current over her skin. I knew Kate hated answering questions I derived from her thoughts, but I was trying to catch her off guard.

"What do you think Tanya might be capable of then Kate. If you think she is out there trying to cause trouble, at least give us an idea" Rosalie said, trying to keep her temper in check. Rose had taken offence to Tanya's assault on Bella and myself. She was protective of my mate and the children now and was mentally demanding an answer.

"You have to understand, Tanya was different when she came home... she wouldn't talk to us for days and then, when she told us what had happened..." Kate shook her head, remembering how despondent her sister had been. "She was sick with herself, hated how she had lost control, but she was also on a tirade about how vampires were not meant to breed. About how alien it was and that..." Kate stopped mid sentence trying to compose herself.

Carmen wrapped an arm around Kate, it was hard to see her struggle like this. She was basically telling us all of Tanya's dirty little secrets in an attempt to help us find her. I think she was also reaching out to us by telling us these things. She felt guilty for what Tanya had done and for not insisting that her family came to our aid with the newborns. This seemed to be her admission and apology all rolled into one.

"Go on Kate, tell them what you suspected, before she left" Eleazar prompted, patting her gently on the shoulder.

"There's more" Kate continued. "Just before she left she was rambling, I only caught bits and pieces, but she was angry and saying things about how our mother was killed for having a child. She kept going on about babies and how unnatural it was. She kept saying Bella was an 'abomination'. Edward...I'm afraid that she might have it in her head that you and Bella should be killed just like our mother."

I heard Esme gasp and a growl come from the direction of Emmett and Rosalie. I swallowed down the venom pooling in my mouth. I had a almost painful need to be with Bella and the children immediately.

I glanced at Carlisle and he nodded curtly as I raced out the back door. I didn't care if Jasper was with Bella, I was going to be with Bella and the children until this threat passed. Whether it be Tanya coming for us herself or her and an army I would protect my family.

I ran as if the devil himself were on my heals. In reality, I would know if Tanya were coming, but that gave me little comfort I needed Bella in my arms.

_**P.S. Friends of mine have been writing an AU-Human fanfic called "Tarnished Gosling" Please check it out! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6123369/1/bTarnished_b_bGosling_b**_


	211. Chapter 211

**_*** In responce to some of the reviews you guys left COME ON! am I really that predictable? LOL Anyhow I have to give you an update on what the swimmer are up to, i'll get bact to the Tanya issue soon don't worry. Enjoy!***_**

**Chapter 211 – Paul's POV**

The swim to St. Lawrence island went relatively well. The sea was mostly calm and the swells reached only four or five feet. Jared and I swam in human form, because the doggy paddle was not exactly an efficient mode of transportation. We didn't see Jane, Corin or Juliet for the entire trip, since Vampires don't exactly float.

So from what I could understand the girls were walking along the bottom at a fast pace to keep up with us and arrive at the island around the same time. Since vamps don't need to breath and we do, it seemed to be the best way. Jared and I were also dragging a small float with essentials for our survival. Food, clothing, a satellite phone and other things.

As we neared the beach, I could see Jane waving from shore. We were coming our near the south end of the island, where there was little to no habitation. The island itself was really only occupied during the fishing season by a crew that manned the seafood processing plant on the northern half of the island.

Stumbling onto shore, I was about ready to drop. We were strong of course, but there are muscles that you use swimming that you don't use in the normal course of a day. I was feeling ever muscle in my body and many of them were burning. Jane ran over and threw her arms around me. I was so glad to see her, it felt like an eternity the two days I had gone without her.

"Come on guys, Corin is cooking you up some meat and I should be able to put together something out of the stores in the float" she told us grabbing the flat that still bobbed gently in the surf. I heard Jared grumble his appreciation as we drug our feet following Jane toward where Corin and Juliet had set up camp.

I couldn't tell you what I ate, but for a vampire, Corin could make some good barbeque. I ate till I couldn't eat anymore and fell asleep where I sat. It must have been Jane that covered me with a blanket and put a rolled up shirt under my head. I had to admit I slept like the dead, heard nothing, felt nothing until I woke up.

"Hey sleepy" Jane chirped as she saw me starting to stir.

"Oh please don't tell me your a morning person" I grumbled, pulling myself into a sitting position and yawning. I could see Jared was still asleep across from me, covered with a blanket as I had been.

"Well it's not exactly morning, you slept sixteen hours, it's more like early afternoon" Jane informed me. She seemed to be in a happy mood, regardless of the fact that we were on an island with little if anything to do. These days she seemed to be happy enough just watching me sleep, which was kinda creepy and endearing all in one.

"Juliet caught a fox this morning for you guys, it's almost finished cooking. Do you want to wake up Jared? After you eat we should get going." She grabbed the blanket I had been sleeping with and proceeded to fold it.

"Where is Corin and Juliet this afternoon anyhow? I asked, having not seen either of them since I woke.

"On the beach with the satellite phone, letting Carlisle know we are halfway. Corin estimates we should be across the island before dark and you should sleep until dawn, before we start back in the water" Jane said. It was a sound plan, although I didn't relish the idea of swimming again. My skin had just returned from it's 'wrinkled prune' state and no mater how hard you try not to drink seawater, you always get some in your mouth, which makes your throat burn.

I went and checked on the fox roasting over the fire, before throwing an oversized pine cone at a sleeping Jared, hitting him squarely in the back of the head.

He groaned and I distinctly heard him plead for five more minutes. "Get up man, I'm not your mother! Breakfast's ready and we've got to get moving!" I said, louder than possibly necessary, but I needed to get across the point to Jared.

He popped up into a sitting position, his eyes still closed before growling, "Dictator! I'm telling Sam!" in a childish indignant tone.

"Alright princess, you tell Sam... get your furry little ass up would ya!" I groaned, hearing Jane giggle.

Jared's eyes popped open "You laugh now Jane, but he's like this all the time, you'll see what I mean."

"Well then it's lucky I don't have to sleep then, isn't it" Jane retorted, kissing me square on the lips.

"Oh please, get a room, I'm about to eat" Jared groaned.

Jane gave me a little smirk and walked off toward the beach, probably to check on the others. I divided up the fox, along with some crackers and bottles water that we had brought with us and Jared and I dug in. We could of course hunt and eat as wolves, but both of us really appreciated having a warm meal.

"Paul man, I don't know about the next few days, do you think we can do it? I mean the last two days were bad, but this next part is going to be longer." Jared asked, between mouthfuls.

"Well if all else fails, I'll tie you to the float while you sleep and you do the same for me. We are going to get there no matter what. I don't know about you, but I don't want to be stuck on this god forsaken island for any longer than necessary." I told him, and since there was no other way to get back to Forks, since we were on a non settled island, in the middle of the arctic/pacific ocean with a bunch of people who sparkle in the sun.

After we ate and packed up the camp, Jared and I phased into wolf form. It was faster for us to run as wolves, but that left Corin and Jane to transport the float. We would have stayed to the shore, but it quickly became a series of sheer cliffs so we traveled in the forest where we all felt less exposed.

It only took a couple hours to get across the island and when we did, Corin informed us about her conversation with Carlisle. It seemed that the vamps were planning on getting someone to Nome to pick us up, so we wouldn't have to run the entire way back to Washington state.

The Cullens also told us about a situation that had arose with Tanya' family, they would keep us informed of. I wasn't sure if it was good news or not. After Tanya visited and she had been escorted off the property, things had been tense. Was her family there to create more trouble?

I was glad Jane was with me here, rather than back in Forks with this sort of thing going on. It was beyond me how a bunch of mythological creatures who's entire existence depended on secrecy, could have such a drama filled life. I mean really, enemies coming out of the woodwork, sickness, death, chaos, disaster all over the place.

Heck, back on the rez, it was big news of someone's mailbox got smashed or if someone's house caught on fire. I missed the quiet chaos free life on the rez, although being a werewolf made it more interesting. Now I could deal with a nice quiet existence. Me and Jane, settled down somewhere living a relatively drama free life.

I looked at Jane, who was busily chatting with Juliet, and somehow got the impression that life with her wouldn't be exactly drama free. Oh well, I loved her, that was all that mattered regardless of the drama.

I went to sleep that night thinking of my future with Jane, a future that if we were lucky, would be going past kissing and hugging sometime soon. Needless to say, I had some good dreams.

As we woke and packed up the camp, I kept my mind focused on the swim. The swim that would return us to our family and back to civilization. Maybe then I could really start my life with Jane.

Only a few hundred miles across open water, yeah...

I felt Jane wrap her arms around my waist. I looked down at her looking into my eyes, she almost looked sad. I knew the separation effected her, not as strongly as it effected me, but it was there.

"Good luck" she whispered, trying to force a smile.

I lowered my head and cocked it to one side "What is this look?" I asked, lifting her chin with my knuckle. "No sadness, it's all but over, we are going to be home in a few days."

"I know, but I don't like being down there when your up here. I don't like not being able to know your alright" she groaned.

"Babe, I'll be fine Jared will look out for me and we've come this far already... Nothing happened before. Now you just keep doing what your doing and if you see any sharks coming in my direction, I expect you to unleash that can of whoop ass you've been hanging onto" I joked, pulling her off her feet and kissing her hard on the mouth.

I wouldn't want to be a shark that got into my Janie's way. With another kiss she ran off into the surf joining up with Corin and Juliet. Jared and I followed, we were both well rested and primed for the swim. If all went according to plan, we would be home in a couple days.

I like when things go according to plan.


	212. Chapter 212

_***** Sorry it took so long everyone, I started back to school last week and am finally situated and organized. I am also getting to have the oppertunity of a lifetime going to meet my editior and friend Gill and friend and muse Jess in Baltimore. It's a 9 hour drive but so worth it! ****I should have somthing up sooner this week a continuation of this chapter so~ Enjoy!*****_

**Chapter 212 – Jasper's POV**

When the call came through from Edward, that Kate, Eleazar and Carmen were our visitors I relaxed a bit. Eleazar wouldn't get in a conflict with Carlisle ever, they respected each other too much, but I was curious as to the reason for their visit.

I was more concerned at the moment with Bella. Her emotions were all over the place. I was actually expecting this sort of breakdown a lot earlier in her development. She had been holding it together a lot better than any newborn I had ever encountered. Bella had always been a strong human and took us as we were, I hadn't realized how emotionally strong she was until recently.

When Edward and Bella showed up back at the cottage, most of the family had accompanied Edward to investigate our visitors. I was glad to have Esme there to try to calm Bella, while I assessed the stability of the cottage as a stronghold in case of attack.

The most defensible room was the closet of the master bedroom. With no windows and only one entrance, it would be the room I would move Bella and the babies to in case of attack. I couldn't help but allow my training to takeover. I went from room to room checking all of the entrances, windows and possible access points.

I walked by the nursery a few times before Esme stopped me. "Jasper please, your making Bella more nervous" she whispered. I looked past my adoptive mother seeing Bella standing by the cribs, a worried expression on her face. Her emotions being centered around the children and Edward, which was to be expected, but she was nervous. I could tell by the way she fidgeted, straightening things around the immaculate room.

My cell phone rang before I could answer my mother. It was Edward, it seemed that from what he could understand from Kate's thoughts, they meant us no harm, they were there to ask for help in finding Tanya. Esme excused herself to return to the house to make our guests welcome. I would have returned as well, but Bella needed someone to stay with her.

I knew Alice would be fine and Edward would thank me for staying with his mate. I was worried about Bella, it seemed like she had a mental break of some kind, or at least something had triggered this emotional outburst.

I stood in the doorway listening to her humm gently to the sleeping babies. After a little while she seemed content that they were sleeping soundly, so she and I left the nursery.

Bella walked in an almost catatonic state over to the fireplace and curled up in an armchair beside the window, pulling her knees to her chest and staring at the floor several feet in front of her. I sat on the sofa across from her, she didn't seem in the mood to talk, but I tried to ease her with my gift.

We had spent many days in Voltera talking about philosophy, classic literature, the civil war and other things of interest. Bella seemed to be most at peace talking about her favorite books or just sitting quietly. She seemed comfortable with the silence between us, she knew I was not one to pry. We had an understanding that didn't need to be spoken aloud, but this silence was more. It was beginning to make me feel anxious, but then I realized I was feeling Bella's anxiety and pushed it away, flooding the room with a calm strength.

It seemed rude to simply stare at Bella, so I concentrated my gaze out the window surveying our surroundings. The meadow was surrounded by huge maple and pine trees. Wildflowers of deep purples and reds with a splash of delicate white were beginning to open in the morning sun. It was just past dawn and the light was slowly beginning to filter through the trees.

I started to hear the familiar gurgling giggle of my nieces emanating from the nursery very faintly through the walls of the cottage. I turned to speak to Bella "Bella do you want me to..." I cut myself short noticing that she had not moved since she had settled in the chair.

"Bella?" I said a little louder than I had earlier. Still she didn't move, I made my way slightly closer to her. I didn't want to startle her and be knocked out by her shield, but there was something definitely not right.

I noticed her breathing was constant and shallow and her head rested on her knees facing away from me. I made my way around the room to where I could see Bella's face completely.

Her long mahogany hair had wafted down and across her face to obscure her features, but her eyes were definitely closed.

This can't be possible... It was a well known reality that vampires could not sleep, yet right there before my eyes Bella was asleep.

"Bella!" I said louder than necessary, but she still had not moved.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

It couldn't wait any longer. The girls were waking and Carlisle needed to know about Bella. I quickly flipped open my phone. The numbers for the house were punched almost too quickly for the phone to register them. It hadn't rung on the other end before I saw Edward crossing the meadow. I hung up quickly and went to intercept him at the door.

I met my brother outside the door and felt his panic and frustration as he neared me. He seemed to be channeling Bella's previous panicked state. He must have been feeling her through their link, because his emotions were mirror images of hers.

"Edward, calm down... your feeling Bella's emotions" I warned my brother as he approached.

He turned circling and combing his fingers though his hair. "Your right, I'm sorry..." he grumbled, trying to breathe and calm himself down. "How is she? How are the girls?" he asked anxiously. His feelings of love and passion surfacing and he paced in front of me.

I studied Edward's face trying to judge his reaction to what I was about to say, but it was hard to judge his mood these days. I thought it best to just tell him and deal with the consequences.

"I was about to call Carlisle when I saw you coming Edward. The children are fine, but Bella's... from what I can tell she's sleeping." I told him, waiting for his reaction... But he didn't react emotionally.

Edward pushed me to the side and opened the door of the cottage, that was when I felt his fear.

I saw him scan the room and he saw Bella in the chair by the fireplace. She still had not moved her respiration was the same as it had been. Edward motioned for me to stay back, so I moved across the room to the hallway closest to the girls. I would go to them if I heard them stir again, but their room was silent. I could hear their breathing and heartbeats though the walls.

I watched Edward approach Bella, he seemed weary. He obviously didn't want to startle her, with her so on edge, her shield would probably be her first reaction. He called out to her quietly at first and louder as he got closer. He knelt in front of Bella slowly touching her legs "Bella, wake up love... wake up for me..." he said.

I couldn't tell if he shook her at all, but her head popped up as if she startled herself. Thankfully she didn't lash out with her shield. She was obviously upset "Oh my god was I, did I... how is that possible?" she exclaimed, practically jumping onto her feet.

"The girls? Are the girls okay? Edward!" she yelled, her emotions bursting out of her. Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Bella, ssshhhh it's alright, the girls are fine, everything is fine." Edward tried to reassure her, his eyes meeting mine. I could tell he was just as worried about this new development as I was. I thought it might be best that we pack up the girls and get Bella back to the house as soon as possible.

"Your right Jas, Bella, I think it's best that we take you and the girls up to the house. I think Carlisle needs to know what happened, maybe run some tests. Don't worry about the Denali's, they are fine, they just came for Alice's help. Actually I think you might like to meet Kate, she has an active power like you." Edward explained, trying to dissuade any of Bella's fears about our cousins.

I retreated to the girls room hearing them start to wake up, little noises told me they wouldn't be rolling over and falling back to sleep. As I opened the door a series of happy giggles greeted me, each of them sitting awake in their cribs.

Then I realized... diaper changing.

Oh wonderful!


	213. Chapter 213

**Chapter 213 Bella's POV**

Edward held me for several minutes as I remained stunned into silence. I knew Edward was right that we should return to the house but I was so completely and utterly confused about what had happened that I couldn't bring myself to move.

I had fallen asleep... I was supposed to have been fixed.

A true and real vampire!

Sleeping was human and everything else about me screamed vampire. I was unable to tolerate human food, I sparkled in the sunlight, I craved blood, I was indestructible. Once again in my 'immortal' existence my human frailty had reared it's ugly head.

Maybe I wasn't supposed to be normal? Maybe forever and happiness was not in the cards for me...

NO!

I would never believe that. I had gone through too much, risked too much for this to be it. I might be a genetic mutant vampire but more than than I was a mother, I was Edward's mate and I would be damned if this deformity was going to keep me from being those things.

I looked up at Edward his face locked into a worried expression looking down at me. "Let's go get the girls Edward and get to the house, I'm sure Carlisle will want to know." I said in a monotone voice not revealing my annoyance with the entire situation.

Edward crooked his head to one side as if to ask a question but didn't get a chance before I added "And we should rescue Jasper from diaper duty" I joked pulling away from Edward's embrace.

He grabbed my hand before I could make a stealthy exit "Bella, are you alright?" his voice wavered with concern. I knew he was weighing the thousands of possibilities in his head as to why and how I had fallen asleep. I knew he would obsess over it especially if he thought it upset me.

I moved my hand to his face gently stroking his cheek looking deep into his honey coloured eyes "Edward, I have everything... if for all of the gifts I have revived I have to be inconvenienced by sleep it's a small price to pay. And who knows, Carlisle might have a magic cure, or it could be something he has seen before." I said trying to force a smile.

"Besides, the girls don't need to see either of us upset so please stop looking at me like that" I said lowering me gaze away from his penetrating eyes. He looked at me in a way that made me thing he could see past me and directly into my soul.

Edward's hand grabbed mine before I could turn away "I'll deal with the diapers, you sit, I don't want you exerting yourself. No arguing Bella, if you don't want me calling Carlisle here your going to have to behave and let me carry you back to the main house."

I would have argued but the look in Edwards eyes made me sit down immediately like a good girl. I knew he wasn't going to take my crap in this instance. Edward smiled "Thank you, Alice will be here in about a minute to help carry the girls back to the house. Just please, I don't want you taking any risks." he whispered kissing me on the forehead and disappearing down the hallway.

I only sat alone for a few moments before Alice flew through the door. "Oh Bella, I didn't see it I was too busy looking for Tanya. Can you ever forgive me?" Alice said flinging her arms around me hugging me tightly.

"Alice please, I'm fine I just nodded off, I'm sure Carlisle will figure it out. It's not like I have never fallen asleep before. Even as a vampire I have slept so for me, it's not that unusual." I groaned pulling out of Alice's embrace and slouching on the couch.

I was sure Alice was holding back a retort, she was itching to tell me that vampires don't sleep and this was certainly a big deal but she held her tongue. We sat for a few moments before Jasper appeared. He hadn't even said anything and Alice jumped to her feet. "I'll be right back Bella, Edward's having a baby fashion crisis." she chirped disappearing down the hall.

Jasper stood on the other side of the room looking out the front window. He seemed to be tense, of course he was always a bit tense around the babies. The first time he had held Renesmee he had her at arms length as if her head might pop off or something but this was different. He had been a lot more comfortable around all of us recently, even the wolves.

"Jasper? Is something wrong?" I asked trying to catch his eye.

"No, of course not Bella... I just think it's best we get to the house as soon as we can" he said in a stiff southern drawl. His hands were clasped behind his back and his eyes betrayed his true feelings. He was scared.

He had always held a similar posture when I had been human, even in voltera. It was a posture that made me instantly think he was afraid to be around me, In this case his self control wouldn't be the issue but perhaps he was shying away from the emotional turmoil.

"Jasper, don't... Don't look at me like that, I'm defective as a vampire, yes but I am noT dying. Not yet and I need your strength. Please don't start treating me like I'm breakable again, because then Edward will and you know what he's lik..." I was cut off as Jasper flew across the room and hugged me as tightly as I had ever been hugged.

"Bella, you know I'm in it for the long haul... whatever it is, Ill be here to help you beat it. I really can't think of any of our lives without you, You are my family. You'll have to excuse my behaviour, Edward's quite the emotional wreck. I still can't understand how your so calm about all of this." His eyes questioned me as he released me from his grip.

"Well it probably has something to do with being a pariah most of my life. It seems that normal doesn't fit into the fabric of my being very well. I have learned to deal with weird." I giggled smiling at my brother. I considered all of the Cullen's family but at certain times they just felt like more.

Alice and Edward appeared with the girls and I cuddled each of them for a moment before Edward insisted that we get going to the main house. I hated to let them go for even a moment but it was safer if Jasper and Alice carry them.

Edward scooped me up into his arms and we all ran off towards the main house. It took only a couple minutes to see the house across the river. I felt kind of silly being carried by Edward when I was more than capable of using my legs and running myself. However I was in no mood to argue with Edward.

Edward called to Alice and Jasper that we would enter though his bedroom window, which was actually a sliding glass door if you really wanted to be technical. I don't know if it was Edward's intention to keep my condition from the Denali coven or if he just wanted to allow me privacy. Whichever I was appreciative of his consideration.

Edward set me down gently on the bed while Alice and Jasper situated the girls in their bassinets just beside the couch across the room.

Edward smoothed back my hair kissing me tenderly on the lips "I'm going to go get Carlisle, Jasper is going to go get the girls their breakfast. Do you think you can deal with Alice entertaining you and the girls until I return?" He whispered a crooked grin on his lips.

"I heard that Edward Anthony Cullen! Sheesh, I can entertain Bella just fine. And the girls love me" she said very matter of factly. I was actually surprised she hadn't stomped her foot.

Edward didn't bother looking up at his favourite sister but smiled knowingly giving me another deeper kiss on the lips before pulling away reluctantly. "I'll be right back" he muttered exiting the room with Jasper on his heals.

It seemed as if Alice was reading my mind because she grabbed Renesmee and set her on my lap before wheeling Carlie's bassinet closer to the bed. She picked a content Carlie up and bounced her on her knee.

I looked at my sister in her enjoyment of my daughters and smiled. I knew no matter what the girls had a wonderful family that would always love and support them.

"Oh no you don't Bella! No accepting your dying on my watch" Alice growled the weight of her gaze made me feel heavy.

"Alice I'm not giving up on anything or accepting death, it's just good to know that if.."

"Ssshhh, no, none of that; the girls will hear" she hissed covering Carlie's ears with her palms which probably completely pointless in curbing her ability to hear. I giggled and shook my head at Alice sometimes she was so funny.

Within moments I heard feet on the stairs and almost instantly Carlisle and Edward entered the room. Edward was trying to keep the look of concern off of his face but I was better at reading him than anyone. Carlisle looked more inquisitive than anything. Probably curious as to why I was still, as he put it, peculiar.

"Bella" Carlisle began as he sat on the side of the bed checking my vital signs... or lack there of. He felt my forehead and checked for a nonexistent pulse. "How are you feeling, can you tell me what happened?"

I looked up at Carlisle trying to decern if he was making a joke but evidently not. "I sat down by the fire and fell asleep, there isn't much more than that. I don't remember feeling tired, the next thing I remember was Edward waking me up." I growled feeling a twinge of anger at being asked such inane questions.

Jasper must have noticed and scent me a wave of calm as I pulled Renesmee closer allowing her to twirl her fingers in my hair.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be short with you, I am just so tired of being defective!" I groaned.

Edward had come over to the bed and pulled himself up next to me wrapping his arm around my waist. He knew how I hated being the centre of attention. I appreciated everyone's concern but I just wanted to be normal, or at least normal for me.

"What if it's just a reflex from when I was human? Like my body thinking that I should be tired and taking appropriate actions?" I asked, hoping for my theory to be the case.

"That is a possibility but I have never heard of it before. Bella, would you mind if I consulted Eleazar on this? Your condition is so different than any I have ever encountered perhaps Eleazar would have more insight on such things from his experience." Carlisle asked.

I knew the Denali coven was here but I hadn't even considered them helping us. "Yes of course I said quickly anything that would put the family's fears to rest about my abnormality would be welcome."

"I'll be right behind you Carlisle Edward added. Bella should rest I assume?" he asked his father answering some unspoken part of a conversation.

Edward crouched by the side of the bed smiling at me and the girls. Carlie has recently escaped Alice's clutches and was crawling onto my lap. "Bella love, rest please... Jake and Seth are on their way I should intercept them before they encounter the scent of unfamiliar vampires. I will be back as soon as I can." Edward's lips crashed against mine and for a moment I forgot myself and the entire situation until he pulled away.

He gave me a crooked smile and nodded to Jasper who moved to join him "And Alice, no Bella barbie, she needs to rest" Edward called from the stairs.

Alice stuck out her tongue looking at the bedroom door obviously too late to allow Edward to see the gesture, but it seemed to make her feel better.


	214. Chapter 214

**Chapter 214 – Seth's POV**

Not being able to see Carlie yesterday was rough, and keeping myself busy was even harder. I had done all of my chores and half of Leah's before she told me to buzz off. I guess I was getting rather annoying stomping around the house mindlessly completing my assigned tasks.

I went outside and mowed the grass opting for push hand mower rather than the one that took gasoline. The push mower took longer and was a pain in the butt, but at least it would keep me occupied.

After that I ended up at Jake's. He was working on the Rabbit again replacing a fuel line. It looked like his workshop had exploded, there were tools everywhere and several finished pieces of hardware including Emily's lawnmower and Charlie's chainsaw. I guessed that Jake was having just as difficult a time keeping busy as I was.

I tidied the shop while he worked on the Rabbit, since I am not nearly as mechanically inclined as Jacob. We went into the house and wolfed down some sandwiched before loading all the fixed equipment into the car and taking off to deliver it all.

And this was all before noon, the rest of the day really blowed!

Being back in wolf form running toward the Cullen's was exhilarating and I couldn't wait to see Carlie and the others. She was so individual, so special and I saw her change every day. She had grown noticeably every day since her birth and having missed a day I knew the changes would be vast.

I understood that Bella and Edward needed time on their own with the girls and I couldn't really fault them but I was a teenager, used to instant gratification and waiting for anything was not in my list of life skills.

I knew Jacob was just as keen to see the girls, Renesmee was the only thing on his thoughts lately. He was happy for the first time in a long time. When Bella had chose Edward it had been hell for him but since the imprint he was fun to be a round and laid back mostly.

Sam had given us free range when it came to our imprint. We were allowed to see them whenever the opportunity presented itself without him getting angry. We just had to let him know we couldn't be on call for a few hours or whatever. Respecting the treaty was all Sam was concerned about and the treaty had kinda morphed into a agreement of mutual respect.

The Cullen's and friends were mostly welcomed on the reservation as long as they called ahead and didn't really come over on sunny days. In retrospect Jacob and I had an open invitation, along with Paul when he wasn't off hopping around the world after Jane.

I heard a vampire in the woods coming toward Jacob and I and Jake stopped dead in his tracks. I couldn't help but whine quietly, I wanted to get to the house before Carlie woke up.

Edward appeared before us before Jake could tell me to shut it.

"Hey guys... just wanted to let you know before you got too close that we have some guests" Edward said, from his body language I could tell he wasn't expecting these guests.

Jake's hackles raised and a growl resonated from his chest, he didn't like the idea of more vamps around especially near the girls and I couldn't blame him. I felt the same and bared my teeth, the girls weren't full vamps they might be a tasty treat for someone. At this point we couldn't be sure.

"It's fine guys, they are family from Alaska they share our diet and are just visiting, I just didn't want you getting the wrong impression when you caught an unfamiliar scent." Edward hesitated, he looked like something was bothering him.

Jacob barked out the question before I did _"Edward, what's the problem?" _I heard the question in my mind.

"Don't worry the girls are fine, it's Bella I'm concerned about." Edward said and a low growl from Jake interrupted him. "Well Jake I am not sure what's wrong, Carlisle is trying to get a grasp on it as we speak, but sufficed to say she fell asleep and we can't understand how or why!"

"_It will be okay Edward, Carlisle will figure it out" _I retorted in my head. Carlisle was the smartest guy I know. He had figures out how to stretch Bella's skin, that whole venom thing and Bella was still alive and kicking, well maybe not alive but... well you get the idea.

"Thanks Seth" Edward responded. "Eleazar is also working on the problem with Carlisle, with his experience they should have some idea what is going on soon I hope."

"_Eleazar?"_ I questioned in my head before thinking, the name sounded like a wizard from 'Lord of the Rings' or something, if not at least a friend of Merlin the wizard.

"Eleazar and his mate Carmen, along with Kate are here from Denali" Edward admitted, so three vampires, well that wasn't too bad.

Jake growled _"Wasn't that Tanya chick from Denali?"_ he hissed.

"Tanya isn't with them Jake, but I shared your suspicions at first. They are looking for Tanya she has disappeared so yes it still concerns me. Eleazar and Carmen are peace loving people and Kate is very embarrassed by her sister's actions. I would be able to tell if they were lying to me."Edward explained, I guess being a mind reader had it's perks in respect to lie detecting.

"_Okay"_ Jake snapped. "_Can we see the girls now that the warning is out of the way? I want to make sure Bella is okay too, she still is my best friend."_ I could hear the concern in his inner monologue. Bella was important to us all and the fact she was having all these problems with her transformation had been a big discussion point at the recent council meetings. None of us liked to see her struggle, she was practically a member of the tribe. To me she seemed like an older sister, one that actually liked me.

Edward nodded and took off in the direction of the house. Jake and I paused momentarily to change before getting too near. Giant wolves tended to be off putting to the vampire population on whole.

Walking in the back door a tall pale blond vampire and a shorter olive skinned black haired vampire were engaged in conversation with Esme. I took them to be Kate and Carmen.

"Jacob, Seth! How are you boys" Esme said turning to us once we entered the room. "Boys, may I introduce Kate and Carmen... ladies, this is Jacob and Seth" she said pointing respectively to each of us as she said our names.

Edward groaned smiling at Kate "Yes they know about the smell, and consequently we don't smell very good to them either."

Kate and Carmen gave and embarrassed grin and Jake laughed. I smirked thinking this odour issue was going to follow us everywhere. Although Carlie and Renesmee both had a rather pleasant odour, I had to wonder if they thought we smelled too.

Just then Alice and Jasper came down the stairs with two squirming babies in their arms. "They heard the boys all the way upstairs and couldn't wait to see them." Alice chirped handing Renesmee over to Jacob.

Jasper lifted Carlie towards me and I wrapped my arms around her. She was noticeably bigger her hair had grown but the smile on her face was just as I remembered it bright and happy.

"Oh Edward" I heard someone gasp "They are so beautiful" two voices said in unison. I guess Kate and Carmen hadn't been introduced to the babies yet.

Edward smiled like a proud papa kissing Carlie on the forehead. "Thank you" he muttered

"I'm going to go check on Bella, to see how she's feeling. I can't wait for you to meet her." Edward said disappearing upstairs.

Before long Esme had cooked up some food for Jake and I, the girls were drinking their bottles and Emmett and Rosalie had joined us all in the living room.

Kate seemed curious about us and asked several questions. She held Carlie while I ate and Carlie seemed to be enthralled with the blond vampire. After a while we all ended up out back again playing with the girls in the great outdoors.

I looked toward the house for a moment thinking that I really hoped Bella was okay.


	215. Chapter 215

**Chapter 215 – Edward's POV**

I walked as quietly as I could toward the room I shared with Bella. If she was asleep I didn't want to wake her. Whatever was causing this needed her to rest or else her body wouldn't fall asleep. I knew how she dreaded being abnormal. How it pained her not to be able to do everything the rest of us could without repercussions.

She was the only one in existence that knew how she felt and I knew she was keeping it from me, that is what tortured me. Not being able to hear her thoughts, to anticipate her needs. If at any time in my life I wanted to hear the thoughts in a persons mind it was now, with Bella.

As I turned to enter my room I saw Bella still laying on the bed where I had asked her to stay her hair splayed out like a fan around her face. A finger absently twisting a strand of hair into perfect little ringlets against the pillow. She wasn't asleep but seemed deep in thought, her eyes didn't focus on anything until I entered the room.

"Hi" I whispered giving her a half smile. I had a hard time finding anything about the situation to smile about except for the beauty of my mate. I would try to put on a strong exterior for her but in truth I was withering inside with worry.

Bella managed a weak grin as I sat on the bed beside her. "I am sorry for how I acted love, but when I saw your eyes when you woke up... My overprotective nature took over. You were so scared, I just couldn't..."

"Shhhh, it's alright Edward. I know... I was scared and that made you scared, but I really could have run here myself." she groaned.

"Bella, I know I am being overprotective and pig headed when it comes to you. I just can't... I hate not being able to fix things. Carl isle won't let me help in your treatment and my family have taken it upon themselves to entertain the girls so I can focus my attention on you. It just feels like I have no control over anything going on in our lives..." I stopped talking feeling her hand caress my cheek.

"Edward, you can't always be in control. Life in general is a series of events out of our control, I admit our lives seems to be pushing the envelope. I need you to trust that things will work out and have faith in me that I know my own body. I promise to tell you if anything feels wrong." her eyes bore into mine making me feel truly at home. This woman, my mate could never disappoint me, she could always make me feel as if everything could be alright.

As I held her in my arms the weight of the world seemed to disappear. Her love and her devotion pushed all doubt and hate away from me and I could see again. "I will try" I whispered into her ear, and she hugged me a little tighter.

After a few moments she broke away "Now can I get out of bed?" she asked tilting her head to the side in an adorable sort of way.

"Humm... I don't know, There are certain advantages to having you in bed" I growled kissing her passionately. She didn't protest at my idea of remaining in bed but I knew that she would want to see the babies and Jake and Seth.

Then I remembered our guests, it was fine to engage in extracurricular activities with the family home but it seemed rude to do so with our cousins there.

I pulled away groaning "love, we have guests."

That seemed to be enough incentive for Bella and I both to stop our advances. "We could go back to the cottage" Bella suggested seductively. I kissed her and groaned "Don't tempt me... besides we should stay near Carl isle in case he needs to run tests. And like he said you need to rest, I don't think he would approve of that kind of exercise."

"Can we at least play with the girls?" Bella asked in a disappointed tone.

"Of course, I was thinking the same thing" I admitted reluctant to leave my mate but looking forward to playing with my ever changing, ever growing girls.

Of course introductions to the Denali's would have to come first, so Bella and I made our way downstairs. She didn't seem to be tired any longer or at least she wasn't admitting it. "Bella, if you want to rest at any time just say the word. I don't want you tiring yourself out." I said cautiously. I didn't want to offend Bella by suggesting it but her condition was unknown to us. I wanted her to be comfortable with whatever she decided.

Bella simply squeezed my hand and nodded as we continued down the stairs.

The pleasant day that had begun this morning with sunlight and a cool breeze had quickly become overcast and rain was falling in a steady drizzle. Jacob and Seth were on the living room floor playing with the girls while Esme sat in the dining room with Kate, Carmen, Rosalie and Emmett.

I couldn't hear Jasper or Alice's thoughts in the house so I assumed they had gone hunting. Our hunt last night had not been as productive as I had hoped for so Bella and I would have to go again before the end of the week.

Bella and I scooted past the stairs leading down to the living room and entered the dining room. Everyone stopped what they were talking about to voice their concern about Bella either mentally or aloud.

"Thank you Esme, I'm feeling fine" Bella murmured not quite comfortable, I assumed, with showing vulnerability in front of others.

I smiled at her sudden shyness and motioned to Kate and Carmen "Kate, Carmen, this is my Bella" I said tightening my hold around her waist.

"Bella, it's so good to finally meet you, we've heard so many good things about you these past years" Carmen said standing to greet Bella properly. "May I hug you?" she asked, her thoughts wanting to make sure that Bella was comfortable with the idea. Bella nodded and they embraced.

By then Kate had also gotten to her feet "I am so sorry we startled you Bella, we really didn't mean to. We just thought it better to wait until dawn to make our presence known. If lover boy here hadn't taken you so far from home to hunt all of this could have been avoided" Kate added giving my a playful elbow to the ribs.

"It's nice to meet you both, Edward's told me a lot about you. Edward? Didn't you say Eleazar was here too?" Bella asked looking around the room.

"My mate is with Carlisle, I am sure you will meet him soon" Carmen reassured her. "We were just talking about how remarkable your children are, and so beautiful, just like their mother."

If Bella could have blushed she would have but instead she smiled at me.

Just then Carlisle and Eleazar appeared from the basement. "Bella dear how are you feeling" Carlisle asked his though asking me if she was well enough to be walking around. I gave him a curt nod indicating she was fine.

"Fine, thank you" she repeated reluctantly.

"Bella, please be honest... if we are to find what is causing this you need to be completely transparent." Carlisle urged. It seemed that Carlisle's appraisal of Bella had seen something that I hadn't a tired look in her eyes.

"Alright, I'm a little tired but not tired enough to sleep. When I am I will go to bed I swear" Bella growled. Her anger at the situation coming closer to the surface.

"Well, if we could all sit down somewhere comfortable Eleazar and I have a plausible theory we would like to run by everyone." Carlisle said indicating in his thoughts that it was Eleazar that had come up with the theory by the information that Carl isle had supplied him.

Eleazar on the other hand was busy using his gift to read Bella's talent I could hear his impressions of her gift swirling about his mind. He was impressed by her strength and the magnitude of her power. He was of the impression that Bella's gift might be something never seen before in any vampire.

"Bella, this is Eleazar, Carmen's Mate" I said taking the time for a quick introduction. Eleazar smiled and Bella and took her hand placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "Pleasure to meet you my dear" Eleazar said before taking Carmen's arm and leading her to the living room.

Jacob and Seth seemed happy to see everyone and the girls giggled and squirmed until Bella and I picked them up taking seats on the couch facing the window. Jacob and Seth sat on the floor where they had been and the others took places around the room.

Jacob's thoughts voiced concern but I was sure he had heard our conversations in the dining room and stopped himself from asking Bella how she was feeling in fear of getting his head ripped off.

Eleazar began his explanation "Being in the house with you for the last few hours I have gotten an indication of what your power is like. It is a truly unique gift and with such a gift I believe this side effect can be explained."

Hearing his thoughts in my head I knew in my heart that Eleazar was on the right track.

Carlisle added "Of course we will have to run some tests to confirm your not ageing and your tisues and blood are still that of a vampire, but here is what we think might be causing you to sleep."


	216. Chapter 216

**Chapter 216 – Bella's POV**

They had a theory already? Was this a good or bad thing? Even though the two of them were discussing it, I hadn't expected something this soon. Everything Carlisle did was thought out to the last detail and very organized. I remember Edward told me that Eleazar had a power that helped him identify vampire's gifts. Would that give him insight into what was going on with me?

I listened as Carlisle began to speak, Edwards arm wrapped securely around my waist. "Bella's gift is very unusual in a sense, especially how it manifested. Between the way Bella was infected with venom and how her body has reacted, Eleazar and I have a working theory." Carlisle said, looking to Eleazar to elaborate.

"Bella, your gift is beyond words, very powerful and beautiful in it's own way. I have very seldom encountered anything similar to the type of manifestation of power as you can exhibit. I am told by Carlisle that it is awesome to behold." Eleazar smiled briefly at me, we had barely met, but his honesty and attitude made him very endearing to me.

"Most vampires abilities are not as manageable as yours, if you'll allow me to explain. For instance Edward, Alice and Jasper's powers are active at all times. We call these sorts of powers passive abilities. They can not be shut down or enhanced to the extent of yours. They simply exist and can be used." He was explaining things in terms that we all could understand, which I appreciated. I looked around the room to see everyone taking great interest in what he was saying.

"On the other hand, people like Kate and Jane, for example have what we refer to as active powers. Their ability to use the power is always at their disposal, but they need to call upon it to make it work. Also they can disengage their power as they see fit." Eleazar's deductions were understandable, but from what I knew, I didn't fit into either group.

"Also, most active powers are used for a very limited period of time. For instance, when Jane creates the illusion of pain it is momentary, not for an extended period. Kate has the ability to generate a powerful electric current over the surface of her skin. However, once an enemy is incapacitated ,such a gift is normally retracted awaiting further use" Carlisle added and from what I was getting from all of this was that I was still a mutant of some kind, with a weird unmanageable power.

I felt a wave of confidence overtake me and turned to see Alice and Jasper enter the room. I smiled at my adoptive brother to which he gave a slight nod. Jasper must have felt my discomfort at the way this conversation was heading. Edward whispered in my ear, "Don't worry love, just listen."

Eleazar continued "Your power is one of a few I have found over the centuries that bridges both the passive and active categories. Your passive power keeps a shield over your mind and keeps things from harming you on a mental level. Your active power keeps things from harming you or your loved ones on a physical and mental level."

"There is something that we came up with as we discussed your case Bella, that we believe might be the trigger to your having to sleep, and that is duration." Carlisle added "We believe that because you are able to keep your shield up for extended periods of time, it is draining your energy reserves. Where someone like Kate or Jane use their power for short burst, you use your's for minutes and sometimes hours. That energy needs to come from somewhere."

All of us were quiet for several minutes before Jacob broke the silence.

"Wait a minute, your brilliant theory is that Bella is sleeping because she's what?... Tired? Oh bravo doc, nobody ever woulda thunk of that." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Jake please, this makes as much sense as anything. What if we were trying to be too technical about Bella's condition and it's just that, something so utterly simple, it took us a long time to see it." Edward said, calmly squeezing my waist.

"Bella, the way you were turned could have contributed to your ability being so, unique. I only remember a few other cases of a power like yours when I lived with the Volturi." Eleazar began to explain. "Aro had experimented on humans with different quantities of venom, the results were varied and most died, but those few that survived had incredibly powerful gifts. Gifts like yours that were both passive and active. If I only had my notes from that time..." Eleazar lamented.

"Are you talking about the Abominations?" Carlisle asked, as curious as the rest of us.

"I suppose that is what Aro referred to them as. They were not as strong as normal vampires, and were inferior on several levels. Most died as a result of their own venom or powers effecting them in a negative manner, but since you rectified Bella's condition with additional venom, I can't see her succumbing to such a fate" Eleazar explained, his manner skeptical as if wondering where Carlisle was going with his line of questioning.

I had to say something, I mean if it was that and she could assist

in the lives of my children and mine and she was already on her way here...

"Carlisle, is Juliet the key to all of this?" I squeaked, pulling Renemee tight against my chest. I had been holding her to keep myself from fidgeting, as Carlisle and Eleazar explained things, but now she was squirming, wanting to play with Jacob again.

I couldn't make myself put her down at the moment, she was my security blanket against bad news, against words that could harm me and I needed her. She must have sensed my panic and calmed, placing her hand against my cheek.

I looked to Edward to explain what she wanted to show me, but he simply smiled, lost in his own impressions of what was going on. I heard Carlisle explain to Eleazar, Carmen and Kate that Juliet was one of Aro's abominations that had escaped. And how she was on her way here as we speak.

"Carlisle please, is she the key to all of this?" I said, hearing my voice crack slightly.

He turned his attention back to me and nodded "Bella she could very well be the genetic answer to a lot of things effecting both you and the girls. We may even find that she needs to sleep herself to keep up her chameleon like powers active. Once they get here we will know much much more." My future farther in law said excitedly.

I felt like I had been punched in the chest. The air fully left my body and a wave of relief filled that empty space. If this woman, if Juliet could help us so profoundly I would forever be in her debt. Whatever in this world that she could ask for, I would strive to give her. The lives of my daughters themselves would propel me to make such a vow, but if she could simply by existing allow me to experience those lives and eternity with Edward... there were no words.

I turned to look at Edward and instantly his lips were on mine. Without saying a word he deswayed all of my fears with a kiss. His confidence was infectious and I could feel my heart soaring. I realized that back in the cottage I had given up in a way. I didn't think that I would be experiencing a life with my children and the love of my existence.

I heard someone clear their throat.

"Well, I guess its a good thing Alice and I picked up the Suburban then. We should be on our way to Nome, to pick up our weary travelers." Jasper commented in a slight southern drawl.

"Hey, I'll go" Emmett said, "I have already stalked the fridge for the munchkins and I always love a road trip." he said smiling broadly.

"And I shall go with you Emmett" Eleazar piped in, "I know my way around that part of the country like the back of my hand. We can cut half a day off the return trip." He said very confidently, it seemed that Emmett's rancheros trip would be more reserved with Eleazar accompanying him.

It made me feel good that Eleazar would be going with Emmett, it was a sign that the strained relationship between the Cullen's and the Denali clan were beginning to heal. I knew that it pained Carlisle to kick Tanya out of the house and off the property. This melding of the families was a welcome sign to everyone in the family I could tell by their relaxed postures.

Right now, I felt as if I were on cloud nine and nothing could dampen my mood, no sleeping or changing diapers, not being picked on by Emmett or annoyed by Jake. I also knew in the back of my mind that when things were going good, something always got in the way. I could only hope that whatever it was wouldn't be too bad.


	217. Chapter 217

*********Okay, this chapter ages me but I assure you I saw Gilligan's Island in re-runs! If the references are too obscure for you please refer to Wikipedia **

******who has an excelent reference for the television show. Hope you Like it!*** **

**Chapter 217 – Paul's POV**

Waking up on a beach would normally be a nice thing. Other than the fact I had no clue if I was anywhere near where I needed to be and I was in excruciating pain. My eyelids felt like they had ten pound weights attached to them, but I needed to know that Jared was alright.

Groaning I lifted my head slightly blinking the sand away looking to my right, a long expanse of pebbly shoreline stretched into the distance, disappearing against a wall of cliffs. It took some effort, but I got turned to my left and there, still somewhat attached to the life raft was Jared. A pile of limbs and seaweed. A still breathing pile from the look of him, so I left him alone.

At least he was resting. Last night had been the roughest night of my life.

After three and a half days of swimming, the storm hit and not just a slight breeze, with a bit of rain like we had back on the Rez. I am talking ten to twenty foot waves, torrential rain and currents that tore at my limbs.

Jared and I had pulled the life raft out, after battling the waves for a couple hours. We were dead tired and could barely keep ourselves conscious. It wasn't part of the plan really, but the bright red life raft came in very handy and so far nobody had seen the debris from it, so it looked like we were all clear.

If I could get my sore bruised ass up, I would hide the evidence of our coming ashore last night and start scouting for the girls. I was sure we were somewhere on continental north America, the current and wind were driving us toward land last night, but if we were anywhere near Nome, I had no foggy clue.

I rolled onto my back with a hiss. It felt like I had taken on a whole army of newborns. Every muscle and bone ached. I stretched my arms out over my head, feeling every joint crack and every muscle burn. I squinted toward the horizon, by the look of where the sun was in the sky, it was really early in the morning.

It took me what seemed like ages to get onto my feet, but in reality was probably only minutes. Looking around at the beach, at the debris from last nights storm, it was lucky that both of us survived. The life raft was a tangled mess of rubber and material, but it had kept both of us from drowning. There were logs and garbage scattered along the coast.

I could only hope the girls had weathered the storm better than we had. As a wolf my eyesight was pretty decent, but I couldn't see any evidence of them, but that meant nothing. I started pulling the raft off the beach, getting a snarl out of Jared when I ripped the material out from under his head.

"Come on man, we have got to find out where the hell we are" I growled back at him.

"Oh Christ ,what happened" Jared groaned, rolling over painfully to look at me.

"Well, we were on this boat The S.S. Minnow and it was only supposed to be a three hour tour... What the hell do you think happened Gilligan? We were in a storm and got the crap beat out of us, that's what happened." I barked at him, did I look like the frigging tour guide?

"Well 'Skipper' from what I remember, you were driving the damn boat" he retorted, stretching his stiff joints.

"So sorry, but the power steering gave out after the first thousand waves, I just couldn't keep it on the Ocean!" I seethed, this wasn't exactly the time to engage in witty repartee. I needed to find Jane, I had to make sure she was okay.

It made my insides ache being away from her for days on end, even though I knew she wasn't that far away. Walking on the bottom of the ocean or whatever they did down there. I yearned to feel her in my arms, to kiss her, to touch her. Being away from her for a day was agony, this madness was bordering on sadistic.

I rummaged through the float that Jared and I had hauled on board the life raft last night. Everything was still intact. Fishing out the GPS system, I turned it on and waited for it to triangulate our position. We had planned to emerge from the water about fifty miles south of Nome to avoid drawing the interest of the locals.

According to the GPS, we looked to be almost a hundred and fifty miles south of were we needed to be. The storm had pushed us a lot farther off course than I had dreamed. "Jared would you get your ass up and help me stash this stuff? We need to strap the sate light phone to one of us and get our wolf on. We have some distance to make up and no time to do it in." I barked at Jared, who was still basking in the sun on the beach.

After the ordeal that we had been through, I couldn't blame him, if it weren't for my gut wrenching need to find Jane and assure myself that she was alright, I might be content to simply lay on the beach and allow the girls to find us.

Jared must have understood that I wasn't kidding and got up quickly and helped me disguise our wreck site with brush and debris from the area. By the time we were finished nothing was visible that would link us to this place.

I transformed first and Jared attached the Satellite phone around my neck with the aid of a belt and a small duffel bag.

"I won't even comment on how you look like a St. Bernard, man" Jared commented, before tying his shorts to his leg and joining me in wolf form.

The belt around my neck felt peculiar as we ran, but it was a small inconvenience. We needed to be able to contact the Cullen's when we found the girls, to let them know we were alright and on our way home.

Two wolves running down the coast of Alaska wouldn't really be uncommon, but one with a phone strapped around it's neck might, so Jared and I kept to the woods as much as we could. Jumping and running through unfamiliar territory, we were both keeping an eye out for anything unusual. I heard the bears in the area were something vicious and would attack anything from a human to a mouse for something to eat. The salmon had a bad season last year and bears that would normally gorge themselves on fish, were now hungry and grumpy.

Through the thick dense forest it was taking us a long time to get there, so we made the executive decision to travel more out in the open along the coastline as we neared our destination. The girls would be expecting us on the beach rather than in the woods.

Jared's thoughts were surprisingly focused on our goal as we strode forward. He and I had gone through some interesting stuff back home, but nothing like what we had experienced in the past couple weeks. I felt closer to him than any of the other guys, whether it be from shared suffering or what, I was unsure, but we had definitely bonded.

I hadn't heard a peep from anyone in LaPush, which probably meant nobody was in wolf form. That wasn't really normal I thought. Then again, I could have been so mentally tired, that I wouldn't have heard them in the first place. My body was on auto pilot, I was more than exhausted, but we had to find Jane and the others.

Rounding a rocky outcropping I spotted something moving further down the beach it looked human, but it smelled like... Jane!

My legs carried me faster and faster before I could fully comprehend that she was there, my heart was beating a mile a minute and I was striding ever faster forward. I saw her head pop up hearing me speeding toward her and the biggest smile crossed her face.

Before I knew it I was ploughing into her, toppling over and over in the pebbly sand of the beach. As we finally rolled to a stop her arms wrapped around my massive neck and her fingers threaded through my fur, hugging me as tightly as she dare without injury.

"Where have you been? You scared me half to death, I was worried sick" she whispered against my neck. I could feel her relief and mine. I had survived being away from her for four days, but I would never want to experience that again. I whimpered feeling her pulling away, pausing only to scratch the top of my head.

"Go change, because as adorable as you are all furry, I want to kiss my boyfriend" she growled suggestively, winking at me. I didn't need to be told twice and raced off behind a old piece of driftwood to phase back to my human form, pulling on my shorts. I dropped the duffel bag beside Jared, who had already phased and was now talking to Corin and Juliet.

I walked straight toward Jane, they could call whomever they wanted to, but Jane was my only concern now. She jumped up to wrap her arms around my neck and kissed me as deeply as I had ever been kissed. She tasted like salt water and I couldn't get enough of it. It was a pleasant agony feeling her body pressed tightly against mine, her fingers tugging at the hair at the back of my neck, her cool breath on my skin.

If it was possible and Jane would let me, I would have laid her down at that moment and worshipped her like she deserved, but Jane was nothing if not practical. She wouldn't allow me to risk myself that way. She was afraid that her venom would kill me, and told me on numerous occasions, that even kissing was dangerous enough.

I groaned pulling away, feeling her gently nip my bottom lip "Oh, Jane, don't start something we can't finish" I groaned, taking her by the waist and gently lowering her to the ground. She quietly huffed in disdain, I knew she was as ready as I was for the next step in out relationship, but wouldn't push it until we could do so safely.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we joined the others. The girls seemed to have weathered the storm about as well as we had. They looked a little rough, their clothing in tatters and hair disheveled, but they were all in one piece.

"Hey, looks like the Cullen's were ahead of us and have sent a car. I figured we should go back and get some decent clothes for everyone where we left the float, so we are going to meet them at a little logging village not far from there." Jared informed us.

"I know you are probably tired, but we should head back there now, so that we don't loose valuable daylight" Corin added, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail. "Emmett and Eleazar left Forks last evening and should be arriving at any time."

Well it looked like the longest day of my life was far from over.


	218. Chapter 218

**Chapter 218 – Corin's POV**

I could tell that the storm, that felt like a slight current at the bottom of the ocean, was a torrent of waves and wind above. It made me happy to see Paul and Jared alive and well. Jane had been beside herself when we emerged from the waves and there had been no sign of them.

Jane was a delicate girl, or at least the real Jane was. I had known her for almost a thousand years. I had been in Voltera when she and her brother Alec were found. They were lost, lonely and dirty when they came to the city and I took it upon myself to befriend the motherless Jane. At that time she was timid and quiet, her life had been one of hiding by day and hunting by night. She had once called herself a scourge of death on normal society.

She hated what she was, but with help she accepted her lot in life. She was a beautiful girl inside and out. I left on a mission for Aro some time later, and when I returned, I found that dear sweet Jane changed. Aro had made her spiteful and power hungry. Alec who was more ambitious than Jane, had been was easily corrupted to do the will of Aro and the others, but I thought Jane would be more reluctant.

Of course, I had remained her friend and in our time together I saw the old Jane, the beautiful soul that I had met on her arrival ,emerge in our conversations. The facade that she maintained for the outside world, was just that, a mask. Something that she put on to protect herself, from being played as a pawn. She was smart with what information she shared with others, but she was always Jane with me.

Seeing her distraught over Paul being missing, just brought her humanity more to the surface. It was not something that most people had seen and even Juliet seemed somewhat shocked by her emotional outburst. Jane had yelled and screamed for Paul racing up and down the beach, finally collapsing into a fit of sobbing, blaming herself for not taking more care with them.

When we saw the wolves racing down the beach, the relief that crossed my mind was nothing compared to what I saw in Jane. She was practically vibrating, her smile more dazing than I had ever seen. I had never been more grateful to see someone in my life. Jane deserved to be happy and for once in her life she was, if she had lost that ,I could not even imagine the toll it could have taken.

After speaking with Carlisle, we headed for where the boys left our things. During the storm, what looked to be a crab pot had ploughed into me, ripping my clothing to shreds. I can't say Juliet or Jane fared much better. We all looked like we had been shipwrecked.

The boys hunted while we got ourselves presentable and we took off toward the logging village Carlisle had mentioned on the phone. I insisted that Juliet hunt while we were traveling, her taste for human blood had not faded and we did not need an incident. The lure of human blood had not evaded me either, but I was more practiced at denying my thirst. Even so, I took down a small deer before we neared the village, to satisfy my growing thirst.

We had hunted four days ago, but the pickings on St. Lawrence island were few and far between, mostly small land mammals, birds and sea life. I was not opposed to fish blood, although as you would expect, it tasted 'fishy', but I found it difficult to feed underwater, the impulse to breath while drinking was too strong.

We found a saloon near the south end of the town that seemed to be closed for the day and called Emmett's cell phone. Within twenty minutes a large black SUV pulled into the parking lot. Emmett and to my surprise, Eleazar jumped out to greet us.

Eleazar came over to hug me "Eleazar, I didn't expect..."

"It's a rather long story my dear, I will fill you in on the drive" he said happily. He rarely traveled without Carmen ,so seeing him with Emmett was different for me. Although it looked as though the Cullen's and the Danali coven must have made amends, if they were traveling together.

"Emmett, Eleazar, can I introduce you to Juliet? Juliet, these are some of our friends" Jane said, interrupting our revelry in greeting each other again. She made sure that Juliet knew Emmett was the big one, of course Emmett would have hugged the girl then and there, but she seemed a bit standoffish.

Juliet had become tolerant of the wolves and been less frightened of me over the time we spent together, but she was wary of Emmett and Eleazar. She was actually shaking, staring at Eleazar.

"He's Volturi" she hissed from behind Jane.

"Be calm child, Yes, I was once Volturi, but I left their employ some time ago. Please do not be frightened... " Eleazar admitted calmly and concisely. He was such a gentle man, I never thought he belonged with the Volturi.

Juliet still looked like she wanted to run away ."Please Juliet, nobody will harm you here. We searched for you for no other purpose than what we told you. Telling us of your experiences as a half breed and testing your blood are still what we ask, you will come to no harm I assure you." I said, pleading with her to trust us yet again. She had come so far, swimming across the pacific ocean had been a sign of her dedication, but now her resolve was faltering.

"Your telling me that the tyrant that hunted me for years lets people leave his employment with a simple farewell? Aro is a monster, I can see how Jane escaped, but you have no great abilities. How were you allowed to leave?" Juliet growled, her eyes never leaving Eleazar.

Eleazar took a deep breath and began to explain "My situation was not like yours Juliet, I was a guard member. In Aro's eyes you were... to put it bluntly, an accident, something that he wished to control. Your abilities were of use to him and he couldn't bring himself to destroy you. You were an abomination, but a useful one. When you escaped he tracked you, because it could not be known that he allowed someone like you to exist... I promise you, that no one will ever hear of your existence from us. The Guard has been severely demoralized by Jane's departure, they have no idea of your coming here."

Eleazar looked to me and I gave him a slight nod, we had to be honest with Juliet. With her ability of camouflage, she could disappear quickly without a trace, then all this effort would be for nothing.

Juliet surveyed us all, looking us up and down. She was considering everything we had said to her I was certain of it. The fact we had been completely honest up until this point was hopefully going to play in our favor. Having had to make her way on her own I knew Juliet was skeptical of others.

I saw her shift on her feet and her eyes flashed to mine in concern. "Alright! You need to tell me everything, and I do mean everything. If I don't like it, when we get to the border, I am taking off. If your as true as you claim to, be you'll let me go." Juliet said sternly, eyeing the group of rather imposing men that surrounded us.

"Juliet you have nothing to be afraid of. We will tell you everything we can think of, just ask the questions and we will answer them. There is no reason for you to distrust us now." Jared said ,quietly his hands motioning for her to calm herself as he walked towards her.

Juliet looked like she might bolt, so I raised my hand stopping Jared in his tracks. "Juliet, I swear that if we do not answer your questions to your liking, no one here will attempt to stop you from leaving. The last thing we want is for you to be uncomfortable. I am sure that was the last thing on Eleazar's mind when he came to retrieve us. We never intended to make you feel... well, it doesn't matter what we intended." I said, trying to calm her down. Her body relaxed as I spoke and it looked as though she would at least give us the chance to explain as much as we could.

"Not to interrupt this love fest people but, I have some very impatient people back home waiting for us. Can we get this show on the road?" Emmett said, a huge grin plastered across his face. He was always one to break the tension in any situation.

We began getting ourselves organized into the vehicle. As large as it was, with two of us being over six foot tall wolf boys, the leg room was an issue. Once we all got situated and on our way the questions began, from the Volturi and how we had escaped to Edward, Bella and the babies, nothing skipped.


	219. Chapter 219

_*****Sorry everyone for being so late posting I caught a cold that seems to have turned into somthing worse and it has zapped my energy. I hope you all understand I will try to have somthing out earlier this week. Enjoy*****_

**Chapter 219 – Bella's POV**

We all sat outside most of the afternoon, playing with the children. After a while Carlisle had to leave for work and Esme insisted on cooking dinner for Seth and Jacob. When Emmett and Eleazar left for Alaska, Edward's mood picked up. I knew he was concerned about me, sleeping again, sheesh, when will this insanity end?

I knew Carlisle and Edward were enthusiastic that Jane's friend Juliet coming, but I didn't understand what possible help she could be. Yes she was an abnormal like me, had lived as one a lot longer than I had, but what help could that be?

She was probably just as screwed up as I was.

Sam, Emily and Leah came over to see the girls later in the day and seemed to fall in well with Kate and Carmen. The Denali vampires were just as enthralled with Renesmee and Carlie as everyone else was. Carlie was very interested when Kate showed her an electric current passing from her thumb to finger. Carmen just seemed in awe of both of the girls, studying their every movement.

I found a lot of our kind, even Alice and Jasper at times, just studied the girls watching every little thing they did. Like they were the most precious things in the world, which of course they were, to everyone who knew them. I am sure they would watch any baby with just as much reverence, but there was something about our children that was captivating on so many levels.

After a while most of the vampires drifted away to hunt and other things, but mostly to allow the wolves some time alone with the girls I suspected. It seemed that Rosalie had made her peace with what she called 'wolf stink' and stayed nearby. She was the best aunt that I could ever hope for the girls. She sometimes even seemed more maternal than I was, but it didn't bother me. I knew how much the girls meant to her and having Rose involved in their upbringing seemed right.

Leah had also turned over a new leaf when it came to us, although I suspected she still wasn't completely comfortable. Once the majority of vampires left she tended to relax and you could see joy on her face. Holding Carlie as she twirled on the lawn seemed to reawaken the child in Leah.

We found out quite early in the day that Emily was expecting a child, with unparalleled scenses of smell, it was hard not to notice that her scent had changed. Edward told me it was due to her increased hormones, but I like to think that women just know this sort of thing.

Sam and Emily could not have been happier and their attitude was contagious, even Rosalie gave Emily a somewhat uncomfortable looking hug. With Seth and Jacob's adoration of the twins and Sam and Emily's new happiness, along with Leah's lack of malaise, I was beginning to think our family was going to be happier than ever.

That was when I suddenly felt the tiredness hit me like a freight train. I had been having a dozy feeling ever since I awaken in front of the fireplace this morning. Now, however it felt like if i didn't sleep, I might just fall over.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked, seeing me sway on me feet.

I stretched my neck and blinked a few times, by that time Edward was beside me. "Bella.."

"I'm fine, it's nothing, just a little tired I guess." I said, trying to reassure him. I knew he was worried about the whole sleeping issue, but to me it wasn't an issue.

"Love, if your tired you should lay down. There is no point in exhausting yourself. Carlisle doesn't think the sleeping will hurt you" Edward whispered in my ear, trying not to draw the attention of the others.  
"It's fine, it will pass like last time and I'll be good" I hissed back. I didn't like to be treated like I was fragile and Edward seemed to think I was still breakable.

Edward stopped himself from saying something else. I knew that he wanted to tell me how unreasonable I was being, but he held his tongue.

A moment later his phone rang and he had it to his ear before the ring had ended. I recognized Alice's voice on the other end of the line, before Edward told me that she wanted to talk to me. I took the phone and said "Hello to Alice".

"Bella, okay, enough with the stoic crap, you're as bad as Edward. Sheesh, you need to sleep and don't give me excuses, because in a few minutes, if you don't excuse yourself, you're going to end up fainting or passing out, which is going to scare my nieces. Would you stop being so pig headed and listen to Edward please? And get Edward to carry you, because your not going to make it on your own, to the cottage or the house." Alice rambled on quickly.

I didn't want to scare the girls or upset our guests, but I wanted to stay and spend time with the girls. "But Alice..."

"Don't but Alice me, Say yes Alice, your right Alice and kiss the girls before you go take a nap. And Bella... your welcome" she said, in her chirpy happy little voice before hanging up.  
I handed Edward back his phone and he raised an eyebrow at me. "I am really beginning to hate your sister" I groaned as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, she's right love, I'll stay with you. The girls will be fine. They have some of the best babysitters in the world" he said quietly, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

I nodded and looked over to see the girls, with the help of Jacob and Seth, bouncing a ball back and forth. I was sure they would soon tire of the activity, but they seemed very interested at present.  
I leaned down and kissed them both on the head "Mommy's going to go take a nap" I said quietly.

"Bells, you okay?" Jacob asked. I had informed him and Seth of my earlier sleeping episode, so they knew the Cullen's were concerned. Heck, I was concerned, whatever was going on with me didn't leave me with a warm fuzzy feeling.

Edward had turned and headed toward the house. I didn't want to be too far away from my children, so going to the cottage was out of the question. As we entered the house, the smell of food cooking was almost enough to make me wretch. Human food was nauseating to me now and with the addition of fatigue, I was feeling slightly dizzy.

Before I knew it Edward was scooping me into his arms and carrying me up the stairs. "mmmm, Thank you" I groaned. Feeling his arms around me made me feel loved, safe and secure. Whatever was wrong with me, as long as I had Edward with me, I knew things would be alright.

My love set me on the bed and laid beside me. I curled up against his chest by sheer instinct, as Edward pulled a light blanket up over us both. "Sleep love, I'll wake you if anything happens... By the time you wake, I wouldn't be surprised that Emmett will be back with our guests."

I kissed Edward gently on the lips, pulling myself impossibly closer to him. The last sound I heard before drifting off to a peaceful sleep was Edward humming my lullaby.


	220. Chapter 220

**Chapter 220 – Emmett's POV**

After a couple hours of Eleazar and Corin making my head hurt with their complex explanations of what they though Juliet could do for our family, our family dynamic and lifestyle, along with the wolf story, I needed a break.

I could tell Jared and Paul were relived when I pulled over beside a decent looking restaurant. I urged Eleazar Jane and Corin to join the wolves while I took Juliet for a short hunt in the woods nearby. It looked as though she needed a break too. The girl was getting so much information that I wouldn't be surprised if she bolted.

Jane looked like she would protest me taking off with her friend, but she seemed keen to spend time with Paul, so she didn't say anything.

"Hey pipsqueak, let's grab a snack" I said, grabbing Juliet by the arm and pulling her into the woods. She didn't fight me. I could tell she needed to feed. Her eyes had turned a dark maroon color. She wasn't used to controlling her blood lust around people yet, so hunting was a must.

We silently left the others and took off into the wilderness. I saw her take down a large buck before we had gone a half mile. She was a natural taking it down with no fuss and little blood spilled. Impressive, if I say so myself. She barely looked disheveled at all when she got up and straightened her clothes.

We both took a doe each before I leaned against a rock and watched her finish up. She seemed to have the hang of the whole hunting animals thing, a lot quicker than some. Not saying I was unable to hunt cleanly, but I liked playing with my food, at least the bears. I mean after getting basically killed by one, I felt I needed to get my revenge on the greater bear population.

Juliet gave me a small grin and came to lean beside me against the rock. "Thanks, I needed that" she practically whispered.

She didn't seem comfortable near us since Eleazar's appearance. Although a lot of people and vamps found me intimidating, good thing I was such a nice guy or I might be offended or something. I smiled to myself.

"So, squeak... you still look ready to bolt. I know they were kinda overwhelming you back there. Is there anything you want to ask. I mean I can answer you without going into math or science or any of that crap." I said, as innocently as I could. I didn't want her freaking out on me and taking off. I wanted her to trust that she could come to me.

It was important to the family that she come to Forks. My nieces lives could depend on what Juliet's blood could tell us and now that Bella was sleeping again, I had to admit, it made me worry, maybe Juliet could answer some of the questions raised.

"You know we aren't expecting you to do anything. We asked you to come to see if you can help, but it's your choice. We would never force you to do anything, we aren't like that, nowhere near like that." I said, trying to make her open up to me or something I wasn't sure. I just felt the need to reassure her.

She stood and moved away from me several paces and turned to face me. With one eyebrow raised and her lips pursed she looked at me as if trying to read my mind.

"Why should I come? Huh? Your friends keep talking about expectations and what they want my blood to tell them. What if my blood has nothing to say? What if I can't help you people? Then where will I be? Stuck in a country where I know nobody, surrounded by giant vampire eating wolves. And from what they told me the Volturi aren't too happy with your entire family. That doesn't give me very good incentive to come back home with you all." she snarled, her emotions coming out as she spat the words.

I could understand that she was frustrated. I mean Jane and Corin had tracked her across half the globe and yanked her out of her happy existence. Then after walking under the ocean for days, she gets here to find an ex-volturi to meet her. Hell, if I were her, I probably would have run a long while ago. I had to give her props for not wigging out on us earlier.

"Look, I can't tell you to trust us because that's your call. What I can tell you is you're as safe or safer with us than you could be anywhere else." I saw her roll her eyes. "Hey! Don't give me that look squirt, my sister Alice can see the future, she is all radar-ed in on Aro and his minions, not to mention Edward being able to read minds, and Bella's shield can keep us all safe, if you want to be picky about it." I growled. I could understand her frustration, but I knew we could protect her.

"But the expectations" she groaned.

"Expectations be damned!" I shouted, "There are others in this world like you, my nieces are half breeds like you, and we aren't even sure what my little sister is. They are like you and you can't tell me that you don't want to meet them. I can see it in your eyes, your drawn to the idea, fascinated by the possibility. If I have to I will swear on their lives that nobody will make you do anything. I'll even smuggle you back out of the country if need be, just give us the benefit of the doubt would ya?" I snapped, throwing my head back in defeat. If the girl was going to listen, I doubt it was me that was going to get though to her.

"Your family means everything to you, am I right?" she said, in almost a whisper.

I looked back at her standing no more than five paces away, staring straight at me. Her ruby red eyes sparkling slightly in the sunlight, they had yet to dull from her new diet of animal blood. Her look was expectant, waiting for me to answer.

"Yes, they mean everything... My bond to my family is only second to my bond to my mate. I would defend all of them against any danger with my life." I said, feeling pride in my family and longing for my mate. Being separated from Rose for any length of time made my chest hurt and my soul endlessly restless for her.

"Then I accept your terms" she quipped, before turning toward where we had parked the cars and began to run.

"Hold on, wait a second, what terms?" I yelled after her

Oh shoot! I had sworn on the lives of my family, my nieces and Bella that nobody would make her do anything. Oh Shit, Edward's gonna kill me!


	221. Chapter 221

**Chapter 221 – Bella's POV**

The feeling of waking up curled against Edward's body was so comfortable that I resisted opening my eyes. The scent of him was intoxicating and as much as I hated having to sleep, the ability to wake up to this was something that I looked forward to, no matter how long I lived.

After a few minutes I realized Edward was whispering half of a conversation with someone else in the room, so I shot up and opened my eyes. Edwards arms were instantly around me, "Shhh Love, sorry, we didn't mean to startle you. Alice needed to tell me something and it couldn't wait."

I looked over to see Alice sitting nervously on the couch across the room. Now I understood, Alice had been thinking her side of the conversation and Edward was answering her as quietly as he could.

I blinked a couple times "No, no it's fine, I was half awake already... it's just your one sided conversation had me a little puzzled. I still have to get used to that" I said, smiling at my best friend.

Edward kissed me gently on the cheek, growling quietly in my ear, every day I wanted this man more and more, although my plans for him would have to wait till later, when we might be alone.

I spun in the bed to face Alice, "So, what's the big news? Are they back?" I asked, thinking I needed to get myself presentable and downstairs quickly to greet our guest, Juliet.

"No, love, not yet but..."

Alice immediately interrupted Edward, "She asked me Edward, can't you see I'm dying to tell her? Sheesh" Alice groaned.

Edward gave me a crooked half grin that made my insides melt, "By all means continue Alice, she needs to hear some good news."

Alice was practically vibrating when she hopped onto the end of the bed. "Bella, it's the best news we could expect. Tanya is nowhere near Voltera and has no plans to go there!" she cried, pulling me into a hug.

"Wait, you found her? Where is she? Why didn't she go back to Danali?" I asked, wanting to know more for her family's sake, why she had abandoned them. It was hard not to love Carmen and Kate, the fact that Tanya had abandoned them was hurting them more than they showed.

Alice rolled her eyes at me, of course she knew I needed to know the story behind it. "Typical Bella, I tell you the news we are all dying to hear and you need to know the why? Can't you just be happy with the facts?" Alice chastised me.

"Oh Alice, please, do you not know me at all? now spill" I groaned, as Edward pulled me back against his chest.

"Well, she's not making many decisions, but it looks like she's in China somewhere from the writing I have seen. She seems to be determined to find someone named Chin-ma. I thought I might ask Corin about it when she gets back. Neither Carmen nor Kate know of anyone in China she might want to visit." Alice explained.

I turned to see Edward's reaction and he seemed as indifferent as I was. I think both of us were so used to bad news that we were waiting for the punch line to Alice's story.

"Oh, would you two stop looking like I just killed your kitten. I told you good news! Meaning Tanya isn't going to Italy and therefore the Volturi have no reason to come visit... we can go on with our lives like normal... Hello?" Alice looked annoyed.

"Sorry Alice... it's just, well..." I looked back at Edward. "We aren't all that accustom to good news lately. I am just waiting for you to say 'but wait, there's more...' and it be bad news. I guess until we know what's wrong with me, I just won't feel like celebrating." I said, pushing myself deeper into Edwards arms.

Alice threw both hands up in the air and yelled "Okay! That's enough! Bella, your coming with me."

Before I knew it, I was out of the bed and halfway down the hall. "Edward a little help here?" I growled, finding him trailing a short distance behind us.

"Sorry love, but Alice has a point" he said innocently, staying strategically out of grabbing distance.

"What point? You know, her telling you things by thoughts doesn't mean I am in on the idea, right?" I growled. It wasn't fair to be left out of the conversation and dragged out of bed.

"Bella, you are in desperate need of having certain things pointed out to you, so that is what I am doing. I am taking you to point some things out" Alice said, as we bounced down the stairs.

"Alice, where are you taking me... Edward?"

By the time we got downstairs and I was unceremoniously dragged barefooted onto the back deck, I saw exactly what I needed to see.

There in the grass, a few yards from the house, were my reasons for living.

Renesmee and Carlie were busy playing with Rosalie and Esme, as Jasper, Jacob, Seth and Carlisle played an intense game of football. It looked to be Werewolves vs. Vampires and my babies were watching intently in the arms of Rose and Esme.

If I didn't know that the football was being thrown at breakneck speed, it might have looked like a normal family activity. Everyone was happy and relaxed, my daughters were healthy and beautiful,everything seemed right in the world.

Before I knew it, Edwards arms snaked around my waist and I was in my own personal piece of heaven. The green grass, the sun and clouds in the sky, it all seemed like a dream.

"Now..." Alice hissed, "would you stop thinking that your dying? Please... all my visions these days have been you deciding that your dying and it's really freaking me out, not to mention driving Jasper and Edward insane with worry. You are not dying Bella! None of us will allow that... your just going to have to put up with us for another couple millennia." she said, grinning from ear to ear.

I tried to explain, "Alice I wasn't..."

"Oh no you don't, don't deny it. Look, Carlisle is never going to give up on you or the girls. We won't either, whatever we have to do, wherever we may have to go to make you and those babies better, we are willing to do it... all of us. So wipe that thought and any decisions regarding that thought out of your little mind. Because, if I see you dying anytime soon, I will be rightfully pissed off with you Bella Swan." Alice growled, stomping down the stairs and flopping down on the grass beside the girls.

There was silence between Edward and me for a moment, before he spoke. "Wow, I knew what she was going to say, but she still surprises me."

"Have I really been that bad?" I asked Edward. I didn't think my depression regarding my impending death had been that obvious.

"Bella, you live in a house with an empath, a mind reader and a psychic... you can't hide anything. Plus, you know she's right. None of us will let anything happen to you or the girls. You have an army of protectors, one of the best doctors and medically educated siblings. Also your dad is the chief of police, you know he can pull strings." Edward joked, kissing my cheek.

"You know what I want to do?" I asked

Edward pulled me roughly against him, "No, but I could think of a few things" he growled.

I kissed him squarely on the lips "Not that, but maybe later... right now, I would like to watch you kick some wolf tail at football" I said, giving him a wink.

Edward looked at me somewhat stunned, "Yes, I said you could kick Jake's butt, now go have fun and don't hurt anyone." I said pushing him toward the football game.

He had the biggest grin on his face as he joined the other men. I sat down beside Esme, who immediately plopped Carlie onto my lap. Her little curls bouncing as she cooed an giggled, watching as Edward replaced Carlisle on the field and ran headlong into the 'end-zone' only to have Jasper tackled, before he could throw the ball.

We all laughed and applauded Seth and Jake, as they did their victory dance.

This was my family and I was always and forever blessed.


	222. Chapter 222

Chapter 222 – Juliet's POV

When we reached the border, it was time to choose. Jane and Paul chose to swim across the border with me, to keep me company. They told me it would be my choice, but after talking to Emmett, I didn't really think of it as a choice I had to make at the moment. He assured me I would be able to chose to leave at any time. I had to admit that I believe the gigantic vampire, he was impossible not to trust.

As we entered the water, I began to think. It was not often that I believed someone I had just met. Hell, I never trusted anyone. The only person who had ever kept their word to me was Jane. She allowed me to escape. She didn't tell the guard I had left until it was too late for them to find me.

She had been the only person who had been a true friend to me. Aro simply wanted my ability, I was useful to him and I could pass for enough of a vampire to keep speculation to a minimum. Demitri just wanted to get into my pants and would tell me anything to do so. The man was vile and I never trusted him. Thank god I trusted my gut on that one and hadn't touched him with a ten foot pole.

It was true that the Cullen coven were asking me to help them, but they weren't expecting it like some people might. They were asking, and I had the distinct impression that if I had said no back in Saint Petersburg, they would have left me alone.

I admit getting out of Russia was one of my ulterior motives for agreeing to come with Jane. I was also a selfish creature and I wanted to see these children for myself. I needed to know that I wasn't the only one, that the misery I had endured wasn't for nothing.

When we reached the other side of Semiahmoo bay, near the entrance of Dayton harbor, Emmett and the other's were there to meet us. We picked a secluded spot to cross under cover of darkness, because it had been a sunny day. I don't care who the border guard might be, they would be noticing four sparkly vampires in a Chevy Suburban.

As we neared the car Emmett tossed me a towel. "How's the water squirt?" he asked, with a bit of a smirk on his face. Before he could dodge it, I shook my hair at him violently, "I don't know Emmett, why don't you tell me?" I retorted, to the laughing of Jared and Paul.

"She got you there big guy" Jared gasped between chuckles.

"Hey watch it pup, or you'll be walking. I still haven't forgotten the fart that came out of you at the guard station, I practically hurled on the border guard and I still might have to burn the upholstery." he growled playfully.

Everyone took some time to get dried off and stretch their limbs. In my case, I changed into some clothes that didn't have half the pacific ocean weighing them down. Thankfully there were public restrooms close by for Jane and me to change in and get ourselves reasonably decent looking. I didn't want to be showing up on somebody's doorstep looking like the creature from the black lagoon.

Walking back to the car, Jane gave me a hug. Before I could say anything she was off and running again back to Paul's arms. I suddenly realized that I was her friend, I might be her only friend... I knew for a fact she was my only friend. I had never allowed myself to get close to anyone. I mean most vampires bowed to the will of the Volturi and someone would turn me in. I wasn't willing to risk it for anybody, until now it seemed.

I threw my towel into the back of the SUV and rounded the corner to once again take my seat, when I ran straight into "gigantor" aka Emmett.

"So, we good squirt?" he asked, I assume he was meaning about me going to their home with them. I realized that any reservations I had were gone. I wanted to help these people if I could, I wanted to meet Bella. Apart from the girls, she was the one most like me. She had been forcefully envenomed and allowed to suffer. Even if she herself had refused treatment. She was more like me than any of them. She once had a heartbeat like me, her power was emotionally driven like mine and she didn't understand any of it like me. She was more like me than the children were, but they peeked my curiosity as well.

"Yeah, we're good" I said, smiling up at his dimpled face. He was a good man, a good brother to this Bella. I am sure his mate must be something else, to be able to tolerate his constant good humor. He held the door for me and moments later we headed south.

Emmett said it would only be a 3 hour drive with him driving and he was right. We pulled in front of a huge house in the middle of the woods at about midnight. I sat staring at the house in awe. I had never seen anything so beautiful, windows and light colors everywhere. I had always been forced to hide, to travel from abandoned building to abandoned building. I never really called any one place home and these vampires lived in this place? I couldn't understand it.

My daydream was interrupted by Emmett pulling open my door. "You okay?" he asked, giving me a concerned look.

"I'm... I'm fine. Umm... where is everyone?" I asked, realizing that the area was abandoned except for myself, Emmett and the SUV.

"They thought it best if you take this one step at a time, we don't want you to feel overwhelmed" Emmett explained. "Paul and Jared are headed back to the reservation to see their family, everyone else is inside waiting for you." he said.

I looked up at the massive house again and my nerves started to emerge from the back of my mind. There were twelve vampires and two babies in that house, waiting for me to get enough guts to go inside. Yeah, no pressure!

"Hey... if you just want to meet them one by one that's fine. They know your not used to being around so many of us at once, it's bound to make a girl uncomfortable. Of course you know Jane, Corin and Eleazar already." he said, trying to reassure me I guess. All I could think was Yeah, sure, now only eight vampires I don't know in a restricted space.

Whoppie!, cripes, I am loosing it!

Before I could turn to go cower in the car for a few hours, Jane emerged from the house. "Don't even think about running" she hissed, "I just found you, I don't want to loose you so soon." She pouted, looking as if she might cry.

"Jane, I'm sorry, I can't, it's too much..." I said, glancing up at the house again.

"Shhhh, Juliet calm down, you don't even need to go inside. I want you to meet somebody who can help you with this. I told you about Jasper right? He can help with your anxiety, you're only feeling this way because you haven't met them. Once you meet them your going to love them, I swear, and if you don't then you can go, just please do this for me." Jane muttered. I didn't want to lose her either, but that house and what it held, terrified me.

Every instinct I had was telling me to run, run and hide. It was one of the things I was best at doing. I could turn into a rock or a log maybe, even take on the look of some shrub and disappear until they stopped looking for me.

No, god... no! I can't ,I can't let my instincts drive me away from this.

I felt Emmett grab my hand and I jumped "it's alright Squirt, Jasper's a good guy, don't let him scare you or you'll never hear the end of it." Emmett smiled at me, obviously his attempt at a joke.

"Jules?" Jane said my name skeptically, looking for some sort of sign from me.

"Alright, bring on Jasper" I groaned


	223. Chapter 223

**Chapter 223 – Alice & Jasper's POV**

**Alice's POV**

"She's here, she's here!" I called out to my family.

"Alice love, she might not be quite prepared for your... exuberance. You might want to edge toward the demure with this meeting" Jasper cooed into my ear "I know you can do it, just for a little while" he added, kissing down the side of my neck.

"But Jazzy, you know I've been waiting forever to meet her! I know we are going to be great friends... although she is going to be having some issues." I said, suddenly seeing her frozen and staring like a deer in headlights in the front yard.

We had a few minutes before the group would arrive so Jasper and I went to let the family know what was going on. We found everyone waiting patiently in the living room, except for the girls, who were sleeping upstairs in Edward's room.

"She's terrified" I announced to everyone. All eyes turned to see Jasper and me enter the room. "We can't all go out and meet her. She's already considering running, but we've got to do something to keep her from bolting."

"She want's to run? But she's come so far" Esme said in astonishment.

I could see Bella's chest fall as Edward's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Is there anything you can see us doing Alice, to keep her here?" my brother asked, without turning his attention from Bella.

Just then Jane, Corin, Eleazar, Jared and Paul walked into the room. Jane closed the door quietly behind them.

"We decided it best to give Juliet some space. She seems quite nervous, more-so since we neared the house." Corin explained, before greeting Carlisle and Esme.

"Babe, Jared and I had better check in with the pack. They will want to know we arrived safely and I should check in with my parents. You know, let them see I'm alive and let mom feed me and fret over how skinny I am and all" Paul said, bending down to kiss Jane. I could understand that the wolves needed to check in with their own kind and really having them out of the picture might make it possible for me to see Juliet better. Although with Jacob and Seth hanging around I had gotten better at seeing around the wolves of late.

After the wolves left, I caught a vision of Juliet leaving before even meeting Bella and the girls. "Jazzy, you have to get out there to calm her down, she's going to leave!" I cried anxiously. "Ally, if she's scared now, just imagine what she will be after seeing me. I am not exactly non-intimidating to normal vampires, to someone who has been hunted like her, I would look like the most dangerous thing on the planet."

"Hold on" Jane interrupted "What if I talk to her, kinda prepare her for Jasper. I have never lied to her, if I tell her Jasper can help I think she will believe me"

For a moment we paused to listen to Emmett trying to reassure the frightened girl. She was still a girl, even though she had been turned so many years a go. She might put off the aura of a street smart wise ass, but she was vulnerable. As I heard her voice start to waver I turned to Jane, "Go now, we will listen for your cue."

With that Jane turned and trudged out the door. I could practically see her disappointment in her friend. Juliet was Jane's friend, I could tell by the way she spoke of her even before they had left to find her. I didn't think Jane made friends arbitrarily. She was too guarded living among the Volturi to allow herself that luxury often.

All of us by then had stopped breathing. Jasper was readying himself to go face the scared little girl outside. He rolled down his selves and buttoned the top button of his shirt, hiding the countless bite scars marring his beautiful skin. I knew each one of those scars intimately, each one was beautiful, because it meant that he had fought and survived in order to find me, to be my mate. From the moment I woke as an immortal, I had known him, my visions were filled with him and I loved him at first sight. Years before I had met him, he was a part of me. He was the most beautiful, strong and selfless man a woman could ever hope for and he was mine.

I smiled to myself allowing my mind to wonder. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and press his lips to the top of my head. I once again concentrated on what was going on outside, for a moment there was silence, then I heard Juliet's voice say "Bring on Jasper" almost as if it were a challenge. I smiled at my lover and quickly perched on my tiptoes to give him a kiss as he headed toward the door.

Before he opened the door I saw him take a deep breath and wink at me.

**Jasper's POV**

As I stepped through the door, the emotions I felt coming off the dark haired girl beside Emmett were almost enough to knock me over. She wasn't just terrified she was feeling a rash of conflicting emotions that I tried to push aside and replace with reassurance and calm.

My gift worked better when I had contact with a person, but I didn't think rushing up to her and grabbing her would be a good idea at the moment. She looked almost fragile, as if the emotions were the only things holding her together. Jane held Juliet's hand in a vice grip, patting it gently with her other hand, while assuring her I wasn't as scary as I looked. I smiled, trying to show her I was no threat, but there didn't look to be any easing her current stress level.

Every time I took a step I saw Juliet's eyes widen slightly, so I stopped and took a deep breath clearing my mind of everything but feeling. I felt her emotions, her conflict, her fright and pushed it away. I concentrated on the strength of my family and the love that they all had and wanted to give to this girl. The hope that we had in our hearts that she would be able to help us and even if she wasn't I was confident in our ability to help her live in a less frightening world.

She had been practically vibrating when I left the house and as I neared, with every ounce of effort I could muster, I poured reassurance and hope toward her. I could see her breathing start to calm and the tenseness in her body and face relax into a look of uncomfortable ease, but nothing like the stress she had been showing earlier.

I saw Emmett gently put his hand on her shoulder, "You okay Squirt?" he asked.

Suddenly I could feel her getting frantic again. "It's alright darlin', nobody's here to hurt you. My name's Jasper and I am trying to help you. You're a wee bit stressed by all of this and who could blame you. I'm trying to use my gift to help calm you, but you need to let it happen. Your safe..."

"Damn right your safe pip-squeak and if you weren't Jane would kick both of our asses, and run with you herself" Emmett added, trying to lighten the situation as only Emmett could.

I saw Juliet raise her eyebrow and I watched as a grin spread across her face. I felt a twinge of happiness taint her emotional state and amplified it as best I could.

"Yeah, I guess she could" Juliet muttered, her hair falling loosely across her face. She combed her fingers through her hair pushing it away. That was when I saw the slightly auburn color of her eyes. It was obvious she had been feeding on animals for the past few weeks while with Jane and Corin.

"When was the last time you fed, sugar? It might make you more comfortable to have something on your stomach." I suggested. "How would you feel if Jane and I took you hunting? It might help you relax a bit and we'd come back so you could start meeting people, at your pace of course."

From behind Juliet I saw Emmett give me a curt nod of agreement. The girl was not yet accustom to our food source and was probably experiencing a bit of blood-lust to go along with her other intense emotions.

"I'd like that" she said, quietly giving Jane a bit of a smile.

I took a moment to mentally send Edward a message about calling the wolves to keep them out of the woods for the next hour or so, just in case Paul was on his way back. We didn't need any incidents, even though Juliet knew what the wolves smelt like she was not as disciplined in hunting animals.

"Well, see you guys in a bit then... If I don't go check in with Rose she might kill me" Emmett said, casually excusing himself and sauntering into the house.

I moved toward Jane and Juliet and motioned for them to proceed, "Ladies, shall we?" Moments later we were on the hunt. Juliet's mood had changed considerably, which made me wonder if Bella's mood swings were associated with her half breed nature... I guess that would be something else to explore.


	224. Chapter 224

**Chapter 224 – Alec's POV**

Things had been interesting, to say the least, since the Cullen's departure and I had to admit I missed my sister more than I imagined I would. She was my soul confidant in the castle and it had been exceedingly lonely since her departure.

Aro of course was infuriated with us when we had returned without Jane and the Cullen's from the airport. He had taken his anger out on several pieces of the castle's internal architecture, that were in the process of being repaired as I walked the halls.

With the loss of Felix and Jane from the guard, along with Corin's betrayal, Aro was understandably keeping his own council. The castle felt like a darker and more foreboding place by the day and some of the more senior members of the guard had been sent in search of new talent. Caius didn't like feeling less protected, and without Jane, the top offensive weapon that we had possessed, he was feeling vulnerable.

To be honest, I was the most senior ranking member of the guard in the castle and that was only because Caius insisted that Atheadora be protected by someone capable. She hadn't left the castle since her abduction, so my time was basically split between the command center and the council chamber.

Reports from our members in the field were routed to a human manned call center, that handled all communications. Anything that I was unable to deal with personally, I brought to the council. I was basically the filter for information that was relevant to the council.

When Alexander called me from Moscow with news of my sister, I was surprised and after hearing what she was up to, made sure that Alexander was on the next flight to Italy. I was expecting them today, so once finishing my morning duties, I informed the front gate of our expected company and continued on with my daily tasks.

Mid afternoon I was called to the foyer to welcome several gentlemen dressed as overly obvious gangsters; Black suits, striped ties and dark sunglasses.

Alexander stepped forward "May I introduce Mikhail and Eldar of the Kosicov coven."

I nodded to the men, "Of course gentlemen, I am Alec, if you would follow me"

The eyes of the men widen with the mention of my name. I had to admit being intimidating to other vampires brought a satisfied smile to my lips. Now that I had found my mate, being superior to others of our kind was more important than ever. I needed to show I was able to protect and keep her over all others.

As I walked toward the council chamber with the two Russians behind me, followed by Alexander, my mind drifted to Oksana, my mate. From what she told me, her creator had been Mikhail. I owed him a certain small amount of gratitude for her immortality, but he would not hear it from me. The Russian immortals operated like the mafia, those in charge of certain cities, had those that worked under him, Generals, Captains, Lieutenants and the like. It was a complicated system, but it seemed to work for them.

As we entered the council chamber Aro, Marcus and Caius had been alerted to our guests and were awaiting our arrival. Aro looked impatient as our guests took their time entering the room. I presented Mikhail to the council because it would only be him to speak. Eldar was simply his bodyguard for the trip.

I saw Mikhail gawking around the room... it looked like he had never been to Voltera, which was not unheard of. A lot of the less influential immortals had never been called before the council, unless they had done something wrong.

"Tell us what you know of the betrayers Jane and Corin" Aro growled impatiently. I knew from the grimace on his face that he was not in the mood to wait for an answer. He got to his feet and descended the steps to stand menacingly before Mikhail.

The Russian stuttered trying to get words out of his mouth before Aro could become more enraged. "Ttttthhh...thhhhe girl Jane ... she came to my club looking for an immortal. She described the immortal and it's ability to us. My girl Sasha, told them of experiencing something strange in Saint Petersburg, that interested Corin. They took Sasha and ran off to the royal capital looking for this immortal." Mikhail said, quickly trying to avoid Aro's wrath.

Aro took a moment to appraise the Russian and then turned to ascend the stairs back and sat once again on his throne.

After a moment he pressed the tips of his fingers together and stared at the man before him "What type of abilities did this immortal have that Jane was looking for?" he asked calmly.

"Uh, well... she said something about a lizard... what lizard was it Eldar?" he asked, turning to his compatriot who stepped forward quickly. "A ummm chameleon master, those lizards with the mitten feet" he said, making the motion of holding his fingers together and wiggling his thumb to emulate a mitten.

This Eldar guy seemed about as smart as an ox, but his answer of chameleon seemed to interest Aro greatly.

Aro turned to Marcus and hissed something unintelligible before he turned back to address Mikhail.

"This chameleon, did Jane tell you where she knew her from?" Aro said calmly.

"No your eminence, she described the scent and abilities and it reminded me of something Sasha had told me months before. I thought nothing of it until Jane enquired about it. I left Sasha with Jane and Corin while I minded some business with the club. When I returned they insisted that Sasha accompany them to the capital. When I refused, they destroyed my club and Jane used her power on us, there was nothing we could do to stop her." Mikhail said, addressing Aro's concerns and adding as much detail as he could.

"And where is this Sasha now, I wish to speak with her" Aro asked, assuming Jane would not keep someone against her will. The Jane he knew would kill her or let her go, depending on what aid she had given her.

Mikhail growled "I do not know sir, but the girl is my property, if Jane still has her I want her back."

"Give us a moment please" Caius said, motioning for Aro and Marcus to join him. It was not unusual for them to conference during council, but this seemed different. I had an assumption of what chameleon vampire they were talking about, but to the best of my knowledge, the half breed Juliet was dead. If it was in fact her, the one that had escaped and eluded capture, the ancients would have no other recourse than to send the guard after Jane in order to find the mutant.

Moments later Aro and the others returned to announce their decision "Mikhail, the information you have brought to us today has pleased us greatly. If your property is found with Jane, it will be returned to you. As it stands, as our guest you will have first kill rights at feast tonight."

Before anyone had time to move, I heard Caius call to me "Alec, gather your team!"

I cringed at the thought of having to face down my sister over some mutant half breed. If the thing was alive, it was more vulnerable than most vampires, maybe I could track it down while it was alone and kill it, without involving Jane.

As for gathering my team, what a joke! None of them could come close to being able to handle Jane, for that matter if Jane was with Bella and the Cullen family, as I suspected, a team wouldn't cut it. With Jane, Corin, Edward, Alice, and the half breed on their side, no team I assembled would have a hope in Hell.

Forget a team, I needed and army.


	225. Chapter 225

_***** So sorry everyone for being so late. I pinched a nerve in my shoulder and typeing has been painful for me, but now that I am highly medicated I should be good for a while. No worries I will Never abandon this story as long as I have loyal readers. Love you all for your patronage and support.*****_

**Chapter 225 – Juliet's POV**

Jasper, oh sure... Jasper sounds like the name of a sleepy little town in South Carolina or the name of a tom-cat, prone to innocent bouts of trouble.

I was not expecting the battle scarred ,tall menacing blond man standing before me. At first glimpse, every molecule of my being was telling me to run, but I was suddenly overcome with a calmness I couldn't explain.

I didn't even hesitate when he suggested going hunting. It was strange feeling so comfortable with someone that looked like they wouldn't bat an eye at killing me. As we headed off into the surrounding wilderness, the voice in the back of my mind told me they were giving me yet another chance to run. I mean, why would they kill me if they wanted my help?

We all split off following different scents. I took down a medium sized deer before I started looking for more prey. I had to be careful not to wander into the hunting area of the others, so I kept aware of their scents. I had to admit I liked hunting animals, why I hadn't thought of it myself, I don't know.

Since the moment I woke and fed on my first human I felt guilty, but I was always told that we were the top of the food chain by the Volturi. I never questioned it, even when I escaped and lived on my own. I do admit that I tried not to feed as often as I had in the guard, it wasn't necessary. Now with hunting animals, I felt even less bound to them and their way of thinking, if that made any sense.

Before I was able to find more prey, I had the unmistakable feeling of something or someone watching me. I instantly reacted, running until I no longer felt the eyes upon me.

Being visible was dangerous. The fact I kept the same look for over a week was foreign to me. By instinct, I ducked into a void in a tree trunk and phased to match it's look and texture. When I transformed, I don't know why or how, but my scent masked itself too. That was the only way I avoided Demetri finding me, when I escaped the Volturi.

I stopped breathing entirely and stood completely still... a moment later I saw Jane come into my line of view.

"Juliet?" she whispered cautiously.

I could have screamed "Jane!you know better than to sneak up on me!" I growled, shifting back to my original form.

I might grumble at Jane, but it felt good to phase into something else, to not be the object of curiosity that Jane and her friends were making me. To not be bound to being the thing that I despised, to make myself into part of something living and beautiful, like a tree, not cold and dead like I truly was.

"Sorry, we should start heading back to the house, it's almost dawn" Jane said, wrapping her arm around my neck. "I am really glad your here no matter what, I don't care if you can't help the Cullen's, I am just so glad to have my friend back."

As we walked back toward the house Jasper met up with us. His reassuring feelings making me more confidant that I would be able to face the Cullen family.

Reconnecting with Jane had been one of the best things to happen to me in the many years since escaping Aro's tyranny. I remember being kidnapped by cloaked figures and waking up strapped to a table in a dark room, somewhere in the citadel of Voltera. I remember crying out until my throat was so parched no sound would come to my lips.

I don't remember the faces of any of the vampires that did this to me, my human memories of it all have faded away about the details. I do, however, remember when they injected the venom into my veins. I burned for days...

I never had a choice even to become food, I was chosen to be experimented upon. Whatever made me that lucky, nobody ever told me. When I did survive the change, they didn't know what to do with me. I was not a 'pure' vampire, I never experienced the driving blood lust for human blood like all newborns before had. I was useful because of my power, so I was basically made the pet of the guard. I was under constant supervision and never allowed out on my own.

The only friend I had in the world was Jane. We got along because we didn't try to compete with each other. Jane was someone that nobody messed with and I tried to remain invisible. Jane confided in me once that she would trade everything for the chance to be invisible for even a moment. This was Jane, the most powerful of our kind. She wanted to be like me, that surprised me to say the least.

I have to admit that I never felt the same, I never wanted to be like Jane. I wanted to be what I had been before, a human with a life and a family. There was no getting it back. If I had escaped and approached my family, it would have been as good as killing them with my own hands. Aro would never allow humans to know about us. So I allowed time for everyone I knew and loved to die before I tried to escape. I never told anyone, but I always sensed that Jane knew what I had been planning.

All these years later and I learn that she had kept that to herself, that she had protected me. I indeed owed her a debt of gratitude. So if I could do anything for these people, I would do it.

As we neared the house and jumped over a stream, I saw the house from the back for the first time. A great expanse of glass and light. I could see the light colors inside, a a few people moving around the largest room with the entirely glass wall.

My breath hitched as I realized I was about to meet them all and I instantly felt a rush of calmness pour over me.

"Don't worry, most of the family has gone hunting. Only my father, Carlisle, brother Edward and his mate Bella are in there. We don't want to overwhelm you, and we will take it at your pace, nobody here wants to make you uncomfortable." Jasper reassured me, his warm golden eyes reflecting in the light of the house.

"Can Jane stay?" I asked.

"I'm not going anywhere, I will be with you until you want me to leave you alone" Jane added, taking my hand in hers.

"Okay, lets not leave them waiting then" I said quietly, my apprehension still clinging to me. I knew there was no danger from these people, but still my senses wouldn't allow me to be completely at ease.

Before I knew it, my legs were carrying me forward across the grass and up the stairs to the back door, following closely behind Jasper and Jane.

They stopped several feet inside the door, where I hid myself quietly behind them. I have to admit, I had been shy as a human. I peaked out as Jasper stepped to one side, introducing me to his family.

Carlisle was standing in front of the fireplace, while Edward and Bella sat side by side on a couch a few feet away. All of them beautiful, kind looking and non-intimidating. The thing that struck me was their matching eyes. All the brilliant gold color of Jasper's, except for Bella's, who's eyes were a deep reddish amber color.

"Everyone this is Juliet" Jasper said, motioning for us to sit on the couch opposite Bella and Edward.

Jane squeezed my hand reassuringly, leading me to sit across from the closest thing to a relative I had. From what everyone had told me, Bella and I had a lot in common. I was sure they hadn't told me everything.

Bella leaned forward and said the words that made me realize deep inside that I was in the right place for once in my life and those words were, "thank you, thank you for coming... for everything."


	226. Chapter 226

**Chapter 226 – Edward's POV**

I felt the need to thank Juliet for coming every few minutes, but refrained from saying it aloud. She had travelled halfway around the world for my wife and children, I would never forget that.

"You know we have questions, but I expect you have them also. If there is anything that you would like to ask us Juliet, please don't hesitate. This will be a learning curve for all of us, however, my father Carlisle does have some expertise being a physician. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable in any way, so if you need a break, please just let us know." If I continued to talk, I knew I would begin to ramble. I looked to Carlisle to begin, as head of the family, in addition to Bella's doctor.

"Juliet you will have to forgive us if we just start firing questions at you, but the sooner we have answers, the better. I will be honest with you, the children's ageing is the thing that concerns us the most. Now Jane mentioned that you looked younger when she knew you. I must ask if you have continued to age since you left Voltera" Carlisle asked, sitting comfortably in his armchair.

Juliet looked terrified "Well I did age, but it was slowly. It took me several years to notice at all. It's not like I was staying many places that had mirrors, but I noticed it stopped several decades ago. I have been the same since then." she mumbled, wringing her hands together nervously.

"Did something happen around the time you stopped ageing? Were you bitten?" Carlisle prompted her.

Juliet's eyes narrowed almost immediately "How did you know that? I never told anyone." she gasped.

"There's no need to be alarmed. Bella woke from her initial change with a heartbeat, after testing we found that she had become immune to the venom that changed her. Because of that she retained some human traits, such as a heartbeat, the ability to age and some hunger for human food."my father explained, seeing Juliet's concern.

"I never felt my heart beat after I was changed. I don't find human food as repulsive as most, but I have never tried eating it since I changed." Juliet explained.

"The bite you received could have stopped any ageing process your body was going through, but that bite in itself could have killed you. You are extremely lucky my dear." Carlisle said, smiling to Jasper who was sitting beside Juliet and Jane.

Both Jane and Juliet looked relieved and I felt the emotions that Jasper was flooding through the room.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?" I said, directing it toward both Juliet and Carlisle. They nodded and I tightened my grip around Bella's waist, as if to reassure her.

"This may sound like a strange question Juliet, but do you ever... do you ever get tired... ever sleep?" I asked, as Bella looked up at me hopefully and back to Juliet.

Juliet looked as if someone had slapped her across the face. She shook her head slightly as she responded. "I haven't thought about that for years... I mean at first I thought it was because I was an abomination. Vampires don't need to sleep, so after every mission I hid myself away somewhere nobody could find me and slept. I didn't know what was wrong with me, and there wasn't anyone to ask."

Bella leaned forward pulling out of my grasp slightly, she cocked her head to one side "how did you cope? Being so different must have been terrible for you."

Bella's concern seemed to be reflected amongst all of those gathered in the room, including Jane. "Jules, why didn't you tell me? I could have guarded you to make sure nobody found you or made sure nobody disturbed you in your room. You could have trusted me!" Jane exclaimed, more hurt than anything by the tone of her thoughts.

"Jane, if anyone found out they would have destroyed me, of course I trust you, but if Aro found out I had to sleep and couldn't pass for a 'real' vampire, I would have never seen the light of day again!" Juliet's words were understood around the room and Jane nodded solemnly. She knew her friend had a reason for her silence and a good one at that.

"You said you haven't thought about sleeping in years, does that mean it doesn't happen anymore?" Jasper asked, getting us back on course.

"I've learned to control it... it's linked to your power, or didn't you know that?" Juliet asked.

"How do you mean it's linked to her power, what does Bella's shield have to do with it?" I asked, tightening my arm around Bella's waist once again, hearing a comforting sigh from her lips.

"Well, when I ran from Voltera I kept changing my form every hour or so for almost a week straight. I was so paranoid that Demetri might be able to find me. I was constantly on edge and watching my back. When I finally found someplace safe, which turned out to be a cave in the back woods of Serbia, my body just gave out. I woke up a week later, that was when I realized that my power to cloak myself was linked to my need to sleep. Since then I try to only phase for a few hours at a time... and I haven't had to sleep in years. If I did use my power for days on end like I did back then, I am sure I would have to sleep. It's as if it pulls all your energy with it, but I think that might be part of what makes my power so unique. The fact that I am not a real vampire I mean... do you think that is possible?"

I let Carlisle field that question and thought back to all the times Bella had needed to sleep. All of them had been shortly after she had used her power. Other than her forced bed rest during her pregnancy, but that taxing of her strength could be attributed to the children.

I didn't mind Bella sleeping, it was actually something I loved. I loved watching her sleep, her constant breaths, her calmness, her beauty. I knew that it bothered Bella needing to, but I never complained. Now if we knew the cause, she could be more cautious. Her shield drained her strength and that, in her mind, kept her away from me, and away from our daughters.

"Bella, I think this might be worth exploring if your up for it" Carlisle's voice broke me out of my retrospect.

"Wait, what? Is that even safe Carlisle?" I growled, pulling Bella even closer than she had been, anything that was a danger to Bella was off limits, Carlisle knew better.

"Not right now of course, but testing if Bella's shield drains her strength is something that would give us definitive answers. Bella of course needs to be healthy and ready for it if we do attempt it." Carlisle said, in his doctor voice, that was thinking more clinically than fatherly.

Before I had time to raise more objections, I began to hear the familiar voice of Alice's thoughts running toward the house. She was trying not to think about something that she urgently wanted to tell us.

I quickly kissed Bella on the cheek and whispered in her ear that I would be right back, excusing myself to the rest of the room. I hated to leave Bella, but I didn't want Alice spooking our guest. I could tell that Juliet was still anxious and I did not want her to leave before all of our questions were answered.

I leapt off the back deck and ran to intercept my sister before she could come within the listening range of the vampires in the house.

After a few minutes Alice was in front of me with Esme, Carmen and Eleazar on her heals.

"Alice? What's going on?" I asked, grabbing her by the shoulders. Alice's eyes had a slightly glassy look as if she were still looking into the future.

"Alice!" I growled shaking her slightly. Esme's look of concern was mirrored on the faces of Eleazar and Carmen.

The glassiness disappeared from her eyes almost immediately. "Oh Edward... the Volturi" she moaned, opening her thoughts once again to me. That was when I saw everything, Alec, Aro, the Russians, all of it.

"How long?" I asked, concerned about my family's safety, we needed to be able to form a plan.

Alice looked up at me her eyes shining with unshod tears, "no more than a week."


	227. Chapter 227

**Chapter 227 – Bella's POV**

After Edward's unexpected exit, I had to admit, I was nervous about how to keep the conversation going, but as if they knew, only minutes later the twins began to stir. I wondered if I should excuse myself until Carlisle spoke up, "Is that my grandchildren that I hear?" he asked thoughtfully.

I smiled giving him, a slight nod, "I do believe it is 'grandpa' or should I call you 'old man'?" I joked, looking to Jasper to see a huge smile across his face.

As I got to my feet I was about to ask Jasper to join me and help me bring the girls downstairs. After thinking for a moment I reconsidered.

"Jane, would you and Juliet like to help me with the girls? It's not all that exciting, but you could meet them." I suggested.

Juliet was on her feet almost immediately "Are you sure, I wouldn't want to intrude, but I would love to meet them."

I muffled a giggle as Jane got to her feet. "As if I could stop you now and I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to meet them, although I should warn you, diaper duty could be involved" I said, rounding the corner and heading up the stairs.

Juliet seemed to have calmed down considerably since Jasper had taken her to hunt and we spent time talking about her abilities. Her defences were dropping by minuscule amounts, but it was noticeable. She looked comfortable for the first time since I had met her not so many hours ago.

The impression I got from Juliet, was of a woman that valued honesty and truth more than anything. She also didn't trust easily, but we could work on that. Jane was able to lower her defences with us and I am sure it would take time, but eventually Juliet could feel like family too.

Juliet and Jane joined me on the landing outside Edwards room as I turned the doorknob and heard the lock gently click, the sound of happy giggles filled the air.

Carlie and Renesmee were sitting up in their beds waiting for me.

"How are my girls this morning? Good morning my loves" I cooed softly, as I walked into the room. Their skin glowed in the morning sun and their eyes sparkled as they lifted their arms toward me, as if asking to be picked up.

I wrapped my arms around each girl in turn, lifting them gently out of their confinement. They were getting heavier every day, which meant they were growing even as I laid them both down on the bed.

Without looking up I asked, "Jane would you mind grabbing two diapers out of the basket under the desk for me." I could hear Jane rummaging around as I gently tickled the babies bellies making them laugh.

I caught sight of Juliet still standing in the doorway, "It's alright you can come over and see them, they don't bite... well they don't bite often." I clarified, motioning for her to come closer.

"They are so beautiful" she gasped, moving slightly closer. "How...how is this possible, I mean I've never thought that it was possible."

"Nobody thought it was possible, but these kids are real. I saw Bella pregnant and everything." Jane said, handing me diapers and a container of baby powder.

We began talking about anything and everything involving babies. Jane and Juliet were very young when they were changed, but their curiosity was all encompassing. They wanted to know everything from the babies diet, to how fast they were growing, what it felt like to have them inside me and hundreds of more questions.

All three of us were sitting on the bed, with the girls watching us and crawling back and forth between all three.

Before I heard him, Jasper appeared in the room holding bottles "I thought some little people around here might be hungry" he said with a slight southern drawl.

Carlie and Renesmee's heads snapped around at the sound of his voice and their hands reached out toward the bottles. At least my girls knew what they wanted. Jasper handed the bottles to them quickly, not wanting Carlie to pry them out of his hands and float them across the room.

"Thanks Jasper, your a lifesaver" I said, pulling Carlie against my chest.

"Hey, would I let my nieces starve? I have to admit they were sending out some very 'hungry' feelings that made my job easier. Eh peanut?" he asked Renesmee, tousling her hair slightly. She giggled when he did, looking up at Jasper fondly.

As Jasper turned to leave I handed Carlie off to Juliet and went after him, meeting him on the landing outside the door.

Jasper must have seen the look in my eyes and immediately answered the question I hadn't asked, whispering as quietly as he could, "don't worry, I am going to look for him now. He probably just ran across the scent of a mountain lion, there is nothing to concern yourself about." He squeezed my shoulder and headed downstairs.

I joined Jane and Juliet in the bedroom and suggested we get the girls dressed and head outside for awhile. As I picked out two outfits that Alice would probably find completely unacceptable, I couldn't keep my thoughts from drifting back to Edward.

Where was he and why was it taking him so long to get home?

As we carried the girls downstairs, Carlisle met us on the back deck reading a book. "Ladies... do you mind if I join you" he asked.

"Of course not Grandpa, but I warn you the girl talk might drive you away" I said, grinning as we all walked across the lawn.

"I have to admit that I do have ulterior motives. You never had a chance to allow me insight into your experiences from pregnancy. I do apologize for eavesdropping on your conversation earlier, but I couldn't help it. Also I would like to continue our discussion from earlier and hopefully Juliet will agree to some testing." He said hopefully, glancing at Juliet who nodded subtly.

Her agreeing in any respect to be poked and prodded was a good sign. It meant that she was allowing her defences to fall a little further. I was ecstatic inside, feeling that we might eventually be getting somewhere.

All of us talked about mundane things, watching the girls play in the grass. I was enjoying myself more than I had in a long time, with no stress or expectations. Knowing that my sleeping might be a normal reaction to my talent was like lifting a weight off my shoulders. Having Juliet there was relaxing, because I could see her dropping her shields and becoming enamoured with our children. The only thing that was bothering me in any respect was the absence of Edward.

All of a sudden a change in the wind brought the scent of someone familiar.

Carlisle looked disappointed because his conversation with Juliet would be coming to an end. "I thought they would have been here earlier to be honest" Carlisle said, getting to his feet.

I could practically feel the energy coming from the forest as Seth, Paul and Jacob jumped the river. "I will give you all some time to visit, I will be in my office." Carlisle said, as he headed back to the house.

Paul headed straight for Jane and pulled her immediately into his arms. Jacob and Seth approached me cautiously like they always did and I took a moment to introduce them to Juliet, who looked a bit taken back at the three huge native boys bearing down on us. I would leave explaining the whole imprinting thing to her till later. She seemed to be relaxed in Paul's presence, so she accepted Jacob and Seth, even though she seemed slightly on edge.

"So, what are all you beautiful women up to today?" Jacob asked, pulling Renesmee into his arms, giving her a big dimpled smile.

Before I could answer I heard the snap of a twig and turned to see Edward crossing the river. I practically ran full force into his arms and he pulled me tight against his chest. I looked up to see him staring at me and glancing over to look at the children, he didn't say anything.

"Edward, what's wrong?"


	228. Chapter 228

**_*** Sorry so late everyone, I have been sick. On the bright side my shoulder is better so I can write once again *yay me* Anyhow... hope you like it!***_**

Chapter 228 – Edward's POV

When I met up with Alice and she told me about the Volturi coming, I fought the instinct to run immediately to Bella's side, to protect her and my children. I would tell her of course, but one day, one single day without worry was something I had not been able to provide her. As we spoke with Juliet earlier, Jasper told me how Bella's anxiety was abating and how she was feeling more like her old self. I didn't want to throw a wrench into the works again so soon.

"Alice, the Volturi are still weak. We have more vampires in the house at the moment than the guard has among their ranks. Why would they come here now? They can't possibly think they can harm us, can they?" I asked bewildered.

"Edward, what I am seeing is disjointed. I think they are making hard and fast decisions to keep me from catching on to the overall plan. What I do know is that the Russian vampires, that Jane and Corin ran into in Moscow, are involved. We have no way to know what abilities they may have, it looks like a large group of them will be coming with what is left of the guard." Alice explained, as the rest of us listened intently.

"What do the Russians have to gain from any of this? They never had an interest in Juliet, she was invisible to them." Esme asked, her mind flashing around different scenarios that didn't seem to make sense.

"The head of the Russians said something about Jane taking something that didn't belong to her, does that make sense to anyone?" Alice asked, giving me a pleading look.

"The only thing I can think of is that girl Sasha, that helped them find Juliet in Saint Petersburg. Mikhail seemed to think of her as property, from what I understand vampire slavery is still a practice observed in some areas. If Sasha was his slave, then he will want her back." I explained, looking to Eleazar, who was wanting to add something.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but from what you all have told us, Sasha took off in the back woods of Russia. What are we going to do when we can't produce his missing 'property'? I don't think he is going to settle for a rain check." Eleazar mentioned somewhat sarcastically.

"You're right, Sasha and whatever she was to this Mikhail person is irrelevant. She is gone. Now what can we do to get out of this situation?" I asked, my extended family standing around me.

Before anyone could answer we heard Emmett, Rose and Kate approaching out of the east. "Hey everyone, we got the bat signal and got here as quick as we could" Emmett joked. Sometimes my brother had no idea how inappropriate his humor was.

Em could obviously see the look of annoyance on my face and dropped his cheerful mood and became more serious.

"So what's the plan? They might not be the same old Volturi, but Alec is still dangerous right? I don't personally look forward to being frozen for half a day again." Emmett said, unconsciously shivering at the thought.

"Alice" I said, turning to meet my sister's gaze. "Do you have any idea of how many we should expect?" I asked, hoping we had the numbers to at least put forth a reasonable defense.

"It's not clear yet, they haven't decided how many to send" Alice croaked out, her thoughts were frantic, worrying about everything from the family, to the people of Forks.

"Alice, we can't worry about all of that yet. We need more information before we can act." I said, wrapping an arm around Alice's tiny shoulders trying to comfort her.

"So what are we going to do?" Kate asked.

"I think we need to let Bella, Carlisle, Jasper, Jane and Juliet in on all of this. I know it's not ideal and we don't want to scare Juliet off, but she needs to know what is coming just as much as the rest of them. She has the right to decide to leave or stay and help. I need to get back to Bella, and I'd like to hear Carlisle's thoughts before we make any decisions."

Esme was on my side wanting to get home as soon as possible, while Emmett and Eleazar were discussing tactics in taking down the Volturi. Kate and Carmen seemed to think that if Bella received the proper training, she might be able to hold off the Volturi for an indefinite time. While Rosalie argued Emmett's ideas were completely insane and Alice tried to see more of what the Volturi were planning. My head was ready to explode.

Before we knew it a full blown discussion had erupted in the middle of the forest miles from home. We were so loud that none of us even heard Jasper's approach until his shrill whistle brought us all to attention.

"Hey! What the hell is going on out here" Jasper growled.

As Eleazar informed Jasper of the situation I could hear my brother's thoughts loud and clear. Bella was worried as to what was keeping me and the twins were awake and waiting for me. I bit back the compulsion to take off until I heard Jasper tell me to "go for god's sake."

With that I was gone like a flash. I hated leaving Bella alone for any period of time. I knew Jane, Juliet and Carlisle were there to take care of her and the girls, but I felt empty without her near me.

I could hear the giggling laughs of my children before I could see them and smelled the distinct scent of werewolf. Of course that was to be expected, Jacob and Seth hadn't seen the girls in a day.

As I crossed the stream Bella jumped up off the ground and raced to me. She looked radiant as the sun's rays bounced off her skin, every time I saw her she was more beautiful, if that was even possible.

She ran into me wrapping her arms around me like she was holding on for dear life.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked, looking up into my eyes.

I could tell she needed to hunt by the darkness of her eyes, but I also knew what I needed to tell her. I knew the others would be following closely behind me.

I smiled gently at my mate's face, failing to hide my anxiety. I wrapped my arm around her and motioned toward the house "I missed you too love..." I said, kissing her gently on the forehead. "There's something we need to talk about, but I think everyone should be together."

Bella looked confused, but nodded in agreement, she knew I wasn't hiding things from her and she seemed comforted in that fact.

"Carlisle, would you mind joining us?" I asked, as we neared the house. I heard his reply come deep from inside the house that he would join us immediately.

As we neared the remainder of our guests, who were completely enthralled in the goings on of our daughters. Carlie was levitating her now empty bottle to the amusement of Seth, who gently bounced her on his knee.

As I neared with Bella, both girls looked up extending their arms toward us, which drew the attention of everyone else.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" Jacob asked, holding Renesmee up for me to take her. I took my daughter from Jacob as she happily gurgled.

Carlisle was almost to us, as I heard the others returning across the stream and heading toward the group.

"Something has come up that is going to effect all of us. Jacob, if you don't mind representing the wolves in this we would appreciate it." I said, pulling Bella closer.

Everyone by that point had stopped what they were doing and looked toward Bella and myself. There was no point in beating around the bush, but I was glad that Jasper was here to assess Juliet and everyone else's emotional stability.

"Alright, well there is no good way to say this so I'll just get on with it." I said, lowering a squirming Renesmee back to the grass.

"Alice has had a vision, involving the Volturi." That was when I paused, waiting for all hell to break loose.


	229. Chapter 229

_*****Sorry it's taken so long everyone I will try to do better next time*****_

**Chapter 229 – Bella's POV**

Not again was all I could think, the Volturi couldn't do this again, I wouldn't let them near my family. I started feeling flustered, my anger building. I could feel my shield building from inside of me. I was about to bolt away from Edward and my family before I hurt anyone, when I heard the oddest sound.

I turned to see Jane clutching her chest, the laughter coming from her was deep and breathless. We all watched her gasping, trying to speak again. "Oh my god, he can't be this egotistical. Aro knows we are stronger than him. Is he intent on sacrificing the entire guard?" she spat, her eyes almost manic in their movement.

"Jane, we don't know what Aro is thinking by this, but the Russians are involved. It seems you made some enemies while searching for Juliet in Russia. Alice saw the Russians as being a pivotal part of this decision." Edward explained, pulling me against his chest.

"No! This is ridiculous, he is sacrificing my brother for some stupid vendetta!" Jane cried spinning out of Paul's grasp.

"Jane, Stop!" Carlisle cried out. "This isn't helping us, we need to know what you know about the Russians. What type of powers do they have? What are their weaknesses?"

Jane didn't even slow down as she ran into the forest encircling the house. It was obvious to everyone that she was so angry that nobody would be able to reason with her. Paul looked pained, I could see that he wanted to follow her, but at a time like this I don't think Jane would be adverse to harming anyone. I found myself pitying any prey that might cross her path.

After a few minutes Paul relented, "I had better go after her" he groaned. Juliet volunteered to go with him, but he refused saying he didn't want anyone, other than himself getting injured.

I was surprised that Juliet were reacting so well. She, out of all of us had the most to be afraid of in the Volturi. The way she was turned against her will, suffering the pain of burning for longer than normal and then being treated like a lower class citizen. On top of all of that, she was hunted when she escaped, as far as she knew Aro was still looking for her.

What escaped me was that she didn't look like she wanted to bolt. She had actually remained sitting, rolling a ball gently across the grass to Seth and Carlie. She looked almost serene in this setting, like she had finally found her place.

"I have heard rumors about the abilities of the Russian vampires, but nothing concrete. You will have to wait for Jane to calm down to be able to get any real information about them." Juliet said, looking up at us for a reaction.

"We need to be ready to encounter them without insider information, of course it would be a benefit. Alice believes they will be here within the week, we can't afford any delay." Jasper insisted. He was in full military mode, as I had seen him when the newborns attacked last year.

"The first thing that needs to be decided is how to keep the children safe. They can't stay here during a full blown battle" Edward said, tightening his grasp around my waist. He was right of course, but the only people we trusted to keep them safe would undoubtedly be involved in the fighting.

Carlisle stepped forward "There is no real proof that they are coming to harm us or the children, we just need to be prepared in case. I know Aro's record is not spotless by any stretch of the imagination..."

"Hold the heck on Doc!" Jacob interrupted "The leach was about to have Seth and me eaten and that would have really sucked, on top of that he ordered the death of your entire family... not spotless, Yeah! That's a friggin joke!"

"Stop it!" I growled "This is doing us no good, we need to take account of what we have that can help us. I don't want us caught unaware like we were with the newborns. If not for Seth and Edward, I would have been dead, I am not willing to risk my children like that... I need us to have a plan!" I hissed. I could feel my anger building by the moment, it frightened me to the core that our children could be harmed.

"Shhhhh Love it's alright, but you are correct. We can't afford to underestimate the Volturi. They still have formidable weapons at their disposal. Alec is of course the strongest, but Renata could be assigned to protect him and then any attack we attempt would fail. Her shield would keep us away from him" Edward advised the group.

"Yes, but Aro never goes anywhere without Renata, he would not give up his own protection for Alec. I am more concerned about Alexandra, she can interfere with Alice's ability and we might not see the attack coming." Jasper pointed out. We had been caught unaware when Alexandra was new to the Volturi. Alice hadn't seen them abducting me or the others. The idea of Alexandra or the Volturi abducting my children chilled me to the bone.

"We can't forget about Aro's backup... the guard members that don't normally accompany them. Like Corin, they are on call to the guard when needed. Chelsea, Afton, Santiago along with Demitri are strong in their own ways" Carlisle explained, looking to Corin for input.

Corin stood and faced us all "Carlisle is right, I have seen them all at work and in their own they are unique, but their abilities can be used to unnatural ends. Chelsea can manipulate relationships, I have seen her tear apart some less committed couples, but she specializes in unbinding the ties of families. She used to kidnap children by convincing their parents that they are unloved. She enjoyed the blood of the young."

I swallowed back the venom in my mouth in disgust. Chelsea sounded like the monsters that you believe as a child lived under your bed. I hugged Reneesme tightly to my chest, as she playfully pulled on Jacob's fingers.

"Santiago has not real power, but reminds me strongly of Felix, with his manipulation, hate and deception. Neither of them are as much a risk to us as Afton, He is Chelsea's mate, but his ability varies drastically from hers. He has the power of illusion, he can make you think that the trees are closing in on you or that you are alone, even though surrounded by your family. His trickery has been the downfall of several covens, but I believe Bella's shield would be able to withstand him." Corin explained, pausing for us to take it all in.

Of course, she was right my shield would be the thing that would turn everything in our favor. I sighed heavily feeling the tension flow out of me.

I felt Edward straighten behind me ,"Bella's shield is powerful, but it's vulnerable, we have to develop a contingency plan that excludes her shield. She can't possibly be expected to protect us all for an extended period of time. It will exhaust her."

I was livid, he was talking for me again, trying to protect me like something breakable and mortal. I gritted my teeth and released Renesmee into the arms of Jacob, who must have seen the look on my face.

"Well I don't know about everyone else but I am starving, can we move this closer to the kitchen everybody?" Jacob said, practically lifting Seth to his feet and starting off toward the house.

"Uh yeah, starving" Seth added "You have any of that lasagna left over from the other night Esme?"

Esme responded that she thought she could find some, as the remainder of the family and our guests collected their things and headed toward the house quietly.  
I felt Edward pull away from me to follow, but I stood firm. I was not about to have a yelling match in front of my children. Edward and I however needed to get this out. If he wanted to treat me like a human, I was going to show him just how much of a vampire I truly was.

"Edward... we need to talk"


	230. Chapter 230

**Chapter 230 – Edward's POV**

I couldn't understand what I might have said to make Bella so irritated. She told me that we needed to talk and disappeared into the forest, opposite to where Jane vanished. I was thankful for that, because running into an upset Jane, with Bella being annoyed with me, was my idea of hell.

I followed Bella at a comfortable pace. I could understand that she wanted to talk to me out of earshot of the remainder of the family, and watched as Bella leaped and ran gracefully though the trees. I still couldn't believe that she was mine, that we were spending our immortality together.

I couldn't describe in words how much I loved this woman, the mother of my children. However my brain could not get past the fact that she was annoyed with me. I went over the entire conversation we had in my mind and still I could not see what would have spawned this response in her.

As we neared the clearing that surrounded the cottage, she spun quickly to face me.

"Why did you do that?" she growled, her reddish amber eyes piercing my soul.

"Sorry, what did I do?" I asked, admittedly dumbfounded for the moment.

Bella breathed out a huge sigh and gritted her teeth, "I can't believe... do you?... how could you?... ARG! MEN!" she yelled, stomping off toward the cottage.

"Bella wait, talk to me please... I want to know what I did to get you this upset!" I called after her not approaching too closely, she was still considered a newborn after all.

Several paces ahead she stopped and took a breath before turning to face me again. "You can't see that you under minded me in front of your entire family! You basically told everyone I was incapable of using my shield. You said it in front of everybody, our family, Jake and the pack and even the freeking Denali!" she seethed.

"I am quite capable of knowing what I am and am not able to do Edward and I don't need you telling people how fragile and inept I am." she was pacing back and forth, not meeting my eyes as she spoke. I could practically see the anger radiating from her.

"If I want to protect My family and friends using My power that is up to Me!, not you and definitely not Carlisle, Me!" she spat.

"I fully intend to be of use during the battle, no matter what you say. Alec is too big of a threat and the others that Corin described, their abilities could tear us apart without me. I will not sit on the sidelines while my family faces death... Not again!" I could see the terror in her eyes, the venom making her eyes shine as if she could cry.

"You can't protect me from everything Edward. I kept myself alive for seventeen years without your interference and I'm damn well going to live without it now."

"Bella, please... that's not what I meant, love... well it was in a sense, but I only want you to be safe" I shouted, my voice flooding over hers. I took a few steps forward trying to close the space between us.

"Edward, you can't always protect me, I'm not human. I can protect myself!" she growled, throwing up her arms in disgust, turning away from me again, stomping off toward the cottage.

"Will you please let me explain?" I shouted, closing the distance between us in several quick strides. I reached out to grab her shoulder, but decided against it. As a newborn she could rip my arm off without even really thinking about it.

"I couldn't stand to loose you, it's not something I can turn off. My brain is programmed to protect my mate and I will do everything within my power to keep you and the girls safe!" I hissed, trying to calm myself, my inner beast wanting to snatch up Bella and the girls and hide them in the farthest reaches of the earth.

"Is it so wrong of me to want you to be the one to protect our children? To stay out of the fight, in case something goes wrong, so our girls won't grow up as orphans. I'm not ready to lose you all. Yes, it might be selfish and desperate and wrong..."

"Don't do that!" she screamed, lunging menacingly at me. I instinctively jumped back, landing in a defensive pose.

"Do not try to dazzle your way out of this with apologies and attempting to placate my ego! I know you want me and the girls safe, but is it not my right to decide my own actions? I need to be part of this Edward. I can't watch the people I love going off to fight for me again, you can't ask me to do that." she croaked, her breaths becoming ragged as she crumbled to the ground.

Instantly I was at her side pulling her sobbing form into my arms. I held her as the pain and fear of the last several months flowed through her. Feeling her sobbing against my chest helped me to realize what she had sacrificed, what she had given me and what I had not yet, or will ever be able to repay.

As her wails turned softer I leaned down to whisper in her ear my realization. I was trying to hold her back because I couldn't live in a world without her, but a world where she was not able to be herself was even a more destitute place than I could imagine..."I won't ask... I won't, I will never ask you to chose between our family or our children, you are my mate, my partner, but I don't own you, just be patient with me, I'm a little old fashioned..."

Her eyes flashed to mine and in a heartbeat her arms wrapped themselves around my neck, her fingers threading through my hair. Our lips met in a kiss so fierce that it practically took my breath away. My hands instinctively pulled her hard against me, my fingers twining though her lush mahogany hair. I was losing myself in her, when she suddenly pulled away and wriggled out of my arms.

"You will always be my mate, my Edward... I want you to be my prince, my knight in shining armor, but I'm not some damsel in distress. One of these days I am going to be just as old as you are now and I will still not be as breakable as a human. You have to trust me to make my own mistakes, whether they are foolish or not. I need you to back me up, not conspire against me." she said idly, playing with the hair at the back of my neck.

"I don't think I can let you do foolish things without warning you, it's not in my nature" I said, pulling her arm from my neck and kissing it gently.

"Edward, I wouldn't expect anything else" she whispered, giving me a half grin.

"You know, I could have gone the rest of my life without hearing the name "Volturi" ever again" I groaned, pulling her into a hug. She nodded in agreement.

"I have to be completely honest Bella, I made the suggestion that we think of contingencies that didn't involve you, because I knew that you were afraid for the children" I admitted.

Bella's head immediately rose and her eyes met mine. "I could hear by Jasper's thoughts how anxious you became when the girls were mentioned, I, well you know how it is when I answer someone else's thoughts, sometimes the explanation gets lost. I do not think you're weak or inept in any sense of the word. You are the strongest woman I have ever encountered in my entire existence." I whispered into her ear.

I kissed her forehead as she smiled up at me "I'm sorry for being so silly, it just seemed like you were treating me like I was a fragile human again and I couldn't stand it. My emotions are so... intense, and I know you worry about me. I didn't want you to lose faith in me." she said, her words no more than a whisper.

"Never, I will never lose my trust in you" I murmured between kisses.

Bella looked up at me and peered into my eyes, something I had seen her do on only a few occasions. "Something else is on your mind, please tell me what it is" she said, practically staring me down.

"Let's go have a seat" I suggested moving toward the cottage, we hadn't stayed there in a few days, but the hominess was comforting as we walked though the doorway hand in hand.

It was my turn to tell her the whole truth, what had been bothering me for a few days. As Bella made herself comfortable on the couch I paced wringing my hands involuntarily "It's something Juliet said, that got me thinking."

I quickly sat beside Bella "She said that the longer she used her power the more sleep she needed. I have noticed a similarity with you, when you used your power in Voltera, when we escaped you slept the longest, compared to when you trained with Corin or when you used it simply out of reflex."

I could see the understanding in Bella's eyes "What I am concerned about is, that if you were forced to use your ability for an extended period of time during a long standoff with the Volturi, what the response would be. Bella, humans can die from overexertion, what is there to say that you can't? I can't allow you to risk yourself like that, because I know you will use your very last breath to protect this family."

Bella simply looked at me her eyes connecting with mine, taking in every word I was saying.

"Alright..." she whispered

"I want to do what's right for us, for our family... we should talk to the others about this" Bella admitted confidently, she seemed to be comfortable with what I had confided in her. I had come completely clean with my fears for her and the girls, and I felt free.

It was if all the worries I had about everything in my life were lifting and all I could see was the clear and blinding future and it was beautiful, and good, and attainable.


	231. Chapter 231

*****Thanks for bearing with me everyone my computer is back up and I am back to writing I hope to get the next chapter up soon. **

**Thanks for all your support when my computer blew up on me.*****

**Chapter 231 – Edward's POV**

"Bella, wait" I mumbled, closing the door of the cottage behind us. "I know it was not my place to keep the idea of you staying behind with the children to myself. I just want you and the girls to be safe. That is all I have ever wanted. There is nothing in this world that will ever keep me from trying to protect you. I need you to know that it's not just me being over protective, it's my nature."

Bella returned to face me, her hand caressing the side of my face. "I know Edward and I realize that I am still…. Well that these emotions…. Ugh, why is it so hard to tell you that I feel like my brain is on overload all of the time." she growled.

"I feel like you're trying to control me and that feeling makes me lash out at you and I don't mean it. I just can't seem to turn it off. I mean compared to how protective you were of me when I was human, you have mellowed out considerably. Why can't I just let things go?" she sighed loudly, throwing her hands up.

"Bella it's not just you, but I can tell you that a newborn feels like that. When we are newborns we feel invincible, as if everything in the world is within our reach. If someone even suggests we are wrong, it's a defensiveness you can't control takes over. I know, I have felt it, you're still a newborn and I will never fault you in feeling how you do. We just have to talk about it like we did today." I said, pulling her tightly against my chest.

"I also promise to be more forthcoming with you. I find that with my gift, I don't realize I am doing it, I guess it goes along with being mated…. We both need to adjust for what that is, and what it means to each other. We are both learning, and we might have arguments or make mistakes, but this is new to both of us." I said, kissing the top of her head, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

Bella immediately pushed herself onto her toes and kissed me passionately, wrapping her arms around my neck pulling herself against me. It felt like it had been forever since I had time alone with Bella. Her lips against mine felt like fire, her body so tiny and strong, felt warm and soft against me.

I growled, grabbing Bella's waist, hoisting her against me, her legs immediately wrapped around my waist, never breaking our kiss. I pressed us against the door of the cottage, trying to get more friction against her sexy body. Bella paused, hearing the wood groan slightly against our weight.

"Mmmm… Edward the door…" she groaned, pulling her lips away from my mouth slightly.

"Uh huh" I grunted, sucking and nibbling her neck.

Bella must have reached the doorknob in order to keep me from crashing through the door, or shredding it into a pile of splinters. Because, before I knew it we were falling through the open door of the cottage. At the last instant my hands jetted out from Bella's hair to brace us against the floor.

The beautiful sound of Bella's giggle broke the silence as she rolled me over straddling my waist.

"It seems when you have a certain something on your mind you're almost as clumsy as I was as a human. You know you're never going to live this down Mr. Cullen" she laughed, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Edward, we need to get back…" she groaned,as I grabbed hold of her hips.

"Not so fast…. Come here..." I growled, snaking my hand up and around her back, pulling her lips down to mine.

That was when the most annoying sound brought me out of my revelry. My phone had to have rung at least three times before Bella pulled it out of my pocket.

"It's Alice" she said between kisses.

I growled "Throw the phone away" pushing her hand grasping the phone toward the door. I felt Bella pulling away and hissed quietly not wanting Bella to move. I heard the beep as she pressed the talk button on my phone.

"Hi Alice…. Yeah he's right here, but he doesn't look too happy with you…. Okay I'll get a bag packed…. Sure, bye" Bella chirped, handing the phone to me.

Bella got up as I reluctantly let her go, my head knocking against the floor. "Alice, somebody had better be dead…. Oh wait, we already are!" I growled.

Alice: "Edward, you two need to get back here, we only have a few days to figure this crap out and your libido is just going to have to wait. Besides that the girls are looking for you. I know Bella wants to get in some training with Corin on her shield and Jasper is going all Major Whitlock on me, don't be surprised if the garage is barricaded by the time you get back!"

"Alice, could it not have waited a few more minutes?" I hissed

Alice: "Well, not to give you an ego boost, because I know you don't need a bigger ego, but it wasn't going to be a few minutes. So take a quick cold shower and get your little blood sucking behinds back here. You know how Jasper gets when it comes to my safety, it's like ten times worse because of his nieces, so you had better come help me wrangle him in, because Edward Anthony Cullen, you owe me and I will come get you if I don't see you getting here within the next fifteen minutes. I don't care if you're butt naked….. okay, love you, bye bye!"

I clicked my phone closed and tossed it to the closest chair, sighing loudly.

I saw Bella come out of the girl's room from my position on the floor with a diaper bag. I rolled over into a sitting position "She got to you too eh?" I grumbled.

"Edward, Alice has a point and we do have tonight…. I want to get back to my babies" she said, taking some of our daughters favourite snack food from the cupboard.

"Looks like your packing for a while…" I said finally, getting to my feet.

"Alice suggested that the girls go visit Charlie for a bit this afternoon while we figure things out. Sue is going to help him keep them entertained. They are probably about due for a nap right about now anyhow." She smiled; I could tell she was happy that her father would get some time with the girls. I knew that she would much rather be the one taking our girls to visit their grandfather.

Since our daughters had showed their particular talents to Charlie, the council of elders at La Push deemed it reasonable to share the secret of the existence of the wolves with him. Needless to say the chief of police called in sick the next day. He had been a little overwhelmed by the entire thing. Since then he has accepted the fact and now welcomes the wolves and vampires alike into his home.

Bella seemed enthusiastic as we left the cottage. She was looking forward to working with Corin on her shield, but I still held reservations over that. I didn't want her exhausting herself and what if her experience wasn't exactly like Juliet's had been. I didn't like the idea of her risking herself in the least.

The run back to the house was enjoyable enough, until I was bombarded with the thoughts from my family. They all had their own thoughts of what needed to be done.

Jasper was considering evacuating us all to the house in Alaska, to minimize the risk to the population of Forks, along with getting to a more defendable area. His thoughts were military and tactical, but his heart and soul was with the family. He wanted most of all to protect us.

Carlisle's thoughts were about negotiation, which was a possibility I hoped. The Volturi weren't in a strong position compared to us. Although we were not trained as a fighting force, we were dedicated to each other and knew our limits.

Rose and Emmett were entertaining the girls while Esme prepared bottles for the girls. Carmen, Eleazar and Kate were talking quietly with Alice as Bella and I entered.

Immediately everyone came downstairs to join us in the living room. I could tell from Esme's thoughts that Jacob and Seth had gone to pick up Sue in the Volvo and was coming back to take the girls to Charlie's. Sam was on his way with Leah to represent the wolves in the planning.

"Hey, good work Alice, you got them here in the same clothes they left in." Emmett's voice boomed as he rounded the newel post at the bottom of the stairs.

A stiff growl resounded from my chest directed toward his comment. I didn't like the thought of Emmett thinking about us in a compromising position; it was disturbing to say the least.

Rosalie's thoughts and actions were almost immediate, "_Allow me_" and a whack upside Emmett's head. The look on Emmett's face was priceless "Babe? Come on! I was just…"

"Enough, let's get this show on the road. We need to make some plans before we get caught with our spurs on the bedpost." Jasper's drawl came from across the room. Alice was right, he has his cowboy on.

"I suggest we start with what we are all thinking about first. How do we keep Reneesme and Carlie safe though all of this? After that nothing else matters to me" Bella said, taking Carlie out of Rosalie's arms.


	232. Chapter 232

_***** Hi everyone, I am so sorry about the delay in posting. This month has been crazy, let me explain. For those who know me you will already know my Father was diagnosed with ALS back in November ALS is ****Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis****, also known as Lou Gehrig's Disease. This disease is untreatable and 90% of people who have it pass away within the first 5 years after diagnosis. So you can probably understand that we are a little overwhelmed by the entire thing. Earlier this month the Hospital bed arrived and some other equipment that my father needed. So the house has been in turmoil. I have also not been well since November and have recently been diagnosed with Crohn's disease which is treatable with medication. You all probably could have guessed that I wasn't well because I went from updating daily, to weekly, then bi-weekly and this month only the one update. I do apologise I will try my best to get more chapters written and keep you up to date with my story. I hope I don't lose any of you... **_

_**As ever if you have any questions **__**Please message me, I love to hear feedback. **__**Thanks again!*****_

**Chapter 232 – Bella's POV**

By the time we returned to the house Charlie, Sue and Leah had arrived, wanting to see what was going on for themselves, rather than waiting for Jacob and Seth to arrive with the babies. Sam and the Quileute elders decided that Charlie was entitled to know about the wolves, due to the fact that the Cullen's had disclosed their true identities and because of Jacob and Seth's involvement in my daughter's lives. Charlie seemed to take the news about the wolves pretty well, about as well as he took the news about the Cullen', but he was cautious about everything and wanted everyone to be forthcoming with him.

I had to give Charlie credit for keeping up with everything and when Esme called him to see if he would like to take Carlie and Renesmee for the day he got suspicious. Carlisle, Jasper and Esme were trying to tell Charlie what was going on without scaring him too much. Carlisle had touched briefly on whom the Volturi were and what their purpose was in the weeks since Carlie's levitating bottle episode.

When Edward and I entered the house the discussion was focused on what I had hoped they would be talking about, the safety of the children.

Charlie suggested that he take them to the station for the day and work on paperwork. He knew the secretary at the office would love to hold them and it would give him an excuse for having the girls surrounded by armed police officers. That idea was shot down quickly as it was pointed out to a rather shocked looking Charlie, that bullets had little to no effect on vampires.

Sue suggested taking the girls to the reservation for the day and having several of the younger wolves act as babysitters, along with her and Emily. I had to admit that that would be a safe place for the girls, but felt that more experienced guards needed to be used.

Jasper and Rosalie agreed with me, that the girls needed trained guardians and also suggested that the ones to protect the girls be a mix of vampires and wolves. The conversation seemed to end at that point because Jacob left to phase into his wolf form to talk to Sam about the proposition.

"Alice, have you seen any more details about when they will arrive and who is coming?" Edward asked, his arms still clasped around me.

"No, unfortunately I haven't been able to see anything except the when; it still seems to be six days from now, in the clearing where we play baseball. That woman Alexandra, messes with my ability and is shielding the details from me. I hate feeling blind!" she groaned, her face showing her disdain for the situation.

Jasper came over to Alice, wrapping his arms around her. "In the event that the wolves agree to a mixed guard for the girls, we should decide who of us should stay with the girls." He suggested "I would suggest Esme, Carmen and Rosalie stay with them at least. I know they don't have any active powers, but we might need everyone with active powers with us."

"I would volunteer myself to stay with your children too" Corin announced "My ability is useful, but the Volturi know not to target me, so there is no use of me staying with you all. My expertise in fighting techniques would be better served protecting your children." She explained, making her argument sound very logical.

At that point Jacob returned calling for Seth and Leah to join him and they took off toward La Push. I assumed Sam had called a meeting of the wolves to discuss the situation in more depth. Paul had returned to the reservation early this morning and had yet to show.

"Until we know if the wolves will allow it, maybe we should focus on our own defense" Carlisle suggested.

"Well I know I want to work on my shield as much as possible before then. I want to be able to be an active part of our defense" I said, telling everyone my plans that I had already disclosed to Edward.

"Do you think that is wise Bella? We still don't know how much exertion your body can withstand before you are unable to function. None of us want you to exhaust yourself. I suggest you take it easy, some experimentation with your shield is fine, but I warn you again about doing too much before we know how it will affect you." Carlisle warned.

I could see Edward nodding slightly in agreement. I knew he was afraid of me overexerting my power and my suffering some sort of permanent damage. He would always try to protect me, whether from outside forces or from myself.

"I know Carlisle, but I have to do something. I am not going to sit idly by like last time. I may not have been able to do anything when Victoria ,but now that I am a vampire I am not going to sit this one out." I growled, making everyone know that I was determined about all of this.

"Corin do you mind helping me work with my shield ?" I asked, pulling away from Edward "and anyone else that would like to help is welcome, but I am not sitting out again." I turned to face Edward. "Edward, I just can't not defend my family, it's not in me." I moped, as he pulled me into an embrace.

"We will do this together love, just please listen to me and Carlisle when we think you've had enough. I will not risk losing you" he murmured, the last sentence kissing my hair.

"Alright, Eleazar and I will try to reason out a defense strategy while you all do some training, or whatever you chose to do." Jasper smiled, as he gathered up maps he had of the region from the coffee table.

Jane stepped forward from where she was standing behind the couch, "I will help you Jasper, I do know the tactics of the guard better than most. Juliet might be able to help too, because of her time as a fugitive. She would know where any weaknesses lay." Jane interjected looking to Juliet, who nodded in agreement. The four of them disappeared upstairs to Carlisle's study to work.

"Esme and I are going to go finish some of the lab work that I have been running on Juliet and Bella, since we have the new information about need for sleep among highbred vampires." Carlisle added, as people in the room started to head out in their own direction.

Edward and I went to help Dad get the girls situated in the back of the cruiser, but he stopped us. "If you don't mind Bells, I'd like to stick around and see what you all are capable of, if that's alright. I don't want to intrude or anything." My dad was so cute trying to approach the situation as nonchalantly as possible

"Dad, you're more than welcome to watch with Sue, but I don't want you two to be scared by it all. I mean you have never seen it before you might be shocked, even by our speed and agility." I said, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Kiddo, I'm sure I can handle it. I mean I have to get used to it anyhow, if I want to be a part of your lives and Sue and I can mind the kids while you all well…. As Seth would put it, 'kick each other's butts'. What father would pass up an opportunity to see his little girl kick some butt?" Charlie reasoned, smiling at his comment.

I picked up Renesmee, who was crawling toward us on the floor, as Rose picked up Carlie and we walked outside.

I heard Emmett clap Charlie on the back from a few feet behind us "Well Charlie, don't say we didn't warn you, because you're going to see some interesting stuff in the next few minutes"

"Emmett!" Edward growled.

"What?" Emmett said innocently "I mean this is going to be an eye opener for him and I can't wait to see if Bella can take me down without her shield" Emmett laughed.

"Wait a minute" Charlie said, stopping dead in his tracks, "Emmett here is going to attack Bella?"

Edward smirked putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder "Don't worry Chief Swan. Newborn vampires are stronger and faster than more experienced vampires. Bella won't be injured by Emmett, she has actually been looking forward to trying to take Emmett down a peg or two."

"Well then carry on" Charlie said, raising an eyebrow.


	233. Chapter 233

_***** Suprise, early chapter! Enjoy! *****_

**Chapter 233 – Emmett's POV**

'This is going to be fun' I thought to myself as we walked out to the backyard. Chief Swan sounded kinda concerned about Bella, but after Edward told him she was practically indestructible, he seemed to relax. I guess it was normal for her dad to want to watch out for her. I mean Carlisle was always trying to convince me not to do stupid things, but being an old fogie like he is, he didn't understand my need to do stuff.

Being a vampire could be so boring if you didn't set challenges for yourself. Although I had to admit my most recent attempt at being Tarzan had been a complete failure. There aren't enough vines in the forest of the Olympic peninsula. I guess that will have to wait for next time we visit friends in the Amazon.

I had been waiting years for Bella to be one of us so that we could spar together. I didn't really think Edward would let me tackle his girlfriend, but he seems to have mellowed over the past few months.

I am thinking that his being a tightwad was all linked to the fact he hadn't gotten any sexual gratification in a hundred years. I know I would have probably killed me within the first year. That is, if I had survived that long.

Charlie and Sue took up residence on some rocks near the stream, with the kids as far out of the way as they could be. I don't blame them, fighting vampires sounded like a thunderstorm or boulders being knocked together.

"Emmett, I really don't think you should do this. The girls don't need to see their Unkie Em try to take out their mom." Alice said, coming up behind me.

"Come on Alice, the kiddies know that me and Jasper do this all the time, they are even our cheerleaders half the time. It's no Biggie" I assured her.

"Em, none of us really know what Bella is capable of, she could kick your behind you know. Even she doesn't know what she's capable of" Alice added, her eyes focused on Bella and Edward at the other end of the lawn.

"That's the whole thing Alice, if she doesn't know what she's capable of, I still might have a chance. We un-talented vamps have to have some way of keeping things interesting. I mean next week she could be throwing laser beams from her eyeballs and bolts of lightning from her ass for all we know. At least now it's kinda an even playing field." I explained, as she sighed and gave up talking some 'sense' into me as Rose would call it.

"You ready for this Bells? You know you can still back out and admit that I'm DaBomb!" I called to my new sister. Hey! Did she just roll her eyes at me?

I saw her turn to Edward, their hushed conversation a little too quiet for me to hear clearly over the wind that had come up.

"Hey, hey, hey! No giving the newbie pointers Eddie. It makes it more interesting that way" I said, taking of my jacket and tossing it to one side, no need to get it ripped up.

"Emmett please be easy on Bella, she's not as… well 'you' as you are. And she hasn't be trained how to fight" Rosalie said from the sidelines, Carmen agreeing with her. "Come on Babe" I groaned "it's not like I'm going to hurt her on purpose and we can always put her back together."

Rose huffed shaking her head and went to stand near Charlie. Alice and Kate were talking with Corin about training for Bella and didn't seem too interested in the encounter to come. What is it with girls? They are so easily distracted from the interesting shit.

I guess Eddie was finished with his pep talk, because Bella looked ready "Remember, no shield Bella. I've encountered that enough for my lifetime" I called, thinking about the first time she had trained with her shield before she realized she could push her shield over people without it hurting.

"Okay Bella, no more stalling let's go!" I said, clapping my hands together.

Before I knew it, she was flying towards me. I dug my feet into the ground and pushed off running like a juggernaut toward her. The wind breezing past I moved to shoulder check her, waiting for the impact against my arm, but right before she would have hit me she sidestepped. 'Hey no fair' I said to myself, according to everyone, she didn't know how to do this.

"Nice move Bella" Alice called, as I stopped myself turning to make a second pass. Bella was faster than I had anticipated.

"Em, you really need to be quicker. I thought you would see that move a mile away" Edward smirked; he knew I got more determined when he egged me on like that.

Bella was practically right behind me by this point and I lunged at her. She backed up just as fast as she had side stepped me. "Come on Bella, play fair, this is a sparring session not a running away session" I growled.

I lunged, she jumped back.

I took a run at her from the side, she sidestepped.

I lunged again, taking advantage of her distraction over Renesmee calling her name, but she dodged me. Sheesh she was quick, I thought Edward was quick, but Bella would give him a run for his money.

I got the jump on her one time and thought I had her, but she stopped dead, bent down and used her body as a speed bump, launching me over her onto my back. I didn't say anything as I got up and dusted myself off, but I did hear Charlie say something to the effect of "that's my girl."

"Emmett, you didn't actually tell me the rules you know…. I was hoping to tire you out or make you lose interest. Like Rose said, I've never gotten any fight training." Bella mused, continuing to back away from me.

"That's okay Bella, just admit I'm the bomb diggity and you can go play with Eddie" I grinned at her, closing the space between us.

"Not likely Emmett, Rose would never forgive me for letting you get a more inflated opinion of yourself than you already have." Bella said, the sounds of the others laughing behind us.

"Well you had your chance little Bella…." I murmured, taking the opportunity to lunge at her wrapping my arms around her waist like a vice. "Ha! Gotcha!" I roared, her arms beating at my head and shoulders. "Hey watch the face!"

I heard a cough from behind us that I thought was Charlie, but it sounded more like Edward. Bella stopped fighting for a moment, then I heard the sound of what resembled a cannon firing and I was on the ground writhing in pain.

My brain wasn't putting the sound and my pain together, but every man in the backyard had the same reaction as I did, a resounding "AAaaaaaaarrrrrgggggggg!" before I fell over like a great dead dinosaur.

"Em, I warned you about taking on Bella…. She's a policeman's daughter, did you not think she knew some self-defense?" Alice chirped from the sidelines.

At this point I couldn't form words, I was clutching my crotch groaning.

"Bella, did you really have to kick him that hard? I mean he's not going to father any children, but still!" Rose grumbled leaning over me.

"Sorry Rose it was just a gut reaction when someone is trying to squeeze me to death. Dad always told me to hit them where it hurts." I heard Bella reply.

"Huurrttssss" I hissed…. "I think you broke it"

It wasn't the first time in my life everyone laughed at me for being kicked in the groin, but this time it just seemed more deserved. I should listen to Alice more in the future. I keep telling myself that, but I don't ever seem to listen.


	234. Chapter 234

_***** Please go easy on me this Chapter has not Beta, But I wanted to get it posted Because I was well... just felt like I needed people to read it. Anyhow Let me know if you like it. P.S. I am insane and sarcastic I think it puts me into a good Emmett frame of mind *****_

**Chapter 234 – Edward's POV**

Watching Bella take Emmett to his knees was hilarious, good thing I didn't have to breathe when I laughed. Because I could even hear Jasper and the others laughing from the house.

Before they began I told Bella that there were no rules when sparing, although ripping each other's arms off was frowned upon. Bella seemed to take my words to heart when she took on Emmett. I mean he was three times her size she had to use any advantage she could get.

After his recovery Emmett seemed impressed by Bella's ingenuity. It was rare that Emmett could get taken out by a single move. Charlie on the other hand though Bella had taken after him and was proud of his daughter's quick thinking. I have to admit I was proud of her too.

Em was a little disappointed that the wolves hadn't returned yet so that he could spar with them, but in retrospect thought it better that they hadn't seen Bella kick his ass.

Since the Emmett and Bella spectacle had ended quite a few of us went our own way. Alice went to check on Jasper in Carlisle's office or what she now called 'the war room'. While Rose and Carmen decided to go on a short hunt, pulling a reluctant Emmett along with them.

He would have much rather watch Bella's training, he was fascinated with her shield like most of us. Kate decided she wanted to see Bella's shield in action. Like Kate's power, Bella's shield was active and tangible unlike a lot of the mental abilities the rest of us possessed. Like my mind reading, Jasper influencing emotions and even Eleazar's ability to identify other's abilities.

The backyard was a large open place for Bella to be able to stretch her ability without the restriction of walls. Most of us had gone to sit alongside Charlie and Sue while Corin instructed Bella.

"Bella, I know you normally need to feel threatened to activate your shild but we are going to try something different." Corin began, her arms crossed behind her back like an instructor of martial arts assessing their student.

"I want you to think of something that scares you, something that might never happen but something that makes you anxious. There is nothing here today that will hurt you so just close your eyes and imagine… see your reaction and the sadness or anger that results. Feel the emotions…." Corin said softly allowing Bella to loose herself in the sensation.

Even from far away in the house I could feel Jasper reflecting Bella's anxiety and fear. I could see Bella struggling to concentrate on her thoughts. I remember being a newborn and how everything around me was a distraction, the feel of the breeze, the feel of the sun against my skin….

It was obvious to all of us that Bella was unable to be absorbed in the feeling of fear when her brow furrowed and her arms fell to her sides.

"This isn't working…. Any other ideas?" she groaned

"Mama what's wrong?" Carlie cried from Sue's arms.

"Aww, baby it's okay mommy's just frustrated" I cooed pulling her into my arms.

"What's fr-us-tra-ted daddy?" Renesmee asked her little tongue rolling her r's as she tried to sound out the word. The girls had begun to talk last week but not the baby talk that we might have expected. Instead full well pronounced words accompanied their big beautiful questioning eyes.

"Frustrated means that mommy is having a hard time doing something so she is upset with herself about it." Both girls nodded in understanding as I set Carlie back down on her feet.

Carlie would stand but she was reluctant to walk, it seemed that Bella's clumsiness had been passed on, in part, to our daughter. After her first try at walking had resulted in her tripping over her own feet she had put an end to the entire idea.

When we asked her about it she merely said she was waiting. I had to assume her waiting meant that she was studying our walking until she thought she had mastered it. Renesmee on the other hand was a marvel not so much walking as gliding and dancing around the house. Our girls amazed us all if not on an hourly basis at least several times a day.

"Edward!" Esme called from the house "I think the girls are hungry" I turned toward the house to see Esme pulling food out of midair halfway across the backyard.

"Carlie, what did we say about using your words" I scolded my daughter gently.

"Sorry daddy, I'm hungry…" She said pouting, even the slight quiver of that bottom lip was enough to make anyone melt.

"Hey Kiddies, how about Grandpa Charlie and Sue make us some Mac and Cheese?" Charlie offered his thoughts focused on Bella. _'Maybe if we weren't all watching she wouldn't be getting frustrated, we should find something else to do….'_

"Umm, dad with all due respect, can you leave the mac and cheese up to Sue or Esme" Bella said gently, "We don't want a repeat of the pasta sauce fiasco." Her grin broadening about an apparent inside joke between her and her father.

"Hey, that was one time, and there were only a few sparks before you turned it off, I mean you always tell me to loosen the lid. I might have forgotten about reading the microwave instruction when it came to metal but nobody died or anything." Charlie grumbled in self-defence with a slight grin on his lips. He obviously thought the story was funny in its own right.

Charlie and Sue made their way to the house with Carlie and Renesmee in tow. Before I turned my attention back to Bella. She was trying to concentrate on fear as Corin had suggested before her face scrunched up in concentration.

It wasn't long until my attention was drawn to Kate's mind _"Maybe if she had a goal rather than nothing to inspire her it might work better. Edward, you said she was a nurturing mind… caring to a fault. What if I zapped you with my current do you think she could shield you from me doing it? Maybe that would activate her shield?"_

Kate was right of course, and once her shield was up Bella was able to maintain it. The thought of being shocked by Kate's shield wasn't a thought that I looked forward to in the least. When we had first encountered the Denali I had touched Kate accidentally with my arm. For all intense and purpose I blacked out… that is if vampires could black out.

"Um, Bella, Corin… Kate and I have an idea something that might get Bella's shield up where she could work with it." I said nodding to Kate to continue.

Kate took over from there "As you know I produce an electric shock of sort of, along the surface of my skin. We were thinking, if I were to shock Edward, Bella would automatically respond. Shielding him and then her shield would be up so Bella could work with it. I can modulate the strength of my shie…"

"No, absolutely not… I have already rendered too many people unconscious. Kate I could end up hurling you a quarter of a mile and you wouldn't wake up for hours. I am going to keep trying this and then if that doesn't work we will ask Jasper to help with everyone at a safe distance. I don't want to hurt any more people that I love!" Bella argued. She was adamant about not hurting anyone, Jasper had told me about the guilt she had after harming anyone.

She assured me she would not feel guilty knocking Aro into next week but the thought of harming anyone in our family made her sick.

After a couple more hours of trying Bella seemed to be getting more and more frustrated to the point where I was about to call the entire exercise off. She looked tired and I couldn't blame her she was taking a lot of the weight of all of this stress upon herself. She had confessed to me that even if everything hadn't spiralled out of control since then. When she jumped off the cliff in LaPush had been the start of all of our troubles.

Of course she was being crazy, for everything she did 'wrong' I countered with something I had done wrong until the point that Old Mr. Ravenclaw at the LaPush general store that gave her directions was the real person to blame for the entire incident.

I began to hear Rosalie, Emmett and Carmen making their way back toward the house. Before I could call the exercise to an end a thunderous crashing came from the woods and something flew at Bella like a demented woodchuck.

"BONSAI!" Emmett screamed, or at least what sounded like Emmett. The giant furry 'thing' hurdled toward Bella.

Her shield reacted instantaneously stopping the thing in mid-air and crashing it to the ground like it had hit an invisible wall of steel.

I rushed toward Bella to see if she was alright but her shield kept me away all I could hear was her repeating "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" over and over.

Everyone inside the house rushed outside to see what had happened as Rosalie and Carmen appeared from where Emmett had emerged.

"Well this is interesting" was the thought that resonated most loudly in my mind. Jasper looked at me then looked at the pile we assumed was Emmett before uttering the words that I thought I would never hear in all my existence.

"Is that Em? And why is he dressed like Chewbacca?"


	235. Chapter 235

**Chapter 235 – Corin's POV**

"Oh my god, Bella are you okay? Emmett is such a clueless moron; I told him it was stupid!" Rosalie screeches from behind the now unconscious pile that was Emmett. "If you hadn't knocked him out I was about to slap him silly."

After Isabella had defeated Emmett in their impromptu battle I thought he would let things rest and allow life to go on as normal, I was obviously mistaken.

Bella was curled up in a ball her shield covering her as Edward tried to coax her out.

"What on earth was he thinking Rose, Bella could have killed him or Charlie and the girls if her shield had expanded too far!" Carlisle shouted from the back porch.

By this time Jasper was rolling Emmett over. He appeared to be wrapped in a bear skin from head to toe. I guess the effect was lost on me not knowing what a Chewbacca was. I failed to see the humour in him trying to scare Bella but it worked at getting her shield up. It was to be seen if she would recover enough to be able to train after such a shock to her system.

"Bella, love it was just Emmett being an idiot he's not hurt. He knows better than to sneak up on you" Edward said in a soothing voice.

"Everyone, could I please speak to you all for a moment" I called out allowing Edward to stay with Bella to comfort her. I knew anyways that Edward would stay with Bella no matter what.

At the same time Jacob and Seth returned with Paul and Sam in tow. They joined the large group of us without question. They must have heard me ask for the meeting on their way toward the Cullen's backyard.

We walked closer to the house so that I could speak normally without Bella hearing us too clearly. "I will make this brief, and when Emmett regains consciousness I will also be having a word with him about this also. Isabella is dangerous when she is not in control of her shield. She could render any one or many of us unconscious in the blink of an eye and possibly kill humans with her shield. Scaring her or intimidating her in any way could be deadly. Most especially when I am in her vicinity. If her shield had reached me her power would have been reflected back upon her or amplified. It would destroy her if she harmed anyone seriously. I am sure Jasper can attest to her current emotional state after simply rendering Emmett unconscious." I said turning to Jasper to confirm my suspicion. I could feel Bella's emotions though Jasper because of my proximity to him.

"Until Bella has more control over her ability I am going to have to ask everyone to leave the immediate area, unless they are needed. Or perhaps we should retreat to a more remote area for the remainder of the day." I suggested

"That's not necessary Corin, we will leave you to work with Bella without distracting you we all have things we could be doing." Carlisle said looking around to the gathered group.

"I would ask that Kate stay for the time being we have an idea as to how to help Bella better control her shield. Also if Jasper could be available in case we need his ability that would be greatly appreciated. Edward will also be staying of course, but as for the rest I will have to ask that you leave us be for the remainder of the day." I tried to make my request as genuine and honest as I could without harming anyone's feelings.

"Of course Corin, Everyone has things to do in order to prepare for the coming of the volturi." Esme added ushering her family and guests toward the house.

Jasper paused by my side "if you need me I will be in the house, I think the wolves have some valuable input to add to our strategy, but if you need me just call." He said before picking up Emmett and hauling him off toward the house with him slung over his shoulder.

Bella was still visibly distraught but we couldn't allow that to stop us.

"Isabella, I need you to stand up so that we can continue with your training." I said sternly. I was an instructor after all and my students were normally very diligent in their studies.

Edward's eyes pierced into me with a look of contempt. I thought my answer rather than saying it aloud.

"_Edward, you must stop coddling her, she is a grown woman and your mate. Yes she was scared momentarily but she will recover. For now it is important for her to realise her own power and to stop being afraid of her own shadow. Now please get up and allow me to instruct her" _I said to him mentally I knew it would be his gut reaction to fight me on this but he reluctantly stood and stepped away from Bella's shielded form.

"Bella, I need you to get up and come over here, you can keep your shield in place but you need to come over here so we can continue your training." I said trying to keep my voice as evenly toned as possible. I like everyone else in the Cullen family wanted to go to comfort Bella but she needed to get over this. The vulture weren't going to be brining fluffy little bunny rabbits with them they were coming to harm this family.

It took a few minutes for Bella to get to her feet and compose herself. Her face looked as if she wanted to burst into tears again at any minute. I tried to indicate through my thoughts how I wanted Edward to behave when dealing with Isabella today but I could see his strength waning.

``Bella, are you ready to train or have you decided against it?" I asked giving her the option to opt out that I knew she wouldn't take. She was too stubborn to think about quitting, he need to protect her family is what drove her and that need was very strong.

"Yes, I want to keep training… now that my shield is up I'm sure it will be easier." She said with a hint of sarcasm. Giving Edward a little grin that seemed to reassure him.

"Alright Bella, we are going to work some more on your finer skills. If you are able to manipulate your shield in any way that we can think of then there should be nothing that you won't be able to accomplish. Kate is here to help us, with her active power she will try to shock you, Edward or myself while you attempt to keep her from doing so. From there we will move onto some more interesting challenges…."

Over the next several hours Bella stretched and pulled her shield as if she was wearing a cape of power around her. It was fluid and graceful but strong and menacing all in one.

Of course Edward had gotten shocked several times, which he referred to as 'taking one for the team'. Bella's control and concentration were getting more specific and defined.

I have worked with many talented immortals over the centuries but Isabella Swan was a force to be reckoned with. Once she put her mind to it and dedicated herself to the task at hand she learned control faster than most. She rivalled even Jane in her need to control herself and want for perfection.

I knew Bella looked forward to showing the family her control and ability but I looked in her eyes and instantly ordered her to bed, she would definitely be sleeping tonight.

As Edward pulled a reluctant Bella toward the cottage she refused before seeing the girls were safely tucked into bed. As they headed off toward the main house I knew they would never make it home Bella was exhausted.

Today had been extremely productive and Bella's confidence was through the roof. The only further training I would push would be her being able to call upon her shield without prompting but for now she needed to sleep, training would wait.


	236. Chapter 236

_*****Forgive me for being late with the update, crazy life got in the way. I am finnishing up school and start my work placement tomrrow so I am a bit stressed! I have been trying to find time to write but OMG busy. Anyhow hope you like it and BTW I have just joined the twitterverse ChaseCorin*** **_

**Chapter 236 – Jasper's POV**

The most logical spot to face down the Volturi was the baseball clearing like it had been with the newborns. The problem was that Alice couldn't see which direction the Volturi would be approaching from. I hated to see Alice so frustrated with her gift, she wished in her heart that it worked like a magic mirror giving her clear images of a defined future but that wasn't the case.

As Jane and I discussed tactics Alice sat quietly by the window concentrating on the Volturi's activities.

"I know my brother, he won't come with what is left of the guard, Juliet is right we have to be prepared for the Russians to be with them. We can hope for the best but we need to assume that their strong talents will be coming. Along with Chelsea, Santiago and Afton at their disposal the volturi are still a confident fighting force. We should not underestimate them. Demetri will be able to find us wherever we chose to make our stand so the location should be of our choosing." Jane said tracing her finger around the area where the clearing was located on the map.

"Agreed" I said. "We know that Bella's shield is able to keep certain people's powers from affecting her so I assume Alec was rendered as powerless as you by her shield?" I asked not wanting Jane to take offence but I needed to know.

She cleared her throat and reluctantly admitted that my suspicion was correct.

"I just wish we knew more about those Russian vamps…" I groaned, I didn't like having any intelligence on a perspective foe.

I was actually waiting for Sam and the other wolves to join our planning meeting but they insisted on talking with Carlisle in private before discussing the situation. I was attempting not to eavesdrop but with our impeccable hearing there was no secrets in a house full of vampires.

It seemed that the Wolves were renegotiating their treaty and allowing quite a few liberties. Ever since Paul imprinted on Jane the treaty had kinda gone out the window and now the wolves had decided to make it official and implement a mutual defence treaty with us. If they were threatened or we were threatened the other party would come to the threatened party's assistance. A very open minded and forward thinking plan on their part.

Our relationship with the wolves and the entire tribe for that matter had changed for the better in my opinion. Everyone felt more at ease around each other and the twins were benefiting from the presence of a large, loving, extended family.

By the time Carlisle, Sam, Paul, Jacob and Seth arrived Jane, Juliet and I had been sitting apart thinking of strategies that might make sense in a battle that augmented our numbers with the wolves. Although we couldn't be certain how many numbers the wolves were brining to the table. That piece of information had always been sketchy at best.

Assuming that we had already heard the conversation between Carlisle and the wolves they broke down what the situation was on the reserve with the elders thoughts and strategically what our options would be.

"Emily's backs onto a wall of rock and the ocean on one side. I am thinking that would be one of the most defendable places on the entire reserve and the fact that it's isolated from any other houses makes the possibility of bystanders being injured knowledgeable. Emily will be staying with Sue over at Billy's with Charlie so whoever you want to stash at her place will be either a vampire or a wolf. I want to keep the humans out of this if we can avoid it." Sam pointed out. I had to agree with his reasoning. Emily's was one of the houses that was closest to what had been the boundary line between our territory and theirs and as a defendable position it wasn't bad.

"Agreed, Emily's is an ideal location but with your permission I would like to have a look around so we can decide where to place sentries." I said making an effort to include the wolves in the planning.

"The thing that has to be decided most of all is who is going to be at Emily's place. Renesmee and Carlie are a given but I would like to suggest that Esme, Corin, Jacob and Seth be stationed on the reservation." The instant growling and anger that resonated in the waves of emotions around me was enough to make me shake my head.

"I know Jacob and Seth would much rather be part of the main offensive but, I have to ask them 'Who would you trust more with your imprint's lives?'" I asked instantly feeling their tension lessen.

Both Seth and Jacob nodded reluctantly to the suggestion and agreed that they would never forgive themselves if something happened to the girls.

I was going to leave it up to Bella and Edward weather either of them wanted to stay with their children was up to them. Although I hoped that Bella would be using her impressive talent in helping up hold back the Volturi.

"If the Volturi were able to get past all of us, which I doubt, but is a vague possibility I know Seth and Jacob would defend the children with their lives. I know nobody wants to think of a contingency plan but in the event that The Volturi did get to Emily's I would suggest that Corin be in possession of the girls. The Volturi know not to underestimate her and any talent they use against her could be extremely destructive." Carlisle added taking the thoughts straight out of my head. He was an accomplished tactician even though he had not been a military man Carlisle weighed all the possibilities of a situation and sometimes his ideas surprised even me.

Sam informed us that there were about twenty five wolves at present and that the younger ones would be held back at the reservation as lookouts for his people along with keeping an eye on Emily's place in case the Volturi sneaked past us.

I heard Bella and Edward coming up the stairs but by the second landing Edward was carrying a now exhausted Bella in his arms. As he passed the door of Carlisle's study he gave us a slight smile before continuing on to their room. We wouldn't be able to decide anything more until Bella and Edward decided where they wanted to be for the battle.

In the meantime Alice was trying to glean any information she could from the future and was becoming more and more frustrated as she hit blank wall after wall.

I was late, there was nothing more to be accomplished tonight.

I suggested that everyone go hunting tonight then again in two days' time to be as strong as possible for the impending battle.

At that point I excused myself to go relieve my mate's anxiety the only way I knew how.


	237. Chapter 237

_***** I am trying to get the big fight scene built in my head, no worries it's coming soon!*****_

**Chapter 237 – Edward's POV**

Isabella was exhausted, that was for sure. Before we even reached the second landing, I scooped her up into my arms and she was asleep before we got through the door to our bedroom.

I pulled back the covers gently and placed Bella on the bed. I took my time removing her clothes, making sure not to wake her, although every piece of me called for my inner demon to ravish her with each millimeter of Bella's skin that I exposed. Thankfully the children were safely tucked into bed in the room across the hall. What had been Alice's spare closet space had turned into a temporary nursery for the girls, who were growing so quickly, that the clothing that fit them yesterday no longer fit them today.

As I reluctantly covered Bella with a blanket and kissed her lovingly on the forehead, I felt drawn to check on my daughters. From the thoughts of my family they had spent an exhausting day with Sue and Charlie at LaPush beach along with Jacob and Seth.

When all of this was over, there were at least two things that needed to happen immediately in my eyes. The first was my wedding to Bella. I had regretted putting it off at all, but with everything that had happened… well let's just say the wedding had fallen to the wayside.

The second thing on my list was an extended family vacation. I didn't care if that was going to include wolves, the rest of the family or even Charlie and Sue, as long as Bella, Renesmee and Carlie were there and we could spend some good quality family time together.

As I opened the door to the girls makeshift nursery, I saw their little cherub like faces sleeping soundly on the pillows beneath their heads. Their heads full of soft curls tangled around them and in Carlie's case, her little fingers absently twirling her hair around her fingers in her sleep.

During the few months they had lived, they had touched the souls of everyone around them. Every single person in my family would fight and die for them and quite a few of the wolves. Carlisle was still working on solving the riddle of their rapid development.

Every time they did something that was beyond what we thought they could accomplish, something that showed how quickly they were advancing, the thoughts of my family became scared and worried. Rose had tried to hide her fears from me, but she was terrified that the girls would simply continue to age at their current rate. The thought of them passing away before our eyes set her in a fit of emotions that caused her to go for frequent 'short' hunting trips.

I knew she was trying to keep Bella and me from seeing her emotions. In a way everyone was trying to avoid allowing their minds to wonder when it came to the girls. I had to admit that I tried to think about other things when I held them in my arms. I tried to focus on the present and not what could be.

They adored Bella and myself and wanted to be with us always, but that didn't seem to work very well these days. With the impending attack from the Volturi and trying to understand Bella's illness, along with the twin's aging, we had not been able to spend near as much time with them as both Bella and I had wished to.

Jasper told me how Bella's emotions ebbed and flowed when she was with our children. How even giving them to Jacob and Seth to hold sent a little jolt of jealousy in Jasper's direction. Of course we were grateful for the help our family had given us when it came to the children, but to be able to be a family once and for all when all of this was over was something I truly desired.

After placing a gentle kiss on their foreheads and tucking them in, I left the nursery to once again check on Bella before heading downstairs and getting an update on what had been decided for the battle and if the Wolves would be joining us and where.

Actually I didn't care about all that.

What I cared about was where Bella and the girls would be and their safety. The rest was of no consequence really.

I wanted to ask Jasper about possibly contacting some of our friends to see if they might be willing to help us take on the Volturi. I know Peter was always good for a fight and there were a few vampires I had met over the years that had no love for the them either.

I kissed Bella on the cheek before I pulled her blanket up to cover her, lamenting the fact that I couldn't stay in the bed with her till she woke. I would come back before she opened her eyes, but it was more important to know what was going on tactically.

Now that Bella felt secure using her shield, she would be a great asset to the fight with the Volturi. She astonished me with how each little step forward built her confidence, how she fed off of my confidence in her to accept herself for who she is.

Corin was an excellent tutor and had become a true friend to Bella. I hope that when all of this is over she will consider staying with us or at least visiting frequently.

I was distracted by my own thoughts of the future as I walked downstairs. As I broke away from my thoughts of our future I could hear everyone discussing the situation around the table in the dining room. Sam and some of the other wolves had come to put their tactics and expertise in vampire killing on the table.

As I rounded the corner from the living room to the dining room everyone was rendered completely silent. "Oh please, I can hear your thoughts even though you're not talking, what's with the silent treatment?"

It took a moment for anyone to speak, but Esme stepped forward "Umm, we just got a call from Tanya." She mumbled, wringing her hands "There has been talk in the vampire world. She even heard it in the Temple where she is studying under Corin's friend. She wanted to warn us, she wanted to make sure that we knew…" Esme's voice broke with the emotions she was feeling.

I looked to the others to continue where she left off as Carlisle tried to comfort his mate. I could hear the whispers of everyone's thoughts in my head, but I needed to hear it out loud.

"Edward" Jasper said in a regretful tone, "It seems Aro has had some spies in the area. We don't know how they got past us but…. He knows about the twins. I don't know how, but he does, and he has made it known that he will not allow them to live."

I couldn't hear anything after that. The well of emotions that I had locked away for so long was bubbling over. The wall that I had braced myself against disintegrated into a pile of stone dust and slivers of wood.

I tried to suppress the growl that was trying to leap forth out of my gritted teeth and it came out as a cry of anguish as I fell to my knees.

We were banking on Aro never finding out about the girls, never knowing that they existed. Now that he knew that they lived he would stop at nothing to hunt them down.

The rest of us would die to protect them…

There would be no place for us to hide…

No one that would grant us refuge…

They would find us and kill our children right in front of our eyes, before they ripped us apart and burned the pieces.

That was it, these Volturi sons of bitches needed to be taught a lesson once and for all. The anger inside me was being channeled into determination and they had no idea what I could accomplish with that. The Volturi would never set a finger upon a hair on my daughter's heads.

They had no idea what they were getting into.


	238. Chapter 238

**_*** Sorry everyone, I had a bit of writer's block back there... hopefully it is over now. Finnished School and am now looking for a job so the insanity has not ended. I appreciate everyone keeping with me. I will try to have another chapter up a lot sooner. Hopefully everyone will follow where I am going, and of course any questions I leave unanswered I will try to answer in the long run. Enjoy everyone, have a wonderful long weekend to those who have it __(we in Ontario are blessed) and I will see you all soon!***_**

**Chapter 238 – Jane's POV**

I know they think it's me….

Just the way they said it, the way their eyes shouted it…

It must be the former Volturi that is informing the Volturi on them.

I could never do that, I mean inform Aro about those beautiful little girls? How could they even think it? Those children captured the hearts of everyone around them. They amazed me on a daily basis.

I had never been one to 'couchie coo' a baby or even pay much attention to a human offspring, well that is other than to salivate over the pure young blood that they contained. I would of course never think of feeding from a child that was just beyond demonic and cruel. There were of course those among the dregs of vampire society that would stoop to such a level.

The fierce expression on Edwards face could split stone, as he eyed up all of the guests in his family's house looking for whom might have betrayed his children to the enemy.

"It wasn't me; I haven't even spoken to my brother since the aircraft hangar in Italy. And even if I had I would never tell him about your children." I growled Paul pulling me back against his chest. If he was feeling threated by Edward he wasn't showing it. He was trying to keep me calm for a change or so it would seem.

"I know it wasn't you Jane, you were just as shocked as everyone else here hearing the news. I just can't understand who or how…. We have been on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. How the hell could a spy get past us?" he hissed pacing the floor tugging at his hair as if he wished to pull it out to abate his frustration.

"I want to go out tonight and make a wide pass of the area searching for any unknown scents, if we know who it was and how long they might have been watching us then we mig…."

"No Jane" Carlisle said cutting me off entirely. "We have been found out and it doesn't matter who or when, now we just need a plan. Aro will be coming after the children, killing the rest of us will just be a bonus for him now."

"I think we are going about this all wrong" Edward said, addressing the entire room. "The best defence is a strong offence, and I think just taking the people we have here as our only option is wrong. I think it's time to call in some favours. Because I for one do not want to get caught with our pants down."

Edward turned quickly to face Carlisle, "What about Siobhan and Liam? I am sure they would come to help us after you helped them save Maggie."

"Jasper, are Peter and Charlotte still in North America?" He asked as he grabbed a pen and paper as if to make a list.

"Son, I know your upset about Aro knowing about the girls but I'm not sure you understand what this means. Asking our friends to go to war for us, its madness" Carlisle muttered trying to calm Edward with his words.

"Yeah, it is madness. I don't care if I have to swear everlasting servitude to an Irish pixie for all I care as long as Bella and the children are safe Carlisle. I would hire the entire American army if bullets would work. Hell Carlisle, calling in a few favours for my family is hardly a price… and I know you feel the same!" Edward growled his teeth beard and seething.

"Edward, just calm down, Nobody is disagreeing with you… we do need more help but it getting here within the next two days is highly unlikely." Jasper said taking Edward by the shoulders. "I have some old friends I could call, I mean if the price is right they would do almost anything…. And… well there is always Maria."

As the argument began, or well let's just say 'heated discussion', I pulled Paul out the door of the study and onto the stairs to one side.

"Would the council allow human drinkers here for the battle?" I asked as quietly as I could, not wanting to raise anyone's hopes if it was an impossibility.

"Babe, I don't know… I mean this isn't the normal type situation. We would have to ask Sam if it's a possibility, but why?" He asked his eyes locked on mine.

He always knew when I had something up my sleeve, even when we went hunting he could anticipate my movements with almost lightning speed. He also always saw when I planned to attack, even if it was a playful attack as they normally were.

"I know some people….. Mercenaries….our kind… People that owe me." I whispered not wishing to elaborate on my relations with these criminals if I didn't need to.

"Hold on, mercenaries? What do you mean?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Paul, sheesh! Mercenaries, as in people who kill people if the terms are to their liking. What do you think?" I groaned.

"We can't trust people like that around the Rez or the town, blood suckers are one thing but trained to kill blood suckers I really don't think so." He growled trying to whisper but it was too late.

"Hey Paul, Jane…. What are you two doing out there?" a voice called from inside the study.

The moment we rounded the corner into the room I could see Edward's face, thinking about the possibilities he had seen in my mind.

"Do it, call your friend now Jane. See if they can get here before the volturi, we will need to coordinate." Edward snapped going back to arguing about involving others in the battle with Carlisle

"Edward, I don't think…"

"No Jane, we need whoever we can get to keep everyone safe." He growled.

"HOLD ON!" Emmett bellowed

Everyone froze; the silence of the moment was tense. As if a lion was in the room, Edward was that lion. His chest expanding, and contracting regardless of his need to breathe. He was angry, of course that was obvious to everyone but he was also a desperate man. I could understand his need to keep his family safe. They were what he lived for, what he and everyone else in the room might die for.

"Alright!" Emmett growled, "Jane, what are you thinking, and Edward what the hell are you agreeing to, who is Jane supposed to call?"

Edward was seething tugging his hair in frustration he turned to look out the window.

"When Edward mentioned getting others to help, I thought of someone I knew." I admitted. "That is somebody that I encountered while with the Volturi. Someone they don't know about…. Nobody does. Actually there are a couple people I know…." I admitted.

"Some of them are trained killers, but there are a couple I think we can trust. The problem is that they drink from humans." I said cautiously.

"We can't allow them here" Sam said in a commanding tone.

A resounding growl came from Edward's direction. "I will take responsibility for them, I don't care what it takes! I will protect my family!" he hissed.

"Edward, Enough!" Carlisle grumbled, "Jane tell us about these 'friends" of yours, we will judge for ourselves."

Edward growled again "Damn it Eddie, cut that shit out, this is a family decision. Not something that you can go off half-cocked about." Emmett snapped. "Let Jane tell us with words, not all of us read minds ya know!"

Everyone was looking at me when I finally took a breath and spoke.

"There are a few, but the most useful and least dangerous are Sachi Kugami, she is Japanese but lives in France now, her ability allows her to, well it's hard to describe she can move almost instantaneously to another location, within a reasonable distance of course." I explained as Corin continued un-expectantly.

"I know this woman, she is trustworthy, but as Jane has said she does feed from humans. She follows a similar code of honour to my own. I will vouch for her, and take responsibility for her actions." Corin added.

I nodded to Corin thanking her for her words and continued telling the others about the talent that I thought might be helpful to us. "There is another called Garum Berundi, an African born man. His ability allows him to ascertain the probability of success before he decides on a course of action. It is a very handy ability, however, it can be limiting. When I encountered him he had run the possibilities and had come to the conclusion that leaving himself to my mercy was the most positive outcome he could divine. He was fortunate I was alone that day, or my hands would have been tied. He swore to me the day I let him live that he was in my dept.…. I will attempt to call in that dept."

I looked to Paul and the others "Those are the only two that I would trust around humans, the only ones that had a sense or morality. I will not even suggest others because I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them."

Everyone separated into smaller groups to converse among themselves as to the possibilities that I had introduced.

Corin and I allowed ourselves to remain separate; we did not want to influence the others. This needed to be their decision. Bringing in more outsiders seemed to be something the Wolves wanted to avoid but, with Jacob and Seth's imprinting on the children both the Cullen's and the Wolves were more family than they imagined.


	239. Chapter 239

_***** Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay I was suffering from some writers block. And I started working and life just gets away from you. This is kinda a fluff chapter but I thinkit was nessesary I am working up to the fight don't worry. Thanks for your continued support! *****_

**Chapter 239 – Bella's POV**

I don't know how long I had been sleeping, but the rays of sunlight were filtering through the window of Edward's room in the main house. Well, "Our" room, technically speaking.

Edward wasn't beside me, which for a moment made me question what was going o,n but I heard a whole bunch of people speaking in hushed tones downstairs.

Once I started moving around, the voices stopped and I heard the sounds of the assembly dispersing. I stretched and got up pulling my hair back into a messy pony tail and headed straight for the babies room across the hall.

I had yet to hear them stir, but the sounds of their little lungs breathing in and out and the little mummers and mumbles they made in their sleep. Those sounds drew me to their room, like a moth to the flame.

I gently eased the door open and breathed in their scent.

Fresh cut grass… caramel….raspberries… and a hint of sandalwood. Being twins, they only varied in scent slightly. Renesmme's raspberry scent was stronger than Carlie's slightly stronger caramel undertone.

As I watched my girls sleeping soundly in their cribs, their little fingers wrapped around a favorite toy or grasping at their own beautiful curls. I couldn't help but think what an amazing thing Edward and I had done in creating these two perfect, amazing creatures before me.

They were the only thing in my life that I had resolved myself to never being able to have when I accepted Edward's proposal. Vampires can't have children, there was no possibility… but here they were…. My two little miracles.

As I stood watching my angels, with my arms wrapped around myself, I heard the distant sound of the microwave beeping and moments later Edward's arms snaked around my waist. I signed and felt my body relax against his chest. His gentle breath against my cheek was the only sound he made.

After several minutes and a few strategically placed kisses to my neck, the girls started to wake. I think it was more the scent of their morning meal that was rousting them, rather than Edward's attempts at making me giggle.

"Morning baby girl" I whispered, pulling back the sheer curtain draped around Carlie's crib. Her little face looked like a cherub, but more refined. The children were changing a little every day, what would have been considered chubby a few weeks ago was becoming slender legs and arms within days. My daughters resembled toddlers, between the ages of two and three, rather than babies born several weeks ago.

Pulling Carlie up into my arms I hugged her and gave her a kiss, as her little hands wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

Edward had already taken Renesmee out of bed and set her on her feet,before handing her a bottle of milk. She held onto her daddy's hand and her milk with the other.

"Mommy", Renesmee's perfectly clear voice asked in a questioning tone, "What are we doing today?"

I looked to Edward and then to Carlie who tilted her head in the same questioning fashion.

"I don't know, what do my girls want to do today?" I asked, not sure if Edward had anything planned.

"The meadow?" Edward suggested.

And I nodded in agreement. Spending the day with Edward and the girls, playing in the meadow was my idea of wonderful. It had been so long since we had spent any time together as a family.

As the girls helped daddy gather toys and essential items into their diaper bag, I ran downstairs to get some snacks together. The girls had taken to drinking blood at most times, other than at bedtime and early in the morning. They also enjoyed several types of fruits and meat which was raw or cooked very rare. They tolerated vegetables, but we had yet to find one that they really enjoyed. Root vegetables were especially despised by them, as I was told that they taste like dirt. I guess it was understandable with their superior taste buds,but I remember liking carrots when I was human.

The house seemed to be abandoned except for Esme, who helped me gather a basket fit for a picnic.

Edward and I both carried one of the girls to the meadow. When we arrived in the clearing the girls eyes opened wide in wonder. The calm serenity of the place was not lost on them.

"Is this where ferries live mama?" Carlie asked, looking around in wonder.

"Well, I don't know baby, why don't you and your sister go look and see if you can find one." I encouraged her, setting her down softly on her feet.

The girls ran off giggling through the long grass.

Edward spread a blanket and pulled me down beside him, just holding me as we watched the girls play.

This is my idea of a perfect day.

Unfortunately it wasn't going to last. It took me a while to decide to ask about the preparations for the Volturi's arrival, but when I did Edward told me everything that had been going on.

He told me how Peter and Charlotte were on their way, that Jane had contacted one of her friends and was trying to get a hold of another. We went over the entire plan again, talking the whole thing through, looking for any gaps that we might have missed.

Everything seemed to be in order, everyone knew what they were supposed to do and it felt like we had all the bases covered.

Even after all of that, I still felt uneasy.

As the girls played and Edward joined them, pretending to be some sort of beast that the girls then tackled to the ground. The sound of their giggling and Edward's happiness made me smile.

Edward, tickled the girls into fits of hysteric before he let them overtake him and rolled on his back in defeat. The girls would then run off and Edward sat up looking dishevelled, grass, twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair.

From the look on Edward's face and the way I felt, we as a family were more genuinely happy than I had seen us in a long while. It was as if the worries of the world didn't exist here.

If I could just take the meadow and put it in a bubble and never have to let the outside world in again I would be truly content, I mused. Of course such an idealistic future wasn't in the cards for us, yet.

The girls snacked at lunchtime, eating little bits of human food and their bottles of blood. They had an affinity for deer, which was good because they were abundant in the area. Every once in a while they caught the scent of one of the live animals in the surrounding forest. Their little heads perked up and their nostrils flared.

"Will you take us hunting with you soon Daddy?" Carlie asked.

"Baby, you need to be a little bit bigger first… even though the animals can't hurt you, you need to be big enough to keep them from suffering. Right now you're not quite big enough to bring them to the ground. Remember what we said, about you biting an animal and it getting away?" Edward asked.

"Yes, you said that the animal would be in pain, would get infection and die. I don't want to hurt the animals,but they smell so good." Renesmee said, finishing her blood.

"I know you don't honey, but we want to be as humane as we can when we hunt." I added, pulling her onto my lap.

Almost simultaneously both Carlie and Renesmee began to yawn.

"Looks like its nap time, right mommy?" Edward asked, Carlie's head resting on his leg.

"But I'm not tired daddy" She groaned sitting up wearily struggling to keep her eyes open.

They didn't protest too loudly as Edward and I gathered up our things and headed home. Both girls were deeply sleeping by the time we got to the Cullen's backyard. We had been away from the house for hours and all that fresh air and exercise had worn out the girls.

With barely a grumble we set them down in their cribs tucking a blanket around them gently.

Edward and I stood watching them sleep for several minutes before reluctantly turning and leaving the room to its sleeping children.

The family had returned before we had returned home with the girls, but left us alone until we had them safely in bed. I knew Jacob and Seth would be anxious to see them this evening, but they would wait till after the girls had napped.

The house seemed more active than I had seen it in a long while when we hit the bottom of the stairs. Everyone was gathered in the kitchen speaking in hushed tones as to not wake the children, but I could tell it was a heated argument.

With a sigh, Edward and I continued on into the kitchen, my amazing family day becoming a memory.

"Well I think we need to prepare for every contingency!" I heard Jasper hiss at the rest of the family.

The instant silence when we entered the room was ominous.

Carlisle motioned toward a couple chairs sitting empty at the dining room table "There is something we need to talk about… just in case this doesn't go our way. As Jasper said, we need to have a contingency plan."

I swallowed hard, that uneasy feeling I was having had been right on the money.


	240. Chapter 240

**_*** Sorry everyone for the long wait, I was having a bout of writers block but finally got inspired and did some writing. I hope that none of me writers have lost faith in me I am bound and determined to finish this story it just may take a little while. Please bare with me, and I hope to get chapters out more regularly and more frequently. Thank you all for ticking with me!***_**

**Chapter 240 – Multiple POV's**

**Edward's POV**

I could tell by Emmett" thoughts that he was upset and Rosalie was in the same state. Alice and Jasper seemed to be at odds with them. Esme and Carlisle along with Juliet, Seth and Jacob seemed to be confused.

Admittedly I was a bit confused too.

"Alright what's going on?" I asked, since everyone had been silent since Bella and I entered the room.

"Go ahead Jasper, tell them about your contingency plan, it is their children you're deciding the fate of." Rosalie hisses, her contempt was sizzling in the atmosphere of the room.

"I've had Jenks put together paperwork for the girls and Jacob and Seth. I thought it was prudent in case we were on the run after the Volturi attack. This way the children can travel without question." Jasper explained.

He was about to continue when Emmett burst in.

"Yeah he got the girls two different sets of papers, why don't you explain that Jaz!" Emmett growled.

I knew Rosalie and Emmett were incredibly attached to Renesmee and Carlie, but they were being extremely defensive. I knew Jasper would never do anything that may harm the girls. His thoughts were full of concern.

"Yes, I did have two different sets of documents made. One set of course in the name of 'Cullen', the other set has been made in the name of 'Wolfe' Jasper stated mater-of-factley, as he handed me the girls passports.

My brother's thought came straight from the heart. He knew that if Bella and I were unable to come back for our children, we would want Jacob and Seth to take them and run.

"Yeah, Wolfe! As in those… those….." She paused before saying something regrettable. " not 'Hale' not 'Whitlock' hell not even 'Masen' he wants the wolves to be responsible for my nieces!" Rosalie spat.

If Carlisle hadn't been at the same side of the table as Rose I swear she would have leapt across the table at Jasper. She was livid.

"Rose just calm down!" Bella said, clinging to my side. She looked up at me seeing my calm face and remained calm herself.

"Rosalie, we know that you would never run away from a fight. You and Emmett would never leave your family in the middle of a fight. No matter how much any of us would want to run to the girls, we would not leave each other to fend for ourselves." Bella said quietly.

"We all know" I added, "As much as we might want to think otherwise, none of us will leave one another to die. Another thing we all know is that Jacob and Seth would die protecting Renesmee and Carlie. Who else can we trust to be able to keep them safe and happy if we're not able to? Jasper did the right thing. He did what none of us could even think of or have the forethought to do." I clasped my brother on the shoulder, feeling his sincerity and love for Bella and me waft through the room.

**Jane's POV**

We were running back from Seattle with Sachi. I had been able to get a hold of her easily enough. She was on a plane as soon as she could be. Garume on the other hand, saw several un-desirable outcomes to our disagreement with the Volturi and decided to 'ponder' his revelations and would get back to me.

I really can't stand indecisive people and told him not to bother.

Sachi was interesting, even our vampire sight was not fast enough to catch her sudden movements. She could be half a mile ahead of Paul and me, waiting patiently for us to catch up, before we could blink. I was unsure if she was simply faster than anything I had seen before in my existence or if it was some strange teleportation talent.

Paul mumbled something about being beamed up. Lord knows he would be a Star Trek fan, thankfully that was the most irritating thing that I had discovered about my love. At least he wasn't a fan of those infernal three stooges; if that were the case I might just have to kill him.

Moments later we caught up with Sachi again, to see her lowering into a crouch.

The scent of another vampire stung my nose. Something in its scent was familiar… This was someone I had encountered before.

Hearing Paul growling beside me I looked up and placed my hand on his arm, his growl died off instantly.

I didn't try to calm Sachi, I didn't know what her reaction would be, so I simply called out to the vampire who's scent I now remembered.

"Kurush! Come out or you'll feel my distain for being watched from afar" I growled.

I knew the Volturi's old Historian would be watching us from a safe vantage point. If sight could be a talent Kurush was a super seer. He has been a spy for Aro for years, but when he was not needed he retreated to the solidarity of the archives.

It took a couple minutes for him to he had been watching us from he had been overlooking us, possibly from a tree or outcropping, from the leaves and twigs in his hair and overall rumpled appearance.

"Jane, you know I prefer Cyrus, I haven't been called Kurush, but by you, in the last thousand years." He groaned shaking the debris out of his hair.

Kurush, or Cyrus as he went by now, was turned in ancient Persia, his olive tone complexion and jet black hair were the only signs of his Middle Eastern routes. He spoke with absolutely no accent and his hair was arranged in a fashionably short style. He appeared to be about twenty three years of age but from the right angle could appear younger. From last I had heard, after leaving the Volturi he had made his home in England for several years. After that I had heard nothing.

I had not been close to him; he was barely a member of the guard and had left not long after I had joined. It seemed the need for Cyrus's form of surveillance was unnecessary when other vampires cowered with the mere thought of the pain I would bring them. Surveillance had its uses but Aro relied more on his own power to ascertain weather people were lying to him rather than watching them to catch them in a lie.

Sachi had slightly relaxed her stance, but she was still not comfortable in the current situation.

"What do you want Cyrus?"

"Glad you asked, Alec sent me"

I instantly snarled releasing my hold on Paul's arm, who phased into wolf form, shredding his clothing in a torrent of ripping material.

Cyrus retreated several steps at the emergence of Paul's wolf form.

"Hold on Princess, he sent me to help you….. to warn you. He wants you to survive…. Jane, come on, no killing the messenger….. I hope." He cowered his head twitching slightly from side to side trying to find an appropriate escape route.

"You would be flat on your back before you could even take a step" I growled, trying to keep myself from inflicting unbearable pain on him. If Alec sent him to warn me, that meant he had information… information that might help us in the impending fight and I knew exactly who could get that information from him.

"You think I haven't killed messengers before, how quaint" I hissed, bearing my teeth.

"You're coming with us, there is no question of that…. Weather you leave alive, well that is another story. Oh, and don't even think about running because Paul here is fast and trust me, he loves ripping apart vampires, he just restrains himself in my presence. Now Walk!" I growled.

Paul let go with a half growling cough type laugh.

Sachi threw me a look of question, but I nodded and waited for her to nod back. She took up position behind and to the side of Cyrus, as Paul took to the other side and I brought up the rear.

Edward needed to speak with him, find out if he was telling the truth and what he might be hiding.

I knew he would be listening for my thoughts as we approached the house, so we took it slowly allowing them time to prepare for our arrival.

I couldn't say that I didn't trust Cyrus, but I also couldn't say I did. The brother I knew would not wish me harm, but Alec had been in Aro's clutches without me, with Chelsea manipulating his allegiances.

Could I trust my brother, the only person I had ever trusted in my life?


	241. Chapter 241

*****My appologies everyone for the long absence. This past month has been insane I found out that I have been suffereing from an Ulser and now with medication I am feeling better. Then of course the insanity of Christmas and New Years family and freinds keep me busy for ages. Because of my father's disease we also wanted to make this one of the best Christmas ever, because we don't know if we will have him this time next year. ALS is a terrible disease that needs to be whiped off the face of the earth. Dad is going in for an opperation somtime in January too so i ask for your best wishes with that. I hope to get back to posting more chapters more often. Don't worry I will finnish this story! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE*****

**Chapter 241 – Carlisle's POV**

Well, it's been an eventful morning, since Rosalie's outburst things have calmed down. Alice and Jasper took the Denali clan and Corin to a new hunting ground to the south of La Push. Emmett took Rosalie for a quick hunt in the woods trying to take her mind off the happenings of earlier today. Edward, Bella and the children had gone to the cottage leaving Esme and myself blissfully alone in the house.

My mate curled up to my side as we sat in the library reading. We had not had time alone to enjoy each other in months it seemed. Before the abduction to Italy, Esme and I had been quite involved in the now post phoned wedding. I knew Edward and Bella were as good as married, but I knew my son was determined to make an honest woman of his newborn mate.

Esme would never deny her adopted children anything, but she sighed contently beside me, sketching quietly in her notebook. I knew from the feel of her body against mine how content she was. I have to admit, as Jacob and Seth followed Edward out the door heading for La Push for lunch and the silence of the house was relaxing. The stress of our upcoming encounter with the Volturi was almost forgotten in the quiet.

I closed my book leaning my head against the back of the couch.

"Carlisle?" Esme's sweet voice broke the silence.

"It's nothing my love, just thinking." I said absently, stroking her arm. There was little to be done, the Volturi were coming and we knew it, but all possible preparations were made. Still, it felt as though there was something I should be doing.

Within moments the calm was broken by the ringing of my cell phone tucked safely in my pocket.

"Yes Alice" I sighed, putting the phone to my ear.

"Hold on what? ….. Jane has a what?... You don't recognize them then…. Yes, I'll call Edward, there will be enough of us here to deal with this until you can get back….. of course let us know if the vision changes."

Esme looked at me quizzically having put down her sketch since the phone rang. "Well, my love… we have company coming, it seems that Jane has uncovered a spy on her journey back from the airport. They are bringing him here."

I quickly called Edward relaying Alice's message and Esme and I made our way downstairs to meet our unexpected guest.

We could hear Jane barking directions before we could see them. She had gone to meet her friend Sachi at the airport in Port Angeles earlier today, we had expected her to be home over an hour ago, but assumed something had come up. Jane can, of course, take care of herself, and Paul was with her.

My head began spinning as to whom she had captured in the forest on her return journey.

As Edward, Bella and the children entered from behind us, we finally saw Jane and her company enter the backyard clearing.

To my ultimate surprise I recognized the 'prisoner' almost immediately.

I had met Cyrus in Voltera when I had lived there well over a hundred years ago. His service was coming to an end, but he was still doing some recognizance, or basically spying on covens that had come to the attention of Aro.

Since the reputation of Alec and Jane had grown to near mythic proportions there was no need for a spy. The accused coven was now forced to account for their actions and brought before Aro for him to read their minds. Gathering evidence by covert means had become obsolete to the Volturi.

So, in order to keep himself useful, Cyrus had become the unofficial historian of the Volturi. Even to the point of investigating family trees of vampire lineage. At least he had begun his genealogic study, judging by the state of Cyrus archives when we had been in Voltera last, his research had stalled.

Cyrus history was interesting enough. He had been born in Italy in or around 60 A.D. and had actually witnessed the ash, eruption and destruction of Pompeii from a boat sent from the nearby town of Surrentum. He had been a boy at the time and estimated that he was changed around the age of twenty, although he is not certain of his true age, like most people of the age.

His interest in genealogy was probably spawned by his wish to find and confront the vampire that changed him. He held some serious resentment toward his sire. He had resolved himself to the fact that the vampire responsible for his immortality was probably dead and gone.

In my time with the Volturi, Cyrus had left, amicably of course and with the blessing of Aro. It was well known that Cyrus had fallen out of use and he took the opportunity to go out into the world and experience life. I have to admit I hadn't heard anything about the historian since he departed Voltera. I assumed he was simply keeping a low profile.

I snapped out of my reminiscing as the group approached the house. Bella was keeping the children inside with Esme in case of trouble. I could tell by Edward's body language that he was comforted with my recognition of Cyrus and didn't see him as much of a threat, especially with Jane and Paul as backup.

"Cyrus, I have to say you were the last person I was expecting to see here with a message from the Volturi" I stated unassumingly. I didn't want to make him defensive right off.

"Well Carlisle, not the Volturi, Alec, and that is only because I owed him a favor. I would not be anywhere near this conflict if it were completely up to me" Cyrus grumbled, looking at the wolf looming at his right apprehensively.

"He's not lying; he came here out of a responsibility he felt. Alec must have done him a huge service. He came to warn you Jane, to try to convince you to abandon us and either leave or rejoin the Volturi." Edward said to Jane, making Paul growl and Cyrus jump slightly.

Cyrus wasn't a generally easily scared vampire, but a huge wolf was a little out of his comfort zone. I could only imagine when the other wolves arrived.

Before I could finish that thought Alice was arriving with the rest of the family Jacob and Seth in wolf form.

"Vaffanculo! Carlisle! Come on, I just came as a messenger, not to be killed in some pissing contest between you and Aro!" Cyrus called out, backing up only to have Paul nipping at his heals.

"Cyrus, I am afraid this has nothing to do with my disagreement with Aro, this has to do with my family. Of which I now consider Jane to be a part of. Aro has threatened not only the family you see here, but my grandchildren. Yes I said my grandchildren and that is something I will not tolerate!" I growled, at that point Bella appeared holding Renesmee and Carlie's hands.

The look on Cyrus's face spoke volumes… they were children, vampire children. He was silent for several minutes, his face changing from a mask of awe and reverence to something more stern and resolved.

Edward's face broke into a smile just as Cyrus began to speak once again. "You and your family have nothing to fear from me, and if you'll have me, I will help you protect these children. Even if you don't want me near the house I will use my skills and give you fair warning of Aro's approach. I will not see that man butcher children, not ever again!"

That was when I knew we had a devoted ally for the struggle ahead.

**_*** Vaffaculo = fuck it! (Italian)***_**


	242. Chapter 242

**Chapter 242 – Multiple POV's**

**Cyrus's POV**

I was welcomed into Carlisle's home, which amazed me, but seemed to make everyone happy. I could not keep my eyes off the precious little girls that Carlisle claimed as his grandchildren.

They were amazing children. As their parents told the story of their conception and birth and how they were developing, I could not keep myself from thinking about the children that I had left in my previous life.

I had been what was considered middle aged when I was turned into a vampire. I was a young man when I was married to Giulietta. She was gorgeous with eyes the color of the sea and hair black as the darkest night. She was my wife for less than a season when she became round with child. We had the most beautiful little girl named Eva and a year later my son, Ciro. Both had their mother's beautiful blue/green eyes.

I was a fisherman by trade and left my family every day for the sea. The morning I left my family for the last time, I made love to my beautiful wife and kissed the foreheads of my sleeping children. If I had only known I wouldn't be returning to them…

Seeing these children, Renesmee and Carlie was an awakening.

I would not…. Could not do anything that might endanger their lives. I had brought Alec's message to Jane as I was instructed. After that I was free to do whatever I choose to do. When I came here I had expected to return to Spain immediately. That is where I had been living for years, where I planned on keeping myself for years to come.

Alec's message to his sister had been blunt and not very detailed. 'Leave and no harm will come to you' was all that he had said. From what Carlisle had informed me since I had arrived, the Volturi were coming to confront the Cullen's, that there was a good chance that some would be killed in the confrontation.

I assured them that I could help, that I would do whatever I could to help them protect their family. That seemed to be all they needed to hear. Carlisle's son Edward assured the others I was telling the truth and Alice seemed to be happy at the prospect of my assistance.

**Sachi's POV**

Okay these people are completely off their rockers.

First I am running back here with Jane and a Werewolf of all things if you can believe it and then I am guarding a prisoner. A prisoner, as if we are some weird black ops team of immortals.

Last week I am minding my own damn business in the Paris underground scene, getting my part on, feeding 2 or three times a month. Zipping around Europe without a care in the world and then I get a call from Jane.

I owed her… I mean really owed her.

When I had been just over a year old as an Immortal, my sire had left me to go out on my own, to find myself I guess. Well I had taken advantage…. Well it might be better stated that I had rebelled. I fed without restriction leaving a path in my wake across rural Japan.

And I did it quickly….

I had lived by my wits before I was changed. I was a thief, a pickpocket, a general grafter you might say. I had to be quick, or else I would be dead.

My speed had carried on into my immortal life. Which was good for me, but bad for Jane, she chased me for weeks, perhaps even months. She never really told me, but when she caught up to me and cornered me, I felt her frustration. The mind boggling pain that Jane could inflict was so beyond me, that it stunned me into paralysis.

That was when she has given me a choice.

A girl, no bigger than me looking as innocent as a deer in headlights, giving me an ultimatum.

I needed to change my ways, to become inconspicuous and blend in; Or I would be killed. Oh and if I chose the first option I owed her a favor. Well really, I wasn't an idiot, I took option one.

When I got the call from Jane I came without question. Now I am wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into.

Now I am in the middle of the wilderness with a coven of vampires hiding children… I'm sorry, but vampires don't have children. I don't care what they say about Edward's mate having them when she was part human. I mean seriously, how can you be part human? It's like being part alive, it's not possible.

Yes I can see that the children are growing, it's hard to ignore, but immortal children are forbidden. Their father is immortal, therefore they are immortal, or at least partly. What their mother was at the time of their birth, I don't know, but there is something wrong about those children.

"You're not welcome here if that is your opinion, we can deal with this without you" I heard the words snap and the room suddenly go quiet.

I didn't know who had said it, but the angry look upon Edward's face erased any question I had. How did he know what I was thinking?

"We all have our secrets Sachi and if you can't abide the existence of my children, you can leave" he seethed.

"I came here to repay my debt to Jane, your cause is now my cause. My opinion of your children has no bearing on my willingness to protect them. I am honor bound to see this though."

"Can I trust you around my children?" He growled. His family taking up positions around the room.

I stared back at him. My integrity had never been called into question, I was a woman of my word. I would protect the children. I would do what I had agreed to do, to protect these children and this family from the Volturi.

"I don't understand your children, as for your family, I don't know you or them. All I know is myself and I will do what I am here to do. Whether that is to protect you or bake you a cake. And that… Mind reader, you can trust." I growled, walking out the open back door.

I listened as they discussed my usefulness and trustworthiness over the next hour or so. I was sitting down by the river when I felt someone approach.

"You're a good person Sachi, and I know that we can trust you. My brother on the other hand is a little more apprehensive." The happy little dark haired vampire said quickly.

"I'm Alice by the way, Oh and Renesmee wants to talk to you, she thinks that she can explain things much better than her parents."

"What? That child is no older than three and she thinks she can explain things to me?" I asked.

"She is a more unique child than you could ever imagine, come on… don't worry nobody is mad, they realize you were kinda thrown into the deep end." She said winking, "But I know it's all going to work out in the end."


	243. Chapter 243

**_***Okay Ladies and Gents, I have to apologise again for not getting this posted WAY sooner than this. My writing mojo has been on vacation for the last little while. My writing space has been taken over. We are renovating our bathroom and my writing zone has now become the area where the junk from the bathroom has gone until we can get it back into the room. We are going on the 3rd week of reno and before that there was the picking up of all the supplies for our contractor. On top of all the noise and constant banging from the contractor who is dedicated enough to stay until 7 pm I have had very limited writing time. However he has moved on the Tiling which is much quieter than installing. The pets are going nutty with the strange people in the house but with my dad's disability it is necessary to make the bathroom wheelchair accessible. Thank you all so much for your support and reviews. I love you all **_**

**Chapter 243 – Edward's POV**

Grandpa Charlie called not long ago wanting to come over and see the girls, but with the abundance of vampire guests at the house, we decided we would take the girls to see him instead.

Charlie was going to keep them, with Sue's assistance, while Bella and I joined the rest of our family and friends at the clearing to hash out the plan for our encounter with the Volturi. I was refusing to call it a fight, out of principal. None of us wanted to confront the Volturi physically and Carlisle was sure he could talk to Aro. Whether the Volturi leader would see reason, was a completely different issue.

We loaded the girls into Bella's new Volvo XC90, which she considered our 'family car.' She had been excited about it since it was a very safe vehicle to transport the girls in. Her other car, I had pre-ordered to be delivered to the house while we were supposed to be on our

honeymoon, was a vintage Shelby GT500CR Venom in midnight black. Since her truck was what she liked to call 'vintage", I thought I could do no wrong getting her another vintage vehicle, but I was mistaken. Bella had yet to drive it. Apparently it was 'too much', but nothing in my opinion was too much to give my Bella.

I could feel that Bella was way she held herself told me there was something wrong, but I didn't mention anything until after we dropped the girls off at Charlie's.

"What's wrong love?" I asked, as we got back into the car and headed toward the clearing.

Bella sighed loudly, "I don't trust them…. Okay Cyrus maybe, but Sachi, I can't say I trust her at all no matter what Jasper or you say that you sense within her. I don't feel that we can trust her and I really don't want her around my children."

After Renesmee had showed Sachi all about us, Sachi had calmed down considerably. I could tell she was still wary about getting involved with the Volturi on any level. She had spent a lifetime keeping under Aro's radar. She and Cyrus understood that Renesmee and Carlie were not immortal children; that they grew and learned and developed at an astounding rate. They weren't scared of the idea of our children anymore.

Cyrus on one hand was known by Carlisle and Jane, who both thought highly of him. According to Carlisle, he was honorable and trustworthy. Sachi on the other hand, only knew Jane, and that was stretching it. Jane had spared her life, so Sachi felt indebted to her.

Bella obviously understood that Cyrus was staying with us out of an honor bound duty he felt. Sachi stayed because of an obligation.

"I understand what you're saying, however her abilities could be a great asset for us. If Alec were to use his ability on us, she is fast enough to avoid it. She could relay messages between us and LaPush if the wolves are incapacitated, or rush someone to safety if they are injured. The scope of her usefulness can't be fully realized until we can plan our movements." I explained, without ruling out using Sachi to our benefit.

"I understand that she is useful Edward, but I don't want her around my children. I don't think that is too much to ask. At least promise me that she won't be left alone with Renesmee or Carlie. The way she looks at them makes me nervous. Hell, the way she looks at any of us makes me nervous. The look in her eyes makes me think she would throw any one of us to the Volturi to get away herself and that is what scares me about her." Bella argued, her amber eyes

shimmering in the sunlight.

"Deal, we will make sure she is not alone with the children. With Jacob and Seth around, it is highly unlikely that the girls are ever left without a member of the family guarding them at any time. Besides, within the next 48 hours the danger will be past and we can go back to living a normal life." I reassured her clasping her hand in mine as we drove.

**Jasper's POV**

I made an initial survey of the clearing, getting a feel for where our stand should be to take full advantage of the geographical features. The south east end of the clearing gave us the advantage of seeing the Volturi before they could see us. Also Cyrus would be able to perch on a rock outcropping just behind us, to give us even more notice of their approach.

We were just beginning to assemble as Edward and Bella arrived. Bella's tension seems to have lessened since they left the house this morning for Charlie's. It was good, because I needed her head in the game.

"Alright everyone, so this is where it's going to happen. We are going to make our stand here. The rock outcrop at our backs makes a surprise attack impossible, plus Cyrus will be able to watch everything from there and warn of any unexpected guests. The dense brush to each side will give us somewhere to retreat to if the need arises, plus it will camouflage the presence of the wolves until we need to reveal them." I nodded to Sam and Jacob who did the same.

"What about the children, they can't be here Jasper, I won't allow it." Bella said, quietly but with a great deal of emotion. Edward wrapped his arms around her reassuringly.

"As we decided in the beginning, the kids will be on the yacht that we acquired, it will accommodate everyone. It will be able to transport everyone at top speed if required. From last count we have three vampires, two wolves and three humans going with the girls on the yacht. Esme, Carmen, Tanya, Collin, Bradley, Charlie, Sue and Billy." Sam wanted to keep the youngest wolves safe and we were taking the humans to keep them safe in case something were to go wrong. If things turned bad Jacob and Seth had orders to head for the boat, to protect the children and if necessary run with them.

"Make that three wolves", I heard before I realized who had spoken. As Leah stepped forward I could feel her determination.

"If Seth and Jacob can't be there to protect their imprints, it falls to me as the only other member of our pack to protect what is ours. I will go on the boat with the rest of them, to keep my brother from worrying too much." She walked over to Jacob punching him in the shoulder "That means it's up to you to keep his furry little ass in one piece."

"Hey, my ass is not furry!" Seth protested, as Embry grabbed his head and gave him a nuggie.

"Alright, alright, now that has been settled, can we get back to the rest of the matter?" Carlisle urged.

"Of course, now Bella has been working with her shield and can cover a decent amount of space The people that we most need to protect will be Edward of course, Jane, Juliet, Kate, Alice and Corin." Corin decided not to go on the boat with the others, she was intimidating enough to the Volturi, that it might give them cause to pause. I guess nobody wanted their own power used against them.

Carlisle would try to negotiate with Aro. Emmett and Rosalie would never bow out of a fight to protect our family and personally I was glad Alice would be on the boat. Of course, the separation even for hours was disconcerting; but without her being there, if there were a fight I could concentrate on the battle, not protecting Alice.

Eleazar was the linchpin to the entire operation; he could discern the abilities of whomever Aro brought with him. However Bella would not be able to shield him until he could accomplish this. Bella's shield was impenetrable to those who she did not allow inside. This was of course great for us, but allowed for exposure of some of our vital assets.

Carlisle continued the briefing where I left off, we had run every scenario and came up with the most probably plan with any hope of success. All of us knew it practically backward and forwards, but putting something so complex into action and simply talking about it, were two different things.

Alice fluttered to my side saying nothing, just pulling my arm around her kissing the back of my hand. We had known each other so long, speech was not always necessary. Alice was confident of our success even if I had my reservations, her strong emotions overpowered mine and I projected reassurance to our friends and family.

I knew that Alice had not seen the Volturi's plans because of their shield Alexandra, keeping Alice from seeing anything. She was still confidant; her trust in us, in me was overwhelming. What if we were wrong, what if none of us made it out?

Edward turned sharply to face me giving me a stern look. My self-doubt was getting on his nerves. Not knowing, was getting on mine… I have to admit I place a lot of stock in Alice's visions, sometimes more than even she does.

In the end, it didn't matter how much planning took place. No matter how many contingencies we had in place, or who we had supporting us. We were going into this blind.


	244. Chapter 244

_***** Hello everyone, I need to apologise for how long the chapter has taken to be posted (I know it feels like forever). My father had his surgery and it has been a quick downhill slide in his condition since then. He is no longer able to eat or drink on his own and needs help getting up and down from chairs and things. He can't bathe alone and my mother takes him to the washroom. But when I am not at work I am on call at all hours of the day which has left little time for writing I am afraid. However we recently got some home support and a nurse will be staying with dad so that mom and I can get out and do things. My first thing was to go sit outside and write and it was amazing and relaxing and I don't think I knew how much I missed it. My father's care will always take precedence but I am a writer in heart and spirit and will finish this story. ALS (Lou Gehrig's disease) is a horrible affliction for anyone and those living with it or caring for those who have it are some of the strongest people I have ever met. I appreciate your love and support always *hugs* Chase*****_

**Chapter 244 - Corin's POV**

With the approach of the Volturi looming, many of the Cullen family and their guests have separated to enjoy what time we had left among those that they felt a bond. There were a few of us that the sentiment was lost on. I had not been close to anyone for centuries; people you loved had a habit of getting killed in my line of work.

I walked the grounds of the Cullen house for a while, but ended up returning to the clearing that held what would be our future, surrounded by the dense forests of the pacific northwest.

I had fought in places like this in the past, places that were so gentle and calm in being, but turned quickly into infernos of blood and gore when two sides clashed for what? Territory? Money? Honor?

No, at least not in this case…. Aro was coming here because of jealousy. Carlisle had things that he could never dream of and he wanted to take those things by force. If he couldn't take them he would destroy them.

Even the thought of Aro near those wonderful children practically made me wretch. I had seen how he had corrupted Alec and Jane when they came to him so young. What he could do with those precious children of Edward and Bella's made me sick. A child like Carlie, that could move things with her mind, could be trained to harm many, whether it would be throwing objects at an adversary, or simply throwing the adversary off a cliff. Renesmee would be the ideal torture device, being able to stream horrible images into the minds of prisoners with no way of keeping her out.

The thought of it all chilled me. I also knew that if the children were in the hands of Aro, none of the family would have survived.

Including myself.

I am not one to boast about my self-preservation instinct, but I had lived thousands of years, avoiding many attempts on my life that could have ended up entirely not in my favor. I thought that maybe with the instincts of all of us around we might be able to survive this, or at least some of us would.

My musings ended when I saw Cyrus perched diligently on the rock outcropping that overlooked the clearing. I knew that he had seen me, but his watch never wavered from the outlying area. I continued my walk to visit with him. Long ago we had known each other, I thought of him as a friend, although I had not seen him in many years.

"You have a faraway look about you Corin" he observed as I came nearer. "It's not a look that bodes well for our operation here, You shouldn't let the others see it….. No need to scare them."

"I don't intend on scaring anyone Cyrus and don't go reading my face, you haven't seen my 'looks' in a good decade. There is no telling how I have changed." I retorted. Cyrus had always been observant, but not obnoxiously so, he mixed his observation with a flirty Italian manner that made him endearing in many ways.

"You have not changed much… you are still a very beautiful woman mio caro… that will never change." he said, turning to grin at me.

"And you are ever the smooth talking man you always were. Also ever diligent as it would seem, on watch already." I pointed out, since it was two days before the Volturi were to appear.

"You can never be too careful, and besides, I have little in common with the others, they seem wary of me. Of course I cannot blame them, I was sent here by Alec. I am lucky Jane did not skin me alive and send me back to him." Cyrus surmised.

"I would not have stood for it… you couldn't have been permitted to leave of course, but your death would serve no purpose. Besides, you know Carlisle, your murder would never even be considered in his house." I assured him

His eyes focused back on the horizon "I know, you're right of course"

We continued looking out across the expanse of green grass and trees dotted by the occasional blue gray rock as the sun began to set. Conversation wasn't necessary, sometimes being such solitary creatures it was a comfort to us to just be in the presence of another.

I saw Cyrus's body tense out of the corner of my eye and in the same instance asked what he was seeing. I knew I would be unable to see whatever it was on my best day.

"Ambush, I can see them, four… no five of the Volturi. Wait, oh Jesus…. Eleazar and Carmen are headed right for them."

Before I could think my telephone was out of my pocket and I was dialing Eleazar's number… it went with to voicemail, Damn it!

"Where, show me where and call Carlisle, I will try to head them off. Stay here we need your eyes!"

Cyrus pointed and I leapt off the cliff to the nearest tree and down onto the moss covered turf beneath the outcrop.

Skirting over rocks and fallen trees I could hear the sounds of a fight in the great expanse before me. The trap had been sprung and Eleazar and Carmen were fighting for their lives. I had to move faster, we couldn't lose them, they were too important.

Alice must have seen all this in a vision because I could hear others crashing through the trees behind me. Unless Cyrus had disobeyed me and followed behind me.

I couldn't think of that now… I could hear the yells and screams coming from ahead of me, the crunch of vampire skin ripping like stone being crushed.

I sprung onto the back of one of the attackers as I entered the fray, ripping off an arm as I spun over and around him to set my sights on the leader of this attack.

Dimitri stood with a sneer on his lips and his arms wrapped snugly around Carmen. "I should have known the pixie would have sent reinforcements" he snarled.

I didn't need to turn to take in then scent of Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob behind me. My eyes scanned the area and found Eleazar wounded on the forest floor a large chunk ripped from his neck and his hand missing.

"Let her go Dimitri, she is of no use to you… you failed to get what you came for." I said, approaching their retreating forms and placing myself between the Volturi and Eleazar.

The unknown guardsman that I had encountered picked up his severed arm and bound over to Dimitri and the others. I could hear Jacob growling to my left as Emmett whispered "We can't let them get away."

The Volturi re-enforcements scents were on the air, five, maybe six more fighters that we couldn't hope to beat. Rosalie was pulling Eleazar to his feet as he hissed in fury.

"What do you want?" he seethed.

"We don't want anything…. But we have what you want" he said menacingly, breathing a little closer to a squirming Carmen's ear. "All you have to do is come and get it; she won't be harmed, as long as you're on the right side in the end. Aro gives his word."

Someone threw Eleazar's hand back into the grass in front of us.

"You have one day Eleazar, come to your senses or die with your mate. _la scelta spetta a voi_" Dimitri's words hissed on the wind as he dragged Carmen back into the darkness with him.

Emmett's arms clenched around Eleazar as he groaned to chase after her "We have to save her, let me go, we have to go after her" he cried.

"We can't, there aren't enough of us. Carlisle and Jasper want to buy the boat, Bella and Edward are gone to pick up the girls and everyone else is hunting or over at LaPush. We would be decimated, we can't help her now Eleazar." Rosalie whispered, not wanting to alert the Volturi of our present diminished numbers.

"Do you not understand? They will kill her if I don't leave here. If Aro doesn't see me on his side they will murder my Carmen!" he croaked.

We all knew that of course, but having Eleazar say it out loud made it all the more real.

We slowly made our way back to the Cullen house not saying a word. The dread of the situation clamping down around us.

_****(la scelta spetta a voi = The choice is up to you)_


	245. Chapter 245

Sorry it has been a while everyone.

I am writing this as a bit of an explaination, so please bear with me.

My Father passed away on Wednesday October 31st 2012, in his 67th year. My father had been diagnosed with ALS (**Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis** – also Lou Gehrig's disease) I would never wish this disease on ym worst enemy. The body starts shutting down, things that had been effected with my father were his speach, mobility, strength, movement, ability to swallow and most noticible his ability to speak.

The day that dad passed the nurse got him up and into the shower with our help and after the snower into his favorite chair to watch a show he likes. He had told us the night before that he was ready to give up. Over the last week or so he had been put on oxygen, had been unable to swallow even juice he had been unable to make himself understood when he spoke and could barely stand let alone walk.

Another nurse came to take some blood for some testing and I was walking her to the door. When I came back mom called to me dad's color had compleetly drained from his face. After calling 911 I had to explain to them that my father had a DNR (Do not resesitate) order. He was not breathing, by the time the ambulance showed up we knew he was gone.

I have spent the last few months spending as much time as possible with my father and was able to be here for him and my mother when he passed. We are still in shoch at the whole thing it happened so fast and the house feels so empty. We are glad that dad is no longer suffering but the absence of him is astounding on so many levels.

Dad was buried on what would have been his 67th Birthday on November 3rd.

With all of this going on my creativity has been at an alltime low but I hope to get writing again before the new year, please bear with me. I know that most of you will understand and I appreciate it greatly.


End file.
